NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE
by Ofi Rodriguez
Summary: ITA-SAKU. Una mujer se suicida una gélida noche en Chicago. Sin embargo, cuando el detective Itachi Uchiha entra en el apartamento de la víctima, todas las evidencias muestran que ha sido un homicidio y apuntan a una sola persona: la psiquiatra Sakura Haruno.
1. PROLOGO

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 **Resumen Completo:**

Una mujer se suicida una gélida noche en Chicago.  
Sin embargo, cuando el detective Itachi Uchiha entra en el apartamento de la víctima, todas las evidencias muestran que ha sido un homicidio y apuntan a una sola persona: la psiquiatra Sakura Haruno.

Sakura no puede evitar que Itachi la juzgue culpable antes siquiera de escucharla. Pero ella no puede facilitarle la información que la exculparía. Alguien ha atrapado a Sakura en una red de desconfianza, engaños y traiciones. Y el cerco sobre ella se estrecha cada vez más.

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **No sabes quién soy.**

El miedo ha cambiado para siempre la vida de la psiquiatra Sakura Haruno. Alguien está atormentando a sus pacientes, empujándoles a suicidarse y dejando pistas que la señalan a ella como principal sospechosa. Pero Sakura no puede quebrar el juramento que la obliga a guardar la privacidad de la información que posee como médico. Incluso cuando el detective de homicidios Itachi Uchiha le exige la lista de todas las personas que está tratando. Incluso cuando el peligro empieza a cernirse directamente sobre ella.

 **No puedes detenerme.**

Itachi desprecia a quienes en algún momento han entorpecido la resolución de sus casos, como ocurrió hace unos meses en el testimonio que ofreció Sakura ante un tribunal. Sin embargo, no puede dejar de admirar su integridad y su lealtad para con los pacientes, sobre todo cuando empieza a ser obvio que un enemigo sin nombre y sin rostro la ha puesto en su punto de mira y amenaza con destruir su carrera, a su familia y finalmente a ella misma. Mientras el corazón de Itachi se suaviza, el de un criminal se endurece...

 **No te escondas.**

 **Prólogo**

 _Chicago, sábado, 11 de marzo, 23.45 horas_

—Cynthia.

Era un susurro apenas perceptible, pero lo oyó.

«No.» Cynthia Adams cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la cabeza contra la almohada, cuya suavidad parecía un insulto a la rigidez de su tenso cuerpo. Clavó los dedos en las sábanas y las retorció hasta hacer una mueca de dolor. «Otra vez no.» Un sollozo afluyó a su garganta, incontrolable y desesperado. «Por favor, no puedo volver a hacerlo.»

—Vete —musitó con aspereza—. Por favor, vete y déjame en paz.

Sin embargo, sabía que estaba hablando sola. Si abría los ojos no vería nada excepto la oscuridad de su dormitorio. Allí no había nadie. Aun así el espantoso susurro la mortificaba desde hacía semanas. Cada noche se acostaba... y aguardaba, aguardaba la voz que era su peor pesadilla. Algunas noches se dejaba oír; otras, acostada en la cama, nerviosa, Cynthia se limitaba a esperarla. Eran el viento y las sombras. No era nada.

Pero era real. Sabía que era real.

—¿Cynthia? Ayúdame. —Era la voz de una niña que pedía cobijo en plena noche. Una pequeña asustada, que estaba muerta.

«Está muerta, sé que está muerta.» Llevaba lirios a la tumba de Melanie cada domingo. Melanie estaba muerta.

Sin embargo, allí la tenía. «Viene a por mí.» Buscó a tientas el bote en la mesilla de noche y se tomó dos píldoras sin agua. «Vete. Por favor, vete.»

—¿Cynthia?

Era real, muy real. «Ayúdame. Dios mío, por favor. Voy a perder la cabeza.»

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —El susurro se volvió más quedo—. Necesito saber por qué.

¿Por qué? Cynthia no sabía por qué. Caray, no lo sabía. Se dio la vuelta y enterró el rostro en la almohada mientras encogía el cuerpo para ocupar el menor espacio posible. Contuvo la respiración y aguardó.

Silencio. Melanie se había ido. Cynthia se atrevió a respirar de nuevo, pero enseguida se incorporó de un salto al notar aquel olor que lo invadía todo. Eran lirios. «No.» Retrocedió sin poder apartar la vista de la almohada, de la cual asomaba un único lirio.

—Tendrías que haber muerto tú, Cynthia. —Ahora el susurro era más áspero—. Tendría que ser yo quien llevara lirios a tu tumba.

Cynthia respiró hondo. Se obligó a repetirse lo que su psiquiatra le había recomendado que dijera cuando estuviera asustada:

—No es real. Esto no es real.

—Sí que es real, Cynthia. Yo soy real. —Melanie ya no era una niña. Ahora la voz correspondía a la de una adulta furiosa.

«Fui una cobarde.»

—Aquella vez huiste, Cynthia. Te escondiste. Pero no volverás a esconderte. Nunca, nunca más me dejarás sola.

Cynthia retrocedió poco a poco hasta topar con la puerta del dormitorio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que asía la manilla, cuya rigidez y materialidad le resultaban tranquilizadoras.

—No eres real, no lo eres.

—Tendrías que haber muerto tú, Cynthia. ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué me dejaste con él? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerlo? Decías que me querías, pero me dejaste allí, con él. Nunca me quisiste. —Un sollozo hizo temblar la voz de Melanie y las lágrimas anegaron los ojos de Cynthia.

—No es cierto. Yo te quería —musitó desesperada—. Te quería mucho.

—Nunca me quisiste. —Ahora Melanie volvía a ser una niña, una niña inocente—. Me hizo daño, Cyn, y tú se lo permitiste. Le permitiste que me hiciera daño... una y otra vez. ¿Por qué?

Cynthia tiró de la manilla de la puerta y, tambaleándose, salió de espaldas al distribuidor en el que estaba encendida una única luz. Se detuvo en seco. Más lirios. Estaban por todas partes. Se dio media vuelta despacio y sus ojos se clavaron en las flores. Se burlaban de ella, de su cordura.

—Ven conmigo, Cyn —la coaccionaba Melanie—. Ven. No es tan malo como parece. Estaremos juntas y podrás cuidar de mí, tal como me prometiste.

—No. —Cynthia se tapó los oídos y corrió hacia la puerta—. «No.»

—No te escondas, Cyn. Ven conmigo. Sabes que en el fondo lo deseas.

Ahora la voz era dulce, muy dulce. Melanie tenía un carácter dulce, pero eso era cuando vivía. Ahora estaba muerta. «Por mi culpa.»

Cynthia abrió rápidamente la puerta de la entrada y ahogó un grito. Entonces se inclinó despacio y recogió del suelo una fotografía. Observó horrorizada el cuerpo sin vida que colgaba de la soga y recordó el día en que la había encontrado. Melanie estaba...

allí colgada, dando vueltas...

—Tú me impulsaste a hacerlo —dijo Melanie con frialdad—. No mereces vivir.

A Cynthia le temblaban las manos al observar la imagen. —No merezco vivir —susurró.

—Pues ven conmigo. Por favor, Cyn.

Cynthia retrocedió de nuevo y buscó a tientas el teléfono. —Llama a la doctora Haruno, llámala —se dijo. «Ella me dirá que no estoy loca.» Pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono y Cynthia, sobresaltada, soltó el auricular. Se quedó mirando el aparato como si estuviera vivo, esperaba que de un momento a otro le enseñara los dientes y empezara a gruñir; pero solo sonaba.

—Responde, Cynthia —dijo Melanie con frialdad—. Responde ya.

Con manos temblorosas, Cynthia se inclinó y cogió el teléfono.

—¿Di... diga?

—Cynthia, soy la doctora Haruno.

Cynthia relajó los hombros a la vez que exhalaba un suspiro de alivio ante la voz firme, familiar y... ¡real!

—La oigo, doctora Haruno. Es Melanie. Está aquí, la estoy oyendo.

—Pues claro. Te está llamando, Cynthia. Es lo que te mereces. Ve con ella y acaba ya con todo esto.

—Pero... —Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Cynthia y empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas—. Pero... —musitó.

—Hazlo, Cynthia. Melanie está muerta y la culpa es tuya. Ve con ella. Haz lo que deberías haber hecho hace años: cuidarla.

—Ven —le ordenó Melanie; su voz era de nuevo adulta y denotaba autoridad—. Ven.

Cynthia soltó el teléfono y retrocedió, esta vez con desaliento. «Estoy cansada, muy cansada.»

—Déjame descansar —susurró—. Por favor, déjame descansar.

—Ven conmigo y podrás descansar —le respondió Melanie. Se lo había prometido muchas veces, muchas noches. Cynthia se dio media vuelta y miró el cristal del balcón. Al otro lado reinaba la oscuridad, pero también el descanso, la paz.

«Paz.»

El salón estaba vacío. Cynthia Adams había desaparecido del ángulo de la cámara. En la pantalla del portátil ya no se veía a la mujer andando de un lado a otro, desesperada. Iba a hacerlo. La emoción crecía por momentos. Cynthia Adams iba a hacerlo por fin, después de cuatro semanas, cuatro semanas de intensos esfuerzos que la habían llevado al borde de la locura. Un empujoncito más y se vendría literalmente abajo.

—Está junto a la ventana. —La joven que ocupaba el asiento del acompañante palideció al musitar las palabras. Las manos le temblaron al depositar despacio el micrófono en su regazo—. No puedo seguir.

—Seguirás hasta que yo te ordene lo contrario. La mujer se estremeció.

—Va a saltar. Déjeme que la detenga.

¿Detenerla? Aquella joven estaba tan loca como Cynthia Adams.

—Dile que vaya contigo.

La joven no hizo nada, tenía los nervios destrozados.

—Dile que vaya contigo o tu hermano morirá. A estas alturas ya tendrías que saber que no bromeo. Dile que vaya. Dile que la necesitas, que la echas de menos, que te lo debe. Dile que cuando estéis juntas todo irá mejor. Díselo ahora mismo y pon sentimiento.

La joven permaneció allí sentada, inmóvil. «¡Ahora!»

La joven asió el micrófono con las manos temblorosas. —Cyn —susurró—, te necesito. Estoy asustada. —Y de verdad lo estaba. No había nada como sentir realmente miedo para im-primir dramatismo a sus palabras—. Ven, por favor. —La voz se le quebró—. Es mejor así. Por favor. —Acabó con una queda súplica.

El asiento del conductor ofrecía una magnífica vista del balcón de Adams. La hoja se deslizó poco a poco hasta que en la abertura apareció Cynthia Adams; el frío viento de marzo agitaba su ligero camisón. Tenía una bonita figura, se parecía a Gloria Swanson. Sunset Boulevard, qué gran película. Hollywood ya no producía películas así. Sería una buena manera de celebrarlo: una película antigua y palomitas. Pero mientras Adams siguiera en el balcón no habría nada que celebrar. «Tírate ya, caray.»

—Dile que vaya contigo. Haz que se tire. Vamos, cariño, mués-trame tu talento.

La joven tragó saliva ante la ironía de las amables palabras; no obstante, obedeció.

—Un paso más, Cynthia. Solo uno más. Te estoy esperando.

—Ahora pon voz de niña, de niña pequeña.

—Por favor, Cynthia, tengo miedo. —La muchacha imitaba muy bien las voces; pasaba de niña a adulta: de la difunta Melanie a la doctora Haruno, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. Ven, por favor. —Exhaló un hondo y trémulo suspiro—. Te necesito.

Y entonces... lo consiguió. Un horrible grito brotó de su gar-ganta cuando Adams se arrojó al vacío. Veintidós pisos. Oyeron el ruido sordo del cuerpo contra el pavimento a pesar de que las ventanillas del coche estaban cerradas. A buen seguro, su figura ya no resultaba tan atractiva; pero la belleza reside en los ojos de quien la contempla y ver a Cynthia Adams tendida en el suelo, muerta, era... espectacular. La joven que ocupaba el asiento del acompañante estaba histérica.

—Haz el favor de calmarte, tienes que hacer otra llamada.

—Dios mío, Dios mío. —Apartó el rostro de la ventanilla cuando el coche pasó a escasa distancia del cadáver de Adams—. No puedo creerlo... Dios, voy a vomitar.

—En el coche no. Coge el teléfono, cógelo. La joven obedeció con estremecimiento.

—No puedo.

—Sí que puedes. Pulsa el uno. Tengo grabado el teléfono particular de Haruno. Cuando te responda, dile que eres una vecina de Cynthia Adams y que estás preocupada porque está de pie en la barandilla del balcón y amenaza con arrojarse al vacío. Hazlo.

La joven pulsó la tecla y esperó.

—No contesta. Estará durmiendo.

—Prueba otra vez. Deja que el teléfono suene hasta que la princesa responda. Ah, y conecta el altavoz. Quiero oír la conversación.

El tercer intento dio resultado.

—¿Diga?

Estaba durmiendo sola en casa un sábado por la noche. Resultaba agradable tener controlado también aquel aspecto de la vida de Haruno. Dio un codazo a la joven y eso hizo que pronunciara su frase tartamudeando.

—¿Doctora Haruno? ¿Es la doctora Sakura Haruno?

—¿Quién es?

—Soy... la vecina de una de sus pacientes, de Cynthia Adams. Algo le pasa. Está de pie en la barandilla del balcón y amenaza con arrojarse al vacío. —La joven, con los ojos cerrados, colgó y soltó el teléfono sobre su regazo—. He terminado.

—Por hoy.

—Pero... —Se volvió con brusquedad, atónita—. Me había dicho...

—Te dije que tu hermano seguiría con vida si me ayudabas, aún necesito tu ayuda. Sigue practicando la voz de Haruno. Tendrás que volver a imitarla dentro de unos días. Por hoy, hemos terminado. Atrévete a abrir la boca y tu hermano morirá.

Haruno estaba de camino. «Que empiece la función.»

 **LES GUSTO? COMENTEN POR FAVOR :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**ADAPTACIÓN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE (MUNDO ALTERNO)**

 **TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Domingo, 12 de marzo, 00.30 horas._

Un suicidio solía atraer a más gente, incluso en un barrio tan caro como aquel, pensó el detective Itachi Uchiha con gravedad mientras cerraba de golpe la puerta del coche y se estremecía ante el frío y penetrante viento procedente del lago. Pero cualquiera con un poco de sentido común se mantendría a buen recaudo en una noche así. Itachi, en cambio, no podía permitírselo. Había habido un aviso y a su compañero y a él les tocaba acudir. Todo por un jodido suicidio.

Aquello lo distraía del infanticidio en el que llevaba trabajando dos días enteros. Detestaba los infanticidios, pero aún detestaba más los suicidios. Solo esperaba poder quitarse de encima el caso cuanto antes y centrarse en investigar quién le había partido el cuello a un niño de seis años como si de una rama seca se tratara.

La multitud que presenciaba la escena pegada al bordillo estaba formada por veinteañeros con pinta de regresar a casa después de haber salido de noche. Guardaban silencio y mantenían los ojos pegados al escenario con una morbosa mezcla de horror, fascinación y compasión. Itachi comprendía el horror. Ningún cadáver resultaba agradable a la vista, y una caída desde un vigésimo segundo piso superaba la truculencia habitual. En cuanto a la compasión... Itachi reservaba la suya para las verdaderas víctimas. Era obvio que quienes decían que un suicidio era un crimen sin víctimas no habían tenido que comunicar nunca la muerte a los familiares.

Él sí.

Ojalá aquellos fisgones morbosos cayeran en la cuenta, tal vez así la escena dejaría de parecerles tan fascinante. Aunque por lo menos se comportaban bien y permanecían calladitos detrás de la cinta amarilla que los primeros agentes en llegar al lugar de los hechos habían atado a dos farolas. De vez en cuando, alguien daba patadas en el suelo para calentarse los pies y el extraño silencio se rompía. Un agente se apostaba junto a la cinta amarilla por el lado de la calzada y otro, por el de la acera, de espaldas al cadáver.

Itachi se aproximó con la placa en la mano. Después de cuatro meses aún se sentía extraño al acercarse a los policías de uniforme vestido de paisano.

—Uchiha, de homicidios —dijo con concisión, y se detuvo en seco, primero al notar el hedor y luego al ver el panorama. Después de trabajar doce años en el cuerpo habría jurado que estaba curado de espanto, pero el estómago se le revolvió—. Santo Dios.

El policía de uniforme asintió con la mandíbula tensa.

—Eso mismo hemos dicho nosotros.

Itachi desplazó rápidamente la vista por la hilera de balcones idénticos y luego volvió a bajarla hasta el hierro que atravesaba lo que había sido el pecho de una mujer, el pecho que había quedado abierto en canal y dejaba al descubierto los huesos hechos añicos y... las entrañas. Clavó en ella la mirada solo un momento, recordando la vez anterior que había presenciado una escena semejante. Hizo de tripas corazón; la situación presente no tenía nada que ver con aquella. La otra víctima era inocente, en cambio la mujer que allí yacía... había perecido por voluntad propia. «Nada de compasión», se dijo.

Aquella mujer se había arrojado desde un vigésimo segundo piso... y había caído sobre una decorativa valla de hierro forjado. La valla no tenía más de treinta centímetros de altura y consistía en una hilera de «úes» invertidas entre las que de vez en cuando sobresalía un hierro más largo acabado en punta. El impacto la había partido literalmente por la mitad y un surtidor de sangre había teñido el sucio montículo de nieve que se encontraba a casi un metro de distancia.

—Ha dado en el clavo —masculló.

El policía de uniforme se estremeció.

—Nunca mejor dicho.

Itachi posó la mirada en el demacrado rostro del agente.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Forbes, y ese de ahí es mi compañero, DiBello; está controlando a la gente. —Forbes hizo una mueca—. Nos lo hemos jugado a cara o cruz y yo he perdido.

Itachi escrutó los rostros de la multitud silenciosa que no necesitaba ningún control, pero un pacto era un pacto. A él le había tocado perder más de una vez durante sus años de uniforme.

—¿Alguien ha visto algo?

—Hay una pareja de adolescentes que dice haberla visto tirarse del vigésimo segundo piso a medianoche más o menos. —Forbes extendió hacia arriba un dedo enfundado en un guante negro—. Es ese balcón de ahí, donde el viento agita las cortinas, el tercero empezando por la izquierda.

—¿No le han empujado?

—Los chicos no han visto a nadie. Dicen que daba la impresión de que estaba levitando cuando se ha subido a la barandilla. Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Levitando? ¿Como un fantasma?

Forbes se encogió de hombros.

—Eso dicen. No paran de repetirlo, una y otra vez. Los he hecho subir al coche patrulla hasta que ustedes llegaran. Están bastante afectados.

—Pobrecillos. —Ellos sí que merecían compasión. El recuerdo los perseguiría durante mucho tiempo. Solo tenían diecisiete años, uno más que su hermana. La mera idea de que Izumi pudiera presenciar un horror semejante lo hizo estremecerse. Pero al momento señaló a la multitud con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Alguien la conocía?

—DiBello lo ha preguntado y parece ser que no.

Itachi observó el rostro de la mujer, fofo y deslavazado. Le salía sangre de los oídos, de la nariz y de la boca abierta. La valla de hierro había amortiguado un poco la caída, pero era imposible que un impacto desde semejante altura no le hubiera pulverizado el cráneo, así que lo que quedaba unido por el cuero cabelludo era una pura carnicería. Los rasgos se habían desdibujado y conferían a su rostro un macabro aspecto de figura de cera derretida.

—Nadie podría identificarla aunque la conociera. Tendremos que entrar en el piso desde el que saltó. ¿Vive cerca el portero?

—Me he acercado hasta su casa pero no estaba. Un vecino me ha dicho que había ido a ver jugar a los Bulls.

—Pero si el partido terminó hace dos horas. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—He hecho que lo llamaran por megafonía. Veré si puedo averiguar dónde anda.

—Gracias. ¿Podrían trasladar a la gente a la otra acera? Y asegúrense de que nadie haga fotografías. Dígale a su compañero que esté atento a las cámaras de los móviles. —Itachi sacó el suyo y llamó para pedir una orden de registro y un forense. Luego se puso en cuclillas para observar el cadáver de cerca. Llevaba un vestido negro de seda y encaje, y Itachi se preguntó si se habría arreglado expresamente para la ocasión. De todos modos el hierro había estropeado el efecto; y también las vísceras esparcidas por el pavimento. Tragó saliva. Qué mierda para quien tuviera que limpiarlo. Ese era el problema de los suicidios, pensó con amargura. Los suicidas querían desaparecer con mucho efectismo pero no se paraban a pensar en los demás, en las personas a quienes dejaban, en quienes tenían que limpiar los restos.

Qué egoístas, pudiendo evitarlo. «Cabrones.»

Se dio cuenta de que tenía los puños apretados y se esforzó por relajarse. «Contrólate, Uchiha.» Al respirar hondo, su olfato percibió el olor férreo de la sangre caliente y el asqueroso hedor de las vísceras reventadas, pero también notó un ligero aroma a canela a la vez que tras de sí unos pasos hacían crujir la nieve. Había llegado su compañero.

—Qué mierda acabar así —opinó Hoshigaki con su habitual tono tranquilo.

Itachi se volvió y le lanzó una dura mirada.

—Qué mierda para la familia, querrás decir. Imagínate las ganas que tengo de ir a decírselo.

—Cada cosa a su tiempo, Itachi —dijo Hoshigaki sin alterarse, pero su mirada era amable y comprensiva e hizo que Itachi se sintiera insignificante—. ¿Qué sabemos?

—Que se tiró del vigésimo segundo piso. Hay dos testigos que dicen que «levitó» hasta la barandilla, pero no sé a qué demonios se refieren; todavía no he hablado con ellos. En cuanto a la víctima, era joven. Tenía los brazos firmes. —Se fijó en las extremidades, las únicas partes del cuerpo que habían quedado relativamente intactas—. Debía de tener veintitantos años, treinta como mucho. —Señaló la mano que había ido a parar encima de una de las «úes» de la valla ornamental—. Lleva un buen pedrusco en la mano derecha, en cambio en la izquierda no hay rastros de ninguna alianza; lo más probable es que no estuviera casada. Tenía que tener dinero porque ese anillo cuesta un buen pico. No parece que haya estado forcejeando porque no le veo señales en los brazos ni en las piernas.

Hoshigaki se acuclilló a su lado.

—Menudo colorido.

Llevaba las uñas pintadas de un rojo intenso.

—Ya lo he notado. El rojo combinado con el encaje negro resulta muy llamativo.

Hoshigaki se encogió de hombros.

—No sería la primera vez que alguien se suicida para dejar huella. ¿No hay nadie que la conozca?

Itachi se puso en pie.

—No. Espero que el piso desde donde se tiró fuera el suyo. He pedido una orden de registro y el forense está en camino. Vamos a hablar con la pareja que...

—Déjenme pasar. —La voz se abrió paso en medio de la noche; era suave pero denotaba autoridad.

—Señora, usted no puede pasar ahí. Por favor, manténgase detrás de la cinta.

Itachi levantó la cabeza y vio que el agente DiBello impedía con el brazo el paso a una mujer que llevaba un abrigo de lana de color tabaco; el oscuro cabello agitado por el viento le cubría el rostro.

La mujer volvió a hablar con voz queda y tranquila, pero firme.

—Soy su doctora. Déjeme pasar, agente.

—Déjela pasar —repitió Hoshigaki, y DiBello le hizo caso, pero Itachi se interpuso en su camino y le impidió el paso antes de que pudiera contaminarle la escena.

La mujer se puso de puntillas, pero aun así no alcanzaba a ver por encima del hombro de Itachi. Él le puso la mano en el hombro y la empujó hacia atrás con suavidad. Ella dio un respingo, pero cooperó.

—Señora, estamos esperando al forense. No hay nada que usted pueda hacer.

Ella retrocedió un paso en completo silencio.

—¿Se ha arrojado por el balcón?

Itachi asintió.

—Lo siento, doctora. Tal vez usted pueda explicarnos... —Pero la frase quedó en el aire cuando la mujer se retiró el pelo de la cara; Itachi la reconoció al instante y una oleada de ira le hizo hervir la sangre—. Pero si es Haruno. —Se trataba de Sakura Haruno. Valiente doctora; esa mujer no era más que una loquera. Eso en sí ya era malo, pero encima la señorita Haruno se había ganado a pulso la pésima fama que tenía.

No era una simple loquera de esas que andan por ahí preguntándole a la gente si odia a su madre. Se trataba de una de esas «almas caritativas» que tiran alegremente por la borda semanas enteras de duro trabajo policial al subir al estrado y declarar con una tranquilidad pasmosa que un conocido asesino que ha «confesado» haber matado a tres niñas y a un policía no está en su sano juicio y, por tanto, no puede ser juzgado. Cuatro familias destrozadas no habían podido ver que se hiciera justicia porque una medicucha había dicho que el asesino estaba loco.

Pues claro que aquel hijo de puta estaba loco. Confesó que había asesinado brutalmente a tres niñas pequeñas, casi unos bebés. Había estrangulado con sus propias manos a un veterano policía cuando este trataba de detenerlo. El hecho de que estuviera loco no lo hacía menos culpable. Ahora el muy cabrón estaba tan tranquilo en un hospital psiquiátrico de Chicago pintando macetas en lugar de pudrirse en una celda de dos metros cuadrados hasta que le clavaran una aguja en el brazo. No era justo ni estaba bien. Pero eso era lo que había ocurrido y aquella mujer era quien lo había permitido.

Itachi había asistido al juicio junto con otros policías, y esperaba en vano que Haruno cambiara de idea, que hiciera lo que debía hacer. Recordaba cómo los padres de las niñas lloraban en silencio, conscientes de que no se haría justicia; cómo la esposa del agente muerto escuchaba sentada en primera fila, rodeada y apoyada por una multitud de policías uniformados. Haruno no pestañeó, mantuvo fija la mirada de sus fríos ojos verdes.

Una mirada como la que ahora le dirigía a él.

—¿Y usted quién es? —le preguntó.

—Soy el detective Itachi Uchiha. Este es mi compañero, el detective Kisame Hoshigaki.

La mujer aguzó la vista para examinar su rostro y él hizo todo lo que pudo para no desviar la mirada. Desde el asiento que había ocupado durante el juicio le había parecido elegante, sofisticada. Inaccesible. Itachi también aguzó la vista cuando ella se volvió hacia Hoshigaki.

—Kisame, por favor, pídele a tu compañero que se aparte. Por lo menos identificaré a la víctima.

Hoshigaki la tomó suavemente por el brazo.

—Sakura, no lo hagas. Está... Está destrozada.

Itachi se apartó y la invitó a pasar con un ademán exagerado.

—Si ella quiere verlo...

Hoshigaki lanzó a su compañero una mirada de advertencia.

—Itachi.

—Tranquilo, Kisame —susurró ella dando un paso hacia delante sin inmutarse. La mujer miró el cadáver durante más de un minuto y luego se volvió hacia ellos con el rostro perfectamente compuesto y la mirada igual de fría que antes.

—Se llamaba Cynthia Adams. No tiene parientes cercanos.

Extrajo una tarjeta de visita del bolsillo de su abrigo y se la tendió a Hoshigaki sin el menor titubeo.

—Llámame si tenéis alguna pregunta —se brindó—. Responderé a todo lo que pueda.

Y, sin más, se volvió y se dirigió a un Mercedes de color plata aparcado detrás del sencillo Ford de

Hoshigaki. Itachi se subía por las paredes.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Itachi —le advirtió Hoshigaki—. No es el momento.

—¿Pues cuándo, sino ahora? —Controló su tono de voz, consciente de la multitud que se había instalado allí cerca—. Se presenta aquí, identifica a la víctima y se queda más fresca que una lechuga. Y luego se marcha tan campante. ¿Por qué se ha tirado por el balcón, «doctora»? Usted debería saberlo, ¿no le parece? —«Y debería preocuparle, joder», pensó furioso. «Debería preocuparse por algo.»— ¿Qué clase de doctora es? —masculló para terminar. Y observó que ella se detenía, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.

De uno de ellos extrajo un guante y se lo puso sin dejar de darles la espalda.

—Si me necesitas, llámame, Kisame —fue todo cuanto dijo antes de alejarse.

Hoshigaki se mordió la parte interior de las mejillas; estaba que echaba chispas.

—Te he dicho que ahora no, Itachi.

Itachi se dio media vuelta, despreciando a Haruno.

—¿Y qué más da? Total, le importa un carajo.

—No sabes lo que dices, no la conoces.

Itachi volvió la cabeza. Hoshigaki observaba a Haruno cruzar la calle con una expresión ceñuda nada propia de él.

—¿Y tú sí? —No se lo esperaba; el venerable Kisame Hoshigaki había sucumbido a los esculturales encantos de una tiparraca como Haruno. «No seré yo quien caiga en sus garras.»

Hoshigaki exhaló un suspiro de enojo que se transformó en vaho y formó una barrera que se interpuso entre ambos un instante. Luego tanto la barrera como la expresión ceñuda se desvanecieron y Hoshigaki se quedó mirando a Haruno con tal tristeza que a Itachi le dio en qué pensar.

—Pues sí, mira por dónde. Ve a hablar con los chicos, Itachi. Yo iré enseguida.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y dejó de hacer cábalas. Que se las entendiera Hoshigaki con el carámbano; él tenía cosas mejores que hacer, como por ejemplo ocuparse del escenario del crimen para que el forense recogiera los restos de Cynthia Adams y todos pudieran marcharse a sus casas. Tomaría declaración a los adolescentes, registraría el piso en busca de algún documento de identificación y se largaría de allí cuanto antes.

«Un minuto más, aguanta un minuto más.» Sakura Haruno se repetía las palabras a modo de mantra para conservar la calma hasta que estuviera a solas. Cynthia había muerto. Santo Dios. Yacía en plena calle, abierta en canal...

«No pienses en ella. No pienses en ella muerta y reventada. Limítate a salir corriendo, muy rápido. Aguanta un minuto más; luego podrás desmoronarte, Sakura, pero no antes.»

Trató de introducir a tientas la llave en la cerradura del coche, consciente de que Kisame Hoshigaki y su compañero la observaban desde la retaguardia. Kisame y su airado compañero, quienquiera que fuera. Había dicho que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha, recordó; por fin logró hacer coincidir la llave con la cerradura y abrir la puerta. Se concentró en la imagen de los fríos ojos negros del hombre. Estaba enfadadísimo, hecho una furia. «Aguanta un...»

—¿Sakura?

«Mierda.» Del respingo que dio las llaves cayeron al suelo y fueron a parar debajo del coche. Respiró hondo. Hoshigaki estaba muy cerca.

—Estoy bien, Kisame. Ve a hacer tu trabajo.

—Ya lo hago. Sakura, estás temblando.

—Kisame, por favor. —Su voz sonó entrecortada. Era humillante—. Tengo que alejarme de aquí.

Él la asió por el brazo y la ayudó a acomodarse en el asiento del conductor.

—No deberías conducir, Sakura. Deja que alguien te acompañe a casa.

—Nadie puede —respondió ella como en una nube—. Por eso he tardado tanto en venir. He llamado a mis compañeros, a mis amigos. Nunca voy sola a casa de un paciente; no está bien, no es ético. —Se estaba yendo por las ramas, pero no era capaz de controlarse—. No he encontrado a nadie en casa, así que he venido de todos modos. —Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos enseguida porque solo veía la imagen de Cynthia... muerta—. Pero he llegado tarde.

—No es culpa tuya, y lo sabes, Sakura—dijo Hoshigaki en tono amable.

Sakura notó que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero se contuvo.

—Está muerta, Kisame. —Qué sinsentido: Cynthia Adams estaba espachurrada en la calle, con la cabeza tan blanda como una gominola y las tripas a la vista de todo el mundo. Sí, estaba bien muerta.

—Ya lo sé. —Le tomó la mano y se la apretó—. ¿Por qué has venido, Sakura? ¿Te ha llamado ella?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—No. He recibido una llamada anónima, de una vecina.

—¿Por qué se ha tirado del balcón?

Él hablaba con una voz tranquila, dulce, que iba socavando el muro que contenía las lágrimas de Sakura.

—Joder, Kisame, deja que me marche. Por favor. Hablaremos mañana, te lo prometo.

—No dejaré que te vayas sin asegurarme de que estás bien.

Sakura volvió a respirar hondo y luego exhaló lentamente. Aferró el volante con ambas manos y miró por encima del hombro de Hoshigaki a su compañero, que estaba apostado junto a un coche patrulla, con el duro semblante iluminado por los potentes faros. Los estaba mirando; la observaba. Incluso desde la distancia que los separaba sentía la penetrante mirada del hombre, su animadversión. Tenía los intensos ojos negros entrecerrados y la mandíbula tensa.

—Veo que has cambiado de compañero —murmuró sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Uchiha, igual que hacía él.

—Sí. Es Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Sasuke? —Conocía a Sasuke Uchiha y le merecía confianza. También confiaba en su esposa, Karin. Ambos eran buenas personas.

—Itachi y Sasuke son hermanos.

—Ahora lo entiendo. —Itachi Uchiha se parecía a su hermano. Tenían el mismo pelo negro oscuro y los mismos ojos negros, aunque la mirada de Itachi resultaba más dura, más seria que la de su hermano. Su rostro era más anguloso y su mandíbula un poco más cuadrada. En cuanto a su boca... era más dulce hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era ella. Demostraba que era compasivo. «Pero no conmigo.»

—No le caigo bien —aseguró en tono ecuánime—. No te preocupes, Kisame. La mayoría piensa como él.

Él exhaló un profundo y triste suspiro.

—Estuvo en el juicio, Sakura.

No hizo falta que especificara en cuál, ambos lo sabían bien. Harold Green había asesinado brutalmente a tres niñas. Pero el hombre no veía en ellas a criaturas de seis años con coletas rubias y sonrisas melladas. En su lugar veía a demonios de dientes ensangrentados que acudían a devorarlo. Al principio Sakura se había mostrado escéptica, pero tras observarlo durante horas enteras y consultar con los médicos de la clínica donde llevaban años tratando su grave esquizofrenia, acabó creyéndolo. Estaba verdaderamente loco. Y por tanto, según la ley, no era responsable de sus actos. Y eso era lo que ella había declarado, consiguiendo a duras penas mantener la mirada y la voz serenas a pesar de la cantidad de rostros que la observaban con desdén.

Todos los policías que aquel día llenaban la sala la consideraban fría. Pensaban que se había dejado engañar fácilmente por un asesino y se limitaba a permanecer allí sentada, indiferente, mientras las madres de las niñas lloraban desconsoladas.

Se equivocaban de medio a medio.

El hecho de que el detective Itachi Uchiha se contara entre ellos lo explicaba todo. El hombre seguía apostado al otro lado de la calle mirándola con una expresión desdeñosa que no se esforzaba por disimular. Sakura fue la primera en apartar la vista para posarla en el rostro preocupado de Hoshigaki.

—Lo entiendo.

—No, no lo entiendes; por lo menos no del todo. Él fue quien encontró a la tercera niña.

Sakura aferró el volante con más fuerza. Aquel día ella estaba con Green, intentando sonsacarle en qué lugar se encontraba la tercera niña. El hombre decía que estaba viva, pero cuando la policía llegó descubrieron que no era así. Ella no sabía quién la había encontrado; de hecho, no quería saberlo. Resultaba demasiado amargo aceptar que no había llegado a tiempo de salvarla.

Y si para ella resultaba amargo, mucho más debía de serlo para el hombre que había hallado el cuerpecito sin vida de la criatura.

—Eso sí que lo explica todo. Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse furioso.

—Es un buen hombre, Sakura. Y un buen policía.

Ella asintió.

—No te apures, Kisame, de verdad que lo entiendo. —Y así era, lo comprendía mucho mejor de lo que nadie creía—. ¿Me alcanzas las llaves? Se han caído debajo del coche.

Hoshigaki suspiró.

—Muy bien. Te llamaré mañana. Me hará falta consultar el historial de Cynthia Adams. —El hombre palpó el suelo por debajo del coche y se alzó con el llavero de Sakura en la mano.

Sakura asintió, y en cierta medida se sintió aliviada al oír que el motor del coche se ponía en marcha a la primera. Se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

—Dile a tu compañero... —Dijera lo que dijese, no cambiaría las cosas—. No importa. Te estoy muy agradecida, Kisame, como siempre.

Al apartarse del bordillo, le temblaban las manos. Se alejó tres manzanas y luego aparcó en un callejón, apoyó la cabeza en el volante y dejó que brotaran las lágrimas. «Mierda, Cynthia. ¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¿Por qué te has hecho a ti misma una cosa así?»

Sin embargo, ya sabía cuál era la respuesta. Y también sabía que no podría haber hecho nada para disuadirla. Ella solo era capaz de ayudar a los pacientes que así lo deseaban; el resto acababa haciendo lo que quería hacer. Lo sabía muy bien. Aun así, no podía evitar lamentarlo.

Cynthia Adams había vivido con mucho dolor y un terrible sentimiento de culpa por motivos que escapaban a su control. En cambio sí que había controlado su propia muerte, lo cual resultaba muy irónico.

Desanimada y exhausta, Sakura salió del callejón y se dirigió a su casa. Esa noche no iba a poder descansar. El historial de Cynthia Adams era extensísimo. Le llevaría muchas horas seleccionar la información importante para Kisame Hoshigaki y su airado compañero. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Itachi Uchiha y por Cynthia Adams.

Y tal vez también por sí misma.

 _Domingo, 12 de marzo, 1.15 horas._

Itachi había observado a Hoshigaki seguir con la mirada el coche de Haruno antes de volver a ponerse manos a la obra con la mayor profesionalidad. Hoshigaki había hablado con el forense y la unidad de la policía científica mientras Itachi interrogaba a los adolescentes.

Estos no aportaron nada nuevo; solo le explicaron que habían visto levitar a Adams hasta la barandilla, luego se había quedado quieta un momento y se había dado media vuelta, y con los brazos extendidos se había arrojado al vacío. Itachi envió a los chicos a sus casas, con sus padres; sabía que tras presenciar una escena así nunca volverían a ser los mismos.

Ahora Hoshigaki y él delante de la puerta del piso de Cynthia Adams observaban cómo el portero, borracho, hacía cuanto podía por introducir la llave maestra en la cerradura. Parecía ser que Jim McNulty había celebrado la victoria de los Bulls bebiendo como un cosaco en su bar favorito. Ya daban por hecho que esa noche no regresaría cuando apareció tambaleándose, llave maestra en mano, justo en el momento en que los forenses colocaban el cuerpo de Cynthia Adams sobre una camilla. No habían conseguido desclavarla de la verja, por lo que habían tenido que llevarse medio metro de hierro forjado. El portero, al ver que faltaba un tramo de verja, la emprendió a gritos hasta que reparó en el cadáver de Adams.

Desde ese instante no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que conocía a la señorita Adams? —le preguntó Itachi, frunciendo el rostro ante el hediondo aliento del hombre. Por suerte, no había fuego cerca. McNulty estaba borracho como una cuba.

—Tres años. Se mudó aquí hace tres años. —Abrió la puerta y Itachi enseguida reparó en dos cosas. En primer lugar, en el piso hacía un frío polar, lo cual era previsible; la puerta del balcón llevaba abierta más de una hora. Lo segundo, sin embargo, un penetrante olor a flores, lo dejó perplejo. El suelo del piso de Cynthia Adams estaba cubierto por más flores de las que jamás había visto en ninguna floristería.

Hoshigaki frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué coño es esto?

—Son lirios. —Itachi entró en el piso de Adams y tomó con cuidado una de las flores—. Las flores de los muertos.

—Santo Dios —dijo Hoshigaki mientras escrutaba el salón—. Todas estas flores deben de costar por lo menos cien dólares.

Itachi arqueó una ceja.

—Y trescientos también. —Cuando Hoshigaki le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, Itachi se encogió de hombros—. Hice una asignatura de horticultura cuando me estaba sacando la carrera. —Tomó el primer sobre de un montón de correo desordenado de varios centímetros de altura que cubría el mueble del recibidor.

—Qué cantidad de correo. —Se volvió hacia el portero—. ¿Ha estado fuera de la ciudad?

El portero negó con la cabeza. Un hilo de sudor perlaba su labio superior y su mirada se paseaba de un lado a otro.

—No, pero debía un mes de alquiler. Era la primera vez que se retrasaba en el pago en los tres años que llevaba viviendo aquí. El administrador me había pedido que vigilara el piso para estar seguro de que no pensaba largarse sin decir nada.

Itachi hizo cuanto pudo por sortear las flores y salió al balcón.

—Hay una pequeña escalera de mano —le gritó a Hoshigaki—. Los chicos me han contado que parecía que levitara, pero lo que ha hecho ha sido subirse a la escalera.

—Qué oportuna.

El portero se dirigió tambaleándose a la vidriera.

—Antes no estaba. Vine hace una semana para reparar un grifo que goteaba y ahí no había ninguna escalera.

—Si vino para reparar un grifo, ¿cómo es que se fijó en lo que había en el balcón? —preguntó

Hoshigaki sin acritud.

El portero palideció.

—Salí a fumar.

—Debió de ponerla expresamente para la ocasión —masculló Hoshigaki, y de repente levantó la voz—. Itachi.

Este volvió la cabeza al instante. Hoshigaki sostenía entre dos dedos enguantados una hoja impresa y sus labios dibujaban una mueca. Era una fotografía en papel brillante. En ella se veía a una chica colgada de una soga, con los pies a una distancia considerable del suelo. Su semblante resultaba grotesco, tenía los ojos fuera de las órbitas y la boca muy abierta, como si tratara por todos los medios de tomar aire.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Hoshigaki al portero.

El hombre dio un paso atrás y su rostro palideció aún más.

—No lo sé, no la había visto nunca. Tengo que irme.

—Enseguida, señor McNulty. —Itachi le interceptó el paso—. Por favor. Dice que ha estado vigilando el piso a petición del administrador. ¿Sabe quién trajo todas estas flores? ¿Fue la propia señorita Adams?

—No lo sé. Lo siento —dijo entre dientes.

—No importa. Revisaremos las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad. —Había reparado en la cámara dirigida hacia el ascensor en cuanto se habían abierto las puertas.

McNulty sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no es posible. La cámara está estropeada.

—Qué casualidad —masculló Hoshigaki—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin funcionar?

McNulty se removió en el sitio.

—Unas cuantas semanas.

Itachi lo miró fijamente.

—¿Semanas?

McNulty apartó la vista, a sus pálidas mejillas asomaron unas manchas de rubor.

—Bueno, más bien meses.

Itachi estaba seguro de que McNulty sabía bastante más de lo que decía.

—¿Había recibido la señorita Adams alguna visita últimamente?

McNulty parecía abatido.

—Siempre tenía muchas visitas.

Itachi aguzó el oído. Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Hoshigaki también había captado el sentido de la frase.

—¿A qué tipo de visitas se refiere, señor?

El intento de McNulty por hacerse el desentendido no surtió efecto.

—Cynthia le gustaba a mucha gente.

—¿A muchos hombres, quiere decir? —preguntó Itachi con aspereza.

McNulty cerró los ojos, la culpabilidad se hizo patente en su rostro. Itachi pensó que si hubiera estado sobrio, no habría sido ni mucho menos tan transparente. Ni habría colaborado tanto. Bien por los Bulls.

—Sí, a unos cuantos.

—¿Sí o a unos cuantos?

El hombre abrió los ojos, preso de pánico.

—Escuchen, si mi esposa lo descubre... me matará.

Hoshigaki lo miró perplejo.

—¿Está diciendo que tenía una aventura con la señorita Adams?

—No. —McNulty sacudió la cabeza con fuerza—. No teníamos ninguna aventura, pasó solo una vez.

Itachi arqueó una ceja.

—Una vez.

McNulty dio otro paso atrás.

—O dos. Tres como máximo.

—¿Le... cobraba, señor McNulty? —preguntó Hoshigaki con delicadeza.

Itachi no creía que la mirada de puro horror que observó en el rostro del hombre pudiera fingirse.

—¡No! Por Dios, no. Lo hizo porque me estaba... agradecida. Eso es todo.

La cosa se ponía interesante, pensó Itachi.

—¿Agradecida? ¿Por qué?

—Porque desconecté la cámara de su planta, ¿de acuerdo? Algunos de sus amiguitos no querían que los vieran. No sé sus nombres, nunca me ha interesado saberlos. Ella hacía su vida y yo hacía la vista gorda, lo juro por Dios. Por favor, dejen que me vaya.

Itachi dirigió una mirada a Hoshigaki.

—¿Hemos terminado con él?

—Por ahora sí —se limitó a responder Hoshigaki, y ambos observaron cómo McNulty se marchaba caminando con torpeza entre las flores que tapizaban el suelo, ansioso por alejarse cuanto antes. Estaremos en contacto, señor McNulty —añadió. Este asintió una vez más con gesto trémulo y desapareció.

Itachi cerró la puerta.

—Me pregunto qué tipo de amigos eran esos.

—Y yo me pregunto si esto fue un obsequio de alguno de ellos. —Hoshigaki alzó la fotografía de la muerta pendiente de la soga—. ¿Asfixia autoerótica?

Itachi hizo una mueca.

—No lo sé, hasta ahora no me he encontrado con ningún caso.

—Yo sí —respondió Hoshigaki, y entró en el dormitorio—. Cuando las cosas se tuercen, no es nada agradable. Mira a ver si encuentras alguna foto de Adams, por lo menos veremos qué cara tenía; yo entretanto echaré un vistazo por aquí.

Itachi oyó cómo Hoshigaki abría los cajones del dormitorio de Adams mientras él rebuscaba en el bolso y extraía el carnet de conducir del monedero. La compasión que le inspiró el melancólico rostro de la fotografía lo sorprendió ingratamente. La mujer parecía muy íntegra. Muy escrupulosa, muy comedida.

Minutos antes, en cambio, yacía en mitad de la acera, veintidós pisos más abajo. Estaba bien muerta. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Qué habría ocurrido durante el último mes para que se retrasara en el pago del alquiler y, en definitiva, se deprimiera tanto que creyera que quitarse la vida era la única solución a sus problemas? Ahora los problemas los tenían los demás, pensó con amargura. Una vez muertos los suicidas no podían responder a las preguntas que se hacían sus seres queridos.

—Tenía treinta y cuatro años, Hoshigaki. Llevaba lentillas y era donante de órganos.

Hoshigaki se asomó a la puerta del dormitorio, con unas esposas forradas en una mano y un pequeño látigo de cuero en la otra.

—Y estaba metida en algún asuntillo poco decoroso. En la esquina hay una polea. Parece que se ha colgado más de una vez.

Itachi miró perplejo la parafernalia que Hoshigaki llevaba en las manos y luego volvió a observar a la digna mujer del carnet de conducir.

—Por su aspecto, nadie lo diría.

—A veces las apariencias engañan. ¿Qué hay en el bolso?

Itachi echó un vistazo rápido al contenido.

—Cuatro tarjetas de crédito, un móvil, varios pintalabios distintos y unas llaves. —Las alzó—. La llave de un Honda, la del piso y otra muy pequeña.

—¿De una caja fuerte?

Itachi introdujo las llaves en una bolsa de plástico mientras Hoshigaki hacía lo propio con el látigo y las esposas.

—Es posible. ¿Hay alguna carta del banco entre la correspondencia?

Hoshigaki se acercó a la mesa y hurgó entre el montón de cartas.

—No parece que haya abierto ninguna. Aquí hay una del banco. Vamos a echarle un vistazo... Caray. —Hoshigaki frunció el entrecejo ante el sobre que tenía en la mano—. Esta sí que está abierta. No tiene sello, ni tampoco remitente. —Del sobre extrajo una fotografía, y su expresión se tornó lúgubre—. Otra mujer muerta. Esta está dentro de un ataúd. —Le entregó la foto a Itachi—.

Mira lo que tiene en las manos.

Itachi sintió que un ligero escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—Un lirio. Parece la chica de la soga. —Cogió la mitad del correo y empezó a rebuscar. Al cabo de diez minutos habían encontrado diez fotografías, todas igual de truculentas. Y todas de la misma chica. En ninguna aparecía el nombre ni la dirección del remitente—. Alguien ha estado jugando con los sentimientos de Cynthia.

Hoshigaki tomó una fotografía enmarcada de encima del escritorio de Adams. Tras el cristal había una joven con el pelo cubriéndole los ojos.

—Esta es la chica. Es obvio que Adams la conocía. —Extrajo la fotografía del marco—. En el reverso no aparece ningún nombre.

—En esa foto era más joven que en estas. Debía de tener... ¿unos dieciséis años? Me da la impresión de que se la hicieron en la escuela. Las que mi hermana Izumi trae a casa tienen el mismo fondo grisáceo. —Se inclinó y sacó una caja estrecha y alargada de debajo de la mesa. Tenía la medida correspondiente a una docena de rosas, aunque no era eso lo que esperaba encontrar dentro.

—Ábrela —lo instó Hoshigaki.

Itachi levantó la tapa con cautela.

—Mierda. —Una cuerda con un nudo corredizo se encontraba dispuesta sobre un grueso de papel de seda blanco, y una tarjetita dorada colgaba del extremo que formaba el lazo—. «Ven conmigo. Encontrarás la paz» —leyó, y al levantar la cabeza vio la sombría mirada de Hoshigaki—. Tenemos que avisar a la científica.

Hoshigaki los llamó por teléfono, y al guardarse el aparato en el bolsillo exhaló un suspiro.

—Me parece que mañana Sakura va a tener que contestar a unas cuantas preguntas.

Itachi tensó la mandíbula ante la idea.

—Creo que tienes razón.

 **ORALE POBRE SAKURA EN LA QUE SE METIÓ :) E ITA LA ODIA :(**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Domingo, 12 de marzo, 10.30 horas._

Mei Terumi aguardó a que el director editorial del Bulletin de Chicago examinara metódicamente sus fotografías y leyera con mucha atención el texto que había estado retocando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, el hombre levantó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo las ha conseguido? —preguntó Reese Schmidt señalando las imágenes.

—Estando en el sitio adecuado en el momento adecuado —respondió Mei, encogiéndose de hombros. «Es mi karma», pensó, pero le pareció que Schmidt no compartiría su parecer—. La víctima vivía en el mismo edificio que yo. Estaba doblando la esquina para entrar en casa justo cuando se tiró por el balcón. Oí un grito y entonces eché a correr junto con tres personas más. Una pareja vio la caída. —Posó el dedo en la esquina de la primera fotografía: la cruda imagen de una mujer abierta en canal, desangrándose, junto a la cual había dos jóvenes; el blanco y negro captaba por completo su estupefacción—. Empecé a hacer fotos aquí y allá.

El hombre la miraba con escepticismo.

—¿Delante de la policía?

—Aún no habían llegado —respondió con calma—. Después seguí haciendo fotos, pero con más discreción.

—¿No utilizó el flash?

—Tengo una buena cámara, no hace falta flash. —Arqueó una ceja—. Me gusta conservar las fotos que hago.

En el rostro del hombre se dibujó una sonrisa irónica.

—Claro. ¿Qué me dice del texto?

—Lo he escrito yo.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso. ¿De dónde ha sacado la información? «Según una fuente anónima, la policía ha encontrado pruebas que indican que alguien coaccionó a la víctima para que se tirara desde un vigésimo segundo piso.» ¿Quién es esa fuente anónima?

Al ver que la chica no respondía, Schmidt entornó los ojos.

—No hay ninguna fuente anónima. O se lo ha inventado o bien oyó alguna conversación entre los policías. Dígame, ¿lo primero o lo segundo?

Mei, contrariada, se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla.

—Lo segundo.

—Me lo imaginaba. —El hombre se sentó en su silla, tenía los dedos algo crispados—. Consiga que el Departamento de Policía de Chicago lo confirme, busque a alguien con quien pueda ponerme en contacto para comprobar los hechos y le publicaré el artículo.

«Por fin.» Eran las palabras que llevaba dos años enteros esperando oír.

—¿Dónde?

La sonrisa de él fue breve y algo burlona.

—No sea codiciosa, señorita... Terumi. Consiga una declaración que pueda comprobar y ya hablaremos.

A ella le pareció un trato justo. No era lo ideal, pero era justo. Por una fracción de segundo se planteó echar mano de su otra baza: su padre. Pero eso no sería justo, ni para Schmidt ni para ella. Se dispuso a recoger las fotografías y frunció el entrecejo cuando el hombre posó la mano sobre la primera, aquella en la que aparecían los adolescentes y el cadáver tan solo unos instantes después del impacto.

—No quiero que me demanden por difundir información falsa —dijo él en tono suave—, pero siempre puedo utilizar las fotos. Las imágenes no mienten.

Mei apretó los dientes.

—Yo tampoco. Volveré. —Salió a la calle con paso brioso y se dirigió a la comisaría. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacer que le confirmaran la información, pero lo conseguiría. El destino le había servido un artículo en bandeja, por así decirlo. Ahora le tocaba sacarle partido.

 _Domingo, 12 de marzo, 12.30 horas._

Itachi detestaba la sala de autopsias. Incluso en los mejores días, solo el olor ya le revolvía el estómago, y ese día no era uno de los mejores para ninguno de los implicados.

Se detuvo nada más traspasar la puerta y miró el cuerpo tendido en la mesa. La que había salido peor parada era Cynthia Adams. Si se había suicidado, había sido con ayuda. Alguien la había estado torturando sistemáticamente con fotos y obsequios. En todas partes donde aparecía alguna firma, esta era «Melanie». Hoshigaki pensó que probablemente se trataba de la chica del ataúd y Itachi era de la misma opinión.

La forense no lo oyó entrar de tan absorta como estaba examinando las manos de Cynthia Adams. Por suerte había cubierto el torso de la chica con una sábana. Itachi carraspeó y Hinata Hyuga levantó los ojos, protegidos con unas gafas de plástico. No entendía cómo la mujer podía soportar el olor, sobre todo ahora que estaba en avanzado estado de gestación. La admiración que sentía por Hinata creció un poco más.

—¿Me has llamado? —le preguntó, y los labios de ella dibujaron una mueca.

—Sí. ¿Dónde está Hoshigaki?

—Escuchando los mensajes del contestador de la víctima y viendo la grabación de la cámara de seguridad del vestíbulo del edificio donde vivía. —Al parecer, la gratitud que sentía el portero, el señor McNulty, no implicaba haber desconectado todas las cámaras del edificio—. Trata de averiguar quién le llevó todos esos lirios.

Hinata asintió con gesto enérgico.

—Recuérdame lo de los lirios antes de marcharte —dijo—. Pero antes seguro que querrás saber lo que he encontrado en el análisis de tóxicos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Itachi, y tomó la carpeta que ella le tendía por encima del cadáver de Adams.

En el piso de la mujer habían encontrado diecisiete botes de medicamentos distintos. Cuatro de ellos se los había recetado la doctora Sakura Haruno. En los otros trece aparecían los nombres de otros médicos, las fechas se remontaban a más de cinco años atrás.

Hinata se estiró y se llevó las manos a la parte baja de la espalda.

—Estás de suerte, le debo un favor a Hoshigaki. No habría venido en plena noche por cualquiera.

—Exhaló un suspiro y se sentó en un taburete, junto a la mesa donde llevaba a cabo las autopsias—. En el análisis de orina no ha aparecido ninguno de los medicamentos. La última receta la hizo Haruno y era de Xanax. Se utiliza para tratar la ansiedad y la depresión. Eso es lo que debería haber encontrado en la orina, pero en su lugar han aparecido niveles altos de fenciclidina.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

—A lo mejor la consumía.

Hinata se puso en pie.

—Ven aquí. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Salieron de la morgue y lo guió hasta el laboratorio. Allí olía mejor. Itachi respiró hondo sin hacer caso de la risita que soltó ella.

—Enséñame lo que tengas que enseñarme.

Ella vertió unas cuantas cápsulas procedentes de dos botes distintos en una hoja de papel blanco. Itachi recordaba haber visto uno de los botes en el piso de Adams. El otro llevaba una etiqueta del hospital.

—Lo de la izquierda es el Xanax del hospital y lo de la derecha, las cápsulas que encontrasteis en la mesilla de noche de Adams —explicó ella.

Itachi miró las cápsulas con suma atención.

—Parecen iguales.

—Eso es lo que querían que pensara ella. Alguien vació las cápsulas y las rellenó con fenciclidina.

Itachi posó los ojos en la mirada de preocupación de ella.

—Quienquiera que fuera se buscó un trabajo de la hostia.

—Quienquiera que fuera quería que perdiera la cabeza y se volviera completamente loca.

Itachi pensó en las fotografías; en la soga que contenía la caja de regalo; en la pistola cargada que habían encontrado en otra caja, dentro de un armario; en la escalera que la semana anterior no estaba en el balcón. En los lirios.

—Qué mierda.

—Bien expresado —soltó Hinata—. Volvamos a la sala de autopsias, quiero enseñarte otra cosa. —Él la siguió y la observó alzar el brazo derecho de Adams. En la parte interior de sus muñecas había sendas cicatrices verticales, profundas e irregulares.

—Ya había intentado suicidarse antes —concluyó él.

—Por lo menos una vez.

—En su piso hemos encontrado una pistola cargada y una soga. Las dos cosas estaban guardadas en cajas de regalo y llevaban una etiqueta dorada. En las dos etiquetas ponía: «Ven conmigo».

Hinata suspiró.

—Alguien quería de verdad que se quitara la vida.

—Eso parece. Me has dicho que te recordara lo de los lirios.

—Sí. Tenía polen en los orificios nasales.

—Encontramos una flor debajo de su almohada.

—Entonces es lógico. No he encontrado polen en las manos.

—¿Es posible que desapareciera al lavárselas?

—Tal vez, pero con tantos lirios como dices que encontrasteis es poco probable que no se le quedara un poco de polen en las uñas si los hubiera tocado. Y más con esas uñas.

Itachi miró las largas uñas pintadas de rojo de Adams.

—Así que no tocó los lirios.

—Es lo más probable.

—Por lo tanto, quien los llevó al piso fue otra persona. —Sonó su móvil y lo sacó del bolsillo.

Era Hoshigaki, y parecía... furioso.

—¿Dónde estás, Itachi?

—En la morgue. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ha venido Latent a decirme a quién pertenecen las huellas que la científica ha encontrado en el piso de Adams. Itachi aguardó pero Hoshigaki no proseguía.

—¿Y? Hoshigaki, ¿qué es lo que ha descubierto Latent?

—Haz el favor de venir —le espetó Hoshigaki—. Y date prisa, joder.

 _Domingo, 12 de marzo, 12.30 horas._

Sakura examinó su rostro reflejado en el espejo que había junto a la puerta de entrada a su casa. Necesitaría un buen corrector para disimular las ojeras. Era el segundo domingo del mes, día en que solía comer con sus amigos en la taberna Blue Lemon. Después de pasarse horas enteras examinando el historial de Cynthia Adams y dormir poco y mal, se sentía tentada de telefonear a sus amigos y poner una excusa, pero se resistió. No podía permitir que la muerte de una paciente le desbaratara la vida, a esas alturas ya debería saberlo. Su amigo Kiba, un cirujano acostumbrado a perder pacientes en el quirófano, siempre le repetía el mismo sermón. Con suerte, no tendría que aplicarse el cuento muy a menudo.

Decidió animarse y ponerse de punta en blanco. Dedicó más tiempo del habitual a arreglarse el pelo y maquillarse, e incluso decidió estrenar la chaqueta de cuero de color rojo que había estado reservando para una ocasión especial. Ino se quedaría sin habla cuando la viera, pensó. Le suplicaría que se la prestara y Sakura, como siempre, acabaría cediendo. Y, como si fuera la hermana que nunca había tenido, Ino se la quedaría hasta que Sakura decidiera asaltar su ropero en busca de las prendas perdidas. Así había sido siempre desde que Ino pasara una temporada viviendo con la familia Haruno hacía casi veinte años.

Sakura cerró los ojos. El mero hecho de pensar en su familia le causaba desazón, sobre todo siendo domingo. A esas horas debían de estar todos sentados a la mesa en la vieja casa que sus padres poseían al sur de Filadelfia. Debía de haber un ruido y un jaleo entrañables en la sala llena a rebosar, salvo por la silla de la esquina del comedor en la que siempre se sentaba ella. Según la tradición familiar en recuerdo de los parientes muertos, su asiento permanecería vacío. Y es que, según su padre, para la familia ella estaba muerta.

Normalmente era capaz de olvidar pronto su pesar, pero ese día parecía costarle más, tal vez porque durante la noche había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza a la solitaria existencia de Cynthia Adams. No tenía familia, ni salía con nadie en particular. Nadie la echaría de menos ahora que ya no estaba. Eso le recordó a Sakura que, a excepción de su hermano Vito, que se había atrevido a desacatar la sentencia de su padre, ella tampoco tenía familia. Y Vito vivía muy lejos, en el sur de Filadelfia. Además, ella tampoco salía con nadie en particular, pues Phillip, el muy cabrón, era un cerdo traicionero.

Por suerte, tenía a sus amigos. Apartó la vista del espejo y miró la última foto que se habían hecho en el Lemon. Ino y Kiba, Robin, a quien pertenecía el local, y Sai, que los había dejado hacía poco para realizar trabajos humanitarios en África. Se le encogió el corazón al observar su rostro; esperaba que se encontrara sano y salvo. También estaban Gen y Rhonda y todos los demás que, probablemente, debían de hallarse ya reunidos en la taberna, preguntándose dónde cono se había metido ella.

Enderezó la fotografía colgada en la pared, volvió a mirarse en el espejo y se dio un rápido retoque de Rojo Pasión en los labios. Hacía juego con la chaqueta y daba el toque final a la imagen que esperaba que atrajera unas cuantas miradas. A lo mejor salía algún hombre de debajo de las piedras. Su vida amorosa necesitaba cierta reanimación. Qué coño, lo que le hacía falta era una transfusión, o más bien un médium para resucitarla. Kiba siempre se lo decía, era otro de sus clásicos sermones. Agradecía mucho los consejos de sus amigos, solo que a veces preferiría que se quedaran calladitos.

Pasó junto al ascensor y, como de costumbre, bajó a saltos los diez pisos hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde el señor Hughes montaba guardia detrás del mostrador igual que siempre. Al verlo le pareció que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Buenos días, doctora Haruno.

Sakura le sonrió.

—Buenos días, señor Hughes. ¿Qué tal está?

El anciano la obsequió con su risa cantarina.

—No puedo quejarme. Bueno, sí que podría pero Ethel dice que a nadie le gusta oír mis quejas. —

El señor Hughes la observó con los ojos entrecerrados—. No tiene buen aspecto, doctora. ¿Se encuentra mal otra vez?

Ella se colocó bien el maletín que llevaba colgado al hombro. Ese día pesaba más de lo habitual, pues dentro guardaba el historial de Cynthia Adams.

—Es cansancio nada más.

—Riggin me ha dicho que anoche volvió tarde. Y que había estado llorando.

Riggin era el portero de noche. Le fastidiaba que hubieran estado hablando de ella. A nadie le importaba un carajo a qué hora volvía ni su estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, valía la pena perder un poco de intimidad a cambio de protección, lo sabía muy bien. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su enfado se disipó.

—Estoy bien, señor Hughes. ¿Puede pararme un taxi? Llego tarde.

Llegaría antes al Lemon en taxi que si cogía el coche y tenía que buscar aparcamiento.

El señor Hughes aún parecía preocupado.

—¿Adónde va, doctora Haruno? Espere, no me lo diga. Es el segundo domingo del mes, así que debe de ir a comer al Blue Lemon.

Ella frunció las cejas al atravesar la puerta que el hombre sostenía abierta.

—Pues sí que soy previsible.

—No siempre había sido así.

—Podría poner en hora el reloj con solo fijarme en usted —comentó Hughes en tono jovial mientras le hacía señas al taxi para que parara—. El segundo domingo del mes toca Blue Lemon; los lunes, hospital; los miércoles, cena con el doc... —Se interrumpió de golpe y se puso tenso. La miró a los ojos con cara de arrepentimiento—. Lo siento.

Ella se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa.

—No se preocupe, señor Hughes.

Las cenas de los miércoles con el doctor habían pasado a la historia. De hecho el doctor en sí había pasado a la historia. Al pensar en Phillip aún se sentía herida, y eso la ponía de mal humor; sin embargo, se olvidó del dolor y del enfado en cuanto el taxi se detuvo junto al bordillo. Ninguno de los dos sentimientos le hacía bien, y tampoco servía para cambiar las cosas.

—No le hará falta ningún taxi —dijo una áspera voz tras ella. Sakura se dio media vuelta y se encontró ante los mismos ojos azules de expresión fría que la noche anterior se habían mostrado tan desdeñosos. Unos ojos cuya mirada no suavizaba la luz del día.

—Detective Uchiha —dijo, molesta por el hecho de que hubiera acudido allí, de que hubiera invadido su espacio como si fuera el amo del mundo, de que a plena luz del día resultara incluso más atractivo y de haber reparado en ello—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Hoshigaki apareció al lado de Uchiha. Los dos juntos formaban una barrera que le impedía ver la calle.

—Tenemos que hablar contigo de Cynthia Adams, Sakura.

—Tengo aquí su historial —respondió ella en tono tranquilo, dando unos golpecitos en el maletín—. Tenía pensado avisarles hace horas, de veras. —Paseó la mirada del rostro de Uchiha al semblante cautelosamente inexpresivo de Hoshigaki y su enfado pronto se tornó temor. Estaba pasando algo grave. Con todo, consiguió mantener la voz serena—. En estos momentos tengo más bien prisa, caballeros. He quedado para comer. ¿Les parece bien que les llame en cuanto termine?

Con la mandíbula tensa, Uchiha le tendió su móvil.

—Cancele la cita.

Los ojos de Sakura se posaron en el rostro de Hoshigaki, pero en su mirada no observó una pizca de confianza ni de amabilidad.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kisame?

—Necesitamos que nos acompañes, Sakura—le explicó en voz baja—. Por favor.

Ella lo miró con la cabeza ladeada.

—¿Vas a ponerme las esposas, Kisame? —musitó.

Uchiha abrió la boca pero, ante la severa mirada que le lanzó Hoshigaki, la cerró de golpe.

—Sakura, acabemos de una vez con esto, ¿de acuerdo? Luego todos podremos seguir haciendo nuestra vida. —Hoshigaki la asió por el hombro y la condujo hasta su viejo y cochambroso Ford—. Por favor.

Ella entró en el vehículo, consciente de que el señor Hughes seguía plantado en la acera, boquiabierto. Sabía que la cosa llegaría a oídos de Ethel antes de que hubieran tenido tiempo de alcanzar la siguiente manzana.

—¿Puedo llamar por teléfono? —preguntó con sequedad mientras Hoshigaki se incorporaba a la circulación.

Él la miró a los ojos por el retrovisor.

—Llama a quien haigas de llamar, pero dime a quién.

«Será "a quien hayas de llamar"», pensó ella, pero se mordió la lengua, pues la corrección no venía al caso.

—Quiero cancelar la cita, tal como el detective Uchiha me ha sugerido muy amablemente.

Uchiha se volvió y clavó en ella sus ojos de mirada dura, más azules aún a plena luz del día.

—Que sea solo una llamada. —Arqueó una ceja con aire burlón—. Gracias por colaborar, doctora Haruno.

Ella asió con fuerza el teléfono móvil para evitar la tentación de tirárselo a la cabeza, alterada como estaba por el arrebato de pura furia que le hacía hervir la sangre y la sacudía por dentro.

—A mandar, detective Uchiha. —Trató de concentrarse mientras pulsaba con fuerza las teclas del teléfono, pero muy a su pesar no podía evitar imaginarse a sí misma golpeando el rostro de cemento armado de Uchiha. La noche anterior había sentido compasión por el hombre a quien el hecho de encontrar a la última víctima de Harold Green había dejado tan afectado. Claro que eso había sido antes de que practicara con ella sus artes de policía malo. «Por mí, él y sus asuntos pueden irse al carajo.» Notó que la observaba mientras el tono de llamada empezaba a sonar.

Por suerte, Ino respondió al tercer tono.

—¿Dónde te has metido? —le preguntó sin preámbulos—. Llegas tarde. —Sakura oyó de fondo el bullicio del Blue Lemon además de la voz preocupada de Kiba preguntando qué ocurría.

—No puedo reunirme con vosotros —dijo con fría formalidad—. Tengo que atender un asunto urgente.

—Sakura. —Ino se interrumpió justo antes de la consabida reprimenda—. Prometimos que la comida de los domingos sería sagrada. Todos tenemos cosas urgentes que hacer.

Los ojos de Sakura se cruzaron con los de Uchiha en una mirada cargada de desafío.

—Tan urgentes como esta no —respondió ella—. Si puedo iré, pero no me esperéis.

—Un momento, Sakura. —Kiba se había puesto al teléfono—. Anoche recibí tu mensaje pero había salido y llegué a casa pasadas las tres. ¿Estás bien?

Sakura lo había llamado para que la acompañara, para que fuera testigo de lo que esperaba que fuera una visita a una paciente con vida.

—Sí, estoy bien. El asunto de anoche ya está resuelto.

La misma Cynthia Adams le había puesto fin. La fría mirada de Uchiha le ayudó a controlar el escalofrío que sintió al recordar el cadáver de Cynthia tendido en la acera. Ahora debía de estar en la morgue, sobre una plancha helada, con una etiqueta colgando de un dedo del pie. Por lo menos habría encontrado un poco de paz, Sakura así lo esperaba.

—Escucha, Kiba. Tengo que dejarte. Te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —Cerró el teléfono móvil—. Solo una llamada, detective, tal como me ha pedido.

Los ojos de él centellearon ante el tono sarcástico.

—Gracias.

—¿Cuándo piensan contarme de qué va todo esto?

—Hablaremos en la comisaría, doctora. —Uchiha se removió en el asiento con desprecio.

«En la comisaría.» Sonaba a mal presagio, lo cual era precisamente lo que él pretendía. Al policía malo le gustaban los juegos psicológicos. «Pues ha dado con la horma de su zapato.» Se dirigió al policía bueno.

—¿Hoshigaki?

Pero Hoshigaki se limitó a mantener la vista fija hacia el frente, sin mirarla a los ojos, y por primera vez la asaltó la alarma.

—Tenemos que seguir el protocolo, Sakura. Hablaremos en la comisaría.

 _Domingo, 12 de marzo, 13.25 horas._

Itachi escrutó a Haruno a través del cristal de la sala de interrogatorios. Permanecía sentada, mirándolo fijamente, aunque él sabía que lo único que ella veía era su propia imagen reflejada. Sakura había estado suficientes veces a ambos lados del cristal para saber que la observaban. Sabía qué ocurriría a continuación, pero no flaqueó. No apartó la mirada ni por un momento. Sin duda, tenía mucha sangre fría. Claro que hacía falta tenerla para hacer lo que había hecho.

Si es que lo había hecho ella. Todas las pruebas indicaban que así era.

Aunque, por otra parte, parecía muy improbable; muy poco factible. Prácticamente imposible.

Hoshigaki estaba seguro de que no había sido ella. Pero el hombre no parecía ser muy objetivo en lo que a la doctora Sakura Haruno respectaba, y Itachi tenía que admitir que no se le podía culpar por ello. Al otro lado del cristal había un auténtico bombón, iba vestida de negro con unos téjanos ajustados de cintura baja y un jersey de cuello alto que se ceñía a sus curvas como un guante. Su pelo moreno lucía unos rizos rebeldes. Parecía una buscavidas moderna disfrazada de respetable doctora. Decía que había quedado para comer. «Vamos, anda. Nadie sale a comer vestido de esa manera.»

Qué coño; nadie que conociera vestía de esa manera, pero aunque se lo hubiera propuesto no habría conseguido tener ese aspecto. Apretó los dientes, enfadado consigo mismo por su reacción corporal al ver lo que Haruno escondía bajo la chaqueta de cuero rojo sobre la que llevaba el clásico abrigo de color tabaco. Era sospechosa, daba igual cuan improbable resultara su culpabilidad. Y aunque no lo fuera, seguiría siendo una mujer fría y calculadora. El hecho de que fuera muy sexy no era más que una de esas ironías del destino a las que los hombres decentes tenían que enfrentarse.

Junto a él, Hoshigaki se frotaba el rostro con las manos.

—Tiene ojeras, parece que se ha pasado la noche en blanco.

—Pues ya somos tres —le espetó Itachi sin alterarse. Se volvió hacia el fondo de la pequeña sala de observación; el teniente estaba allí apoyado en la pared con una mueca que curvaba hacia abajo el bigote salpicado de canas—. Sigues sin verlo claro.

El teniente Kakashi Hatake sacudió la cabeza.

—Hace años que conozco a Sakura Haruno. Es una buena persona y una buena psiquiatra. Sus diagnósticos no siempre resultan ser como nos gustaría, pero es incapaz de haber llevado a esa mujer al borde del abismo.

—Y empujarla —masculló Hoshigaki—. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Itachi observó a Hoshigaki entrar en la sala de interrogatorios y tomar asiento lo más lejos posible de Haruno. Ella le dirigió una breve mirada y volvió a mirar hacia el cristal. Su mirada ya no resultaba fría. Sus ojos de color marrón oscuro centelleaban de ira. Muy bien. Siempre era mejor verla furiosa que fría y serena.

—Es culpable —masculló Itachi, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y los ojos puestos en el semblante hierático de Hoshigaki.

—Todos lo somos —le espetó Hatake en tono frustrado—. Todos los policías de la ciudad lo son. Hay pocos que no sepan quién es Harold Green, pero la mayoría no conoce a Sakura. Entra y haz tu trabajo, Itachi. Hoshigaki también lo hará.

—¿Y si no?

Hatake resopló.

—Entonces intervendré yo.

Ante la amenaza, Itachi entró en la sala de interrogatorios. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, entornada y... peligrosa.

—Aquí me tiene, detective Uchiha, tal como quería. Lleva un cuarto de hora observándome. ¿Cuándo piensa decirme qué coño está pasando?

Él se sentó junto a ella, a un extremo de la mesa.

—Hábleme de Cynthia Adams.

Ella lo miró perpleja y exhaló un suspiro, era evidente que se esforzaba por recobrar el control. Y, poco a poco, lo consiguió mientras Itachi presenciaba la escena totalmente fascinado.

—Cynthia Adams era una mujer difícil —respondió al fin, mirando a Itachi fijamente y sin prestarle atención a Hoshigaki—. Aunque si han estado en su casa ya deben de saberlo.

—¿Y usted? —preguntó Itachi—. ¿Ha estado en su casa?

—No. No he pasado nunca de la puerta.

La mujer era capaz de mentir sin pestañear. Con el rabillo del ojo, Itachi vio que a Hoshigaki le temblaba la mandíbula de tanto como apretaba los dientes. Itachi sintió lástima por él, y también por Hatake. Era obvio que a ambos les importaba Haruno. Sabía que la cosa les resultaría difícil. «Bueno, pues lo haré yo», se dijo.

—Eso quiere decir que sí que ha estado allí, ¿no, doctora? —la presionó—. Ha estado en la puerta.

Ella lo miró con recelo.

—Fui una vez. No acudió a la visita y estaba preocupada. La llamé por teléfono, pero todo el rato saltaba el contestador así que mi colega, el doctor Kabuto, y yo fuimos a ver qué ocurría.

Llevaba cinco años trabajando con el doctor Harrison Kabuto. El hombre, que estaba a punto de jubilarse, era muy respetado. Itachi lo sabía porque había estado buscando información sobre

Haruno antes de detenerla para interrogarla.

—¿Suele hacerlo? ¿Suele llamar por teléfono a sus pacientes?

—No, normalmente no. Cynthia era un caso especial.

—¿Por qué?

Ella ladeó ligeramente la boca y entrelazó las manos con fuerza sobre su regazo. Su expresión resultaba indescifrable.

—Me preocupaba.

—¿Cuándo fue? A su casa —le aclaró, y la observó apretar la mandíbula con gesto de autocontrol.

Eso de que primero formulara la pregunta y luego aclarara a qué se refería la sacaba de quicio.

Bien.

—Hace más o menos tres semanas.

—¿Le devolvió ella la llamada?

—Al final, sí.

—¿Y?

—Concertamos otra visita. —Ahora era ella quien ponía a prueba su paciencia, y lo hacía muy bien. Respondía estrictamente a lo que le preguntaba sin añadir absolutamente nada más.

—¿Acudió? A la siguiente visita.

—No. —Sakura dejó de protegerse. La mirada de profunda tristeza que asomó a sus ojos durante una fracción de segundo obligó a Itachi a replantearse las cosas. Si era inocente, lo cierto era que la chica le preocupaba. Si era culpable, lo estaba haciendo muy bien—. No acudió a la visita —dijo—. Volví a telefonearla y le dejé otro mensaje en el contestador, pero esa vez no me devolvió la llamada. No volví a hablar con ella.

Itachi se sacó el cuaderno del bolsillo.

—¿Por qué iba la señorita Adams a su consulta, doctora?

La mirada de preocupación volvió a asomar a sus ojos.

—Tenía una depresión.

—¿Por qué?

Haruno cerró los ojos.

—Si ella estuviera viva no podría contarle nada de todo esto. Lo entiende, ¿no? Es información

confidencial.

—Pero no está viva —dijo Itachi en tono almibarado—. Está en la mesa de autopsias, destripada por obra suya.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y en ellos Itachi observó una gran indignación que enseguida ocultó.

—Empecé a tratar a Cynthia hace un año. Había consultado a varios médicos, tal vez a una docena, antes de acudir a mí.

Itachi pensó en todos los medicamentos que habían encontrado en el botiquín de su casa. Tantos doctores, y aun así Cynthia Adams estaba muerta.

—Pues la ayudó tanto que se ha suicidado —soltó él con acritud. Ella lo miró echando chispas por los ojos, pero se calmó al ver que Hoshigaki dirigía a su compañero una mirada de advertencia.

Sakura extrajo de su maletín una carpeta y la depositó en la mesa, entre ambos.

—Cynthia tenía una grave depresión causada por los abusos que sufrió de niña. Su padre estuvo abusando sexualmente de ella desde los diez años hasta que abandonó el hogar a los diecisiete. —Lo miró fijamente—. Supongo que en su piso han encontrado pruebas de... su extravagante conducta sexual, detective.

—Hemos encontrado esposas y látigos, sí. Y también algunas fotos.

Ella siguió sin apartar la mirada.

—Cynthia se odiaba a sí misma, y también odiaba a su padre por haber abusado de ella. A veces las víctimas de abusos acaban volcándose en aquello que más odian, permiten que eso acabe marcando su conducta. Las víctimas de abusos sexuales a veces desarrollan una adicción al sexo. Ese fue el caso de Cynthia. Tenía relaciones con tantos hombres como podía en una sola noche y al día siguiente se despreciaba por ello. Se proponía cambiar, pero las cosas iban cada vez peor.

—Así que estaba en tratamiento por su adicción al sexo —dedujo Itachi, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Estaba en tratamiento por la depresión. Conocí a Cynthia hace casi un año. Estaba ingresada en un hospital, recuperándose de un intento de suicidio. Había tratado de cortarse las venas, tal como lo haría una persona que de verdad deseara morir. En sus muñecas podrán observar unas cicatrices muy profundas, si es que no las han visto ya.

Itachi se acordó de los cortes irregulares en las muñecas de Adams, curiosamente una de las únicas marcas que permitió su identificación tras la caída.

—¿Por qué había tratado de suicidarse hace un año, doctora?

—Ya se lo he dicho. Se detestaba.

—Pero eso era así desde hacía tiempo. ¿Qué ocurrió para que decidiera cortarse las venas justo entonces?

—Sufrió otro trauma.

Itachi estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

—¿Cuál?

—Su hermana se ahorcó y Cynthia encontró el cadáver.

Él logró disimular la repentina curiosidad que lo invadía.

—¿Por qué se ahorcó? La hermana.

—Era más joven que Cynthia. Cuando ella se marchó de casa, el padre empezó a abusar de la hermana, y esta al hacerse mayor no pudo soportarlo y se ahorcó. Cynthia se sentía muy culpable por haber dejado a su hermana sola con su padre. El hecho de que ella se suicidara fue lo que la llevó al borde del abismo.

—¿Cómo se llamaba la hermana de Cynthia, doctora?

Ella abrió la carpeta y hojeó el contenido. La mayor parte eran papeles impresos, pero en unos cuantos se observaba una caligrafía pulcra y regular. Extrajo una de las hojas manuscritas y le echó un vistazo. Del revés, Itachi vio que la fecha del encabezamiento correspondía a abril del año anterior.

—Su nombre era Melanie. Se suicidó... —Sakura se interrumpió; tenía los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en el papel—. Hoy hace justo un año. Santo Dios. Tendría que haberlo previsto. —Itachi vio el movimiento de su garganta al esforzarse por tragar saliva y por un momento estuvo a punto de dar la razón a Hoshigaki.

Hoshigaki se frotó la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—En su casa encontramos medicamentos. Muchos. Ella alzó los ojos y posó en él la mirada, franca y desprovista por completo de ira o agresividad.

—Yo le receté Xanax.

—La forense encontró fenciclidina en el análisis de tóxicos, Sakura.

Haruno, desconcertada, sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Tomaba fenciclidina? No sabía que consumiera ninguna sustancia ilegal.

—Solo tomaba los fármacos que usted le recetaba —dijo Itachi en tono excesivamente amable.

Ella se volvió de golpe a mirarlo; dos manchas de rubor afluyeron a sus pómulos.

—¿Qué coño está insinuando?

Itachi no respondió. En vez de eso, empezó a disponer sobre la mesa las fotografías que habían encontrado en casa de Adams la noche anterior.

Y la escrutó hasta que su rostro hubo perdido por completo el color.

—Santo Dios —musitó ella; las manos le temblaban al tomar una a una las fotografías y observarlas horrorizada. Cuando llegó a la última, aquella en la que Melanie aparecía colgada de la soga, muerta, sus labios, cuyo tono carmín desentonaba con la repentina palidez de su rostro, dejaron escapar un grito ahogado—. ¿De dónde las han sacado? —preguntó con voz entrecortada.

Hoshigaki clavó sus ojos en los de Itachi; con la mirada le estaba diciendo claramente: «Te lo advertí». Puso el dedo en la esquina de la fotografía de la soga.

—Ésta la encontré anoche junto a la puerta del balcón. Algunas de su hermana en el ataúd le llegaron por correo, pero sin remitente.

Sakura estaba concentrada en las fotografías y seguía hablando en tono quedo y angustiado.

—¿Quién habrá sido capaz de hacer una cosa así?

Itachi arqueó una ceja. De nuevo pensó que si Sakura era inocente, la chica le importaba de veras. Si era culpable, era la mejor impostora que había conocido jamás. Y puesto que Hoshigaki estaba convencido de lo primero, a él le tocaba plantearse lo segundo.

—Otras le llegaron por correo electrónico. ¿Sabe qué dirección tenía Cynthia Adams, doctora?

Ella se volvió a mirarlo despacio, ahora sus ojos oscuros denotaban recelo.

—La tengo por ahí apuntada. Es una de las preguntas del nuevo cuestionario que pido a mis pacientes que rellenen. —Se volvió de nuevo hacia Hoshigaki—. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Hoshigaki frunció los labios.

—Pon la cinta.

Itachi se ausentó de la habitación el tiempo necesario para recuperar el magnetofón que había dejado fuera, en el suelo. Lo situó al lado de Haruno y esperó a que ella lo mirara a los ojos antes de pulsar el play.

—Cynthia. —Era una quejumbrosa voz infantil, extrañamente inquietante. Haruno se estremeció mientras seguía escuchando el mensaje—. No regresaste. Me prometiste que no me dejarías sola. Mira el e-mail, Cynthia.

Itachi detuvo la cinta y separó una de las fotografías del ataúd de las del montón que había sobre la mesa.

—Esta foto estaba en su e-mail. Le llegó como un archivo adjunto. Ayer por la noche el suelo del piso de Cynthia estaba cubierto de flores iguales a la que el cadáver tiene entre las manos.

—Alguien la obligó a revivir la muerte de Melanie —dijo Haruno despacio, y cerró los ojos—. Por efecto de la fenciclidina debió de creer que era cierto, que lo que oía era un fantasma. ¿Quién habrá sido capaz de hacer una cosa así? —repitió.

«¿Cómo que quién?» Itachi puso de nuevo la cinta, dispuesto a observar todos y cada uno de los matices de su semblante. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Ante las primeras palabras abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba... verdaderamente afectada. El horror hacía que sus ojos aparecieran vidriosos mientras escuchaba.

—Cynthia, soy la doctora Haruno. Te echo de menos. Melanie también te echaba de menos. Hoy hace justo un año; es su aniversario, Cynthia. Melanie te ha traído unos cuantos regalos. ¿No crees que ya es hora de darle lo que pide? ¿No te parece que ha llegado el momento de cumplir tu palabra? Cumple tu palabra, Cynthia.

Itachi detuvo la cinta y la sala de interrogatorios quedó de pronto sumida en el silencio. Sakura no dijo nada, se limitó a permanecer sentada mirando el magnetofón como si fuera una cobra a punto de atacarle. El dispuso dos fotografías más en la mesa, frente a ella, la de la soga y la de la pistola.

—Estos eran los regalos que Melanie tenía para Cynthia —dijo en tono inexpresivo.

La observó bajar la vista a las fotografías.

Y empezó a creer que verdaderamente Hoshigaki tenía razón. Su absoluta estupefacción resultaba realmente convincente. Sin embargo la mujer conocía la mente humana y debía de saber muy bien cómo fingir en una situación como aquella, ¿no era así?

—Sakura—empezó Hoshigaki con voz ronca—, en las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad del vestíbulo del edificio donde vivía Cynthia aparece una mujer morena con un abrigo de color tabaco que sube al ascensor con una bolsa enorme. —Vaciló un momento antes de añadir el resto—. Encontramos huellas en las cajas que contenían la soga y la pistola. Y también en el bote de Xanax.

Poco a poco ella levantó la mirada hasta posarla en el rostro de Hoshigaki.

—¿De quién son? —Pero la mirada de espanto que asomó a sus ojos indicaba que había adivinado la respuesta. Hoshigaki tragó saliva.

—Tuyas, Sakura. Son tus huellas las que aparecen en el medicamento, la soga y la pistola. Coinciden con las que extrajimos de la tarjeta que me diste.

Ella se recostó en el asiento despacio. Luego miró a Itachi con la misma serenidad que este había observado en ella la noche anterior, al volverse tras ver el cuerpo deshecho de Adams tendido en la calle.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de llamar a mi abogado, detective. El interrogatorio ha terminado.

 **ORALE TODAS LAS PRUEBAS ESTÁN EN CONTRA DE SAKU POBRECITA Y ITA LA ODIA MUCHÍSIMO QUE PASARA CON ELLOS?**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	4. CAPITULO 3

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 3**

Domingo, 12 de marzo, 14.43 horas.

Era sencillamente increíble. Sin embargo, era cierto. «Y me está ocurriendo a mí.»

Cynthia estaba muerta. «Y yo estoy en el lado equivocado del cristal, y por primera vez en toda mi vida necesito un abogado que me defienda.» No tenía más que una opción, solo había un abogado en quien Sakura confiara lo bastante como para avisarlo. Su mejor amiga, Ino, se dedicaba al derecho civil, pero Sakura sabía que de vez en cuando realizaba trabajos voluntarios en el tribunal penal. ¿Dónde coño se habría metido? El Blue Lemon se encontraba a menos de veinte minutos de la comisaría de policía, sin embargo Sakura estaba convencida de que llevaba allí sola el doble de tiempo. Aguardaba mientras iban pasando los minutos. Aun así hizo caso omiso de la necesidad imperiosa de mirar el reloj y mantuvo la mirada fija hacia el frente.

La estaban observando desde el otro lado del cristal; estaba tan segura de eso como de que el rostro que veía reflejado en el espejo era el suyo propio. Kisame Hoshigaki y el gilipollas arrogante que ahora tenía por compañero, con su cara de cemento armado y sus ojos azules de mirada fría. Ella no rompió el contacto visual, no apartó la mirada. «Deja que ese hijo de puta te observe, que se estruje los sesos.»

Pensaban que había sido ella quien había impulsado a Cynthia Adams a quitarse la vida; de verdad lo pensaban. La idea la dejó hecha polvo y a la vez furiosa.

Hoshigaki también lo creía así. El corazón se le encogió mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en su propio reflejo y, por ende, en los policías que se encontraban tras el cristal. Seguro que Uchiha esperaba que diera rienda suelta a la agresividad ante semejante prueba. Pero ¿y Kisame Hoshigaki? Con solo pensar que la creía capaz de hacer una cosa así se sentía... herida.

Eran amigos. Una falta de confianza semejante... sería irreparable. Lo sabía por propia experiencia. La confianza era un bien escaso, solo los idiotas la depositaban en alguien a ciegas. Y solo los más idiotas aún trataban de restituirla cuando se desmoronaba. Pero Sakura Haruno no tenía un pelo de idiota.

«Además, aún no me he desmoronado.» Miró hacia el cristal con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se imaginaba a Uchiha de pie al otro lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus anchos pectorales. La estaría mirando con el entrecejo fruncido. Había sabido sacar partido a su estatura, inclinando el cuerpo hacia ella y escrutándola mientras ponía en marcha aquel puto magnetofón. Sakura había supuesto que trataría de intimidarla, y así había sido, aunque no lo había logrado.

No obstante, sí que había conseguido desconcertarla; era capaz de admitirlo sin problemas. Eso de oír su propia voz diciendo cosas tan soeces, de saber que habían encontrado sus huellas en instrumentos que habían servido para torturar mentalmente a Cynthia... En el fondo, seguía sin poder creerlo. Pero la oleada de rabia superó el desconcierto y le devolvió el sentido común.

Todo aquello era obra de alguien, de la persona que había perpetrado nada más y nada menos que el asesinato de Cynthia Adams. «Y quienquiera que haya sido me ha tendido una trampa.»

Y lo había hecho con suma destreza, eso también era capaz de admitirlo. Ella no había entrado nunca en casa de Cynthia y no había tocado sus pertenencias. Tampoco había llegado nunca a tocar sus botes de medicamentos, ni le había enviado regalos que la abocaran a un final semejante. Sin embargo, habían encontrado sus huellas, así como un mensaje con su voz.

Uchiha iba muy en serio. Creía que era ella quien había hecho una cosa tan terrible y vil. No había llegado a acusarla verbalmente, pero sus ojos decían todo lo que no había expresado con palabras.

Y, al hacerlo, había actuado en defensa de Cynthia Adams.

El quedo suspiro de Sakura resultó atronador en la silenciosa sala. Itachi Uchiha había salido en defensa de Cynthia Adams a pesar de haber visto su cuerpo sin vida tendido en la calle. «¿Qué clase de doctora es?», la había increpado. La ira que había mostrado la noche anterior escondía angustia. Se preocupaba por Cynthia, y en cambio creía que ella no lo hacía. Era un buen hombre, había dicho Hoshigaki. Y un buen policía.

Sakura esperaba de veras que así fuera. Esperaba que fuera la clase de policía que sabía ver más allá de lo que parecía una obviedad incuestionable, que fuera capaz de superar sus propias ideas preconcebidas acerca del tipo de doctora que era.

La ira de Sakura se había aplacado lo suficiente para permitirle concentrarse. Dejó de mirar el espejo y se fijó en las fotografías que Uchiha había dispuesto convenientemente en la mesa. Era probable que esperara que ella se derrumbara bajo el peso de su propia culpa y que confesara lo que había hecho.

«Pues lo siento, detective. Hoy no va a ser así.» Sakura tomó la fotografía que Hoshigaki había encontrado en el suelo del piso de Cynthia, la última que la chica había recibido en el momento más oportuno. Por supuesto, Cynthia le había contado lo del suicidio de su hermana. Habían hablado de ello muchas veces. Melanie había amenazado con suicidarse, pero Cynthia no acababa de creerse que lo llevara a cabo. Sin embargo, ese día hacía justamente un año que Cynthia había ido al piso de Melanie para recogerlas; iban a cenar y a celebrar su cumpleaños, y al entrar la había encontrado muerta. Se había colgado de una soga y tenía una nota prendida en la blusa blanca.

Sakura se acercó la fotografía y la inclinó un poco para evitar que las luces del techo se reflejaran en el brillante papel.

Ah, allí estaba la nota prendida en la blusa de Melanie. Eso quería decir que habían tomado la fotografía antes de que la policía descolgara el cadáver, dedujo Sakura. Pero ¿quién había sido? ¿La misma policía? No parecía una de esas fotos. ¿La propia Cynthia? Era poco probable. En el informe ponía que cuando la policía llegó al escenario la encontraron en plena crisis nerviosa. ¿La propia Melanie, a modo de escarnio póstumo? Podría ser, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había insistido mucho en la hora a la que Cynthia debía presentarse en su casa aquella noche. Parecía haber planeado que su hermana la encontrara en aquel estado, así que no sería de extrañar que hubiera preparado una cámara para que esta disparara una fotografía momentos después de su muerte.

Pero ¿quién se habría apoderado de aquella foto? ¿Quién podía saber tantas cosas acerca del pasado de Cynthia? La chica había sido muy clara al decirle que quería absoluta confidencialidad, pues le preocupaba que la noticia de su obsesión por el sexo se filtrara y acabara costándole su puesto de trabajo en una asesoría financiera de prestigio. Cynthia no habría compartido aquella información por voluntad propia.

¿Quién podía desear que Cynthia muriera? ¿Y por qué? No obstante, la pregunta que más la obsesionaba seguía rondándole por la mente.

—¿Por qué me utilizan? —musitó.

Sakura exhaló un suspiro y cedió a las ganas de mirar el reloj. Llevaba esperando sola sesenta y tres minutos. Mierda. ¿Dónde se había metido Ino?

Itachi se encontraba al otro lado del cristal, observándola. Tras un primer momento de estupor, Sakura había recobrado la compostura y no había vuelto a perderla.

La puerta que había detrás de él se abrió y volvió a cerrarse. Itachi notó un suave aroma a canela y un penetrante olor a tabaco. Pobre Hoshigaki. Se había pasado los cuatro meses que llevaban trabajando juntos masticando chicle de canela para dejar de fumar y ahora parecía que la presión de las últimas horas había echado por tierra su esfuerzo.

—Joder, Hoshigaki, ¿te has fumado todo el paquete?

—La mitad. —Hoshigaki carraspeó fuerte—. ¿Cómo está?

—Parece haberlo asimilado bastante bien.

Llevaba prácticamente una hora mirando al espejo con un aire entre impasible y retador. Él podría haberla dejado marchar; en realidad, debería haberlo hecho y lo sabía. No tenían suficientes pruebas para retenerla, eso estaba más que claro. Sin embargo se limitó a permanecer allí, petrificado.

La observaba mientras ella lo observaba a él.

La chica lo atraía, tenía que reconocerlo. No creía que hubiera un hombre vivo capaz de mirar aquel rostro y aquel cuerpo y no sentirse atraído, y Itachi estaba lleno de vida. Con todo, su reacción se debía a algo más que a su aspecto exterior. Su forma de esperar denotaba sobria dignidad.

«Es psiquiatra», se dijo. Estaba acostumbrada a ocultar sus emociones, a guardar silencio durante largo rato. Igual que los policías. Tenía algo en común con la doctora Sakura Haruno, y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Al otro lado del cristal observó un repentino movimiento: Sakura suspiró y por un brevísimo instante sus hombros se hundieron. Bajó la vista a las fotografías que él había dispuesto sobre la mesa y tranquilamente dejó a un lado las que correspondían al cadáver empalado de Cynthia Adams tomadas por la policía. Luego se acercó la foto del ahorcamiento de la hermana de Cynthia para examinarla mejor, y al hacerlo sus cejas morenas se unieron en el centro.

—¿Por qué me utilizan? —murmuró en tono tan quedo que Itachi apenas pudo oírla.

—Es una buena pregunta —musitó él a modo de respuesta.

—Sabes que no ha sido ella —dijo Hoshigaki en voz baja.

Itachi se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla.

—De momento no sé nada de nada, Hoshigaki. Y tú tampoco. De todos modos, te agradeceré que me permitas llegar a mis propias conclusiones. Podrías haber hecho uso de tu autoridad y dejar que se fuera. —Probablemente Itachi así lo habría hecho de haber sido él el experimentado y Hoshigaki el novato—. ¿Por qué no la has dejado marchar?

Hoshigaki exhaló un suspiro.

—Tal vez porque no estaba del todo seguro, a pesar de la cara que ha puesto cuando le has hecho escuchar la cinta. Está enfadada con los dos pero yo la he defraudado y no será fácil que me perdone. ¿Qué le pasa a su abogada? ¿Es que viene de otro planeta?

—Calculaba que habría llegado hace media hora. Se llama Ino Yamanaka. —Hoshigaki dio un respingo apenas perceptible—. ¿La conoces?

—La vi en una ocasión —se limitó a responder Hoshigaki—. No he trabajado nunca con ella.

Itachi volvió a prestar atención a Haruno, concentrada en examinar una a una las fotos. Había dejado las fotografías en la sala expresamente por si eso la hacía derrumbarse, pero ya se imaginaba que no sería así.

—Tengo que admitir que no tiene pinta de asesina, Hoshigaki. Pero también es posible que su cara de horror se debiera a que la hemos descubierto.

—¿Eso crees?

—No. Me parece que es demasiado lista para eso. De hecho, es demasiado lista para ser culpable, pero las pruebas indican otra cosa y no podemos pasarlas por alto. ¿Qué diría el fiscal del estado?

Hoshigaki se había ausentado con la excusa de ir a avisar a Minato Namikaze, el fiscal del estado, aunque Itachi sospechaba que la verdadera razón era que necesitaba librarse de la despiadada mirada de Sakura Haruno. Y fumarse medio paquete de tabaco.

—Se ha quedado hecho polvo. —Hoshigaki soltó una risa amarga—. Minato también la conoce y no puede creer lo que está ocurriendo. Dice que quiere que le demos razones más convincentes; de hecho, quiere más pruebas del homicidio.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

—Hay una mujer muerta. ¿Desde cuándo eso no es un homicidio?

La puerta que había detrás de ellos se abrió y notaron una brisa y el embriagador aroma de un perfume caro antes de ver a una treintañera con un traje chaqueta azul marino de aspecto profesional. Llevaba el pelo rubio pulcramente recogido en un moño y en sus orejas brillaban unos pequeños diamantes. La mirada de sus ojos verdes era dura y el gesto de su boca, serio, lo que en conjunto le confería un aspecto adusto.

—Puesto que nadie la empujó, no hay homicidio que valga —espetó—. Soy Ino Yamanaka, la abogada de la doctora Haruno, y voy a llevármela de aquí ahora mismo. —Entonces se detuvo ante Hoshigaki y lo miró con extrañeza.

—Me parece que ya nos conocemos.

Hoshigaki hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Soy el detective Hoshigaki. Este es mi compañero, el detective Uchiha. Coincidimos en el hospital el año pasado, señorita Yamanaka.

Ella entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar y enseguida los abrió de golpe.

—Estaba sentado junto a su cama. —Sacudió la cabeza con gesto de incredulidad—. Usted conoce a Sakura. ¿Cómo puede creer que tiene algo que ver en todo esto? Debería darle vergüenza. No entiendo por qué no se dedican a descubrir quién impulsó a esa mujer a arrojarse por el balcón, porque les aseguro que no fue Sakura Haruno. Ahora si me disculpan, me gustaría hablar con mi cliente. —Posó la mirada en el interruptor de la pared—. En privado.

Hoshigaki desconectó el micrófono.

—¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes? —murmuró con aire sarcástico—. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrar al auténtico asesino. Joder.

Itachi observó a Yamanaka sentarse a un extremo de la mesa y vio que Haruno daba golpecitos en su reloj de pulsera; sus ojos oscuros echaban chispas. Luego se volvió hacia Hoshigaki; quería que su compañero le explicara qué hacía él en el hospital, en la habitación de Haruno, pero este se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con desaliento.

—Ahora no. Me voy a casa a dormir un rato. Mañana iremos a ver qué hay en la caja de seguridad y haremos algunas indagaciones para averiguar quién podía desear la muerte de Cynthia Adams.

Itachi se quedó un momento más observando a Haruno y a su abogada. Yamanaka estaba hablando, formulaba preguntas, pero Haruno se limitaba a mirar el espejo. Yamanaka se volvió hacia atrás y se colocó de modo que Itachi no pudiera ver nada. Era lógico que una abogada defendiera a su cliente. Eso no le extrañaba, pero sí el que aparentemente Hoshigaki tuviera con Sakura una relación mucho más estrecha de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Itachi se preguntó si estarían liados. Nunca había oído una palabra acerca de la vida amorosa de Hoshigaki; que él supiera, no salía, ni había salido, con ninguna chica.

Sí, era posible que estuvieran liados. La idea le afectó. A pesar de su apariencia relajada, Hoshigaki se preocupaba mucho por la gente, por las víctimas a quienes representaba. «Del agua mansa líbreme Dios», solía decir la madre de Itachi. Era posible que algunas mujeres encontraran aquella mansedumbre... atractiva.

Itachi apretó los dientes mientras observaba a Haruno recoger las fotos y hacer con ellas un pulcro montón. Trató de imaginarse cómo encajarían todas aquellas curvas en las manos de un hombre, en las de su compañero. La idea no le gustó nada.

La observó recoger sus cosas y salir de la sala, acompañada por su abogada. A ella no pareció sorprenderle encontrarlo todavía allí fuera. Eso tampoco le gustó.

—Detective —dijo con tanta serenidad como la noche anterior—, sé que estuvo en el juicio de Green y también sé lo que piensa de mí. En estos momentos, intentar convencerlo de que está equivocado no serviría de nada.

La templanza de su voz hizo que se le erizara el vello del pescuezo. Él sostuvo la mirada y asintió.

—Debo reconocer que tiene razón, doctora Haruno. No serviría de nada. Tenemos que tener en cuenta las pruebas que hemos encontrado; tenemos que hacerlo por Cynthia Adams.

—Vámonos, Sakura. —La abogada la tomó del brazo.

—No, Ino, espera. —Apartó la vista un momento y luego volvió a mirarlo con ojos penetrantes y... tristes. Eso le afectó, pero solo un poco—. Detective Uchiha, alguien quería que Cynthia muriera y no soy yo. Por favor. —Luego, hizo una cosa inesperada. Aferró su brazo y lo sacudió. Itachi notó que su corazón se disparaba y de pronto tuvo la sensación de que en la sala faltaba aire. Pero no podía apartar la vista de los oscuros ojos de ella—. Descubra quién lo hizo —susurró con vehemencia—. Me han utilizado para hacer daño a una paciente mía. Cynthia murió convencida de que había perdido la razón y de que yo la había dejado en la estacada. Sé lo que piensa de mí, pero ayer se preocupó por ella. Por favor, consiga que el culpable pague por lo que hizo.

Luego retiró la mano y salió; y él se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba, pensativo.

 _Domingo, 12 de marzo, 15.30 horas._

«Un minuto más.» El timbre del ascensor sonó y antes de que las puertas se abrieran del todo, Sakura se coló entre ambas y salió al vestíbulo de la comisaría de policía con la respiración agitada. Ino la seguía sin tantas prisas. Verse encerrada en un claustrofóbico ascensor era lo que le faltaba en un día de mierda como aquel. Sakura dirigió la vista hacia las puertas acristaladas que daban a la calle. «Un minuto más.» Un minuto más y estaría fuera de la comisaría, y...

Y seguiría encontrándose en una situación insólita. Sakura apartó la mano que Ino le ofrecía y embutió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me has tenido una hora entera esperando en esa sala porque querías pasar por casa para cambiarte de ropa? —le gritó enfadada.

Ino arqueó una ceja y se las arregló para mostrarse al mismo tiempo digna y ofendida.

—Me ha parecido más apropiado acudir vestida como una profesional que como una putilla.

Sakura se abotonó el abrigo con movimientos bruscos.

—Yo no parezco ninguna putilla —soltó entre dientes, y al ver que Ino esbozaba una sonrisa ladeada comprendió que su amiga había conseguido lo que pretendía. Durante unos segundos había dejado de pensar en aquella sala inhóspita con el cristal de efecto espejo y en la mirada acusatoria de Itachi Uchiha. Y en que Cynthia Adams yacía en la morgue. Incluso se había olvidado de que sus huellas habían aparecido en un lugar en el que no había estado nunca. Soltó un suspiro de exasperación—. Lo que pasa es que te da rabia que viera la chaqueta roja antes que tú.

Ino soltó una risita.

—Tienes razón. ¿Es de Macy's?

—De Marshall Fields. Tenía un sesenta por ciento de descuento.

La expresión de Ino se tornó cautelosa.

—¿Me la prestarás?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Te la cambio por tu jersey negro.

Sakura pasó frente al mostrador de la entrada e hizo caso omiso de la franca mirada de curiosidad del oficial. Había llegado acompañada por dos serios detectives y se marchaba con una conocida abogada defensora. Joder. No hacía falta ser un genio para atar cabos. Antes de que finalizara el turno la noticia habría llegado a oídos de todos los policías del distrito, y sabía que ninguno derramaría una sola lágrima. Al contrario, felicitarían a Uchiha y a Hoshigaki por darle a aquella

medicucha su merecido.

Ino la tomó suavemente por el hombro y la empujó hacia la puerta principal.

—¿Mi nuevo jersey de cachemir? —preguntó, pero el tono jovial de su voz sonaba forzado y Sakura se dio cuenta de que solo le seguía la corriente por si alguien las estaba escuchando—. Tú tienes las tetas más grandes y me lo ensancharías.

El hecho de notar que su mejor amiga se esforzaba por mostrarse alegre solo sirvió para que Sakura se abatiera más. La situación era muy seria. Cuando todo se supiera su reputación como psiquiatra se vería afectada, y eso perjudicaría a su trabajo y a sus pacientes. De que acabaría sabiéndose, no le cabía la menor duda. No existía un solo policía de la zona a quien el hecho de ver que su práctica profesional se iba a pique no le hiciera dar saltos de alegría. Después de lo de Harold Green se habían encargado de que no le renovaran el contrato que tenía con el fiscal del estado. Si llegaban a acusarla y a juzgarla, sería la guinda del pastel.

—No seas egoísta, Ino —dijo Sakuraen tono irónico—. Tu jersey, aparte de ser calentito, hará conjunto con las rayas negras del traje de presidiaria. Gracias a Dios, por lo menos estilizan.

—Cállate, Sakura—masculló Ino—. Ahora te parece difícil, pero conseguiremos que todo salga bien, ya lo verás. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es comer; porque hoy no has comido, ¿verdad?

—No. —Hoshigaki se había ofrecido a llevarle un sándwich mientras esperaba a Ino pero ella lo había rehusado. Tenía el estómago demasiado revuelto para comer algo, y, de todos modos, no habría aceptado ayuda de Kisame Hoshigaki. No lo haría nunca más.

—Bueno, iremos a mi casa y te prepararé un poco de sopa.

Al pensar en la sopa de Ino volvió a revolvérsele el estómago.

—No, gracias. Llévame a casa, estoy bien.

Ino se mordió el labio.

—Sakura, si no comes, volverás a caer enferma.

Sakura notó que se le alteraba la sangre y se refrenó. Ino lo decía por su bien, siempre hacía las cosas por su bien.

—Comeré, te lo prometo, pero deja el tema ya.

—¿Doctora? ¿Doctora Haruno?

Sakura se detuvo, no porque quisiera hablar con la mujer que la había llamado por su nombre, sino porque esta se plantó en medio de la puerta acristalada y le impidió el paso. Era joven, de unos veinticinco años. Tenía aspecto de aplicada con sus grandes ojos grises y las pequeñas gafas. Una larga trenza rubia le colgaba por el hombro y un pequeño hoyuelo dividía su mentón. Por su acento se deducía que era del sur y por su mirada, que era periodista. «Ya estamos», pensó Sakura, y se preguntó cuál de los policías de la comisaría había dejado de lado su aversión por los periodistas y le había echado aquella piraña.

—Me llamo Mei Terumi. Me encargo de escribir sobre el caso de Adams en el Bulletin. Usted estuvo ayer en el escenario de su muerte, llegó justo después de medianoche. ¿Coincide con la policía en que el suicidio de la señorita Adams fue provocado?

El brazo de Ino se interpuso entre la periodista y Sakura.

—No haremos ningún comentario —gruñó su amiga—. Haga el favor de apartarse, ahora mismo.

Sakura observó pensativa los ojos de la joven y tomó una decisión al instante. Mei Terumi no sabía que la habían interrogado; de haberlo sabido, habría formulado la pregunta de otro modo. No veía nada malo en contar con una portavoz para cuando todo saliera a la luz.

—Déme una tarjeta —le pidió—. Si tengo algo que explicar, la llamaré.

Terumi hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta.

—Gracias.

Una vez en la calle, Sakura respiró hondo el aire fresco. El gris del cielo era casi igual al de los ojos de la periodista. Al pensar en ellos le vinieron a la mente los de Itachi Uchiha, de un azul intenso y mirada acusatoria.

Era libre. En ningún momento, mientras había permanecido en la sala de interrogatorios, se había permitido pensar que podría no serlo. Había encauzado sus emociones transformándolas en la fría furia que la había ayudado a resistir durante el tiempo que había estado allí sabiendo que Uchiha la observaba desde el otro lado del cristal. Era mejor sentir ira que miedo. Sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba al aire libre el pánico la atenazó e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su rígida espalda.

La pesadilla no había terminado aún. Ni mucho menos.

—Necesito irme a casa —musitó. «Tengo trabajo.»

 **POBRE SAKURA QUIEN LA ESTA UTILIZANDO? Y POR DIOS ITA DATE CUENTA QUE SAKU ES INOCENTE**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	5. CAPITULO 4

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 4**

 _Domingo, 12 de marzo, 18.30 horas._

Itachi se refugió de la fría tarde lluviosa entrando en el cálido lavadero de casa de sus padres. Sintió un escalofrío a la vez que le llegaba el aroma de algún plato delicioso. Olía al estofado que su madre hacía los domingos para cenar y... volvió a olfatear con gusto. A pastel.

«Ojalá sea de cerezas», pensó mientras se despojaba del abrigo empapado. Tomó de una cesta una toalla deslucida y se secó enérgicamente la cabeza antes de entrar en la cocina, donde su madre se encontraba enfrente del fregadero cargando el lavavajillas. A juzgar por la pila de platos la casa debía de estar llena de gente, pensó Itachi con melancolía; le gustaría haber estado allí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reunía la familia al completo un domingo por la tarde. Todos andaban muy ocupados.

Mikoto Uchiha levantó la cabeza, y, por algún motivo, la sonrisa que iluminó su mirada despertó en Itachi una profunda emoción. La imagen de Cynthia Adams muerta sobre la acera acudió a su mente junto con la voz de Haruno. «No tiene parientes cercanos», había dicho. No tenía una madre que le sonriera al llegar a casa. Solo la acompañaba el monstruoso recuerdo de un padre que abusaba de ella. En lo siguiente que pensó fue en el infanticidio en el que estaba trabajando antes de recibir la llamada sobre el caso de Adams. Un niño de seis años había sido asesinado por su propio padre. Después de que Haruno y su abogada se marcharan, Itachi había ido a ver a la madre del chico. La mujer sabía dónde se escondía el animal del padre pero, a diferencia de lo que había hecho con su hijo, lo protegía.

Si se esforzaba por comprenderlo, tenía la impresión de que se volvería loco, así que centró su atención en la cálida acogida que le dispensaba la voz de su madre.

—¡Itachi! Me preguntaba cuándo te dejarías caer por aquí.

Itachi la besó en la mejilla.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Ha quedado algo de comida?

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, escrutándolo con detalle. A Itachi aquel gesto le resultaba familiar; lo miraba del mismo modo que solía hacer con su padre todos los días cuando este regresaba a casa tras haberse pasado la jornada patrullando por la calle. Después de toda una vida al servicio del Departamento de Policía de Chicago, ahora Fugaku Uchiha disfrutaba de su jubilación. La mujer se secó las manos y acarició la mejilla de Itachi, mirándolo con ojos comprensivos. No haría preguntas a menos que él le diera pie. Era una de las cosas que más apreciaba de ella; una de las cosas que no había encontrado en ninguna otra mujer, y sabía Dios que lo había intentado. Suponía que ese era el motivo por el que a sus treinta y tres años seguía soltero.

—En la nevera hay un plato con las sobras. El pastel aún se está enfriando. —Arqueó una ceja—. Llegas a punto, como siempre.

Él consiguió esbozar una sonrisa cansina.

—Estupendo.

—Estás chorreando, chico. Vas a pillar una pulmonía.

Itachi abrió el frigorífico.

—Es que está lloviendo, mamá, y por la capota del Camaro ha empezado a entrar agua cuando ya estaba de camino hacia casa.

Ella exhaló un suspiro.

—No servirá de nada que insista en que te compres un coche en condiciones.

Él se limitó a sonreír y se sentó ante la gran mesa de la cocina.

—El Camaro tiene doscientos noventa caballos.

La mujer, habituada a su respuesta, alzó los ojos en señal de exasperación.

—Tu padre tiene un poco de cinta de sellado por el garaje. Primero cena y luego ve a arreglar tu tartana.

—Ya lo he hecho —dijo él con la boca llena—. Por el camino he parado en una tienda y he comprado un rollo de cinta. —Cuando hubo dejado el plato limpio, su madre lo retiró y le sirvió otro con un gran pedazo de pastel.

—Sean, Ruth y los niños ya se han marchado, pero Sasuke y Karin aún están aquí —explicó ella—. Tu padre le está enseñando a la niña a unir puntos para formar figuras.

Hablaba de Kara, la sobrina de quince meses de Itachi. Su ahijada. Se alegró al pensar en la felicidad que por fin su hermano Sasuke había encontrado.

—Ya. El todoterreno de Sasuke está aparcado en medio del camino de entrada, he tenido que dejar mi coche en la calle. ¿Dónde está Izumi? —Su hermana de dieciséis años estaba creciendo demasiado deprisa para su gusto.

—Está en casa de una amiga. Llegará sobre las nueve. Me parece que tiene problemas con algún chico, pero no me ha contado nada. —La mujer arqueó una ceja—. Puedes intentar hablar con ella.

Itachi soltó un gruñido.

—¿De chicos? No, gracias. Si yo fuera papá la encerraría en su habitación hasta que cumpliera veinticinco años, así nadie tendría que preocuparse por todos esos chicos.

—Tú también fuiste uno de «esos chicos».

—Precisamente por eso.

Ella dio un sorbo de café y se puso seria.

—La semana pasada me encontré a la madre de Konan en la esteticista.

Itachi apretó la mandíbula. Konan St. John era un tema prohibido.

—Mamá, hoy no estoy de humor para hablar de eso.

Mikoto asintió.

—Ya lo sé. Pero no quiero que lo sepas por otra persona sin estar prevenido. Va a casarse.

En otro tiempo eso le habría afectado. Ahora solo sentía repugnancia.

—Ya lo sé.

Su madre abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Ya lo sabes? ¿Y cómo es eso?

—Me envió una invitación. —Un último y estudiado golpe para añadir a la larga lista. Konan era muy ducha en la traición y el apuñalamiento por la espalda—. Déjalo correr, por favor.

Mikoto exhaló un suspiro.

—Cómete el pastel antes de que tu hermano vea que te he cortado un pedazo.

—Demasiado tarde —gruñó Sasuke desde la puerta—. Joder, Itachi, te lo estás comiendo todo.

—Oveja que bala, bocado que pierde —repuso Itachi con prontitud.

Renegando, su hermano cogió un plato y se sentó a la mesa.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Estás empapado.

Mikoto colocó la cafetera entre ambos.

—Está lloviendo, Sasuke —dijo, y Itachi esbozó una sonrisa lastimera.

Pero Sasuke no sonrió.

—No has dormido, ¿verdad? ¿Sigues trabajando en el caso del pequeño Morris?

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Ayer Hoshigaki y yo nos pasamos toda la tarde tratando de localizar al cabrón embustero del padre, pero ha desaparecido. Justo después de medianoche nos llegó un nuevo caso que nos ha tenido ocupados todo el día.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

—El único caso que se conoce desde ayer por la noche es un suicidio.

Itachi fijó la vista en el pastel.

—En realidad no fue un suicidio.

—¿Cómo que en realidad no fue un suicidio? —quiso saber Mikoto—. Suena igual que decir que se está un poco embarazada.

—¿Quién está embarazada? —Karin, la cuñada de Itachi, entró en la cocina con un bebé de rizos pelirrojos en brazos. Miró la porción de pastel que quedaba y luego a Sasuke—: ¡Eh!

—Pregúntale a mamá —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros y extendiendo los brazos para coger al

bebé.

—¿Quién está embarazada? —repitió Karin, sentándose junto a ellos.

Sasuke sentó a Kara en sus rodillas y le hizo el caballito.

—Nadie. Itachi tuvo un caso de suicidio anoche.

Karin hizo una mueca.

—Una noche dura. —Su cuñada sabía mucho acerca de esos casos. Era abogada y trabajaba para el fiscal del estado, de modo que veía cadáveres a diario.

Itachi exhaló un suspiro.

—No sabes de la misa la mitad. La mujer estaba en tratamiento con una psiquiatra que... —Se interrumpió al ver que Sasuke y Karin cruzaban una mirada.

—Sakura Haruno —dijo Karin con desánimo—. Así que tú eres quien la ha detenido para interrogarla esta tarde. Joder, Itachi.

Itachi miró sucesivamente a Karin y a Sasuke. Karin parecía furiosa y Sasuke estaba absolutamente concentrado en arreglar el lazo que adornaba el rizado pelo de Kara. Se había quedado solo ante el peligro.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Esta tarde me ha llamado mi jefe para explicarme cuatro cosas sobre el caso y pedirme que me ocupe de él. Me ha encargado que hable con los policías que la han detenido para interrogarla. Yo le he dicho que no podía hacerlo porque Sakura y yo llevamos años trabajando juntas. Somos amigas.

—Pues menuda amiga. —Itachi, molesto, clavó el tenedor en el pastel. Aquella mujer tenía más aliados que la OTAN—. ¿Acaso no había nadie más en la sala cuando declaró que Harold Green no era responsable del asesinato de tres niñas y un policía?

Karin guardó silencio un momento.

—Ella no dijo que no fuera responsable, Itachi.

—Tú no estuviste presente, Karin —le espetó Itachi en tono de advertencia—. Yo sí.

—No, no estuve en el juicio. Pero hablé con ella antes y después. Acudió a mí, Itachi, porque lo que tenía que hacer la angustiaba. Sabía que la reacción sería violenta. Nunca habría declarado que Green estaba incapacitado para someterse al juicio si no lo creyera de veras. Ella no es así. Esta tarde has pasado con ella muchas horas, seguro que te has dado cuenta.

Itachi se removió en la silla, incómodo porque aún no sabía cómo tomarse lo que había visto y oído.

—Es psiquiatra, Karin. Sabe mostrarse ante la gente tal como le interesa que la vean.

Karin apartó el plato de un empujón.

—Es psiquiatra, no bruja. Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Itachi. Descubre quién quería que esa chica muriera y quién odia a Sakura lo bastante para meterla en medio. —Se puso en pie con la respiración agitada—. Descubrirás que la lista es muchísimo más larga de lo que piensas.

Itachi se pasó la mano por la cansada cabeza.

—Karin, por favor.

—¿Por favor, qué, Itachi? ¿Me pides que haga la vista gorda mientras tú te recreas en tus puñeteros prejuicios? Pues me parece que no voy a hacerlo. ¿Sabes que Sakura Haruno perdió el contrato con la fiscalía porque el sindicato de policías presentó una queja?

Itachi pensó en el Mercedes que Sakura conducía la noche anterior.

—No, pero me parece que no le faltan ingresos.

Karin entornó los ojos peligrosamente.

—Muy bien, ¿y sabes que estuvo a punto de morir porque un policía no actuó con suficiente rapidez para defenderla de un chiflado a quien tenía que examinar?

Itachi se estremeció.

—No, no lo sabía.

—Pues pregúntale a Hoshigaki. Él te contará lo que ocurrió. Sakura Haruno ya ha pagado bastante por cumplir con su deber. No pienso quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras se la acusa. No puede haber sido ella, coño, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Mikoto ahogó un grito y Itachi miró a Karin perplejo al oír el taco tan insólito en su cuñada. Itachi cubrió con las manos los oídos de Kara.

—Has dicho «coño», Karin —observó Itachi despacio—. Delante de la niña.

Karin frunció los labios visiblemente temblorosos. Tenía las mejillas encendidas.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, pero no siento haber dicho ninguna de las otras cosas. Habla con Hoshigaki, Itachi. Después, haz una lista de todos los criminales a quienes hemos metido entre rejas gracias a Sakura. A ver si luego eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no hay nadie que le desee tanto mal como para tenderle una trampa así.

—Tranquilízate, Karin —musitó Sasuke—. Itachi llegará al fondo de la cuestión. —Suspiró y siguió haciéndole el caballito a la niña—. Vas a ocuparte personalmente del caso, ¿no?

Karin negó con la cabeza.

—No, no puedo ser objetiva. Todo junto me parece una gran injusticia. Minato sí que cree poder ser objetivo, así que a partir de ahora se ocupará él. —Dirigió a Itachi una severa mirada—. A menos que durante la investigación se descargue a Sakura de toda responsabilidad.

Itachi también la miró a los ojos. Que supiera, su cuñada no se equivocaba nunca con respecto a alguien a quien defendía con tanta vehemencia. Ella más que nadie se aferraba a la inocencia de Haruno.

—Hoy antes de salir de la comisaría he pedido al personal del archivo una lista de todos los delincuentes contra los que ha declarado. Supongo que la tendré mañana por la mañana.

Ella respiró hondo.

—Gracias.

—Le preguntaré a Hoshigaki por ese... chiflado que trató de herirla.

—Y que lo consiguió —repuso ella en tono quedo—. Averigua más cosas sobre Sakura, Itachi.

Descubrirás que te equivocas con ella.

—Eso espero, Karin. De todos modos, tengo que hacer mi trabajo.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Cuento con ello.

 _Domingo, 12 de marzo, 20.30 horas._

Ahora Haruno estaba en su casa, sana y salva. A través de la ventana se la veía claramente. Gracias a los prismáticos, por supuesto. Qué herramienta tan importante. No había que salir nunca de casa sin ellos. Los cuchillos y las pistolas llamaban la atención, pero nadie se fijaba en alguien que andaba por la calle con unos prismáticos colgados del cuello, y, de todos modos, si alguien preguntaba, siempre podía decir que le fascinaban los pájaros.

Venga ya. Cómo le fastidiaban esas criaturas de mala muerte que piaban sin cesar. Salvo las aves rapaces que observaban en silencio desde las alturas y que se lanzaban en picado sobre las desprevenidas víctimas, con las garras a punto de rasgar la carne como si fuera papel. Las aves rapaces eran criaturas dignas de ser admiradas. E imitadas.

Su desprevenida víctima estaba sentada ante la mesa del comedor, trabajando con su portátil. Llevaba tapones en las orejas y de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para mirar por la ventana que ponía Chicago a sus pies. Resultaba verdaderamente curioso que las personas que gozaban de una ventana situada a cierta altura no cayeran en la cuenta de que, igual que ellas veían el exterior, desde fuera se veía el interior. De hecho, resultaba igual de fácil. Y en esos momentos incluso aburrido.

No estaba en la cárcel, lo cual por muy decepcionante que resultara era de esperar. Aún había bastantes personas con una opinión de Sakura Haruno lo bastante buena para defenderla ante unos cargos que parecían absurdos. ¿Qué motivo tendría para hacer una cosa así?, preguntarían. Una respetable psiquiatra, merecedora de muchas menciones... Una risa rompió el silencio. Al día siguiente a esas horas la policía habría dado con el motivo, y el grupo de sus leales defensores pronto empezaría a menguar.

Pero, por si acaso, tenía que haber más víctimas. Y las habría.

Tenía memorizado el número de Nicole, con solo pulsar una tecla el teléfono empezó a sonar; y, como era una chica muy diligente, respondió a la primera llamada.

—¿Diga? —Su voz sonaba ronca.

—¿Qué coño has hecho con la voz? —Lo normal era que una actriz cuidara su voz, pero parecía que Nicole había estado llorando. Era una debilucha. Tendría que vigilarla de cerca. Tal vez hiciera falta otra visita a su hermano pequeño para asegurarse de que continuara cumpliendo—. Más vale que estés preparada para otra interpretación.

Nicole se aclaró la garganta.

—No es nada, estoy bien.

—Mejor para ti. He invertido mucho tiempo y mucho dinero en tu voz, Nicole. Por favor, no olvides que la salud de tu hermano depende de ti y solo de ti.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó Nicole, y sus palabras sonaron como si las pronunciara entre dientes.

—Que estés en la esquina de Michigan Avenue con la calle Ocho a las once en punto. Ponte la peluca.

Hubo un instante de silencio y luego volvió a oírse la voz de Nicole, asustada y sin apenas fuerza.

—Me dijo que no tendría que volver a hacer nada hasta dentro de unos días.

—He cambiado de idea. A las once, Nicole. —«Tú y yo vamos a hacer una visita, al señor Avery Winslow.» El rostro de Winslow, con su triste y abatido aspecto de basset, aparecía en la primera fotografía del montón. La siguiente foto mostraba el rostro del pequeño Avery. Pobre señor Winslow, qué forma tan horrible de perder a su hijito. Era perfectamente comprensible que el padre se sintiera culpable, y era normal que hubiera buscado la ayuda de un psiquiatra. Lo imperdonable era que su psiquiatra fuera Sakura Haruno.

Lo de Avery Winslow llevaba tres semanas cociéndose. En su piso estaba todo preparado. Había llegado el momento de pasar al segundo acto.

Pobre señor Winslow. Lo cierto era que no se trataba de nada personal. No tenía nada contra él.

Pero Haruno... era harina de otro costal. Lo suyo sí que era personal.

Muy pronto estaría muerta. Pero antes aún tenía que sufrir lo suyo.

 _Domingo, 12 de marzo, 23.30 horas._

«Demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde. Llego demasiado tarde.» La frase se repetía en la mente de Sakura una y otra vez mientras se abría paso entre la multitud. No podía ver nada entre tantos hombres; todos eran altísimos y morenos. Y todos estaban muy enfadados.

«Están enfadados conmigo.» Consiguió pasar delante del primer hombre y se detuvo en seco. A sus pies yacía Cynthia Adams. Muerta. «Demasiado tarde.» Uno de los hombres se agachó, metió la mano en el destripado cadáver de Cynthia y le arrancó el corazón; lo sostenía en la mano, y seguía latiendo.

—Cógelo —le ordenó. Los ojos azules del hombre brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

—No, no. —Ella retrocedió. El corazón aún palpitaba. La sangre chorreaba entre los dedos del hombre y caía sobre el pálido rostro de Cynthia. Y mientras la sangre iba salpicando su rostro, los ojos de Cynthia se abrieron de golpe y la miraron. Una mirada apagada y vacía.

Sakura se dio media vuelta con un grito contenido en la garganta. Pero se quedó petrificada. La policía. «Vienen a por mí.» Los hombres uniformados llegaban hasta donde su mirada podía alcanzar. Ojos acusadores. «Corre. Despiértate. Mierda, despiértate y corre.»

—Sakura. Mierda, Sakura, despierta.

Oyó un grito; era muy agudo y denotaba terror. Se percató de que procedía de su propia boca. Sakura levantó la cabeza de la mesa del comedor y abrió los ojos de golpe; aún lo veía todo borroso. Pestañeó varias veces y sus ojos enfocaron la imagen de un rostro. Le resultaba familiar. Ojos castaños; cabello bermejo, muy corto. Unos dedos le retiraron los tapones de los oídos. Unas manos fuertes agarraron su rostro. Su tacto era real, cálido.

«Kiba.» Kiba estaba allí. Estaba a salvo. No se la llevarían. Ese día no.

Seguía teniendo el pulso desbocado, pero volvía a respirar.

—Dios, Kiba.

Kiba Carter sostenía su rostro entre sus manos de cirujano; sus hábiles dedos le rodeaban el cráneo mientras con el pulgar le acariciaba las mejillas, aguardando a que se recobrara. Sakura asintió con gesto trémulo y se recostó en la silla. Él tomó otra silla y se sentó a horcajadas mientras la observaba con detenimiento.

—Estoy bien. He tenido una pesadilla, eso es todo.

—Ya. —Él bajó los dedos hasta su carótida y los mantuvo allí mientras le tomaba el pulso.

—Te he dicho que estoy bien. —Se retiró el pelo del rostro—. Solo ha sido una pesadilla.

—Gritabas tan fuerte que te he oído desde el rellano. Mierda, Sakura, me has dado un susto de muerte. Menos mal que tenía la llave, si no habría tenido que avisar a la policía. —Se estremeció. Parecía que te estuvieran arrancando las entrañas.

Ella dio un respingo al recordar vívidamente el corazón del sueño.

—No tiene gracia, Kiba.

—No pretendía hacer ningún chiste. —Sus cejas rojizas se unieron en un ceño de preocupación y desconcierto—. Menudo sueño. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sakura se puso en pie, y le fastidió notar que las rodillas se le doblaban como si fueran de goma.

—¿Cómo es que has venido?

—Estaba preocupado por ti. Has avisado a Ino de que no ibas a venir a comer y no me has llamado para decirme que estabas bien. He estado llamándote toda la tarde pero no contestabas, así que me he acercado hasta aquí al terminar el turno.

—He desconectado el teléfono para poder dormir.

—No estabas durmiendo —observó él.

Lo había intentado, varias veces, pero el maldito sueño la despertaba una y otra vez. Aunque no había gritado ninguna vez más, que supiera.

—Ahora sí.

—Ya. En la mesa, con la cara encima del teclado del ordenador. Pues me parece que a esos chismes electrónicos no les van muy bien las babas. ¿Qué está pasando, Sakura?

Él la siguió con la mirada mientras ella probaba a dar un paso en dirección a la cocina y luego otro.

—¿No te lo ha contado Ino?

—No. Solo me ha dicho que tenías un problemilla y se ha marchado para recogerte, acompañarte a casa, ayudarte a meterte en la cama y arroparte bien. Pero me parece que la cosa es un poco más grave.

—Vaya con el secreto profesional. Así que Ino sabe ser discreta. Bueno es saberlo. —Sakura llegó hasta el frigorífico y se apoyó en la puerta, aún temblorosa—. Voy a servirme un vaso de vino. ¿Quieres otro?

Él la había seguido y ahora estaba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No. ¿De qué secreto profesional hablas? Ino me ha dicho que se te había estropeado el coche.

—Pues lo ha dicho para no contarte que he solicitado sus servicios. —Sakura dio con el sacacorchos y se alegró de tener algo entre las manos para no temblar tanto—. Soy sospechosa.

Kiba frunció el entrecejo aún más.

—¿Cómo? ¿De un crimen?

Sakura soltó una risa nerviosa mientras extraía el tapón de corcho de la botella.

—Y menudo crimen. Sírvelo tú, ¿quieres? Todavía me tiemblan las manos. —Él le sirvió un vaso y Sakura lo vació de tres ruidosos tragos—. Más.

Kiba obedeció en silencio y ella se llevó el vaso al comedor y volvió a sentarse cómodamente en la silla.

—Anoche se suicidó una paciente mía.

—¿Tiene que ver con la llamada que recibiste? ¿Por eso me pediste que te acompañara?

Ella sacudió la mano.

—Sí, pero habría acabado pasando de todos modos, así que no tengas remordimientos. Siéntate, cariño. Voy a contarte una cosa.

Él se sentó y ella se lo contó todo, desde la mirada acusadora de los ojos de Uchiha hasta el encuentro con la joven periodista al salir de la comisaría.

Kiba permaneció unos momentos sin decir absolutamente nada.

—Menuda locura —soltó al fin.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—Supongo que es una palabra tan apropiada como cualquier otra. —Empujó su vaso hasta que chocó con la botella que él había depositado en la mesa—. Más, por favor.

Él le sirvió el que ya era el cuarto vaso.

—¿Te han acusado?

—Aún no. Estaría bien que te quedaras en la ciudad. Tal vez te necesite para que testifiques en mi favor.

Él frunció el entrecejo.

—No le encuentro la gracia, Sakura.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—No tenía intención de hacerme la graciosa. Tengo problemas serios. —Señaló las cintas magnetofónicas apiladas junto a su radiocasete—. Y en ninguna cinta he encontrado nada que me dé una pista. Cynthia no mencionó a nadie en concreto en ninguna de las sesiones, y eso que hay grabadas cinco horas. Lo he transcrito todo palabra por palabra.

Kiba respiró hondo, pensativo.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Lo primero es terminarme el vino. Luego tengo que dormir, en condiciones. Espero que tanto vino me deje grogui y no vuelva a tener ese puñetero sueño. Mañana le llevaré las transcripciones a Uchiha. Después, si durante la noche no ha dado con nada que le sirva para arrestarme, iré al hospital y pasaré consulta. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros—. A partir de ahí, todo son conjeturas.

—¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres hacer?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y empezó a dar golpecitos con una uña en la botella casi vacía; había bebido lo bastante para sentirse contentilla.

—Ya lo he hecho. Llevo cuatro vasos.

—Sakura—Kiba le dirigió una mirada de advertencia—, me refiero a si te parece sensato darle al detective esa información. Puede que fuera uno de los que te fastidió el contrato.

—Es posible. De hecho, es probable. Aun así, Hoshigaki y él son mi única oportunidad de que todo esto se resuelva, por ahora. Si ellos la cagan, hablaré con su jefe. A Hatake sigo cayéndole bien. De momento será mejor que colabore con los detectives. —Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos—. Kiba, a Cynthia Adams la mataron; está tan claro como si la hubieran empujado literalmente por el balcón. Si tengo oportunidad de ayudar a Uchiha a descubrir quién ha sido, todo esto se terminará y yo podré retomar mi vida. —Se esforzó por ponerse en pie, y esa vez agradeció que él la ayudara—. Ahora necesito dormir. —Se apoyó en el hombro de Kiba y regresó al dormitorio.

Ella soltó una risita cuando él la empujó para meterla en la cama y le quitó los calcetines. Sakura se apoyó sobre los codos y le sonrió. Kiba era muy atractivo, y había oído más de un rumor sobre lo hábil que era con las manos al margen de la cirugía. Pero ellos no eran más que amigos, entre ambos no había nada de química. Después de Ino, Kiba era el mejor amigo de Sakura; además, estaba comprometido y era hombre de una sola relación. Aun así, no pudo resistir la tentación de provocarlo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no me acuesto con un hombre, Kiba. ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte?

Él le sonrió.

—Es una proposición tentadora, Sakura. Pero ¿qué diría Robin?

Ella cerró los ojos.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, estás a salvo de mis terribles garras. —Soltó otra risita. Se sentía lo bastante reconfortada y relajada para encontrarse a gusto—. Dile a Robin que no te he puesto un dedo encima. —Se acurrucó en la almohada, y exhaló un suspiro cuando él le retiró el pelo de la cara. Empezaba a adormilarse—. Otra vez me toca dormir sola.

Kiba vaciló.

—Sakura.

Ella abrió un ojo. La expresión de él le transmitió a Sakura pesadumbre y a la vez hizo que, inesperadamente, una profunda nostalgia invadiera su corazón. Era el vino, se dijo. «Porque lo de ese hijo de puta lo tengo superadísimo.» Hacía más de un año que no se acostaba con Phillip Parks, y no lo echaba de menos. Por lo que a ella respectaba, podía irse al carajo. Sin embargo, sí que echaba de menos... estar con alguien, suponía. Se removió un poco y aquel pensamiento se esfumó. Al día siguiente tendría tiempo de sobras para reflexionar sobre su vida. «Sobre todo si Uchiha consigue detenerme.»

—Estoy bien, Kiba. Ve a casa con Robin. Cierra la puerta con llave y no dejes que Bella salga. —Como si hubiera oído su nombre, la gatita parda de Sakura se subió a la cama de un salto, se enroscó junto a ella en la almohada y empezó a emitir un fuerte ronroneo.

—Llámame mañana, Sakura.

El sueño la estaba venciendo. Por fin. Menos mal.

—De acuerdo.

 **ME DA LASTIMA LA POBRE DE SAKURA NI DORMIR PUEDE POBRECITA :( Y OJALA ITACHI AVERIGÜE MAS SOBRE ELLA Y SE DE CUENTA QUE NO ES LA CULPABLE**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	6. CAPITULO 5

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 5**

 _Lunes, 13 de marzo, 7.40 horas._

«Daniel Morris, seis años y dos meses de edad. Causa de la muerte: asfixia. En los pulmones se han encontrado restos de fibra correspondientes a una almohada de espuma.»

«Mierda.»

Itachi soltó el informe del forense sobre su mesa de trabajo y se tragó la bilis que se le había subido a la garganta. El cabrón del padre había ahogado a su hijo con una almohada, luego le había roto el cuello y lo había tirado por la escalera para ocultar el crimen. Itachi apretó los dientes. Encima, la madre del pequeño le había seguido la corriente, y eso aún empeoraba las cosas. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire por la nariz. «Cálmate. No conseguirás hacerle justicia al niño si pierdes los nervios.» Oía la voz de Hoshigaki en su cabeza, firme y tranquilizadora, igual que cuando ambos, codo con codo, habían presenciado cómo el forense cerraba la cremallera de la bolsa que contenía el pequeño cadáver el viernes por la noche.

«Caray.» Tragó saliva y frunció los labios; detestaba notar que se le humedecían los ojos. «Piensa en otra cosa, en cualquier otra cosa.» Pensó en Cynthia Adams y en Sakura Haruno. Había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a Karin y se había centrado solo en Adams, en descubrir quién deseaba su muerte. Se había presentado en la asesoría financiera en la que trabajaba la chica para averiguar por dónde solía dejarse caer en su tiempo libre. Se estremeció al reparar en lo inapropiada que resultaba la expresión.

Decidió seguir la pista de los lirios. Seguro que en la tienda recordarían quién había comprado tantas flores, y...

—¿Detective?

La voz que irrumpió sin previo aviso hizo que se levantara de un salto. Al alzar la mirada vio a Sakura Haruno de pie junto a su mesa con cara de preocupación. El pulso, que había empezado a recuperar su ritmo normal, volvió a acelerársele de golpe y por unos instantes todo cuanto pudo oír fue el bombeo de su propia sangre. El martilleo persistía mientras miraba a la chica de arriba abajo.

Ese día iba vestida como una profesional y llevaba un abrigo de color tabaco en el brazo. Había sustituido los vaqueros ajustados y la chaqueta roja de piel por un entallado traje pantalón gris marengo que le confería un aspecto más formal. Ya no lucía los rizos rebeldes; se había alisado el pelo y lo llevaba recogido en la nuca, aunque había dejado unos cuantos mechones sueltos para suavizar sus facciones. El maquillaje era más discreto, nada de pintalabios carmín. La única nota de color la proporcionaba una bufanda de seda roja anudada al cuello con holgura. En lugar de las botas de tacón de aguja lucía unos prácticos mocasines planos muy brillantes. Parecía una modelo de portada vestida de Empresaria del Año; de no haber visto el aspecto tan extremado del día anterior no creería posible tal transformación.

La cuestión era que llevara o no indumentaria formal, fuera o no una lagarta calculadora, resultara o no sospechosa... al mirarla se le hacía la boca agua, lo que la convertía en una mujer peligrosa, de las que se miran pero no se tocan, daba igual quiénes fueran sus devotos. Itachi volvió a levantar la vista hasta cruzarla con la de ella.

—Doctora Haruno, no he oído el timbre del ascensor.

Ella había soportado el escrutinio sin pronunciar palabra.

—Es que he subido por la escalera. Detective Uchiha, siento molestarle tan temprano —dijo en tono suave—. Esta mañana tengo que pasar consulta y antes quería dejarle esto. No iba a subir, pero el oficial de guardia me ha dicho que estaba en el despacho y me ha hecho pasar.

Alzó un hombro y con expresión irónica añadió:

—Supongo que no ha oído las noticias.

Itachi señaló la silla que había junto a su mesa.

—¿Le apetece un café?

—¿De su cafetera? —La chica esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y Itachi se sintió atraído por ella a la vez que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de evitarlo—. Seguro que quiere envenenarme. No, gracias, detective. —Volvió a ponerse seria y sacó de su maletín un sobre de papel manila—. Me quedé hasta tarde transcribiendo las cinco últimas visitas que hice a Cynthia Adams. He pensado que podrían servir para... arrojar un poco de luz mientras investigan su muerte.

No era eso lo que esperaba que dijera, pero de todos modos tomó el sobre y vació su contenido en la mesa. Había un montón de hojas mecanografiadas y cinco cintas magnetofónicas.

—¿Graba las visitas?

—No todas, solo las de algunos pacientes, y siempre con su permiso.

—Así que Cynthia Adams le dio permiso para grabarla.

—Al principio, no. Cuando empezó a acudir a la consulta negaba los aspectos más desviados de su conducta. Me contó lo de las citas.

—Lo de los amantes.

—Lo de las relaciones de una sola noche —lo corrigió—. Pero en la siguiente visita lo negó todo. Por eso la convencí de que me permitiera grabar la conversación, para que luego pudiera oír lo que me había contado. —Su expresión se tornó sombría—. Se quedó... destrozada. Pero al menos nos sirvió para tratar el verdadero problema.

Aquella mujer no era para nada tal como esperaba. Supuso que Karin no se hubiera sorprendido, ni tampoco Hoshigaki, ni Hatake.

—Se refiere a la depresión.

—Sí. Tenía que controlarla porque influía en el resto de su conducta.

—Como en el intento de suicidio de hace un año.

—Y en su parafilia... su adicción al sexo —aclaró—. Para Cynthia era una compulsión, posiblemente se tratara de una forma de controlar a los hombres y a su propio cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

—Porque su padre había abusado de ella.

—Sí. Casi nunca invitaba a su casa dos veces al mismo hombre, por mucho que él insistiera.

Itachi tomó el montón de papeles y empezó a hojearlos.

—¿Quién insistió?

—Unos cuantos. He subrayado los nombres de los que sé que lo hicieron, pero Cynthia no me facilitó los apellidos, y creo que la mitad de las veces se inventaba los nombres.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabe que el resto era verdad?

Haruno exhaló un suspiro, parecía cansada.

—Uno de los medicamentos que tomaba puede causar hepatotoxicidad, así que tenía que hacerse análisis de sangre con frecuencia. El hígado no estaba afectado, pero le encontraron gonorrea, la había contraído una de esas noches. Quién sabe a cuántos hombres contagió. Por ley, me vi obligada a denunciarlo al Departamento de Sanidad. Hablé con una tal señorita Tuttle, ella se ocupó del caso de Cynthia. Acordamos que le contaría a mi paciente lo de la enfermedad de transmisión sexual y también que había dado parte de ello. —Respiró hondo—. Cynthia se enfadó muchísimo conmigo por haber vulnerado su privacidad. Me aseguró a grito pelado que eso le costaría el puesto de trabajo. Fue la penúltima vez que la vi. Me juró que no volvería.

—Pero la visitó una vez más, o sea que sí que volvió.

—Sí. Se había despertado junto a un hombre y no recordaba haber estado flirteando con él.

—Es decir que no controlaba qué había pasado.

—Exacto. Se asustó tanto que fue a verme. Le cambié la medicación y le dije que volviera a visitarse al cabo de una semana, pero no apareció por la consulta.

—Por eso fue a su casa.

—Sí, pero no estaba, o no me contestó. —Entrecerró un poco los ojos—. Es normal que encontraran mis huellas dactilares en el timbre, es posible que las hubiera incluso en el marco de la puerta de entrada, pero ni siquiera llegué a tocar la manilla esa noche, detective. Le pedí a un colega que me acompañara por si había algún problema.

Era lo mismo que había dicho el día anterior durante el interrogatorio.

—¿Suele hacerlo? Lo de pedirle a alguien que la acompañe.

—Sí, siempre. O voy acompañada o no voy. —Cerró los ojos—. El sábado pasado fue una excepción, ninguna de las personas a quienes suelo avisar estaba disponible.

Itachi sacó su cuaderno.

—¿A quién avisó el sábado, doctora?

Ella abrió los ojos.

—Primero llamé a Harrison Kabuto, mi compañero de trabajo, pero no lo encontré en casa. Luego probé con Kiba Carter, pero tampoco estaba. Es cirujano, trabaja en el County. No querrá hablar con ustedes. Es un buen amigo y está bastante molesto por todo lo ocurrido.

Itachi anotó el nombre y trató de no pensar en los celos que lo atenazaban. Así que había estado liada con Hoshigaki y ahora salía con el tal Carter. Bueno, daba igual.

—Cuénteme lo de la llamada que recibió el sábado.

—Llegué a casa a las doce y seis minutos. Anoche miré los números de teléfono grabados en el contestador, pero la llamada aparecía con identidad oculta. Puede comprobarlo si quiere. Por el sonido, parecía hecha desde un móvil, se oía ruido de fondo. La voz era de mujer, joven.

—¿De qué edad?

—No era una adolescente pero tampoco de mediana edad, al menos no me lo pareció. No me dijo cómo se llamaba, solo dijo que era vecina de Cynthia Adams y me aconsejó que fuera a su casa porque la chica estaba de pie en la barandilla del balcón y amenazaba con arrojarse al vacío.

Itachi arrugó la frente mientras lo anotaba.

—¿Dijo que Adams amenazaba con arrojarse al vacío?

—Sí, creo que esas fueron sus palabras exactas. ¿Por qué?

—Porque hay testigos que dicen que no habló con nadie. Se limitó a acercarse a la barandilla, volverse de espaldas y dejarse caer.

El rostro de Haruno se tensó de forma apenas perceptible. Si Itachi no hubiera estado pendiente de su gesto, no lo habría notado. El sábado no le había prestado suficiente atención. Estaba demasiado enfadado por varios motivos y dio por hecho que su fría expresión traslucía sus sentimientos. No tendría que haberse dejado engañar por las apariencias; normalmente no lo hacía, mierda. Pero existían pruebas.

—¿Cómo cree que fueron a parar sus huellas dactilares a casa de Adams, doctora?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, despacio.

—No lo sé. Me he estrujado los sesos tratando de encontrar una explicación. —Miró su reloj—. Tengo que marcharme, detective. Aquí tiene mi tarjeta, he anotado el móvil detrás, pero no lo llevo nunca encima mientras paso consulta. Si necesita hablar conmigo, mi secretaria sabrá cómo localizarme. —Se puso en pie y se arregló la bufanda. Vaciló un instante y luego volvió a fijar la mirada en él—. No tenía intención de husmear en su mesa, detective, pero he visto el informe forense que estaba leyendo cuando he entrado, el del niño.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos. Notó afluir la sangre a sus mejillas.

—No era asunto suyo, doctora. Y sigue sin serlo.

—Ya lo sé. Solo quiero decirle que... lo siento. En su trabajo le toca ver de todo, y supongo que a veces se pone de mal humor aunque no quiera.

Lo estaba absolviendo. Qué ironía.

—A usted también le toca ver de todo.

La sonrisa de ella denotaba tristeza y menosprecio por sí misma.

—No es lo mismo, yo no trato a niños pequeños. Cuando empecé a ejercer intenté trabajar con niños maltratados y no fui capaz. —Ladeó la cabeza sin apartar la mirada—. Le sorprende.

A Itachi no le hacía ninguna gracia ser tan transparente.

—Un poco, sí.

—No confía en los psiquiatras.

—Usted hace su trabajo, doctora, y yo el mío.

Los labios de ella se curvaron.

—Que me ocupe de los pacientes y le deje en paz, vaya. Tiene razón, detective. —Se puso el abrigo mientras él la observaba; se moría de ganas de ayudarla, pero su cerebro le ordenaba que se estuviera quieto—. Si recuerdo algo más, me pondré en contacto con usted. ¿Me avisará si encuentran mis huellas dactilares en alguna otra parte?

Él sonrió aun sin quererlo.

—Lo haré. Gracias por venir. Ah... mi cuñada le manda recuerdos.

La chica asintió.

—Karin es una buena amiga. Dele también los míos.

Se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la escalera, pero se detuvo en seco. Allí estaba Hoshigaki, con las

manos en los bolsillos y el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sakura, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—No pensaba subir. —Se abrió paso, pero Hoshigaki se volvió para seguirla; la asió del brazo y le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—Lo siento, Sakura. No tendría siquiera que habérseme pasado por la cabeza una cosa así.

Incluso desde la otra punta del despacho, Itachi se estremeció al observar que ella cerraba los ojos y que su voz recobraba la serenidad. De nuevo era la mujer que había pronunciado ante el tribunal las palabras que habían servido para dejar en libertad a un asesino. Poco a poco, ella apartó el brazo para librarse de Hoshigaki.

—No, no tendría que habérsete pasado por la cabeza. Ahí he dejado un poco de información para que le echéis un vistazo. Que tengas un buen día, Kisame.

Dicho eso, se marchó y dejó a Hoshigaki con la mano extendida y la expresión sombría.

El hombre se dio media vuelta, se dejó caer en la silla y se quedó mirando la mesa de trabajo un rato antes de ver el informe forense del pequeño Danny Morris. Tragó saliva.

—Joder, sí que empezamos bien el día.

Itachi sirvió café para ambos y se sentó en el borde de la mesa de Hoshigaki, situada justo frente a la suya.

—Hoshigaki, cuéntame qué pasó entre Haruno y tú. Karin me ha dicho que sabes que el año pasado sufrió una agresión.

Hoshigaki rodeó la taza con ambas manos.

—Hace frío fuera.

—Hace un momento aquí también se respiraba bastante frialdad.

—Joder —repitió Hoshigaki. Pero dio un resoplido y se arrellanó en la silla—. Unas dos semanas antes del juicio de Green, a Sakura le pidieron que examinara a otro sospechoso.

—Debió de ser antes de que le rescindieran el contrato con la fiscalía.

Hoshigaki levantó la cabeza al instante.

—Sí, ocurrió antes. El tipo al que tenía que examinar era muy mal actor. Había asesinado a su casera y al marido inválido de esta. El hombre decía padecer esquizofrenia, pero en opinión del fiscal del estado solo llevaba un colocón. El abogado defensor pensaba alegar que no estaba en su sano juicio. Era una mole. —Hoshigaki guardó silencio durante unos segundos, luego sacudió la cabeza—. Cuando entró llevaba grilletes y esposas. Sakura se sentó lo más lejos posible de él. Lo había arrestado yo, así que tuve que quedarme al otro lado del cristal, con el fiscal... Minato Namikaze. Pero en la sala había un guardia. El tipo miró a Sakura de arriba abajo. —Hoshigaki volvió la cabeza y sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca de disgusto—. El muy cabrón, parecía que la odiara, ¿te lo imaginas?

—Sí. —De hecho, Itachi se avergonzaba un poco de ello—. ¿Qué hizo el sospechoso?

—Esperó el momento apropiado para saltar al otro lado de la mesa y agredirla. —Hoshigaki dejó la taza en la mesa—. Le rodeó la garganta con la cadena de las esposas y estuvo a punto de romperle el cuello.

Itachi se estremeció.

—¿Y qué hizo el guardia?

Hoshigaki se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla.

—Actuó enseguida, pero ese bruto tenía a Sakura. Yo tardé menos de quince segundos en entrar y ya la había agredido. Le dio la vuelta y le golpeó la cabeza contra la pared de hormigón, la arrinconó y empezó a asfixiarla. Nunca olvidaré la expresión de los ojos de Sakura, creía que aquel día iba a morir.

—¿Fuiste tú quien le quitó de encima al tipo?

—Entre el forense y yo, y dos guardias. Para entonces, ya había perdido el conocimiento. Tenía un brazo roto y una fisura en el cráneo. Aún tiene la marca de la cadena en el cuello.

Itachi recordó la vistosa bufanda que llevaba puesta por la mañana y comprendió el motivo. La idea de que un asesino la hubiera agarrado por el cuello lo puso furioso.

—Así que la acompañaste al hospital y te quedaste un rato con ella.

—Sí. Avisé a su hermano, y esa misma noche tomó un avión desde Filadelfia. Al día siguiente me acerqué para ver cómo estaba y empezamos a charlar. Bueno, de hecho ella no podía hablar; tenía que anotar las frases en un cuaderno porque le habían quedado afectadas las cuerdas vocales. Al cabo de unos cuantos días recobró la voz. —Hoshigaki esbozó una sonrisa—. Me recordaba a mi hermana pequeña, descarada como ella sola. Nos hicimos... amigos.

—¿Aún te la recuerda?

Hoshigaki arqueó las cejas.

—¿A mi hermana? Sí. —Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y observó el rostro de Itachi con detenimiento—. ¿A ti también te recuerda a la tuya, Itachi?

Se le pasó por la cabeza mentir, pero al final decidió no hacerlo.

—No.

Hoshigaki soltó una risita.

—Vaya, vaya.

—Vuelve a decirlo y te la ganarás.

—¿Por qué? Sabes muy bien que no ha sido ella. Aclararemos el asunto y tendrás el campo libre.

—Déjalo correr, Hoshigaki. —Las mujeres como Sakura Haruno costaban muchísimo de mantener. Itachi extendió el brazo hacia atrás y alcanzó una hoja de la impresora—. Tengo una lista de todas las floristerías en un radio de ocho kilómetros desde casa de Cynthia Adams. He pensado que podríamos averiguar si alguien ha comprado muchos lirios hace poco.

—Dame la mitad. —Hoshigaki aguardó a que Itachi volviera a su mesa antes de añadir—: No tiene pareja.

Itachi, que estaba a punto de marcar el primer número, se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué?

—Que no tiene pareja. La tuvo, pero se acabó.

«Déjalo estar, Uchiha», le dictaba la parte sensata de su cerebro, pero la parte más estúpida no estaba de acuerdo. Se removió en la silla y miró a Hoshigaki, que no le prestaba ninguna atención y había marcado ya el primer número de la lista. Excitado, y molesto por ello, Itachi llamó a cinco floristerías; cuando hubo terminado colgó de golpe el teléfono.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero —dijo Itachi entre dientes—. No seas gilipollas.

Hoshigaki lo miró sonriente. Qué engreído.

—Rompió con su novio dos semanas antes de la boda. —La sonrisa de Hoshigaki se desvaneció—. La gente decía que él la engañaba.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza sin saber qué contestar. Según parecía, tenía más cosas en común con Sakura Haruno de las que se imaginaba en un principio.

—Pues menudo idiota.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. ¿Has averiguado algo de los lirios?

—Han vendido rosas, claveles... pero lirios no. Por lo menos no tantos como vimos en el piso.

—Es probable que los comprara en varios sitios. Vamos a llamar a diez establecimientos y luego nos acercaremos hasta la asesoría financiera donde Adams trabajaba.

—Ya veo que tienes un plan.

 _Lunes, 13 de marzo, 8.30 horas._

Sakura gruñó al dejar el paraguas y sacarse el móvil del bolsillo después de oírlo sonar por tercera vez en pocos minutos. Qué insistente. Al mirar la pantalla descubrió que se trataba de su secretaria.

—Dime, Temari —respondió con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, y torció el gesto al pisar un charco y mojarse el pie hasta el tobillo. Se cobijó bajo la marquesina que había frente al hospital psiquiátrico y notó un escalofrío mientras sacudía el zapato, probablemente deteriorado sin remedio, para eliminar el agua sucia y helada. Hacía una mañana horrible, fría y lluviosa, en total sintonía con su estado de ánimo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó más calmada.

—Esta mañana ha recibido unas cuantas llamadas, doctora.

Otro escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura, pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con la fría lluvia; reprimió lo que a buen seguro habría sido una palabra malsonante.

—¿De quién?

—De periodistas. Uno llamaba del Tribune y otro del Channel Eight. Querían saber qué opina del artículo que sobre el caso ha publicado el Boletín esta mañana.

Un dolor agudo se propagó por su cabeza. «El Boletín.» Le vino a la mente la imagen de la joven de ojos grises con la larga trenza rubia.

—Déjame adivinarlo. Es cosa de Mei Terumi.

—No, quien firma el artículo es Cyrus Bremin; pero... sí, el nombre de Terumi aparece en las fotos. Así, ¿no ha visto el artículo?

«Fotos.» El dolor se volvió tres veces más intenso.

—No. ¿Habla muy mal del caso?

—Fatal. También ha recibido dos llamadas de un tal doctor Fenwick, del consejo de cualificaciones profesionales. Quiere que se ponga en contacto con él de inmediato. —Temari le dictó el número de un tirón—. Le he explicado que esta mañana tenía que pasar consulta en el hospital, pero ha insistido.

A Sakura se le revolvió el estómago mientras grababa el número.

—¿Ha llamado alguien más?

—La señora Brown sufre ataques de pánico. Le he pedido que lo consultara con el doctor Gryce. El señor Winslow ha llamado tres veces; no ha querido hablar con nadie que no fuera usted. Se ha puesto histérico, así que le he dado visita para las tres.

—Gracias. —Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Tenía el corazón tan acelerado que pensaba que iba a salírsele del pecho. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Al otro lado de la calle había una serie de máquinas expendedoras de periódicos.

Cruzó el semáforo en rojo, lo que le valió unos cuantos bocinazos y gritos airados. Al recoger el periódico de la máquina le temblaban las manos. «En portada.» Aparecía en portada.

La lluvia caía sobre su cabeza y le estaba empapando el abrigo, pero era incapaz de moverse. Su propio rostro la miraba desde la portada del periódico junto a una espantosa fotografía de Cynthia Adams, en la que esta yacía ensartada en un hierro en una calle de Chicago. Solo faltaba el titular que estaba a punto de hacer que se le desbocara el corazón: _PSIQUIATRA DE PRESTIGIO IMPLICADA EN EL SUICIDIO DE UNA PACIENTE._

Volvió a sonar el móvil y respondió con voz acartonada.

—Haruno.

—Soy Ino. ¿Has visto el Boletín de esta mañana?

—Sí.

Ambas guardaron silencio mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo a cántaros.

—¿Dónde estás, Sakura?

De algún modo la realidad volvió a poner en funcionamiento la mente de Sakura; impulsada por otro arrebato de furia sofocante, se espabiló y tiró el periódico a la papelera más próxima. Tenía pacientes a quienes visitar y no podía perder el tiempo plantada bajo la lluvia como una insensata. Volvió a cruzar la calle con paso enérgico, pero esta vez aguardó a que el semáforo se pusiera verde. La lluvia la traía sin cuidado; total, ya estaba calada hasta los huesos.

—Ahora tengo que pasar consulta, Ino, pero parece que luego me esperan en el consejo de cualificaciones profesionales, y creo que mi abogada tendrá que acompañarme.

—Dime el lugar y la hora y allí estaré.

Sakura notó cierta tirantez en la garganta y se la aclaró con decisión.

—Gracias.

 _Lunes, 13 de marzo, 8.30 horas._

—Ya estoy en casa.

Mei Terumi levantó la vista de la página de deportes y casi se atragantó con los Choco Krispies. Su novio estaba plantado en medio del salón, empapado por la lluvia; en una mano llevaba un montón de periódicos y en la otra un enorme ramo de flores amarillas. Exhibía una de esas sonrisas amplias y sensibleras que solo solía lucir tras una sesión de sexo.

—¿Qué has hecho, Keith?

—Te traigo un regalito.

El montón de periódicos aterrizó en la mesa con un golpe sordo que agitó la leche del bol. Debía de haber comprado por lo menos veinte ejemplares del Boletín, cada uno de los cuales constituía una patente muestra de la traición de su editor. En todos ellos era Cyrus Bremin quien firmaba su artículo. «Mi artículo.» Schmidt le había prometido que publicaría un artículo suyo, pero no que aparecería su firma, pensó Mei con amargura.

Keith se sacudió el agua como un perro y luego le tendió el ramo de flores con un ademán majestuoso.

—He pensado que te gustaría enviar unos cuantos recortes a tu familia.

Y una mierda. Apretó los dientes.

—Keith, ese no es mi artículo.

La sonrisa del chico se desvaneció mientras permanecía allí plantado, sosteniendo las flores que ella se negaba a aceptar.

—Pues claro que sí. Y aparece en portada.

—Es de Bremin —le espetó—. Lo firma él por ser el jefe del departamento de investigación periodística. El asqueroso de Schmidt le cedió mi artículo.

—Tu nombre aparece junto a las fotografías —dijo él en tono tranquilo mientras dejaba a un lado las flores. La alegría se había borrado por completo de su rostro.

—Las fotografías... —repitió ella con desdén—. Yo no soy fotógrafa, soy periodista, y si tuvieras un ápice de sentido común verías la diferencia.

Él se alisó el pelo mojado.

—Me parece que tengo bastante sentido común, Jo. Veo la diferencia, pero también veo que tu nombre aparece en la portada de un periódico de prestigio. Eso era cuanto querías, cuanto necesitabas para demostrarle a tu padre de qué eras capaz por ti misma. Ya podemos marcarnos a casa.

Mei arrojó los periódicos al suelo. La alusión a su padre y la actitud condescendiente que tanto la exasperaba la puso a cien.

—No estoy ni mucho menos preparada para marcharme a casa, Keith. No lo estaré hasta que mi nombre destaque en portada.

Durante unos instantes, el chico permaneció quieto y se limitó a mirarla con aquel gesto que siempre la avergonzaba.

—Has hecho algo bueno, Jo. Has desenmascarado a una doctora que perjudicaba a sus propios pacientes. Si fueras capaz de dejar a un lado tu ego, tal vez te darías cuenta de que tengo razón. He tenido mucha paciencia contigo. Por fin tu nombre aparece en portada; me prometiste que en cuanto lo lograras regresaríamos a Atlanta. Jo, quiero irme a casa.

—Pues vete. —Indignada, se levantó para depositar el bol en el fregadero—. Pero te marcharás solo. No pienso abandonar esta ciudad hasta que mi nombre destaque. —Se fijó en el nombre de Cyrus Bremin, que parecía hacerle burla desde la pila de periódicos del suelo—. Tengo que ganarme la confianza de Schmidt. En medio de su airada ebullición, una idea empezó a tomar forma. Una exclusiva con Haruno me servirá. Me dijo que la llamara. —Al levantar la mirada vio a Keith retirarse al dormitorio y la invadió un súbito sentimiento de culpa—. Keith, siento haberte contestado mal. Es que estoy muy cabreada.

Él asintió sin volverse.

—No te olvides de poner las flores en agua. Siempre se te olvida y se mueren.

Mei se sacudió de encima el malestar. Keith acabaría volviendo a su lado; en los seis años que llevaban de relación, siempre lo había hecho. Ahora tenía que centrarse en lo que realmente importaba. Tenía que convencer a Haruno para que le concediera una exclusiva. No resultaría fácil tras haberse publicado aquel artículo, pero siempre podía echarle la culpa a Bremin y limpiar así su reputación. Tal vez surtiera efecto. Además, así le demostraría a su padre que estaba equivocado.

Era capaz de abrirse camino en el mundo periodístico sin su ayuda, y también sería capaz de ocupar el puesto que le correspondía en el negocio familiar gracias a los méritos que se había ganado a pulso.

 _Lunes, 13 de marzo, 9.15 horas._

Itachi se quedó perplejo al ver aterrizar un periódico en su mesa mientras llamaba a la décima floristería. Levantó la cabeza y observó el rostro de su teniente, con los labios tensos y la expresión severa; luego volvió a bajarla al ejemplar. Clavó en él los ojos mientras la voz de la florista se iba desvaneciendo hasta convertirse en un mero zumbido.

—Este... Lo siento, señora, volveré a llamar más tarde.

Colgó el auricular y tomó el periódico. Se trataba del Boletín, algo más serio que la prensa amarilla.

El rostro de Haruno lo miraba desde la portada.

—Hoshigaki, fíjate en esto.

Hoshigaki se puso en pie tambaleándose, su expresión era fría y grave.

—¿Quién ha publicado esa mierda?

—Cyrus Bremin —soltó Hatake, y la rabia contenida hizo que le temblara el bigote—. Dice que tiene un confidente anónimo dentro del Departamento de Policía de Chicago. Descubrid quién es, lo quiero en mi despacho lo antes posible.

La puerta se cerró de golpe e hizo traquetear las persianas.

Hoshigaki seguía escrutando la página en blanco y negro.

—Hablaré con Bremin —dijo en voz muy baja—. Él nos contará sin problemas quién le reveló la noticia.

—Eso, y así nos veremos en más líos con la prensa. Siempre me estás aconsejando que sea sensato, ¿no? Pues aplícate el cuento, Hoshigaki.

Itachi examinó la fotografía de Adams.

—Debieron de tomarla antes de que yo llegara, porque envié a los mirones a la otra acera y les pedí a Forbes y a DiBello que prestaran atención a las cámaras. —Aguzó la vista para leer el pie de foto—. Aquí pone que la fotografía es de Mei Terumi. —Tecleó el nombre en su ordenador—.

Bien, bien. Mira dónde vive la señorita Terumi.

Hoshigaki volvió la cabeza.

—Es el edificio de Cynthia Adams. Pues sí que le costó poco conseguirla. Qué suerte tiene la muy bruja.

—Bueno, no sé si se puede llamar suerte a tener que vérselas con nosotros. —Itachi imprimió la dirección justo en el momento en que Hatake abría la puerta.

—Os quiero en la sala de reuniones dentro de treinta minutos —les gritó—. Avisad también a Naruto Uzumaki, de la científica. El fiscal quiere hablar con nosotros.

 _Lunes, 13 de marzo, 9.30 horas._

Suponía que habría testigos, pero no fotógrafos.

«Tanto mejor.» Cynthia Adams aparecía en portada abriéndole el corazón al mundo entero, por así decirlo. Pero aún más gratificante resultaba la imagen de la popularísima Sakura Haruno preocupada y exhausta. Semejante campaña publicitaria no tenía precio. El día no le estaba yendo nada mal.

El señor Avery Winslow también estaba progresando según lo previsto. Se había pasado toda la tarde yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro del salón de su casa, observando conmocionado la habitación del bebé y tratando frenéticamente de ponerse en contacto con su psiquiatra de confianza.

Era mucho más inestable emocionalmente que Cynthia Adams. Ella había aguantado bien el tipo, era toda una experta en negar la existencia de lo que más temía. El proceso había resultado muy irritante; cada vez que Adams estaba cerca de su objetivo, acababa negándose a creer lo que había oído y retrocedía. A veces incluso negaba haber tenido una hermana. Fue necesario aumentarle tres veces la dosis de «medicación» para que se trastocara lo suficiente, y al final había tenido que utilizar sustancias poco corrientes. La fenciclidina era lo que la había hecho venirse abajo.

Los lirios habían dado un toque de gracia, y la fotografía de su hermana con la soga al cuello había sido la guinda del pastel. Del pastel de cumpleaños. El calendario había desempeñado un papel muy importante en el derrumbe psicológico de la señorita Adams.

Y el calendario también sería la clave para derribar al señor Avery Winslow.

Eso y el llanto constante de un bebé. Magistral.

Si la pequeña y encantadora Nicole estaba cumpliendo con su deber, en ese mismo instante el pobre señor Winslow estaría recibiendo una más de las oportunas fotografías que lo llevarían a la perdición.

Y con él arrastraría a la doctora en quien tanto confiaba, Sakura Haruno.

 _Lunes, 13 de marzo, 9.45 horas._

Minato Namikaze, el fiscal del estado, arrojó el periódico sobre la mesa con indignación.

—Mierda. Esto es horroroso, Kakashi, verdaderamente horroroso.

Naruto Uzumaki, de la policía científica, arrastró el periódico hasta su lado de la mesa y lo estudió.

—¿Quién es el confidente anónimo de Bremin?

Hoshigaki frunció el entrecejo.

—No lo sabemos, no estuvo allí la otra noche. En cambio la fotógrafa sí. Los dos agentes que llegaron primero al lugar de los hechos recuerdan haber visto a Terumi entre la multitud, pero aseguran que no le dirigieron la palabra.

—Cualquier persona que ayer estuviera de servicio pudo vernos entrar con Haruno. —Itachi se encogió de hombros con incomodidad al recordar lo furioso que se había puesto. Bastaba con observar su mala cara para comprender lo que ocurría—. Su abogada firmó la hoja de registro al entrar, así que cualquiera que la consulte sabrá que estuvo aquí. Muchas personas debieron de verlas salir juntas, pero nadie admitirá haber avisado a la prensa, Kakashi, aunque sabemos que cualquiera lo habría hecho con gusto.

Hatake dobló el periódico de modo que el rostro de Haruno quedara oculto.

—Es cierto. Investigaremos la filtración al mismo tiempo que lo demás, como siempre hemos hecho. ¿Cuál es, pues, la verdadera razón de que te tengamos aquí, Minato? Tu visita me parece un poco... prematura.

El fiscal suspiró.

—He venido porque lo ocurrido tiene implicaciones que van mucho más allá del hecho de que Sakura Haruno sea inocente o culpable, incluso de descubrir quién hizo una cosa así a esa pobre mujer.

—Cynthia Adams —dijo Itachi con suavidad, y arqueó las cejas al ver que Minato lo miraba con extrañeza—. Así es como se llamaba esa pobre mujer.

La mirada del fiscal se llenó de compasión.

—Ya lo sé, detective, pero de momento no podemos siquiera asegurar que la muerte de la señorita Adams fuera un homicidio. —Levantó la mano antes de que Itachi pudiera protestar—. Lo investigaréis y descubriréis quién lo hizo. No estoy diciendo que debáis abandonar el caso. De hecho, quiero que os apliquéis. El gran problema es que está en juego la credibilidad de la doctora Haruno en la resolución de casos pasados. Gracias a Bremin y al Bulletin, ya es del dominio público que la detuvieron para interrogarla. Todos los abogados defensores que han perdido casos en los que Haruno ha declarado pedirán la apelación, y para mi despacho eso será desastroso. ¿Sabéis en cuántos casos ha intervenido en los últimos cinco años?

«Sí», pensó Itachi. Lo sabía con exactitud. Y Karin tenía razón, Harold Green era una excepción. Sakura Haruno había hecho todo lo posible y más para quitar de en medio a unos cuantos malhechores. Al descubrirlo se le habían bajado los humos.

—En cuarenta y seis —masculló.

El bigote de Hatake se frunció siguiendo la forma de sus labios.

—¿Cómo?

Itachi se aclaró la garganta.

—La doctora Haruno ha declarado en cuarenta y seis casos. Ayer fui al archivo y pedí que me imprimieran la lista; la he recogido de camino hacia aquí. —Arrojó la lista en el centro de la mesa.

—¿Cuántas condenas, Itachi? —le preguntó Hatake.

—Treinta y una de los cuarenta y seis casos.

Hoshigaki apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

—Santo Dios.

Minato tomó la lista con mala cara.

—Treinta y una apelaciones posibles. ¿Sabéis cuánto tiempo robará eso al personal de mi oficina?

—No quiero ni pensarlo —respondió Hatake—. Vamos a desvincular cuanto antes a Sakura de todo esto y así tus hombres podrán dedicarse a hacer que condenen a unos cuantos gilipollas más. ¿Qué tenemos, aparte de las huellas dactilares que encontraron en el piso de Adams?

—Su voz grabada en el contestador —respondió Itachi.

—Enviaré la cinta al departamento técnico para que dibujen una gráfica —sugirió Naruto.

Minato negó con la cabeza.

—No servirá para probar nada.

—Pero si las gráficas son distintas, Haruno quedará libre de sospechas —arguyo Naruto—. Ese tipo es muy bueno, Minato. Vale la pena invertir un poco de tiempo.

—Entonces de acuerdo —convino Minato.

—Entonces necesitamos que la doctora Haruno venga y nos proporcione una muestra de su voz para poder comparar las gráficas. —Itachi lo anotó—. Hasta ahora ha colaborado, así que no creo que ponga ninguna pega. ¿Qué hay de la pistola que enviaron a Adams?

—La limpiaron para no dejar huellas, y también han lijado el número de serie pero creo que podré conseguir que se lea. —Naruto miró a Hatake—. Supongo que el caso es de alta prioridad.

—Supones bien. ¿Qué más?

—Estamos siguiendo la pista de los lirios —añadió Hoshigaki—. Hasta ahora hemos encontrado tres floristerías que vendieron muchos el sábado. Esta tarde pasaremos por allí, pero antes tenemos que ir a la asesoría donde trabajaba Adams. Está claro que alguien la odiaba lo suficiente como para desear su muerte. Sabemos que tuvo muchos amantes y es probable que varios se llevaran un regalo de despedida bastante desagradable. Puede ser que alguno de ellos se cabreara y quisiera matarla.

Itachi echó un vistazo a la lista de casos en los que Haruno cabía declarado y la recordó sentada sola en la sala de interrogatorios el día anterior. «¿Por qué me utilizan?», se había preguntado. Tal vez el objetivo final fuera ella.

—También puede ser que Cynthia Adams no fuera más que un medio para conseguir una apelación.

Minato arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

—Me parece que hay formas más sencillas.

—Estamos haciendo demasiadas conjeturas —soltó Hatake—. Volvamos a los hechos. ¿Qué hay de los correos electrónicos? ¿Habéis podido seguirles la pista?

—Lo he dejado en manos del departamento técnico, les pediré que se den prisa con eso también.

—Naruto frunció el entrecejo y desdobló el periódico—. Esta foto fue tomada después de que la mujer cayera al suelo; inmediatamente después, quiero decir, tal vez hubieran pasado unos treinta segundos, o como mucho un minuto.

Itachi se inclinó para verla más de cerca.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mira la zona del pavimento alrededor de su cabeza. No se ve ningún charco de sangre todavía.

A Itachi se le aceleró el pulso.

—Haruno aseguró que recibió una llamada anónima diciendo que Adams estaba a punto de tirarse por el balcón a las doce y seis minutos. Los dos testigos, en cambio, dicen que eran las doce y cinco cuando se tiró.

—Qué precisión —observó Minato, pero sus ojos también habían adquirido cierto brillo.

—Llegaban tarde a casa. La chica explicó que tenía que estar allí a las doce en punto y que acababa de mirar el reloj preocupada por la bronca de sus padres. —Itachi se volvió hacia Hoshigaki—. Haruno dijo que la llamada parecía hecha desde un móvil.

Hoshigaki entrecerró los ojos.

—Así que el autor estaba presenciando la caída, qué hijo de puta.

—Haruno también dijo que quien la llamó era una mujer, una vecina de Adams, y...

—Terumi era vecina de Adams —concluyó Hoshigaki—. No sería la primera vez que el propio periodista provoca la noticia. —Se encogió de hombros—. Vale la pena añadirla a la lista.

—Lo que está claro es que vale la pena averiguar si tomó más fotografías —agregó Naruto—. Si el asesino estaba allí, tal vez Terumi lo viera. O «la» viera.

Itachi se recostó en el asiento.

—Así que por ahora tenemos como sospechosos a treinta y un prisioneros potenciales que quieren que se apele su sentencia, a unos cuantos promiscuos con una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, a una periodista aficionada a la fotografía y, por desgracia, a Sakura Haruno.

Minato se puso en pie.

—Encargaos de descartar a Sakura lo primero. No quiero vérmelas con las apelaciones.

—Entendido —convino Hatake—. Señores. —Y señaló la puerta—. Quiero resultados hoy mismo. Y también quiero saber quién es el confidente anónimo. A trabajar.

Hoshigaki hizo un saludo.

—Nos vamos a visitar las floristerías. ¿Has tenido alguna bronca con tu mujer, Kakashi? Si quieres podemos comprarle un ramo, te cobraremos los portes baratos. A las mujeres les encanta que les regalen flores.

Hatake curvó los labios.

—Las broncas con mi mujer son continuas, pero a ella le gustan más los brillantes. marchaos.

Itachi miró a Hoshigaki de reojo al salir de la sala de reuniones.

—¿Estás casado, Hoshigaki?

—Lo estuve, pero me separé. ¿Cuál es la primera floristería?

Era obvio que tenía ganas de cambiar de tema.

—Josie's Posies. Vendieron unos cuantos lirios el sábado. —Mientras caminaba, Itachi examinó la lista de los casos en que había intervenido Haruno—. Conduce tú, quiero echar un vistazo a estos nombres. Algunos prisioneros han quedado en libertad. —Miró el reloj—. Antes de pasar por la asesoría donde trabajaba Adams, vamos al Departamento de Sanidad para ver si ella y Sakura Haruno tienen enemigos comunes.

 _Lunes, 13 de marzo, 10.30 horas._

La señorita Tuttle, una mujer de mediana edad, los miró con mala cara desde el gran mostrador de madera.

—La información que nos facilitan nuestros pacientes es confidencial, detectives, y lo saben.

—Estamos investigando un asesinato, señora —respondió Hoshigaki con suavidad—. Una de sus pacientes ha muerto, así que su privacidad ya no importa.

—Pero la de sus compañeros sí. No puedo ayudarles.

Itachi extrajo una fotografía de su cuaderno.

—Esta es Cynthia Adams, señora. Así es como quedó después de caer desde un vigésimo segundo piso.

La señorita Tuttle observó la fotografía y luego volvió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y su enjuto rostro desvaído.

—Márchense, detectives. No estoy autorizada a ayudarles, y no pienso hacerlo.

—Alguien la obligó a arrojarse al vacío, señora —insistió Itachi con calma; conseguido su objetivo, guardó la fotografía—. Ese alguien podría haber sido uno de sus compañeros sexuales, alguien que le guardara rencor. ¿Recuerda que alguien amenazara a la señorita Adams cuando le notificaron que era posible que hubiera contraído una enfermedad?

—Detective —empezó la mujer, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—, si me dedicara a contar cosas de los pacientes que acuden aquí, no vendría nadie. Protegerlos forma parte de mi trabajo. Su mera presencia ya supone un problema. Si les contestara a lo que me preguntan, estaría incumpliendo mi deber.

—No queremos que incumpla su deber, en serio. —Itachi le dirigió una mirada que se esforzó por que fuera de lo más persuasiva. No esperaba que la empresa resultara fácil; de hecho, Tuttle estaba colaborando más de lo que había imaginado—. Según el historial de la psiquiatra de la señorita Adams, usted era su persona de contacto aquí. ¿Puede por lo menos decirnos si la recuerda? —Extrajo otra fotografía de Cynthia del cuaderno, esta vez la del carnet de conducir—. Tenía este aspecto. Debió de acudir aquí hace unas seis semanas.

Tuttle se mordió el labio.

—Sí, sí que la recuerdo.

—¿Puede decirnos si alguno de sus compañeros amenazó con hacerle algo o se mostró furioso con ella cuando le comunicaron la noticia? No hace falta que nos diga nombres, solo queremos saber si estamos sobre la pista correcta.

—¿No me preguntarán ningún nombre, detective?

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—No, señora.

La mujer exhaló un suspiro.

—Hubo uno que se quedó blanco como el papel y dijo que se lo haría pagar.

Itachi dio un paso atrás.

—Gracias, señorita Tuttle. Ya nos vamos.

Hoshigaki aguardó a estar en la calle para sacar un chicle de canela del bolsillo.

—No nos ha dicho ningún nombre.

—No esperaba que lo hiciera. —Itachi ocupó el asiento del acompañante del coche de Hoshigaki y aguardó a que su compañero se sentara al volante—. Pero ahora sabemos que vale la pena molestarse en reclamar la lista de pacientes; es todo cuanto quería.

Hoshigaki se incorporó al tráfico.

—Pues entonces lo has hecho muy bien. Primero vamos a comer algo; luego iremos a la asesoría y a Josie's Posies.

 **POBRE SAKURA TODO LO QUE LE ESTA PASANDO E ITA QUE BUENO QUE YA INVESTIGO MAS DE ELLA PARA QUE YA NO SOSPECHE :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	7. CAPITULO 6

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Lunes, 13 de marzo, 15.15 horas._

Ino cerró la puerta del despacho de Sakura.

—Podría haber ido peor, Sakura.

Sakura se hundió en la silla. Su reunión con el doctor Fenwick, el jefe del consejo de cualificaciones profesionales, no había ido muy bien.

—También podría haber ido mejor.

—No te han impuesto ninguna sanción, Sakura. Puedes seguir ejerciendo.

—Porque no he hecho nada malo, joder —le espetó Sakura, y se pasó la mano por la frente al barruntar un ataque de migraña—. Lo siento, gracias por venir. Tenerte aquí me ha ayudado a llevarlo mejor. —Sakura sospechaba que si su abogada no hubiera estado presente, el doctor Fenwick habría hecho algo más que mirarla mal.

El consejo no veía con buenos ojos que un profesional estuviera acusado de un delito, y tampoco les había gustado que no les hubiera devuelto la llamada al terminar de visitar a sus pacientes. De hecho, pensaban seguir de cerca la investigación, y vigilarla. Cuando las autoridades confirmaran que era inocente, Sakura tendría que presentar una declaración jurada al consejo afirmando lo mismo.

—Por mí pueden irse a tomar por el culo —masculló.

—A su edad no creo que les convenga. Además sin una buena dosis de Viagra harán bien poca cosa —bromeó Ino.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada feroz.

—No le encuentro la gracia, está en juego mi carrera.

Ino se apoyó en el sofá, se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una actitud más seria.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Sakura?

—¿Sobre qué?

—No puedes permitir que te acusen así como así, tu carrera podría irse al garete.

—No me digas.

—Sakura, hablo muy en serio.

Sakura se levantó y empezó a guardar la documentación en el maletín.

—Voy a colaborar con la policía para descubrir quién lo ha hecho.

Ino se inclinó hacia delante con las cejas arqueadas y expresión sarcástica.

—Qué inteligente por tu parte. Como si no supieras que la policía cree que lo has hecho tú.

Sakura examinó el contenido de una carpeta y luego la guardó en el maletín junto con el resto.

—Pues a mí me parece que no es eso lo que creen.

—Tal vez Kisame Hoshigaki no, pero ese tal Uchiha lo tiene clarísimo.

Sakura pensó en Uchiha, en la forma en que le había planteado las preguntas por la mañana.

—Me parece que él tampoco me cree culpable. De todos modos, no podrán acusarme porque no he hecho nada.

La carcajada que soltó Ino no le resultó precisamente agradable.

—Como si eso tuviera algo que ver. Despierta de una vez, Sakura. Todos los días me dedico a defender a gentes que piensan que no podrán acusarlas porque no han hecho nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú eres distinta?

Sakura cerró de golpe el maletín, un repentino ataque de pánico hizo que el pulso se le acelerara vertiginosamente.

—Que yo no pienso que soy inocente, lo soy.

La ofensa hizo centellear los ojos de Ino.

—No represento a alguien si creo que es culpable, Sakura.

Los hombros de Sakura se hundieron.

—Lo siento, no pretendía herir tus sentimientos. —Posó la mano en el brazo de Ino y notó que su amiga estaba tensa—. Sé que para ti la ética profesional es tan importante como para mí.

Ino asintió con gesto forzado.

—No tiene importancia. —Pero sí que la tenía, y no resultaba difícil darse cuenta. De todos modos, Ino irguió la espalda y prosiguió—. Mira, yo opino que tienes que atacar el problema de frente. Llama al periódico y cuéntales tu versión. Haz que Bremin se muera de ganas de adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

Todo el día, Sakura había estado pensando en un plan similar.

—De acuerdo. ¿Conoces a alguien que trabaje en un periódico? ¿Alguien que te merezca confianza?

—Sí. Yo me encargo de concertar la cita. Ya te diré con quién tienes que encontrarte y cuándo. —Ino levantó un dedo en señal de advertencia—. No hables con nadie excepto con quien yo te diga. Prométemelo.

—De acuerdo. —Sakura miró el reloj y frunció el entrecejo—. Tenía que ver a un paciente a las tres. ¿Quién era? —Se mordió el labio tratando de recordarlo. Se trataba del señor Winslow, un hombre muy triste. Al oír su caso se le había partido el corazón—. Ino, tengo que ver a un paciente. Te llamaré al despacho cuando termine.

Ino se estaba abrochando el abrigo cuando alguien llamó flojito a la puerta. Temari asomó la cabeza.

—Doctora, tengo unos veinte mensajes para usted. La mayoría son de periodistas, pero también han llamado seis pacientes. —Frunció el entrecejo—. Tres han cancelado la visita de mañana.

Sakura suspiró, tomó el montón de notas que le tendía Temari y les echó un vistazo.

—Supongo que es normal que haya bajas.

—Un tal detective Uchiha ha llamado dos veces. Ha dicho que se pusiera en contacto con él en cuanto estuviera libre, que se trataba de algo urgente. Me ha dejado su número de móvil. Ah, y tiene una llamada por la línea uno; se trata de una vecina del señor Winslow. Insiste mucho en hablar con usted y no quiere dejar ningún mensaje.

Sakura dio un respingo, la palabra «vecina» hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies.

—¿Cómo?

—Una vecina del señor Wins...

Sakura se abalanzó sobre el teléfono.

—Mierda, mierda.

Descolgó el auricular con manos temblorosas.

—¿Diga?

—¿Doctora Haruno?

No era la misma mujer, esta parecía mayor que la que decía ser vecina de Cynthia Adams. «Joder.» Con un gesto de la mano, indicó a Temari y a Ino que guardaran silencio. Respiró hondo y se esforzó por hablar con voz serena.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué quiere?

—Soy vecina de uno de sus pacientes, Avery Winslow. Estoy preocupada por él, lleva todo el día encerrado en el piso, llorando. He llamado a la puerta para ver qué ocurría pero me ha pedido que me marchara. Tenía... Tenía una pistola en la mano, doctora.

«Santo Dios.»

—¿Ha llamado a la policía?

—No, solo a usted. Dios mío, tendría que haber llamado al 911. Ahora mismo lo haré.

—No, ya llamo yo. Gracias, señora... —Pero oyó cómo colgaba—. Mierda. —Temblando, hojeó las notas hasta dar con la de Uchiha—. Joder, qué mierda. Temari, llama al 911. Tenemos que enviar a la policía a casa del señor Winslow, diles que va a suicidarse. Consígueme la dirección; te llamaré desde el coche para pedírtela. ¡Muévete, Temari!

Blanca como el papel, Temari desapareció dispuesta a hacer lo que le pedía.

—Mierda. ¿Dónde tengo el móvil?

Ino metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Sakura.

—Está aquí. Tranquilízate, Sakura.

—No puedo.

Un sollozo de terror afloraba a la garganta de la psiquiatra, pero consiguió ahogarlo mientras marcaba el número de Uchiha. Cuando él respondió, ya había cogido su abrigo y había salido del despacho.

—Uchiha.

—Detective Uchiha, soy Sakura Haruno.

—Doctora Haruno, llevo toda la tarde tratando de hablar con usted. —Su voz denotaba otra vez tensión, enfado—. Hemos...

—Sea lo que sea, tendrá que esperar. —Pasó por delante del ascensor y bajó corriendo la escalera sin apenas prestar atención a Ino, que le pisaba los talones—. Necesito su ayuda. He recibido otra llamada.

—¿De quién?

—Está relacionada con Avery Winslow. En este mismo momento mi secretaria está llamando al 911. Llámela a ella si necesita la dirección de Winslow. Yo estoy de camino. Me gustaría que nos encontráramos allí.

—Ahora mismo voy.

—Dese prisa, detective. —Colgó de golpe el teléfono e irrumpió en el aparcamiento—. Tengo el coche allí.

—Iremos con el mío. —Ino la asió del brazo y la obligó a cambiar de sentido—. No estás en condiciones de conducir.

Tardaron solo unos instantes en llegar hasta el Lexus de Ino, pero les parecieron siglos. Sakura aún temblaba cuando esta salió del aparcamiento y se incorporó al tráfico.

Dio un respingo cuando su amiga le oprimió la mano con suavidad.

—Respira, Sakura, respira. Me daré toda la prisa que pueda.

 _Lunes, 13 de marzo, 15.45 horas._

—¿Ves alguna tarjetita de regalo? —preguntó Hoshigaki.

Itachi se puso de pie, sostenía el Colt 45 del señor Avery Winslow entre dos dedos enguantados.

Al hombre ya no le hacía ninguna falta.

—No. —En el salón de casa del señor Winslow solo se observaban sesos y fragmentos de huesos del cráneo esparcidos por toda la estancia. La pared más cercana al ordenador había quedado cubierta de despojos, también la pantalla estaba llena, y el teclado aparecía pringoso y teñido de rojo y gris. Del impacto la pantalla se había inclinado y entre la sangre y los restos de tejido se veían iluminarse y oscurecerse mientras se sucedían las diapositivas de una presentación.

Hoshigaki se acercó lo bastante para poder distinguir las imágenes entre el revoltijo.

—Son fotografías de un bebé. Es un niño.

Junto al cadáver de Winslow había una silla con ruedas volcada.

—Estaba sentado en la silla del despacho, de espaldas a la pantalla —dijo Itachi.

Hoshigaki resopló.

—El impacto del disparo debió de empotrarlo en el monitor.

Itachi se agachó junto al cadáver.

—Sostiene un oso. —Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva y miró a Hoshigaki—. Un oso de peluche con una tarjetita dorada. Igual que en el caso anterior. «Feliz cumpleaños, Avery, Jr.»

Hoshigaki lo miró con resignación.

—Pero no hay flores —observó.

—Es obvio que no apretó el gatillo por voluntad propia.

—Aquí está la caja del oso de peluche. —Hoshigaki la recogió de la mesita auxiliar junto con un bloc de notas—. Había quedado con Sakura a las tres.

—Pues parece ser que se le olvidó —comentó Naruto Uzumaki desde la puerta—. Hatake me ha pedido que viniera, por si acaso. —Examinó el escenario con ojo clínico—. Avisaré a mi equipo y empezaremos.

Itachi señaló el cuarto de baño.

—Mira si hay medicamentos. Si es así, mételos en bolsas y ponles etiquetas de identificación a todas, incluso a las aspirinas.

Naruto volvió la cabeza y lo miró un poco irritado.

—No te preocupes, lo cogeremos todo con pinzas.

Hoshigaki se acercó a la mesa del ordenador y pulsó el botón del ratón con un dedo enguantado.

—El ordenador se ha quedado colgado en esta presentación. Aunque pulse el ratón, no desaparece.

—Tal vez se haya estropeado al ensuciarse.

—No lo dirás en serio, ¿no?

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—No. Será mejor que nos llevemos también el disco duro.

¿Qué prefieres, el dormitorio o la cocina?

—Voy al dormitorio.

Itachi registró la cocina. Se veía sucia y los platos se amontonaban en el fregadero. Tocó el horno; estaba caliente y habían accionado el mando de la temperatura al máximo. Pero lo que no esperaba era el panorama que observó al abrir la portezuela. Al comprender de pronto la situación, le entraron arcadas y dio un gran paso atrás.

—¡Hoshigaki! ¡Ven a ver esto!

Hoshigaki no tardó; al cabo de un instante se asomaba por encima de su hombro.

—¿Qué coño...?

—No es de verdad —dijo Itachi en tono grave. Sacó su pañuelo y tiró de la parrilla hasta extraerla del horno—. Es solo un muñeco, pero tiene un aspecto muy real. —Los dedos y la nariz del muñeco se habían derretido y el fuerte olor del pelo quemado hizo que a Itachi le escocieran los ojos y la nariz—. Incluso el pelo parece de verdad.

—Cierra la puerta —le ordenó Naruto desde detrás, y Itachi le obedeció de inmediato—. La única forma de saber cuánto tiempo lleva eso ahí es la temperatura interior. —Naruto encendió la luz del horno y miró a través del cristal—. Es... —Sacudió la cabeza—. Inhumano. En fin, ¿cuál era el drama de este hombre?

—Sakura nos lo explicará —dijo Hoshigaki mientras abría un cajón—. Mira, Itachi.

Itachi miró con repugnancia el revólver colocado sobre una pila de manoplas de cocina.

—Alguien lo preparó todo para que al ver el muñeco en el horno se desquiciara y luego encontrara esto.

Se oyó una voz procedente del salón.

—¿Detectives? —Itachi regresó al salón, donde el forense examinaba el cadáver de Winslow con el entrecejo fruncido—. Soy Johnson, del equipo de Hyuga. Hinata me ha avisado de que este hombre ha pasado a mejor vida. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que averiguar?

—De entrada, la hora de la muerte —respondió Itachi—. También habrá que realizar un análisis de tóxicos.

Johnson se agachó junto al cadáver.

—Aún está tibio, la sangre no ha empezado a coagularse. Diría que apretó el gatillo hace una hora como máximo. ¿Qué hace ahí ese oso? Anda, miren eso —prosiguió sin aguardar la respuesta.

Levantó la cabeza, su semblante denotaba asombro—. Mi madre siempre nos decía que acabaría tirándose de los pelos de pura desesperación, pero nunca había visto a nadie que de verdad llegara a hacerlo.

Itachi se inclinó para observar el cadáver de cerca. Con la mano izquierda, Winslow aferraba un manojo de pelo castaño oscuro con algunas canas, el mechón que le faltaba en el cuero cabelludo y que, en parte, aún le colgaba suelto por encima de la nuca.

Johnson retiró con suavidad el oso que sostenía Winslow, lo alzó y le dio la vuelta lentamente para examinarlo.

—En el oso también hay pelo. Debió de arrancárselo con las dos manos antes de asir el peluche.

—¿Qué le han hecho a usted, Winslow? —masculló Itachi.

—Lo siento, detective, necesito un poco de espacio libre. ¿Puede retirarse?

Cuidadosamente, Itachi se hizo a un lado. Tenía todos los sentidos puestos en los movimientos del forense hasta que un grito ahogado lo obligó a volverse de golpe hacia la puerta abierta.

Allí estaba Sakura Haruno, sin abrigo, con el pelo y la chaqueta empapados de sudor y el rostro blanco como el papel. Con una mano se cubría la boca y tenía los ojos oscuros abiertos como platos del horror. Vacilante, puso un pie en el salón y se detuvo en seco.

—¡Oh, no! —musitó—. ¡Avery!

Un agente que estaba apostado en el rellano la tomó por el brazo.

—Lo siento, detective, se me ha escapado.

Tiró de ella, pero Sakura forcejeó sin apartar la vista del cadáver de Avery Winslow. El policía volvió a tirar de ella, esta vez con más fuerza.

—Vamos, «doctora». —Pronunció la palabra sin ningún respeto, y eso, junto con el hecho de que le tirara del brazo, hizo que a Itachi le hirviera la sangre.

—Suéltela, agente. —A pesar de los esfuerzos por mantener la calma, sonó como un gruñido.

El policía parpadeó, muy sorprendido.

—Es Sakura Haruno, detective. Es...

—Ya sé quién es —repuso Itachi con acritud—. Déjela.

Con el rostro ensombrecido, el agente le obedeció y se hizo atrás a la vez que miraba a Haruno con absoluto desdén, pero ella ni se dio cuenta. Hoshigaki se quitó un guante, le puso la mano en el hombro y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Vamos, Sakura—susurró—. Ya no puedes hacer nada. Llamaré a alguien para que te acompañe a casa.

Ella se liberó del abrazo de Hoshigaki.

—Perdió a su hijo —soltó, como si no hubiera oído a nadie pronunciar palabra—. Solo era un bebé. —Posó los ojos en los de Itachi y en ese momento todo vestigio de duda acerca de su inocencia... desapareció. Su mirada era angustiada. Y sincera.

—¿Cómo murió? —preguntó Itachi en voz baja. A través de la vistosa bufanda de seda de Sakura, notó el movimiento de su garganta al tragar saliva. La había juzgado mal, ahora se daba cuenta.

—Ocurrió el verano pasado —susurró ella—. Hacía mucho calor, ¿se acuerda? Salía de casa a toda pastilla para ir a trabajar cuando su esposa le recordó que ese día le tocaba a él dejar al niño en la guardería. —Sus ojos se posaron en el cadáver de Winslow y al notar que le temblaban los labios, se los mordió.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Itachi vio que Johnson no movía un dedo y que Naruto observaba la escena desde la puerta de la cocina. Haruno prosiguió, ajena a todos ellos. Su voz adoptó un tono etéreo que hizo que a él se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

—Él no quería llevarlo, tenía mucho que hacer y llegaba tarde. Tenía la mente ocupada con reuniones, pero hizo lo que le pedía su esposa porque ambos compartían las obligaciones en igual medida y... —Volvió a tragar saliva—. Y porque amaba a su hijo. Sentó al niño en el coche, le colocó el cinturón de seguridad y se puso en marcha. Había mucho tráfico y eso aún lo retrasó más. Para tranquilizarse, puso un CD. Al fin llegó a la oficina y entró a toda prisa. Los clientes lo estaban esperando. En algún punto del trayecto se había olvidado de su hijo, y no volvió a acordarse de él hasta que al cabo de unas cuantas horas oyó alboroto en la calle. En el aparcamiento había un coche de la policía, y también una ambulancia. Un agente se disponía a romper el cristal de la ventanilla.

Sakura cerró los ojos.

—Era su monovolumen, y el niño estaba dentro. Dijeron que la temperatura del habitáculo había ascendido hasta los cuarenta y cuatro grados. El cerebro de su hijo estaba... —Se interrumpió a la vez que sacudía la cabeza, incapaz de continuar. De hecho, no hizo falta. La escena que describía era lo bastante vivida. Itachi se lo figuró todo: la frenética desesperación del padre, allí plantado, consciente de haber cometido un terrible error. Y la imagen de aquel padre al descubrir que había un muñeco derritiéndose en el horno se le antojó aún más espantosa.

—Trataron de reanimar al bebé mientras Avery lo presenciaba todo, pero era demasiado tarde —terminó de forma brusca—: Su hijo ya llevaba al menos dos horas muerto.

Itachi exhaló un suspiro. No era el momento de ponerse a pensar en todos sus sobrinos, ni en lo ocupados que solían estar sus hermanos, ni en cómo una tragedia semejante podía ocurrirles incluso a los mejores padres. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo; por eso tuvo que carraspear con brusquedad.

—¿Cuándo acudió a la consulta?

—Después de tratar de suicidarse por primera vez. Para entonces, su mujer ya lo había dejado. Él... se odiaba. Todo el mundo le echaba la culpa de lo ocurrido. —Sakura abrió los ojos y cruzó la mirada con la de Itachi—. Fue un accidente, detective. No fue más que un horrible accidente.

Johnson, en silencio, se había puesto a trabajar de nuevo.

—Detectives, debajo del cadáver hay algo —observó mientras tiraba de una caja plana del tamaño de un plato de postre.

Hoshigaki tomó la caja y levantó la tapa. Alzó la cabeza con expresión de desconcierto a la vez que inclinaba la caja para que todos pudieran ver el contenido.

—Hay un CD. Es la banda sonora de El fantasma de la ópera. ¿Por qué?

Sakura reaccionó igual que si acabara de recibir una descarga de cuarenta voltios. Se presionó los labios con los dedos mientras miraba fijamente el CD que la caja contenía.

—Es la música que Winslow iba escuchando en el coche. Dijo que se había distraído cantando «Música en la noche». —Volvió a tragar saliva—. Después de ese día no pudo quitarse nunca esa pieza de la cabeza, ni el llanto de su bebé. No podía dormir; no podía hacer nada de nada. Perdió el trabajo y a su mujer, y el remordimiento lo llevó al borde de la desesperación.

—Pues alguien le ha dado un empujón para que acabara de desesperarse —dijo Itachi, y ella asintió con un gesto rígido.

—Sí.

Hoshigaki tapó la caja y se la entregó a Naruto.

—Métela en una bolsa, por favor.

—Detectives. —Johnson colocó el cadáver de lado y dejó al descubierto una fotografía en color: veintiuno por veintisiete, brillo.

Aún era más horrible que la de Melanie colgando de la soga. A Itachi se le revolvió el estómago; quería apartar la mirada de la imagen pero algo se lo impedía. Era la fotografía de un bebé en una sillita de coche; llevaba puesto un pelele azul y tenía el rostro enrojecido y abotargado, sus facciones apenas resultaban reconocibles.

Con movimientos yertos, Sakura Haruno avanzó desde la puerta hasta situarse al lado de Itachi y una vez allí miró al suelo.

—Es su hijo. —Tenía la voz enronquecida y temblaba de furia—. Así es como la policía lo encontró aquella mañana. —Cerró los ojos y frunció los labios con amargura—. ¿Quiere saber lo mejor? Quienquiera que haya enviado esto no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Esa imagen es la que veía Avery Winslow cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Durante unos instantes, nadie pronunció palabra. Al final Hoshigaki suspiró.

—En el escritorio hay un sobre del mismo tamaño de la foto. —Con una mueca lo asió por el único extremo que no estaba manchado de sangre y sesos. Entre dientes, leyó el remite—: «Dra. T. Haruno, psiquiatra». Está timbrado, Sakura. Es uno de tus sobres.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta, paralizada. Miró horrorizada el sobre, la fotografía y el cadáver de Avery Winslow hasta encolerizarse.

—Lo siento, tengo que marcharme. —Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta a toda prisa.

Hoshigaki se dispuso a salir tras ella pero Itachi negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba los guantes.

—Ya voy yo.

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta de la escalera.

—Espere, doctora Haruno.

Ella siguió su camino con paso decidido y sin volver la cabeza.

Itachi atravesó la puerta mientras ella desaparecía en el primer tramo de la escalera.

—Aguarde, doctora.

Ella vaciló un brevísimo instante y luego aceleró, asiéndose a la barandilla para guardar el equilibrio cuando dio la vuelta al rellano y emprendió el siguiente tramo.

Sakura corría, y la escalera se desdibujaba bajo sus pies. Uchiha aún la seguía, oía retumbar sus pasos detrás de ella, cada vez más cercanos. Pero no podía parar, no podía siquiera respirar. Necesitaba un momento, solo un momento para recobrar el aliento y la serenidad.

«Esa foto... Santo Dios. ¿Quién habrá hecho una cosa así? ¿Quién ha podido ser tan cruel?» Esa foto... Esa imagen espantosa había salido de uno de sus sobres. «Y mi nombre aparecía estampado en una esquina.» Avery había abierto el sobre porque confiaba en ella. Se le atrancó la garganta. Qué debía de haber pensado... qué debía de haber sentido. «Un gran sufrimiento al ver a su hijo en ese estado... y al pensar que la foto la había enviado yo.» Luego se había llevado la pistola a la boca y había apretado el gatillo.

Estaba muerto. Avery estaba muerto. Y por malo que eso fuera, el motivo de su muerte era incluso peor. Una hora antes aún era capaz de decirse a sí misma que no tenía la culpa de nada, que alguien que deseaba la muerte de Cynthia Adams la había utilizado.

Ahora sabía que eso no era cierto. La verdad era que alguien había utilizado a Cynthia y a Avery. El verdadero objetivo... «soy yo.» Dos personas inocentes habían muerto. «Por mi culpa.»

Exhaló un suspiro entrecortado y se detuvo de golpe, aferrada a la barandilla mientras el latido del corazón le aporreaba los oídos y las rodillas le flaqueaban. Se agachó para sentarse en un peldaño; cada vez que inspiraba tenía que hacerlo con más fuerza.

El sonido de los pasos de Uchiha se volvió más espaciado y al fin cesó. Lo tenía justo detrás. Ahora lo único que se oía en la escalera era su propia respiración acelerada.

—Sakura—dijo. Nada más. Solo eso.

Pero el monosílabo pareció envolverlos y adquirir vida propia. Ella fijó la vista en la pared que tenía enfrente.

—No saldré de la ciudad —dijo, y se puso en pie—. Le doy mi palabra. Colaboraré en todo lo que pueda. —Con paso envarado, se puso en marcha de nuevo, y ya había bajado medio tramo más cuando Itachi la adelantó por la izquierda.

Él se plantó en medio del rellano y le bloqueó el paso con su figura corpulenta. Sakura se detuvo en el último escalón, le temblaban las rodillas.

«No puede arrestarte —se dijo—. No has hecho nada.»

Pero sabía que si quería, podía hacerlo, y que en cambio no había nada en absoluto que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

—Lo siento, detective. —Su voz se quebró y se odió por ser tan débil y tener miedo. Podría haberse dicho que aquello iba dirigido a Avery y a Cynthia, pero era lo bastante realista para admitir que no era así. Iba dirigido a ella—. Llevaba toda la tarde tratando de localizarme. ¿Qué ha descubierto?

Estaban tan cerca que Sakura notaba el aliento de él en la mejilla. Era fuerte y robusto; su mirada, penetrante y orgullosa, pero en ella también podía ver compasión. Compasión por Cynthia, por Avery. Y por un instante se preguntó cómo se sentiría si en lugar de acusarla la protegiera. Fue un pensamiento fugaz.

—Hemos encontrado tres floristerías donde el sábado vendieron lirios a una joven —dijo en tono grave—. Las pagó todas con una tarjeta de crédito.

Sakura no tuvo que preguntar nada, sabía la respuesta de antemano. Hizo acopio de valor y lo miró a los ojos. Su mirada era seria pero no acusatoria.

—Con la mía —dijo ella con voz inexpresiva.

Él inclinó una vez la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

—Sí.

Sakura apretó los labios.

—Yo no fui, detective. Yo no he hecho nada. —Apartó la mirada—. Imagino que no me cree.

—Yo también pensaba que no podría creerla.

Atónita, Sakura posó de inmediato la vista en el serio semblante de él y volvió a notar el pulso alterado.

—¿Me cree?

Él arqueó las cejas como si desconociera por completo qué razones lo habían llevado hasta aquella conclusión.

—Sí.

—Entonces... —Casi tenía miedo de pronunciar las palabras en voz alta—. Entonces, ¿no piensa arrestarme?

—No. —Él se asió al final de la barandilla y retrocedió un paso hasta el rellano; su intensa mirada expresaba tribulación—. Pero necesito saber por qué la han implicado en esto.

—No lo sé. Pensaba que me habían utilizado como mero instrumento, pero no es así.

—Esta mañana se me ha ocurrido que tal vez el verdadero objetivo fuera usted, ahora tengo la certeza.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido esta mañana? ¿Qué lo ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Él desvió la mirada unos instantes. Cuando volvió a ponerla en ella, se había apagado.

—Ayer por la tarde pedí una lista de los casos en los que ha declarado como testigo de cargo. Es muy larga. Hay muchas personas que se beneficiarían si resultara inculpada. Le debo una disculpa, doctora Haruno. Me he equivocado con usted.

El hecho de llamarla «doctora» sirvió para volver a marcar las distancias entre ambos. En cualquier caso, siempre era mejor el trato formal que una mirada acusatoria.

—Gracias.

—Ahora tenemos que decidir cómo continuar. —Miró el reloj—. Me he entretenido demasiado, debo volver arriba y acabar de revisar el escenario del crimen. Vamos, la ayudaré a subir hasta la siguiente planta; luego ya tomará el ascensor para bajar.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, la idea le revolvía el estómago.

—No se preocupe, iré por la escalera.

Él la miró como si estuviera loca.

—Son nueve pisos.

A Sakura le daba igual que fueran nueve o diecinueve. Solo tomaba el ascensor cuando no tenía más remedio, y eso implicaba como mínimo tener que subir veinte plantas. En su estado actual, no quería ni siquiera pensar en quedarse encerrada en una cabina de dos metros cuadrados, y menos tratándose solo de nueve pisos.

—Ya he bajado un piso y medio, así que solo quedan siete y medio más. Suba y termine su trabajo, detective. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por Avery Winslow. No se preocupe por mí, llámeme cuando podamos hablar. Yo me dedicaré a revisar las notas de mis exámenes psiquiátricos para los juicios, tal vez eso me ayude a señalar algún nombre de los que aparecen en su lista. —Bajó la vista al suelo y luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos—. Gracias por creerme, detective.

Él asintió con una inclinación de cabeza y subió dos peldaños a la vez que ella bajaba otros dos. Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de Sakura y se volvió para descubrir que él se había detenido y la estaba mirando. Sus labios dibujaban una línea adusta y sus brillantes ojos azules estaban fijos en el rostro de ella, que ante el escrutinio, se sonrojó. La mirada no tenía nada que ver con el anterior gesto acusatorio, pero resultaba exactamente igual de intensa. Sakura notó que se le aceleraba el pulso.

—De nada, doctora —respondió él al fin, muy serio. Luego, empezó a subir los escalones de dos en dos y en menos de un minuto ella oyó que una puerta se abría y se cerraba; el sonido retumbó en la escalera.

Sakura exhaló un profundo suspiro, se sentía un poco aturdida. El detective Itachi Uchiha emanaba fuerza. Aún tenía la piel de gallina debido a la larga mirada que ni siquiera se atrevía a calificar. «Puedes darte por satisfecha de que no te haya arrestado, Sakura», se dijo. Se dispuso a bajar la escalera sintiéndose aliviada y culpable al mismo tiempo. No iban a arrestarla.

Pero dos personas habían muerto, y eso no cambiaría.

Las piernas le flaqueaban y se sentía aturdida, aun así consiguió bajar los siete pisos y medio y alcanzar el rellano de la planta baja en el instante en que Ino salía del ascensor con su abrigo marrón en el brazo. Su amiga la miró con los ojos entornados.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí arriba? He encontrado aparcamiento y he subido a buscarte pero un policía me ha impedido que saliera del ascensor. El mocoso me ha dicho que el detective Uchiha había bajado a por ti. Ya creía que tendría que ir a buscarte otra vez a la comisaría.

—No es eso. Avery Winslow ha muerto.

—Me lo temía —repuso Ino—. Hay agentes y policía científica por todas partes.

—Han encontrado otra fotografía. —Al recordarlo se le revolvió el estómago—. Llegó dentro de un sobre con mi membrete, Ino.

La abogada arrugó la frente.

—Bueno, no resulta muy agradable, pero cualquiera podría robar un sobre; no es el fin del mundo.

—Iba dirigido a Avery Winslow.

—No ha sido culpa tuya y no puedes hacer nada por cambiar las cosas. Ponte el abrigo, te acompañaré a casa.

Sakura cogió el abrigo y esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Había salido disparada del coche de Ino media manzana antes de llegar y se había olvidado el abrigo en el asiento de atrás.

—Gracias. Lo único bueno es que Uchiha está convencido de que no lo he hecho yo.

—¿De verdad? ¿El super detective te lo ha confesado?

Sakura se removió incómoda ante el tono de burla de su amiga.

—Sí.

La risa de Ino denotaba cierto desdén.

—¿Y tú te lo has creído?

Sakura asintió.

—Sí.

—Caray, no seas idiota, Sakura.

Sakura se irguió, ofendida.

—No soy idiota.

Ino empujó la puerta y salió a la calle.

—Si te crees todo lo que te diga la policía es que eres idiota. Tengo el coche aparcado a dos manzanas. —Escrutó el rostro de Sakura con ojo crítico—. Estás pálida. Si quieres espérame aquí mientras voy a buscarlo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, seguía dolida por el insulto.

—Me sentará bien caminar.

Ino se encogió de hombros y empezó a andar.

—Muy bien. Mira, siento haberte llamado idiota, pero me estás asustando. La policía quiere que te confíes, forma parte de su estrategia. Estoy segura de que, con esos ojazos azules, Uchiha parece absolutamente sincero, pero el hecho es que es policía. Lo único que quieren es que te confíes. —La miró con ojos penetrantes—. Habéis hablado en la escalera, ¿verdad?

Sakura mantuvo la mirada fija hacia el frente.

—Solo le he dicho que yo no he sido.

—Y te ha pedido que os reunáis más tarde para hablar.

Ella alzó la barbilla, el tono agresivo de Ino la confundía.

—De hecho, se lo he pedido yo.

La despectiva carcajada de su amiga le puso los pelos de punta.

—¿Cuánto te dije que te cobraría? Voy a tener que duplicar el precio.

Sakura apretó los dientes y no dijo nada.

Ino resopló impaciente.

—Estás enfadada conmigo porque soy la única persona que te habla con franqueza. Sakura, no te fíes de la policía. Uchiha utilizará su pestañeo seductor y su sonrisa de estrella de cine para conseguir que se lo cuentes todo; pero ¿sabes qué, querida? Que todo lo que digas será utilizado en tu contra. No me hagas trabajar más de la cuenta, caray. Cierra la boca y todo irá bien. No hables con ningún policía sin que tu abogada esté presente, es decir, sin que esté yo. ¿Me das tu palabra?

Sakura embutió las frías manos en los bolsillos. No sabía qué le molestaba más, si la amonestación de Ino o lo poco que esta confiaba en su capacidad para juzgar a las personas.

«Resulta que la psiquiatra soy yo», pensó con ironía. Colaborar con la policía no tenía nada de malo. De hecho, era posible que constituyera el único medio de terminar con todo aquello antes de que muriera alguien más.

—¿Y qué pasa si me niego, abogada?

Ino se detuvo en medio de la acera y obligó a Sakura a hacer lo mismo. Su amiga hablaba totalmente en serio, su mirada era tan cortante como una cuchilla de afeitar y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas de ira.

—Pues que tendrá que buscarse quien la defienda, doctora, porque yo no pienso representarla. —Y dicho eso, echó a andar y dejó a Sakura plantada en la acera, mirándola boquiabierta. Mientras su amiga desaparecía entre la multitud, Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que era la segunda vez en tan solo una hora que alguien la llamaba «doctora» en aquel tono tan desagradable.

La primera persona había sido el policía apostado en la puerta del piso de Avery Winslow, que probablemente al asirla por el brazo le había dejado un moretón. Por suerte Itachi Uchiha le había parado los pies, le había ordenado que la soltara y no precisamente en un tono amable. Uchiha la había respaldado, pero Sakura se dijo que él era así; lo había hecho porque formaba parte de su carácter.

Daba qué pensar, aunque también tenía que pensar en un modo de volver a casa. Ino se había marchado hacía rato, no podría alcanzarla por mucho que corriera y tampoco pensaba hacerlo. No obstante, había salido del despacho sin maletín y sin monedero. En el bolsillo llevaba un dólar y medio, un poco de pelusilla y el móvil. «Si estuviera en casa, avisaría a Neji y vendría a buscarme en menos que canta un gallo.»

El pensamiento la sorprendió tanto que la obligó a pestañear. Y a apretar los dientes. Ahora su hogar estaba en Chicago, no en el sur de Filadelfia. Y su hermano Neji se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. «Lo echo de menos.» Era capaz de admitirlo. «Los echo de menos a todos.» Sabía que Neji acudiría a su lado si lo llamara, pero eso le crearía problemas con su padre y no quería que eso sucediera. Pero si la hubieran arrestado... «Sí, entonces lo habría llamado.» No era ese el caso, así que descartó la idea.

En ese momento Kiba debía de estar en el quirófano y Temari se habría marchado a casa. Levantó la vista hasta el piso de Avery. Hoshigaki y Uchiha seguían allí.

Y también los restos de Avery Winslow. Cerró los ojos para apartar de la memoria aquella escena, pero los abrió de inmediato ante las imágenes que se proyectaban en sus párpados. Avery yacía con la cabeza medio reventada y Cynthia tenía el cuerpo abierto en canal. También acudió a su mente su propia voz incitando a Cynthia a suicidarse. El recuerdo la perseguiría siempre.

No podía volver a subir, volver a enfrentarse a todo ello.

El hecho le daba rabia, y además la advertencia de Ino no cesaba de rondarle por la cabeza. Uchiha era una buena persona y un buen policía. Hoshigaki se lo había dicho. Por otra parte, Hoshigaki había permitido que la arrestaran y la interrogaran. La razón le decía que lo había hecho para cumplir con su deber, pero aun así se sentía dolida. Además eso demostraba que la confianza depositada en un policía podía esfumarse de la noche a la mañana.

Ayudaría a Uchiha y a Hoshigaki, pero se andaría con cuidado. De momento lo que necesitaba era encontrar un lugar donde descansar y resguardarse del frío. Echó un vistazo alrededor para tratar de orientarse. Estaba a solo unas manzanas del Lemon, el local donde sabía que la acogerían aunque no llevara un centavo encima.

 _Lunes, 13 de marzo, 16.45 horas._

Mei dio sin querer un empujón a una dama que paseaba a un lento basset y masculló una disculpa sin dejar de correr. Sakura Haruno, igual que todo el mundo, caminaba con la cabeza gacha para protegerse del viento y de la lluvia, lo cual le venía de perlas para pisarle los talones. Llevaba toda la tarde siguiendo a Haruno y sabía que otro de sus pacientes había muerto. La noticia volvería a aparecer en portada.

Y volvería a firmarla Cy Bremin. «Antes tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver», pensó sin intención de hacer ningún juego de palabras.

Entrecerró los ojos que mantenía fijos en la persona que acababa de doblar la esquina y se dirigía hacia el oeste. Le hacía falta una exclusiva para asegurarse de que el cabrón de Schmidt no le cedería la noticia a Bremin.

Necesitaba hablar con Sakura Haruno sin trabas y parecía que sus deseos iban a hacerse realidad pues, en un arrebato que había dejado a Mei estupefacta, la joven había despedido a su abogada; nada más y nada menos. Allí mismo, en plena calle. Y todo porque a la medicucha se le había metido en la cabeza, cooperar con la policía.

Personalmente, ella estaba de acuerdo con la abogada. Haruno era idiota. O tal vez —y no era más que una simple suposición— fuera cierto que no había hecho nada malo y todo formara parte de un plan verdaderamente enrevesado. Francamente, eso era lo de menos; lo importante era que la firma del artículo rezara «Mei Terumi».

 **ESTA MAS Y MAS INTERESANTE Y AHORA ITACHI LE CREE QUE BUENO COMO LE IRA A ESOS DOS AHORA EN ADELANTE :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	8. CAPITULO 7

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 7**

 _Lunes, 13 de marzo, 16.45 horas._

Itachi llegó justo en el momento en que Johnson, el forense, cerraba la cremallera de la bolsa que contenía el cadáver de Winslow. Se apartó para que pasaran con la camilla y se situó al lado de Hoshigaki.

—Sakura está bien —anunció Itachi en voz baja—. Le he contado lo de las tarjetas de crédito. No ha hecho falta decirle que eran suyas, ya se lo imaginaba.

—Mientras estabas con ella me ha llamado Hatake. —Hoshigaki le mostró el cuaderno donde había apuntado la dirección de una oficina bancaria del otro extremo de la ciudad—. Ha averiguado que la cuenta donde se efectuaron los cargos de la tarjeta de crédito es de esa oficina. Está abierta hasta las seis.

Itachi miró el reloj.

—Tenemos el tiempo justo.

—Hatake también me ha dicho que tiene noticias de Minato. Hay cinco abogados que están preparando recursos de apelación.

—Se va a armar.

—La gorda —añadió Hoshigaki—. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

—Se ha marchado a su casa a revisar los informes psiquiátricos de los juicios. Le he dicho que la llamaría más tarde.

—¡Hoshigaki! —Naruto apareció en el vestíbulo donde confluían los dormitorios y les hizo señales para que se aproximaran—. Ven tú también, Itachi. Te gustará ver esto.

Siguieron a Naruto hasta la habitación que había sido el dormitorio del bebé. La cuna seguía estando en una esquina y en el cambiador se apilaban pañales desechables y polvos de talco, todo cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. Uno de los ayudantes de Naruto se encontraba de pie sobre un taburete con el rostro contra un conducto de ventilación destapado cuya rejilla estaba apoyada en la pared.

—Este es Rick Simms. Muéstrales lo que has encontrado, Rick.

Rick se volvió; entre el índice y el pulgar sostenía un pequeño receptáculo negro, de dos centímetros y medio de ancho por uno veinticinco de largo.

Itachi se subió a un extremo del taburete para verlo mejor. Un cable de dos centímetros y medio de largo sobresalía de una de las esquinas del receptáculo y Itachi supo de inmediato qué era lo que había encontrado Rick Simms. Miró a Hoshigaki; ambos estaban atónitos y enojados. Le sorprendía que todavía les afectara algo después de todo lo que habían visto esa tarde.

—Es una cámara.

—Tienes buena vista —comentó Rick—. Es una cámara inalámbrica de alta resolución. —Inclinó ligeramente el receptáculo—. Y además puede reproducir sonidos. Aquí está el micrófono.

—Al muy hijo de puta le gusta mirar —masculló Hoshigaki—. ¿Cómo habéis sabido que estaba ahí?

—Rick se ha fijado en que no había polvo en la rejilla —dijo Naruto con cierto orgullo en la voz—. Buen trabajo.

En el rostro de Rick se dibujó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Gracias.

—¿Cuántas cámaras más hay? —preguntó Itachi, bajándose del taburete.

—Eso mismo nos preguntamos. —Naruto los condujo de nuevo al salón—. Seguro que no han querido perderse el gran final —dijo, y señaló la rejilla de ventilación que había sobre el escritorio, cuya superficie había quedado despejada al trasladar el ordenador al laboratorio.

—Prueba con esa.

Rick hizo una mueca al esforzarse por alcanzar el conducto de ventilación salpicado de sangre y sesos.

—Qué asco, Naruto —exclamó.

Naruto soltó una risita sardónica.

—No te irá mal mancharte las manos para variar. Rick es uno de los expertos en electrónica del equipo —explicó dirigiéndose a Itachi—. No suele salir del laboratorio, pero esta vez he pedido que vinieran todos.

Rick entregó la rejilla a Naruto, quien la depositó en el suelo con cuidado.

—Tenías razón —dijo Rick—. Hay otra cámara con micrófono y... —Enfocó el oscuro hueco con la linterna y luego se volvió, turbado—. Y un altavoz instalado en la pared. —Lo descolgó para que todos pudieran verlo. Consistía en una cajita del tamaño de una ciruela—. ¿Para qué le hacía falta un altavoz?

—Mientras estabas con Sakura ha venido un vecino, Itachi —explicó Hoshigaki—. Nos ha dicho que llevaba todo el día oyendo llorar a un bebé. Yo creía que el hombre había estado viendo algún vídeo, pero ahora ya sabemos de dónde salía el llanto.

Rick miró con repugnancia el altavoz que sostenía.

—Nos enfrentamos a un gran hijo de puta.

—¿Adónde va a parar la señal del vídeo? —preguntó Itachi.

—Aún no lo sé —respondió Rick—. Pero de entrada sospecho que al receptor Ethernet. Y luego... —Hizo una señal con la mano—. Sale por ahí.

Hoshigaki pestañeó extrañado.

—¿Al receptor Ethernet?

—Es un medio de conectarse a internet —dijo Itachi; la mente le bullía, las repercusiones eran demasiado abrumadoras.

Rick asintió.

—Es un vídeo de esos a los que se puede acceder sin necesidad de descargárselos; el último grito, chicos. Las cámaras que normalmente encuentro están situadas en el suelo o en los zapatos de alguna mujer, hay pervertidos que las utilizan para verlas en ropa interior. Esa la han colocado para vigilar al tipo.

Hoshigaki sacudía la cabeza.

—Así, ¿las imágenes aparecen en internet? —repitió—. ¿En una página web o algo similar? ¿Nos estás diciendo que cualquiera podría haber visto a Winslow volarse los sesos?

—Es posible. —Rick encogió un hombro—. Depende de lo que pretenda el autor de todo esto. Si el espectáculo es privado, no aparecerá en una búsqueda de Google. —Arqueó las cejas—. Si no...

A Itachi se le revolvió el estómago al captar el significado de las palabras de Rick.

—Santo Dios. ¿Podría ser una de esas páginas en que la gente paga por entrar? —Miró a Hoshigaki y vio que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Es el snuff del siglo veintiuno. —A Hoshigaki empezó a temblarle un músculo de la tensa mandíbula—. Parece increíble.

—¿Tenéis idea del tiempo que lleva eso ahí? —preguntó Itachi.

Naruto se acuclilló para examinar la rejilla.

—En las rendijas se ve suciedad, pero en los tornillos no hay apenas polvo. Tal vez una semana o dos.

—Tenemos que averiguar quién ha accedido a este piso durante las últimas dos semanas —concluyó Hoshigaki—. ¿Qué tipo de persona buscamos? ¿Hace falta tener conocimientos de algún programa en especial?

Rick se bajó del taburete.

—En realidad podría haberlo hecho cualquier adolescente ducho en piratería informática.

Itachi dio un resoplido cansino.

—Naruto, tendremos que volver a registrar el piso de Cynthia Adams para ver si hay algún aparato semejante.

Naruto miró a Rick.

—¿Puedes hacerlo hoy?

Rick asintió.

—¿Agarrar a ese tío? Claro.

—Primero tenemos que seguir la pista de las flores del piso de Adams —explicó Hoshigaki—.

¿Puedes encargarte de terminar con esto, Naruto?

Naruto agitó la mano para indicarles que podían irse.

—marchaos. Nos encontraremos en el despacho de Hatake a las ocho. Decidle que encargue comida china, la noche será larga.

 _Lunes, 13 de marzo, 20.30 horas._

Seguía allí. Sentada en el comedor de su casa con una bata de seda roja y gruesos calcetines blancos. A su lado, encima de la mesa, había medio vaso de vino tinto. Consultaba ficheros y más ficheros.

Seguía allí. No estaba donde tenía que estar, encerrada en una celda, muerta de miedo, rodeada de chusma, aguardando a que uno de esos tipos a quienes llamaba «amigos» pagara la fianza; o bien delante de un juez.

Pero la paciencia era una virtud, y el rostro de Haruno empezaba a denotar estrés. La mano le temblaba cada vez que asía el vaso de vino y de vez en cuando en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de puro horror que le tornaba las mejillas pálidas y los ojos vidriosos. Estaba recordando el aspecto de los cadáveres, imaginando cómo debían de haberse sentido las víctimas justo antes de morir al creer que las había traicionado, preguntándose cuál sería la siguiente.

Era suficiente por el momento.

En cuanto a la policía, de momento podían darse por satisfechos si al ir a mear se encontraban la polla. Con el tiempo, acabarían consultando las cuentas corrientes de las víctimas y paso a paso irían acortando la distancia que separaba a Haruno de su bonita fosa. Mientras tanto, quedaba por ver cuál era la decisión del consejo de cualificaciones profesionales. Habían entrado en acción antes de lo esperado, y todo gracias a Cy Bremin y la noticia que había ocupado una portada entera. Se lo había pasado en grande.

Tenía ganas de volver a oírlo. Un simple clic del ratón sobre el archivo de sonido sería suficiente para que la áspera voz del doctor Fenwick cobrara vida. «El consejo considera que las imputaciones son graves e inaceptables.»

No. «¿En serio?» Las imputaciones no eran graves e inaceptables. Aquel era uno de los comentarios más necios que su micrófono había recogido durante las semanas que llevaba oculto tras uno de los archivadores del despacho de Haruno. El consejo no tenía ninguna prueba en su contra y todos los presentes en la sala lo sabían: Fenwick, Haruno y su abogada, que rápidamente había despachado el asunto con amenazas farragosas.

Sin embargo, la visita había sentado las bases sobre las que podría construir algo interesante. Era probable que el imperioso doctor Fenwick considerara la muerte de Avery Winslow más inaceptable aún. Segundo delito grave. El tercer ataque iría dirigido al consejo de cualificaciones profesionales, no a la policía. No sería el toque final, pero le serviría para matar el aburrimiento mientras la policía daba palos de ciego.

Y sobre todo sería muy divertido verlo.

 _Lunes, 13 de marzo, 20.30 horas._

—¿Y bien?

Hatake ocupaba un extremo de la mesa y fruncía la cara mientras masticaba. Los otros asientos estaban ocupados por Itachi, Hoshigaki, Naruto, Rick y Minato, quien acababa de informarles de que el número de recursos de apelación había ascendido a ocho.

—Déjanos cenar tranquilos, Kakashi—protestó Naruto—. No he tomado nada desde la hora de comer.

—Nosotros ni siquiera hemos comido —agregó Itachi. Habían empleado mucho tiempo en las floristerías—. Si queréis mientras cenamos podemos mostraros un vídeo. —Se puso en pie y tomó el disco que habían extraído de la cámara de seguridad de la oficina bancaria; luego aferró la bandeja de General Tso's al ver que Hoshigaki le dirigía una mirada voraz a su comida—. No tendremos que rebobinar mucho. —Insertó el disco, oprimió el play y se apartó para que el grupo pudiera ver la pantalla del televisor—. Ocurrió el jueves pasado por la tarde. —En la pantalla apareció una mujer con un abrigo de color tabaco. El ondulado pelo moreno le caía suelto por encima de los hombros. Era más o menos de la misma estatura que Sakura Haruno y el grueso abrigo ocultaba sus formas.

La mujer parecía latina. Su rostro, aunque algo más delgado que el de Haruno, tenía unas facciones lo bastante parecidas a las de esta como para pasar por italiana ante los ojos del atribulado empleado del mostrador, o en el vídeo de pésima calidad grabado por la cámara de seguridad.

—El abrigo de Sakura es del mismo color —dijo Hoshigaki—. Esta parte me ha puesto los nervios de punta —añadió—. Mirad cómo se desabrocha el abrigo, lo justo y necesario para mostrar la bufanda enrollada al cuello. Quería asegurarse de que el empleado del mostrador la viera porque Sakura siempre lleva bufanda.

«Excepto cuando lleva un jersey negro de cuello alto tan ceñido que parece una segunda piel», pensó Itachi, pero borró de inmediato aquella imagen de su mente.

Hatake apretó la mandíbula.

—Es por la marca que le dejó la agresión que sufrió el año pasado.

Ahora la imagen que Itachi trataba de borrar de su mente era la de él rodeando con las manos el cuello del desgraciado que había estado a punto de matarla.

—Hostia —masculló Minato mientras observaba las imágenes—. Se parece mucho a Sakura.

—¿Estás ciego o qué? No se le parece en nada —le espetó Hoshigaki.

Minato negó con la cabeza.

—No, no estoy ciego. Seguro que un juez opina que se le parece lo bastante como para aceptar los recursos de apelación, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cada vez hay más indicios que la acusan. Sin tener pruebas no es posible imputarle ningún delito —añadió—, pero las aguas están revueltas, y eso no la ayuda en nada. Mierda.

Itachi observó a la mujer dirigirse al casillero, inclinarse e introducir la llave en la cerradura.

—Ninguna persona en su sano juicio las confundiría, los movimientos de esa mujer no se parecen a los de Sakura Haruno.

—No me imagino alegando eso ante un juez, Itachi —dijo Minato en tono irónico—. Aunque pienso lo mismo; seguro que hay muy pocas mujeres que se muevan como Sakura.

Itachi se volvió para mirar a Minato, en cuyo rostro se dibujaba lo más parecido a una sonrisa que le había visto esbozar jamás. Hoshigaki, de pronto, estaba enfrascadísimo rebañando la bandeja de filete de cerdo recalentado. Naruto sonreía abiertamente y Rick parecía estar a punto de hacer lo mismo. Al notar que se sonrojaba, Itachi alzó los ojos en señal de exasperación.

—Quiero decir que... Da igual.

Hatake frunció el bigote.

—Todos sabemos lo que quieres decir, Itachi. —Carraspeó y se puso serio—. Si dejamos a un lado la forma de moverse, Minato tiene razón. Tendremos que demostrar que no se trata de Sakura. ¿Es posible obtener alguna huella del casillero?

—Enviaré allí a un equipo, Kakashi—se ofreció Naruto—. Pero parece que no se ha quitado los guantes en todo el rato.

La mujer del vídeo introdujo el correo del casillero en el bolsillo lateral de su maletín.

—¿Es posible que sea el cerebro de la operación? —preguntó Minato.

—No lo sé —respondió Itachi—. A mí me da la impresión de que está... demasiado nerviosa. Parece muy alterada.

Minato se encogió de hombros.

—Yo también estaría nervioso si planeara asesinar a dos personas. Pero tienes razón, hay algo que no cuadra. Se deja ver demasiado. Sabe que la están grabando y representa su papel. Tenemos que averiguar quién es.

Hoshigaki se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la frente.

—También aparece en la grabación del vestíbulo de casa de Adams. El portero desconectó la cámara que enfoca el ascensor en el piso en el que ella vivía, pero no en la planta baja. Veremos si alguien vio a la mujer entrar en casa de Winslow.

Hatake se presionó la barbilla con los dedos.

—¿Qué hay de las cámaras del interior de los pisos?

Rick apartó los restos de comida de su bandeja.

—En el apartamento de Adams había instalado un sistema similar. He encontrado una cámara encima de la cama y otra en el salón. También había una en el baño —añadió, perplejo.

—En el primer intento de suicidio trató de cortarse las venas —dijo Itachi, extrayendo el disco del reproductor. Se sentó junto a Rick—. La gente suele hacerlo en la bañera. Tal vez nuestro hombre creyera que volvería a utilizar el mismo método.

—Tal vez. De todas formas, he descubierto que hay una relación entre los dos escenarios. En ambos había cámaras inalámbricas y altavoces. Todo estaba limpísimo y quienquiera que instalara los aparatos ni siquiera dejó huellas en las rejillas de ventilación. Antes de que me lo preguntéis, os diré que será casi imposible saber dónde compraron los dispositivos; se trata de un sistema de vigilancia de buena calidad, muy corriente. Puede adquirirse en cualquier tienda de material eléctrico o por internet. Se venden a montones. Sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

—¿Qué hay de las transmisiones? —preguntó Itachi—. ¿Podemos seguirles la pista?

—Podemos intentarlo mientras el sistema de alimentación esté activado. El de Adams ya no funciona, pero las cámaras del piso de Winslow siguen conectadas. He encontrado el router al que está conectada la cámara inalámbrica. Puedo instalar un rastreador en la red y ver a qué dirección IP está dirigida.

Minato pestañeó perplejo.

—Habla en nuestro idioma, Rick.

Rick soltó una risita.

—Lo siento. Las transmisiones de internet se dividen en paquetes y se envían a un destino donde vuelven a reunirse. Los rastreadores dividen cada paquete en sus componentes. Uno de ellos es la dirección IP, es decir, el destino. Yo puedo detectar las direcciones IP en la pantalla a medida que los mensajes son enviados a través de la red. Con todo, hay dos problemas. El primero tiene que ver con vosotros —dijo dirigiéndose a Minato—. Es como intervenir un teléfono. Para empezar, necesito una orden judicial.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. —Minato tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa—. ¿Qué más?

—El segundo problema es el mayor. Una vez obtenga la dirección IP, no tendré ninguna garantía de que sea la verdadera. Ningún hacker con dos dedos de frente se enviaría un vídeo así a sí mismo. Lo lógico sería que lo enviara a un ordenador zombi, y si es listo el primero debería enviarlo a un segundo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y una vez llegue al destino final, aún me quedará relacionar la dirección IP con una persona, y los proveedores de internet no suelen colaborar. Para eso me hará falta otra orden judicial.

—Rastreadores y zombis —masculló Hatake—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará, Rick?

—Puede que unos cuantos días. También tenéis que saber que muchos proveedores de internet dependen de holdings extranjeros, sobre todo los más importantes.

—Y seguro que este es uno de esos —gruñó Minato—. Si depende de un holding extranjero, el esfuerzo habrá sido en balde.

Itachi se frotó las sienes.

—Tú has hecho eso muchas veces, Rick.

—Sí, por desgracia. Una de las mayores áreas que estamos investigando son los delitos a través de la red, y el que encabeza la lista es la pornografía infantil. Los pederastas conocen el sistema y te hacen dar vueltas y más vueltas hasta que pierdes el norte. Y cuando consigues llegar al final te encuentras con que han desaparecido y han vuelto a empezar en otra parte. Haré todo lo que pueda, de eso podéis estar seguros.

—Pero no tienes muchas esperanzas —adivinó Itachi.

Rick sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Me gustaría poder deciros otra cosa.

Minato exhaló un suspiro.

—Para empezar, es todo cuanto tenemos. Te conseguiré la orden judicial en menos de una hora, Rick. Vuelve al piso de Winslow y espera allí.

Rick recogió sus cosas y se despidió.

—Gracias por la cena, teniente. Ah, otra cosa. Ese tipo desconectó la señal de las cámaras de Adams y supongo que pronto hará lo mismo con las de Winslow. Si eso ocurre, no tendremos nada de nada.

Hatake soltó un bufido de desesperación en cuanto Rick abandonó la sala.

—¿Siempre es tan optimista?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Se pasa casi todo el día investigando el tráfico de pornografía infantil. ¿Cómo quieres que sea optimista?

Minato se retiró de la mesa.

—Tengo que conseguir la orden judicial —dijo—. Mantenme informado, Kakashi. Llámame en cuanto sepas algo que pueda servirme para rebatir los argumentos y quitarme de encima las putas apelaciones.

Cuando el fiscal se hubo marchado, Hatake miró a Itachi, Hoshigaki y Naruto con hastío.

—Tenemos dos posibilidades: tratar de demostrar que Sakura no lo ha hecho o descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto. Hasta ahora no nos ha ido muy bien con la primera opción, así que será mejor que nos centremos en la segunda. ¿Quién podría ser?

Hoshigaki se volvió hacia Itachi.

—Creíamos que podría tratarse de uno de los indignados amantes de Adams, pero después de lo de Winslow me parece que no tiene sentido reclamar como prueba los informes del Departamento de Sanidad.

—No —convino Itachi—. Tienes razón. Podemos enfocar esto desde dos ángulos. Opción A: alguien trata de desacreditar a Sakura Haruno.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hatake—. ¿Cuál es el motivo? El plan está muy bien trazado. Se necesita guardarle mucho rencor a Sakura y ser muy inteligente para poner en práctica una cosa así.

—Una apelación es motivo suficiente —opinó Hoshigaki—. Esa gente tiene familia.

Itachi extrajo de entre las hojas de su cuaderno la lista de procesados.

—Tendremos que empezar por uno de los nombres de esta lista. No he tenido tiempo de revisarla, pero Sakura me ha dicho que esta noche revisaría sus archivos. Tal vez haya encontrado algo. —Miró el listado y sacudió la cabeza por la que aún rondaban las palabras de Rick Simms—. De todos modos, no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a la opción B. ¿Qué pasa si no se trata de algo personal? Es posible que alguien la haya elegido por tener contacto con personas lo bastante influenciables como para suicidarse. Su especialidad es precisamente los suicidas. Es posible que alguien se haya dedicado a seleccionar víctimas de su lista de pacientes y luego utilizar su propio sentimiento de culpa para atormentarlas hasta que se suicidan.

—Y a grabarlo todo en un vídeo para colgarlo en internet —concluyó Naruto con gravedad.

Hatake no estaba convencido.

—Me parecen demasiadas molestias.

—A lo mejor el tipo disfruta con lo que hace, Kakashi—le espetó Itachi—. Y si encuentra clientes dispuestos a pagar lo que pide... el motivo podría ser tan simple como la avaricia.

—Esto no tiene nada de simple —repuso Hatake—. Pero lo que dices tiene sentido, Itachi. Todos hemos topado alguna vez con un sociópata que no dudaría un instante en aprovecharse de otra persona. ¿De quién estaríamos hablando en ese caso?

—Si Sakura no es más que un medio y lo que verdaderamente importa son sus pacientes... —Itachi se encogió de hombros—. No tenemos ninguna pista. Podría tratarse de cualquiera.

Hatake dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Veo que eres igual de optimista que Rick Simms. Haced el favor de darme alguna buena noticia o el que acabará suicidándose seré yo.

Naruto lanzó una hoja de papel al centro de la mesa.

—De camino hacia aquí, he pasado a ver a Hinata y me ha dicho que tenía el informe de tóxicos de Winslow. —Hinata Hyuga además de forense era la esposa de Naruto—. Ha encontrado fenciclidina en la sangre, igual que con Adams —prosiguió Naruto.

—¿La sustancia de las píldoras cambiadas? —preguntó Hoshigaki, y Naruto asintió.

—Sí. En el bote de Xanax aparece el nombre de Sakura, ella prescribió el medicamento, y también tiene sus huellas dactilares, como en el caso de Adams.

Hatake puso mala cara.

—Había dicho que quería buenas noticias, Naruto.

—Ten paciencia, Kakashi. Lo que hemos encontrado dentro del bote es más interesante que lo de fuera. He pedido que hagan un análisis espectral de los residuos del fondo, un poco de polvo acumulado en la hendidura imposible de distinguir a simple vista. La buena noticia, Kakashi, es que la sustancia no es ni Xanax ni fenciclidina sino Soma, un relajante muscular según Hinata. Ambos botes contienen lo mismo.

Hatake asintió despacio.

—Eso quiere decir que los botes han sido reutilizados.

—Y, puesto que tienen las huellas de Sakura, es posible que inicialmente fueran suyos —observó Hoshigaki—. Pero eso no sirve para exculparla, Naruto. De hecho es incluso peor.

Naruto arqueó las cejas.

—A menos que los hayan robado.

Hatake sacudió la cabeza.

—Demasiadas conjeturas, chicos. Averiguad si Sakura ha tomado Soma y cuándo. Lo tendremos en cuenta, igual que el resto de suposiciones. ¿Qué más sabes, Naruto?

—Estamos tratando de averiguar cuánto tiempo permaneció el muñeco en el horno basándonos en la parte derretida, y también hemos aspirado los dos pisos. Queremos saber si en ambos pisos hay restos del mismo material, y así, podríamos relacionar al autor con los dos escenarios.

—Si es que es el mismo —observó Itachi—. Sakura ha dicho que la voz de la persona que la ha llamado hoy sonaba distinta a la del sábado; parecía mayor.

—¿Habéis hecho un rastreo de las llamadas? —preguntó Hatake.

—De las del teléfono de su casa, sí. Parece que la llamada del sábado por la noche corresponde a un móvil desechable. Hoy le han telefoneado a la consulta, así que también he pedido que rastreen las llamadas de ese teléfono. El informe aún no está listo. Cuando esté terminado, te lo diré. ¿Qué hay de los números de serie de las pistolas, Naruto?

—Mi equipo no ha podido descifrar el número de la pistola de Adams, así que lo he enviado al laboratorio central. Tienen mejores herramientas, pero tardarán unos días. El de Winslow también está borrado; la historia se repite. Lo siento... —Naruto deslizó otra hoja de papel y un montón de fotografías hacia Hatake—. Aquí está el inventario de lo que nos hemos llevado de los dos pisos. El oso de peluche de Winslow es un modelo estándar, no tiene nada de especial. Lo venden en Wal-Mart y en Toys"R"Us. Según parece, estamos en un callejón sin salida.

Itachi se inclinó hacia la mesa, inquieto al recordar cómo el muerto aferraba el oso de peluche.

—Déjame ver la foto del oso. —Cuando Hatake se la entregó, Itachi abrió la carpeta que había recogido en archivos de camino a la reunión.

—Mierda, está muy bien buscado. Este es el informe que la policía hizo de la muerte del hijo de Winslow. —Extrajo una fotografía de la carpeta y la colocó junto a la del oso para que todos pudieran verla. Era una vista general del escenario de la muerte, en ella aparecía todo el asiento del monovolumen. En el lado izquierdo había un paquete de pañales y en el derecho, un oso de peluche—. Es el que encontraron junto al bebé el día en que murió.

—Ese cabrón no se pierde una —masculló Hoshigaki. Levantó la vista de las fotografías con expresión indignada—. ¿Tienes el informe de Melanie Adams?

—Sí, he traído los dos. —Itachi deslizó hasta el centro de la mesa la foto que la policía tomó de la muerte de Melanie mientras Hoshigaki buscaba en el montón de Naruto una copia de la que había encontrado en el piso de Cynthia Adams.

—Son iguales —observó Hoshigaki—. La misma posición, la misma ropa, los mismos zapatos. Solo cambia el fondo. El de la foto que tomó la policía parece más neutro; en cambio, este —dijo, señalando la otra foto— es más llamativo, destaca más.

—Puede que lo hayan retocado con el Photoshop —sugirió Itachi, y miró el rostro perplejo de Hoshigaki—. Hice una asignatura de diseño gráfico cuando me estaba sacando la carrera. El Photoshop es un programa para retocar fotografías; puedes recortarlas, incluso cambiar los colores. Alguien con suficientes conocimientos podría hacer ver que Melanie se colgó de la Torre Eiffel.

—Así que quien sea tiene acceso a nuestros archivos —musitó Hatake—. Qué hijo de puta. —Se recostó en la silla con el semblante tenso, era obvio que la deducción no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Durante un buen rato reinó un silencio absoluto en la sala. Al final, las palabras que nadie más se atrevía a pronunciar salieron de la boca de Itachi.

—Hay otro gran colectivo que tiene sus razones para detestar a Sakura Haruno.

Hatake miró a Itachi a los ojos y este supo que su jefe había llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

Itachi asintió.

—Nosotros.

Hatake apartó la vista y cerró los ojos mientras sacudía ligeramente la cabeza.

—Hoshigaki, ve a Archivos y, con el pretexto de que Itachi y tú tenéis problemas de comunicación, pídeles que te dejen examinar los informes. Diles que te dejen ver el listado de control de las consultas. Tenemos que descubrir quién ha consultado esos informes. —Miró a los tres con expresión penetrante—. De momento, no le contaremos nada de esto a nadie. Ya avisaré a los de Asuntos Internos cuando llegue el momento.

—Puede que la cosa no termine aquí —aventuró Hoshigaki en voz baja—. Independientemente de quién sea el autor, el resto de pacientes de Sakura corre peligro. Tendremos que saber quiénes son.

Naruto puso mala cara.

—No querrá decírnoslo, es secreto profesional.

—Por cortesía, primero se lo preguntaremos —decidió Hatake—. Si se niega, obtendremos una orden judicial. De momento sabemos que la persona a quien buscamos tiene conocimientos de medicina y de informática; puede que sea la mujer del vídeo o puede que no. Ahora marchaos y volved con algo sobre lo que podamos trabajar. Nos encontraremos aquí mañana a las ocho en punto.

Y sin más, se despidieron. Hoshigaki miró a Itachi de reojo cuando ambos se dirigían a sus respectivas mesas de trabajo.

—Avísame cuando hayas terminado de hablar con ella.

—¿Cómo que cuando haya terminado de hablar con ella? Tú te vienes conmigo.

Hoshigaki negó con la cabeza.

—Ya has oído a Hatake, tengo que ir a Archivos.

—Eres un cobarde asqueroso —gruñó Itachi—. Lo que pasa es que no te atreves a enfrentarte a ella.

—No querrá hablar conmigo, aún está dolida. Además, a ti te gusta ver cómo se mueve.

—Cierra la boca, Hoshigaki. —Llegaron a sus mesas y Itachi recogió el abrigo que estaba sobre la silla—. No he tocado el caso de Danny Morris en todo el día, y el asqueroso de su padre sigue libre mientras él está en la morgue.

—Pues, de camino a casa de Sakura, déjate caer por su bar favorito. A lo mejor tienes suerte y lo encuentras tomándose una cerveza.

—Mientras tú vas Archivos, ¿no? No es justo, Hoshigaki.

—De algo tiene que servirme la antigüedad, Uchiha. Hasta mañana.

 _Lunes, 13 de marzo, 23.15 horas._

Sakura estaba inclinada sobre la pila de carpetas de la mesa del comedor sirviendo a Kiba un buen merlot.

—Ya sabes que no hace falta que vengas cada dos por tres a ver cómo estoy. Sé cuidarme.

Aunque después de pasarse horas revisando los informes solicitados por el tribunal sabiendo que uno de los nombres que aparecían podía corresponder al responsable de la muerte de dos de sus pacientes... agradecía tanto el descanso como la compañía de Kiba. En su piso había demasiado silencio. Habitualmente se sentía cómoda en silencio, a veces incluso lo disfrutaba. Esa noche, sin embargo, cualquier pequeño crujido o golpe, o el traqueteo del cristal debido al viento la sobresaltaban.

Kiba la miró por encima de la copa de vino con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues claro que sabes cuidarte, lo que pasa es que no quieres. Has recorrido a pie las diez manzanas hasta el Lemon bajo una lluvia helada. Mierda, Sakura. Robin me ha dicho que cuando has llegado estabas congelada. No llevabas sombrero, ni paraguas.

Se había dirigido a la tabrna Blue Lemon de Robin después de que Ino desapareciera, y tal como esperaba allí la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos.

—Me había dejado el paraguas y el bolso en el despacho. Mira, llevo todo el invierno soportando días peores. En la calle hacía frío, pero allí he entrado en calor. Robin me ha arropado y me ha dado sopa. Me ha ido bien. —Dirigió a Kiba una pícara sonrisa con la esperanza de que sirviera para borrar el ceño de su rostro—. Y luego Thomas me ha dado un masaje en los hombros. Robin está desperdiciando el talento de ese hombre en la cocina. Tiene unas manos increíbles.

Kiba frunció los labios.

—Eso dicen. —Sacudió la cabeza a la vez que exhalaba un suspiro de resignación—. La próxima vez que te encuentres en la calle sin dinero, llámame, ¿entendido? Tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti.

—Bueno, por esta noche ya lo has hecho bastante. Robin me ha prestado dinero para el taxi y he vuelto al despacho a por mis cosas. Luego he venido hasta casa en coche. Me he dado un baño fantástico y me he puesto cómoda. ¿Lo ves? —Le mostró los pies, abrigados con unos gruesos calcetines.

Kiba se echó a reír.

—Solo tú eres capaz de combinar con acierto un pijama de seda y unos calcetines de lana. —Pero la expresión risueña pronto se desvaneció de sus ojos—. ¿En qué lío andas metida, Sakura? Llevo todo el día pensando en ti. Cuando he oído la noticia del segundo suicidio... Han hablado de ello en todos los telediarios y no hay ni un periodista que no haya mencionado tu nombre.

Sakura tragó saliva; el tono frívolo de la conversación se esfumó y ocupó su lugar el horror vivido durante la tarde.

—La policía ya no me considera sospechosa.

—Eso está muy bien. ¿Y?

—Ha sido horrible. Estaba allí, tendido, aferrado al oso de peluche. Se había volado media cabeza, Kiba.

Él posó la mano sobre la de ella.

—No es culpa tuya, Sakura.

Ella bajó la vista a la mano.

—Todos aquellos que formaban parte de su vida habían desaparecido. Su esposa no era capaz de perdonarlo. Ni él mismo podía perdonarse. La mayoría de sus amigos ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara. Yo era la única persona con quien podía hablar. —La mano de Kiba empezó a desdibujarse a medida que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas; era la primera vez en todo el día que se permitía desahogarse. No podía dejar de pensar cómo se habría sentido el hombre al ver la fotografía—. Es repugnante —concluyó, sin apenas voz—. Espantoso.

—Sakura, mírame. —El tono de Kiba resultaba tan extrañamente imperioso que lo obedeció. En su semblante se mezclaban la lealtad incondicional, la ira y la preocupación. Le enjugó suavemente los ojos con el dedo pulgar—. No puedes hacerte a ti misma una cosa así, cariño. ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de que te implicas demasiado en los problemas de tus pacientes?

Ella recobró un poco el ánimo, lo justo y necesario para hablar con cierta crispación.

—Para ti es muy fácil. Te relacionas con tus pacientes de una forma muy fría; lo mismo da que sean personas o filetes de ternera.

Kiba encajó la crítica con ecuanimidad.

—Porque es lo que quiero. No puedo pensar en ellos tal como lo haces tú, Sakura. Acabaría destrozado. La siguiente vez que tuviera en las manos un bisturí, vacilaría, y eso podría costarle la vida al paciente.

Sakura suspiró.

—Ya; distancia profesional. Tú eres capaz de marcarla, yo no lo he logrado nunca. Has ganado.

Él sonrió con tristeza.

—Hay mucha gente que consideraría que quien ha ganado eres tú. Lo que quiero decir es que cada uno tiene que saber cuáles son sus límites, querida. Eres una buena doctora porque te preocupas por tus pacientes, pero ¿a cambio de qué? En mi opinión, el coste es demasiado elevado. Tal vez deberías plantearte a qué tipo de pacientes debes tratar, los suicidas te acarrean demasiados disgustos. —Sakura pensó que, de repente, el rostro de Kiba se había iluminado de una forma encantadora; hasta que prosiguió—: ¿Qué te parecería tratar algunas fobias para variar?

Ella lo miró con los ojos entornados. Él era una de las pocas personas que conocía su fastidiosa fobia.

—¿Como la claustrofobia, por ejemplo?

Él esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y Sakura se dio cuenta de que no se atrevía a sonreír más abiertamente.

—Por ejemplo. Necesitas unas vacaciones, caray. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te tomas unos días libres?

La mandíbula de ella se tensó de inmediato.

—Desde mi luna de miel. —Se refería al crucero que había hecho con Ino, porque habría sido capaz de llegar andando hasta la China antes de permitir que el cabrón de Phillip llevara de viaje a su fulana y porque, evidentemente, no podía pedir que le devolvieran el dinero de los billetes.

Kiba hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento. Robin y yo iremos a Cancún el mes que viene. Vente con nosotros.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—No, gracias. Solo hay una cosa peor que un viaje de luna de miel con tu mejor amiga: un trío amoroso.

Kiba sonrió y elevó las cejas.

—Vamos, Sakura, cede un poco. A Robin no le importará, y siempre podemos buscarte compañía.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa compadeciéndose de sí misma.

—Vete a casa, Kiba. Estoy agotada.

Él dejó la copa en la mesa y se levantó, obligando a Sakura a hacer lo mismo.

—Acompáñame a la puerta y...

—Echa el pestillo. —Ella abrió la puerta—. Eres mucho peor que Neji.

Kiba se detuvo en el zaguán y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Has llamado a tu familia?

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció.

—No.

—Sakura...

—Vete a casa, Kiba —repitió, esta vez en tono serio.

Él bajó la vista al suelo, vacilante.

—Hay otro motivo por el cual he venido a verte, aparte de la preocupación de Robin.

Ella suspiró y lo miró a través de aquellas largas pestañas que muchas mujeres darían cualquier cosa por tener. Las de Itachi Uchiha eran más largas aún. Y más oscuras. Y sus ojos, mucho más azules.

Sakura pestañeó varias veces y volvió a centrarse en el rostro de Kiba. «Ya estaba bien. ¿A qué venía eso?» Pocas horas de sueño y demasiado estrés, concluyó. Y demasiadas noches sola, con la única compañía y el único calor del gato.

Kiba se le acercó.

—Sakura, ¿qué te ocurre? Te has quedado pálida.

—No es nada. Es que estoy más cansada de lo que creía. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

—Hace unas horas me ha llamado Ino.

Los labios de Sakura dibujaron una fina línea.

—Ah, ¿y te ha dicho que ya no quiere ser mi abogada?

—Me ha contado que te había dicho cosas que preferiría no haberte dicho. Le preocupaba tanto que ese detective te metiera entre rejas que era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Me ha pedido que averiguara si seguías enfadada con ella.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Parecía que tuvieran dieciséis años y aún vivieran con sus padres.

—¿Y por qué no me llama ella?

—Pensaba que le colgarías el teléfono.

—Es posible.

—También me ha dicho que te había llamado para asegurarse de que habías llegado bien a casa y no le habías respondido. No quiero ser el tercero en discordia, así que llámala, ¿de acuerdo? Dile que quieres darle un beso y hacer las paces. Y escúchala, Sakura. Ella sabe más de todo esto que tú y, aunque se comporte como una imbécil, lo hace con buena intención porque no quiere verte entre rejas.

Kiba tenía razón. Ino lo hacía por su bien. Ella había llegado a la misma conclusión mientras recorría las diez manzanas que la separaban de la taberna de Robin.

—De acuerdo, haremos las paces y te dejaremos tranquilo. —Pero no pensaba comprometerse a hacer lo que Ino le pedía. Lo había pensado mucho durante las horas que habían transcurrido desde que saliera del piso de Winslow y estaba más convencida que nunca de que colaborar con la policía era esencial. Aunque a Kiba le preocuparía que lo hiciera. En un impulso, se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla—. Gracias.

Justo en el instante en que los labios de Sakura rozaron su mejilla, Kiba se irguió y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo en un gesto protector. Ella siguió su mirada y su corazón omitió un latido.

El detective Uchiha se encontraba de pie en el rellano, frente al ascensor. No parecía muy contento. Ella se llevó las manos a los bordes de la bata de seda y tiró de ambos extremos para cubrirse el cuello. Lo hacía de manera instintiva. Kiba era una de las pocas personas que habían visto su cicatriz.

Poco a poco, Uchiha se acercó. Tenía la vista fija en el hombro de ella, justo en el lugar en que Kiba aún tenía la mano; hundió las suyas en los bolsillos del abrigo. Se detuvo a una distancia prudencial para ser respetuoso, lo bastante cerca para que ella notara la fragancia de su aftershave. Se había, afeitado antes de acudir, las mejillas en las que esa misma tarde se observaba una barba incipiente aparecían ahora suaves y satinadas.

—Doctora Haruno.

—Detective Uchiha. Este es Kiba Carter, el colega del que le hablé.

Saludó a Kiba con una brusca inclinación de cabeza.

—Me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras con usted, doctora.

Kiba clavó los dedos en el brazo de Sakura; su gesto de advertencia resultó tan sutil como feroz su ceño.

—No sin que esté presente su abogada.

Uchiha posó los ojos en los de ella, su expresión era indescifrable.

—Podemos avisarla si así lo quiere, doctora.

Habló con la suficiente frialdad como para que un escalofrío de temor recorriera la espalda de Sakura.

—Pero necesito que responda a algunas preguntas esta misma noche.

Sakura le dio unas palmadas en el pecho a Kiba.

—No te preocupes, Kiba. Llamaré a Ino, te lo prometo. Vete a casa.

—No sé...

—Te llamaré en cuanto el detective se marche para que sepas que sigo vivita y coleando —lo interrumpió, quitándole importancia al asunto expresamente—. No diré nada que pueda ser utilizado en mi contra en un juicio. —Se libró de la mano de Kiba y le dio un codazo sin dejar de sujetarse fuertemente la bata alrededor del cuello—. Vete a casa, Kiba.

La mirada con que Kiba la obsequió al marcharse resultó tan cortante como uno de sus bisturís. Sin embargo no dijo nada, y al cabo de un momento ya se encontraba en el ascensor.

Se había quedado sola con Itachi Uchiha y sus largas pestañas.

—¿Dónde está Kisame?

—Está siguiendo otras pistas.

—Ya. Bueno, ¿le parece bien que hablemos dentro de casa o prefiere quedarse en la escalera?

—Como usted prefiera, señora.

«Así que ahora soy una señora.» El tratamiento en boca de Uchiha sonaba a insulto.

—Entonces entremos. Prefiero no andar en bata por la escalera.

Itachi entró y cerró la puerta.

—Disculpe por la hora —dijo en tono formal—. Tenía la esperanza de que aún estuviera despierta.

Ella señaló con la mano libre el montón de carpetas apiladas sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Estaba repasando los informes. Si no le importa, me cambiaré. Solo me llevará unos minutos.

Tardó menos de tres; en lugar de la bata llevaba puesto un ajustado jersey de cuello alto y unos tejanos, pero los calcetines eran los mismos. Encontró a Itachi de pie en el salón, examinando los dibujos a pluma colgados en la pared.

—¿Quiere quitarse el abrigo, detective?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias.

—Entonces le serviré un vaso de vino. ¿O aún está de servicio?

Él se dio media vuelta y sus ojos se posaron en los dos vasos vacíos de la mesa del comedor antes de hacerlo en el rostro de Sakura.

—No, gracias. —Su tono era amable, pero la frialdad de su voz marcaba las distancias—. ¿Quiere llamar a su abogada? Me gustaría terminar cuanto antes.

—No. Adelante, detective, formule sus preguntas. Si puedo responder, lo haré.

La expresión de sorpresa de sus ojos duró tan poco que Sakura se preguntó si habrían sido imaginaciones suyas.

—Le ha dicho a su novio que la llamaría.

—Y lo haré. En cuanto se marche. Mi abogada y yo no compartimos el mismo punto de vista sobre la colaboración con la policía, detective. —Sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa—. Además, no creo que quiera seguir siendo mi abogada. Hemos tenido una especie de disputa. —Arqueó las cejas mientras observaba fijamente el semblante de Itachi—. Ah, y el doctor Carter no es mi novio.

Esa vez, lo que emitieron sus negros ojos fue un destello inconfundible, intensísimo. Su mirada atrapó la de Sakura y durante un prolongado instante le pareció que volvían a encontrarse en la escalera. Pero el instante se desvaneció enseguida.

Él apartó la mirada y la posó en las carpetas apiladas sobre la mesa.

—¿Ha encontrado algo? —preguntó con la voz algo quebrada.

Sakura respiró hondo y el oxígeno sirvió para que volviera a funcionarle el cerebro. Le vino otra vez a la cabeza la advertencia de Ino: «Uchiha utilizará sus miradas para que bajes la guardia». Era cierto que por un momento había bajado por completo la guardia, y la idea la hizo estremecerse.

—Antes de responder, detective, yo también tengo que hacerle una pregunta. —Esperó a que la mirara de nuevo a los ojos; él arqueó las cejas, a la espera de la cuestión—. ¿Necesito un abogado?

Él contestó sin inmutarse.

—No.

Sakura evaluó el riesgo y decidió seguir con su plan original.

—Muy bien. He repasado los informes. En primer lugar, he revisado los juicios en los que la condena dependía de mi declaración. Son cinco de un total de treinta y uno. Todos los inculpados son hombres. Cuatro fueron acusados de homicidio y uno de violación. —Sacudió la cabeza con pragmático escepticismo—. Pero ninguno me dio la impresión de ser capaz de organizar algo así. Esos tipos son criminales, pero por mucha imaginación que le ponga al asunto no los considero unos ases del crimen. Además, los cinco están en prisión, a menos que alguna junta de libertad condicional haya jod... estropeado las cosas.

Le pareció que Itachi reprimía una sonrisa ante el desliz.

—Hablaremos con sus familiares —dijo—. Así veremos si realmente alguno está moviéndose para que se repita el juicio.

A Sakura se le encogió el estómago.

—¿Se espera que haya apelaciones?

—Sí.

Sakura suspiró.

—Me apostaría cualquier cosa a que Minato Namikaze no está precisamente contento esta noche.

—Pues ganaría la apuesta, doctora. ¿Ha oído hablar del Soma?

El repentino cambio de tema la dejó perpleja.

—Sí, es un relajante muscular.

—¿Lo ha tomado alguna vez?

Ella asintió lentamente.

—Sí; el año pasado tuve un accidente. —Un desgraciado la había herido con una cadena y el mero recuerdo aún le revolvía las tripas. Se concentró en los ojos de Uchiha mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de alejar de sí el pánico que sentía—. Me lastimé la espalda y el médico me lo recetó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lo estuvo tomando?

La expresión de Itachi volvía a ser indescifrable, y de nuevo la voz de Ino se dejó oír en la mente de Sakura. «No seas idiota, Sakura.»

—Unos seis meses, con interrupciones. ¿Por qué?

—¿Guarda todavía la receta?

—No. No quería tomarlo más, iba a trabajar medio grogui. —A pesar del insoportable dolor que a veces aún sentía—. ¿Qué tiene que ver el Soma con todo esto?

El vaciló y acabó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hay huellas dactilares en los botes que encontramos en casa de las dos víctimas.

A Sakura le flaquearon las rodillas. Se aferró al borde de la mesa del comedor y se dejó caer despacio en la silla, incapaz de apartar la mirada del rostro de Itachi.

—Mis huellas dactilares.

—¿Han entrado alguna vez a robar en su casa?

Ella negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos como platos ante la mera idea de que aquel sádico pudiera haber entrado en su casa, en su espacio privado.

—No, no. Lo habría denunciado.

—¿Qué hizo con los botes?

Sakura se puso en pie, de pronto se sentía inquieta y tenía frío. Paseó de la mesa a la ventana frotándose los brazos y se quedó mirando, aunque sin verlo, el tráfico que circulaba por la calle.

—No lo recuerdo, supongo que los tiré.

Lo oyó moverse y, de pronto, lo tenía detrás; le había puesto las manos en los hombros, sentía su calor, su fuerza. El calor le recorrió los brazos y la espalda, y en un momento de debilidad deseó volverse y que él la abrazara. Deseó poder reposar la cabeza en su ancho hombro. Pero los deseos no eran más que deseos, y la realidad era... una pesadilla que empeoraba con cada nueva noticia.

—Siéntese —musitó él—. Está pálida. —La empujó suavemente hasta la silla y se acuclilló enfrente, con los ojos azules entornados—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ella asintió, aturdida.

—Con esto se refuerza la idea de que lo haya hecho yo.

Él se levantó sin pronunciar palabra.

Ella tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos.

—No he sido yo.

Él no pestañeó siquiera.

—¿Ha recibido alguna amenaza, doctora?

—¿Cuándo? ¿En general, quiere decir?

—Durante el último... año.

La frase le cayó a Sakura como un jarro de agua fría.

—Quiere decir desde el juicio de Green. Se refiere... a la policía. —La idea le revolvió las tripas—. Santo Dios.

Itachi tampoco respondió esta vez, lo que en sí resultaba más elocuente que si hubiera asentido.

—He recibido algunas cartas —confesó—. Ninguna está firmada. La mayoría contienen ofensas, insultos: «asesina de bebés», «asesina de policías». —En su momento, las injurias le habían dolido; aún le dolían—. Hay una persona que me envió varias. Primero decía que me arrepentiría. Un mes más tarde recibí una carta explicando que no iban a renovarme el contrato en la fiscalía. Pensaba que se refería a eso, pero luego me rompieron la ventanilla del coche mientras estaba de compras en el centro comercial. Nunca llegué a saber quién lo hizo. Pensaba que todo formaba parte de lo mismo.

Uchiha parecía enojado.

—¿Denunció algo de eso?

—El cristal roto. De las cartas no dije nada. No contenían ninguna amenaza física.

—¿Las guarda todavía?

—En algún sitio, sí. Lo siento, ahora mismo me cuesta demasiado trabajo pensar.

—No se preocupe —dijo él en tono quedo—. Tómese su tiempo. —Alcanzó la botella de vino—. ¿Quiere un poco?

—No. —Estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos, trataba de reflexionar con tranquilidad. Recordó cuando recibió las cartas y que las había guardado en el archivador del despacho—. Espere aquí, ya sé lo que hice con ellas.

Itachi la observó abandonar la sala. Cerró los puños con fuerza sabiendo que el aroma de ella impregnaría las palmas de sus manos si daba rienda suelta al impulso de acariciarle el rostro. Tras el último cuarto de hora no le cabía duda alguna acerca de su autocontrol. Al salir del ascensor y verla vestida con la bata de seda roja lo había asaltado una repentina punzada de puro deseo en la entrepierna. Al verla ponerse de puntillas y besar al rubio doctor en la mejilla lo había invadido una corrosiva oleada de celos que le había dejado el cerebro paralizado durante fracciones de segundo.

Al oírla decir que el rubiales no era su novio le habían entrado ganas de atraerla hacia sí y averiguar si la prolongada mirada de la escalera le había calado tan hondo como a él.

Al ponerle las manos en los hombros había sentido deseos de continuar. Si la hubiera tocado tal como quería...

Pero no lo había hecho, y nunca lo haría. Dio un vistazo al piso. Estaba situado en uno de los barrios más lujosos de Michigan Avenue. Solo el piso ya valía una millonada, sin contar los muebles y las obras de arte que harían las delicias de Annie, su hermana interiorista. Una mujer acostumbrada a llevar una vida así querría más de lo que Itachi podía ofrecerle. Lo sabía por amarga experiencia; y con una vez bastaba.

El pensamiento se esfumó junto con el deleite que sentía.

—Las he encontrado. —Haruno apareció lamiendo la tira adhesiva de un gran sobre y los impulsos fisiológicos de Itachi se dispararon.

Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de tocar solo el sobre, extendió la mano... pero algo lo detuvo.

La exclamación de Sakura lo sorprendió tanto como el hecho de que le hubiera asido la mano.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

Itachi exhaló un suspiro. Tenía los nudillos pelados y llenos de rasguños por gentileza de uno de los barriobajeros amigos del padre de Danny Morris, el hombre de quien sospechaban que había asfixiado a su hijo y luego lo había echado escalera abajo. Al salir de la comisaría, Itachi se había detenido en uno de los locales que el hombre frecuentaba. El amigo estaba borracho y le propinó un puñetazo a Itachi, en ese momento recluido en una celda. Morris había desaparecido del mapa. Su esposa lucía un ojo morado pero seguía negando que su marido tuviera implicación alguna en la muerte de su hijo.

Y Sakura Haruno seguía asiéndole la mano.

—Le he dado un puñetazo a una pared —explicó, sorprendido de que no se le hubiera quebrado la voz. No podía decir lo mismo de su corazón. Trató de liberarse pero ella lo sujetaba con fuerza. Sakura levantó la vista; sus ojos oscuros expresaban preocupación.

—¿No tendría esa pared forma de rostro humano?

—No, era una pared de verdad. Un sospechoso se ha resistido y me he herido la mano al tratar de ponerle las esposas.

Itachi volvió a retirar la mano y Sakura lo soltó.

—¿Tiene el sospechoso algo que ver con este caso?

—No, también estoy trabajando en otro caso.

Ella asintió, más tranquila.

—El niño del informe de autopsia que he visto esta mañana.

—Sí. —Itachi consiguió que la palabra atravesara el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Los labios de Sakura se curvaron hacia abajo y Itachi apretó los dientes. Los labios de aquella mujer parecían suplicarle que descubriera si eran tan suaves como parecía.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz queda—. ¿Me permite que lo cure? Ese corte tiene mal aspecto. —Al ver que Itachi vacilaba, Sakura se esforzó porque sus labios carnosos esbozaran una sonrisa—. Ya sabe que soy médico.

Tenía que marcharse de allí en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, sus pies no le obedecían.

—Claro. Siempre olvido que los psiquiatras son médicos.

—Le pasa a la mayoría de la gente. —Entró en la cocina y salió con un botiquín—. Estudié en la facultad de medicina, como el resto de médicos. De hecho, allí fue donde conocí a Kiba Carter. Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. —Se había inclinado sobre la mano de Itachi y su melena formaba una ondulada cortina que le ocultaba el rostro. En la zona de la nuca donde se dividía, el pelo aún se veía húmedo, y la fragancia que despedía el champú lo atormentaba. No hacía falta tener la perspicacia de un detective para darse cuenta de que se había duchado, lo que significaba que probablemente la bata de seda roja cubría su cuerpo desnudo. Apretó los dientes al imaginarse sus curvas húmedas y cubiertas de jabón.

Kiba me protege mucho —prosiguió, y al alzar la cabeza el pelo cayó hacia atrás y le descubrió el rostro. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se le olvidó por completo lo que iba a decir. Al instante, bajó de golpe la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno... —Sus hombros ascendieron y descendieron con una honda respiración—. Por lo menos la herida no se ve sucia. Es posible que esto le escueza un poco.

Itachi notó una punzada, pero en otra parte.

—Ese tipo me ha arrojado una cerveza a la cara, así que después de arrestarlo he tenido que darme una ducha. Por eso está limpia.

La risa sofocada de Sakura hizo que Itachi se estremeciera y su mano se movió en un acto reflejo.

Ella se quedó callada y continuó frotándole los nudillos.

—Bueno, dicen que la cerveza es buena para la piel. —Le enrolló una venda en la mano y pegó el extremo con esparadrapo. Luego retrocedió y levantó la cabeza. Su mirada era serena. Hacía dos días que Itachi había confundido aquella serenidad con insensibilidad. Ahora sabía que era una coraza, y la idea de que la necesitara despertó en él ganas de hacer todo lo que no debía—. No se la moje —musitó—. Creo que saldrá de esta.

Itachi alzó el sobre que tenía en la mano.

—Examinaré las cartas. ¿Ha recibido más llamadas?

—No.

—¿Nos permitiría que le interviniéramos el teléfono para poder escuchar en caso de que reciba alguna otra?

Sakura se quedó callada unos instantes.

—De acuerdo, hagan lo que tengan que hacer. Le firmaré un permiso, pero solo para la línea de casa, la de la consulta no.

Era más de lo que Itachi esperaba.

—También nos hará falta una grabación de su voz para compararla con el mensaje del contestador de Adams.

—Pasaré por la comisaría mañana por la mañana. Han cancelado las dos primeras visitas.

—Lo siento.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es normal después del artículo que apareció en el Boletín.

Ya había dejado pasar bastante tiempo sin pedirle la lista de pacientes. Con un suspiro volvió a mandar mentalmente al cuerno a Kisame Hoshigaki.

—Es posible que vuelva a ocurrir, ya lo sabe.

Ella levantó la barbilla pero mantuvo la mirada serena.

—Lo sé.

—Tenemos que adelantarnos a la siguiente acción. Me veo obligado a pedirle la lista de pacientes.

Ella no titubeó.

—Ya sabe que no puedo dársela. El secreto profesional no es una simple cuestión de cortesía. Su incumplimiento está penado, detective.

Su tono de voz no era airado, pensó Itachi. De hecho, sonaba a resignación, como si llevara todo el tiempo esperando a que se la pidiera.

—Pero nos ha contado cosas de Adams y Winslow.

—Está permitido violar la confidencialidad cuando es estrictamente necesario para investigar un crimen o cuando el paciente se encuentra en una situación de riesgo y no está en condiciones de dar su consentimiento. Me ha parecido que ambos casos cumplían los requisitos. Además, tampoco les he contado nada que no pudieran deducir de los informes policiales si investigan a fondo.

—Me contó que Cynthia Adams había contraído una enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

A sus ojos asomó cierta expresión de sentimiento, breve y difícil de captar.

—Porque creía que ella era el objetivo y que el saberlo les ayudaría a dar con el móvil. De todos modos, lo habrían sabido por el informe de la autopsia. —Exhaló un suspiro—. Hoy he recibido una visita del consejo de cualificaciones profesionales. No están de acuerdo con mi criterio.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo saben que ha hablado conmigo?

—La empleada del Departamento de Sanidad los avisó. No hace falta que se disculpe, detective —dijo en tono brusco justo en el momento en que Itachi se disponía a hacerlo—. Ya sabía a qué me arriesgaba.

Pero era otro duro golpe, Itachi lo percibía. No estaba seguro de qué tipo de sanción podía imponerle el consejo por una cosa así.

—¿Han... hecho algo?

—Por esta vez no. Mi abogada estaba conmigo y eso sirvió para disuadirlos un poco.

—Pero mañana volverán a la carga, en cuanto las noticias sobre Winslow lleguen a sus oídos.

—Es probable. Y también los periodistas que estaban acampados en la puerta cuando he llegado a casa esta noche. —Su voz disminuyó ligeramente de volumen—. No se preocupe por mí, detective Uchiha. Sé cuidarme.

Él se preguntaba si sería cierto, y también cómo encajaría la noticia de que alguien había grabado la muerte de sus pacientes, probablemente por dinero. Recordó la expresión de sus ojos al ver el cadáver de Winslow y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no llegara a saber lo de las cámaras; por desgracia, tarde o temprano lo sabría, aunque no tenía por qué ser esa noche.

—Entonces dejaré que se vaya a dormir, doctora Haruno. —Alzó la mano vendada—. Gracias.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Gracias por no arrastrarme otra vez hasta esa puta comisaría. —Hizo una mueca—. Lo siento, cuando estoy cansada mi vocabulario degenera.

Había muchos otros lugares adónde la arrastraría, y mucho mejores que la comisaría. Itachi se dio media vuelta antes de que el impulso libidinoso convirtiera su deseo en realidad y se descubrió observando de nuevo los dibujos a pluma para evitar pensar que Sakura se había estado cambiando de ropa en el dormitorio. En el extremo inferior de todos ellos se leía «T. Haruno».

—¿Los ha hecho usted?

—No, mi hermano Tino.

Sorprendido, se volvió a mirarla.

—¿De verdad tiene un hermano que se llama Tino?

Esta vez la sonrisa de Sakura denotaba verdadero regocijo.

—Tengo cuatro hermanos mayores: Tino, Gino, Diño y Neji (Vito nombre original) . Y antes de que me lo pregunte le diré que ninguno de ellos es de los Soprano.

Cuatro hermanos mayores que a buen seguro se desvivían por protegerla. La noticia más bien lo desalentó, pero la bata de seda roja lo había impactado demasiado para darse por vencido.

—¿Viven cerca?

Su sonrisa volvió a ensombrecerse.

—No, han vuelto a casa.

—A Filadelfia.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo sabe...? Ha estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre mi vida.

Él asintió con serenidad.

—Por eso estamos charlando cómodamente en su casa y no en la puta comisaría.

Lo miró fijamente un instante, y entonces lo sorprendió con una carcajada que llenó todos y cada uno de los rincones de la sala e hizo que su pulso se disparara de nuevo.

—Touchée, detective. Buenas noches.

Él se permitió sonreír.

—Buenas noches, doctora.

Aguardó hasta oír cómo corría el pestillo antes de dirigirse al ascensor. Se iría a casa y dormiría un poco. Pero primero le hacía falta tomar otra ducha, esta vez muy fría.

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	9. CAPITULO 8

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 8**

 _Lunes, 13 de marzo, 23.55 horas._

Sakura se dejó caer sobre la puerta de entrada y se llevó la mano al corazón. Serio y enfadado, Itachi Uchiha era el hombre con más atractivo que había conocido en toda su vida. Cuando sonreía... era simplemente guapísimo. Y lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos.

O tal vez no. Hacía mucho tiempo que el corazón no le latía con tanta fuerza. Cada centímetro de su piel se estaba despertando de un largo letargo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se excitaba tanto. Había temido que no volvería a sentir aquello jamás.

—Adelante, dilo en voz alta, Haruno —dijo—. «Lo que necesitas es volver a hacerlo; necesitas echar un buen polvo.»

Pero no era capaz. Le costaba incluso pensarlo. El hecho de que Phillip la engañara con otra le había dejado una herida más profunda que la que jamás podría hacerle ningún desgraciado con una cadena. Se había prometido a sí misma que lo superaría, que el hecho de que la engañara no significaba que ella lo hubiera hecho mal. Qué risa. Claro que lo había hecho mal. Se había enamorado de un hombre incapaz de cumplir sus promesas. Ella, en cambio, le había sido fiel siempre. Lo había aprendido de su madre.

Pero, a diferencia de su madre, ella se había dado el gustazo de mandar a la mierda a aquel traidor, aunque eso no evitaba que echara de menos el calor humano por las noches. Después de Phillip, otros hombres habían intentado conquistarla. Por desgracia, no lo habían conseguido.

Sin embargo, recientemente sus ojos habían captado algo atractivo; sus ojos, y también el resto de su cuerpo. Además, parecía que él también se sentía atraído. Y, si realmente sabía analizar la personalidad, la cuestión le hacía tan poca gracia como a ella. Pero ¿cómo iba a saber analizar la personalidad? Si hubiese sabido, no habría elegido a Phillip como pareja.

Qué pensamiento tan alentador. A fin de cuentas, tal vez Ino tuviera razón. «Tengo que llamarla. Tengo que decirle que quiero darle un beso y hacer las paces, y toda esa mierda.» Se lo había prometido a su amigo Kiba, cosa que a Uchiha le había parecido importante. Un punto a su favor, por buena persona. Justo acababa de apartarse de la puerta cuando sonó el timbre y la sobresaltó. Echó un vistazo por la mirilla y no pudo evitar soltar un taco. En la puerta estaba plantada la mismísima señorita Mei Terumi, con una pizza en la mano.

—Sé que está en casa —dijo Terumi en voz alta—. Acabo de ver salir al policía.

—Váyase, señorita Terumi. No tengo nada que decirle.

—Pues yo sí. Tengo que proponerle un trato.

Sakura abrió un poco la puerta.

—Conozco sus tratos, señorita Terumi; para que encajen hace falta vaselina. Haga el favor de marcharse antes de que llame a la policía.

Terumi se asomó por la rendija.

—Quiero una exclusiva.

Sakura se echó a reír ante la absurda petición.

—Está como una puta cabra. Y créame, sé de qué le hablo.

—Pienso redactar un artículo con su ayuda o sin ella, doctora. Si me concede una exclusiva, al menos lo que aparezca lo habrá dicho usted.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Como si me mereciera alguna confianza. Y, ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo coño ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí?

—Le he dicho al portero que le traía una pizza al vecino. La seguridad que ofrece este edificio es una mierda, por cierto.

En eso tenía razón.

—Bueno es saberlo. Lárguese. —Sakura cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió el pestillo. Y se despidió con una amenaza—. Si dentro de cinco segundos todavía está ahí, llamaré a la policía; en la cárcel tendrá mucho tiempo para pensar en el artículo. Cinco, cuatro, tres...

Mei retrocedió con una mueca. No esperaba que Haruno le pusiera fácil lo de la exclusiva, pero tampoco esperaba que la tratara con tanta acritud. Cuando por fin accediera, sería un bombazo. Pero de momento se marcharía a casa y se comería la pizza sola.

Tenía mucho que hacer antes de que amaneciera. Su madre siempre decía que la mejor manera de cazar moscas era atraerlas con miel. Su padre, en cambio, opinaba que no había nada como tener a mano un buen insecticida. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, su padre tenía razón. Solo tenía que aguardar a ver cuántas moscas moribundas era capaz de ver caer Haruno antes de admitir la derrota.

No resultaría agradable, y Haruno no claudicaría así como así.

Pero acabaría rindiéndose. «Y cuando pase la tormenta, será mi nombre el que aparezca junto a la noticia y Cy Bremin no será más que un vago recuerdo.»

Masticando alegremente una porción de pizza, tomó el ascensor para bajar. Al salir se despidió del inútil del conserje con un gesto de la mano.

 _Martes, 14 de marzo, 00.35 horas._

Itachi recobró el control en cuanto empezó a conducir, lo cual estaba muy bien porque las duchas heladas eran muy desagradables y no solían surtir mucho efecto. Esperaba que Dolly no hubiera desbaratado mucho el salón. Era una perrita muy buena y estaba bien enseñada, pero ese día la había dejado sola mucho tiempo. Había llegado a un acuerdo con su vecino de doce años. Este la sacaba a pasear cuando él se ausentaba durante largos períodos de tiempo, pero ese día se había olvidado de avisarlo. Entró en casa por la puerta de la cocina y los cuarenta kilos de carne trémula acudieron a saludarlo.

Itachi se arrodilló sobre una pierna para rascarle detrás de las orejas y se echó a reír cuando la lengua de Dolly le dejó la cara chorreando.

—Estás hecha una preciosidad. —Le dio un cachete afectuoso, se puso en pie y descolgó la correa del gancho de la pared. Era tarde, pero a Dolly le encantaba pasear y él aún tenía que quitarse de encima una buena parte del estrés acumulado.

—Ya la he sacado.

Sobresaltado, Itachi sacó el arma y se volvió hacia la voz soñolienta antes de tener tiempo de reconocerla. Pulsó rápidamente el interruptor y de repente la habitación se inundó de luz.

Su hermana Izumi se encontraba de pie en la puerta, entre aterrorizada y dormida, con los ojos como platos y la mano en el corazón.

—¿Qué narices estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Itachi—. ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor que asustarme? Podría haberte disparado.

—Yo... —exhaló un suspiro trémulo—. Lo siento. No lo he pensado.

Itachi guardó la pistola en la funda.

—No lo he pensado, no lo he pensado... —Pero la chica estaba pálida y temblorosa, así que se le acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, solo necesito un momento. —Retrocedió y se dejó caer contra la pared, con las oscuras cejas fruncidas en un gesto ceñudo. Como Itachi, Izumi había heredado el pelo y los ojos de su padre, pero su menuda constitución se parecía a la de su madre, igual que la expresión imperiosa de su rostro—. Llegas muy tarde.

—Y tú has salido de casa sin permiso —le espetó él—. ¿Por qué no estás en la cama? Mamá y papá se morirán del susto si se despiertan y ven que no estás.

—No. Creen que estoy en casa de Marie.

Itachi se la quedó mirando.

—¿Les has mentido? Izumi...

—No, no les he mentido. He estado en casa de Marie. Ha organizado una fiesta y a última hora he decidido... no quedarme.

Sin apartar los ojos de su hermana, Itachi sacó la jarra de leche de la nevera.

—¿Quieres un poco de leche?

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—¡Puaj!

—Tienes que tomar leche, pequeñaja. Cuando tengas osteoporosis te arrepentirás. —Itachi imitó a su madre para hacer reír a su hermana, pero ella permaneció con los labios apretados enojada—. ¿Por qué no has querido quedarte a la fiesta? Además, mañana es día de escuela —añadió, y entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Mamá y papá te han dejado salir entre semana? A nosotros no nos dejaban.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Íbamos a estudiar para un examen de historia.

—Pero no lo habéis hecho.

—Pensaba que íbamos a estudiar, Itachi —dijo en voz baja—. De verdad. Entonces ha aparecido el novio de Marie y... la cosa se nos ha ido de las manos.

Itachi se bebió el vaso de leche de un trago y se enjugó los labios con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Qué quiere decir que la cosa se os ha ido de las manos?

—Da igual, lo importante es que yo me he marchado. —Alzó el brazo y olfateó la manga—. Aunque seguro que por el olor parece que yo también haya bebido.

Itachi se inclinó y olió la prenda, luego retrocedió con mala cara.

—Huele a cerveza y a petardo. Izumi, ¿quiénes son esos amigos? ¿Y dónde están los padres de Marie?

Izumi se sentó en una de las desgastadas sillas de la cocina.

—Han salido. —Alzó la mano para indicarle que no le riñera—. No me digas nada. Ya sé que tendría que haberme marchado enseguida, pero las primeras dos horas Marie y yo estábamos solas y nos hemos puesto a estudiar. —Lo miró con ojos implorantes—. Te lo juro, Itachi.

—Te creo, Izumi. —Se sentó a su lado—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido, cariño? —Se quedó de piedra al ver que a su hermana se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas—. ¿Izumi?

—Estoy bien —dijo, y se enjugó los ojos con la palma de la mano—. Me ha entrado miedo. Ha aparecido un grupo de chicos y... —Se estremeció—. Me he escapado por la puerta trasera.

El corazón de Itachi omitió varios latidos al ser consciente de lo que podía haber pasado.

—¿Por qué no has llamado a papá y mamá?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Uno de los chicos me ha echado cerveza por encima y... No quería que pensaran que les mentía. He empezado a andar y... he decidido venir aquí.

—¿Has venido andando?

Izumi asintió.

—Cuatro kilómetros y medio. —Esbozó una patética sonrisa—. Eso es para que no vuelvas a decirme que con tanto videojuego se me pondrá el culo gordo. No pensaba quedarme a dormir, solo necesitaba parar en algún sitio para ventilar la ropa, pero al llegar he visto que Dolly se moría de ganas de que la sacaran a pasear y luego me he sentado un momento a descansar y me he quedado dormida en el sofá.

—Tendrías que haberme llamado, Izu. Yo me habría hecho cargo de todo.

Ella alzó los ojos con gesto de exasperación.

—Claro, mi hermanito poli habría irrumpido en la casa y lo habría arreglado todo. Mira, Itachi, no me dedico a emborracharme en las fiestas pero me gustaría conservar parte de mi vida social. —Bajó la cabeza—. No se lo digas a papá y mamá, ¿vale?

Él reflexionó un momento. Sasuke y Sean le habían guardado un montón de secretos cuando eran más jóvenes.

—¿Aún dura la fiesta?

—No. Los padres de Marie tenían previsto volver a las doce, así que seguro que hace rato que todo el mundo se ha ido.

—¿Me prometes que no volverás a quedar con Marie?

Ella volvió a estremecerse.

—Claro.

—Entonces hemos hecho un trato. Ve a darte una ducha. Te dejaré un chándal y veré si puedo limpiar las manchas de cerveza de tu ropa. —La obsequió con una sonrisa—. Yo también tengo ropa manchada de cerveza; así ahorraremos agua.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Has estado en una fiesta, Itachi?

—No. Me he peleado en un bar.

Ella contrajo los labios.

—¿Has ganado?

—Yo siempre gano, cariño. —Le acarició la punta de la nariz con el dedo y, en ese momento, los dos miraron la mano vendada de Itachi. «Bueno, siempre no», se dijo. Sobre todo si lo que quería era llevarse de calle a una doctora de Michigan Avenue que estaba fuera de su alcance material.

Daba igual que a ella también le gustara él, y mucho.

Izumi le olió la mano, luego la cogió y se la acercó al rostro.

—Forevermore.

—¿Qué?

—Las manos te huelen a perfume. Se llama Forevermore y es carísimo. —Lo miró con picardía—. Sí que has estado en una fiesta. Qué cara más dura, Itachi.

Él se echó a reír, extrañamente incómodo.

—A la ducha, mocosa.

Ella se puso en pie, pero se detuvo en la puerta y lo miró con expresión madura y formal.

—Gracias, Itachi. No sabía adónde ir si no.

A Itachi el corazón le dio un vuelco. Su hermana pequeña había sido una sorpresa tardía para sus padres y entre todos la habían mimado mucho. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, era una buena chica. Muy buena, de hecho. No le hacía ninguna gracia que tuviera que enfrentarse tan joven a los peligros de la vida.

—Puedes venir siempre que quieras, Izumi. Pero no vuelvas a asustarme, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

 _Martes, 14 de marzo, 8.09 horas._

Itachi se dejó caer en la silla contigua a Hoshigaki y evitó la severa mirada de Hatake.

—Llegas tarde, Itachi.

—Lo siento. —Se había encontrado con un atasco al dejar a Izumi en la escuela tras entrar de hurtadillas en casa de sus padres a buscarle ropa limpia. Las manchas de cerveza se habían ido, pero las prendas seguían oliendo a marihuana.

Naruto deslizó una caja de donuts medio vacía hasta el otro lado de la mesa.

—Peor para ti si te has dormido. Hoshigaki y yo nos hemos terminado todos los de mermelada. —Miró a Itachi tratando de dilucidar qué pensaba—. ¿Tienes la lista de pacientes?

—No. —Itachi cogió un donuts glaseado y se chupó los dedos—. Se ha negado muy amablemente. Pero he averiguado que, después del juicio de Green, recibió cartas de amenaza. Aquí están. —Con la mano limpia, empujó el sobre, que también olía a Forevermore, hasta el otro lado de la mesa. Al olfatearlo se había sentido ridículo, pero no había podido resistirse—. Ah, y sí que estuvo tomando Soma, también después del juicio de Green. No tiene los botes vacíos y no recuerda si los tiró o no. —Miró a Hatake—. Pasará por aquí durante la mañana para que le grabemos la voz y firmará una autorización para que podamos intervenir su teléfono.

Hatake exhaló un suspiro.

—Colabora tanto como puede. Si nos entrega la lista de pacientes, perderá la licencia.

—Los de cualificaciones profesionales ya andan detrás de ella. Ayer se presentaron en su casa. —Itachi se volvió hacia Hoshigaki—. La empleada del Departamento de Sanidad se chivó.

Hoshigaki puso mala cara.

—Mierda, la cosa se pone cada vez peor.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en Archivos?

Hoshigaki miró a Hatake, quien asintió con expresión seria.

—Adelante, Kisame.

—Hace tres meses una persona consultó los dos informes, el de Adams y el de Winslow. —Exhaló un suspiro—. Fue Preston Tyler.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza, anonadado.

—No puede ser. Está... muerto.

Todos lo sabían, Harold Green lo había matado con sus propias manos, aunque el muy cabrón lo había tratado con bastante más delicadeza que a las tres pobres niñas. Itachi apretó los dientes mientras se esforzaba por ahogar la ira que lo invadía cada vez que pensaba en el cuerpo destrozado de la pequeña.

Y en el hecho de que Harold Green hubiera burlado la justicia, gracias a Sakura Haruno. «Pero en cambio quitó de en medio a otros treinta y un elementos peligrosos.» Se dijo que no debía olvidarse de eso, ni tampoco de la expresión atormentada de sus ojos al ver el cadáver de Winslow. Detrás de la apariencia fría, se escondía una mujer comprometida. Era muy humana; y, como podía ocurrirle a todo humano, había cometido un error. Un error terrible, trágico.

Se percató de que todos lo observaban en silencio y soltó un resoplido.

—¿Quién podría haber permitido que alguien firmara con el nombre de Preston Tyler?

—Una empleada nueva. Ella no sabía nada, Itachi —explicó Hoshigaki—. La he interrogado esta mañana y me ha dicho que quien le pidió el informe era policía, que le mostró la placa. También me ha dicho que el documento no salió de allí, pero que el policía regresó para revisarlo otra vez.

—Ahora está con los de Asuntos Internos —dijo Hatake en tono resuelto—. Le están enseñando fotos.

La expresión de Naruto se endureció.

—¿Y si no puede, o no quiere, identificar al sujeto?

—Podría ocurrir —admitió Hatake—. Pero los de Asuntos Internos tienen sus recursos.

—¿Y la grabación de la cámara de seguridad? —preguntó Itachi.

Hoshigaki se encogió de hombros.

—Curiosamente, ha desaparecido.

—Cosas de los de Archivos, que no saben archivar bien las cosas —se mofó Naruto entre dientes.

—Los de Asuntos Internos también se están ocupando de eso. —Hatake parecía agotado—. Habrá una investigación.

—Tienes razón, Hoshigaki. La cosa va de mal en peor. ¿Y Rick? ¿Ha sacado algo en claro?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Se ha pasado la noche trabajando, pero el tipo es listo. Parece que haya enviado el vídeo a Marte. De todas formas, tengo más noticias. Una persona de mi equipo ha encontrado restos de fibra de color negro en algunos lirios. Es nailon. Da la impresión de ser el mismo material que encontramos en el muñeco de casa de Winslow, pero con el calor del horno los hilos se mezclaron con el plástico derretido y no podemos separarlos para asegurarnos.

—¿Podrían ser de una bolsa? —preguntó Hoshigaki—. A lo mejor la utilizaron para llevar las cosas dentro.

Naruto asintió.

—Eso es justamente lo que pensamos. Ya sé que con eso solo no se resuelve el caso, pero si encontráis la bolsa, es probable que dentro haya polen.

Itachi recordó la cantidad de lirios que tapizaban el suelo del piso de Adams.

—Si llevaron los lirios en una sola bolsa, tuvieron que hacer muchos viajes. Podríamos distribuir una foto de la mujer de la oficina bancaria entre los vecinos de Cynthia Adams para ver si alguno la conoce. Y mientras podríamos tratar de encontrar a Mei Terumi y preguntarle si tiene más fotos del suicidio. Ayer por la tarde no estaba en su casa.

—Buena idea —opinó Hatake—. ¿Algo más?

Hoshigaki saboreó el donuts, pensativo.

—Tenemos la llave de la caja de seguridad de Adams.

—Y la lista de los cinco condenados en cuyos juicios Sakura cree que su declaración fue decisiva. —Itachi captó la expresión de sorpresa de Hoshigaki—. Me la dio ayer por la noche. Pero los cinco continúan en prisión. —«Hasta que el consejo de cualificaciones profesionales se entrometa y lo joda todo», pensó, recordando cómo Sakura se había sonrojado al estar a punto de escapársele la palabrota. Hoshigaki no dejaba de mirarlo—. ¿Qué pasa?

Hoshigaki apartó la mirada.

—Nada. ¿Quién reclamará oficialmente la lista de pacientes, Kakashi?

El bigote de Hatake se curvó hacia abajo.

—Le pediré a Minato que se encargue de ello en cuanto pueda.

—Haz también que pida una orden judicial para registrar la caja de seguridad de Adams —añadió Hoshigaki.

Hatake tomó nota.

—¿Alguien más quiere pedir algo antes de que cierre la cocina? —preguntó con ironía—. Itachi, ¿a qué hora vendrá Sakura?

—Durante la mañana. Te avisaré cuando llegue.

Naruto se puso en pie.

—Voy a pedir que preparen la cabina de sonido.

Hatake observó cómo se marchaba, aún con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Demasiadas opciones. Tenemos que acotar el terreno.

Hoshigaki se detuvo en la puerta.

—Todos sabemos que Asuntos Internos no querrá decirnos quién es la persona identificada por la empleada de Archivos, Kakashi.

—Haz tu trabajo, Hoshigaki —le espetó Hatake—. Ya me ocuparé yo de Asuntos Internos.

Hoshigaki sacudía la cabeza mientras se dirigían a sus puestos de trabajo.

—Mejor que lo haga él. ¿Estás bien?

Itachi lo miró con extrañeza.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque tienes los nudillos destrozados.

«Y ella me los ha vendado», fue todo cuanto Itachi pudo pensar. Se esforzó por concentrarse en el trabajo.

—Anoche el amiguito de Morris se hizo el héroe. A ver si entre rejas se le bajan los humos. Tengo que terminar con el papeleo: arrestado por resistirse a ser detenido y pegarle a un policía.

Hoshigaki lo observó mientras caminaban.

—Pues yo te veo igual de guapo que siempre. ¿Dónde te pegó?

Itachi hizo una mueca.

—En la tripa. Menuda fuerza tiene.

—Tranquilo, creo que saldrás de esta.

«Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo ella.»

Hoshigaki se sentó ante su escritorio sin dejar de observarlo y Itachi se sintió violento por ello, así que se concentró en tratar de encontrar un impreso de solicitud de intervención telefónica en blanco. Al cabo de un minuto levantó la cabeza, y al ver que Hoshigaki aún lo miraba, le espetó:

—¿Qué pasa?

—La has llamado «Sakura».

Itachi abrió la boca para negarlo, pero Hoshigaki tenía razón.

—¿Y qué?

—Que está empezando a gustarte.

Itachi recordó el sueño que había tenido justo antes de despertarse al amanecer. Estaban juntos en la cama y el oscuro pelo ondulado de ella se extendía sobre el vientre de él mientras descendía por su cuerpo, besándolo. Aquellas curvas, y aquella boca... En ese momento sonó el teléfono y se ahorró tener que contestar.

—Era de recepción —anunció sin más—. Ha llegado la doctora Haruno.

Sakura se sentó en el vestíbulo de la comisaría, consciente de que todos y cada uno de los policías observaban todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Antes habría sentido odio y desdén. Ahora lo que la preocupaba era si entre tantas placas habría alguien dispuesto a tomarse la justicia por su mano. La idea le había quitado el sueño casi toda la noche, y también el pensar en cuál de sus pacientes sería el próximo.

Por una parte, se moría de ganas de entregarle a Uchiha la lista de pacientes que le había pedido la noche anterior para que pudieran protegerlos y así no tener que enfrentarse a ningún otro cadáver. Pero no era ético, y Uchiha lo sabía. Tenía que respetar la privacidad de sus pacientes. El hecho de visitar al psiquiatra conllevaba una especie de estigma, y muchos pacientes creían que si alguien llegaba a saber que necesitaban ese tipo de ayuda su vida se vería arruinada.

No podía hacer otra cosa que rezar para que sus vidas no quedaran segadas en lugar de arruinadas. No podía desvelar sus nombres a Uchiha, pero sí que podía llamarlos personalmente. Y eso era lo que haría en cuanto cumpliera con su deber en la comisaría. Tenía que someterse a una grabación de voz y firmar una autorización para que intervinieran su teléfono.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y de él emergió Uchiha. Tal como Sakura preveía, el corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco. Era increíblemente atractivo. Algo en su arrolladora forma de andar revelaba a un hombre fuerte que no se dejaba intimidar. Sakura estaba segura de que así era. El echó un vistazo a la sala mientras se le acercaba. La miró a los ojos. Estaba evaluando sus posibilidades, igual que ella. Luego bajó la vista a la bufanda que llevaba enrollada al cuello y el ánimo de

Sakura se enfrió. Él lo sabía todo, y eso le molestó.

—Doctora Haruno —la saludó en tono suave—. Gracias por venir.

—Le dije que lo haría. —Recogió sus cosas—. Y siempre cumplo mi palabra. —Lo siguió, y el estómago se le encogió cuando se detuvo frente al ascensor—. Esta mañana no he podido pasar consulta. —Esbozó una sonrisa—. Había periodistas por todas partes. ¿Le importa que subamos por la escalera?

Él bajó la mirada y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

—El departamento técnico, donde tienen que grabarle la voz, está en el cuarto piso.

—No importa.

Él suavizó el gesto.

—Entonces subiremos por la escalera.

Cuando hubieron recorrido el primer tramo, él le preguntó:

—¿Ha llamado a su abogada?

El hecho de que le preocupara tanto que cumpliera su promesa decía mucho de él.

—Sí. —Ino había estado aguardando su llamada y se había disculpado repetidas veces. Pero la conversación había resultado embarazosa y ninguna había propuesto volver a retomar la relación abogada-cliente. Tal vez fuera mejor así. Ino y ella habían tenido que superar muchos contratiempos juntas. Su amistad se había resentido y era demasiado valiosa para ponerla en riesgo. En definitiva, en el mundo había más abogados defensores si al final le hacía falta contratar a alguno—. La llamé en cuanto me libré de los del Boletín.

Uchiha le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa.

—¿Ha ido a verla Cyrus Bremin?

—La persona que vino no es tan famosa. Se llama Mei Terumi.

—Ah, la fotógrafa. ¿Me permite que le lleve el maletín?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Así, ¿conoce a Terumi?

—Personalmente no. Buscamos un poco de información sobre ella cuando vimos el artículo en el periódico ayer por la mañana. Fuimos a su casa para ver si tenía más fotos del suicidio de Adams.

—Vaciló un momento y al fin se encogió de hombros—. Vive en el mismo edificio que Cynthia Adams.

—Así que se dio de narices con el notición y al final fue Cy Bremin quien acabó firmando el artículo. No es de extrañar que me pidiera una exclusiva.

—¿Una exclusiva? —La breve carcajada resonó en la escalera—. Qué loca. —Hizo una mueca—. Lo siento; el comentario no ha sido muy oportuno.

Sakura ahogó una risita.

—No se preocupe. Yo le he dicho lo mismo, solo que de forma menos delicada.

—¿Así que su vocabulario sigue degenerando?

—Creo que utilicé la palabra «vaselina». —Sonrió—. Es probable que me arrepienta.

Llegaron al cuarto piso y él le abrió la puerta para que pasara. En cuatro pasos se plantaron en el estudio de sonido, donde parecía esperarla el reparto al completo. Hatake, Minato Namikaze y Hoshigaki aguardaban de pie en la puerta del estudio de grabación mientras dentro Naruto hablaba con el técnico.

—Así que solo quedan localidades de pie —dijo en tono liviano, y Hatake sonrió—. ¿Dónde está el cartel con mi nombre?

—Hemos querido ceñirnos estrictamente a la normas, Sakura. Por tu bien y por el nuestro.

—Y os lo agradezco, Kakashi. He oído que os han llegado recursos de apelación, Minato.

Minato puso mala cara; aunque, de hecho, siempre ponía mala cara. En la época en que llegó a la oficina después de que el fiscal del estado dimitiera del cargo por escándalo público, Sakura solía preguntarse qué había hecho para que se ofendiera. Ahora sabía que era su semblante habitual.

—Esta mañana me he encontrado dos más en el fax —se quejó.

—Lo siento, me gustaría poder hacer algo para que todo esto se solucionara. —Tragó saliva—. Por el bien de todos, pero en particular por Cynthia Adams y Avery Winslow. Pero ya sabes que no puedo mostraros la lista de pacientes, Minato.

Él asintió.

—Y tú sabes que vamos a enviarte una citación para que la presentes como prueba.

—Estoy obligada a negarme.

Minato se encogió de hombros.

—Así es el juego. Espero que no muera nadie más mientras la conseguimos.

Ella se estremeció. Era un golpe bajo, bien planeado.

—Pues descubramos al culpable antes de que vuelva a la carga.

Hatake intervino.

—Suena bien. Ya está todo a punto, Sakura. Acabemos cuanto antes.

Naruto se asomó por la puerta.

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad, Sakura?

Ella respiró hondo.

—Queréis que pronuncie el mensaje del contestador. Ya sé de qué va, Naruto.

—Entonces también sabrás que no es una ciencia exacta. Primero compararemos las gráficas impresas y luego le pediremos a nuestro experto que realice un análisis auditivo. También tendrás que emitir toda una serie de sonidos. Es posible que aun así no lleguemos a ninguna conclusión definitiva.

—Creía que vuestro experto era muy bueno —dijo Hoshigaki, con voz tensa.

—Y lo soy. —La voz procedía del interior de la cabina y todos se volvieron a mirar. El hombre que estaba dentro abrió la puerta y se asomó.

—Este es el oficial Dale Burkhardt —lo presentó Naruto—. Es mi homólogo del departamento técnico, donde se dedican a investigar y a desarrollar toda clase de artilugios nuevos. Dale supera con creces los requisitos del FBI en cuanto a análisis vocal. Es el mejor experto que hemos tenido nunca.

Los labios de Burkhardt se curvaron ligeramente.

—No te perdonaré la deuda por mucho que me lamas el culo, Naruto. —Se volvió hacia Hoshigaki—. En teoría, no existen dos voces idénticas. La voz depende de la cavidad bucal, la garganta y las cuerdas vocales, y también de la articulación durante el habla. A veces resulta difícil detectar a un imitador porque, aunque es improbable que su cavidad bucal tenga las mismas dimensiones que la del sujeto a quien imita, suele haber estudiado la posición de la lengua y de los labios y... también la imita. Si es así, en esos aspectos no se observarán diferencias. Veremos si la reconozco de oídas.

No había mala intención alguna detrás del juego de palabras, y en cualquier otro momento Sakura lo habría encontrado gracioso. Pero ese día no le hizo gracia. Del análisis dependían demasiadas cosas.

—Doctora Haruno, si está preparada, empezaremos.

Siguió a Burkhardt al interior de la cabina y se sentó en la silla que él le indicó. Vio una pila de fichas junto a un micrófono instalado en un tablero que iba de punta a punta de la cabina. En la primera ficha se encontraba impreso el mensaje del contestador automático de Cynthia Adams. Con un ligero temblor, Sakura la levantó.

—¿Empezamos? —preguntó.

—Espere a que yo salga. —Se sentó ante el panel de mandos que había frente a la cabina y le hizo

señales para que empezara. Ella lo intentó, pero se le quebró la voz y cerró los ojos. Al enfrentarse de nuevo a las horribles palabras se imaginó la cara de Cynthia Adams al oírlas y creerlas por estar bajo los efectos de la droga.

Por el intercomunicador, la voz de Burkhardt sonó carrasposa.

—Vuelva a empezar, doctora. —Se hizo un silencio y el técnico habló de nuevo, esta vez en tono más amable—. Trate de no pensar en la víctima. Trate de pronunciar las palabras igual que en el mensaje, con suavidad.

«Con suavidad.» Sakura se irguió y volvió a leer la frase.

—Mejor, pero vuelva a intentarlo. Con más suavidad.

De nuevo Sakura leyó las palabras, y al levantar un poco los ojos vio que Itachi Uchiha la estaba mirando fijamente. Él asintió y articuló una frase en silencio:

—Lo está haciendo muy bien.

Sakura seguía teniendo los nervios a flor de piel, pero el malestar que le atenazaba el estómago se calmó lo suficiente para que pudiera imitar el tono de la llamada antes de pasar a las siguientes fichas, que contenían una serie de palabras elegidas al azar con los sonidos que necesitaban que el emisor pronunciara. Las leyó todas y volvió a empezar la serie. Cada pocos minutos miraba a Uchiha, y él siempre asentía. No sonrió, ni volvió a articular palabra. Con todo, hizo que ella se sintiera acompañada al otro lado del cristal.

Por fin terminó. Burkhardt se puso en pie. Su expresión no revelaba nada de nada.

—Gracias, doctora. Ya puede salir.

Sakura salió de la cabina. Con férrea voluntad consiguió que no le temblaran las manos ni las rodillas. Pero nadie pronunció palabra. Los hombres observaban la pantalla del ordenador de Burkhardt. Ninguno se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, hasta que ella no pudo más.

—¿Y bien?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

—Se parece mucho, Sakura. Muchísimo.

Ella exhaló un lento suspiro. ¿Y qué esperaba? La voz del contestador se parecía tanto a la suya que hasta podría haber engañado a su propia madre.

—Muy bien. ¿Y ahora qué?

La mirada que le dirigió Burkhardt expresaba a la vez respeto y compasión.

—Ni siquiera he empezado con el análisis, doctora Haruno. Ya me imaginaba que las voces se parecerían mucho. No se dé por vencida aún.

Minato se colocó el abrigo en el brazo.

—Llámame cuando tengas resultados. Estaría bien saber algo al mediodía, he quedado para comer con el juez Doolittle y no me apetece que piense que soy tonto de remate.

Burkhardt dio un resoplido cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Minato.

—¿Al mediodía? Bromea, ¿no?

—No —respondió Hatake—. Llegaremos al fondo de la cuestión, Sakura. Trata de no preocuparte.

Ella asintió con rigidez.

—Muy bien. —Le resultaría más fácil tratar de no respirar.

Hatake salió de allí sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Mierda. Tenía esperanzas de que saliera bien.

Sakura se envolvió con su abrigo y asió el maletín.

—Gracias por intentarlo. Firmaré la autorización para que intervengan mi teléfono y les dejaré que sigan trabajando. —Pasó junto a Hoshigaki, que había permanecido mudo durante la prueba. Parecía tan desolado como ella misma y, de pronto, Sakura se sintió demasiado cansada para seguir enfadada con él. Se detuvo enfrente, a tan corta distancia que no podía ver bien su rostro. Lo entiendo, Kisame —dijo. Y era cierto—. Aún me duele que no me creyeras, pero lo entiendo. Ante los hechos, probablemente a mí me habría pasado lo mismo.

Al salir oyó que Uchiha y Hoshigaki hablaban en voz baja. Luego notó que Uchiha la seguía. Supo que era él por el simple sonido de sus pasos y por el aroma de su aftershave.

Se dirigieron en silencio a su puesto de trabajo. Sin pronunciar palabra, él le tendió el impreso de autorización y ella lo examinó. Solo podía pensar en las palabras de Ino. «No seas idiota, Sakura.» Estaba renunciando por voluntad propia a su derecho a la intimidad. Pero si la mujer volvía a llamarla, por lo menos tendrían su voz. «Y la verdadera, no una imitación de la mía.» Suponiendo que fuera la misma mujer la que efectuaba todas las llamadas, lo cual a esas alturas parecía lo más probable. Valía la pena correr el riesgo. Se dio prisa en firmar el impreso y, cuando estuvo segura de que su mirada se había serenado, miró a Uchiha.

—Gracias. Me ha facilitado las cosas allí dentro.

La sonrisa de él fue breve, pero aun así hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Sakura.

—Han sido unos días muy duros, doctora. Yo no hubiera soportado tan bien la presión.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

—Que tenga un buen día, detective. Ya sé dónde está la salida.

 _Martes, 14 de marzo, 11.55 horas._

Tras pasarse la mañana hablando con empleados de banco, Itachi empezaba a entender a qué se debía la creciente popularidad de los cajeros automáticos. Era cierto que el trato era despersonalizado, pero por lo menos las máquinas eran eficaces y no ponían pegas.

Incluso con una orden judicial, le llevó un buen rato averiguar en qué sucursal tenía Cynthia Adams su caja de seguridad. Al final, una mujer de rostro enjuto apellidada Waller los acompañó hasta la cámara acorazada. A Itachi la mujer le recordaba vagamente a su profesora de álgebra de octavo curso, lo cual no era precisamente agradable.

La señora Waller extrajo una caja de tamaño mediano del casillero y la depositó en una mesa alta.

—¿Tienen la llave?

Hoshigaki se la mostró.

—Igual salimos con una mano detrás y otra delante —dijo mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y abría la caja—. Certificados de acciones y su testamento. —Se lo entregó a Itachi, quien le echó un rápido vistazo.

—La mayor parte de la herencia es para su hermana.

—Debía de hacer tiempo que no lo revisaba. —Hoshigaki miró a la señora Waller—. ¿Cuándo tuvo acceso a la caja por última vez?

La mujer cruzó sus delgadas manos con un ademán afectado.

—El viernes pasado.

—¿En serio? —Itachi frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Sacó o metió algo?

—No disponemos de esa información. Garantizamos privacidad a nuestros clientes.

—Estoy un poco cansado de tanta privacidad —gruñó Itachi.

—Entonces me alegro de no tener necesidad de acogerme a la cuarta enmienda. —Hoshigaki agitó un pequeño sobre—. Seguro que guardó algo aquí dentro. —Abrió el sobre por un extremo y, al vaciarlo, en la mesa cayeron dos microcasetes—. Qué pequeños.

—Son de una grabadora —observó Itachi. Su cuñada nunca salía de casa sin su pequeña grabadora—. Karin siempre anda grabando su voz. Una de las secretarias de la oficina de Minato tiene un aparato que puede reproducirlos.

Hoshigaki recogió el contenido de la caja.

—Burkhardt también.

—Lo que quieres es saber si ya ha llegado a alguna conclusión acerca de las voces, ¿verdad?

Hoshigaki esbozó una breve sonrisa.

—Se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Vamos a comprarnos algo de comer y luego a ver a Burkhardt para pedirle que nos deje oír esto.

 _Martes, 14 de marzo, 12.35 horas._

—¿Acaso piensas darme plantón?

Sakura levantó la cabeza del archivador y pestañeó varias veces para ver bien al hombre que aguardaba en la puerta de su despacho. Luego miró el reloj de pared, que tenía tantos años como el catedrático que se había encargado de guiar su tesis, el doctor Harrison Kabuto. Los martes siempre quedaban para comer.

—Lo siento, Harrison. He perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Te importa que hoy no comamos juntos?

Harrison descolgó el abrigo y el bolso de Sakura del perchero.

—Pues sí.

—Tengo que terminar de revisar estos informes. —Llevaba horas tratando de deducir cuál de sus pacientes era más fácil de manipular mentalmente y, por tanto, corría más riesgo. Apartó el que tenía entre manos con expresión malhumorada.

—Necesitas descansar, Sakura. Tienes un tic en el ojo. Haz caso de un anciano. —Le tomó la mano y la hizo levantarse—. ¿Lo ves? No cuesta tanto como parece.

—Harrison, por favor.

Él echó un vistazo a su mesa de trabajo.

—Estás tratando de deducir quién será el siguiente, ¿verdad?

El tono ligeramente benévolo del hombre le levantó un poco el ánimo.

—Sí, eso hacía.

—¿Habrías pensado alguna vez que las dos víctimas fueran tan vulnerables?

Sakura cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la mano deformada del anciano.

—No más que la mitad del resto de mis pacientes. No veo ningún vínculo obvio, aparte de sus tendencias suicidas, producto de sus respectivos traumas.

—Como la mitad del resto de tus pacientes. ¿Puedo sugerirte otra estrategia?

Mientras, el hombre se las había arreglado para ponerle el abrigo y llevarla hasta el ascensor. Solo tenían que bajar tres plantas, pero Harrison ya no era capaz de hacerlo por la escalera y Sakura podía resistir el corto recorrido. Esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Tengo alguna opción?

Él soltó una risita y pulsó el botón del aparcamiento.

—No creo. Escucha, Sakura, deja de tratar de leer el pensamiento a la gente y dedícate a hacer de psiquiatra.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y el pulso de Sakura se aceleró. «Dos plantas más. Una.» Luego las puertas se abrieron y ella respiró hondo sin importarle la humedad y la contaminación del aire.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si no te hubieran considerado sospechosa y los dos detectives hubieran acudido a ti para pedirte tu opinión, ¿qué habrías hecho?

La ayudó a subir al coche.

—Habría redactado un perfil psicológico —respondió cuando él se sentó al volante.

—Pues hazlo —le sugirió Harrison en tono gentil a la vez que abandonaba la plaza de aparcamiento—. Yo te ayudaré. Ah, te aviso de que hay periodistas en la puerta.

—Lo siento.

Él le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—Chis. Mira dentro de esa bolsa.

Sakura abrió la bolsa de papel marrón situada entre los asientos y no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Dentro había un sombrero de fieltro negro y unas gafas de Groucho con nariz y bigote.

—¿Es mi disfraz?

Él se aguantó la risa.

—He pensado que te gustaría ir de incógnito.

—¿Tienes también preparado un pasaporte falso y diez mil dólares?

—No nos vamos a México, Sakura. Es solo una comida.

A Sakura el gesto le llegó al corazón.

—Escucha, Harrison, ¿te he dicho alguna vez cuánto te quiero?

Él le dio una palmadita en el muslo.

—No, pero me lo imagino. A Eleanor no le gustaría ver que pasas el tiempo martirizándote.

Sakura pensó en la mujer que tantas cosas le había enseñado. Eleanor Brigham había sido su mentora y la mejor amiga de Harrison. Ambos se habían iniciado juntos en la profesión hacía veinte años, y Sakura sabía que la habían elegido a ella como su heredera natural; sin embargo, hacía tres años que Eleanor había muerto de un derrame cerebral mientras dormía, y ella todavía no lo había aceptado.

—La echo de menos, me gustaría que estuviera aquí. Aunque estoy muy contenta de tenerte a ti.

Él se incorporó al tráfico sin prestar la mínima atención a los periodistas que trataban de detenerlos.

—La verdad es que últimamente no soporto los medios de comunicación.

—Te entiendo. ¿Quién puede ser este monstruo, Harrison?

—Tú me lo dirás. Conoces mejor los hechos que yo.

—No lo sé todo ni mucho menos, el detective Uchiha se reserva mucha información. —Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y se mordió el labio—. Aunque sé lo suficiente para formarme una idea. Es alguien a quien le gusta controlar las situaciones, detallista y con dotes dramáticas, capaz de reconocer a las personas vulnerables y aprovecharse de ellas sin pensarlo dos veces. Tiene acceso a mi lista de pacientes y a los archivos de la policía.

—¿Hombre o mujer?

—No lo sé. La persona que me ha llamado dos veces es sin duda una mujer. Y también la que imita mi voz.

La rápida mirada de él denotaba estupor.

—¿Alguien ha imitado tu voz?

—Dejó un mensaje en el contestador automático de Cynthia Adams. Esta mañana he ido a la comisaría para que me grabaran a mí con la esperanza de que eso me excluya de la investigación, pero por ahora no da la impresión de que vaya a ser así.

—Quienquiera que haya planeado todo esto, lo ha hecho muy bien.

—Eso parece.

—¿Cómo ha podido tener acceso a tu lista de pacientes?

—He pensado mucho en eso. Una cosa que Winslow y Adams tenían en común es que acudieron a la consulta por medio del hospital, después de ingresar por intento de suicidio. Pero a la mitad de mis pacientes les ocurre lo mismo.

—Seguro que en el hospital guardan una copia del volante junto con el historial.

—Sí, seguramente. Los historiales son privados, secretos, como los nuestros. Pero... —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Estás segura de que nadie ha tenido acceso a tu archivo?

—También he pensado en eso. Todo está en su sitio, y a los ficheros electrónicos solo hemos

accedido Temari y yo.

Él frunció el entrecejo.

—Temari lleva con nosotros en el consultorio cinco años, igual que tú.

Sakura exhaló un suspiro. Nunca se había sentido a gusto con Temari, pero Harrison le tenía cariño.

—Ya lo sé. Además, quienquiera que haya sido tiene también acceso al archivo de la policía. Sabía lo de la hermana de Cynthia, tenía copias de las fotos de su muerte, y también de la del bebé de Winslow. Te aseguro que en mi archivo no aparece nada de todo eso. En el piso de Cynthia había lirios, y yo no tenía ni idea de lo que significaban.

—¿Así que esa persona se ha metido a un policía en el bolsillo?

—O él mismo es policía.

Harrison respiró hondo al entrar en el aparcamiento del restaurante.

—¿Un caso de venganza?

—El detective Uchiha opina que es una posibilidad.

Harrison estacionó.

—Así que nos enfrentamos a un sociópata organizado y artista dramático.

—Con conocimientos médicos.

—Ah, qué interesante.

Sakura pensó en lo trágicas que resultaban las dos muertes. Las víctimas habían acabado suicidándose después de luchar con todas sus fuerzas por evitarlo. Eso implicaba un grado de crueldad más allá de la mera violencia.

—Y no le gusta ensuciarse las manos.

—Y tú lo pones caliente.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos ante el tono ordinario tan poco habitual en Harrison.

—Harrison.

Él no dijo nada y se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que me parece.

—Creo que ya tiene un perfil incipiente, doctor —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Y yo tengo debilidad por el estofado de cerdo.

Si el tráfico que saturaba Chicago al mediodía tenía algo de bueno era que ningún coche podía superar la velocidad de una bicicleta —pensó Mei mientras retiraba la tapa del objetivo de su cámara. Montada en su bicicleta, tomó diez buenas fotografías de la doctora Haruno y su acompañante.

Después de seguir de cerca a Haruno durante un día entero la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara estaba casi llena y el insecticida, a punto.

 **ORALE CUANDO ACABARA ESTO PARA SAKU? LO BUENO QUE LA POLICÍA LE CREE A ELLA ES UNA VENTAJA :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	10. CAPITULO 9

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 9**

Martes 14 de marzo, 12.35 horas.

—No he terminado —advirtió Burkhardt antes de que Itachi y Hoshigaki pudieran pronunciar palabra.

—No hemos venido a presionarte —dijo Itachi, y se sacó una bolsa de papel blanco del bolsillo del abrigo—. Hemos venido a sobornarte.

Burkhardt arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué llevas ahí?

Itachi la sostuvo fuera de su alcance.

—Baklava. Está buenísimo. —Itachi lo había llevado con la intención de guardárselo para merendar, pero Burkhardt parecía decepcionado; cada vez que trataba de alcanzarlo sin conseguirlo se le ponían los pelos de punta. La madre de Itachi siempre le decía que la mejor manera de cazar moscas era atraerlas con miel, y el baklava estaba cubierto de ella.

Burkhardt lo miró con mala cara.

—Juegas sucio, Uchiha. Vamos, dame eso. —Atrapó la bolsa, la abrió y husmeó el contenido—. Hay diferencias de matiz.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Hoshigaki.

—Que he encontrado sonidos distintos, pero en la cinta no se repiten lo suficiente para estar seguro. La imitación es muy, muy buena. —Vaciló un momento y miró primero a Itachi y luego a Hoshigaki—. ¿Estáis seguros de que la psiquiatra es inocente?

Itachi oyó que Hoshigaki rechinaba los dientes.

—Segurísimos —gruñó Hoshigaki.

Burkhardt se encogió de hombros.

—Pues quienquiera que haya sido la tiene bien estudiada.

A Itachi la situación le recordó a las escuchas clandestinas de Richard Nixon.

—¿Crees que podría tratarse de una profesional?

Burkhardt se encogió de hombros.

—Es posible; como mínimo vale la pena tenerlo en cuenta. Los mejores imitadores suelen ser humoristas. Algunos ponen voz a los dibujos animados, pero en Chicago no hay muchas personas que se dediquen a eso.

—Las actrices de teatro también suelen imitar voces —aventuró Hoshigaki. Extrajo del bolsillo de su camisa el sobre con los microcasetes y se lo tendió a Burkhardt—. En realidad, no solo hemos venido a sobornarte. ¿Puedes dejarnos oír esto?

Burkhardt vació el sobre en la palma de su mano.

—En este equipo no. —Se dirigió a un armario y estuvo revolviéndolo todo. Cuando se incorporó sostenía una pequeña grabadora en la mano—. De momento, es lo mejor que tengo. —Introdujo una de las cintas en el aparato y pulsó el play.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo al oír el estridente lamento.

—¿Qué coño es eso?

Burkhardt se llevó el aparato al oído.

—Parece que digan: «Cynthia, Cynthia, ¿por qué lo hiciste?»

Le entregó la grabadora a Itachi con semblante inquieto.

—Es escalofriante. Parece una voz infantil, pero resulta difícil distinguir bien los sonidos. Estos aparatos no ofrecen una calidad muy buena.

Itachi escuchó la cinta; luego la rebobinó y volvió a escucharla.

—Cynthia Adams guardó las cintas en su caja de seguridad dos días antes de morir. —Miró a Hoshigaki a los ojos—. Los altavoces.

—Tienes razón —respondió Hoshigaki en tono grave—. Alguien trató de hacer creer a Adams que su hermana la llamaba desde la tumba. Pero ¿por qué lo grabó?

—Tal vez pensara que se estaba volviendo loca y no se atreviera a contárselo a nadie. Sakura dijo que Adams solía negar lo que no quería creer. No quería creer que oía voces, y el hecho de grabarlas le servía para demostrar que no eran imaginaciones suyas.

Hoshigaki miró a Burkhardt.

—Si es la misma persona la que imita esa voz, podrías compararla también con la de Sakura Haruno.

Burkhardt asintió.

—La grabación es muy mala pero haré lo que pueda.

Itachi se quedó mirando las cintas.

—Hay otro mensaje grabado. El que apremia a Adams para que mire el correo electrónico. ¿Lo has analizado?

Burkhardt arrugó la frente.

—No sabía nada de ese mensaje.

—Estábamos tan pendientes del de Sakura que nos olvidamos de decírtelo —dijo Hoshigaki disgustado al caer en la cuenta.

—Bueno, ahora que lo sé le pediré a Naruto que me deje escucharlo. Tal vez entre todos saquemos algo en claro.

 _Martes, 14 de marzo, 15.15 horas._

La señora Lister lloraba a lágrima viva, sus desesperados sollozos expresaban ira y aflicción. Sin embargo su llanto era música para los oídos de Sakura. La mujer llevaba tres meses acudiendo a la consulta con variados síntomas que iban desde la opresión en el pecho hasta el insomnio. En realidad lo que le ocurría era que no era capaz de afrontar el suicidio inesperado de su hijo de treinta años. Había cumplido con las formalidades, enterrándolo y guardando el correspondiente luto, pero la rabia que sentía era demasiado profunda.

De algún modo, las muertes de Cynthia Adams y Avery Winslow habían servido para que esa rabia emergiera y finalmente la señora Lister era capaz de admitir cuan enfadada estaba con su hijo, cuánto lo detestaba por haberla dejado así. Cuánto lo amaba. Habría dado cualquier cosa por que aquel día hubiera acudido a ella. De haberlo sabido, ella lo habría protegido; pero no sabía nada.

Ni siquiera lo sospechaba. Ahora era demasiado tarde; no disponía de una segunda oportunidad.

Era habitual que los que perdían a un ser querido se sintieran así, pero eso no impedía que cada vez la emoción llenara de lágrimas los ojos de Sakura y le atenazara la garganta. Le tendió un paquete de pañuelos de papel a la señora Lister y la dejó llorar. Sabía que eso le serviría para desahogarse, aunque no implicaba que estuviera preparada para dar el siguiente paso. Cada paciente era distinto y tenía sus propias necesidades.

Mientras Sakura aguardaba en silencio, notó que vibraba el busca que llevaba en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Tenía que ser Temari, nadie más conocía el número. Era una forma discreta de ponerse en contacto con ella mientras estaba con un paciente. «Ahora no, Temari.» Al cabo de treinta segundos el busca volvió a vibrar. Sakura se puso en pie y lo extrajo disimuladamente de su bolsillo mientras fingía mirar por la ventana de la consulta.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Una serie de «911» llenaba la pequeña pantalla. El 911 era el código para las urgencias. Con las manos temblorosas, se guardó el aparato en el bolsillo y, esforzándose por aparentar tranquilidad, se volvió hacia la mujer que lloraba en el diván.

—Señora Lister, voy a salir un momento para darle tiempo.

Sakura abandonó la sala y al ver a Temari se le cayó el alma a los pies. Estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio con el rostro más blanco que el papel.

—Lo siento, pero tiene otra llamada. Por la línea dos. Es una mujer; dice que solo piensa hablar con usted, y que se alegrará de que la haya llamado.

Sakura descolgó el teléfono, se irguió y asintió con un gesto brusco. Temari pulsó la tecla de la línea dos y Sakura oyó las interferencias de un teléfono móvil con mucho ruido de fondo. Sonó un pitido estridente y después otro similar. En ese momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber permitido que Uchiha interviniera el teléfono de su consulta, aunque sabía que en realidad nunca haría una cosa así.

—Soy la doctora Haruno. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Doctora Haruno, soy vecina de un paciente suyo.

«Deja de decir gilipolleces y ve al grano», estuvo a punto de soltar Sakura, pero se mordió la lengua, no fuera a ser que la mujer le colgara el teléfono.

—¿Qué paciente, señora?

—Malcolm Seward.

Sakura respiró hondo y le hizo señas a Temari para que le alcanzara un bolígrafo. Anotó el nombre en un cuaderno y Temari lo tecleó en el ordenador.

La cosa pintaba muy mal.

—¿Qué le ocurre al señor Seward?

—Se está peleando con su esposa —dijo la mujer en tono vacilante—. Parece que... Sí, acaba de tirarla al suelo. Dice que va a acabar con ella de una puta vez —añadió como si estuviera dando el parte meteorológico—. Lo dejo en sus manos, doctora.

La mujer colgó el teléfono. Sakura miró la puerta de la consulta donde aguardaba la señora Lister, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Avisa a Harrison y dile que haga algo con la señora Lister.

—¿El qué?

—¡Joder, y yo qué sé! —A Sakura le temblaban las manos—. Que termine de visitarla, o que le dé hora para mañana. Él sabrá. Pásame la dirección de Seward. —Tomó el cuaderno donde Temari había anotado dos direcciones—. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Tiene dos casas —dijo con expresión de impotencia—. Una en la ciudad y otra cerca de North Shore. ¿Dónde cree que estará?

—Se oía ruido de tráfico de fondo —observó Sakura—. Debe de estar en la ciudad. —A menos de tres manzanas—. Llama al 911, diles que se den prisa.

Salió de la consulta y bajó corriendo la escalera con la esperanza de que los periodistas se hubieran marchado, aunque sabía que eso no cambiaría mucho las cosas.

Malcolm Seward sería noticia, una noticia bomba. Aunque los medios de comunicación aún no supieran nada, no tardarían en averiguarlo. Salió a la calle y echó a correr a toda velocidad sin hacer caso del grito del peatón al que estuvo a punto de atropellar. «Uchiha.» El rostro del detective se dibujó en su mente. «Llama a Uchiha.»

 _Martes, 14 de marzo, 15.30 horas._

Por suerte, la esposa de Hatake se dedicaba a patrocinar diversas formas de arte. Por suerte, la semana anterior había arrastrado al teniente a una representación improvisada que le había gustado lo suficiente para mantenerse despierto, lo que no ocurría con la mayoría de las sesiones a las que lo llevaba. Así, la señora Hatake le había proporcionado una lista de contactos en el Chicago Studio Theater, un renombrado centro de estudios teatrales. Hoshigaki y Itachi accedían en esos momentos al centro tras mostrar su placa identificativa. Todas las miradas de los asistentes al ensayo se fijaron en ellos.

—Soy el detective Hoshigaki. Este es mi compañero, el detective Uchiha.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó un hombre mayor desde el escenario.

—Tenemos que hacerles unas preguntas —respondió Itachi—. Estamos buscando a una mujer que imita voces y nos han enviado aquí.

El hombre se sentó en el borde del escenario y saltó al suelo.

—Soy el director de escena, me llamo Grant Oldham.

—Muy bien. Tal como le decía, señor Oldham, estamos buscando a una mujer que imita voces. Es muy buena. Se nos ha ocurrido que podría pertenecer al mundo del teatro.

Oldham se irguió cuan alto era: un metro setenta.

—No voy a facilitarles ninguna lista de nuestros actores para su caza de brujas.

—No buscamos a ninguna bruja, señor Oldham, sino a un criminal —le respondió Itachi en tono levemente irónico—. Claro que no están obligados a decirnos nada, ¿verdad, Hoshigaki?

—No. Pero tengo entendido que los actores y actrices son muy bohemios. Quién sabe lo que podemos descubrir si venimos con una orden judicial.

Costaba afirmarlo en la sala medio a oscuras, pero Oldham pareció palidecer.

—No pueden pedir una orden judicial sin motivo, es anticonstitucional.

Itachi suspiró. De repente todo el mundo se sabía la Constitución al dedillo.

—Le estamos siguiendo la pista a un asesino que ya ha matado a dos personas y no da la impresión de que vaya a dejarlo ahí. Nos gustaría que nos ayudaran, pero la cuestión es tan importante que si no lo hacen y los detenemos para interrogarlos, nadie nos lo echará en cara. Por favor, compórtense como deben y colaboren con nosotros.

Oldham dio un resoplido.

—¿Qué quieren que hagamos?

—Ayudarnos a encontrar a imitadoras de voces —explicó Hoshigaki—. Con talento.

Oldham se frotó la calva de la coronilla.

—A ver, tenemos a Jen Rivers, Lani Swenson, Nicole Rivera... —Volvió la cabeza para mirar a los actores del escenario—. ¿Alguien más? —preguntó.

—Mary Anne Gibbs —apuntó un hombre con una incipiente perilla que le confería un aspecto descuidado—. Imita muy bien a Liza Minnelli.

Los otros se limitaron a negar con la cabeza, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Itachi anotó todos los nombres mientras Hoshigaki se sacaba del bolsillo una fotografía de la mujer que aparecía en la grabación de la oficina de correos.

—¿La conoce?—preguntó Hoshigaki.

Oldham entrecerró los ojos.

—Eh, tú, guaperas, dale a la luz, ¿quieres?

El actor de la perilla atravesó tranquilamente el escenario y de súbito una luz cegadora inundó el teatro obligándolos a cerrar los ojos. Oldham tomó la fotografía y la examinó atentamente.

—Por el pelo no lo parece, pero... podría ser Nicole. De todas formas, tiene demasiado grano. Lo siento, detectives.

Un hormigueo recorrió la columna vertebral de Itachi. Habían dado un paso más.

—¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrar a Nicole?

Oldham se volvió de nuevo hacia los actores.

—¿Alguno sabe por dónde anda Nicole?

—Trabajaba de camarera en un café, cerca de la torre Sears —dijo el hombre de la perilla—. No sé si sigue allí, hace unos cuantos meses que no veo a Nikki.

De pronto sonó el móvil de Itachi.

—Discúlpenme, será solo un momento. —Se apartó un poco mientras miraba la pantalla. Sakura Haruno.

—¿Qué hay? —le preguntó, saltándose el saludo.

—Tenemos que vernos. —Estaba sin aliento, su voz era incapaz de expresar su desesperación—. He recibido otra llamada.

—Hoshigaki —lo llamó Itachi en tono imperioso—. Tenemos que irnos. ¿De quién se trata esta vez, Sakura?

—De Malcolm Seward.

Itachi se detuvo en seco en el vestíbulo del teatro y, tras él, Hoshigaki hizo lo propio.

—¿El futbolista? —El hombre no era cualquier jugador, era un auténtico mito. ¿Malcolm Seward era paciente suyo?

—Sí. Por favor, detective, dese prisa. Esta es la dirección.

Itachi sujetó el teléfono entre el hombro y la cabeza y garabateó la dirección en su cuaderno, debajo de los nombres de las cuatro mujeres. Se trataba de un barrio caro, no lejos de donde vivía Haruno.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —Oyó un bocinazo seguido de un chirrido de neumáticos y le pareció que Haruno decía algo como «gilipollas»—. ¿Sakura? ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, sí, todo bien, todo bien. Voy de camino a su casa, el piso es el séptimo. Dese prisa.

—Espere, Sakura; espérenos. —Pero ya no lo escuchaba—. Vamos, Hoshigaki —lo apremió, y echó a correr.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, con mucha fuerza; su ritmo se acompasaba al de sus pasos al atravesar a toda prisa la puerta de cristal del bloque de pisos donde vivía Seward.

El portero, estupefacto, no llegó a detenerla por pocos segundos.

—¡Espere! ¡No puede subir!

—Soy médico —dijo entre jadeos volviendo la cabeza—. Hay una urgencia. —La puerta de un ascensor se abría en ese momento y, tras vacilar durante fracciones de segundo, se coló dentro y apretó el botón del séptimo piso. Un penetrante sonido de sirenas lejanas se mezcló con el martilleo de su cabeza mientras la puerta se cerraba. La policía estaba a punto de llegar; se encontraban tan solo a una manzana de distancia.

«Son solo siete pisos. Seis.» Clavó la mirada en la pantalla digital y contó los latidos de su corazón mientras el ascensor se elevaba.

Malcolm Seward, un futbolista con mucha rabia contenida. Respiró hondo, le ardían los pulmones. El médico del equipo lo envió a su consulta por haber pegado un puñetazo en la cara a otro jugador durante una riña que había tenido lugar fuera del campo y, por suerte, lejos de las cámaras. Ella había captado cuál era el problema enseguida, semanas antes de que él fuera capaz de verbalizarlo.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Sakura salió tambaleándose al descansillo. Le resultó fácil adivinar cuál era el piso de Seward al oír los violentos insultos solo interrumpidos por gritos de terror que le helaban la sangre.

—No, Dios, no. Malcolm, por favor. —Eran los gritos de una mujer. «Dice que va a acabar con ella de una puta vez.» Pero aún no estaba muerta. «No es demasiado tarde.»

La puerta blindada, llena de abolladuras, colgaba de un lado del marco. La observó un momento mientras se estrujaba los sesos. Había echado la puerta abajo. «¿Dónde está la policía? Tendría que haber llegado antes que yo.» Pero los agentes no habían llegado todavía y los gritos habían cesado. Ya solo se oían gemidos aterrados, lo cual era aún peor.

—Por favor, Malcolm. —El susurro de la mujer resultó tenso, ronco—. Por favor, no voy a dejarte. No diré nada.

—Mientes. Cerda asquerosa, a mí no me mientas.

—No estoy mintiendo, no... —Un grito ahogado.

Incapaz de esperar más tiempo, Sakura empujó la puerta y se quedó petrificada. A escasa distancia, Malcolm Seward, casi dos metros de puro músculo y violenta furia, levantaba a su menuda esposa del suelo sujetándola por la garganta con el antebrazo y le apuntaba la cabeza con una pistola. «Su nombre —pensó Sakura desesperada—. Cómo se llama... Gwen. Se llama Gwen.» Se esforzó por tomar aire y serenarse, lo cual no resultaba fácil teniendo en cuenta que a Gwen se le salían los ojos de las órbitas de puro terror. Sus pequeñas manos se clavaban en vano en el brazo de su marido. Miraba fijamente a Sakura, sus frenéticas súplicas eran totalmente inaudibles.

—Malcolm. —Sakura pronunció su nombre con calma—. Suéltala. Si lo haces, te ayudaré.

Ahora a Gwen le costaba respirar y agitaba las piernas en el aire golpeando las de él. No obstante, el hombre era una roca capaz de avanzar con el esférico aun arrastrando a dos jugadores de más de cien kilos. Su diminuta esposa representaba una amenaza tan grande como un insecto.

Seward levantó la mirada enajenada, acusatoria. El sudor que rezumaba de su cuerpo le había empapado la camisa.

—Usted se lo «dijo». Me prometió que no lo haría, pero sí que lo hizo.

Sakura levantó las manos con las palmas hacia el frente.

El corazón volvía a latirle con violencia, esta vez a causa del miedo. Otra vez la mujer. La misma mujer que había dejado el mensaje en el contestador de Cynthia Adams había vuelto a imitar su voz.

—Suelta a Gwen, Malcolm.

—No. —El sacudió la cabeza, sus movimientos eran frenéticos—. No. Va a dejarme. Se lo dirá a todo el mundo. —La sujetó con más fuerza y, con un gesto brusco, la levantó todavía más del suelo—. A mí no me deja nadie.

—Nadie va a dejarte, Malcolm. —Sakura trató de hablar en tono tranquilizador, melodioso, y vio que el hombre empezaba a estremecerse—. Nadie va a decir nada.

Ahora el hombre estaba temblando y las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

—Usted se lo dijo. La llamó y se lo dijo. Me prometió que no contaría nada, pero no lo ha cumplido. —Emitió un sollozo y de un tirón levantó más a su esposa y le empotró la espalda contra su pecho. Gwen había dejado de forcejear y colgaba flácida como una muñeca de trapo.

—No, Malcolm. Yo no he dicho nada.

—Ella lo sabía, lo sabía.

A Sakura se le paralizó el corazón. No había dicho «lo sabe» sino «lo sabía».

—No le hagas daño, por favor.

—Me ha dicho que iba a dejarme y a contárselo a todo el mundo. Lo he perdido todo. —Se tranquilizó—. A mí no me deja nadie. Nadie va a contar nada —pronunció las palabras cuidadosamente, con precisión.

Entonces apretó el gatillo. El grito de Sakura se heló en su garganta a la vez que el cuerpo de Gwen Seward sufría un espasmo y luego quedaba inmóvil. Malcolm arrojó a su esposa al suelo y Sakura, estupefacta, la siguió con la mirada. De su cabeza manaba sangre que empapaba la alfombra beréber color vainilla. Gwen Seward no se movía. Estaba muerta. El hombre había disparado a su esposa y ahora estaba muerta.

Sakura recobró la cordura de golpe. «Sal de aquí. Corre.» Giró sobre sus talones para echar a correr, pero él fue más rápido y al cabo de un instante la había atrapado. Sakura se revolvió y pataleó, pero el hombre le rodeó la garganta con el brazo y le clavó la pistola en la sien. Oía la voz de él junto a su oído, ahora tranquila.

—Nadie va a contar nada —aseguró—. Ni ella, ni tú.

Itachi apretó los puños. El jodido ascensor era más lento que una tortuga y él tenía el corazón desbocado. Hoshigaki no decía nada; sus manos aparecían relajadas pero sus ojos traslucían otra cosa. Disparos. Rehenes. Sakura Haruno.

«¿Y si llegamos demasiado tarde? —pensó Itachi—. Santo Dios, que no sea demasiado tarde.»

Al fin la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Itachi hizo cuanto pudo por aproximarse al escenario con calma y prudencia. Por su distribución el edificio parecía un hotel, tenía los pasillos casi igual de largos. Había seis policías de uniforme alineados en el pasillo, junto a la puerta abierta, empuñando el arma. Uno de ellos se dirigió hacia Itachi y Hoshigaki con expresión desalentadora.

—Soy Ripley. Mi compañero y yo hemos sido los primeros en llegar al escenario.

—¿Cuál es la situación? —preguntó Hoshigaki en voz baja y tono apremiante.

—Le ha disparado a su esposa en la cabeza y no permite que ninguno de los médicos de urgencias entre a ver cómo está. De todos modos, no nos ha parecido que respire.

—¿Y la doctora? —preguntó Itachi, y contuvo la respiración.

Ripley lo miró con vacilación.

—La tiene sujeta por la garganta y le apunta con una pistola en la cabeza.

Itachi se estremeció. Por desgracia, la imagen que acudió a su mente resultaba demasiado real.

Hoshigaki tragó saliva.

—Igual que la otra vez.

Ripley ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo dice, detective?

—Ya la atacaron una vez —explicó Hoshigaki muy serio—. Fue un preso al que estaba examinando.

—Empezaron a dirigirse al piso de Seward—. ¿Han avisado a un experto en negociación con rehenes?

—Le hemos avisado pero está a media hora de distancia. —Ripley se detuvo a más de un metro de la puerta y bajó la voz—. Detrás de él hay una ventana enorme. Si conseguimos que un francotirador se sitúe en uno de los pisos de enfrente, podría efectuar un buen disparo. Hemos evacuado a todos los vecinos de esta planta y también de la superior y la inferior.

—Voy a llamar a Hatake —dijo Hoshigaki, y se dirigió al extremo opuesto de la planta para que no lo oyeran.

Itachi se quitó el abrigo.

—Permítanme que trate de hablar con él.

El agente sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Está fuera de sí.

—No podemos esperar media hora a que llegue el experto. Ya ha matado a su esposa y no tiene ningún motivo para mantener con vida a la doctora. ¿Alguien sabe por qué lo hace?

—Al salir del ascensor lo hemos oído quejarse de que la doctora había telefoneado a su esposa para decirle algo que había prometido no contar. Su esposa lo había amenazado con dejarlo y por eso le ha disparado. —Ripley apretó la mandíbula—. La doctora se ha quedado de piedra. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero él... la ha atrapado. No hemos podido hacer nada.

Itachi volvió la cabeza hacia donde Hoshigaki se encontraba hablando por el móvil. Su compañero levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada de cautela. Al fin asintió y Itachi se desplazó hasta la puerta blindada que colgaba del Kakashio. Hacían falta dos hombres para derribar una puerta así.

O un futbolista fuera de sus casillas, que en ese momento tenía a Sakura Haruno agarrada por el cuello y le apuntaba en la cabeza con una pistola. Era un arma del calibre 45 pero en la enorme mano del hombre parecía un revólver de juguete. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba completamente quieta, aunque el pecho le subía y le bajaba al ritmo del aire que tomaba regularmente por la nariz. Con las manos aferraba el brazo de Seward y se sostenía a suficiente distancia para poder respirar. Sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo. Uno de sus zapatos había ido a parar al pasillo y el otro se encontraba junto al cadáver de la señora Seward.

Ella también había luchado por librarse de él, sin embargo ahora su cuerpo yacía rígido.

Seward tenía los ojos fijos en él, pero no lo veía. El hombre se mecía suavemente al ritmo de algo que solo él podía oír.

—Seward —lo llamó Itachi en tono tranquilo, y el hombre centró la mirada de inmediato—. Suéltela.

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y Itachi observó en ellos un terror controlado. Y súplica. Y confianza. Él mismo tuvo que ponerse muy derecho para que no le temblaran las rodillas. La vida de ella estaba en sus manos.

—No —se negó Seward—. Lo ha contado. Ha faltado a su palabra.

Algo en el semblante de Seward varió y Itachi se formó un juicio instantáneo. Malcolm Seward conservaba la coherencia suficiente para escuchar los hechos, pero estaba demasiado ido para emplear con él frases tópicas o promesas.

—Ella no ha dicho nada. Ha sido otra persona quien ha llamado a su mujer, Seward, haciéndose pasar por la doctora.

Él bajó un instante la vista a su esposa muerta antes de volver a cruzarla con la de Itachi.

—Miente —dijo en tono vacilante. Empezaba a reparar en la barbaridad que había hecho.

—¿Ha leído los periódicos, Seward? ¿Ha visto el telediario? ¿Ha oído hablar de los dos suicidios de esta semana?

Algo en el hombre cambió más allá de su mirada.

—Sí. ¿Y qué?

—También eran pacientes de la doctora. Recibieron llamadas de una persona que sabemos que no era la doctora Haruno, sino alguien que imitaba su voz. —No era del todo cierto, pero dada la situación a Itachi eso le traía sin cuidado.

Seward volvió a bajar la mirada al suelo, hacia su diminuta esposa que yacía en un charco de su propia sangre. La mano con que sujetaba el gatillo le tembló y Itachi vio que Sakura respiraba muy hondo. Sus oscuros ojos permanecían fijos en él, igual que esa mañana, en la cabina de sonido, mientras repetía las palabras del asesino.

—Ella lo sabía —soltó Seward con voz áspera—. Iba a dejarme.

—Lo siento, Malcolm —dijo Itachi sin abandonar el tono tranquilo—. Pero la doctora Haruno no ha contado nada. Suéltela, ande. Sea justo y suéltela.

El hombre cerró los ojos.

—La he matado. Mi Gwen.

Itachi no dijo nada y el hombre prorrumpió en sollozos entrecortados. Tensó el brazo con que sujetaba a Sakura y ella hizo una mueca de dolor al notar que la pistola se le clavaba más en la sien.

—La he matado, y todo por tu culpa. —Apretó más su garganta y Sakura empezó a boquear para tomar aire mientras se esforzaba por ponerse de puntillas y distanciarse así un poco más del brazo. No podía. Seward no paraba de sollozar y las lágrimas atravesaban la capa de sangre y suciedad que cubría su rostro.

Itachi luchó contra el pánico que le oprimía la garganta.

—Ya ha muerto una mujer inocente, Seward —dijo en tono severo—. No haga que sean dos. —Vio que había logrado captar la atención del hombre y suavizó el tono—. Su Gwen no lo habría querido así. Por favor, Malcolm, suéltela antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Seward se irguió de golpe y con un movimiento sincronizado empujó a Sakura y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a su esposa. Sakura se tambaleó, jadeante, y Itachi le asió la mano y la apartó del alcance de Seward. Ella se abalanzó contra su pecho entre escalofríos y temblores; parecía que las sacudidas fueran a hacerla estallar en mil pedazos.

O tal vez fueran las sacudidas del cuerpo de él. Itachi la envolvió con sus brazos y la estrechó mientras ella trataba de recobrar el aliento, a la vez que Seward tomaba a su mujer en sus enormes brazos y la mecía como a un bebé. Los sollozos habían cesado pero las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas.

Los agentes situados detrás de Itachi habían ocupado sus puestos. Las armas apuntaban a Seward, quien permanecía arrodillado, meciendo a su Gwen, con la pistola aún en su mano.

Hoshigaki se colocó al lado de Itachi y este, tácitamente, le pasó el testigo. Itachi se apartó llevándose consigo a Sakura y Hoshigaki ocupó su lugar junto a la puerta con el arma empuñada.

—Suelte la pistola, señor Seward —lo apremió Hoshigaki con voz serena. Itachi no estaba seguro de poder recobrar ese tono jamás.

Malcolm Seward depositó a su mujer en el suelo y con una mano le colocó bien los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Entonces se apuntó con la pistola en la boca y apretó el gatillo.

Sakura se estremeció en los brazos de Itachi, se aferró a la pechera de su camisa y permaneció inmóvil.

Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada. Luego Hoshigaki enfundó lentamente la pistola y exhaló un suspiro.

—Joder. Qué mierda.

De súbito el pasillo se llenó de movimiento. Los médicos de urgencias entraron rápidamente en el piso, pero enseguida cesaron su actividad y sacudieron la cabeza en señal negativa.

—Están los dos muertos —dijo uno—. Llamen al forense.

Sakura se apartó y, apoyándose en una pared del pasillo, se dejó caer al suelo sin tono muscular alguno. Miró dentro del piso hacia Seward y luego levantó la vista hacia Itachi; el color de su rostro se había desvaído. Notaba el pulso acelerado en el hueco de la garganta, justo por encima de la ancha cicatriz roja.

—Gracias —susurró.

Itachi, que no se fiaba de su propia voz, se limitó a asentir.

Hoshigaki se inclinó para recoger algo que brillaba en el suelo. Era la bufanda de Sakura, que volvió a caer con movimiento ondulante en cuanto él la soltó.

—Está... —empezó con mala cara—. Seguro que ya no la quieres, Sakura.

La voz de ella resultaba forzada.

—¿Me necesitan o puedo marcharme?

Itachi no la creía capaz de tenerse en pie por sí sola, y mucho menos de llegar a su casa.

—Iremos a verla a su casa, pero antes necesitamos que conteste a unas preguntas.

No hacía ninguna falta, por lo menos de momento, pero Itachi lo hizo para retenerla hasta que su rostro hubiera recobrado parte del color.

Ella se puso en pie, sorprendiéndolo.

—Pues acabemos cuanto antes, así podré irme a casa y asearme un poco. —Asió de un tirón su chaqueta, manchada de la sangre de Gwen Seward y del sudor de Malcolm Seward. Tragó saliva y se tambaleó—. Me parece que llevo sangre en el pelo. —Bajó la vista a sus pies descalzos—. Y en los pies. Dios mío. —Se estremeció y estaba a punto de cubrirse la boca con la mano cuando la retiró de golpe y se quedó mirando la palma ensangrentada—. Dios mío. —Levantó enseguida la vista y la puso en la camisa blanca de Itachi, cuyo delantero, al que ella se había asido temiendo por su vida, aparecía ahora manchado de rojo.

Itachi notó que se le cerraba la garganta al recordar la forma en que ella se había aferrado a él como si fuera su única esperanza de salvación.

—No se preocupe, me han pasado cosas peores. —Se acercó con la intención de ayudarla a sentarse de nuevo en el suelo antes de que se cayera, pero uno de los médicos de urgencias se le adelantó.

—Antes de ir a ninguna parte, déjeme examinarla.

—Estoy bien —protestó débilmente.

—Ya —respondió el médico de urgencias en tono poco comprometido, y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo. Ella le permitió que le tomara el pulso y la presión sanguínea, incluso que le examinara los ojos con una linterna. No obstante, retrocedió de inmediato en cuanto el médico le puso las manos en la garganta.

—Es una vieja herida —dijo con voz inexpresiva—. Si quiere rellenaré un impreso para eximirlos de toda responsabilidad, pero estoy bien y tengo ganas de marcharme a casa.

Había dos personas con la cabeza volada. Tendrían que haber sido tres. Sin embargo, cual gata con muchas vidas, Haruno se había salvado. Todavía estaba viva. No era justo. Aunque tal vez fuera mejor así. «Cuando por fin muera, quiero estar presente.» Para saborear cada momento, cada detalle.

Pero el día aún le reservaba otro sinsabor. El detective Uchiha le había dicho a Seward que tenían pruebas de que alguien había imitado la voz de Haruno. Mentía. No cabía duda de que Uchiha había mentido descaradamente. El parecido con la voz original era absoluto, lo había confirmado uno de los mejores estudios de sonido de Alemania. Nicole lo hacía tan bien que habría podido engañar incluso a la madre de Haruno.

Tal vez hubiera sido un error de cálculo dejar el mensaje en el contestador de Cynthia Adams, pero de otro modo la policía habría tardado días en comparar las huellas dactilares de la caja con las de Haruno, suponiendo que lo hubieran hecho.

No. El error era que Haruno tuviera a tanta policía de su parte. Resultaba obvio que el odio que en el departamento sentían por ella no era tan profundo ni estaba tan extendido como decían. El hecho de que el detective Uchiha se hubiera convertido en uno de sus principales defensores era... una gran decepción. «Esperaba más de él.»

Sin embargo, a juzgar por la forma en que se esforzaba por que ella conservara la libertad no la odiaba, en absoluto. Más bien todo lo contrario. A juzgar por la forma en que la había abrazado mientras Seward se suicidaba, le importaba bastante más incluso de lo que probablemente estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Era vergonzoso. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer para que los hombres cayeran rendidos a sus pies? Unos hombres que se suponía que eran capaces de ver más allá de un rostro bonito y un culo garboso. La mayoría eran unos debiluchos.

«Pero yo no.»

Tenía dos opciones. La primera, eliminar a la atractiva Nicole. Si la policía sospechaba que alguien había imitado la voz de Haruno, tarde o temprano acabarían dando con Nicole. Por suerte, podía prescindir de ella. Por suerte, ya no le servía puesto que tenía que cambiar de planes. Haruno no acabaría en prisión, por lo menos en su sentido literal, con muros y barrotes.

Eso suponía una gran decepción. Lo había planeado todo cuidadosamente. Había empleado mucho tiempo en todos y cada uno de los pasos con el objetivo expreso de que Haruno acabara entre rejas. Sola y aislada. Sin carrera y sin amigos. Y, al fin, sin vida.

Pero había muchos tipos de prisión, muchas formas de inducir a alguien al aislamiento. El miedo. La angustia. En la prisión de Haruno estarían todas presentes.

Porque ella se las merecía.

 _Martes, 14 de marzo, 16.45 horas._

No le habían preguntado por el secreto de Seward, pensó Sakura aturdida mientras observaba a Hoshigaki y a Uchiha dirigir la acción dentro del piso. Media docena de miembros de la policía científica habían acudido al lugar bajo el mando de Naruto Uzumaki. También había llegado el forense, con camillas y bolsas para los cadáveres. Y, a excepción del médico de urgencias, por fortuna todos la habían dejado tranquila. Ni una sola persona le había preguntado acerca de lo que Malcolm Seward tanto repetía que había contado. Por lo menos, de momento. Pero sabía que lo harían. Tenían que hacerlo. Y ella les respondería.

Total, ahora daba lo mismo. Malcolm Seward estaba muerto, y Gwen también. No tenían hijos. No quedaba nadie a quien la verdad pudiera herir.

Sakura se sentó en el suelo del rellano, un agente uniformado se apostaba junto al ascensor y otro, junto a la escalera para prohibir el paso a las personas no autorizadas. Y suponía que también para evitar que ella se marchara antes de contar lo que la policía quería saber. Como si pudiera hacerlo. Después de oír cómo Seward apretaba el gatillo del arma dirigida a su propia persona, una oleada de pura adrenalina la había impulsado a moverse. En cambio ahora no tenía claro si podría hacerlo ni... Tragó saliva a la vez que la frase hecha le daba vueltas por la cabeza. «Ni a punta de pistola.»

Ya tenía las manos y los pies limpios, y un médico de urgencias le había quitado las medias manchadas de sangre con gestos suaves y una sonrisa alentadora. Estaba descalza. El médico le había dado un par de calcetines de deporte con suela antideslizante, pero de momento no se sentía con fuerzas para inclinarse y ponérselos.

Uno de los zapatos había quedado inservible, cubierto de sangre y sesos tanto de Malcolm como de Gwen Seward. El otro había ido a parar al rellano y permanecía en el suelo, cerca de donde estaba sentada. De todos modos, no pensaba volver a ponérselos. En cuanto llegara a casa, tiraría a la basura absolutamente todas las prendas que llevaba puestas. En cuanto llegara a casa, se daría una buena ducha con agua hirviendo y luego se frotaría el pelo y la piel sin dejar un solo rincón. Pero ni así se sentiría limpia. En cuanto llegara a casa, se terminaría la botella de vino de la noche anterior. Necesitaba caer en una inconsciencia que borrara todo lo sucedido durante la última hora.

De todos modos, no serviría de nada. Cuando despertara volvería a encontrarse en medio de aquella pesadilla. Malcolm y Gwen seguirían estando muertos, igual que Cynthia y Avery.

«Por mi culpa.» La razón le decía que no era cierto, pero la misma razón le decía que eso sería lo de menos cuando al día siguiente la ciudad entera leyera la noticia en los periódicos, o cuando esa noche tratara de conciliar el sueño. Lo cierto era que esas personas confiaban en que ella las ayudaría. Lo cierto era que cuatro inocentes habían muerto. «Por mi culpa.»

Los forenses estaban retirando los cadáveres y pasaban cerca de ella. Había una bolsa más grande y otra más pequeña. Recostó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos. No quería que ese recuerdo se sumara a los demás, pero sabía que, por mucho que deseara lo contrario, la imagen perduraría en su mente mucho, mucho tiempo. Lo haría por mucho que ella le ordenara a su cerebro que la olvidara.

—¿Sakura?

Abrió los ojos y vio que Itachi Uchiha se acercaba. La miraba con ojos atentos, como si temiera que fuera a desmoronarse. Ella se presionó con las frías puntas de los dedos las mejillas, más frías aún.

—Quiere mi versión de los hechos.

—Si se siente capaz.

—Sí.

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para ponerse en pie, y se quedó atónita al ver que él se ponía en cuclillas y le embutía los calcetines en los pies como si fuera una criatura. Luego se dio media vuelta y se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en la pared y sentarse junto a ella. Su cuerpo irradiaba calor y Sakura se estremeció mientras trataba por todos los medios de no pensar en cómo se había sentido en sus brazos, en lo fuerte que la había abrazado, en lo bien que le había sentado y en la seguridad que había experimentado. En los latidos de su corazón, que le aporreaba el pecho bajo su oído. Él también había tenido miedo. Sin embargo, había hecho su trabajo con confianza y aplomo. Le debía la vida. El pensar en que las cosas podían haber terminado de otra manera hizo que volviera a estremecerse.

—Tiene frío —dijo él en tono monótono—. Por Dios, mujer, ¿cómo se le ocurre venir desde la consulta sin abrigo? —Se quitó el suyo y se lo echó por encima de los hombros antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra de protesta—. No me lleve la contraria, Sakura—le advirtió cuando ella trató de devolverle la prenda—. Con el aspecto que tiene, hasta un niño de cinco años podría con usted.

—Se manchará de sangre —masculló, pero él le tomó la mano entre las suyas y empezó a frotarla con energía para que volviera a circularle la sangre.

—Da igual. Santo Dios, tiene las manos heladas. ¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada?

Ella se recostó en la pared, de pronto se sentía cansadísima.

—Tenían trabajo. —Todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor parecía desdibujarse en un lejano rumor que ella identificó como puro agotamiento—. ¿Le he dado las gracias?

Él le tomó la otra mano y se la calentó.

—Sí —respondió en tono más suave—. Ya me las ha dado. Explíqueme lo de la llamada.

—Estaba visitando a una paciente. —¿Quién era? «Ah, sí. La señora Lister»—. Temari respondió al teléfono. La mujer dijo que sólo hablaría conmigo. Esta vez parecía hastiada.

—¿Cree que se trata de la misma mujer?

—No. No tenía voz de joven ni de mayor, solo de hastío. Dijo que Malcolm Seward y su mujer estaban discutiendo.

Él había terminado de frotarle las manos y le asía la derecha sin apretársela. Ella podría haberla retirado, pero no lo hizo. No era capaz.

—Dijo que Malcolm acababa de tirar a su mujer al suelo.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Poco antes de avisarlo a usted. Mientras salía corriendo, le he pedido a Temari que llamara al 911. —Frunció el entrecejo—. Han tardado mucho en llegar, pensaba que estarían aquí bastante antes que yo. —Levantó la cabeza y vio que él miraba fijamente su rostro. «Tiene ojos de policía», pensó. Prudentemente inexpresivos—. No pensaba hacerme la heroína, detective, pero no había nadie más para ayudarme. Él había derribado la puerta y yo sabía muy bien lo violento que podía llegar a ponerse cuando estaba enfadado. Sabía cuánto temía que algún día llegara a utilizar su fuerza contra su esposa. La tenía aferrada por el cuello... —Su voz se quebró y él le estrechó la mano.

—Tómese su tiempo, Sakura.

Ella irguió la espalda y se obligó a terminar.

—Él decía a voz en grito que yo había llamado a su esposa y le había contado su secreto, que ella lo había amenazado con dejarlo y que a él no lo dejaba nadie. Entonces le disparó. —Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y al notarlo se aferró con más fuerza a la mano de él—. Luego, la arrojó al suelo. Yo quise echar a correr, pero él era demasiado rápido. Entonces... —Su respiración se entrecortó pero, gracias a su perseverancia, acabó controlándola—, me puso la pistola en la sien. Justo en ese momento apareció la policía.

—¿Por qué estaba en tratamiento?

Ella soltó una risita triste.

—El motivo inicial era el control de la ira. Lo habían sancionado por romperle la nariz a otro jugador en una pelea durante un partido.

—Ya me acuerdo.

—Pues según parece la dirección del equipo también se acordaba. Insistieron en que recibiera ayuda psicológica.

—Y por eso acudió a su consulta.

—No. Primero acudió al médico del equipo, para cubrir las apariencias. Luego acudió a mí para que lo ayudara. —Lo miró a los ojos—. Era gay, detective. Llevaba años ocultándolo y negándolo delante de todo el mundo; se lo negaba incluso a sí mismo. Pero cada vez le costaba más controlar los impulsos. Tenía una esposa, una carrera. Le aterrorizaba perderlo todo si alguien llegaba a descubrirlo. Además, al ser Malcolm Seward no podía liarse con cualquiera. Lo habrían reconocido y se habrían aprovechado de ello. Así que no hacía nada, y cada día estaba más amargado.

Al principio la mirada de Itachi reveló cierta sorpresa, pero de nuevo se había vuelto inexpresiva.

—¿Lo chantajeaban?

—No creo, pero de ser así dudo que lo hubiera admitido delante de mí. Francamente, con la terapia no íbamos a ninguna parte. Él seguía empeñado en negárselo a sí mismo. Al principio era capaz de... satisfacer a su esposa con suficiente frecuencia para que ella no sospechara nada, pero las cosas estaban cambiando. Ella quería tener un hijo y Malcolm no. Empezó a acusarlo de tener una aventura.

—Qué ironía —dijo Uchiha en tono quedo.

—Sí. Él estaba cada vez más amargado, se metía con cualquier desconocido. —Sakura suspiró con tristeza—. Y también con Gwen. Eso estaba acabando con él, realmente quería a su esposa. No quería herirla ni faltarle al respeto. Eran novios desde que iban a la escuela. Ella era más bien conservadora y no habría entendido su homosexualidad. —Tragó saliva—. Supongo que ahora todo da igual.

Él volvió a estrecharle la mano pero no hizo la mínima intención de confortarla con frases vanas, y ella se lo agradeció.

—¿Cómo fue a parar Seward a su consulta?

—Me encontró en las páginas amarillas. Malcolm no tenía bastante confianza con ninguno de sus amigos para pedirles referencias. No quería que supieran que había otro motivo aparte del control de la ira, en eso tenía el apoyo de la mayor parte de sus compañeros. Y, desde luego, no quería que Gwen lo descubriera.

Sakura cerró los ojos. El atontamiento estaba empezando a desaparecer y su mente empezaba a ponerse de nuevo en marcha. Recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Harrison durante la comida. Tres horas antes creía que el asesino podía haber dado con sus pacientes a través de la unidad psiquiátrica del hospital. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad.

—La única forma de dar con los tres pacientes es plantarse en la puerta de la consulta las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Eso, o registrar mi archivo.

La mera idea la ponía tan enferma que era incapaz de plantearse esa posibilidad. Todos los informes de sus pacientes... corrían peligro. Apretó los dientes y contuvo las náuseas que le habían entrado.

—Por cómo han ido las cosas, creo que es más probable lo segundo.

Él guardó silencio unos instantes.

—¿Dónde guárdalos informes?

—En una cámara de seguridad, junto con los de Harrison. El doctor Harrison Kabuto es mi...

—Su colega. ¿Quién tiene acceso a esa cámara durante las horas de trabajo y después?

—Solo Harrison y yo, y Temari, la recepcionista.

Él le soltó la mano y extrajo su cuaderno del bolsillo. Sakura extendió los dedos, tenía la sensación de que le faltaba algo.

—Esa cámara, ¿es una especie de caja fuerte?

—No, es como un gran armario al que se puede entrar.

—¿Guarda información electrónica?

Sakura lo miró con recelo.

—A veces. No de todos los pacientes. —Hacía más o menos cinco años había tratado a un paciente del que no guardó información electrónica así que, estrictamente hablando, no estaba mintiendo.

Él le dirigió una mirada severa.

—No pienso meter las narices en su archivo, doctora. Ya lo hará Minato con su orden judicial. ¿Dónde guarda los ficheros electrónicos?

—En el ordenador de la consulta. Yo misma tomo las notas, las imprimo y las guardo en el archivador, en...

—En la cámara de seguridad. Ya. Y luego ¿elimina los ficheros del disco duro?

Ella vaciló.

—No con la frecuencia recomendable. De todos modos, el sistema está protegido mediante contraseña.

—¿Y guarda alguna copia de seguridad del disco duro?

De nuevo vaciló.

—Hago una todos los viernes por la tarde. La guardo en el lápiz de memoria.

Él arqueó las cejas con gesto interrogativo.

—Lo llevo en el llavero —añadió—, siempre lo llevo encima.

«Excepto ayer», pensó. Se había dejado las llaves en la consulta, dentro del bolso. De hecho, pensó con angustia creciente a cada segundo que pasaba, sus ficheros dejaban de estar protegidos en el momento en que no llevaba las llaves encima.

—Hay otra posibilidad, doctora —apuntó Uchiha mirándola fijamente—. Alguien podría haber estado escuchando durante las visitas.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Quiere decir...? ¿Quiere decir que cree que hay algún micrófono oculto? Dios mío. Eso cree. —Desplazó la mirada hasta la puerta del piso de Seward, de donde salían Hoshigaki y Naruto Uzumaki. Hoshigaki hizo a Uchiha un gesto de asentimiento apenas perceptible—. ¿Qué pasa? —Al ver que Uchiha no le contestaba, lo aferró por el brazo—. Dígame qué pasa.

Uchiha suspiró.

—Hemos encontrado cámaras ocultas en los tres pisos. Y también, micrófonos.

Sakura se dejó caer contra la pared y se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza que apenas percibió.

—¿Cámaras?

Él asintió.

—Conectadas a internet.

La comida que Sakura a duras penas había conseguido mantener en el estómago empezó a producirle náuseas, por lo que se puso en pie tambaleándose.

—No, no puede ser.

Itachi se limitó a levantarse y mirarla con triste resignación.

—Santo Dios. ¿Por qué? —preguntó con gran pesar.

—Aún no lo sabemos. Pensábamos que habían instalado las cámaras para grabar los suicidios, pero ya no estamos seguros. De camino hacia aquí, se nos ha ocurrido que también podrían haber utilizado las cámaras para elegir a las víctimas. Si el asesino espía a sus pacientes, también podría estar espiándola a usted. ¿Permitiría que Naruto registrara su consulta?

Sakura asintió temblorosa.

—Sí, sí, claro. Vamos.

—Ahora no —dijo Uchiha en tono amable—. Antes vaya a casa a asearse. Luego iremos a la consulta. —Le deslizó la mano por la espalda y la guió hacia el ascensor. Su tacto le dejó una sensación cálida a pesar de llevar todavía puesto su abrigo, que arrastraba por el suelo. Tendría que habérselo devuelto, pero no lo hizo. Él le levantó la barbilla y, una vez más, observó su rostro.

—Está temblando. ¿Soportará el ascensor o prefiere que bajemos por la escalera?

Ella bajó la vista al suelo, avergonzada de que le hablara tan abiertamente de su miedo.

—Qué tontería, ¿verdad? Una psiquiatra con fobia. El típico caso del médico que es el primero en necesitar tratamiento, y toda esa mierda.

Él le oprimió ligeramente el brazo y le dio un suave zarandeo.

—Eso no es ninguna tontería, Sakura. Demuestra que es humana.

Ella levantó la mirada y la posó en la de él. Sus ojos azules expresaban solo comprensión y apoyo, no resultaban condescendientes ni acusatorios. De forma inesperada, los de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Gracias —susurró—. Gracias por todo.

Él le sonrió.

—De nada. Le debía una.

Ella exhaló un suspiro entrecortado y recobró el control.

—Pues entonces estamos en paz, detective.

Una sombra empañó la sonrisa de él.

—Muy bien. Abajo hay un montón de periodistas. ¿Quiere salir sola o necesita ayuda?

Sakura irguió la espalda.

—Saldré sola, pero prefiero bajar por la escalera.

Él guardó silencio mientras bajaban por la escalera. Se detuvieron varias veces para que ella descansara, lo cual le resultó más necesario de lo que creía. Varios policías se apostaban en el vestíbulo del edificio para mantener a raya a los periodistas. Itachi hizo una señal con la cabeza a uno de los agentes.

—Ya pueden dar permiso a los vecinos para que vuelvan a sus casas —dijo. Luego, abrió la puerta—. No haga ningún comentario, no pronuncie una sola palabra.

«Habla igual que Ino», pensó Sakura. Se le ocurrió que ni a Uchiha ni a Ino les habría hecho ninguna gracia la comparación, pero su reflexión se perdió en el mar de rostros y destellos que formaba la multitud de periodistas. Allí había por lo menos treinta personas, algunas con micrófonos, otras con cámaras al hombro.

Cámaras. Al verlas recordó que la policía había encontrado cámaras ocultas en los pisos de las víctimas. Cámaras para captar sus últimos momentos. Micrófonos. Tal vez en su consulta hubiera alguno. «Santo Dios.» Eso bastó para que volviera a sentirse mareada. Lo único que le faltaba era vomitar delante de las cámaras que, probablemente, emitían en directo, así que se armó de valor para afrontar la avalancha.

Alguien le plantó un micrófono en la cara.

—¿Es cierto que Malcolm Seward ha muerto? ¿Y que le ha apuntado a usted con la pistola?

Con una mano se ciñó el abrigo de Uchiha al cuello y con la otra apartó el micrófono mientras seguía andando. Uchiha avanzaba a su lado. Miró hacia la calle, donde Kisame Hoshigaki los esperaba en el coche. «Solo un minuto más.»

—¿Le ha disparado?

—¿Ha visto morir a Gwen Seward?

—¿Es verdad que Malcolm Seward se ha suicidado?

Todas las preguntas se iban mezclando en su cabeza, hasta que una morenaza maquillada a la perfección le salió al paso. Percibió un destello en sus ojos y una mordacidad en su sonrisa que despertaron la voz de alarma en su mente, aunque unos instantes demasiado tarde.

—Doctora Haruno, soy Lynne Pope de Chicago On The Town. ¿Ha sido la homosexualidad que Malcolm Seward trataba de ocultar lo que ha causado hoy semejante tragedia?

Entre la multitud se oyeron gritos ahogados de asombro seguidos de murmullos incrédulos.

Lo único que la ayudó a avanzar en lugar de quedarse allí petrificada fue el hecho de notar que Itachi Uchiha la sujetaba por el brazo. Al recuperarse, Sakura adoptó con gran habilidad un semblante impasible, pero temía que Pope hubiera notado su sorpresa y su perplejidad.

—Por ahora no tengo nada que decir.

Lynne Pope la siguió, forzando la sonrisa.

—Pero Malcolm Seward era gay —insistió—. Usted misma lo ha confirmado esta tarde, doctora.

La máscara de impasibilidad de Sakura se desvaneció a la vez que la sangre pareció dejar de circular por su cerebro.

—¿Cómo dice?

Hoshigaki abrió la puerta del coche.

—Entra, Sakura.

Pope le impidió el paso.

—No sé a qué juega, doctora —dijo la reportera sin dejar de sonreír—, pero no pienso seguirle la corriente. Si cree que puede citarme aquí prometiéndome la noticia del siglo para luego saltar con que no tiene nada que decir y quedarse tan tranquila, está muy equivocada. Esta noche, a las ocho en punto, la noticia saldrá a la luz, incluida la grabación en la que explica que Malcolm Seward se había convertido en violento y peligroso por culpa de no aceptar su condición de homosexual.

Sakura guardó silencio mientras las repercusiones de todo aquello se disparaban en su cabeza.

«Los periodistas.» El muy hijo de puta había revelado los secretos de sus pacientes a los periodistas. Los demás pacientes lo sabrían y se preguntarían si su secreto sería el siguiente en difundirse.

Al doctor Fenwick y al consejo no iba a gustarles ni un pelo.

«Me retirarán la licencia, mi carrera se irá al garete.» Ese parecía ser, de momento, el motivo principal de lo ocurrido.

Imágenes de sus pacientes muertos asaltaron su mente. Cuerpos mutilados, ojos sin vida. ¿Morirían más pacientes? «¿Han terminado? ¿Tienen bastante con acabar con mi carrera o piensan seguir?» ¿Quién sería el siguiente?

Pope escrutaba su rostro sin perder detalle, arqueando las cejas con gesto sardónico.

—¿Le sorprende, doctora? No sé por qué. Siempre grabo las llamadas telefónicas que recibo. Las grabo para mi uso particular, por supuesto.

«Tenía que poner fin a todo aquello, en ese mismo momento.» Tenía que advertir a sus pacientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo, daba igual lo que le costara. Sakura levantó la barbilla.

—No, yo no aparezco en ninguna grabación suya, señorita Pope. Lo que ha oído no es más que una buena imitación.

—Doctora —la previno Uchiha en voz baja—, no haga comentarios.

Sakura lo miró con el rabillo del ojo.

—No puedo permitir que me acusen así, detective.

Él inclinó la cabeza en señal de aprobación y ella se volvió hacia Pope, en cuyo favor había que decir que parecía más interesada por los acontecimientos que enfadada.

—Señorita Pope, no tengo nada que decir, aparte de que nunca me he puesto en contacto con usted para contarle nada. Soy psiquiatra, no tendría ningún sentido que hiciera lo que usted afirma. Me temo que la han engañado.

A Pope le brillaban los ojos, estaba satisfecha de haber provocado su reacción.

—¿Y quién ha sido, doctora?

—No lo sé. —Sakura se volvió hacia la cámara con los ojos entornados—. Pero pienso descubrirlo.

 **HOLA UNA DISCULPA SI TENGO ERRORES ES QUE ESTOY SUBIENDO LOS CAPITULOS RAPIDO POR QUE TENGO SUEÑO ESTOY LEVANTADA DESDE LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA Y AHORITA SON LAS 3 DE LA TARDE PERO TENIA QUE IR A VISITAR A MI HERMANA DESPUES DE 3 AÑOS, GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	11. CAPITULO 10

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 10**

 _Martes 14 de marzo, 17.10 horas._

Itachi se guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo.

—Minato va a obtener una orden judicial para impedir que Pope saque a la luz la grabación esta noche.

Hoshigaki lo miró y luego volvió de nuevo la vista hacia la carretera.

—¿Ha conseguido la cinta?

—Sí. Ahora Burkhardt tiene más material para comparar.

—¿Qué quiere decir con «más material»? —La pregunta procedía del asiento trasero, donde Sakura llevaba en silencio los diez minutos que habían tardado en recorrer dos manzanas. El tráfico estaba paralizado por gentileza de lo que parecían todas las unidades móviles de la ciudad.

Itachi se volvió para verla mejor. Estaba pálida y temblorosa. Aún tenía el pelo enmarañado y apelmazado y con una mano se ajustaba el abrigo al cuello. Sus labios aparecían desprovistos de color, salvo por las dos marcas rojas que sus dientes habían dejado en ellos. Sin embargo, su mirada era despierta. Había conservado la serenidad con una fortaleza interna que Itachi no se habría imaginado antes del domingo por la tarde y que ahora le permitía entender la lealtad que le profesaban las pocas personas que parecían conocerla de verdad.

—Cynthia Adams grabó una cinta —explicó él.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Con mi voz?

—No. No se oye muy bien, pero parece la voz de una niña pequeña.

Sakura cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza.

—Mortificándola.

—Sí. Le hemos entregado la cinta a Burkhardt para que pueda compararla con el mensaje del contestador.

Al oír eso, Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Entonces, ¿lo que le dijo a Malcolm es cierto? ¿Pueden demostrar que no soy yo?

Itachi miró a Hoshigaki. Ella observó el gesto y suspiró.

—Solo se lo dijo para que me soltara. —Esbozó una triste sonrisa ladeada que atenazó el corazón de Itachi—. Tranquilo, no se lo reprocho; solo estoy disgustada.

—No es ninguna mentira —terció Hoshigaki, mirándola por el retrovisor.

—Aunque tampoco es del todo verdad —añadió Itachi—. Burkhardt apreció lo que podrían ser pequeñas diferencias, pero dijo que necesitaba más material para estar seguro.

—Quienquiera que lo haya hecho lo planeó todo para que mi voz apareciera en el contestador de Cynthia —dijo Sakura—. Quería que sospecharan de mí y que encontraran mis huellas. Quería que creyeran que yo era la culpable.

Y podría haber surtido efecto, pensó Itachi con tristeza, de no haber sido por el apoyo incondicional de personas como Karin y Hoshigaki.

—Me pregunto si ese monstruo sabe que Cynthia y Lynne Pope grabaron esas cintas —prosiguió ella.

—Supongo que no —dijo Hoshigaki, y se aclaró la garganta—. Sakura, Itachi ya te ha contado lo de las cámaras, ¿no?

Ella se estremeció.

—Sí, ya le he dicho que podéis registrar la consulta.

Itachi sabía adónde quería ir a parar Hoshigaki.

—Es posible que también nos haga falta registrar tu piso —dijo con el tono más suave de que fue capaz.

Ella se quedó petrificada y boquiabierta, con los ojos como platos, y Itachi se percató de que no se le había ocurrido pensarlo.

—Lo siento —dijo él en voz baja.

—No... No pasa nada. —Pero sí que pasaba. Él notó cuánto le costaba recobrar la serenidad. Inconscientemente se estaba meciendo y tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con que asía el abrigo, hasta el punto de que Itachi pensó que iba a ahogarse—. Dios mío. Dios mío.

—Sakura—casi le gritó Itachi, y ella, aún aturdida, levantó la vista—. Estamos a punto de llegar a su casa. Habrá más periodistas.

Ella asintió y una vez más recobró la calma. Se relajó visiblemente, su pálido rostro se tornó inexpresivo y una fría mirada asomó a sus ojos oscuros.

—Lo entiendo. Podría recoger unas cuantas cosas y marcharme a un hotel. Tengo que... —Los labios le temblaron un instante antes de recobrar su gesto resuelto—. Tengo que ducharme en alguna parte. El pelo aún me huele a sangre.

—Quédate con ella —dijo Hoshigaki a Itachi en voz baja—. Cuando se vaya, pídeles a Naruto y a Rick que registren el piso. Luego lleva su coche al depósito y dile a Rick que también le eche un vistazo.

Itachi asintió mientras Hoshigaki detenía el coche junto al bordillo, frente al edificio de Sakura. Un pequeño grupo de periodistas hacían guardia pacientemente.

—¿Adónde vas tú?

—Mientras yo llamaba por lo del francotirador, Hatake ha conseguido la dirección de esa actriz, Nicole Rivera. Iré a verla. —Hoshigaki detuvo el coche—. No la pierdas de vista. Quienquiera que esté detrás de todo esto se ha marcado un buen tanto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Sakura.

Hoshigaki se volvió para verle la cara.

—Que todos los periodistas han oído cómo te acusaba Pope.

—Pero yo no he dicho nada. —Exhaló un suspiro—. Da lo mismo, los pacientes se enfadarán igual.

Itachi arrugó el ceño.

—¿Hay alguno que sea peligroso?

—Unos cuantos. A nadie le gusta que revelen sus secretos más íntimos en televisión. A todo el mundo le tranquiliza pensar que puede esconder cosas, que hay lugares en los que está verdaderamente solo. —Irguió la espalda y abrió la puerta del coche—. A mí también.

Itachi salió del vehículo tras ella y la alcanzó en el momento en que apartaba el primer micrófono. Se colocó delante y fue abriéndose paso entre los ruidosos periodistas hasta la puerta del edificio, donde los aguardaba el portero, nervioso. Itachi lo recordaba del domingo anterior.

Al parecer el hombre también tenía buena memoria, pues al ver a Itachi entrar en el pequeño vestíbulo una mueca de verdadera aversión le transfiguró el semblante. El hombre, ya de edad, se precipitó hacia ellos y se detuvo a corta distancia. La mueca se había desvanecido y en su lugar apareció una paternal mirada de preocupación.

—Doctora Haruno, dígame que está bien.

Ella le sonrió.

—Estoy bien, señor Hughes. Ha sido un día difícil, pero estoy bien.

—No los dejaré entrar —dijo con expresión airada mirando a los periodistas apiñados en el exterior. Luego se volvió hacia Itachi—. Y a él tampoco lo dejaría entrar si pudiera evitarlo.

Ella lo sorprendió con una risita ahogada.

—Oh, señor Hughes, me alegro tanto de verlo.

—Ethel me ha pedido que le diga que no cree una sola palabra de lo que cuentan.

—Dígale a Ethel que aprecio mucho que crea en mí. En cuanto al detective, no tiene por qué preocuparse. —Su expresión se suavizó—. Esta tarde me ha salvado la vida.

Hughes escrutó a Itachi y luego asintió con gesto reticente.

—De acuerdo. He dejado subir a sus amigos, doctora Haruno, el doctor Carter y la señorita Yamanaka. La están esperando arriba. El doctor Carter me ha pedido que lo llamara al móvil cuando usted llegara.

—Muy bien, señor Hughes, llámelo. Y muchas gracias de nuevo.

Esa vez Itachi no le preguntó. Abrió la puerta que daba a la escalera y aguardó a que ella pasara delante. Sakura se detuvo ante el primer escalón y lo miró a la vez que exhalaba un suspiro.

—¿Tiene alguna fobia, detective?

Él vaciló y luego se encogió de hombros.

—No me gustan las alturas. —Decir eso era quedarse corto. De hecho, las grandes alturas le producían vértigo, pero eso era algo que nunca le había contado a absolutamente nadie—. ¿Quiere intentar curarme?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa que, aunque escueta e irónica, hizo que un cosquilleo recorriera la piel de Itachi. Lo atraía en muchos sentidos. El domingo le había parecido una rompecorazones sensual sin sentimientos, y había sentido un deseo tan intenso que hasta le había dolido. Ahora, de pie a su lado con el pelo sucio y el rostro sumamente pálido, lo atraía aún más. Tenía un fondo tierno y bondadoso, pero también más voluntad que la mayoría de los hombres que conocía. Al ver que Seward la tenía en sus manos y le apuntaba con la pistola, Itachi pensó que nunca se recobraría del susto.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja—. Aunque no sea verdad, aprecio el gesto. —Recorrió la mitad del tramo de escalera y se volvió para sentarse en un escalón y apoyar la cabeza en la barandilla metálica. Sendas manchas rojas teñían sus pálidas mejillas y su frente aparecía perlada de sudor. Respiró hondo y relajó la mano con que se sujetaba el abrigo al cuello. Este le cayó suelto por los hombros y dejó al descubierto la cicatriz que tanto se había esforzado por ocultar, pero ella parecía demasiado cansada para darse cuenta.

—Lo siento. No es normal que me canse tanto por subir cuatro escalones.

Él se sentó a su lado.

—No se preocupe. Lleva un día horroroso, es normal que esté cansada. Debió de haber tardado menos de cinco minutos en plantarse en casa de Seward.

—Me imagino que sí. En ese momento no pensaba en nada.

El hilo de voz con que habló alarmó a Itachi.

—¿Ha ido a comer?

—Sí, fui con Harrison.

—Se lo preguntaré de otra manera. ¿Ha tomado algún alimento?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—He picado unas cuantas galletas saladas. Harrison ha pedido estofado de cerdo, pero yo estaba demasiado alterada para comer. Supongo que me falta combustible y por eso estoy un poco decaída.

—No me diga.

Los labios de Sakura se curvaron ante el comentario y Itachi tuvo que volver a hacer un esfuerzo por controlarse.

—Déme un minuto más y me repondré. —Y, tal como prometía, al cabo de un minuto se puso en pie. Se quitó el abrigo y se lo tendió a Itachi—. ¿Podría llevarlo usted? Pesa mucho —dijo, y emprendió los escalones restantes con la tenaz concentración de un alpinista. Itachi la siguió a corta distancia con la intención de sujetarla si se caía, pero lo que no esperaba era que la perspectiva le proporcionara una maravillosa vista de su precioso trasero.

«Precioso», pensó mientras se moría de ganas de tocar las curvas que se contorneaban de forma tan tentadora a cada escalón. El instinto le decía que se adaptarían a la perfección a la palma de sus manos, y por un instante su imaginación se anticipó a los hechos y se inundó de pensamientos eróticos. Pensó en qué notaría si le rodeara las nalgas con las manos y la atrajera con fuerza hacia sí, en cómo ella se estremecería y gemiría hasta volverlo loco, en cómo se sentiría entre los brazos de él cuando el éxtasis le embargara la razón.

En lugar de estar temblando de miedo. De repente, la imagen se desvaneció y su cerebro recobró la lucidez. Ya sabía qué se sentía abrazándola cuando estaba aterrorizada. «Y para eso es para lo que estás aquí, Uchiha», se dijo con dureza al llegar a la planta donde ella vivía. Lo que tenía que hacer era protegerla y dejar de pensar en su culo.

Sakura lo condujo hasta el piso y se detuvo tras poner la mano en el tirador.

—Mis amigos querrán que me quede en casa para poder cuidarme. Les explicaré que usted me ha aconsejado que pase la noche en otro sitio debido a los periodistas. No diré nada de las cámaras.

De pronto, a Itachi lo asaltó la idea exacta de dónde debería pasar la noche. «Conmigo.» Y, para su sorpresa, no estaba pensando en el sexo. Por lo menos, no solo en eso. Su prioridad era mantenerla a salvo; luego, verla desnuda. Se las arregló para asentir con sobriedad.

—Será lo mejor.

Al entrar encontraron a los amigos de Sakura viendo las noticias. Ambos se pusieron en pie al instante. Kiba Carter atravesó el salón en dos zancadas y la rodeó con sus brazos. El gesto posesivo obligó a Itachi a apretar los dientes.

«Son solo amigos.» Sakura se lo había explicado y seguro que así lo creía, pero era evidente que el buen doctor Carter sentía algo totalmente distinto. El joven retrocedió con el semblante demudado.

—Santo Dios, Sakura, parece que hayas estado metida conmigo en el quirófano; hueles incluso peor. Qué tienes en el... —Se interrumpió al ver que Sakura se ponía rígida. La expresión horrorizada de Carter se volvió hacia Itachi, y este asintió, confirmándole lo que ya imaginaba.

Carter palideció.

—Entonces, es cierto.

—La sangre es de ella —afirmó Sakura débilmente—. Lo había salpicado y al cogerme...

Carter le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Ve a ducharte, cariño.

Ella se libró del abrazo con gesto todavía tenso.

—Enseguida, pero no lo haré aquí, Kiba.

Carter frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué no?

Itachi dio un paso adelante.

—¿Qué han dicho exactamente en las noticias?

—Que otro paciente de Sakura ha matado a su mujer y luego se ha suicidado. Y ya van tres —terció Ino Yamanaka. No se había movido ni un milímetro desde que se pusiera en pie—. Y que Sakura había contado a la prensa lo de su homosexualidad. —Alzó la barbilla y miró a Itachi a los ojos como desafiándolo a mostrarse en desacuerdo—. Pero nosotros sabemos que no es cierto.

—Él también lo sabe, Ino, pero algunos de mis pacientes tal vez piensen lo contrario —dijo Sakura, y Itachi, al ver que Yamanaka la miraba con expresión incómoda, recordó lo que la chica le había contado la noche anterior. «No creo que quiera seguir siendo mi abogada.» Su amiga y ella se habían peleado y el ambiente estaba enrarecido debido a todo lo que no eran capaces de decirse—. Voy a pasar la noche en un hotel. Cuando me instale, os diré dónde estoy.

Yamanaka asintió, tenía la mandíbula tensa.

—Supongo que es lo mejor. —Miró a Itachi con recelo—. ¿Sigues necesitando un abogado, Sakura?

—No. —La chica tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta—. Pero sí que necesito a mi amiga.

Al oírlo, Ino hizo lo mismo que había hecho Carter. Rodeó con sus brazos a Sakura y la estrechó durante un buen rato.

—Kiba tiene razón, Sakura—dijo al separarse—. Métete en la ducha; mientras, yo te haré la maleta.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—De verdad, prefiero ir directamente a un hotel. En cuanto salga de la ducha caeré rendida en la primera cama que encuentre.

Itachi notaba el bombeo constante de la sangre en su cabeza al ver a Sakura dirigirse a su dormitorio junto con su amiga abogada, ajena al hecho de haber expresado a la perfección todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que su excitada libido evocaba.

—Sabe que no lo ha hecho —dijo Carter, obligándolo a centrarse.

—No puedo decirle qué sé o dejo de saber —respondió Itachi en tono sereno, y en ese momento algo lo incitó a desviar la conversación hacia un terreno espinoso—. Aunque creo que usted está más implicado de lo que parece.

Carter, estupefacto, lo miró de hito en hito.

—Está mal de la cabeza.

—Entonces tengo suerte de que Sakura sea psiquiatra.

De súbito, Carter echó hacia atrás la cabeza y prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—Muy bueno, Uchiha. Por un momento ha conseguido engañarme. —Sin dejar de sonreír, sacudió

la cabeza—. ¿Piensa que Sakura y yo...? —Dejó la pregunta sin terminar—. Pues no. —Se puso completamente serio—. Pero es una de mis mejores amigas y no quiero que le hagan daño.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

—¿Corre peligro, detective?

—Ahora mismo, no. —Itachi encogió un hombro—. Solo trato de ser precavido.

Carter asintió.

—Ya lo veo. —De pronto, se dio media vuelta y abrió un cajón de una de las mesas auxiliares colocadas contra el respaldo del sofá. Itachi notó con ánimo sombrío que se sentía como en su propia casa. Carter extrajo una hoja de papel y escribió algo en ella; luego se la tendió a Itachi—. Aquí tiene mi dirección. También he anotado unos cuantos números de teléfono, por si hay alguna urgencia. Si necesita ayuda, llámeme, por favor.

Itachi echó un vistazo a la hoja.

—A usted o a Robin, ¿no?

—A cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Acudiremos a donde nos diga. —Carter vaciló y miró hacia el dormitorio antes de proseguir en voz más baja—. Su familia vive en Filadelfia.

—Ya me lo ha contado.

Carter arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿En serio? —Miró hacia atrás de nuevo—. ¿Le ha contado que no se hablan?

Itachi se descubrió mirando hacia el dormitorio, igual que Carter.

—No, solo me ha explicado que tiene cuatro hermanos. Por los nombres, parecen de la mafia.

Kiba sonrió.

—Su hermano Neji es policía. De los otros, uno es maestro, otro, artista y otro, arquitecto. Sakura es la pequeña. Con el único que aún se habla es con Neji. —La sonrisa de Carter se desvaneció—. Vino a verla el año pasado, cuando la agredieron.

—¿Sus padres no vinieron? —Itachi se quedó atónito.

—Ella no quiso que Neji les dijera nada. De todos modos, si Sakura necesita ayuda, avíselo. No me sé su teléfono de memoria pero si llama a casa, Robin o yo se lo daremos. Por favor, cuide de Sakura, detective. Es como de la familia.

—Lo haré. —Y en ese momento Itachi supo que cumpliría su palabra, costara lo que costase.

Las dos chicas salieron del dormitorio. Yamanaka asía una bolsa de viaje. Sakura llevaba puesta la ropa sucia, pero se había quitado los calcetines y se había puesto unas bambas de lona.

—Aquí tenemos a las señoritas —dijo Carter, e hizo un amplio ademán con el brazo—. Ino, voy en coche al hospital. ¿Quieres que de paso te deje en el bufete?

—No, yo también he traído el coche. —Le dio otro abrazo a Sakura—. Llámame en cuanto te hayas instalado. —Le entregó la bolsa a Itachi y se dispuso a salir del piso detrás de Carter.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta Sakura relajó los hombros. Abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla con gesto resuelto mientras recorría el espacio con la mirada en busca de alguna cámara.

—Tengo que ponerle comida al gato antes de marcharme.

Itachi la siguió hasta la cocina y apretó los dientes cuando ella se inclinó ante el armario que había debajo del fregadero; sin pretenderlo, volvía a torturarlo mostrándole su sinuoso trasero. Cerró los puños para combatir el deseo de tocarlo, aunque no pensaba hacerlo.

Por lo menos no allí, con las posibles cámaras filmando cada uno de sus movimientos. Ni tampoco en esos momentos en que sus ojos aún traslucían el pesar de los acontecimientos de la tarde. Para cuando ella se incorporó con una bolsa de comida de gato en la mano, Itachi había dominado su cuerpo y sus pensamientos.

Un precioso gatito pardo apareció en la cocina atraído por el ruido que su comida hacía al caer en el bol. Sakura lo cogió en brazos y apretó las mejillas contra su suave pelaje.

—Cuando estoy enferma esta minina no se aparta de mi lado. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, Bella, pero no puede ser. En los hoteles no te dejan entrar. Tendré que buscarte una residencia.

A Itachi le llevó menos de un segundo decidirse. No iba a pasar la noche en ningún hotel, ni tampoco iba a quedarse sola.

—¿Tiene una jaula para transportarla?

Ella lo miró perpleja.

—Sí. No le gusta nada.

—¿Quiere llevarla con usted?

—No puedo...

—Sakura, estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso. ¿Quiere o no quiere darse una ducha?

Ella alzó la barbilla y lo miró con ojos centelleantes.

—No me dé órdenes, Itachi. Ya he perdido bastante el control de mi vida en los últimos tres días

—dijo suspirando. Era evidente que se esforzaba por calmarse—. Sí, si es posible, me gustaría llevármela, ¿Conoce algún hotel en el que admitan gatos?

Él no estaba preparado para afrontar las ganas de poseerla que le entraron con solo oírla pronunciar su nombre.

—Sí, conozco un lugar. Vamos, iremos en su coche.

 _Martes, 14 de marzo, 18.30 horas._

Sakura estiró el cinturón de la pequeña prenda de una desconocida para atárselo a la cintura y recorrió con paso airado la corta distancia que separaba el baño de casa de Itachi Uchiha de la cocina, de donde procedía su voz profunda. El hombre estaba loco de remate. Eso era lo único que lo libraba de que lo matara.

Ya era bastante descabellado que la hubiera llevado allí, a su casa. Había prometido llevarla a un hotel.

«De hecho, me ha prometido llevarme a un lugar donde pudiera estar con Bella.»

Ya era bastante descabellado que la hubiera llevado allí, pero entrar a hurtadillas en el baño mientras se duchaba y quitarle la ropa...

«Y pensar que confiaba en él.»

Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina.

—Detective Uchiha... —De repente, dos cabezas se volvieron a mirarla y Sakura relajó un poco sus tensos hombros—. Hola, Karin.

La cuñada de Uchiha depositó con cuidado sobre la mesa el tazón que sostenía y frunció los labios.

—Cierra la boca si no quieres que entren moscas, Itachi.

Uchiha cerró la boca de golpe pero seguía teniendo los ojos fuera de las órbitas como si se hubiera tragado la lengua. Sakura, cohibida, se apretó más el cinturón y se subió las solapas de la bata para taparse la garganta; aunque a Uchiha no le habría ayudado en nada si de verdad estuviera ahogándose con la lengua.

Karin los observaba con atención y Sakura trató de no darle importancia al sofoco que le había teñido los pómulos de un rojo intenso.

—¿Has sido tú quien me ha dejado esto en el baño? —le preguntó.

Karin se succionó la parte interior de las mejillas.

—Pues sí. Encima de la cama de Itachi tienes más ropa. Hemos dejado allí a la gata. —Señaló el rottweiler que descansaba junto a los pies de Uchiha—. Dolly es un encanto, pero no quiero que tu gatita pase miedo.

Sakura asintió y lanzó una mirada cautelosa al gran perro que, según había observado al llegar, obedecía todas y cada una de las órdenes de Uchiha.

—Gracias. Pero ¿dónde está mi ropa, la que he traído en la bolsa?

—En el maletero del coche —respondió Karin.

—¿Y qué hace la ropa en el coche, Karin?

Su amiga miró hacia el otro extremo de la mesa.

—¿Itachi?

Uchiha examinaba con una concentración absoluta el contenido de su tazón.

—Vaya a cambiarse, Sakura. Karin le ha preparado té y un poco de sopa. Cuando salga le vendrá bien comer algo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, el terror había hecho desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Dígamelo ahora, Uchiha. Necesito saberlo.

Él suspiró.

—Entonces, siéntese.

Ella lo obedeció en silencio y tomó asiento al lado de Karin, quien le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

Uchiha la miró a los ojos con expresión seria y apesadumbrada.

—Naruto ha registrado su piso en cuanto nos hemos marchado.

Sakura contuvo la respiración.

—¿Y?

—Hay cámaras en todas las habitaciones.

Ella notó cómo la sangre dejaba de afluir a su rostro.

—¿En todas las habitaciones?

Él asintió.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Incluso en el baño? —Él se limitó a mirarla sin pronunciar palabra. No era necesario—. ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan allí?

—Naruto no lo sabe seguro. Más que las de los otros pisos, tal vez unos meses.

Alguien la había estado observando durante... meses. Notó que el estómago se le revolvía y tomó aire para tranquilizarse.

—¿Y por qué está la ropa en el coche?

—Naruto ha registrado el piso muy a fondo —explicó Uchiha—. Algunas de sus chaquetas tienen micrófonos cosidos en el forro.

Sakura, medio atontada, no era capaz más que de mirarlo sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Pero lo había oído bien. Notó un espasmo en los pulmones y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado hasta de respirar.

—¿Me está diciendo que alguien me espía allá adónde voy?

—No necesariamente —dijo él—. Depende de la distancia a la que se encuentre del receptor.

Sakura miró el techo. Su mente estaba invadida por demasiadas ideas para que ninguna cobrara sentido. Cámaras. Micrófonos. Receptores. Cuatro personas muertas. El techo empezó a dar vueltas y ella cerró los ojos deseando que la habitación se estuviera quieta. «No vas a vomitar. Conservarás la calma.»

—Así que tienen que examinar toda mi ropa.

—Eso me temo.

Karin le estrechó la mano.

—Itachi me ha llamado en cuanto Naruto le ha dado la noticia. Hemos llevado la bolsa con la ropa a tu coche. Naruto enviará un camión para remolcarlo. Luego revisarán el coche y la ropa. Le he pedido a Mikoto que vaya a Wal-Mart a comprarte unas cuantas cosas para salir del paso hasta que terminen.

El corazón de Sakura se llenó de gratitud.

—Qué amable por su parte, pero ¿quién es Mikoto?

—Mi madre —respondió Uchiha. La estaba observando mientras pensaba la respuesta. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y la mirada de sus ojos se había endurecido, con cierta desaprobación—. Le encanta ayudar, así que haga ver que está contenta con lo que le traiga.

Sakura lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo?

Karin se apartó de la mesa de un salto.

—Será mejor que te traiga la sopa, Sakura—dijo rápidamente—. ¿La quieres en un bol o en un tazón?

—Creo que en un bol —respondió ella sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Uchiha, con los nervios a flor de piel—. Dígame, detective, ¿por qué tendría que fingir que aprecio el amable gesto de su madre?

Uchiha no se pensó la respuesta dos veces.

—No dudo que lo aprecie, solo que resulta evidente que sus gustos se decantan por ropa más cara que la que venden en Wal-Mart, doctora. Eso es todo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—O sea que me considera una esnob.

Él no respondió, se limitó a permanecer sentado, mirándola fijamente con sus azules ojos. Ella aferró el delantero de la bata y se volvió hacia Karin, que se encontraba frente a los fogones sirviendo sopa en un bol.

—Cree que soy una esnob.

Por algún motivo, después de todo el pánico y el trajín del día, ese hecho le dolió. La avergonzó notar el repentino escozor de las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos y bajó la mirada al bol que Karin acababa de depositar frente a ella.

La mano de Karin en su espalda resultaba tranquilizadora.

—Es sopa de sobre, pero es más que lo que me parece que has comido en todo el día, o sea, nada, así que cómetela. —Entonces Karin la sorprendió al extender el brazo hasta el otro lado de la mesa y propinarle a Uchiha un manotazo en la cabeza—. Y no es ninguna esnob, ¿te queda claro?

Él se frotó la coronilla.

—Mierda, Karin, me has hecho daño.

—Esa era mi intención. Me voy a casa. Sasuke tiene guardia esta noche y Izumi se ha quedado a cuidar de Kara. Es hora de que la niña se vaya a dormir, además mañana Izumi tiene que ir a la escuela. Tómate la sopa, Sakura, luego ve a ponerte los pantalones de chándal que he dejado encima de la cama de Itachi. En una media hora Mikoto te traerá unos cuantos tejanos. —Se detuvo frente a la puerta y se volvió con cara de preocupación—. Itachi, ¿le pasa algo a Izumi?

A través de las pestañas, Sakura vio que Uchiha se estremecía, aunque el movimiento resultó casi imperceptible.

—Que yo sepa no, ¿por qué?—preguntó.

Karin se encogió de hombros.

—Parece preocupada. No me ha contado nada, pero creo que tiene algún problema.

—Hablaré con ella —dijo él en tono tenso, y se levantó para cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo, no se volvió cuando Karin hubo salido. El silencio de la cocina intensificó su estado de ánimo. Estaba enfadado. No había vuelto a mostrarse así desde la primera noche, en el escenario del... suicidio.

Sakura bajó los ojos a la sopa. «Cuando aún me creía una asesina.» Al menos, había cambiado de opinión. Ahora solo la consideraba una esnob y una arrogante.

Lo que pensara de ella debería traerla sin cuidado, pero no era así. Se sentía demasiado cansada para disimular. Se encorvó sobre la sopa. Le temblaba la mano, y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba sin comer más de un día entero. La última vez había sido en el Blue Lemon de Robin. La verdad era que estaba empezando a aborrecer la sopa.

El sonido del fuerte suspiro de Uchiha hizo que alzara los ojos. La estaba mirando fijamente, por debajo de la barbilla. Poco a poco, ella levantó la cabeza y se olvidó de la sopa. El centelleo de sus ojos no se debía únicamente al enfado. En ellos se captaba también deseo, auténtico y puro deseo. El pulso martilleaba los oídos de Sakura mientras él permanecía allí plantado, con un músculo de la mandíbula temblándole. De repente, se volvió de espaldas y al hablar lo hizo sin apenas voz y con la respiración fatigosa.

—Voy al garaje. Cuando termine de comer y de vestirse, iremos a su consulta y nos encontraremos con Naruto. Quiere registrarlo todo, incluida la cámara de seguridad. Ven aquí, Dolly.

Sakura se quedó perpleja al verlo desaparecer por otra puerta con el perro obedientemente pegado a sus talones. El pulso que martilleaba en su cabeza se suavizó, y cuando bajó la mirada un súbito rubor hizo arder sus mejillas. Al inclinarse sobre el bol, la bata se había abierto más de lo que cualquiera consideraría decente. Por si no había bastante con que la considerara una esnob, ahora pensaría que era una putilla barata. Le había visto las tetas más que nadie después de

Phillip. Menudo cabrón.

Más que nadie, a excepción de quien hubiera estado espiándola en su propia casa, que se las habría visto del todo y además llevaba meses haciéndolo. Otro cabrón.

Pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Karin tenía razón, necesitaba comer y lo hizo con aplicación.

«Cámaras.» Se estremeció. «En mi propia casa.» El imaginarse a sí misma en páginas pornográficas de internet hizo que estuviera a punto de vomitar la sopa que acababa de comerse.

Con todo, aún era peor tener cámaras en la consulta, y micrófonos en las chaquetas. La intimidad de todos sus pacientes había sido violada sin escrúpulos, habían utilizado la información confidencial en contra de ella.

Apartó el bol. Cuanto antes supiera cuál era el alcance de todo aquello, mucho mejor, pensó, y se dispuso a ir en busca de los pantalones de Karin con la esperanza de que fueran más grandes que la bata.

 _Martes, 14 de marzo, 18.55 horas._

Dolly, que estaba sentada a su lado, se levantó y gruñó bajito. Medio segundo después Sakura apareció en la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Itachi levantó de golpe la vista de la motocicleta y se sintió aliviado al ver que iba vestida normal. Las prendas eran de Karin y seguían quedándole bastante pequeñas pero por suerte cubrían las principales partes de su cuerpo. No tenía claro que pudiera resistir volver a verle los pechos, aunque eran tan bellos como se los había imaginado: tersos, redondos y firmes. Había tenido que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartar la vista, para evitar meter las manos por debajo de la bata y comprobar qué se sentía exactamente al tocarlos.

Completamente excitado e irritado, dejó la llave inglesa que había estado utilizando para extraer un tornillo oxidado del chasis de la moto.

—Claro. Está en su casa, pero mire dónde pone las manos. Está todo muy sucio.

Ella examinó la moto desde tres metros de distancia.

—¿Un nuevo proyecto?

Él dirigió una mirada complacida al vehículo. Cualquier cosa antes que mirarla a ella.

—Tal vez. Depende de lo que encuentre cuando me meta. —Enseguida lamentó el desacierto con que había elegido las palabras. Y había para lamentarlo, porque por mucho que la deseara sabía que nunca sería suya.

Antes ella se había quedado helada al descubrir que no pensaba llevarla a ningún hotel, pero no discutió. Se limitó a entrar en su casa sin pronunciar palabra y dirigirse al baño, con arrogancia. Itachi tenía que admitir que aquello le había molestado. Pensaba que ella agradecería no encontrarse en una impersonal habitación de hotel, pero se había equivocado. Y encima, al verla vestida con la bata de Karin había sentido una fuerte atracción, por lo que tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que ella vivía en Michigan Avenue y él compraba en Wal-Mart. Suponía que se enfadaría un poco, pero no pensaba que se ofendiera. No pretendía ofenderla.

Sakura estaba de espaldas, escrutando las fotografías del Camaro que Itachi había tomado en distintos momentos del proceso de reparación.

—Así que es un manitas. —Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo—. Arregla coches, motos. —Se volvió del todo y señaló con la cabeza la motocicleta—. Mi hermano también tiene una de esas. Corren mucho.

Itachi recordó lo que le había explicado Carter, que Sakura no se hablaba con su familia.

—¿Qué hermano? ¿Dino, Tino, Gino o Neji?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Neji. Es la oveja negra de la familia. Tenía a mi madre preocupadísima, siempre zumbando por la ciudad sobre dos ruedas como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Mi madre también estaría preocupada si lo supiera.

—Ya. Ocultándole cositas a mamá, ¿eh? Debería darle vergüenza, detective.

Itachi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Piensa chivarse?

—No, sé guardar secretos. —La sonrisa se desvaneció—. Qué pena que a partir de mañana nadie se lo crea.

Él no supo qué responder, así que no dijo nada. Tomó un trapo y se limpió las manos grasientas.

—¿Qué le ha hecho pensar que iba a ofender a su madre?

Itachi suspiró.

—No quería decir eso. No lo he hecho expresamente. Mire, usted lleva otro ritmo de vida y compra la ropa en tiendas exclusivas. Si hasta tiene un Mercedes, por el amor de Dios. —«Mientras que yo reparo la capota del Camaro con cinta de sellado»—. Su piso cuesta cinco veces lo que esta casa. —Extendió mucho los brazos—. Mi madre no sabe nada de moda ni de tiendas caras, pero tiene muy buen corazón y no quiero que hieran sus sentimientos.

—¿Por quién habla, detective, por su madre o por usted?

Él lanzó el trapo al cubo de la ropa sucia, molesto porque había dado en el clavo.

—No pensará psicoanalizarme por eso, ¿verdad? —Ella puso mala cara ante el tono que Itachi no pretendía que sonara tan sarcástico—. Lo siento. El comentario sobra. ¿Está lista para salir?

—Pensaba que teníamos que esperar a que su madre me trajera la ropa.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—Bien, puede esperar en la cocina. Yo tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas por aquí.

—Enseguida me iré. —Cruzó el garaje sorteando las piezas que él había quitado de la moto y se detuvo justo cuando solo esta los separaba. Se encontraba lo bastante cerca para poder tocarla, lo bastante cerca para notar el dulce aroma de su piel más que el olor a grasa de los motores. Lo bastante cerca para advertir que el pulso le latía con fuerza en el hueco de la garganta—. Pero antes me gustaría dejar claras unas cuantas cosas, detective. No soy ninguna esnob, y tampoco tengo por costumbre ofender a las personas que tratan de ayudarme. De niña, me moría por la ropa de Wal-Mart. Mi madre tenía dos empleos para poder vestir con ropas de segunda mano a cinco niños. Si estrenaba algo era porque yo misma me lo hacía. Sé muy bien el valor que tiene el dinero. —Se interrumpió, tenía la mandíbula tensa—. El Mercedes lo he heredado, y el piso también. Me gusta conducir mi coche y vivir donde vivo. Tengo un buen trabajo y me gano bien la vida. —Apretó los dientes—. Bueno, me la ganaba.

—Sakura...

—No he terminado. No pienso disculparme ante usted ni ante nadie por llevar la vida que llevo, pero de ninguna manera permitiré que utilice mis cosas para hacerme pasar por lo que no soy.

Él sintió la necesidad de defenderse.

—Usted no quería venir aquí.

Ella alzó los ojos con gesto de exasperación.

—Pues claro que no. Estaba hecha una porquería, con el pelo lleno de sangre y sesos. Tal vez usted vea cosas así a diario, detective, pero yo no. No he podido darme una ducha en mi casa porque un puto asesino se dedica a vigilarme de noche y de día. Ni siquiera he podido decirle que prefería ir a un hotel porque tengo miedo de que el muy cabrón también me haya puesto un micrófono en el coche. Solo quería ir a un sitio donde pudiera asearme sin tener que ponerle a nadie el baño patas arriba. —Dejó escapar el suspiro que había estado conteniendo. El arrepentimiento le calmó los nervios—. Siento haber sido tan desagradable antes. Usted me ha ofrecido su casa y yo he sido muy grosera.

Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día, su conducta era totalmente comprensible, y además él se había portado como un imbécil.

—Lo siento. Me he vuelto a equivocar con usted. Pensaba que... —Se encogió de hombros, incómodo—. Pensaba que me consideraba un muerto de hambre.

—Pues ya ve que no —dijo ella con sobriedad—. Yo nunca haría una cosa así.

La furia, la confusión y la ofensa se desvanecieron, y el silencio que siguió se llenó de gratitud.

—Gracias.

—Por cierto, me gusta mucho su baño. —Los labios de ella se curvaron hacia arriba—. La cenefa de patitos es muy mona.

Él notó que le ardían las mejillas.

—Ya estaba puesta cuando compré la casa. A veces cuido a mis sobrinitos, y como a ellos les gusta la dejé.

—Qué bonito. —La sonrisa se desvaneció—. Lo digo de verdad, aunque hace unos días no pensaba lo mismo.

Él hinchió el pecho.

—No le di muchos motivos para que pensara otra cosa.

—Cumplía con su deber. —Alzó la barbilla—. Y lo comprendo.

Estaba siendo sincera con él, dejaba las cosas claras. El no podía por menos que hacer lo mismo.

—Hay algo más que eso. Hace unos días estaba empeñado en detestarla. —Ella dio un respingo y retrocedió un paso, pero él se estiró por encima de la moto y la asió por el brazo para que se quedara donde estaba—. Aún no he terminado. —La fue soltando hasta que su mano le rodeó sin fuerza la muñeca—. Creía que no le preocupaba nada ni nadie. Pero era incapaz de mirarla sin desearla, y eso aún me parecía más detestable.

Itachi observó que la marcada cicatriz de su cuello se movía al tragar saliva.

—Ya. ¿Ha terminado? —Su tono sonó autoritario. En otro momento Itachi habría tachado su actitud de desdeñosa y altanera.

Sin embargo, notó en su muñeca que el pulso se le aceleraba y eso lo animó a continuar.

—No del todo. Era más fácil no desearla cuando le echaba la culpa de que Green hubiera quedado en libertad. Luego descubrí que había ayudado a meter en la cárcel a unos cuantos criminales, algunos incluso peores que él.

—Solo hago mi trabajo, detective.

—También era más fácil no desearla cuando pensaba que podría ser la asesina. Resultaba más práctico pensar que era fría y cruel. Pero ayer, cuando llegó a casa del señor Winslow, dejé de pensar así.

—Siento no poder ayudarlo más —dijo ella en tono formal.

Itachi sonrió y se llevó su muñeca a los labios ante la mirada de asombro de ella.

—El corazón le late muy deprisa —musitó.

Sakura abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ni una palabra. Entonces él, alentado, le besó la mano justo en el punto donde notaba su pulso acelerado y luego la colocó abierta sobre su pecho. Al principio ella quiso retirarla, pero enseguida se dejó llevar y extendió los dedos sobre el corazón de él.

Una sonrisilla pícara asomó a los labios de Sakura.

—El suyo también late deprisa.

—Ya lo sé. Últimamente me pasa mucho. —Sonrió con tristeza—. Y no siempre por motivos tan agradables.

—Siento no poder ayudarlo más —repitió, esta vez con un hilo de voz.

«Eso ya lo veremos.»

—Mi última esperanza era creer que podía odiarla por ser de buena familia.

—¿Y qué hubiera tenido eso de malo?

Él la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Las chicas de buena familia tienen gustos caros. Les gustan los restaurantes selectos y las joyas.

Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron casi imperceptiblemente, como siempre.

—¿Y qué?

Él apretó la mandíbula.

—Yo no puedo permitirme... —Se interrumpió al ver que ella le lanzaba una peligrosa mirada de advertencia y que con los dedos tensos aferraba su camisa.

—Ten cuidado, Itachi. Seguro que no quieres volver a decir algo que no piensas. —Tiró de su camisa y lo hizo agacharse hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura. Con la mano que tenía libre, se asió a la moto y se inclinó hacia delante—. No soy una cualquiera a quien los hombres mantienen. Yo me mantengo sola. Si me apetece ir a cenar a un restaurante caro, voy y punto. Si en vez de eso me da la gana de quedarme en casa y cocinar, ceno tan bien o mejor. Y si se me antoja una joya, me la compro. ¿Está todo claro?

Por un momento Itachi no pudo más que mirarla, fascinado. Entonces entrelazó los dedos con su pelo húmedo e hizo lo que tanto ansiaba hacer: apretar los labios de ella contra los suyos. Ella recorrió más de la mitad de la distancia que los separaba; soltó la camisa y lo tomó por la nuca para atraerlo hacia sí. Y sus labios, ardientes y anhelantes además de todo lo que Itachi había imaginado de ellos, se abrieron sin vacilación bajo los de él. Cuando él quiso penetrar más en su boca, ella emitió un sonido gutural que denotaba placer y disgusto al mismo tiempo. Se inclinó hacia delante y la motocicleta se tambaleó haciendo que Dolly saliera corriendo.

Sakura se echó hacia atrás y colocó ambas manos sobre el manillar para estabilizarla. Su agitada respiración hacía subir y bajar sus senos. Tenía los labios húmedos y sus pezones aparecían claramente erectos bajo la ceñida sudadera. Alzó la barbilla con gesto retador, como si lo desafiara a parar, y Itachi tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por tragar saliva. Rodeó la motocicleta con los ojos clavados en los de ella. No dijo nada. Se limitó a abrazarla y colocar la boca a su misma altura, y rezó por que fuera capaz de retomar lo que había dejado en suspenso.

Dio gracias al cielo cuando los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello y sus labios volvieron a abrirse ante él. La pasión se dejó sentir de nuevo, vehemente. Salvaje. Él extendió las manos sobre la espalda de ella y empezó a moverlas arriba y abajo mientras ella se pegaba más a él hasta aplastar el busto contra su pecho. Con un agradable gemido, ella se puso de puntillas y empezó a torturarlo con el contoneo de sus caderas, todavía demasiado bajas para satisfacer a ninguno de los dos. A Itachi el cuerpo estaba a punto de estallarle y sentía las manos demasiado vacías.

Se retiró lo necesario para que ambos pudieran respirar. Ella, pegada a la mejilla de él, emitía pequeños jadeos, y con cada uno su pasión crecía más, se encendía más.

—Quiero tocarte —murmuró él contra su boca—. Déjame tocarte.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás mostrando la parte delantera de su cuello, y él aprovechó la oportunidad para cubrirle la piel de ardientes besos de su boca entreabierta.

—¿Dónde?

Él se quedó helado.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Te he preguntado dónde —su murmullo fue muy quedo—. ¿Dónde quieres tocarme?

Él encajó el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de ella y se estremeció.

—Por Dios, Sakura.

Ella quitó los brazos de su cuello y le rodeó el rostro con las manos.

—Lo pregunto en serio. —A Itachi le sorprendió la falta de confianza en sí misma que observó en sus ojos—. Dime dónde. Por favor —pronunció la súplica con un grave susurro y Itachi recordó lo que Hoshigaki le había dicho. Tenía novio y la dejó. La engañó. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía un hombre siquiera plantearse una cosa así?

Pero Itachi sabía que más importante que resolver sus dudas era hacer desaparecer la expresión de vulnerabilidad de sus ojos. La manera en que se comportara durante los minutos siguientes serviría para reforzar la confianza en sí misma o para acabar de hundirla en un día que ya había resultado absolutamente infernal. ¿Que dónde quería tocarla? Madre de Dios. Más bien tendría que preguntarle dónde no quería tocarla.

—En todas partes —salió del paso—. Donde tú me dejes. —Deslizó las manos por su espalda y las apretó contra su trasero—. Aquí. —Ella cerró los ojos y puso las manos sobre sus hombros mientras él masajeaba con los dedos sus carnes prietas por encima de la delgada tela de los pantalones. A pesar de la actitud pasiva, el cuerpo de ella revelaba una sutil tensión y su rostro traslucía deseo mientras él la acariciaba una y otra vez. Levantó una mano hasta uno de sus senos y la cerró alrededor, sopesándolo—. Aquí. —Pasó el pulgar por encima de su duro pezón y al hacerlo ella irguió la espalda. A él le ocurrió lo mismo. Y como no confiaba en poder dejarlo ahí, alzó las manos hasta rodearle con ellas las mejillas y le dio un beso en la frente—. Eres muy guapa, Sakura.

Ella abrió los ojos, tenía la mirada ensombrecida por el deseo insatisfecho.

—¿Por qué paras?

Él contuvo un gemido.

—Porque has tenido un día horrible y no pienso aprovecharme de ti. No me mires así —le pidió cuando la duda apareció de nuevo en sus ojos. Entonces aferró su trasero, la alzó a la vez que la atraía hacia sí y se estremeció al frotar el cuerpo de ella contra la punta de su erección una vez, y otra, y otra más antes de separarse y bajarla al suelo—. Créeme —dijo con tristeza—, parar es lo último que me apetece en estos momentos. Pero no quiero presionarte, dadas las circunstancias.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, sus ojos traslucían a la vez excitación y recelo y su rostro se sonrojó.

—¿Qué circunstancias?

Él volvió a suspirar.

—Soy el primero desde... él, ¿verdad?

—Así que ya lo sabes. —Su mirada se endureció—. Lo del cabrón de Phillip.

—Phillip fue un imbécil, Sakura. Me da igual qué motivos tuviera para hacer lo que hizo. —Le pasó los dedos por la mejilla con suavidad—. Aunque tengo que decir que me alegro de que se haya quitado de en medio. Para ciertas cosas, tres son multitud. —Le estampó un beso en los labios en el preciso momento en que Dolly empezaba a gruñir.

Itachi se puso alerta al instante. Escondió a Sakura tras de sí y se agachó para extraer su pistola de reserva de la funda del tobillo. La puerta de la cocina se entreabrió y una familiar cabeza de pelo castaño se asomó por la rendija. Itachi bajó la mano con que empuñaba la pistola al instante.

—Joder, mamá.

Ella lo miró con mala cara.

—No digas palabrotas, Itachi. Y aparta eso.

Él bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento —dijo. Percibió la risita disimulada de Sakura tras de sí y cayó en la cuenta de que solo la había oído reírse dos veces. Llevaba muchos malos momentos en pocos días. Se alegraba de hacerla reír, aunque fuera a su costa.

Su madre sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Tú debes de ser la amiga de Karin. Te he traído ropa. Karin ha mirado lo que tenías y me ha dicho las tallas. Espero que todo te vaya bien.

Sakura se situó al lado de Itachi con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Gracias por tomarse tantas molestias, señora Uchiha. Es muy amable. —Se dirigió hacia la madre de Uchiha con cuidado de no tropezar con las piezas de la motocicleta—. Itachi me estaba enseñando la casa.

—Seguro que estaba presumiendo de moto nueva —comentó en tono áspero, y Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—No te olvides de que yo no he dicho nada de nada, Uchiha. —Le abrió la puerta a la mujer y con gesto irónico se volvió a mirar la pistola que él aún sostenía en la mano, tapándole la entrepierna—. Parece que estemos en Navidad, señora Uchiha.

—Se romperá la crisma con ese trasto —advirtió la madre de Itachi cuando Sakura la acompañó a la cocina.

Itachi se quedó mirando la puerta. Luego se echó a reír mientras andaba de un lado a otro del garaje, cojeando. Casi le da algo al agacharse para extraer la pistola con una erección de narices, pero el hecho de oír reír a Sakura había hecho la sensación más soportable. Más sereno, se dispuso a entrar en casa para telefonear a Naruto Uzumaki. Tenían que encontrarse con la policía científica en la consulta de Sakura. Cuanto antes pararan los pies al asesino, antes podría Sakura retomar su vida. «Y de algún modo, eso también me afecta a mí.»

 **CAPITULO 10 LISTO GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	12. CAPITULO 11

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 11**

 _Martes, 14 de marzo, 19.45 horas._

Sakura observó la capota reparada del Camaro de Uchiha y rezó por que la cinta resistiera, ya que volvía a llover. Sin embargo, no osó pronunciar palabra por si él volvía a tacharla de esnob.

«Alguien le ha hecho daño», pensó.

Esa persona debía de haber convertido el dinero en un problema y le habría hecho sentir que no estaba a la altura. Se mordió el labio inferior. Si una mujer consideraba que no estaba a la altura, era obvio que no lo había besado. Incluso ejerciendo un férreo autocontrol la había dejado impresionada. Sin duda había actuado con acierto. No le convenía enredarse con él ni con nadie, por lo menos ese día. Pero le había hecho bien saber que resultaba atractiva, y no habría sabido cuánto la deseaba Itachi si no la hubiera estrechado entre sus brazos.

Se preguntó quién sería la mujer que le había hecho daño y que atribuía más valor al dinero que a su persona. Pero no le parecía apropiado preguntárselo, por lo menos de momento. No obstante, el silencio estaba empezando a pesarle.

—Me cae bien tu madre.

Itachi la miró un momento y luego volvió la vista hacia la húmeda y oscura carretera.

—Le cae bien a todo el mundo. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. Gracias de todos modos. Se ha puesto más contenta que unas pascuas al ver que te gustaba todo lo que había comprado.

Sakura palpó el suave jersey que llevaba puesto.

—Yo habría elegido las mismas cosas. Gracias por pedirle que me comprara jerséis de cuello alto.

—De nada.

Sakura exhaló un suspiro.

—Y gracias por controlar la situación. No suelo arrojarme en los brazos de un hombre de ese modo.

Él no respondió, pero gracias a la tenue luz de los faros de los coches con los que se cruzaban ella vio que su mandíbula se tensaba. Luego suspiró.

—Sakura, si tratas de disculparte, no lo hagas. Y no creas que porque esta noche me haya controlado la próxima vez también lo haré.

A Sakura se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—¿La próxima vez?

La mirada de él fue rápida pero directa.

—Habrá una próxima vez, Sakura.

Ella se arrellanó en el asiento con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Muy bien.

La breve risa de Itachi fue todo cuanto se oyó hasta que estacionó el coche en la plaza de aparcamiento de que ella disponía en el edificio donde tenía la consulta. Sakura se apeó y miró extrañada.

—Está el coche de Harrison. Qué raro, nunca se queda a trabajar hasta tan tarde. —De pronto, el estómago le dio un vuelco—. Oh, no. —Corrió hacia la escalera, con Uchiha siguiéndola de cerca, y se encontró con que Naruto los estaba esperando en ella, delante de la consulta.

Uchiha tomó las llaves que Sakura sostenía en sus manos temblorosas, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. Inmediatamente su figura bloqueó el paso.

—No entres.

Ella estiró el cuello para mirar y se quedó sin respiración.

—Dios mío. —El despacho de Temari era un completo caos. Su ordenador estaba hecho pedazos. Revistas y libros hechos trizas tapizaban el suelo. Alguien había arrancado la puerta de madera de la cámara acorazada. No obstante, la cámara en sí estaba cerrada.

Uchiha y Naruto entraron despacio, empuñando sus armas.

—¡Policía! —La voz de Uchiha repercutió contra las paredes; luego se hizo el silencio.

Sakura señaló la puerta de Harrison, un poco entreabierta. Él siempre cerraba con llave.

—Itachi, por favor, echa un vistazo al despacho de Harrison.

Este abrió la puerta de par en par.

—Dentro no se ve a nadie, Sakura. Pero ha habido una pelea de narices. —Los armarios estaban destrozados y el sofá hecho jirones. El monitor del ordenador de Harrison se había caído al suelo y la pantalla se había roto.

Naruto abrió la puerta del despacho de Sakura.

—El tuyo está igual, Sakura. Alguien ha entrado a buscar algo.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Cámaras de vídeo?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. Esto está hecho un desastre y quien colocó las videocámaras fue muy meticuloso. ¿Dijiste que no guardabas ningún historial en el despacho?

—No. Están todos en la cámara acorazada.

Justo el espacio que Uchiha estaba escrutando con suma atención.

—Naruto, ven aquí. —Señaló una de las pesadas bisagras y a Sakura se le heló la sangre.

El extremo de la pieza estaba teñido de marrón oscuro. Era sangre seca. Naruto se volvió a mirar a Sakura.

—Ven y ábrela, pero ten cuidado, está todo lleno de cristales.

Ella asintió con gesto trémulo, y se esforzó por recobrar la firmeza del pulso mientras marcaba la combinación y accionaba el tirador. Entonces dio un grito ahogado. Todos los archivadores habían sido extraídos de los estantes, las carpetas estaban abiertas y las cajas, volcadas. El suelo estaba cubierto de papel, en algunas zonas el grosor era de hasta quince centímetros. Debajo de una de las estanterías el papel estaba amontonado y cubría un bulto alargado. Del tamaño de un hombre.

—Harrison. —Con el corazón desbocado, Sakura se arrodilló y al retirar el papel dejó al descubierto una cabeza de pelo blanco veteado de sangre. Sakura destapó el rostro de su amigo y puso los dedos sobre su carótida. Contuvo el aliento hasta que notó su pulso. Era débil, pero lo había.

Uchiha se acuclilló a su lado.

—¿Está vivo?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, pero le ha ido de poco. Ayúdame a quitar de en medio todo este papel. Necesito ver si tiene alguna herida más. ¡Cuidado! No lo muevas. —Desde el despacho se oían las interferencias de la radio de Naruto, que estaba pidiendo una ambulancia. Mientras, Uchiha destapó por completo al hombre y echó el papel a un lado—. La cabeza aún le sangra —observó—. Me hace falta algo para cortar la hemorragia.

—¿Hay algún botiquín? —le preguntó Uchiha.

—En la taquilla. —Sakura buscó a tientas las llaves, entonces recordó que aún las tenía Itachi—. Es una de las llaves medianas. La número sesenta. Gracias.

Uchiha le dio un apretoncito en el hombro y salió a toda prisa.

Harrison gimió y abrió los ojos con esfuerzo.

—Sakura.

Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras seguía palpando su cuerpo en busca de otras heridas.

—Tranquilo, Harrison. Ya estoy aquí. Vamos a llevarte a que te curen.

—Sakura. —La asió casi sin fuerza por la manga.

Al no encontrar más heridas externas, Sakura avanzó a gatas hasta situarse delante de su rostro y se inclinó para acercarse a él.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Uno de tus pacientes. Estaba en el coche y me ha atacado por sorpresa. Llevaba un cuchillo.

El corazón de Sakura omitió un latido.

—Lo siento.

—Calla y escucha, Sakura. Cogió su historial, y dijo... —Volvió a hacer una mueca—. Dijo que no quería que... fueras contando sus secretos por ahí, que antes... te mataría.

Ella empezó a desabrocharle el abrigo a tientas; luego, volvió la cabeza y prosiguió la tarea mirando lo que hacía.

—Iré con cuidado, Harrison. Te lo prometo.

Uchiha se arrodilló a su lado y abrió el botiquín con pulso firme. Le tendió una gasa.

—¿Qué paciente es, doctor Kabuto?

A Harrison le temblaron los labios al tratar de esbozar una patética sonrisa que atenazó el corazón de Sakura.

—Uno que está loco... supongo.

El hombre arrugó el entrecejo.

—No lo he visto por aquí... últimamente. Es joven. Lleva un peinado peculiar y tiene las orejas muy grandes. —Su tos era bronca—. Joder, cómo duele.

—¿Dónde? —Sakura apartó de su mente la descripción y se centró por completo en Harrison. Acabó de desabrocharle el abrigo y luego hizo lo propio con la camisa. Y al verle el torso se estremeció. Estaba lleno de moratones y tenía muy mal aspecto—. ¿Dónde te duele?

Él trató de sonreír de nuevo.

—Más bien dirás dónde no me duele. —Cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido—. Me duelen las costillas, la espalda. Ese tipo quería que le abriera la cámara y como me resistía... me ha dado una buena paliza. Al final he tenido que decirle cómo... —El estertor que salió de su boca no presagiaba nada bueno—. Llama a Flo. Dile...

A Sakura le costaba tragar saliva.

—La llamaré, Harrison. Nos encontraremos con ella en el hospital.

—Dile que la quiero.

Sakura notó que se le ponían los ojos llorosos al presionar la gasa limpia contra la sangre de la herida.

—No seas tonto, Harrison. Se lo dirás tú mismo. Solo tienes una herida un poco aparatosa en la cabeza.

Él se limitó a mirarla y Sakura notó que sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Los oscuros cardenales indicaban una gran hemorragia interna que resultaría bastante más difícil de cortar.

—¿Quién es Flo? —preguntó Uchiha con voz queda.

—Su esposa. ¿Puedes llamarla? Tengo el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. El número está archivado como «Kabuto casa». Dile que vaya al hospital. Aquí dentro no hay cobertura.

Él asintió, le dio otro apretoncito en el hombro y tomó el móvil.

Harrison resollaba.

—Ese policía amigo tuyo... es muy guapo.

Sakura pestañeó y se enjugó los ojos. Luego se limpió las húmedas mejillas con el hombro.

—Chis.

—Os he visto juntos en las noticias. Es casi tan guapo como yo —bromeó, y Sakura soltó una risa que más bien sonó a sollozo.

—Silencio, ancianito —respondió ella en tono suave—. Guárdate tu encanto para Flo.

Él abrió mucho los ojos y la miró con una mezcla de apremio y dolor.

—Díselo, Sakura. Por favor.

Ella le acarició la mejilla.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo. —Entonces él se tranquilizó. Resollaba tan fuerte que parecía que respirara a través de un pañuelo de papel. Era muy mala señal.

Uchiha había regresado junto a Sakura y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Los médicos han llegado, Sakura. Vamos a dejar que hagan su trabajo.

Aturdida, Sakura vio cómo se llevaban a Harrison. Uchiha permaneció todo el rato detrás de ella, con las manos en sus hombros. Al fin le dio la vuelta; los ojos azules que un día la habían mirado con gesto acusador impedían ahora que se desmoronara.

—No es culpa tuya —dijo.

—Tiene el pulmón perforado —sollozó ella, sin prestarle atención—. ¿Se lo he dicho a los médicos?

Él la zarandeó suavemente.

—Sí, se lo has dicho. Tranquilízate, necesito que pienses. —Le oprimió los hombros con fuerza—. Sakura.

Ella pestañeó y relajó los hombros.

—¿Qué?

—¿De quién hablaba? Joven, con un peinado peculiar y grandes orejas. Dijo que no había venido por aquí últimamente.

Ella cerró los ojos y en su mente se dibujó el rostro del hombre. Qué fácil parecía. Solo tenía que decir su nombre y lo encerrarían. Recibiría su castigo. Parecía muy fácil, pero no podía hacerlo.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Cómo que no puedes decírmelo?

Ella abrió los ojos y vio la seria mirada de incredulidad de él.

—Si me equivoco y no es él habré revelado la identidad de un paciente sin necesidad.

Él bajó las manos y retrocedió.

—¿Bromeas?

Sakura miró a su alrededor, le temblaban las rodillas pero no había ningún lugar donde sentarse.

—Ojalá.

—Ya has oído lo que ha dicho tu amigo. Quienquiera que haya sido ha amenazado con matarte.

Sakura, cansada, se acercó a la pared y se apoyó en ella.

—Ya lo he oído. —Estaba casi segura de que sabía a quién se refería Harrison. Joven, corpulento, mezquino. Uno de los pocos pacientes que verdaderamente la habían asustado. «Me mataría sin pensarlo dos veces.» Notó el llanto inminente en su garganta y, no dispuesta a sucumbir, tragó saliva—. Tengo miedo, ¿sabes? —musitó con la voz quebrada.

Uchiha se apoyó a su lado en la pared y le alzó la barbilla con un dedo.

—Pues dime quién es —susurró—. Nadie lo sabrá, te lo prometo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque se sentía muy tentada de hablar. Tentada de arrojarse en sus brazos y dejar que él la abrazara fuerte.

—No puedo. Hoy mismo me han acusado de no respetar el secreto profesional, pero yo sé que no tienen razón. Si te digo quién es, la tendrán.

—Sakura, nadie lo sabrá.

—Yo sí. —Apartó la vista. «Y tú también.»

El equipo de Naruto acababa de llegar y Sakura observó aturdida cómo Uchiha los guiaba hasta la cámara acorazada.

—Naruto no puede acceder a los archivos sin una orden judicial, Itachi.

Con la mandíbula tensa, Uchiha asintió.

—No toques nada hasta que no consigamos una orden judicial, Naruto —le gritó.

Naruto asomó la cabeza.

—No pensaba hacerlo. Hemos cubierto de reactivo los estantes y las paredes. Si solo hay tres personas que habitualmente tengan acceso a la cámara, será muy fácil descartar sus huellas y descubrir las del intruso.

—Suponiendo que no llevara guantes —observó Uchiha.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Soy optimista por naturaleza.

Uchiha se volvió hasta apoyarse de espaldas en la pared y luego miró a Sakura.

—¿Puedes por lo menos darme una pista?

Ella vaciló un momento y luego asintió.

—Si conseguís alguna huella podéis utilizar el AFIS para identificarlo.

—Así que tiene antecedentes.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa desprovista de humor.

—Si es quien yo pienso, tiene una lista de antecedentes más larga que tu brazo. —Miró el reloj—. Tengo que ir al hospital. ¿Cuánto tardará Naruto con el reactivo? Tengo que cerrar con llave la cámara antes de marcharme.

La mirada de Itachi se ensombreció.

—No te fías de que metamos las narices donde no debemos, ¿eh?

Ella apretó los puños pero no alzó la voz.

—Mierda, Itachi, me entran ganas de darte un sopapo. Esto no tiene nada que ver con que te tenga o no confianza; es una cuestión legal. Todos los papeles que hay ahí dentro están protegidos, detective. Si te los entrego sin una orden judicial estaré incumpliendo la ley. Pero a ti eso te da igual, ¿verdad?

Él apretó los dientes.

—Lo que no me da igual es que un desequilibrado con una lista de delitos interminable quiera matarte. Eso no me da igual. —Tomó aire y lo expulsó de golpe—. Nos daremos prisa para que puedas cerrar antes de irte.

Toda la irritación que Sakura sentía se desvaneció.

—Vuelvo a ser de poca ayuda, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero lo comprendo. No puedo decir que me guste, pero lo entiendo. —Sacó el móvil de Sakura de su bolsillo—. Al llamar a la señora Kabuto he visto que tienes unas cuantas llamadas perdidas.

Sakura miró el teléfono perpleja antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—He desconectado el sonido esta tarde antes de visitar a los pacientes. —Lo abrió y se quedó boquiabierta—. ¿Treinta llamadas?

—Seguro que la mayoría son de periodistas.

—¿Y cómo habrán conseguido mí número de teléfono?

—Igual que consiguen toda la información.

—Bien pensado. —Miró el teléfono con mala cara—. ¿Es posible intervenir un móvil?

Ahora era él el perplejo.

—No tengo ni idea. Mejor no toques ningún teléfono. Utiliza el mío si quieres acceder a tu contestador. —Le pasó la mano por debajo del pelo y le presionó el cuello con el pulgar justo en el punto donde su musculatura estaba más tensa. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura—. Trata de no preocuparte por tu amigo. ¿De acuerdo? —susurró. Le devolvió el teléfono y siguió con su trabajo.

—Treinta mensajes —dijo Sakura para sí a la vez que marcaba el número de su contestador. Tenía la vana esperanza de que eso le impidiera pensar en Harrison mientras Naruto ponía en práctica su magia.

 _Martes, 14 de marzo, 20.50 horas._

Itachi ocupó el asiento del acompañante del coche de Hoshigaki. Con un arranque de tos, agitó la mano para dispersar el humo de la cabina.

—Joder, Hoshigaki, ¿es que te has fumado todo el paquete de golpe?

—Lo siento. —Hoshigaki bajó la ventanilla y dio una última calada al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo en el rebosante cenicero—. ¿Qué coño has estado haciendo para tardar tanto?

No había contestado a la primera llamada de Hoshigaki porque Sakura estaba usando su móvil, pero no pensaba decírselo.

—¿La has visto? —preguntó en lugar de dar explicaciones. Se refería a Nicole Rivera, una extraordinaria actriz de doblaje.

—No, pero trabaja allí. —Señaló un restaurante del otro lado de la calle.

—Es un restaurante caro. —Itachi lo sabía por experiencia. Solo con ver el local se le revolvía el estómago.

—La gente se viste de esmoquin y tal —coincidió Hoshigaki—. El dueño me ha confirmado que la chica trabaja ahí, aunque no parecía muy contento al hablar conmigo. Y seguro que ahora aún lo está menos. Nicole lleva veinte minutos de retraso.

—¿Le habrán avisado?

—Puede ser. Hace dos horas que he venido por primera vez, y he hablado con el dueño nada más llegar. Me ha dado la dirección que consta en su ficha.

—¿Es falsa?

—Es antigua. La mujer que ha abierto la puerta me ha dicho que la chica se había trasladado hace unos dos meses porque no podía pagar el alquiler.

—Si trabaja en ese sitio tiene que ganar mucho dinero. ¿Dejó dicho adónde se mudaba?

—Sí. He ido allí también pero no estaba, y todavía no tenía ninguna orden de registro. Ahora ya la tengo.

—Menudo trajín.

Hoshigaki asintió.

—No me has dicho por qué has tardado tanto.

—He tenido que acompañar a Sakura al hospital. —Ya le había contado lo del robo, la paliza de Kabuto y la amenaza contra Sakura.

Hoshigaki aplastó la colilla en el cenicero.

—¿Has hablado con el equipo de seguridad del hospital?

—Sí. —Itachi frunció el entrecejo—. Un tipo alto con un peinado peculiar y las orejas grandes. Y con los nudillos despellejados de las hostias que le ha dado al viejo. Del nombre, ni idea. —Sakura se había mantenido firme y, aunque lo entendía, Itachi sentía tanta rabia que tenía ganas de romper algo... o la cara de alguien. Esperaba estar presente cuando Naruto averiguara algo con el AFIS.

—¿Y Kabuto qué?, ¿se salvará?

—Lo veo difícil. Sakura le ha cortado la hemorragia antes de que llegaran los médicos de urgencias. Ha conseguido conservar la calma. —Se miró los nudillos y recordó el vendaje que le había aplicado la noche anterior—. Siempre se me olvida que ha estudiado la misma carrera que los médicos de verdad.

Hoshigaki esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Yo que tú no se lo diría así.

Itachi soltó una risita.

—No lo haré. Mira, el restaurante pronto se llenará. Si queremos volver a hablar con el dueño, será mejor que lo hagamos antes.

Se apearon del coche. Itachi respiró con gusto el aire fresco y Hoshigaki le dirigió una mirada avinagrada.

—Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

—Aún no me he quejado.

—Joder —gruñó Hoshigaki—. ¿Cómo sabes que el restaurante está a punto de llenarse?

—Mi ex novia solía hacerme venir después de los conciertos.

Hoshigaki dio un silbido a la vez que abría la puerta del local.

—Debía de salirte cara.

«Qué me vas a contar», pensó Itachi con tristeza. Los prístinos manteles le traían muchos recuerdos. Le había salido cara en más de un sentido. Aquel restaurante era uno de los lugares predilectos de Konan. A un policía corriente, una cena con los cócteles y el vino podía costarle el sueldo de dos días. Por eso tuvo que cortar lo que le suponía una ruina, y ella le había montado un número.

Konan podía pasarse la vida entera montando numeritos. Pero ya no tendría que hacerlo nunca más. Por fin había alcanzado su objetivo: iba a casarse con un hombre que podía costearle el ritmo de vida que su padrastro le había enseñado a llevar. Pobre tipo. Se refería a su marido, no a su papi. El papi de Konan no tenía nada de pobre. Exhaló un suspiro. Y él ya no tenía que preocuparse de Konan.

Itachi nunca se había sentido cómodo en lugares como aquel. Siempre temía utilizar el tenedor equivocado, y pagar semejantes sumas por una cena le parecía una locura. Seguro que Sakura se sentiría estupendamente allí, pensó, pero enseguida se arrepintió. Ella le había dejado muy claro que asumía sus propios gastos. Pero, aunque al oírla hablar así se le hacía la boca agua, él no pensaba permitir que una mujer pagara la cuenta.

«Qué machista —le decía la conciencia—. ¿Y qué? —se replicó a sí mismo en el acto—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?»

—Es una vieja historia —le respondió a Hoshigaki en tono cortante. Escrutar los rostros que iban y venían lo ayudó a centrarse—. Disculpe —dijo para llamar la atención del maître vestido de esmoquin. Este lo miró con superioridad—. Estamos buscando a Nicole Rivera.

—Bienvenidos al club —respondió el maître con desdén—. Si la encuentran, díganle que está despedida.

—¿Por llegar veinte minutos tarde? —preguntó Hoshigaki en tono suave.

—No, porque ha faltado tres días en las últimas dos semanas.

—¿Qué días? —quiso saber Itachi.

—No me acuerdo —dijo el hombre con un suspiro de impaciencia.

—Trate de hacer memoria —le advirtió Hoshigaki—. Si no, nos llevará mucho más tiempo.

El hombre alzó los ojos en señal de exasperación.

—Ayer, y también el sábado por la noche. Y ahora si me disculpan, por favor. —Señaló la puerta con un gesto desdeñoso que hizo que a Itachi le entraran ganas de darle un puñetazo. Pero en vez de eso, le tendió una tarjeta.

—Si aparece, llámenos.

El hombre tomó la tarjeta por una esquina.

—Claro.

Una vez en la calle, Hoshigaki sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto cuesta una cena? ¿Cien dólares?

—Por barba. —Se echó a reír al ver que Hoshigaki se había quedado patidifuso—. Y si pides vino, multiplícalo por tres.

—No me extraña que ya no seáis novios.

—Volvamos al piso de Nicole. A lo mejor estaba en casa y no te ha contestado.

 _Martes, 14 de marzo, 21.40 horas._

—Mierda —masculló Hoshigaki—. Joder. Llegamos tarde.

Era una verdad como un templo. Claro que Nicole Rivera se encontraba en casa, pensó Itachi mientras evaluaba los daños, pero tenía sus buenos motivos para no haber abierto la puerta.

La habían encontrado arrodillada junto a su cama con unos pantalones negros y una blusa con volantes que originalmente debía de ser blanca: su uniforme de trabajo. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y su torso descansaba sobre una colcha que antes había lucido un estampado de florecillas azules. Pero ahora tanto la colcha como la blusa aparecían cubiertas de sangre.

Itachi se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—El forense está de camino. —Se acuclilló junto al cadáver y examinó la única herida de bala que tenía en la nuca—. Parece que la hayan ejecutado. —Nicole había tenido una muerte rápida y piadosa. O al menos más piadosa que Adams, Winslow y los Seward—. Da la impresión de ser un calibre veintidós. No hay orificio de salida, así que la bala sigue dentro.

Hoshigaki estaba mirando en el armario.

—¿Está fría?

Itachi se colocó un par de guantes y le tocó el cuello.

—Tibia. No lleva mucho rato muerta. —Empezó a abrir los cajones del tocador—. Calcetines, blusas. Ropa interior, más ropa interior... Anda, lo que tenemos aquí. —Sacó una pila de recibos de compra que sobresalían de la copa de un sujetador de encaje, doblado y guardado debajo de otros cuatro—. Son copias. Una caja de cartón, una muñeca Baby Linda... —Hojeó unas cuantas más—. Una parrilla y un peluche de Wal-Mart. Todas las compras son de ayer por la mañana. Las pagó al contado. —Los dejó a un lado para llevárselos a analizar—. Deben de saber que seguimos la pista de la tarjeta de crédito.

—O bien la tarjeta de crédito no era más que un reclamo —apuntó Hoshigaki desde dentro del vestidor—. Los lirios son lo único que han comprado con esa tarjeta. Mierda, esta mujer tenía demasiados zapatos para no poder pagar el alquiler.

—Es posible que haya más tarjetas. Esta mañana he solicitado que efectúen un seguimiento de todas las operaciones hechas a nombre de Sakura. Con un poco de suerte la tendré en el casillero cuando volvamos.

—Buena idea. —Hoshigaki salió del vestidor; con un dedo sujetaba una bolsa de gimnasia de color negro—. Estaba enrollada y escondida dentro de una caja de zapatos. Huele a flores.

Itachi bajó la vista hacia el cadáver.

—¿Por qué la habrán matado? —se preguntó irritado—. Esta tarde nos han estado vigilando. Le he dicho a Seward que tenemos pruebas de que han imitado la voz de Sakura. He revelado nuestras intenciones.

—No tenías elección. Seward estaba apuntando a Sakura en la cabeza, Itachi. Has hecho lo correcto.

—Pero alguien que está muerto no puede confesar que se ha hecho pasar por Sakura.

Hoshigaki se encogió de hombros con resignación.

—Con un poco de suerte la bolsa y los recibos bastarán para contentar a Minato. Llamaré a Hatake. Llama tú a Naruto.

 _Martes, 14 de marzo, 22.55 horas._

Itachi sabía cuántas cámaras había encontrado el equipo de Naruto en el piso de Sakura, pero no se esperaba verlas todas sobre la mesa de la sala de reuniones de Hatake. Tras un día lleno de emociones tanto en el terreno personal como en el profesional, su capacidad de autocontrol resultaba precaria en el mejor de los casos. Sabía que no debería preguntarle a Rick confidencialmente dónde habían encontrado cada una de las cámaras del piso, de la consulta y de la ropa de Sakura, pero tenía la necesidad de saberlo.

Pero no preguntárselo denotaría también demasiada implicación personal, y llevaba toda la tarde repitiéndose que debía andarse con cuidado en ese sentido. Si Hatake llegaba a pensar que tenía algún interés personal en la misión, le asignaría la protección de Sakura a otro detective.

«De hecho, lo tengo», pensó. Porque al final el objetivo de la misión había acabado siendo ese: proteger a Sakura Haruno. Por eso no podía apartar la vista de las cámaras apiladas en medio de la mesa, en especial de un modelo que destacaba del resto. Era sumergible y cerca del borde se observaban restos de moho. El muy hijo de puta había instalado la cámara en el ventilador del techo del cuarto de baño, situado justo encima de la ducha. El ruido del ventilador habría arruinado el sonido, pero las imágenes debían de ser perfectas.

Sintió que se le revolvían las tripas mientras en su mente se sucedían, cual serpiente rastrera, imágenes del asesino mirando a Sakura. ¿Cuántos putos babosos más la habrían estado contemplando? No podía controlar los pensamientos, ni tampoco los violentos latidos de su corazón.

Habían violado la intimidad de Sakura y solo por eso el hijo de puta que lo había hecho debía morir.

Hatake observaba la mesa de la sala de reuniones con los puños cerrados y en jarras mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Dios mío. Aquí hay más material que en RadioShack.

Era cierto. Itachi se centró en el asunto tras controlar la furia que bullía en su interior. Naruto y Rick habían clasificado las cámaras y los micrófonos encontrados durante los últimos dos días en siete montones. Los tres primeros correspondían a los pisos de las tres víctimas: Adams, Winslow y Seward. El cuarto montón era el de mayor tamaño y procedía del piso de Sakura. El quinto, la mitad de alto, correspondía a la consulta. El sexto aún era más pequeño y en él se encontraban los micrófonos que Rick había extraído de su coche tras registrarlo durante cinco minutos. Tal vez hubiera más. De hecho, era probable. El séptimo montón era el menor de todos. En él había micrófonos del tamaño de una aguja de coser que Rick había encontrado en el forro de todas sus chaquetas, incluso en la de cuero rojo que llevaba puesta el domingo. «Cuando la acusé de ser una asesina.»

—Cuéntame, Rick —empezó Hatake—, ¿qué has averiguado de toda esta mierda?

Rick se puso en pie.

—No todo lo que te gustaría, pero algo es algo. En primer lugar, no hemos encontrado nada al tratar de controlar las transmisiones ni los correos electrónicos del piso de Adams. Dejé una cámara en cada piso por si volvían a utilizarlas, pero ya no funcionan. Quien las puso allí debe de saber que las hemos encontrado.

—¿Ya nos rendimos? —preguntó Hatake irritado.

—Teníamos pocas probabilidades de que saliera bien —lo animó Rick—. Pero he conseguido información de esos dos montones —señaló los dos primeros—. Las cámaras de los pisos de Adams y de Winslow son del mismo modelo, y los números de serie son consecutivos.

Hatake asintió.

—Entonces es que las compraron al mismo tiempo.

—Probablemente. Hasta hace dos semanas, ese modelo era el más vendido de la marca. Hace dos semanas, lanzaron ese otro —Rick señaló el montón de circuitos de Seward—, y ya ha pasado a ser el más vendido. No necesariamente la cámara que encontré en su piso tuvo que ser comprada después que la otra, pero es posible que fuera así.

—Así que Seward no formaba parte del plan original —dijo Itachi pensando en voz alta. «Céntrate, Uchiha.» La visión de tantas cámaras lo concomía—. El jefe de Adams nos explicó que llevaba semanas con muchos altibajos y Sakura dice que hace tres que faltó a la visita. La cámara de casa de Seward no estaba a la venta cuando empezó todo.

—Puede ser. —Hatake se sentó y se cruzó de brazos—. Lo que quiero saber es si nuestro hombre colocó las cámaras en todos esos lugares: en los pisos, en la consulta y en el coche. —Tomó la bolsa con los micrófonos del tamaño de una aguja—. Y también en la ropa. ¿Quién tiene acceso a todo eso?

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es examinar las grabaciones de seguridad del edificio de Seward de los últimos dos días y compararlas con las de Winslow de antes de ayer —propuso Naruto—. Suponiendo que todo sea obra de la misma persona. Por lo menos en las de Winslow aparece la hora, y por la cantidad de plástico que se derritió, el muñeco no estuvo en el horno más de tres horas, así que tenemos que analizar la secuencia desde las once hasta la una.

—¿Cómo es posible que alguien metiera un muñeco en el horno sin que él se enterara? —preguntó Hatake—. Dios, eso es lo peor de todo.

Itachi estaba en completo desacuerdo. Lo peor de todo era la cámara del baño, pero no era momento de pensar en ello. No podía permitírselo; tenía que mantener la calma.

—Si Winslow estaba dormido y drogado, es posible que no oyera que alguien entraba en la cocina, pero ahora que tenemos el marco temporal volveremos a preguntarles a los vecinos. ¿Qué hay de las cámaras del piso de Sakura?

—Son modelos más antiguos —respondió Rick—, de tres fabricantes distintos.

—¿Muy antiguos? —preguntó Itachi con voz tensa.

—No quiere decir que lleven allí mucho tiempo —advirtió Rick, y luego se encogió de hombros—. Eran los más vendidos hace seis meses. —Vaciló—. Excepto ese. —Señaló el modelo sumergible—. Es de hace cuatro años más o menos. Pero no parece que llevara allí más tiempo que las otras cámaras —se apresuró a añadir—. Yo que vosotros me centraría en los últimos seis meses como mucho.

A Itachi se le encogió el estómago.

—¿Seis meses? ¿Un pervertido lleva mirándola seis putos meses?

Hatake arqueó las cejas.

—¿Cómo sabemos que es un pervertido?

Furioso, a punto de explotar, Itachi se estiró y tomó la cámara sumergible.

—Porque estaba en la ducha, joder —soltó entre dientes. Estaba lo bastante furioso para emprenderla a golpes, así que con cuidado dejó la cámara en su sitio con mano temblorosa.

Naruto miró a Rick con enfado.

—¿Se lo has dicho tú?

Rick volvió a encogerse de hombros, incómodo.

—Me lo ha preguntado, yo no... Da igual.

Hatake parecía preocupado.

—¿Itachi?

Él sacudió la cabeza para pensar con claridad.

—Lo siento. Tú no viste la cara que puso cuando le dije lo de las cámaras. Lo siento. —Se pasó la palma de las manos por el rostro—. El día ha sido muy largo.

—Para Nicole Rivera, no —observó Hoshigaki en voz baja—. Registramos todo el piso, Kakashi, pero no encontramos indicios de que nadie le hubiera pagado por hacerlo.

—¿Encontrasteis el abrigo y la peluca? —quiso saber Hatake.

Hoshigaki negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero encontramos cintas con la voz de Sakura en la despensa, detrás de unos cuantos paquetes de Hamburger Helper. Eran grabaciones de sesiones con pacientes.

—Con eso practicaba. —Hatake se frotó la frente—. Bastará para que Minato rechace las apelaciones. Tal vez el informe de balística revele algo sobre la bala. ¿Y qué ha pasado esta tarde en la consulta?

—Su colega nos ha dicho que ha sido uno de los pacientes de Sakura—explicó Itachi—. Sakura cree saber quién es, pero no quiere decirlo. —Y él la admiraba tanto por sus principios como ganas tenía de echarle una reprimenda.

Hoshigaki se volvió hacia Naruto con expresión sombría.

—¿Has identificado a ese cabrón?

—Justo ahora tengo a uno de mis hombres comparando las huellas con el AFIS —explicó Naruto—. Es probable que sepamos algo dentro de una hora como mucho.

—Cuando sepáis su nombre quiero ir yo. —Hoshigaki habló en voz baja, con control, pero el tono no logró ocultar del todo la fuerza de sus emociones. Itachi sabía muy bien cómo se sentía.

—Enviaré a otra persona —repuso Hatake, y les lanzó a ambos una mirada de advertencia—. Vosotros os encargaréis de investigar al de las grabaciones. ¿Está claro?

Itachi asintió con gesto enérgico.

—Más que el agua. Minato no se pondrá muy contento —auguró cambiando de tema para ganar tiempo y que tanto él como Hoshigaki pudieran tranquilizarse—. Puede reclamar las pruebas que quiera pero se tardará días enteros en volver a colocar todos esos informes en sus correspondientes carpetas. En la cámara había historiales de veinte años, tirados todos por el suelo. Lo mejor que podrá conseguir de momento es una lista de los pacientes, pero con eso no sabrá cuáles son los más susceptibles de cometer un suicidio. —En ese instante se le ocurrió una idea—. A menos que...

Hatake se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿A menos que qué? Dime, Itachi.

Itachi se sacó las llaves de Sakura del bolsillo. Las había guardado allí al entrar en la consulta y se le había olvidado devolvérselas. Del llavero colgaba un pequeño lápiz de memoria, no más grande que un dedo pulgar.

—Guarda una copia de todos los historiales aquí.

Hoshigaki entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué coño es eso?

—Un lápiz de memoria —explicó Itachi—. Es igual que un disquete, pero con una capacidad... ¿cincuenta veces mayor? Solía utilizar uno en las clases de diseño gráfico. Se conecta al puerto USB del ordenador.

Hoshigaki sacudió la cabeza.

—¿En eso caben cincuenta disquetes?

Rick lo observó detenidamente.

—¿En este? Y mil también.

—Uau. —Hatake quiso cogerlo, pero Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—No. Sería como entrar en su despacho y robarle los archivadores. No puedes hacerlo.

El semblante de Hatake se ensombreció.

—Los cinco cadáveres que hay en la morgue son motivo suficiente.

—Yo también quiero conseguir la lista, y quiero darle su merecido a ese tipo cuando lo atrapemos. Pero también quiero que Sakura pueda ejercer cuando termine todo esto. Si consultamos el lápiz de memoria, seguro que no podrá hacerlo porque parecerá que nos lo haya dado ella. Espera a mañana. Minato tendrá su orden de registro y nosotros conseguiremos la información que necesitamos.

—Tal vez mañana sea tarde —se quejó Hatake, y luego suspiró—. Mierda, Uchiha, tienes razón. ¿Desde cuándo eres más sensato que yo? —Sin esperar respuesta, le tendió a Itachi un papel doblado—. Es el informe de tóxicos de Adams completo.

Itachi lo leyó y luego se lo pasó a Hoshigaki.

—¿Psilocibina? ¿Qué es?

—He llamado a Hinata —dijo Hatake—. Dice que es una sustancia que se extrae de setas venenosas, muy alucinógena. El nivel de sustancia encontrado en la sangre de Adams es solo un diez por ciento del que habría si se hubiera comido una seta entera, pero parece que estuvo ingiriendo el veneno durante mucho tiempo. Lo contenían las cápsulas de uno de los botes de medicamentos que encontrasteis en el botiquín de Adams.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le dieron fenciclidina? —preguntó Itachi, y suspiró al verlo claro—. Era el aniversario de la muerte de su hermana. El tipo debía de estar impaciente al ver que lo de las setas no funcionaba y la ocasión la pintaban calva.

—Y Winslow también estaba al borde del abismo —convino Hatake—. Hinata buscará la misma sustancia en su análisis de tóxicos.

Itachi pensó en Seward, en su mirada enajenada.

—¿Y en Seward?

Hatake negó con la cabeza.

—Hinata dice que no ha encontrado nada en el análisis inicial. Se dará prisa, pero aun así tendremos que esperar a mañana. —Vaciló un momento y luego se volvió hacia Rick—. Rick, tengo que hablar con ellos tres a solas.

Rick se puso en pie.

—No tendrás que decírmelo dos veces. Buenas noches.

Cuando hubo salido por la puerta, Hatake cerró los ojos con gesto cansino.

—Asuntos Internos ha tomado parte en el tema.

Esas dos palabras hicieron que Itachi se crispara.

—¿Por qué?

Hatake pestañeó varias veces.

—Porque tenemos cinco huellas distintas procedentes de las cartas que Sakura recibió después de lo de Green. Tres corresponden a policías, todos amigos de Preston Tyler.

—¿Y la empleada de Archivos? —preguntó Hoshigaki—. ¿Ha identificado a alguno?

—No. Insiste en que no se acuerda, pero Asuntos Internos opina que oculta algo.

—Es muy joven —dijo Hoshigaki pensativo—. Debe de darle miedo hablar.

—Si alguno de ellos está implicado en esto, es normal que tenga miedo —observó Itachi con tristeza.

—¿Quiénes son, Kakashi? —quiso saber Naruto.

—Tom Voight, James Mason y Blaine Connell. —Hatake echó hacia atrás la cabeza hasta que le crujió el cuello—. Todos tienen un expediente impecable, sin una mácula.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza, no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—No puede ser. Conozco a Blaine Connell.

—¿No puedes creer que haya sido él? —preguntó Hatake con una mueca—. Pues claro que no. —Suspiró—. Claro que no.

Hoshigaki empezó a darse golpecitos con el mechero en la palma de la mano.

—Si alguno de ellos está detrás de esto, quiere decir que han hecho mucho más que provocar suicidios. Han ejecutado a Nicole Rivera a sangre fría. Cuesta creer que lo haya hecho un policía, pero si...

—Un policía sabe muy bien cómo liar a alguien para que cometa un asesinato —opinó Naruto.

Itachi dirigió una seria mirada a Hatake.

—Ahora que sabemos sus nombres, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Todos se volvieron al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Rick asomó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero la doctora Haruno está esperando fuera. Quiere verte, Itachi. No tiene muy buen aspecto.

Itachi se puso en pie y la preocupación colocó en segundo plano todos sus otros pensamientos.

—Tenía que llamarme antes de salir del hospital. ¿Dónde está?

—Aquí. —Sakura entró apartando a Rick, y al ver las cámaras sobre la mesa se quedó helada. Itachi la había visto pálida, pero ahora su rostro había perdido todo el color y aparecía ceniciento—. ¿Tantas? —preguntó con un hilo de voz—. ¿Vigilando a mis pacientes? ¿Y a mí?

Itachi la asió del brazo y la llevó hasta una silla. Luego se acuclilló a su lado y le volvió la cabeza para que lo mirara a él en lugar de las cámaras.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Sakura?

Ella se soltó de su mano, le temblaban los labios. Miró de nuevo hacia la mesa y sus ojos se posaron en el llavero. Se volvió hacia Itachi, con un inmenso dolor en la mirada y el ánimo por los suelos.

—¿Les has dado mis archivos? —Su voz apenas se oía, solo salían amagos de palabras.

—Yo quería abrirlos, Sakura—dijo Hatake antes de que Itachi pudiera pronunciar palabra—, pero él no me ha dejado.

Sakura asintió con alivio, aunque Itachi sabía que seguía sintiendo una gran pesadumbre. Volvió a formular la pregunta con la esperanza de que su temor fuera vano.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Sakura? —preguntó otra vez, con mucha delicadeza.

Ella dio un suspiro trémulo.

—Harrison ha muerto.

La pesadumbre invadió también a Itachi, que en esos momentos sintió ganas de atraer a Sakura hacia sí y abrazarla fuerte. Pero no podía hacerlo. Allí no. No delante de un teniente que pensaba que tanto él como Hoshigaki estaban demasiado implicados en el caso.

Solo le faltaría saber lo suyo con Sakura. Por eso se limitó a tomar su mano.

—¿Cuándo?

Ella agitó la cabeza, aturdida.

—Hace media hora. Lo estaban operando, pero la hemorragia interna era demasiado importante. Han llegado sus hijos y le están haciendo compañía a Flo, así que yo me he marchado. —Bajó la mirada, sombría y angustiada—. Mientras esperaba, he terminado de escuchar los mensajes del contestador —prosiguió en un tono tan apagado y vacuo que hizo que a Itachi se le acelerara el pulso—. Me han retirado la licencia, y tres pacientes más han amenazado con matarme si contaba sus secretos.

El acelerado corazón de Itachi se paralizó.

—¿Sabes quiénes?

—No. Pensaba llamarlos a todos y decirles que no pienso contar nada de nada, pero los que me creen no habrían tenido que amenazarme así. Además, también podría ser esa mujer haciéndose pasar por mí. Y de todas formas, eso no evitaría el mal. Harrison ha muerto a pesar de haber protegido la privacidad de los pacientes, de haber guardado sus putos secretos. —Su voz se quebró—. Su muerte no ha servido de nada. —Bajó la cabeza y se quedó allí sentada, aferrada a su mano y llorando en silencio.

Itachi notó un escozor en los ojos y pestañeó para contener sus propias lágrimas al ver cómo las de ella caían en su mano.

—Lo siento, Sakura. Lo siento muchísimo. —Las palabras eran obviamente insuficientes, pero ella asintió y dio otro suspiro. Se soltó de su mano y se enjugó las húmedas mejillas.

—No, quien lo siente soy yo. No tendría que haber venido aquí, estáis trabajando. —Se puso en pie e irguió la espalda—. Os dejo seguir, pero supongo que no puedo entrar en casa.

—Todavía no —respondió Naruto—. Mañana, tal vez. Quiero registrar el piso una vez más.

Sakura se sentía aterrada, pero asintió.

—Gracias. Si me devolvéis las llaves, me iré.

Itachi le puso la mano en el hombro y, a través del grueso jersey de cuello alto, la notó estremecerse.

—Espérame, por favor. —Se volvió hacia Rick, quien permanecía de pie junto a la puerta con cara de compasión—. ¿Puedes quedarte con ella hasta que acabemos?

Rick asintió.

—Vamos, Sakura. —Le pasó el brazo por los hombros—. Te invito a un café.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, Itachi se volvió hacia Hatake.

—Tenemos que decirle que Rivera está muerta.

El teniente se frotó la nuca.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Ya no podremos conseguir que confiese, pero por lo menos Sakura se tranquilizará al saber que no hará más llamadas imitando su voz.

—Eso es lo que el asesino quiere que pensemos —apuntó Hoshigaki despacio—. Ha sido muy fácil encontrarla. Podría haberla matado en cualquier otro sitio para que nos llevara un poco más de tiempo identificarla.

Itachi hurgó con los dedos en su pelo, furioso.

—Sabía que íbamos a ir a buscarla. Estaba escuchando cuando le dije a Seward que teníamos pruebas de que alguien imitaba la voz de Sakura. ¿Qué hará ahora que se ha quedado sin su títere?

—A lo mejor ha terminado —opinó Naruto.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—No, no ha terminado. Aunque tal vez haya cumplido su objetivo. Quién sabe a cuántos enfermos mentales ha manipulado. Le gusta hacer las cosas sin ensuciarse las manos, y ha conseguido poner a unos cuantos locos en contra de Sakura.

—Y encima es posible que lleve una placa. —Hoshigaki dirigió una seria mirada a Hatake—. ¿Qué haremos con los remitentes de las cartas?

Este sacudió la cabeza.

—Todavía no lo sé. De momento quiero que tengáis los ojos y los oídos bien abiertos. Ha trascendido la noticia de que Asuntos Internos ha tomado parte en el tema y las cosas pueden ponerse feas. Naruto, avísame en cuanto sepas de quién son las huellas que habéis encontrado en la consulta y detendremos al tipo por el asesinato del doctor Kabuto. Itachi, acompaña a Sakura a un hotel para que duerma un poco. Os quiero a todos aquí mañana a primera hora.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	13. CAPITULO 12

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 12**

 _Martes, 14 de marzo, 23.55 horas._

Sakura veía pasar las blancas líneas discontinuas de la carretera. Uchiha no la estaba llevando a un hotel, a menos que este estuviera fuera de la ciudad. La estaba llevando a casa; a su casa.

La casa con la cenefa de patitos en el baño y el suelo del garaje tapizado de piezas mecánicas. Podría haberle pedido que la acompañara a un hotel, pero no se veía con ánimos. Debería darle las gracias, y lo haría, cuando el tremendo peso que notaba en el pecho dejara de oprimirle y le permitiera respirar.

Harrison ya no estaba. El que, junto con Eleanor, le había enseñado tantas cosas. Le debía mucho. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había ocurrido y lo sabía. Y sabía también que la mirada acusadora de los hijos de su colega era una reacción lógica ante la tristeza y el dolor que sentían. Sin embargo, esas miradas se le habían clavado en el corazón como si fueran puñales, y eso junto con otras tres amenazas de muerte en su contestador... Al ponerse en pie estaba medio mareada. Salió sola del hospital, paró un taxi y se dirigió al primer sitio que se le ocurrió. A ver a Itachi Uchiha.

Menuda tontería, salir sola del hospital. Si acudir junto a Itachi también lo era aún estaba por ver. Wallace Clayborn podría haberla estado esperando en la puerta, aguardando la oportunidad de matarla igual que había matado a Harrison. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más segura estaba de que él era el hombre a quien Harrison había visto. Sakura recordó cómo Clayborn se había sentado frente a ella en la consulta con los ojos clavados en sus manos y una mezcla de orgullo y temor en la mirada. Su arma eran sus propias manos, y las había utilizado para asesinar a Harrison Kabuto.

—¿Ha encontrado Naruto alguna huella? —le preguntó con voz desanimada.

Él la miró perplejo.

—Creía que estabas durmiendo.

—No, de momento no duermo. —Ni luego tampoco. En su interior bullían demasiadas cosas. Pesadumbre. Miedo. Furia. Odio—. ¿Ha encontrado huellas o no?

—Cuando nos hemos marchado aún estaba comparando las huellas con el AFIS.

Sakura miró por la ventanilla. Trataba de pensar en el compromiso que tenía con sus pacientes. Con Harrison. Consigo misma. Pero a su mente solo acudía la imagen de Harrison desangrándose; y Flo y sus hijos llorando.

—Llama a Naruto. —Tragó saliva—. Pregúntale si ya ha dado con el nombre, por favor.

Sin decir nada, Uchiha se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el número de Naruto.

—Naruto, soy Itachi... No, está bien. Quiere saber si has averiguado el nombre de la persona con el AFIS. —Hubo una pequeña pausa—. La lista se ha reducido a cincuenta. ¿Qué quieres hacer, Sakura?

Ella hervía de odio; se estaba consumiendo.

—¿Alguno empieza por ce?

Itachi se lo preguntó a Naruto.

—Sí —respondió a Sakura—. Tres.

La impotencia la atenazaba. Sería muy fácil pronunciar el nombre en voz alta: Wallace Clayborn. Pero si no coincidía con ninguno de los de la lista, habría revelado sin motivo la identidad de un paciente; de un hombre inocente. Itachi no se lo diría a nadie. «Pero yo sabré que se lo he dicho, y él también.» De repente, eso se le antojó más importante que aplacar su ira. Apoyó la cabeza en el frío cristal; estaba agotada.

—Lo siento. No creáis que estoy jugando con vosotros pero ¿podría decirme qué nombres son?

Uchiha preguntó los nombres a Naruto y los repitió en voz alta.

—Camden, Clayborn y...

—Sí. —Se sentía tan aliviada que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Levantó la mano—. Clayborn. Wallace Clayborn.

—Es Clayborn, Naruto —dijo Uchiha—. Díselo a Hatake. Tiene a un equipo a punto.

Sakura oyó el ruido que hizo Itachi al cerrar de golpe el móvil y apartarlo.

—¿Itachi? —Notó que la voz le temblaba, pero le daba igual.

Él introdujo la mano bajo su pelo, le rodeó con ella la nuca y se la masajeó como la otra vez.

—No te preocupes, Sakura. Entendemos que no pudieras decirnos el nombre así como así. Hatake enviará de inmediato a alguien a buscarlo.

Ella se estremeció en su asiento. Su tacto le resultaba muy agradable, muy necesario.

—Quiero que os aseguréis de que el examen psiquiátrico lo haga Paul Duncan. Ese cabrón de Clayborn intentará escudarse en la locura, pero no está loco. Simplemente es un rastrero. Paul se encargará de que el jurado vea la diferencia.

—Lo dices porque quieres que pague por lo que hizo, Sakura—dijo Itachi con suavidad—. Es normal.

—No, no quiero que pague por lo que hizo —repuso ella con fiereza—, quiero que muera. Pero sé que eso no pasará. No lo considerarán homicidio en primer grado. —El pulgar de Itachi dio con el nervio que estaba tenso y lo presionó suavemente—. Quiero que Wallace Clayborn se pudra en la cárcel hasta que sea viejo —dijo con un sollozo incipiente—. A lo mejor entonces algún cabrón que se encuentre por la calle hace con él lo mismo que él ha hecho hoy con Harrison.

El coche aminoró la marcha y luego se detuvo. Itachi retiró la mano y Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar suplicarle que volviera a ponerla donde estaba. El frío viento la azotó al apearse del vehículo. Levantó la vista y notó que la opresión del pecho había disminuido, aunque solo un poco. Estaban en el garaje y él rodeaba el coche para abrirle la puerta. Sin pronunciar palabra la ayudó a ponerse en pie y la acogió en sus brazos.

A salvo. Se sentía a salvo y protegida como en ningún momento durante el último año. No; ni siquiera entonces. Phillip nunca la había hecho sentir así.

«No durará mucho.» Los pensamientos realistas resultaban deprimentes en una noche en la que no era capaz de soportar más disgustos. Por eso los apartó de su mente y respiró hondo, deleitándose con el aroma de la piel de Itachi como no había podido hacer la otra vez por estar demasiado ocupada en sentir los labios de él contra los propios.

Ahora aquellos labios le besaban el pelo, las sienes, y ella lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó. Oyó en su pecho el latido regular de su corazón y se quedó escuchándolo. Él la dejó hacerlo y la abrazó hasta que la tempestad hubo amainado en su interior.

Aún estaba furiosa, y dolida, pero aquellas emociones ya no la asfixiaban.

—Gracias.

Él la abrazó más fuerte.

—De nada.

Itachi le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

—Te acompañaré a un hotel si es lo que quieres.

Pero no quería, aunque tampoco quería que él se hiciera ilusiones acerca de lo que pasaría entre ellos.

—Si me quedo, ¿dónde dormiré?

Él esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—En mi cama. Yo me quedaré en el sofá. Es un sofá cama. —Se puso serio y le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar. Ella notó que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, a pesar de la gravedad de la expresión de él—. Sakura, ya no llamarán más a los periodistas ni a tus pacientes; por lo menos no lo harán imitando tu voz.

—¿Por qué?

—La mujer que se hacía pasar por ti ha muerto.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Estamos completamente seguros de que ha muerto, y bastante de que era ella quien se hacía pasar por ti. Te lo digo porque no quiero que te preocupes; ni tampoco quiero que te quedes aquí porque pienses que alguien dará motivos a esos cabrones para que cumplan sus amenazas.

—Te lo agradezco. —Y de verdad le estaba agradecida. Itachi Uchiha le había demostrado su honradez en muchas ocasiones.

—Pero sigo deseándote —añadió, y Sakura tomó aire al notar que el placer la invadía, un placer femenino—. No quiero que te quedes aquí sin tener eso claro.

—Yo... —«No puedo respirar»—. Lo tengo claro. Gracias por tu hospitalidad.

Él sonrió de repente, y el gesto alegró a Sakura.

—La doctora tiene muchas cosas que aprender —la provocó.

El estómago de Sakura hizo un ruido que la cogió desprevenida.

—La doctora tiene hambre.

—Yo también. —La soltó, pero mantuvo la mano en su cintura al guiarla hacia la puerta. Ella entendió que ya no se trataba solo de un gesto de apoyo. El gesto denotaba intimidad, y le gustaba—. Me parece recordar algo de la conversación que hemos tenido antes. —Señaló la motocicleta y ella notó que le ardían las mejillas.

—Yo la recuerdo casi toda, detective.

Él se detuvo en seco, tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

—Eso no me gusta.

—¿El qué?

—Que me llames «detective». Mi nombre es Itachi.

Sakura comprendió su enfado, consciente de que él había empezado a llamarla por su nombre de pila mucho antes de que ella hiciera lo mismo con él. Era una forma de conservar intacto su muro de defensa. Pero ahora el muro se había derrumbado, fuera por obra del destino o por las circunstancias, o a lo mejor eran una misma cosa.

—Yo la recuerdo casi toda, Itachi —rectificó.

Su ceño desapareció.

—Dijiste que sabías cocinar tan bien como en un restaurante.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Quieres que te haga una comidita?

Los ojos de Itachi emitieron un destello al captar el doble sentido.

—Sí y sí. Pero lo primero es lo primero. Me estoy muriendo de hambre, no he probado bocado desde la hora de comer.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina, y al detenerse en seco Sakura chocó con él. En la puerta había colgada una nota. Itachi la arrancó y Sakura aguardó con nerviosismo hasta que él se echó a reír.

—Ese comino... —dijo con cariño—. ¡Izumi! Estoy en casa.

Entró en la casa y no se inmutó cuando el rottweiler se abalanzó sobre él para saludarlo. Aquel perrazo se llamaba Dolly, lo cual Sakura encontró muy gracioso. Una jovencita se personó en la cocina con la gata de Sakura en los brazos. Bella parecía haberse aclimatado muy bien a su nuevo hogar y Dolly no le infundía ningún miedo.

—Otra vez has llegado tarde —lo amonestó Izumi mientras acariciaba el lomo de Bella desde la cabeza hasta la punta de su cola.

—Y tú has vuelto a salir de casa sin permiso —repuso él. Arrojó la nota sobre la mesa y entonces Sakura pudo leer las palabras «Itachi, estoy aquí» escritas con redondeada caligrafía infantil—. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

La jovencita miró a Sakura algo turbada.

—Tienes compañía.

—Sí. Izumi, esta es Sakura Haruno. Sakura, esta es mi hermana Izumi.

Resultaba obvio que la chica era hermana de Itachi. El negro intenso de sus ojos era exactamente igual que el de los de él. No obstante, los de ella aparecían ensombrecidos y Sakura recordó lo que Karin había mencionado, que la chica andaba preocupada por algo. De todos modos, como ese asunto era cosa de la familia Uchiha, no pensaba intervenir.

—Encantada de conocerte, Izumi. Gracias por cuidar de Bella.

Izumi frotó la mejilla de la gatita con la suya.

—Así que te llamas Bella, ¿eh? —dijo con suavidad—. Te pega el nombre.

—En italiano es una palabra corriente para decir «bonita».

—Ya lo sé. —La chica escrutaba el rostro de Sakura—. Eres la psiquiatra que sale en las noticias.

—Izumi... —le advirtió Itachi.

—No te preocupes, Itachi. —Sakura hizo una señal de asentimiento a la chica—. Sí. ¿Qué tal me tratan los periodistas?

—Mi profesora de lengua diría que te vilipendian. Es una de las palabras que entran en el examen de acceso a la universidad —añadió, y Sakura tuvo que echarse a reír.

—Me alegra saber que estudias mucho —le espetó Itachi con ironía—. ¿Necesitas que hablemos, pequeñaja?

Izumi miró a Sakura, incómoda.

—Ya volveré mañana.

Lo que le preocupaba debía de ser importante.

—Id al salón, Itachi. Yo me quedaré aquí a preparar algo de comer.

Él volvió a rodearle la nuca con la mano y Sakura tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no cerrar los ojos y soltar un gemido.

—¿No te importa?

—Claro que no. marchaos y dejadme cocinar.

Estuvieron hablando en voz baja en el salón durante veinte minutos. Sakura hizo cuanto pudo para no escuchar la conversación, pero a pesar de armar más ruido del necesario con las ollas y las sartenes oyó lo suficiente para saber que Izumi Uchiha tenía problemas serios. Por eso no le extrañó nada que al volver a la cocina la chica estuviera blanca como el papel y tan temblorosa que le fallaban las rodillas.

Su primer impulso fue soltar el cucharón y ayudarla a sentarse, pero la mirada de advertencia que observó en los ojos de Izumi la obligó a quedarse donde estaba. Itachi apareció segundos después con el rostro más pálido si cabe que su hermana.

—Izumi, espérame en el coche.

Itachi aguardó a que hubiera salido. Luego se volvió hacia Sakura con expresión severa.

—¿Qué has oído?

Sakura vaciló.

—No gran cosa... Trataba de no escucharos. Pero sé lo suficiente. Estaban celebrando una fiesta y la situación se les fue de las manos. Ella se marchó, pero después las cosas empeoraron y a una de las chicas la hirieron.

Itachi tensó la mandíbula.

—No la hirieron, Sakura, la violaron. Varias veces. —Apartó la mirada, le costaba tragar saliva—. Brutalmente.

Ella asintió despacio.

—Yo también lo he pensado. —Le posó una mano en el brazo y notó que le temblaban los músculos—. Piensas que podría haberle pasado a ella, ¿verdad?

Él echó hacia atrás la cabeza y su mirada de sufrimiento se le clavó en el alma de tal modo que creyó no poder soportarlo más.

—Santo Dios —masculló él sin apenas voz—. Yo...

Ella le acarició el brazo.

—No le ha pasado a ella, Itachi.

Él se estremeció y bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar la barbilla en el pecho.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. —Levantó la cabeza—. La chica no ha querido denunciarlo.

Sakura lo miró perpleja.

—Esa parte me la he perdido. ¿Qué piensa hacer Izumi?

—No lo sé. Está asustada; aterrorizada, más bien. Y yo también, joder.

—¿Cómo lo sabe Izumi si la chica no ha contado nada?

—Su amiga hoy no ha ido al colegio, pero ha corrido el rumor. —Los labios de Itachi formaron una fina línea—. Supongo que los chicos no han podido callárselo. Izumi ha ido a casa de la chica para ver cómo estaba y resulta que ni siquiera se lo había contado a sus padres. Ellos pensaban que la fiesta se había descontrolado y que se encontraba mal por culpa de haber bebido demasiado. La han castigado un mes entero. Izumi ha intentado convencerla para que ponga una denuncia, pero no quiere hacerlo. Tiene mucho miedo.

—Eso no tiene nada de raro, Itachi. Ya lo sabes.

De repente él dio un manotazo en la encimera y ambos se sorprendieron.

—Pues claro que lo sé, joder. —Dejó caer los hombros—. Y también sé que tengo la obligación de poner yo la denuncia.

—Pero si lo haces, Izumi se verá implicada.

Él clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

—Tiene miedo de que los chicos descubran que ella los ha delatado y le hagan lo mismo.

Sakura notó el mal sabor de boca que el temor había dejado a Itachi; un sabor amargo y metálico. Sabía muy bien cómo se sentía Izumi.

—Pues tienes que asegurarte de que nadie sepa quién te lo ha contado.

Él asintió con un gesto brusco.

—Tengo que acompañarla a casa. Mis padres deben de estar preocupadísimos. —Se llevó la mano a la espalda y extrajo una pistola semiautomática del cinturón, más pequeña que la que guardaba en la funda del hombro y más grande que la que Sakura sabía que llevaba en el tobillo—. ¿Sabes usarla?

Esforzándose por mantener el pulso firme, Sakura tomó el arma y la depositó con diligencia en la encimera, junto a la salsa que había preparado para la ensalada.

—Sí. Me enseñó mi hermano Neji.

—Dolly se encargará de que nadie entre en la casa. Mis padres viven a menos de diez minutos de aquí, pero tengo que hablar con mi padre y puede que tarde un rato. —Miró las ollas puestas en el fuego—. Lo siento, huele muy bien pero no puedo...

—No se estropea, Itachi. Anda, vete. No te preocupes por mí.

Él se abrochó la cremallera del abrigo y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

—Te llamaré al teléfono fijo cuando entre en el garaje para que sepas que soy yo. Quédate ahí, Dolly.

Dicho eso se marchó, y Sakura oyó la puerta del garaje abrirse y cerrarse después de que saliera para acompañar a Izumi. Bella entró en la cocina y se refrotó contra sus piernas, y Sakura la tomó en brazos y la arrimó a su mejilla.

—Bella —susurró—, ¿te acuerdas de que Eleanor solía decir que cuesta muy poco que las cosas se estropeen? Pues se refería a días como este.

Al acordarse de Eleanor no pudo evitar pensar en Harrison, y la pesadumbre volvió a atenazarla. «Dedícate a hacer de psiquiatra», le había aconsejado.

Tenía razón. Ya era hora de dejar de hacerse la víctima. «Ponte a trabajar, Sakura.»

 _Miércoles, 15 de marzo, 6.00 horas._

Su madre estaba preparando el desayuno y olía divinamente. Itachi se dio media vuelta y enterró la cara en el mullido cojín del sofá. Se esforzó por abrir los ojos.

Y se encontró mirando los ojos color ámbar de una gatita parda. Su madre no tenía ninguna gata, pero Sakura sí. Cuando su cerebro empezó lentamente a atar cabos se incorporó de golpe y la gatita salió disparada. Se encontraba en el salón de su propia casa, en su propio sofá. La noche anterior, después de acompañar a Izumi y hablar con su padre hasta altas horas de la madrugada, había regresado a casa y había encontrado a Sakura durmiendo sobre la mesa de la cocina, con la sonrosada mejilla apoyada en el brazo, y a Dolly a sus pies.

Se había quedado dormida mientras anotaba algo en uno de sus cuadernos y con la mano asía sin fuerza el bolígrafo. Tenía la pistola a mano, y Itachi recordó cómo el pánico que le había desbocado el corazón, al no contestar ella al teléfono, había dado paso a un deseo tal que le cortaba la respiración. Estaba calentita y despeinada, y tuvo que echar mano de un autocontrol inhumano para no arrastrarla consigo al mullido sofá. En vez de eso, la había acompañado a la cama y se había acostado en el sofá, solo.

Decididamente, era un santo.

El estómago no paraba de hacerle ruido. Era un santo hambriento. Se puso en pie desperezándose, se dirigió en silencio a la cocina y al entrar se quedó fascinado. Sakura Haruno se encontraba frente a los fogones con unos tejanos y la vieja sudadera de su uniforme del Departamento de Policía de Chicago con las mangas dobladas por encima del codo. El pelo rosa le caía por la espalda formando ondas y con los pies embutidos en unos gruesos calcetines seguía el intenso ritmo de la canción de Aerosmith procedente de la radio, puesta a bajo volumen. Estaba bailando un shimmy, meneando su increíble trasero mientras daba la vuelta a las crepes en la sartén, y Itachi pensó que nunca en toda su vida había gozado de una vista más hermosa.

En dos zancadas se plantó a su lado y, antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra, puso las manos en su pelo y le cubrió con la boca los labios prietos, ardientes, deseosos. El pequeño chillido de sorpresa atrapado en la garganta de ella se transformó en un suave gemido que cortó el fino hilo del que pendía su sentido común. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de la raída sudadera y le acariciaron la sedosa piel de la espalda mientras ella le echaba los brazos al cuello y abría la boca, atrapándole la lengua con todas sus fuerzas. Todavía llevaba en la mano la espátula y a Itachi el mango se le clavaba en el cuello, pero no le importaba porque ella estaba de puntillas, esforzándose por acercarse más, con el busto apretado contra su pecho y meneando las caderas contra su entrepierna de tal modo que Itachi solo podía pensar «ahora, ahora, ahora». Buscó a tientas el corchete del sujetador y, al reparar en que se abrochaba por delante, sus dedos rozaron la parte inferior de sus senos.

Las manos le temblaron al oír su gemido.

—Date prisa —susurró ella contra sus labios—. Por favor.

El tiró de la prenda hasta que el corchete se abrió y los senos llenaron sus manos. Ella, en silencio, echó hacia atrás la cabeza y empezó a mecerse sobre los talones. Separó los labios y cerró los ojos, y él se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento mientras aguardaba. Aguardaba a que él la tocara. Y, de pronto, le pareció muy importante que el placer hiciera que la espera hubiera merecido la pena.

La soltó y sacó las manos de debajo del jersey. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe: estaba desenfrenada, excitada y confusa.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué?

—Porque... —La besó mientras con una mano le quitaba la espátula y con la otra apagaba el fuego—. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo.

Poco a poco, la condujo de espaldas hasta el salón, donde topó con el respaldo del sofá. La bajó hasta apoyarle la cabeza en el cojín, acompañando el gesto con todo su cuerpo. Le abrió las piernas y se colocó en medio. Ella arqueó la espalda para ejercer presión y un gesto de placer estuvo a punto de hacer que Itachi olvidara lo que acababa de decidir. Con un gemido risueño apretó las caderas contra ella y consiguió inmovilizarla.

—No tan deprisa —masculló, más por sí mismo que por ella. De repente le quitó el jersey por la cabeza, atrapándole los brazos y dejando sus senos al desnudo. Se quedó sin respiración; incluso le dolía el pecho—. Por Dios —susurró—. Mírate, Sakura.

Él también la miró; miró sus senos perfectos, redondeados y firmes. Sus pezones, erectos, parecían suplicarle que los besara, y él se inclinó para hacerlo, pero en el último momento se desvió de la trayectoria y ella, decepcionada, soltó un grito entrecortado. Forcejeó para liberar los brazos y al hacerlo sus senos se menearon. Itachi estuvo a punto de quedarse bizco.

—Suéltame.

—No. —Le pasó la lengua por debajo del seno izquierdo y ella se estremeció. Fuerte—. Todavía no, Sakura. Cierra los ojos. —Ella le hizo caso y él repitió la caricia en el otro seno; luego enterró el rostro entre ambos y aspiró su perfume.

—Itachi. —Sakura arqueó la espalda, pero él volvió la cabeza y le lamió el seno derecho, aunque de nuevo se detuvo antes de tiempo. Ella notaba su aliento abrasador. Estaba a cien, cada centímetro de su piel parecía suplicar que lo acariciara. Quería sentir sus manos, su boca en la piel. Lo necesitaba.

Trató de elevar las caderas pero él la aguantaba fuerte; su erección palpitaba contra el cuerpo de ella. Con una sacudida logró liberar los brazos y lanzó la sudadera a la otra punta del salón. Le aferró la cabeza con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia sí, y cuando él le rodeó el pezón con los labios soltó un grito. Por fin, por fin lo succionaba, con la boca abierta y mucha fuerza, y el placer empezó a aumentar.

—Dios. No pares.

Él levantó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando; tenía la mirada azul ensombrecida, y los labios húmedos.

—No puedo hacerlo —masculló—. No lo haré.

Entonces bajó de nuevo la cabeza y aplicó el mismo tratamiento erótico al otro seno hasta obligarla a dar un gemido, suave y prolongado, mientras ella se retorcía para acercarse a la dura prominencia de sus pantalones.

Él se irguió, le sostuvo la cabeza y le dio un apasionado beso en la boca. Empezó a mover las caderas y a empujarla, y ella enroscó los pies en sus pantorrillas para poder empujar también. Tenía los senos apretados contra su camisa y la tela de algodón le rozaba los sensibles pezones. Con las manos temblorosas le desabrochó todos los botones hasta que la camisa quedó abierta y no hubo nada entre sus cuerpos. Empezó a contonearse; le encantaba el tacto de su piel. Él respiraba con dificultad. El sudor le perlaba la frente.

—Vuelve a hacerlo —susurró él, y ella lo hizo mirando cómo le temblaba el músculo de la mandíbula y sus párpados se cerraban. Él ralentizó el movimiento de las caderas, ahora las apretaba contra ella de forma más profunda y rítmica. Si no llevara pantalones ya estaría en su interior, llenándola por completo, arrastrándola hasta el orgasmo que llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir.

Dios, cómo lo deseaba.

Itachi tragó saliva y abrió los ojos. Al hablar, lo hizo sin apenas voz y otro escalofrío recorrió la piel de Sakura.

—¿Qué quieres, Sakura? —Se inclinó y le repasó el mentón con los labios—. ¿Quieres hacer el amor?

Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas responder que sí, pero cuando llegó el momento de la verdad la voz de su padre se dejó oír en su mente. A pesar de su hipocresía, la educación que le había dado había arraigado en ella y la hizo dudar. Había salido con el cabrón de Phillip durante meses antes de acostarse con él, y antes había tenido poquísimas relaciones.

—No estoy preparada.

Él volvió a apretar las caderas y Sakura gimió, deshecha.

—Yo sí —le dijo él al oído.

Ella seguía dudando y él dejó de empujar.

—No te muevas —le ordenó; ahora su voz era trémula—. No muevas ni un músculo. —Asiéndose al respaldo del sofá, se puso de rodillas y así se quedó, mirándola con avidez—. Eres preciosa, Sakura.

Un hombre tan guapo y con un torso tan musculoso bien podría haberse ganado la vida haciendo de modelo. Sin embargo, Itachi había preferido ser policía. Para ofrecer protección, para trabajar al servicio de los demás. Hasta el momento, había demostrado que sabía hacer ambas cosas muy bien. Sakura se aclaró la garganta.

—Tú también eres muy guapo.

Él se puso en pie con cuidado e hizo una mueca al inclinarse para recoger la sudadera. Se la tendió a Sakura y se dio media vuelta con expresión resuelta, dándole la espalda mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

Ella se colocó bien el sujetador. Luego se puso la sudadera. Seguía excitada, lo notaba tanto entre las piernas como en el resto de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento.

—Tranquila. —Volvió la cabeza y le dirigió una triste mirada—. Ya te he dicho que no quería aprovecharme de ti.

—No lo has hecho. —Sakura se puso en pie y le plantó un beso en la barba incipiente—. Me has hecho recordar qué significa sentirse deseada, y desear. Gracias.

Los ojos de él emitieron un centelleo.

—Me parece que ya es hora de desayunar.

Se alejó mascullando «santa inocencia» o algo así.

Ella lo siguió hasta la cocina.

—Siéntate. Te serviré unas crepes. —Echó un vistazo a la masa a medio cocer que había en la sartén—. Por suerte era la última. Las que he hecho están frías pero puedes calentarlas en el microondas.

Él se sentó con una mueca de desagrado.

—No tienes por qué cocinar para mí. —Su pierna extendida apareció bajo el otro extremo de la mesa y ella disimuló una sonrisa al ver que se sentaba bien—. Y tampoco tienes por qué mostrarte siempre tan pagada de ti misma. —Lo último lo dijo en tono afable.

—Suelo cocinar cuando estoy nerviosa. —Puso la mesa y le sirvió un café—. Mi madre también lo hace. —Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca. Ojalá no hubiera dicho aquello.

Él le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad.

—Tu amigo Kiba me ha contado que no te hablas con tus padres.

Sakura apretó los dientes, molesta.

—Mi amigo Kiba es un bocazas. —Luego esbozó una sonrisa—. Se me ha olvidado llamar a Kiba y Ino para decirles que estoy bien. —Tomó su móvil—. Lo apagué anoche. Tú ibas a llamarme al fijo y empecé a imaginarme que también me habían puesto un micrófono en el móvil. Qué tontería, ¿verdad? —Sonó el timbre del microondas y colocó un plato en la mesa.

Itachi se sirvió unas cuantas crepes en el plato.

—No es ninguna tontería. Es poco probable que sea cierto, pero después de todo lo que te ha pasado yo no lo consideraría ninguna tontería. —Al disponerse a comer exhaló un suspiro—. Crepes, Aerosmith y un bonito trasero. En el fondo eres de carne y hueso, doctora.

Sakura se echó a reír y miró el móvil.

—Menudo poeta. Mierda. —Levantó la cabeza con la frente arrugada—. Vuelvo a tener un millón de mensajes, pero parece que esta vez la mayoría son de Kiba y Ino. —Se desplazó por los números de la pantalla—. Hay dos llamadas hechas con identificación oculta.

Itachi apretó la mandíbula.

—Intentaremos averiguar de quién eran las amenazas de anoche.

Ella trató de no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

—Gracias. Y... —Miró perpleja el siguiente número—. ¿Neji?

—¿Tu hermano?

—Sí. —marcó su número sin pensárselo—. Neji, soy Sakura.

—¿Dónde coño estás? —bramó.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Gracias por saludar.

—Ahórrate la cortesía, Sakura. Me tenías preocupadísimo, y a mamá también.

—¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Pues porque apareces en las noticias de todos los canales. En la CNN y en la ESPN. Hablan de ti y de ese futbolista que se suicidó. Mamá lo vio anoche y me llamó desesperada. ¿En qué coño piensas, Sakura? Santo Dios. ¿Cómo es posible que te hayan apuntado con una pistola y no nos llames? Mamá creía que habías muerto. Llevamos horas llamándote a casa.

—No estoy en casa.

—No me digas —soltó furioso—. Ya lo sé. Llevo toda la noche en el vestíbulo de tu edificio esperando a que vuelvas.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Estás aquí? ¿En Chicago?

—Sí, estoy en Chicago. Anoche cogí el último vuelo desde Filadelfia.

—Oh, Neji, no había necesidad. —Los recuerdos del día anterior acudieron a su mente y de pronto notó que le costaba tragar saliva—. Pero me alegro mucho. Ayer robaron en la consulta.

—Ya lo sé. En la portada del Bulletin aparece una foto de los enfermeros llevando a tu colega a una ambulancia. ¿Cómo está?

La cólera hervía en lo más profundo de su ser e iba dirigida tanto a Wallace Clayborn como al periódico que se aprovechaba de su desgracia de un modo tan despiadado.

—Ha muerto.

Neji guardó un silencio tenso.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—¿Qué dice el artículo?

—Que se desconoce al agresor y que la policía está investigando las pistas —explicó Neji—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Uno de mis pacientes me vio en las noticias... —Suspiró—. Y fue a por mí, pero encontró a Harrison.

—Dios mío. —Su voz ya no atronaba de indignación, ahora temblaba de miedo—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy bien. Nos veremos, pero no en mi casa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él con temor.

—Ya te lo contaré cuando nos veamos. ¿Dónde te alojas?

—En el Holiday Inn del centro.

Sakura tapó con la mano el auricular del teléfono.

—¿Puedes acompañarme de camino al trabajo?

Itachi asintió.

—Claro.

—¿Sakura? —La voz de Neji retumbaba—. ¿Estás con un hombre?

Sakura suspiró. Daba igual la edad que tuviera, seguía siendo la hermana pequeña de Neji, y para su padre todos seguían siendo sus niños, les gustara o no.

—Sí, Neji.

—No solo quiero que te acompañe —gruñó Neji—. Quiero conocerlo.

Sakura volvió a suspirar.

—Sí, Neji. Estaremos ahí dentro de una hora. —Colgó el teléfono y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te importa saludar a mi hermano?

Itachi abrió los ojos en un grotesco gesto de alarma.

—¿Me pegará?

—No lo creo. De hecho, nunca ha pegado a ninguno de mis novios. Bueno, a Phillip le rompió la nariz.

—¿A don Cabrón? —Al decirlo sonrió—. Me da la impresión de que se lo merecía.

—Te aseguro que sí. —Sakura se puso seria al recordar lo preocupado que estaba Itachi por su hermana—. ¿Cómo fue ayer con Izumi, Itachi?

La sonrisa de los ojos de Itachi se desvaneció.

—Mi padre dice que se encargará del caso. Era policía, y aunque está retirado tiene amigos dispuestos a decir que han recibido un aviso anónimo.

—¿Y si llega a pensar que ha sido Izumi?

Él palideció.

—Entonces Sasuke y yo nos encargaremos de hacerles entender a esos chicos de su escuela que si alguien la toca, morirá. —Se sirvió más crepes—. Estas crepes están deliciosas. Están incluso más buenas que las de mi madre, pero sí se lo dices te llamaré embustera en la cara.

Ella comprendió que necesitaba cambiar de tema y asintió.

—No le diré ni una palabra. Ayer te preparé linguini. Si quieres, puedes calentarte un plato hoy para cenar.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo que puedo calentármelo para cenar? ¿Y tú? No me parece buena idea que andes sola por ahí.

El pánico volvió a atenazar el estómago de Sakura, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darle cancha, así que respondió ladeando la cabeza.

—Lo que pasa es que quieres que te haga otra comidita.

Él, lentamente, esbozó una sonrisa que de nuevo aceleró el corazón de Sakura.

—Sí, eso es.

Desarmada, ella volvió la cabeza y en una esquina de la mesa vio el cuaderno en el que había estado escribiendo la noche anterior.

—Tengo una cosa para ti —dijo, inclinándose para alcanzarlo—. No quise utilizar tu ordenador sin permiso pero te cogí una libreta en blanco del escritorio. Por cierto, tienes una buena colección de libros de texto. Hay de todo, desde historia antigua hasta cálculo.

Y, en medio, una curiosa mezcla de psicología, filosofía y poesía. Observar los lomos de los libros que guardaba en la estantería constituía una forma fascinante de examinar a Itachi Uchiha.

Guardó silencio una fracción de segundo más de lo debido.

—Terminé la carrera, pero ya no estudié nada más. —Había cerrado los ojos para que no dejaran entrever nada, para que no pudiera leer en su mirada, lo que de por sí ya tenía una curiosa lectura.

Sakura suspiró exasperada.

—Mierda, deja de hacer eso.

—¿El qué, doctora?

—Mortificarte, señor detective —le espetó—. Das por hecho que menosprecio tu título universitario porque yo tengo unos cuantos diplomas más colgados en la pared.

Él la miró fríamente y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento. —Pero en su tono no se apreciaba un ápice más de afabilidad, ni tampoco en su mirada.

—¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué siempre piensas mal de mí? —Se apartó de la mesa, irritada—. Hace tan solo unos minutos te tenía pegado a mi cuerpo, y ahora me colocas en un pedestal.

Aclárate de una vez, Itachi. Decide si quieres que te trate con cariño o con frialdad.

Captó en los ojos de él un destello y ella entornó los suyos. Al ver que no respondía rompió el silencio.

—Muy bien, ya has dicho suficiente. —Hojeó las páginas del cuaderno en las que había tomado sus anotaciones—. Ayer, cuando te marchaste, estuve trabajando en el perfil psicológico de la persona que buscamos. Empecé a hacerlo en el ordenador de la consulta... antes de recibir la llamada sobre Seward. —Resuelta, apartó de sí el temor que aún sentía y estiró bien las rodillas—. No tuve tiempo de guardar una copia de seguridad, y dadas las circunstancias dudo que pueda recuperarlo de mi disco duro. —Su ordenador estaba en el suelo, hecho trizas—. Voy a cambiarme de ropa. Cuando quieras salir, avísame; estaré lista.

—Sakura.

Antes de salir del salón, Sakura se detuvo y se dio media vuelta; lo vio leyendo la página del cuaderno en la que había colocado una señal. Él levantó la cabeza, turbado.

—Gracias por esto.

—Es lo que a Harrison le habría gustado que hiciera. —Su boca se frunció en una mueca—. Ayer comimos juntos y estuvimos hablando del tema. —Señaló el cuaderno que Itachi tenía en las manos—. Ahí tienes el resultado. Te agradeceré que me hagas una copia.

Había pasado junto al sofá y estaba en el recibidor cuando él volvió a llamarla.

—Sakura.

Ella se detuvo, pero esta vez no se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento. He metido la pata y me sabe mal.

Lo oyó atravesar el salón y se estremeció al notar que le ponía las manos en los hombros.

—Llevo lo mío a cuestas. —La besó en el cuello, justo encima de la cicatriz—. Creo que a los dos nos pasa lo mismo.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Konan. —Él hizo una pausa, y luego con voz risueña añadió—. Menuda cabrona. —Le apartó el pelo y la obsequió con más besos en la nuca—. Me daré una ducha y estaré listo en veinte minutos. Puedes comentarme el perfil psicológico en el coche, hay algunas palabras que no entiendo.

Pasó de largo y se metió en el baño de la cenefa de patitos, y ella suspiró al comprender que le costaba más admitir su ignorancia que disculparse. Se preguntó quién sería la tal Konan y qué le habría hecho. Luego, se puso en marcha.

Tenía que prepararse. A Neji no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	14. CAPITULO 13

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 13**

 _Miércoles, 15 de marzo, 7.20 horas._

No resultaba difícil reconocer a Neji Haruno, pensó Itachi al distinguir enseguida al hombre entre la multitud que llenaba el vestíbulo del Holiday Inn. Debía de ser el tipo alto con el pelo moreno y ondulado y la mirada intimidatoria. No hacía falta percatarse de la funda de pistola del hombro, todo en él dejaba ver claramente que era policía. Y en cuanto sus penetrantes ojos negros divisaron a Sakura Haruno, todo en él dejó ver claramente que era su hermano mayor y que estaba preocupadísimo.

Ella dio un paso en dirección a él, y entonces ambos echaron a correr. Neji la estrechó en sus brazos y no la soltó, como si su persona tuviera un gran valor y hubiera estado a punto de perderla. A Itachi le costó tragar saliva. Las dos cosas eran ciertas.

Sakura le había explicado a Itachi durante el trayecto que en los últimos diez meses solo había visto a su hermano Neji las dos veces que este había acudido a su lado. La primera vez había ido a verla al hospital después de lo del «estrangulador de la cadena», que era tal como ella solía referirse a la agresión. Itachi se preguntaba si se daba cuenta de que se llevaba la mano al cuello cada vez que hablaba de aquel episodio con tanta tranquilidad como si le hubiera ocurrido a otro. La segunda vez había tenido lugar seis semanas después, cuando ella le había dado pasaporte a don Cabrón y su hermano le había roto la nariz de un puñetazo.

Ahora Neji la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sigues estando demasiado flaca. ¿Has vuelto a enfermar? ¿Por qué no estabas en casa? —Miró por encima de su hombro a Itachi como si quisiera interrogarlo con sus ojos negros de expresión fría. Debía de ser cosa de familia—. ¿Este es el policía?

Sakura se volvió hacia Itachi y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

—No, no estoy enferma; no he vuelto a estarlo. Lo de la casa es una larga historia. Y sí, este es el policía. —Se dio la vuelta de modo que Neji pudiera rodearle los hombros con el brazo—. Neji, te presento a Itachi Uchiha. Itachi —suspiró—, este es mi hermano Neji.

Neji le estrechó la mano, con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño.

—¿Te acuestas con ella? —le espetó.

—¡Neji! —exclamó Sakura sobresaltada.

—De momento, no —respondió Itachi, y Neji apretó la mandíbula. Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada. Luego Neji prosiguió con mala cara.

—¿Por qué no estaba en su casa?

Itachi miró alrededor.

—Aquí no podemos hablar. —Consultó su reloj. Hatake había convocado una reunión a las ocho en punto—. Tengo diez minutos. ¿Podemos subir a tu habitación?

—Sí. —Neji ya se había puesto en marcha y guiaba a Sakura hacia la escalera—. Son solo dos pisos, tío, estás de suerte.

Los hizo entrar en la habitación y se apostó en la puerta con los brazos cruzados al estilo de un guardia de seguridad.

—Habla.

Con rapidez y concisión Itachi lo puso al corriente de todo cuanto creía que podía contarle mientras Sakura, sentada en la cama, lo escuchaba con cara de exasperación. Cuando hubo terminado, ella agitó la mano con ironía.

—Estoy aquí, ¿os acordáis?

Neji le lanzó una mirada de lo más desagradable.

—Sí, y no se te ocurra moverte.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Itachi.

—¿Quién te parece que puede ser?

Itachi sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo decírtelo.

La irritación de Neji resultaba obvia.

—¿Porque no lo sabes?

«Porque puede que sea un policía.»

—Tengo que marcharme. —Miró a Sakura de reojo y luego volvió a centrarse en Neji—. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte, Neji?

Él vaciló.

—Tengo unos cuantos días libres.

—Muy bien. —Itachi miró de nuevo a Sakura—. Clayborn sigue libre.

Eso la dejó tiesa.

—Pensaba que Hatake iba a enviar a alguien a buscarlo.

—Aún no lo han encontrado. ¿Te quedarás con ella?

—Sí —respondió él con seriedad—. Oye, Sakura, ¿cómo te las apañas para meterte en semejantes líos?

Ella se puso en pie de repente y golpeó a Neji en el hombro con tal fuerza que este hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Yo no me he metido en ningún lío, gilipollas.

Itachi aún estaba atónito de lo rápido y lo fuerte que le había golpeado, sin un ápice de victimismo.

—No sabía que tuvieras esos golpes escondidos, doctora.

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes, que no se te olvide. Vete, llegas tarde. Llámame cuando pueda volver a la consulta. Tengo que entrar en la cámara acorazada y empezar a ordenar los historiales. —Arqueó una ceja con gesto irónico—. Minato los necesitará como pruebas.

—¿Quién es Minato? —quiso saber Neji.

—El fiscal del estado. —Itachi tomó a Sakura de la mano—. Quiero hablar contigo. —La llevó al pasillo y le cerró la puerta en las narices a Neji—. Estoy empezando a compadecer a Izumi.

Ella sonrió.

—Tiene suerte de contar con un hermano que la quiere. —Acercó la cabeza para darle un beso fugaz—. No hagas esperar a Hatake, es muy impaciente.

Él deslizó la mano por debajo de su pelo y le dio el beso que realmente le apetecía. Al levantar la cabeza le alegró oír que ella daba un suspiro hondo y trémulo.

—Yo también. —La besó de nuevo, con ímpetu, con gesto posesivo—. Siento lo de esta mañana, no quería ofenderte.

—Lo sé. —Y lo sabía. Itachi lo captaba en su mirada, y su acelerado corazón se tranquilizó. Empezó a retroceder, pero se arrepintió. Antes de que pudiera volver a tomar aire tenía a Sakura entre sus brazos; le rodeaba el cuello y lo besaba igual que había hecho por la mañana en la cocina de su casa, y él se preguntó cómo era posible que le hubiera parecido fría; lo estaba poniendo a cien. Estremeciéndose enterró el rostro en su cuello.

—Ten cuidado —musitó con vehemencia—. Llámame si me necesitas.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Él la besó en la sien.

—Ven a cenar a casa esta noche.

—¿Y qué hago con Neji?

—Tráetelo. Mientras no se quede toda la noche...

Ella sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Y yo?

Él le pellizcó suavemente el labio.

—Decídelo tú. No puedo entretenerme más. Adiós.

Sakura se llevó el dorso de la mano a los labios. «Caray.» Hasta entonces nadie la había besado así. Nadie. Ni siquiera el cabrón de Phillip. Nadie en absoluto. Se dirigió con paso vacilante hacia la puerta y esta se abrió antes de que pudiera llamar.

—Estabas observándonos por la mirilla —le echó en cara a Neji, y él sonrió con gesto burlón.

—Siempre lo hago, mocosa. Si no, ¿cómo iba a saber a qué imbécil tengo que hincharle la cara por pasarse de la raya con mi hermana? —Al volver a entrar en la habitación, se puso serio—. Mamá quiere venir a verte.

El buen humor de Sakura se desvaneció.

—Pues que venga.

—Quiere que se lo pidas tú.

—Ya lo he hecho. —Lo había hecho muchas veces en los últimos cinco años—. No te metas en medio, Neji.

—Estoy en medio, Sakura.

—Pues eres el único —masculló ella. Neji era el único que la apoyaba y se atrevía a desafiar a su padre—. ¿Cómo están todos? —No hacía falta especificar más, «todos» eran su familia.

—Dino va a tener otro bebé. Es otro niño.

—Pobre Molly. —Sería el quinto hijo varón de su hermano mayor y su cuñada. Dos de los sobrinos no la habían visto nunca y los otros tres no serían capaces de reconocerla si la encontraban por la calle.

—Gino tiene entre manos un importante proyecto de un edificio nuevo. Tino se ha echado novia.

Aquello le llegó al corazón.

—¿Es buena persona?

—Sí. —El tragó saliva—. Sí que lo es. Sakura, quiero que vuelvas a casa.

«A casa.» La idea la hizo sentir añoranza.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te echo de menos. Todos te echamos de menos. —Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Papá está enfermo.

La idea atenazó la garganta de Sakura.

—¿Muy enfermo?

—Ha sufrido un ataque al corazón.

Ella hizo un gesto de desdén.

—Ha tenido más de uno.

—Este ha sido muy grave. Va a vender el negocio.

Sakura se volvió hacia la ventana.

—¿Él también quiere que regrese?

Neji guardó silencio, lo cual fue lo bastante elocuente. Lo miró de nuevo cuando hubo recobrado la compostura.

—Tengo que ir a ver a Flo durante la mañana. Tengo un mensaje de Harrison para ella. ¿Me acompañas?

Neji se puso en pie.

—Claro. Oye, Sakura, ese policía...

—¿Itachi? Es buena persona, Neji. Muy buena persona. Quiere mucho a su madre.

Él sonrió.

—Estupendo. Así no tendré que liquidarlo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Estoy muy contenta de tenerte aquí.

 _Miércoles, 15 de marzo, 8.03 horas._

Itachi hizo una mueca al abrir la puerta de la sala de reuniones y ver que cuatro pares de ojos se clavaban en él.

—Lo siento —masculló, y se sentó entre Naruto y Hoshigaki—. ¿Qué me he perdido?

—Nada —dijo Hatake en tono seco—. Pero Rick está que trina, así que vamos a dejarlo que hable el primero.

—Tengo una pista de una de las cámaras. —Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja—. De la más antigua.

Era la cámara del cuarto de baño de Sakura, la que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza en toda la mañana. Incluso mientras la besaba y la acariciaba, una parte de su mente se preguntaba con repugnancia quién la habría visto desnuda.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—He recordado que en ese modelo para que la cámara funcione hay que accionar un interruptor, y he comprobado si había huellas. —Rick levantó la funda de la cámara—. En la parte inferior hay parte de una.

Hoshigaki le indicó con un gesto que se espabilara.

—A este paso nos haremos viejos, Rick.

—La hemos comparado con el AFIS y coincide con unas cuantas —explicó Naruto—. A Rick le sonaba uno de los nombres de la lista.

—Un pervertido que se dedicaba a instalar cámaras en el vestuario de las chicas de un instituto —dijo Rick—. Lo avisaron para que hiciera la instalación eléctrica del edificio y se montó una línea particular. Utilizó el mismo modelo de cámara.

—David Bacon —aclaró Hatake, y colocó la fotografía de la detención en medio de la mesa—. Cumplió tres años de los cinco a que lo condenaron por el caso. Acabaron acusándolo de pornografía infantil porque las chicas eran menores. Salió de la cárcel hace ocho meses.

—Cuando se dictó sentencia lloró como un niño —dijo Rick con desdén—. Menudo cagado.

Itachi se quedó mirando la fotografía y la descripción de Bacon, y se esforzó por que en su mente imperara la razón.

—¿Lloró? No me cuadra.

Se sacó del bolsillo el papel escrito a mano por Sakura.

—Sakura elaboró anoche un perfil psicológico.

Hatake aguzó la vista.

—¿Y cuándo te lo ha dado?

Itachi mantuvo el semblante impasible.

—La he visto esta mañana, antes de venir.

Hatake asintió, era obvio que no se había quedado convencido.

—Ya. ¿En qué hotel se aloja?

—En el Holiday Inn del centro.

—Ya. ¿Y qué dice el perfil, Itachi?

Parecía ser que Hatake no pensaba hacer más comentarios al respecto. Itachi se relajó un poco.

—Dice que durante sus años de ejercicio profesional no había visto nunca una combinación de rasgos semejante, que es muy rara; sobre todo lo es encontrar a alguien tan centrado y eficiente. Por la cantidad de víctimas, es probable que se trate de un hombre. Y por la paciencia y capacidad de planificación que demuestra, es probable que no sea muy joven. Es un voyeur antisocial, con estudios superiores y gusto por el teatro. Puede que sea actor, o que vaya a ver obras a menudo. Es posible incluso que compre abonos de temporada. Tiene conocimientos sobre las voces y la impostación, y también sobre la tecnología de vigilancia. Conoce los fármacos, sobre todo los psicotrópicos, y sabe utilizarlos para manipular a quien los tome. Sabe algo de psicología... eligió a tres de los pacientes más vulnerables y diseñó para cada uno una forma de tortura específica. O sabe reconocer esas capacidades en otras personas y se asegura de que las pongan en práctica.

Itachi depositó el papel sobre la mesa de modo que Hoshigaki pudiera verlo y prosiguió.

—Le gusta ver que los demás sufren. Es probable que tenga un historial previo de delitos menores,

aunque seguramente no llegaron a detenerlo, es demasiado listo. Pero todo se andará. No le gusta ensuciarse las manos pero lo hará si es necesario. Funciona por objetivos y se concentra mucho en ellos. Es posible que tenga un negocio propio. Está acostumbrado a delegar y se le da bien. En todo caso, no tiene un trabajo precario. —Frunció el entrecejo—. Es el tipo de persona capaz de matar a su madre sin que eso le quite ni un minuto de sueño si le sirve para cumplir su objetivo.

—Es muy completo —opinó Hatake—. Debe de haberle llevado bastante tiempo.

Itachi se la imaginó sentada sola, en su casa, con la pistola a mano y el perro a sus pies, atenazada por la preocupación hasta que se había quedado profundamente dormida de puro agotamiento.

—Se ha pasado la noche en blanco, y no es extraño después de un día como el de ayer.

—David Bacon se dedica a hacer instalaciones por cable —dijo Hoshigaki—. Y también sabe cómo instalar conexiones inalámbricas. Eso quiere decir que es listo.

—Pero trabaja solo —observó Rick—. Quería mirar a las chicas y sabía que sería el único que lo haría. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que solo le cayeron cinco años. No se encontraron pruebas de que tuviera cómplices o distribuyera los vídeos.

—A lo mejor Bacon es solo una de las personas en quienes el asesino delega el trabajo —apuntó Naruto—. De todos modos, no lo sabremos hasta que demos con él.

—Lo encontraremos —dijo Itachi tranquilo.

—Bueno, yo también tengo algo que explicar —dijo Hatake—. Los de Asuntos Internos han estado presionando a la empleada de Archivos y ha reconocido que Blaine Connell fue a consultar los casos de Adams y de Winslow.

Itachi cerró los ojos.

—No puede ser. —No eran amigos, pero Connell siempre le había parecido un tipo decente.

—Los de Asuntos Internos lo detendrán hoy mismo. Cuando ellos terminen, intervendremos nosotros.

—Si nos dejan algo más que migajas —masculló Naruto—. Mierda.

Itachi rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué hay de Wallace Clayborn? ¿Lo tenemos ya?

Hatake negó con la cabeza.

—Ayer por la noche envié a un par de agentes a buscarlo pero no lo encontraron. Esta mañana se están encargando Sasuke y Mia. ¿Está sola Sakura?

El hecho de que el hermano de Itachi y su compañera se estuvieran encargando del caso lo tranquilizaba. No dejarían piedra por mover hasta encontrar a Clayborn.

—No. Su hermano llegó de Filadelfia anoche. Parece que la relación de Sakura con la muerte de Seward es un notición en todo el país y su familia estaba preocupada.

—Anoche lo vi en la ESPN —comentó Rick—. Tú también aparecías, Itachi.

—No os vayáis por las ramas —dijo Hatake con sequedad—. ¿Qué cabos nos quedan sueltos?

Naruto consultó su cuaderno.

—Todavía estoy esperando noticias sobre los números de serie de las pistolas que encontrasteis en casa de Adams. Si a la hora de comer no sé nada, volveré a llamar.

—Tenemos los recibos que encontramos en casa de Nicole Rivera —dijo Hoshigaki—. Cuando hayamos dado con Bacon podemos ir a la juguetería a ver si alguien la recuerda.

—Y tenemos que descubrir quién estuvo en los pisos de todas las víctimas. —Itachi miró a Hatake—. ¿Puedes pedir que alguien revise las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad?

—Sí. Vosotros concentraos en localizar a David Bacon. Yo me encargo de Connell y de los de Asuntos Internos. Os llamaré a todos cuando sepamos algo. Conozco a Connell y podría creerlo capaz de entregar bajo mano algún que otro historial, pero no de disparar a Nicole Rivera a sangre fría. De todos modos, no sería la primera vez que me equivoco. marchaos y tenedme al corriente. Ah, ¿Itachi?

Itachi se volvió desde la puerta.

—¿Sí?

—Dile a Sakura que necesitamos que organice sus archivos. Minato ha telefoneado esta mañana. Ha reclamado los historiales clínicos como pruebas y quiere que ella los revise con nosotros. Mientras no cacemos a ese tipo, por lo menos podemos evitar su siguiente jugada. Dile que voy a enviar a un hombre a su consulta para comprobar que todo se hace según lo dispuesto. Luego se llevará la documentación y su lápiz de memoria. Minato utilizará los archivos electrónicos mientras ponen en orden los papeles.

—¿Tienes miedo de que Sakura no te entregue los historiales?

—No, sé que hará lo que tenga que hacer. Pero tenemos que poder documentar cómo se van a custodiar los informes. No quiero dejar resquicios legales para que algún abogado defensor se aproveche, Itachi. Entre tú y yo, si envío a un agente es en realidad para que la proteja. Clayborn podría estar vigilando la consulta y esperarla.

La mera idea de que algo así pudiera suceder atenazó el estómago de Itachi.

—Se lo diré. Gracias, Kakashi.

Sasuke lo estaba esperando frente a su mesa de trabajo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. —Acercó la cabeza—. Papá ha hecho la denuncia.

A Itachi el estómago se le encogió aún más.

—¿Va a ir Izumi al colegio hoy?

—Hemos pensado que si no va llamará más la atención.

—Es probable. —Dio un resoplido—. Santo Dios, Sasuke. Una parte de mí desearía que se hubiera marchado sola de aquel sitio y no hubiera ido a ver cómo estaba su amiga.

Sasuke le dio un apretoncito en el hombro.

—Ya lo sé. Ella ha dicho lo mismo. Pero también ha dicho que, de haberlo hecho, no sería capaz de volver a mirarse a sí misma a la cara.

Itachi se llenó de orgullo y a la vez sintió náuseas.

—Es una buena chica, Sasuke. —Tragó saliva—. Si alguno de esos hijos de puta le hace algo malo...

—Ya lo sé —dijo Sasuke con gravedad—. Mia y yo nos vamos, tenemos que buscar a Clayborn. Trata de no preocuparte.

Itachi se frotó la frente. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Hoshigaki.

—Hoshigaki debe de estar fumando fuera. Me estoy planteando empezar a fumar yo también. Tengo la impresión de que me están atacando desde todos los ángulos.

—Sé cómo te sientes.

Itachi sabía que Sasuke lo comprendía. No hacía demasiado tiempo que Karin había sido blanco de un asesino movido por la ira.

—Encontrad a Clayborn, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es lo que tratamos de hacer. Te llamaré cuando lo tengamos. —El teléfono de Itachi empezó a sonar y Sasuke arqueó una ceja—. Alguien os quiere mal. Hasta luego.

Itachi se arrellanó en la silla y contestó al teléfono.

—Uchiha.

Buscó en su Rolodex la tarjeta de la junta de libertad condicional. Allí tendrían la última dirección conocida de Bacon.

—Detective Uchiha, me llamo Stacy Kersey. —La voz era casi un susurro—. Soy la ayudante de Lynne Pope, de Chicago On The Town.

—No tengo nada que decir —respondió Itachi, lacónico, y se dispuso a colgar.

—¡Espere, joder! —le espetó, y luego su voz volvió a suavizarse—. Escuche.

—Todavía no hemos terminado con la cinta. —Querían utilizar como prueba la última imitación que Rivera había hecho de la voz de Sakura.

—No se trata de la cinta —dijo entre dientes—. Lynne Pope acaba de verse con un tipo que asegura que tiene un CD con imágenes porno de la psiquiatra.

Itachi se puso en pie de un salto, tenía el pulso alterado.

—¿Qué? ¿Pueden retenerlo ahí?

—Un rato sí, pero está empezando a impacientarse. Se supone que yo he ido a buscar cincuenta mil dólares para pagarle en efectivo por la grabación. No aguantará mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo es?

—Metro setenta, pelo entrecano. Unos cincuenta años, desaliñado.

«Bacon.»

—Estaré ahí en quince minutos. Enviaré un coche patrulla para que lo espere en la puerta por si se marcha antes de que yo llegue. Gracias.

Fue corriendo al despacho de Hatake.

—Tenemos una pista que confirma nuestras sospechas sobre Bacon.

Hatake levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—A ver si es verdad que esta vez hay suerte. Ve. Ya me encargo yo de llamar a Sakura y decirle que empiece a ordenar el archivo.

Itachi encontró a Hoshigaki en la puerta de la comisaría, dando la última calada.

—Vamos.

 _Miércoles, 15 de marzo, 8.55 horas._

—¡Hostia puta! —Hoshigaki se puso a renegar a voz en grito.

Itachi cerró los ojos y se esforzó por controlar sus propios nervios. Llegaban cinco minutos tarde. David Bacon se había marchado y se había llevado el CD.

—Lo siento. —Lynne Pope estaba desolada—. He intentado retenerlo, debería haber llamado al 911. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Lo siento mucho.

Hoshigaki esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Ha hecho lo que ha podido. Se lo agradecemos.

—¿Le ha dicho algo antes de marcharse? ¿Algo que nos permita saber dónde encontrarlo?

—No. Se ha puesto muy nervioso, parecía que tuviera un radar. Ha empezado a sudar y de repente se ha levantado y ha dicho que ya se pondría en contacto con nosotros. He avisado a seguridad, pero ha salido corriendo.

—¿Cómo se puso en contacto con ustedes por primera vez, señorita Pope? —preguntó Itachi, tratando de no pensar en que el cabrón asqueroso se había llevado el CD de Sakura.

—Llamó a la centralita anoche, después de la emisión. Dijo que tenía más información sobre las prácticas poco éticas de la doctora Haruno. Le he hecho venir esta mañana y me ha enseñado el CD. Como ahora Haruno es famosa, me ha dicho que quería cincuenta mil dólares.

—Podría habérselo comprado —apuntó Itachi, escrutando la expresión de enfado de la mujer—. ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?

—He oído a algunos policías decir que no creen en las coincidencias —dijo con firmeza—. Pues yo tampoco. Y no me gusta que me hagan pasar por una fanática de la cámara. Ayer vi una gran turbación en la mirada de Haruno, detective. Sea lo que sea lo que está ocurriendo, la están utilizando. Yo no quiero que me utilicen.

Itachi le tendió una tarjeta.

—Le doy las gracias de su parte. Llámeme si ese hombre vuelve por aquí.

Una vez hubieron salido del despacho de Pope, Hoshigaki se dirigió corriendo al ascensor.

—Las oficinas de la junta de libertad condicional acaban de abrir. Vamos a ver dónde vive el mirón de marras. —Pulsó el botón con más fuerza de la necesaria—. Luego pediré una orden de registro. Las cosas tienen que empezar a arreglarse de alguna manera.

 _Miércoles, 15 de marzo, 9.45 horas._

—Menudo caos.

Sakura miró a Neji, que desde la puerta de la cámara de seguridad contemplaba el desorden. Junto a él se apostaba un agente uniformado que Hatake había enviado para supervisar su trabajo, pero Itachi le había explicado la verdadera razón de la presencia del agente Nolan y eso la hizo sentir mucho más segura. Para atacarla, Clayborn tendría que vencer tanto a Neji como a Nolan. Y aunque consiguiera llegar hasta ella, Sakura guardaba la pistola en el bolso que la madre de Itachi le había llevado la noche anterior.

—Gracias, Neji. No me había dado cuenta.

—Pórtate bien conmigo, mocosa. He pedido días de vacaciones para venir a verte. —Hablaba en tono ligero, pero tenía el semblante tenso y sus ojos se posaron en el papel aún manchado de sangre que cubría el suelo.

El dolor hizo que a Sakura se le alterara el pulso. Era sangre de Harrison. Se puso unos guantes de goma y recogió los documentos estropeados.

—Me parece que han quedado inservibles, agente Nolan. Los guardaré en una bolsa y puede llevárselos para utilizarlos como prueba.

Nolan asintió con sequedad.

—Será suficiente, doctora.

No le caía bien, y Sakura lo sabía. Había pasado tantas horas con Itachi, Naruto, Hoshigaki y Hatake que casi se le había olvidado que el resto del cuerpo de policía la detestaba profundamente. Neji y ella trabajaron sin parar durante casi una hora antes de que la voz de Ino interrumpiera su tarea. Había llegado el momento de tomarse un respiro.

—¿Sakura? —A Ino se le iluminó el rostro—. ¡Neji! Santo Dios, cuánto me alegro de verte.

Él le sonrió.

—Tienes buen aspecto, Ino.

—¿Desde cuándo estás en la ciudad?

—Llegué ayer por la noche. Estaba preocupado por Sakura.

Ino dirigió una mirada feroz a su amiga.

—Todos lo estábamos. A alguien, y no quiero decir a quién, se le olvidó llamar para avisarnos de que estaba bien.

—Ya dije que lo sentía —masculló Sakura—. ¿Has venido a fustigarme, o qué?

—He venido a ver si estabas bien. —La expresión de Ino se suavizó—. Dime, ¿cómo estás?

—No estoy en mi mejor momento. —La visita a Flo no había ido muy bien. Como la mujer estaba fuera de sí, un médico la había sedado, por lo que uno de los hijos había recomendado en tono glacial a Sakura que esperara a después del funeral, que tendría lugar el sábado siguiente. Sakura quiso respetar su dolor y por eso hizo caso omiso de la ofensa y se marchó sin decir nada más—. Aunque supongo que he pasado por situaciones peores. —Ino lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues durante esos momentos también había estado a su lado.

—Ya lo sé, cariño —le dijo amablemente—. Y superarás esto igual que has superado todo lo demás. —Miró alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Temari?

—En la consulta de Harrison. —Sakura miró la puerta cerrada pero en su cabeza veía los muebles destrozados y la sangre en un canto del escritorio—. Está limpiando. Yo no he podido.

Ino le pasó una mano por el pelo.

—No te preocupes, no puedes ser siempre una super woman.

—¿Doctora Haruno? —Un joven que llevaba una chaqueta con el emblema de una empresa de mensajería asomó la cabeza por la puerta—. Le traigo un paquete. —Entró con el casco de ciclista debajo de un brazo y un sobre de cartón en la otra mano—. Tiene que firmar aquí.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, Sakura hizo lo que le decía, pero Neji se le adelantó y tomó el paquete.

—Deja que compruebe qué es —dijo, y se guardó el albarán en el bolsillo. Palpó el sobre—. Es un CD. ¿Lo esperabas?

Sakura examinó la etiqueta.

—¿De Smith Enterprises? No. De todos modos, muchas empresas me envían continuamente ejemplares de libros o CD para que los revise. ¿Lo abro?

—Ya lo abro yo. Hazte a un lado. —Neji se situó en el extremo más alejado del vestíbulo, abrió el sobre y extrajo una hoja de papel y un CD. Se quedó pálido—. Llama a Uchiha. Llámalo ahora mismo.

—¿Qué es? —Sakura se acercó, y torció el gesto cuando él dio la vuelta a la hoja y la escondió—. Mierda, Neji, déjame ver qué es.

Le arrebató el papel. No sabía qué podía esperar, pero lo que de ningún modo esperaba era lo que vio.

Se quedó petrificada al ver... su foto. A todo color. Completamente desnuda. Una frase bajo la fotografía rezaba «Ingrese cien mil dólares en la cuenta indicada o el vídeo adjunto será vendido a la prensa para que lo difundan. Tiene hasta la medianoche de hoy.» Mecánicamente, le tendió de nuevo la hoja a Neji y, poco a poco, se dio media vuelta y salió a la escalera, donde se arrodilló y se puso a vomitar.

 _Miércoles, 15 de marzo, 11.15 horas._

Itachi salió del ascensor antes de que las puertas se abrieran del todo y echó a correr por el pasillo hasta la puerta donde aguardaba un policía de uniforme.

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó.

El agente Nolan señaló un extremo del mostrador de recepción.

—Allí. Lo ha traído un mensajero y le ha hecho firmar el albarán.

—Gracias por comunicarnos el nombre de la empresa de mensajería —dijo Hoshigaki—. Así hemos podido enviar un coche patrulla a buscar al chico al lugar de la siguiente entrega.

El mensajero los estaba esperando en la comisaría, aunque ni Itachi ni Hoshigaki esperaban de él más de lo que habían obtenido de la propia empresa. El paquete había sido entregado con un giro postal esa misma mañana. La descripción facilitada por el empleado de correos se correspondía más o menos con la de Bacon, pero bien podía ser la de casi la mitad de la población masculina de mediana edad de Chicago.

—El mensajero tenía pinta de estudiante —dijo Nolan—. No creo que supiera lo que llevaba, si no se lo habría quedado él. —Se volvió a mirar atrás, intranquilo—. Ha colaborado todo lo que ha podido en ordenar los documentos. No me lo esperaba.

Hoshigaki miró dentro de la consulta.

—¿Quién ha estado aquí esta mañana?

—Su hermano, la recepcionista y su amiga la abogada. Al ver el CD, se ha quedado completamente pálida y conmocionada; su hermano quería llamar al 911 pero ella no se lo ha permitido. La abogada ha llamado a un amigo médico, y él iba a darle un tranquilizante, pero ella no ha querido tomárselo. Un empleado de mantenimiento ha venido a limpiar la alfombra. Eso es todo.

Itachi hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento.

—Gracias.

Neji se encontraba dentro de la consulta, de pie junto al extremo más alejado del mostrador de recepción. Tenía los brazos cruzados con fuerza y le temblaba un músculo de la mejilla. Miraba hacia el despacho de Sakura, donde ella permanecía sentada en un sofá hecho jirones, traumatizada. Con expresión igualmente horrorizada, Ino Yamanaka y Kiba Carter estaban sentados uno a cada lado de ella. Una joven se paseaba por delante de la puerta abierta del despacho de Kabuto, claramente inquieta. Debía de ser Temari Masterson, pensó Itachi al recordar la investigación que había llevado a cabo sobre el trabajo de Sakura y sus empleados.

—No sabes las ganas que me entran de cargármelo —masculló Neji sin apartar los ojos de Sakura.

Itachi suspiró en silencio.

—Sí, sí que lo sé.

Neji miró alrededor, una tremenda furia ardía en sus oscuros ojos.

—¿Sabías lo del CD?

—Hasta esta mañana no. Y tampoco sabía que le había enviado una copia.

Neji cerró los ojos.

—Una copia. Pues entonces debe de haber más.

Hoshigaki se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Cuánto falta para tener recogida toda la documentación?

Neji abrió los ojos y pestañeó como si acabara de reparar en la presencia de Hoshigaki.

—Este es mi compañero, Kisame Hoshigaki —dijo Itachi en voz baja.

—Acabamos de empezar. Pedidle al teniente que envíe a alguien para terminar el trabajo. —Neji torció la mandíbula con gesto agresivo—. Voy a llevarla a casa.

—No puede entrar en el piso —saltó Hoshigaki sin un ápice de beligerancia en la voz.

Neji apretó los dientes.

—No me refiero a ese mausoleo de Michigan Avenue. Me la llevo a su verdadera casa. Tomaremos el próximo vuelo hacia Filadelfia.

—No. —Sakura se levantó del sofá y se quedó quieta, como si quisiera comprobar que era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Tanto Ino Yamanaka como Kiba Carter se levantaron justo después, dispuestos a aguantarla si las piernas le fallaban. Sakura apartó con delicadeza las manos de Ino—. Estoy bien, Ino. —Atravesó el despacho y se situó junto a Neji mientras Ino y Kiba la escoltaban—. No pienso ir a ninguna parte, Neji. —Tenía el rostro pálido pero su mirada denotaba lucidez. Alzó la barbilla y miró a Itachi a los ojos, y él se llenó de orgullo—. No ha sido el mismo tipo.

Itachi lo sabía, pero quería oír por qué lo creía ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—A este le falta la sangre fría, la minuciosidad de las otras agresiones. Esto parece... mero oportunismo. Más bien da la impresión de que uno de sus esbirros haya querido actuar por su cuenta y se haya largado. —Se encogió de hombros—. Las otras agresiones tenían como objetivo aterrar a la víctima, subyugarla. Se trataba de minar la salud de personas vulnerables hasta que se derrumbaran, aunque el verdadero objetivo era ponerme a mí en una situación violenta. Pero eso solo puede ocurrir si yo lo permito, y no pienso hacerlo.

—Daremos con él, Sakura—aseguró Itachi.

—Claro. Es el único vínculo que tenemos con el asesino de cuatro personas. Yo solo soy un eslabón de la cadena. Debéis centraros en ellos, Itachi. Yo estoy bien; al principio no lo estaba pero ahora sí. Ve a hacer tu trabajo. —Su discurso se tambaleó un poco cuando él tomó el paquete de encima de la mesa de Temari—. ¿Tienes que llevártelo?

—Es una prueba, cariño. Pero te prometo que no lo verá nadie si no es estrictamente necesario. —Itachi miró a Neji—. ¿Vuelves a Filadelfia?

—¿Tenéis ya al cabrón que ha hecho esto? —Neji, todavía furioso, señaló con un amplio movimiento de la mano la caótica oficina.

Clayborn aún andaba suelto.

—No, todavía no.

—Entonces me quedo.

—Pues cena con nosotros esta noche. Así podremos hablar más. Te llamaré luego, Sakura.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no reparó en que Hoshigaki llevaba mucho rato sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Hasta que se hubo sentado en el asiento del acompañante de su coche no dijo nada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. —Pero a Hoshigaki le temblaban los labios.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Hoshigaki lo miró antes de incorporarse al tráfico.

—La has llamado «cariño».

Itachi alzó la vista exasperado. Había metido la pata.

—¿Y qué?

—Te hace comiditas.

«Claro.» Los recuerdos de lo sucedido por la mañana inundaron de nuevo la mente de Itachi, que se removió en el asiento.

—Limítate a conducir, ¿quieres? —Miró su cuaderno—. La madre de Bacon vive cerca de Cicero.

—Ya habían probado con la dirección que Bacon había dejado al agente de la junta de libertad condicional, un hombre desgastado por el trabajo que no se había tomado la molestia de comprobar que el «piso» era en realidad una tienda de animales domésticos de un centro comercial.

—¿Qué pasa si no lo encontramos a tiempo? —preguntó Hoshigaki; toda frivolidad había desaparecido de su voz—. Si se nos escapa una sola copia de ese CD, no podremos garantizarle a Sakura que no vaya a difundirse, sea hoy mismo o dentro de diez años. Tendrá que aprender a vivir con eso. ¿Tú podrías?

Itachi no tenía claro si podría soportarlo y eso le preocupaba.

—Solo vamos a cenar juntos, Hoshigaki.

Hoshigaki abrió la boca para continuar con la conversación, pero en vez de eso se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien.

 _Miércoles, 15 de marzo, 11.55 horas._

David Bacon era un hombre inocente acosado por la policía.

Tenía que ser cierto. La madre de Bacon así lo aseguraba desde el otro lado de la mosquitera de la puerta. Era una mujer de unos setenta años y carácter avinagrado; su descuidado pelo negro mostraba una gran franja blanca junto a la raya y llevaba los finos labios pintados de un rojo estridente. A través de la tela metálica, Itachi notó el fuerte olor a gato y naftalina.

—Nosotros no hemos venido a acosarlo —le garantizó Hoshigaki—. ¿Podemos pasar?

—No está en casa —le espetó la mujer con el cuerpo en tensión—. Y no, no pueden pasar.

—Acabamos de pasar por la dirección que le dio al agente de la junta de libertad condicional, señora Bacon —dijo Itachi en tono tranquilo mientras examinaba lo que se veía del salón de la casa a través de la malla—. Es una tienda de animales de un centro comercial. Solo por eso, podría perder la libertad condicional.

La mujer palideció y en sus mejillas destacaron sendos círculos de colorete.

—No pueden volver a encerrarlo. Eso lo mataría.

«Ni hablar; ese gustazo me lo daré yo.» Con la ayuda de Neji Haruno.

—¿Dónde está, señora Bacon? ¿Vive aquí con usted?

—No, se lo juro. Se trasladó. —Y eso había herido sus sentimientos. Itachi lo percibió—. Dijo que necesitaba su espacio. No sé dónde está. Por favor, váyanse.

Itachi y Hoshigaki intercambiaron una mirada y este último asintió.

—Me temo que tendrá que acompañarnos, señora Bacon —dijo.

La mujer se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Me están arrestando?

—No, señora. —Hoshigaki trataba de parecer amable—. Solo queremos que venga con nosotros para responder a unas cuantas preguntas, ya que su hijo no puede hacerlo.

Y así ella no podría llamarlo y advertirle de que la policía andaba tras él.

Sus finos y rojos labios temblaron.

—No puedo hacer eso. —Sin firmeza alguna, señaló hacia atrás con la mano—. ¿Quién cuidará de mis gatos?

—No estará fuera mucho tiempo, señora. Puede dejarles un poco de agua y comida si quiere, pero mientras tendremos que acompañarla.

Juntos atravesaron la cocina y salieron al lavadero, donde la mujer se dispuso a llenar cuatro pequeños cuencos de comida para gatos. Allí olía peor, la enorme caja con arena rebosaba.

«Voy a desmayarme», pensó Itachi. Contuvo la respiración y recorrió con la mirada el pequeño cubículo. Reparó en el cesto de la ropa que había encima de la secadora, donde se veían unos cuantos polos de manga corta cuidadosamente doblados. Eran de hombre y en el pecho llevaban cosido el logotipo de WIRES-N-WIDGETS, una cadena de tiendas con una amplia selección de aparatos electrónicos. Itachi se aclaró suavemente la garganta. Hoshigaki siguió su mirada y sus labios se curvaron.

—Vamos a por su abrigo, señora —dijo Hoshigaki—. Fuera hace mucho frío.

 _Miércoles, 15 de marzo, 12.15 horas._

—¿Más café? —preguntó el camarero desde la barra.

El local era una pequeña cafetería selecta decorada al estilo art nouveau de los años cuarenta que traía a la mente escenas de los clásicos del cine. Se encontraba cerca de la Escuela de Arte, atraía a una ecléctica mezcla de empresarios e intelectuales y en él siempre bullían las conversaciones. Nadie prestaba atención a una persona sola pendiente de su taza de café en una fría tarde.

Solía ser un buen lugar para sentarse y reflexionar. Ese día era un buen lugar para dar rienda suelta a la melancolía.

—Solo media taza, gracias. —Algo había ido mal. Un cabo sin atar se había enredado y ponía en peligro todo el plan. La cámara del baño de Haruno. ¿Quién se lo habría imaginado? «Yo tendría que habérmelo imaginado, tendría que haber revisado el trabajo. Tendría que haberlo matado.» Pero eso implicaba deshacerse del cadáver y podrían quedar más cabos sueltos. Sabía que el hecho de contar con Bacon implicaba cierto riesgo, pero a veces el riesgo era mayor del que uno creía.

Ahora corrían por ahí películas cuyo contenido... escapaba a todo control. «¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que intente chantajearme?» Había que cortar el cabo suelto. Y cuanto antes.

El café le supo un poco amargo, aunque no más que el hecho de saber que Haruno había vuelto a salir ilesa. La policía formaba un muro de protección a su alrededor. Había pasado la noche con Uchiha. Menuda putilla. «No me provoques, Itachi. Me has hecho recordar qué significa sentirse deseada.» Era suficiente para hacer babear a un hombre.

Uchiha se sentía atraído. Eso también habría que cortarlo de raíz. «Y yo sé muy bien cómo hacerlo.» Pero lo primero era lo primero. Tenía que ocuparse de Bacon. Le encantaría acabar con aquel asqueroso.

Pero aún le gustaría más ver la reacción de Haruno ante su última pérdida.

Él también había sufrido, había llorado mucho pidiendo ayuda. Había llorado mucho por Ethel. Había rezado para obtener piedad, para obtener respuestas. «¿Por qué?» Qué pena daba. Su llanto aún había despertado más violencia en los Blade. La pandilla había hecho un buen trabajo. Las heridas demostraban que había sufrido numerosos golpes, pero no ofrecían ninguna pista. Algunos considerarían aquel acuerdo como un crimen. «Yo prefiero considerarlo un pacto justo que benefició a ambas partes.» De pronto el día se le antojaba menos sombrío. Ya bastaba de melancolía. Tenía mucho trabajo.

—La cuenta, por favor.

 **WOW YA QUIERO SABER QUIEN SERA EL CULPABLE POBRE SAKU ESA PERSONA LA ODIA DE VERDAD :(**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	15. CAPITULO 14

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 14**

 _Miércoles, 15 de marzo, 15.10 horas._

Itachi miró el rótulo de la tienda y exhaló un suspiro. Era el tercer establecimiento de Wires-N-Widgets que visitaba en Chicago y sus alrededores. La siguiente tienda más cercana estaba en Milwaukee, a una hora de distancia.

—Comete tres delitos graves y te condenarán a cadena perpetua —masculló, y Hoshigaki puso mala cara.

—Pero a veces a la tercera va la vencida, Itachi.

—Sí, sí. Deja de fumar y veremos si estás tan eufórico.

Él cada vez estaba más desanimado. A cada hora que pasaba sin detener a Bacon, aumentaban las posibilidades de que algún calenturiento viera a Sakura en una página web. No quería tener que decirle que habían fracasado y ver su mirada llena de preocupación.

Entraron en la tienda y se dirigieron al mostrador, donde un hombre fornido clasificaba piezas. El nombre que aparecía en su polo junto al logotipo de Wires-N-Widgets era Gus.

Hoshigaki depositó en el mostrador la fotografía de Bacon y Itachi vio que Gus se sorprendía.

—Bacon ya no trabaja aquí —dijo, y se volvió hacia la pila de piezas diminutas.

Hoshigaki se apoyó en el mostrador.

—¿Por qué?

El hombre sacó un montón de bolsitas de plástico y se dispuso a introducir una pieza en cada una.

—Porque el jefe lo despidió.

Itachi puso la mano sobre las bolsas y Gus levantó la cabeza irritado.

—Tengo que meter todo esto en bolsas antes de terminar el puto turno, ¿vale?

Itachi se inclinó hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de la narizota del hombre.

—Estamos investigando un homicidio, señor. A mí me trae sin cuidado que termine o no de llenar las bolsas, pero le aseguro que no lo hará si no nos atiende ahora mismo. Responda a la pregunta. ¿Por qué despidió su jefe a David Bacon?

El hombre abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Homicidio? ¿Ha matado a alguien?

—Nosotros no hemos dicho eso —aclaró Itachi—. Es posible que conozca a quien lo hizo.

Gus suspiró y bajó la voz.

—No queremos que se sepa nada de esto.

Itachi y Hoshigaki se miraron.

—¿Robó? —preguntó Hoshigaki.

Gus negó con la cabeza.

—Peor. Encontramos cámaras en el lavabo de señoras. El jefe investigó a Bacon y descubrió que había mentido al rellenar la solicitud. Dijo que no lo habían detenido nunca, pero en realidad había estado en la cárcel por... —Se inclinó hacia delante susurrando—: espiar a las chicas en un instituto.

—Ya lo sabemos —dijo Hoshigaki en tono insulso—. ¿Es que no comprueban los antecedentes?

Gus se sonrojó.

—Sale muy caro —respondió.

Ellos comprendieron lo que había pasado.

—Su jefe quiso ahorrarse un dinero y la cosa le costó cara —soltó Itachi.

Gus le dirigió una mirada feroz.

—Algo así.

—¿Y cuánto hace que despidieron a Bacon? —preguntó Hoshigaki.

—Un mes, más o menos.

—Su madre aún tiene su ropa de trabajo —dijo Hoshigaki, y Gus hizo una mueca.

—Pues que se la guarde. Ese tipo siempre olía a meados de gato. Esa ropa nunca volverá a estar limpia. Mi jefe solo quería que se largara cuanto antes, no nos apetece que nos demande ninguna señora.

—¿Dejó alguna dirección para que le envíen el finiquito? —insistió Itachi.

—No. Lo siento. —Gus frunció el entrecejo cuando ambos se lo quedaron mirando—. No miento.

Mi jefe le dijo que no pensaba pagarle el sueldo que le debía y que, si volvía a poner los pies en la tienda, podía estar seguro de que avisaría a la policía. Bacon se quedó blanco como el papel y se

marchó más rápido que si lo hubiéramos echado a latigazos. Ojalá.

—Conozco esa sensación —dijo Itachi—. ¿Tiene idea de dónde vive?

Gus se concentró.

—No. Pero un día vino con el cuento de que estaba harto de vivir con su madre y dijo que pensaba buscarse un piso. Se pasó toda la mañana mirando los anuncios del periódico y llamando por teléfono. Cuando el jefe lo supo, le descontó el dinero del sueldo.

A Itachi se le erizaron los pelos del cogote.

—¿Recuerda cuándo fue eso?

Gus volvió a concentrarse, y de pronto se le iluminó la cara.

—Esperen. —Hurgó por detrás del mostrador y sacó un calendario de partidos de baloncesto de la universidad—. El segundo lunes de diciembre. —Levantó la cabeza—. Esa noche se jugaba un partido importante y vino un chico desesperado que quería comprar un televisor porque el suyo se había estropeado y había invitado a su casa a unos amigos. Tuve que despacharle yo porque Bacon no paraba de hablar por teléfono. ¿Les sirve eso?

La sonrisa de Itachi denotaba un gran alivio.

—Muchísimo. —Le tendió una tarjeta—. Llámenos si recuerda algo más sobre Bacon.

Gus miró la tarjeta y volvió a mirar a Itachi.

—Ya sé de qué me suena. Es el detective que salió ayer por la tele. Salía de casa de Seward después de que se suicidara. —Entrecerró un poco los ojos—. ¿Me firma un autógrafo?

Hoshigaki seguía riéndose una hora después, mientras revisaban las llamadas hechas desde Wires-N-Widgets el segundo lunes de diciembre. Itachi no le veía ninguna gracia a su recién estrenada fama.

—Por cierto, ¿qué metía en las bolsas? —preguntó Hoshigaki—. Me refiero a las piezas que Gus estaba embolsando.

—Son reguladores de tensión. Previenen los cambios bruscos de voltaje. —Itachi examinó la lista de pisos. Los había por toda la ciudad. Les llevaría horas comprobar todas las direcciones. Cuando miró a Hoshigaki vio que este ladeaba la cabeza, perplejo.

—Hice una asignatura de electrónica cuando...

—Cuando te estabas sacando la carrera. —Hoshigaki, sonriente, sacudió la cabeza—. Ya.

Hatake se acercó y se plantó delante de ellos. Un gesto grave le arrugaba el bigote.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia?

Itachi alzó los ojos, exasperado.

—Nada. Tenemos una pista sobre dónde podría vivir Bacon. —Le mostró a Hatake la lista con los veinte números de teléfono a los que Bacon había llamado cuando buscaba piso—. De momento hemos llamado a una docena y en ninguno lo recuerdan.

—Es posible que utilizara un nombre falso —apuntó Hoshigaki, completamente serio—. Tendremos que mostrarles una foto. Los pisos están en puntos muy distintos de la ciudad, nos

llevará bastante tiempo visitarlos todos.

—Repartíos el trabajo —ordenó Hatake con sequedad.

Itachi examinó su semblante.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kakashi?

Hatake estaba a punto de responder cuando entraron Sasuke y su compañera, Mia Mitchell. La expresión de ambos era tan sombría como la de Hatake.

Itachi se levantó despacio, el ritmo de su corazón disminuyó hasta convertirse en un golpeteo sordo.

—¿Clayborn?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Llevamos siguiéndole la pista toda la mañana, pero parece que se lo haya tragado la tierra. Hemos recibido otro aviso y hemos tenido que atenderlo.

El cansino corazón de Itachi dio un repentino vuelco.

—¿Izumi?

Mia entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué le pasa a Izumi?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con más fuerza.

—Nada. Está bien. Itachi, ¿conoces a un hombre llamado Hughes?

Itachi se quedó pensativo; luego levantó la vista despacio cuando su memoria ató cabos.

—Es el portero del edificio donde vive Sakura. ¿Por qué?

Mia se desabrochó la cremallera del abrigo y se despojó de la bufanda.

—Ha muerto. Lo han encontrado en un callejón, no muy lejos de su casa. Le han dado una paliza tremenda.

Itachi se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el borde de su escritorio. Era una casualidad; tenía que serlo.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo era.

—¿Le han robado?

—En la cartera solo le han dejado el carnet de conducir —aclaró Sasuke—. Querían que lo identificaran y era imposible reconocer su cara. Lo han dejado destrozado, Itachi; está hecho papilla. —Dio un suspiro—. Llevaba dos cosas prendidas en la camisa. Una nota impresa que ponía: «Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres».

—Y un artículo del periódico sobre Sakura—añadió Mia en voz baja.

Itachi se frotó la boca con el dorso de la mano; le costaba demasiado asimilar la trascendencia de todo aquello.

—Era amigo de Sakura. La noticia acabará con ella.

Guardaron silencio un momento, luego Hatake suspiró.

—Tenías razón, Itachi. Aún no ha terminado. Pero por lo menos ya sabemos cuál es su objetivo. No se trata de conseguir ninguna apelación, ni tampoco quiere sacar provecho económico de los suicidios.

—Lo que quiere es acabar con Sakura—dedujo Itachi con un hilo de voz—. A toda costa.

Hatake tenía una expresión adusta.

—Y las únicas pistas nos llevan a un policía que no dirá nada a Asuntos Internos. Y a Bacon.

Sasuke frunció las cejas y cruzó una mirada con Mia.

—¿Un policía?

—¿A qué hora murió el portero? —quiso saber Hatake.

—Hace diez horas, más o menos —respondió Mia—. ¿De qué policía hablas, Kakashi? ¿Por qué?

—De uno que lleva todo el día con Asuntos Internos, así que no puede haber asesinado a Hughes —dijo Hatake, sin responder verdaderamente a su pregunta—. Solo nos queda Bacon. —Dio unos golpecitos con los nudillos en la lista de pisos—. Quiero que lo encontréis.

—Tenemos que ir a hablar con la esposa de Hughes —dijo Sasuke—. Aún no sabe nada.

—Yo tengo que decírselo a Sakura—dijo Itachi—. No quiero que lo sepa por las noticias.

—Y todavía tenemos que dar con Clayborn —añadió Mia—. ¿Por dónde empezamos, Kakashi?

Hatake se quedó pensativo.

—Mia, tú ocúpate de la viuda. Sasuke, encárgate de ir a unos cuantos pisos. Luego seguid buscando a Clayborn. Llevo todo el día recibiendo llamadas de los hijos de Kabuto; quieren saber cuándo detendremos al asesino de su padre. —Se frotó las sienes—. Parece que Harrison Kabuto tenía amigos muy importantes porque han llamado también unos cuantos peces gordos. Hoshigaki, ocúpate de la otra mitad de la lista de pisos. Itachi, tú te encargarás del resto. Primero habla con Sakura, luego empieza a buscar a Bacon. —Y curvando los labios, pero sin un ápice de humor exclamó—: Maricón el último.

 _Miércoles, 15 de marzo, 17,10 horas._

David Bacon cerró el pestillo de la puerta de su piso con una mueca. Aquel lugar no dejaría de oler nunca a tabaco, pensó mientras se despojaba de la chaqueta. Era por culpa de la alfombra. La fibra absorbía los olores como una esponja. Aun así, era mejor que vivir con su madre. El tabaco siempre resultaba más agradable que la naftalina y los meados de gato. Además, la alfombra no duraría mucho. Aunque Pope no le pagara, con el primer ingreso de Haruno podría costearse un piso en un barrio mejor. Y con los siguientes no tendría que volver a preocuparse del dinero en mucho tiempo, porque pensaba acosarla hasta hacer que se derrumbara y acabar con ella.

Acababa de entrar en el salón y se detuvo en seco. Algo había cambiado. Dejó la chaqueta y se acercó al ordenador, notaba en el cuello los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Estaba todo revuelto, y el monitor tirado por el suelo.

—Santo Dios —musitó—. Oh, no. —Le habían robado.

Habían arrancado el portátil de la plataforma de conexión y habían levantado el teclado. El disco duro no estaba. «No está.» Se esforzó por tomar aire, por pensar. No resultaba agradable, pero tampoco era el fin del mundo. Nunca guardaba nada en el disco duro, pues la última vez la policía lo había utilizado para encerrarlo. Todo lo que tenía valor lo grababa en CD. De pronto, se le paró el corazón. «Santo Dios. Los CD. Si me han robado los CD...»

Fue corriendo al cuarto de baño y frenó de una patinada. Su escondrijo seguía siendo seguro. Respiró hondo y suspiró aliviado.

Pero se percató de que olía a tabaco más de lo habitual. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta y descubrió por qué. El cigarrillo aún estaba encendido y lo sostenía la mano enguantada que llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver. Bacon, momentáneamente desconcertado, enarcó las cejas.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido a hacerte una visita, David.

Se quedó petrificado al ver la punta de una estilizada pistola del calibre 22 con silenciador.

—No te entiendo.

—Me has traicionado. Te contraté para que hicieras un trabajo, para que instalaras una serie de cámaras conectadas en red en el piso de Haruno. Pero instalaste una cámara de más. ¿Creías que no me enteraría?

Él negó con la cabeza, el pánico intensificaba el bombeo de la sangre en su cerebro.

—Tú no me contrataste.

—Claro que sí, solo que no lo hice en persona. Dame los vídeos.

—No —contestó, y dio un grito ahogado al notar el dolor que le recorría el brazo derecho. Con la mano izquierda se lo aferró a la altura del bíceps y se lo quedó mirando. Tenía la mano derecha paralizada y en la izquierda notaba el calor y el flujo de la sangre. Levantó la vista. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Me has pegado un tiro.

La sonrisa de satisfacción que observó hizo que un escalofrío de horror le corriera la espalda.

—¿Piensas llamar a la policía, David? No lo creo. Registrarían la casa y ¿qué encontrarían? Vídeos y más vídeos. Mmm... Algunos son nuevos pero la mayoría son los que hiciste que tu madre escondiera mientras tú estabas entre rejas. Tráemelos. Ahora mismo.

—¿Cómo lo has descubierto? —preguntó mientras con desesperación trataba de pensar en cómo huir.

—Sabía que cuando vieras que el disco duro no estaba irías a comprobar si lo que tienes guardadito seguía en su sitio. Sherlock Holmes utiliza un truco similar en Escándalo en Bohemia. Deberías dejarte de tanta peli porno y leer más los clásicos.

Bacon empezó a arrancar el papel de la pared y se encogió de miedo al oír la risa sardónica tras de sí.

—Muy listo, David. Siempre lo has sido. Lástima que no lo suficiente. Se acabó.

Con movimientos toscos acabó de quitar el papel pintado y lo dejó todo al descubierto. Todo.

—Caramba... Cuánto trabajo. Debe de haber... ¿cuántos?

—Quinientos —respondió David con pesar. Todo había terminado.

—Quinientos CD. Debes de haber tardado años en recopilarlos, David.

 _Miércoles, 15 de marzo, 17.15 horas._

Itachi le pidió a Sakura que fuera a su casa con la intención de contarle lo sucedido, allí podría llorar tranquila. Ella lo esperaba en el asiento del acompañante de un coche que no había visto nunca. Itachi se dio cuenta de que era uno de alquiler y de que Neji iba al volante. Sakura salió del coche y avanzó por el camino de entrada a la casa hasta el garaje, con el rostro paralizado de miedo. Neji la siguió cargado con bolsas de la compra.

Sakura se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina y Neji dejó las bolsas en el suelo. Al olfatearlo, Dolly se puso alerta, con el pelo erizado y un gruñido constante.

—Siéntate, Dolly —le ordenó Itachi en voz baja, y la perra obedeció. No había forma de suavizar lo que tenía que decir, así que fue directo al grano.

—Sakura, el señor Hughes ha muerto.

Su rostro palideció.

—¿Qué?

Itachi se agachó delante de ella y le tomó las manos.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño.

—¿Ha tenido un accidente? —Pero al preguntarlo le tembló la voz y Itachi supo que conocía la respuesta.

—No. —Procuró hablarle con la mayor delicadeza—. Le han dado una paliza, Sakura. —Miró a Neji y por su expresión de horror dedujo que este ya lo había comprendido todo—. Eso no es todo. Tarde o temprano lo sabrás, así que...

—Dímelo ya, joder —musitó ella—. Dímelo.

—Había un mensaje... en el cuerpo: «Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres». —Exhaló un suspiro—. Y también un artículo del periódico sobre ti.

Ella se cubrió la boca con las manos al asimilar la noticia. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la mirada llena de espanto.

—Dios mío —musitó con un balanceo infinitesimal—. Dios mío.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos mientras ella permanecía inmóvil en la silla. No se resistió, pero tampoco le devolvió el abrazo. Estaba helada, cual estatua de mármol.

—¿Sakura? —Le pasó la mano por debajo del pelo y le rodeó la mejilla con la mano—. Escúchame. —Le presionó la nuca con más fuerza hasta que lo miró; tenía los ojos vidriosos—. Escúchame —repitió—. Tú no has sido, tú no tienes la culpa.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo. Deprimida e impotente. Itachi levantó la cabeza para mirar a Neji.

—No puedo quedarme, pero no quería que saliera a la calle y se enterara por alguna otra persona.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo Neji con vacilación—. ¿Tenéis a Clayborn?

—Todavía no, pero tenemos una pista sobre el CD. Tengo que marcharme. —Pero no se movió, era incapaz de dejarla—. Sakura—susurró—. Mierda.

Ella pestañeó.

—¿Lo sabe Ethel?

—Justo ahora hay una detective en camino para decírselo. Mia Mitchell.

Sakura asintió.

—Conozco a Mia. Es... —Tragó saliva—. Es muy agradable.

Itachi se puso en pie y tiró de ella obligándola a levantarse. Ella se apoyó en él. No fue un abrazo, sino un silencioso gesto que indicaba que necesitaba consuelo. No movió los brazos pegados a ambos lados del cuerpo cuando él la rodeó con los suyos y le estampó un beso en la barbilla, justo por encima del cuello de canalé de su jersey de cisne.

—Tengo que marcharme.

Ella asintió con rigidez y se echó atrás.

—¿Adónde voy? ¿Vuelvo a mi casa?

—No, todavía no. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. —Miró a Neji—. Sacaré a Dolly al patio, así os avisará si llega alguien. Pero si os marcháis no os dejará volver a entrar.

—Ya —respondió Neji con un gesto de asentimiento sin quedarse del todo tranquilo.

Itachi se dirigió a la puerta, luego se volvió para echar un último vistazo. Sakura estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados y la mano sobre el cuello de Dolly. Se la veía frágil.

Pero abrió los ojos y Itachi se dio cuenta de que no lo era. En su mirada, junto con el terrible dolor, se observaba una voluntad férrea.

—Vete —le dijo muy seria y con voz llorosa—. Encuéntralo. —Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y le surcaron las mejillas—. Por favor.

 _Miércoles, 15 de marzo, 18.45 horas._

Hecho. Mei Terumi volvió a leer el artículo por última vez antes de imprimirlo. Quería escribir sobre Haruno, pero de momento se apañaría con una de las moscas que había cazado. Tal vez su mejor amiga empezara a presionarla para que le concediera la exclusiva. Al menos aquella era una noticia de interés y había obtenido el visto bueno del director de la edición del fin de semana.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ella y al volverse vio a Keith con aspecto de estar agotado. Detestaba trabajar en el banco, y ella lo sabía. Había rechazado un magnífico puesto en una gran compañía de inversiones de Atlanta para acompañarla a Chicago, donde ella trataría de cumplir su sueño sin que su famoso padre y su periódico le hicieran sombra. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ese día la sonrisa no se reflejara en su cara no era culpa del banco sino de ella. Aún estaba dolido por el episodio del lunes por la mañana.

—Lo siento, Keith. Me equivoqué.

Él se acercó y la besó en la coronilla.

—Ya lo sé, nena. No pasa nada. —Pero sí que pasaba. La tirantez se notaba en su voz.

Envió el artículo a la impresora.

—¿Te apetece salir a cenar?

—Estoy cansado, Jo. Mejor pedimos una pizza. —Se quitó la corbata y aguzó la vista cuando la primera hoja salió de la impresora—. No va sobre la doctora Haruno. ¿Qué es esto?

Ella escribió un correo al editor de la edición del fin de semana y adjuntó el archivo.

—Llámalo influencia sutil.

El gesto de él se endureció.

—Llámalo coacción. No puedes hacer eso, Jo.

Apretó la tecla «enviar».

—Ya lo he hecho.

Keith dio un paso atrás y su mirada se apagó.

—No sé quién coño te crees que eres, pero cuando decidas entrar en razón, avísame.

Se volvió hacia la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A que me dé el aire, no sea que diga algo que luego tenga que lamentar.

 _Miércoles, 15 de marzo, 19.25 horas._

—Joder —masculló Hoshigaki—. Otra vez llegamos tarde.

Itachi se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto de baño de Bacon, se cruzó de brazos y observó el cadáver de la bañera con una desalentadora sensación de tener muy mala suerte. Le había tocado a él dar con el piso correcto. Se trataba del quinto de la lista, una vivienda en los bajos recién restaurados de una vieja casa, propiedad de una pareja de jubilados que no tenía ni idea de estar dando cobijo a un delincuente sexual. El marido había reconocido a Bacon al instante, pero lo llamaba señor Ford. Itachi había solicitado una orden de registro y aguardaba la respuesta desesperándose un poco más con cada tictac de su reloj. Hoshigaki había llegado al mismo tiempo que la orden de registro y habían entrado juntos.

El ordenador de Bacon estaba destrozado; el monitor, hecho mil pedazos, y el disco duro, sumergido en un recipiente con ácido sulfúrico, si la etiqueta de la botella que había al lado era la correcta. Bacon flotaba en la bañera llena de agua ensangrentada. El muy cabrón se había cortado las venas.

En el suelo, junto al inodoro, se apilaba su ropa. Itachi levantó con cautela los pantalones y la camisa. Los pantalones estaban empapados del agua que se había desbordado de la bañera. Olió las prendas y frunció el entrecejo.

—Huele esto, Hoshigaki.

Hoshigaki se encogió de hombros.

—Solo noto olor a tabaco.

—Los pantalones huelen a tabaco pero la camisa no.

Hoshigaki volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Lo siento. —Miró alrededor con una mueca—. ¿Por qué se habrá matado justamente hoy?

—Yo me pregunto lo mismo. Estaba convencido de que Sakura iba a ceder al chantaje, así que no entiendo por qué se ha matado.

—Disculpen, detectives. —El fotógrafo de la policía científica acababa de llegar y Itachi se apartó. Me daré toda la prisa que pueda.

Naruto y Rick llegaron justo después que él. Rick miró alrededor y movió la cSasukeza.

—Tenemos que descubrir dónde guarda las copias —dijo—. Los tipos como él coleccionan un montón de vídeos y siempre los guardan en un lugar secreto.

Itachi se reunió con ellos en el salón.

—¿Es posible recuperar algo del disco duro?

Rick miró sin demasiado convencimiento la unidad sumergida en ácido.

—No lo creo. Bacon debía de guardar ahí algo que lo ponía en evidencia. Así fue como lo pillamos la otra vez, tenía todo los vídeos de las chicas guardaditos en el disco duro. Sin esa prueba no habríamos podido hacer que lo condenaran.

Hoshigaki dirigió la mirada al techo.

—A ver si hay alguna cámara.

—Es poco probable que tuviera cámaras en casa —opinó Naruto—. Aunque no estaría mal contar con unas cuantas imágenes suyas para variar. Qué ironía.

—Y qué raro —añadió Rick—. A Bacon le gusta filmar a los demás; bueno, le gustaba. Lo normal sería que se sintiera inseguro si lo filmaban a él. De todos modos, no me cuesta nada comprobarlo.

—De momento lo que haremos es buscar los vídeos —decidió Naruto—. ¿De cuántos estamos hablando, Rick?

—Algunos tipos coleccionan cientos. Bacon llevaba en esto mucho tiempo.

«Cientos —pensó Itachi con tristeza—. Bueno, yo solo necesito encontrar uno.» Pero eso lo hizo sentirse culpable. Cada vídeo representaba una víctima igual que Sakura.

—Yo me encargo del dormitorio.

Cada uno registró una habitación. Entretanto llegó el forense y extrajo el cuerpo de Bacon de la bañera. Itachi había mirado ya en todos los cajones, en el colchón, e incluso dentro de los muelles antes de abrir el armario. Se quedó observando el interior, anonadado. Luego reaccionó.

—¡Hoshigaki!

—¿Qué has...? Coño. —Hoshigaki tomó aire mientras Itachi sacaba del armario un abrigo de color tabaco con percha y todo—. Es el abrigo de Nicole Rivera. Y también está la peluca.

Itachi volvió a colgar el abrigo.

—¿Qué hace Bacon con el abrigo y la peluca?

—Y la pistola.

Se volvieron y vieron a Naruto sujetando una semiautomática.

—Es del mismo calibre que la bala que encontramos en el cadáver de Rivera —dijo Itachi en tono categórico.

Naruto asintió.

—Estaba escondida en el techo, junto con unas cuantas cosas más que os gustará ver.

Las demás cosas eran fotos... Copias de las fotografías que la policía había tomado del cadáver de la hermana de Cynthia Adams y del hijo de Avery Winslow. También había listas de los pacientes de Haruno y de las cosas que ella solía hacer: ir al gimnasio, ir de compras, salir a comer con los amigos el domingo. Ponía que prefería la escalera al ascensor.

—Recibos de compra —masculló Itachi—. Son los originales de los recibos del muñeco y del oso de peluche.

—Y la tarjeta de memoria de una cámara. —Rick la depositó sobre la mesa de la cocina, junto a las fotografías y los recibos—. La llevaré al laboratorio para examinarla y ver qué contiene. También he encontrado esto. —Extrajo dos fotografías más del final del montón.

Hoshigaki suspiró.

—Blaine Connell. —Habían tomado las fotografías de noche, pero en ellas se distinguía claramente a dos hombres. Uno de ellos era Connell, recibiendo dinero. En la segunda fotografía, un primer plano, aparecía la mano de Connell, y en ella sostenía un montón de billetes con el rostro de Ben Franklin.

—¿Conoces al otro tipo? —preguntó Itachi. Hoshigaki, dudoso, aguzó la vista.

De pronto abrió mucho los ojos y asintió.

—No sé cómo se llama pero lo he visto. Estaba en el vídeo de la cámara de seguridad del ascensor de casa de Seward. Llevaba un mono de operario de mantenimiento. Bacon debió de ficharlo. —Hoshigaki tomó aire—. ¿Bacon organizó esto? ¿Todo esto?

Itachi miró las fotografías, la pistola. Todo.

—No me cuadra. —Le parecía... decepcionante—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Qué motivos podría tener?

Naruto les presentó una hoja de papel.

—Es el informe psicológico de Bacon.

Hoshigaki le echó un vistazo, ceñudo.

—Sakura realizó el examen psiquiátrico forense.

—Y una cosa más. —Naruto sostuvo el papel en alto, de modo que todos pudieran verlo—. Es una confesión del suicida. Dice que lo hizo él.

 _Miércoles, 15 de marzo, 20.15 horas._

Dolly, que estaba tendida a su lado, gruñó y se puso en pie; movía las orejas, nerviosa. Sakura oyó abrirse la puerta del garaje. Había llegado Itachi y le traería noticias del hombre que se había dedicado a espiarla. El hombre que tal vez hubiera vendido ya sus fotos a unas cuantas páginas porno de internet. Quién sabía si su imagen no estaba ya circulando por ahí, accesible para todo aquel con un dedo pegado al ratón; y sin que ella pudiera hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo. Pero aun con las tripas completamente revueltas, mantenía la cabeza bien alta.

Le avergonzaba un poco preocuparse por unos vídeos mientras a Ethel Hughes le habían destrozado la vida.

El señor Hughes. «Le han dado una paliza.» Oía en su mente la voz de Itachi, tan dulce. «Tú no tienes la culpa.» Claro, claro.

«Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres.» El señor Hughes había muerto por ser amigo suyo. ¿Quién sería el siguiente? ¿Ino? ¿Kiba? Tendría que llamarlos y advertirles de que se anduvieran con cuidado, que no salieran solos. De momento, no había sido capaz de telefonear a Ethel y decirle cuánto lo sentía. Lo haría, pero aún no podía.

«Eres una cobarde, Haruno.» La certidumbre hacía que la bilis le abrasara la garganta. Sus amigos estaban en peligro y ella se escondía en lugar de hacer algo por ayudarlos.

Itachi entró y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Dolly le saltó al cuello. Él le rascó las orejas con gesto cariñoso y por encima de su cabeza miró a Sakura.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Sakura se golpeaba repetidamente los labios con el dedo índice.

—Durmiendo en el sofá. Dobló el turno justo antes de venir y luego se ha pasado la noche en blanco, preocupado por mí.

Itachi miró a través de la puerta a Neji despatarrado en el sofá, roncando suavemente, con los pies colgando por encima de uno de los brazos y Bella ovillada sobre su trasero.

—Huele bien. —Se desabrochó el abrigo y se acercó a la mesa. Se inclinó para ver mejor la comida mientras olisqueaba con gusto—. ¿Son cannoli?

Los labios de Sakura se curvaron hacia arriba. La veneración que apreció en su tono de voz la tranquilizó, aunque solo un poco.

—Sí. Y también hay raviolis. Todo casero.

El probó un cannoli; al tragar cerró los ojos.

—Santo Dios, qué bueno. Me muero de hambre. ¿De dónde has sacado los ingredientes para cocinar todo esto?

—El supermercado tiene servicio de entrega a domicilio. —Ella agitó la mano cuando él frunció el entrecejo—. Ha abierto la puerta Neji. No soy idiota, Itachi.

—Yo no he dicho eso. ¿Cómo estás, Sakura?

Ella se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a introducir el sacacorchos en la botella de vino que había comprado aquella misma tarde. Clavarlo y enroscarlo se le antojó de lo más catártico.

—¿Quieres un poco? Ya sabes que va bien para el corazón.

—¿Por eso lo tomas? —le preguntó él.

—Pues sí. Mi padre tiene el corazón delicado, así que yo salgo a correr tres veces por semana, tomo una aspirina todas las mañanas y un vaso de vino tinto todas las noches. —«No quiero acabar como él, y no me refiero solo a los problemas cardíacos.»— ¿Quieres o no, Itachi?

—Un poco. ¿También lo han traído del supermercado?

—¿El vino? No. Es de una pequeña vinatería que hay cerca de la consulta. He pasado por allí después de ordenar el archivo y poner a Mei Terumi como un trapo.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Terumi ha ido a la consulta? ¿Para qué?

—Ha vuelto a pedirme una exclusiva.

—Ninguna de las veces que he ido a verla estaba en casa.

—Porque me ha estado siguiendo. —Sakura pensó en la joven con la trenza de aspecto infantil y la mirada de ave rapaz—. Me ha amenazado con revelar información sobre mis amigos. He tenido que avisarle de que los atacarán por dos flancos. —Por una parte sus asuntos podían pasar a ser del dominio público y por otra sus vidas corrían peligro. «Y todo por ser amigos míos.»—. Llevaba todo el día tragando hiel.

Él arrugó la frente.

—¿Qué tienen que ocultar tus amigos, Sakura?

Ella se encogió de hombros, molesta por la pregunta y por la vulnerabilidad de sus amigos.

—Todo el mundo tiene cosas que prefiere que no se sepan, Itachi. Tú también, supongo.

Él cerró los ojos.

—Así, ¿has ido de compras?

Era una forma muy torpe de cambiar de tema, pero Sakura optó por no ponerlo en evidencia.

—Sí. Me he comprado un par de zapatos, y también he traído un regalo para tu madre y el vino. —Retomó la tarea de descorchar el vino y la invadió una nueva oleada de mal humor—. La dependienta de la vinatería estuvo casada con el director general de una importante empresa... —Descorchó la botella con un fuerte estallido—. Y un buen día va él y le dice: «se acabó, Marge», y la cambia por una niñata de poca chicha acabadita de salir de la universidad. —Las palabras brotaron con tanta amargura que se abochornó.

—Ya; la engañaba con otra —dijo Itachi con serenidad.

—Supongo que se me nota mucho. Da igual, la cuestión es que Marge invirtió todo lo que tenía en montar una vinatería.

Sakura olió el tapón. Era un buen vino.

—Siempre le compro a ella el vino. Se lo ha ganado a pulso.

Él la escrutaba sin pestañear.

—¿Cómo estás, Sakura?

Le temblaban las manos y al servir el vino mojó el borde de la copa.

—Asustada. Me pregunto quién será el próximo. Me siento como una cobarde, aquí escondida.

—Siéntate.

Ella le hizo caso, y exhaló un suspiro cuando él le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Le transmitía fortaleza y calor en unos momentos en los que ella carecía de ambas cosas, así que se dejó caer sobre él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—No eres ninguna cobarde —le susurró al oído—. Quítatelo de la cabeza.

—Mis amigos corren peligro por... —Tragó saliva y se esforzó por pronunciar las palabras con un ronco hilo de voz—: por andar con quien andan. Y no puedo poner fin a la situación porque ni siquiera sé qué hice para que empezara.

Él le estampó un beso en la coronilla, breve e intenso.

—Tú no hiciste nada. Sakura, ¿te suena el nombre de David Bacon?

Ella levantó la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo por recordar.

—Creo que sí. Era... Era uno de los acusados a quienes Eleanor hizo el examen psiquiátrico, poco antes de morir. Ya casi han pasado cuatro años.

—Tres años y ocho meses.

—Es muy posible. —Ladeó la cabeza para escrutarlo. Sus ojos habían perdido la expresividad—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Eleanor era compañera tuya, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a su vez en lugar de responder.

—Sí. Me tomó bajo su protección cuando aún no había terminado la carrera y me preparó para que algún día pudiera relevarla. Pensábamos que tenía muchos años por delante. Pero tuvo un derrame cerebral, sin previo aviso. Cuando murió yo pasé a encargarme de sus exámenes forenses. Recuerdo bien a David Bacon. Eleanor había hecho casi todo el trabajo y yo solo tuve que hablar con él una vez y firmar el informe. Ni siquiera hizo falta que declarara en el juicio. —Le dio un escalofrío—. Era repulsivo.

—Parece que te acuerdas bien de él. ¿Fue tu primer informe forense?

—No, había hecho más. Pero sí que fue el primero en el que traté con dos organismos de seguridad. Los federales tuvieron que tomar parte en el asunto porque... Dios mío. Había instalado cámaras en un vestuario de chicas. Se consideró pornografía infantil porque la mayoría de las chicas eran menores de dieciocho años y lo procesó la policía federal. ¿Él puso la cámara en mi cuarto de baño?

—Eso parece.

A Sakura le daba miedo preguntar.

—¿Lo... lo habéis cogido?

Él asintió muy serio y Sakura sintió un gran alivio. El ultimátum que vencía a medianoche y llevaba todo el día atormentándola no se llevaría a cabo. Bacon no podría vender el vídeo a los medios de comunicación ni a nadie. No obstante, era evidente que algo no había salido como era de esperar.

—Está muerto, ¿verdad?

—Y bien muerto.

—¿Lo has matado tú?

—No.

—Se supone que es una buena noticia y que debería sentirme aliviada. ¿Por qué no es así?

La mirada de los ojos azules de Itachi aparecía turbada.

—Porque algo no cuadra. Encontramos pruebas de que fue él quien tendió la trampa a Adams, Winslow y Seward. Encontramos una pistola del mismo calibre que la que mató a la imitadora. También encontramos el informe firmado por ti, e incluso descubrimos que uno de los policías de mi anterior equipo estaba implicado.

—Así fue como consiguió las fotos —masculló ella—. Me preguntaba cómo se las habría apañado. ¿Y de dónde habéis sacado tantas pruebas?

—Estaban escondidas en el falso techo de su casa.

—Qué metódico —opinó Sakura—. Pero no crees que lo hiciera él.

—No.

—Solo vi a ese hombre una vez, Itachi, pero por lo que recuerdo no me parece que fuera tan... organizado.

Él suspiró.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Mañana nos tocará investigar un poco más a fondo al señor Bacon. Ahora tengo que marcharme.

—¿Vuelves al trabajo?

—No. Voy a casa de mis padres. Tengo que hablar con Izumi.

—¿Está bien?

—Según mi padre, sí, pero quiero hablar personalmente con ella. —Se encogió de hombros—. Necesito verlo con mis propios ojos.

Sakura recordó la forma en que Neji la había abrazado por la mañana. El miedo y el amor resultaban palpables, tangibles.

—Tengo un regalo para tu madre. ¿Se lo darás de mi parte?

—Ven conmigo y dáselo tú misma. Le dejaremos una nota a Neji.

 _Miércoles, 15de marzo, 21.00 horas._

Cuando era un investigador privado alcohólico y desaliñado, Destin Lawe no era ni la mitad de malvado. Había cumplido con su trabajo de forma admirable. Ahora iba a retirarse prematuramente.

Cuando entró en el vehículo parecía impresionado.

—¿Coche nuevo?

—Más o menos. —Era una verdadera lástima. A pesar de su nombre, Lawe no tenía el mínimo problema en burlar o quebrantar la ley cuando era necesario. Era un intermediario perfecto, sin escrúpulos, y con deudas de juego, cuentas de bar pendientes y una asombrosa habilidad para descubrir a personas aparentemente buenas haciendo cosas muy malas. Resultaría difícil sustituirlo.

—¿Qué hace ahí un chubasquero? —preguntó Lawe echando un vistazo al feo impermeable que había costado demasiado dinero para un solo uso—. El hombre del tiempo ha dicho que estaría despejado y haría frío unos cuantos días más.

—Yo incluso diría que hará bastante frío. ¿La has encontrado?

—Pues claro. Aunque no entiendo para qué buscas a una colegiala. Aquí tienes su nombre, su dirección y su horario escolar. —Extrajo una hoja de papel de su bolsillo y se la entregó a la vez que observaba la radio del carísimo Mercedes que le había resultado tan fácil de robar. «No he perdido la pericia después de tantos años.» El hecho de que el modelo fuera más moderno que el de Haruno aún hacía más agradable el hallazgo.

La estudiante vivía en un campus cercano a la zapatería que Haruno había visitado ese día. Pobre chica. Estaba en el lugar menos apropiado, en el momento menos apropiado. Lawe también le había entregado la foto de la chica. Excelente. Mei Terumi había perseguido a Haruno por toda la ciudad para hacerle fotos y así le había ahorrado parte del trabajo.

—Tiene muy mal gusto para el calzado.

Lawe se quedó petrificado y boquiabierto. No pudo pronunciar réplica alguna. Incluso con la tenue luz de las farolas resultaba obvio que su rostro había perdido todo el color.

El cañón de una pistola con silenciador solía producir ese efecto en las personas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin apenas voz. Pensaba que sus movimientos eran imperceptibles, pero su intención de extraer el arma resultaba tan evidente como su palidez. Un simple disparo en la muñeca bastó para hacer que se aferrara el brazo y chillara de dolor. Se volvió rápidamente para accionar la maneta de la puerta, pero no la encontró. Entonces se pegó a la puerta con gesto medroso y la respiración acelerada.

—En realidad es por tu bien. Blaine Connell está a punto de irse de la lengua.

—No lo hará —gimió—. La policía no consiguió sacarle nada. Te lo prometo.

—Pues ahora sí.

El abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de lo que ocurría.

—¿Lo entregaste tú? ¿Por qué?

—Porque era o tú o yo. —Los siguientes seis disparos fueron directos al corazón; el octavo y el noveno, a la cabeza cuando ya se había caído de bruces—. No hay más que hablar, señor Lawe. Dada la alternativa, me elijo a mí.

Al doblarlo, el impermeable formaba un pequeño bulto compacto, tal como prometían en el anuncio. Para los excursionistas eso debía de suponer una gran ventaja. La razón por la cual acarreaban una mochila llena de provisiones y se privaban de las comodidades más básicas le parecía un gran misterio. Dentro de uno de los rebosantes contenedores de basura de la ciudad, el pequeño impermeable doblado y manchado de sangre pasaría desapercibido. «Para mí eso también supone una gran ventaja.»

A través del retrovisor dio un último vistazo al Mercedes que no había salido muy bien parado; el interior había quedado tan manchado que era irrecuperable. Con suerte los propietarios tendrían un seguro a todo riesgo, pues el vehículo se había convertido en la última morada del señor Lawe.

En unos treinta segundos la última morada terrenal del señor Lawe alcanzaría la misma temperatura que la eterna. Tres... dos... uno... Muy bien. La llama iluminó el cielo unos instantes antes de provocar el lento e inevitable incendio.

Eso acabaría con todos los cabos sueltos: Rivera, Bacon y Lawe. Solo le quedaba vigilar a los Blade, que eran quienes habían matado a Hughes, aunque la posibilidad de que alguno de ellos acabara sucumbiendo a alguna tentación era muy remota. Sin embargo, por confiar demasiado en la lealtad de un subordinado, Bacon había estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder. La policía lo había encontrado, y antes de lo previsto. No debía subestimar a Uchiha.

Pero la policía también había dado con las pruebas que servirían para que cerraran el caso antes de terminar de investigarlo. Las fotos, los informes, la pistola... Lo de la pistola había sido una idea brillante. «Aunque me esté mal decirlo.» Pensarían que ya lo habían resuelto. Le comunicarían a Haruno que ya no corría peligro y ella los creería. Tal vez incluso consiguiera conciliar el sueño.

Hasta que cayera la siguiente víctima. Y no tardaría mucho en caer. «Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres.»

«Cuando termine mi trabajo no tendrá a nadie a su lado. Se habrá quedado sola y será totalmente vulnerable. Entonces será mía.»

 **CUANTA GENTE MAS MORIRÁ POR LA RABIA QUE LE TIENE A SAKURA :(**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	16. CAPITULO 15

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 15**

 _Miércoles, 15 de marzo, 21.45 horas._

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —La mirada de la madre de Itachi se iluminó cuando él entró en la cocina, y su vista se aguzó al observar con curiosidad que detrás entraba Sakura. Mikoto y Izumi estaban sentadas a la mesa. Mikoto grapaba cupones en una cartilla mientras Izumi estudiaba química.

Itachi depositó los raviolis en la encimera y besó a su madre en la mejilla.

—Sakura ha preparado algo de cena.

Mikoto miró a la joven con una sonrisa.

—Qué detalle que hayas pensado en nosotros, Sakura.

Esta le tendió una caja envuelta en papel plateado con un bonito lazo.

—Para usted, señora Uchiha. Le estoy muy agradecida por haberme echado una mano ayer.

—¡No tenías por qué traerme nada! —Pero sus dedos se encargaron rápidamente de desgarrar el envoltorio. Al terminar, suspiró encantada—. ¡Dios mío! —De la caja sacó un suave jersey de cachemir, pero volvió a guardarlo enseguida—. Es demasiado caro. No puedo aceptarlo.

—Pues claro que sí —se apresuró a responder Sakura—. Estaba rebajado —añadió con un guiño de complicidad—. Es del color que más le favorece, señora Uchiha. Corra, pruébeselo. He guardado el recibo de compra por si no le queda bien.

Mikoto salió a toda prisa dejando a Itachi perplejo.

—No sabía que le gustaran las prendas de cachemir.

Sakura chascó la lengua.

—Seguro que para el día de la madre siempre le regalas cacharros de cocina, ¿verdad? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Ya veo que sí. Debería darte vergüenza, Itachi.

Entonces sonó su móvil y Sakura se irguió de golpe.

—No, otra vez no. Si es otro periodista juro por Dios... —Pero al mirar la pantalla se relajó—. Es Neji. Debe de haberse despertado y al no encontrarnos en casa se habrá extrañado. Discúlpame un momento. —Al retirarse al lavadero y desaparecer de la vista, Izumi aprovechó para dirigirse a Itachi con interés.

—¿Los ha preparado en tu casa?

—Sí. También ha hecho cannoli; es todo casero.

Izumi se mostró entusiasmada.

—¿Cannoli? ¿Dónde están?

—En mi casa. No pensarías que iba a invitarte.

Ella lo miró haciendo una mueca.

—Eres un cerdo. ¿Es verdad que ese jersey cuesta lo mismo que los que venden en Wal-Mart?

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Ni mucho menos, pero no se lo digas a mamá. Qué contenta se ha puesto.

Itachi se sentó junto a Izumi y le escrutó el rostro. Parecía muy cansada.

—¿Has tenido un mal día?

—Sí. No paro de pensar que saben que soy yo quien lo ha contado, aunque nadie me ha dicho nada. La poli ha aparecido durante la quinta hora de clase y se ha llevado a tres de los chicos.

—¿Marie le ha contado a la policía quién la violó?

Izumi cerró los ojos.

—Imagino que sí. No ha vuelto a la escuela, pero se rumorea que su padre ha aparecido a primera hora y ha armado la gorda en el despacho del director, así que sus padres deben de saber lo que pasó. —Abrió los ojos. Su mirada denotaba preocupación—. ¿He hecho bien, Itachi?

Él la abrazó.

—Sí, cariño, has hecho bien.

Esperaba que fuera cierto.

Sakura regresó con el teléfono en la mano.

—Neji quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Quién es Neji? —oyó que Izumi preguntaba a Sakura cuando esta se sentó a su lado.

—Mi hermano mayor —respondió ella. Dio unos golpecitos sobre el libro de Izumi—. ¿Qué es

esto?

—Sistemas de ecuaciones. —Izumi hizo una mueca—. Esta no sé resolverla.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza sobre el libro.

—En algún momento de mi vida yo sabía hacer esto. A ver si aún me acuerdo...

Itachi cerró la puerta del lavadero.

—¿Neji? Dime, ¿qué ocurre?

—Me ha despertado tu vecinito.

—¿El que tiene doce años? ¿Freckles? Saca a pasear a la perra cuando yo no estoy.

—No ha venido por eso. Ha estado a punto de llamar a la policía al ver que le abría yo la puerta.

No se creía que era un invitado.

—De mayor quiere ser policía —explicó Itachi con cariño—. Es un buen chico.

—Si tú lo dices... —respondió Neji con una risita irónica—. No me ha querido contar nada hasta que no le he mostrado toda la documentación que llevaba encima. Dice que hay un coche que lleva toda la tarde aparcado delante de la puerta de una casa cercana, y dentro hay un tiparraco enorme con la cabeza rapada.

A Itachi se le erizaron los pelos del cogote. Clayborn.

—Mierda. ¿Cómo sabía que Sakura estaba en mi casa? ¿Cómo ha conseguido mi dirección?

—Ni idea. El chico dice que estaba esperando a que llegaras a casa para contártelo, pero se ha puesto a jugar con la videoconsola y ha perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Y el coche ya no está, ¿no?

—He dado dos vueltas a la manzana y no he visto nada. Escucha, tengo que hacer unos cuantos recados. ¿Le harás compañía a mi hermana mientras tanto?

—Tranquilo, no la perderé de vista.

—¿Habéis atrapado al asqueroso que le envió el CD?

—Más o menos. Está muerto. Parece que se ha suicidado.

Neji se quedó callado un momento.

—¿Cómo que parece?

—De momento no sé más. Digamos que me falta la respuesta a unas cuantas preguntas. ¿Qué harás esta noche? Me refiero a dónde dormirás.

—En el hotel. —El tono de Neji se tornó ligeramente amenazador—. Dile a Sakura que pasaré a buscarla dentro de unas horas. Le he reservado una habitación en el hotel, así estaremos juntos.

Itachi frunció los labios ante la velada advertencia de que no le pusiera un dedo encima a su hermana pequeña.

—Se lo diré. —Otra cosa sería que ella le hiciera caso.

Cuando regresó a la cocina, Sakura y Izumi estaban enfrascadas conversando. Sakura tenía el lápiz de Izumi en la mano y le estaba ayudando a hacer los deberes.

Su madre volvió a aparecer jugueteando con el cuello del jersey de cachemir.

—¿Y bien?

Itachi le sonrió.

—Sakura tiene razón. Ese color te sienta de maravilla, mamá.

Fuera se oyó cerrarse la puerta de un coche.

—Ha llegado tu padre —dijo Mikoto, frunciendo el entrecejo. Itachi captó la mirada que la mujer dirigía a Sakura justo en el momento en que su padre irrumpía en la casa.

A Sakura tampoco se le escapó el gesto. La miró con recelo justo en el momento en que entraba un hombre tan alto como Itachi, con el pelo entrecano y los ojos del mismo color azul intenso. De pronto la tensión se hizo patente en la cocina.

—Hola, papá —saludó Itachi—. Esta es Sakura Haruno. Sakura, este es mi padre, Fugaku Uchiha.

Fugaku Uchiha, el policía retirado. Fugaku Uchiha, quien en esos momentos la escrutaba con un ceño de sus pobladas cejas grises. Sakura exhaló un suspiro.

—Encantada de conocerlo, señor.

Él se quedó quieto un instante, luego se volvió hacia Itachi.

—¿Qué hace aquí esta mujer?

—¡Fugaku! —lo reprendió Mikoto—. Ya está bien.

Él, con un gruñido, pasó de largo y se dirigió airado al salón.

—No te preocupes —dijo Izumi sin darle importancia—. Al principio tampoco le emocionaba tener a Karin en casa. —Miró a Itachi arqueando una ceja—. Y tú eras de su misma opinión.

Itachi no respondió. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y la mandíbula tensa.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Pero Sakura se levantó y le puso una mano en el pecho.

—No vayas, Itachi. No pasa nada. No quiero interponerme entre tu padre y tú.

—Sí que pasa.

Entró en el salón con expresión resuelta.

—Santo Dios —masculló Mikoto—. Siéntate, Izumi —añadió cuando la chica se dispuso a escuchar desde la puerta. Izumi alzó los ojos en señal de exasperación pero le obedeció. Aunque Itachi y su padre hablaban en voz baja, Sakura oyó unas cuantas palabras sueltas, y lo comprendió casi todo.

Por encima de todo comprendía que Itachi y su padre estaban discutiendo y que ella era la causa. Y a pesar de lo atraída que se sentía por Itachi Uchiha, no la seducía nada la idea de provocar otra ruptura familiar. Ya tenía bastante con ser motivo de refriegas en su propia familia. Por eso se puso el abrigo en silencio.

—Gracias por todo, señora Uchiha. —Le dio un apretoncito en el hombro a Izumi—. Tu hermano está muy orgulloso de ti —susurró—. Has hecho bien, jovencita. —Se dirigió al salón, donde el padre de Itachi se encontraba sentado en un viejo sillón reclinable con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de rebeldía en el rostro. Itachi se hallaba de pie frente a él, con las piernas muy separadas y los brazos en jarras. Tenían el semblante idéntico y sus voces resultaban imposibles de distinguir.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Señores.

Los dos hombres se callaron de golpe y se volvieron a mirarla.

—Señor Uchiha, no sé qué sabe usted de mí, pero yo sé que sus hijos son honrados, y me imagino que lo han aprendido de usted. No soy tal como cree, usted mismo lo descubrirá si me da la oportunidad de demostrárselo. Pero en ningún caso quiero ser motivo de disputa en su familia. Itachi, créeme, no vale la pena. Cuando acabes, te estaré esperando fuera.

Y dicho eso se dio media vuelta y se alejó temblando por dentro pero con el firme propósito de que no se notara. Se despidió de Mikoto con un gesto de la mano antes de dirigirse al lavadero y salir al exterior, donde el frío viento le agitó la melena. El coche de Itachi estaba aparcado en la calle. Unos pasos más y...

Una mano la agarró por el pelo y la obligó a ponerse de puntillas antes de que otra le cubriera la boca y una pistola le apuntara la cabeza.

—No diga ni una palabra, doctora.

«Clayborn. Joder.» Era la segunda vez en dos días que la apuntaban con una pistola en la cabeza y eso la hizo explotar. Le clavó las uñas en la cara al hombre y con un violento gesto se libró de la mano que le cubría el rostro. El tirón que notó en el pelo hizo que las lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos, pero, ignorándolas, se separó de él y dio un paso atrás. El hombre, sorprendido, soltó un gruñido, y al aferrarla por el hombro como si sus dedos fueran tenazas Sakura reaccionó como una autómata. Le golpeó con fuerza la nariz con la base de la mano y antes de que el agudo grito de dolor brotara de sus labios le propinó un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Resollando como un fuelle, lo vio desplomarse tras cubrirse sus partes con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha seguía empuñando la pistola. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Sakura le clavó el tacón de su bota nueva en la muñeca.

Luego le arrancó la pistola de la mano y al hacerlo se cayó de culo, pero la fría humedad de la tierra le caló los téjanos y la obligó a moverse. Retrocedió dando culadas, usando los tacones como puntos de apoyo. Sus dedos helados buscaron a tientas la pistola, y luego el gatillo. Se puso en pie de golpe y, tambaleándose, dio otro paso atrás.

Clayborn consiguió arrodillarse con esfuerzo. Le salía sangre de la nariz y le rodaba por la chaqueta de vinilo. Lanzó un escupitajo ensangrentado a la tierra mojada.

—Eres una hija de puta —gruñó—. Me has roto la nariz, pero yo voy a matarte.

«Respira, Sakura. Respira.» Se esforzó por recobrar la firmeza del pulso y empuñó la pistola con ambas manos tal como Neji le había enseñado hacía muchos años. Luego, trató de hablar con voz serena, sosegada, a pesar de que el pulso le martilleaba en los oídos y la ensordecía.

—Si das un solo paso, juro por Dios que te volaré los sesos. —Se apartó el pelo de los ojos, y al recuperar el control recuperó también el frío tono resuelto—. Pensándolo mejor, ven, anda. Te dejaré seco en el acto, mamón. Se lo debo a Kabuto. Corre, acércate; tengo unas ganas locas de matarte.

—No te atreverás —dijo él, entrecerrando los ojos. Se limpió el rostro con la manga pero la nariz no paraba de sangrarle—. No serás capaz. —Volvió a escupir y se dispuso a ponerse en pie, y entonces Sakura apretó el gatillo.

El hombre se quedó helado mirando el agujero que la bala había hecho en el suelo, a un par de centímetros de su pie.

—No me crees capaz, ¿eh? —El corazón le aporreaba el pecho; con la pistola le apuntó al tórax—. ¿Qué te apuestas? ¿La vida? He tenido un día de mierda, Clayborn. Me parece muy bien que quieras jugártela, pero te advierto que juegas contra la banca. Llevas todas las de perder.

—¿Sakura? Santo Dios. ¡Papá! —Itachi salió corriendo de casa de sus padres y al momento se situó al lado de ella empuñando la pistola. En cuestión de segundos Clayborn se encontraba de rodillas con las manos esposadas a la espalda, y aun así la mirada que dirigió a Sakura hizo que a esta el miedo le calara hasta los huesos. De haber tenido las manos libres, ella estaría muerta. Era así de sencillo.

—Sakura—dijo Itachi con suavidad—. Baja la pistola.

Ella miró el arma que aún empuñaba y luego a Clayborn.

—Ha matado a Kabuto.

—Ya lo sé, cariño. Y tú lo has atrapado. Ya no puede hacerte ningún daño.

—Ha matado a Kabuto —repitió Sakura sin soltar la pistola. Ahora que Clayborn se encontraba de rodillas, le apuntaba a la cabeza.

La puerta de casa de los padres de Itachi volvió a abrirse y oyó una voz grave ordenarle a Mikoto que llamara al 911. Al cabo de un minuto, una mano le quitaba suavemente de las manos la pistola de Clayborn y un brazo la rodeaba por los hombros.

—Entra en casa —dijo Fugaku Uchiha en tono quedo—. Todo ha terminado.

Sakura levantó la vista de la cabeza de Clayborn y cruzó una mirada con Itachi.

—Llama a Sasuke y a Mia. Diles que ya tenemos a Clayborn.

Itachi asintió.

—Ahora mismo.

 _Miércoles 15 de marzo, 22.45 horas._

Itachi aún tenía el corazón acelerado cuando aparcó el Camaro en su garaje. A pesar de que Sakura se encontraba sentada a su lado sana y salva, no podía dejar de imaginarla enfrente de casa de sus padres, apuntando al cabrón de Clayborn en la cabeza con la pistola de este, con el pulso firme y un semblante de fría determinación.

Después habían llegado Sasuke y Mia y se habían llevado a Clayborn, y Sakura había respondido a sus preguntas con un tono lacónico muy impropio de ella. Estaba enfadada; y el enfado aún le duraba. De camino a casa de Itachi no pronunció palabra. No obstante él percibía la rabia que aún bullía en su interior. Paró el motor del coche y ella se apeó enseguida y entró en la casa.

Itachi exhaló un quedo suspiro y la siguió. La alcanzó en el dormitorio, donde la encontró de pie junto a la cama, dándole la espalda mientras se desabrochaba el botón de los tejanos. Ya se había despojado del jersey, que yacía en el suelo, y su espalda estaba al desnudo salvo por el sujetador de encaje que ya le había quitado una vez. Reprimió el súbito deseo que lo invadía y recogió el jersey, y al notar la sangre seca en la manga tragó saliva. Era sangre de Clayborn, había chorreado de su nariz. Era la segunda vez en dos días que Sakura se manchaba de sangre ajena. Había faltado un pelo para que fuera la propia.

Dando patadas se quitó los tejanos llenos de barro y se dirigió al baño. Pero antes de entrar se detuvo en seco y, cabizbaja, exhaló un gran suspiro entrecortado.

—Sé que debo agradecerte que me hayas parado los pies. Si no, lo habría matado.

Él lo comprendió.

—No lo habrías hecho, Sakura. Por lo menos, no lo habrías hecho a sangre fría.

Ella volvió a levantar la cabeza y rió amargamente.

—Me gustaría creer que tienes razón. Lo he provocado, le he dicho que tratara de cogerme. Quería matarlo.

A Itachi se le heló la sangre al imaginársela provocando a un asesino fuera de sí, pero mantuvo el tono tranquilo mientras depositaba el jersey sobre los téjanos.

—Pero no lo has hecho. Sakura, ¿crees que no sé cómo te sientes? A veces, cuando detengo a un criminal, me entran ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, pero no lo hago y por eso soy un buen policía. El hecho de que me muera de ganas de hacerlo es normal. Soy humano. Te has encontrado cara a cara con el hombre que mató a tu amigo. No sería lógico que no estuvieras furiosa.

—Parece que el psiquiatra seas tú. —Sacudió la cabeza despacio—. Lo tenía allí enfrente... y de pronto no solo quería vengar a Harrison. Quería vengarme de todo. De lo de Cynthia, de lo de Avery y también de lo de Gwen y Malcolm. —Se le quebró la voz—. De lo del señor Hughes. Santo Dios, Itachi, ha muerto. Y todo por...

Él la tomó por los hombros y le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara.

—Déjalo ya. No te atrevas a decir que todo es por tu culpa.

Los ojos de Sakura centelleaban de furia.

—Pero lo es —susurró.

Itachi, irritado, la aferró con más fuerza.

—Mierda, Sakura. Esta noche podrías haber muerto.

La furia se desvaneció y la mirada de Sakura quedó teñida de fragilidad y angustia, lo que a su vez hizo desaparecer la irritación que Itachi sentía.

—¿Te crees que no lo sé? —susurró ella.

La reacción se debía al descenso de la adrenalina tras haber visto la muerte de cerca. Itachi lo había observado cientos de veces en muchas víctimas durante los años de servicio. Pero esa vez era distinto. Se trataba de Sakura. Sus ojos denotaban miedo y él quería hacerlo desaparecer.

—Estás viva —musitó, y se lo demostró de la mejor manera que se le ocurría: cubriéndole los labios con los suyos.

Al ver que ella no se echaba atrás penetró en su boca, y su pulso se aceleró cuando tras un momento de simple aceptación ella empezó a moverse. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, se puso de puntillas y apretó su cuerpo contra él. Tras el primer beso vino el segundo, y luego el tercero a la vez que Itachi recorría con las manos la suave piel de su espalda y se colaba por debajo de la prenda de encaje que cubría sus curvas. Le rodeó el trasero con las palmas y la elevó un poco más, y al notar que ella se contoneaba la aferró con más fuerza y se hundió en su boca.

Ella retrocedió lo justo y necesario para mirarlo a los ojos con una pasión casi desesperada.

—Esta noche sí, Itachi, por favor.

Él no trató de hacerse el desentendido.

—No creo que...

Pero se quedó sin palabras y sin poder pensar en nada al ver que ella daba un paso atrás y, diestramente, se desabrochaba el sujetador y se despojaba de las braguitas. Estaba desnuda. Lo había dejado sin respiración. Tenía la piel de un tono dorado y... el cuerpo lleno de curvas. Por todas partes. En el silencio de la habitación se le oyó tragar saliva.

—Santo Dios, Sakura.

Sin romper el contacto visual, ella le sacó la camisa de los pantalones y empezó a desabrocharle los botones con unos gestos intencionados que casi lo hipnotizaron. Cuando ya llevaba la mitad, la conciencia de Itachi irrumpió con el apremio de una tormenta. Con movimientos rápidos, se quitó el cinturón, los pantalones, los calzoncillos y los zapatos mientras ella proseguía con lentitud. El último botón se lo desabrochó él mismo; luego, con una silenciosa sonrisa, se despojó de la camisa y se dejó caer en la cama en el mismo instante que ella. La tendió de espaldas, se acomodó entre sus muslos y el placer anticipatorio hizo que el latido de su corazón replicara en su garganta.

—Estate tranquila —dijo en voz baja.

—Estate callado. —Ella se dio impulso contra su cuerpo con un movimiento de caderas y, entrelazando los dedos con su pelo, lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio el beso más ardiente que él había experimentado jamás. Luego, alzó los muslos para asirle con ellos las caderas y él, con una queda exclamación, la penetró obligándola a gemir y a arquear la espalda.

Se detuvo en seco, tenía el cuerpo tenso.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—No. —Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y aspiró con fuerza—. Hace mucho tiempo de la última vez. —Se aferró a su espalda y se acomodó debajo de él haciendo que la penetrara más—. No se te ocurra parar.

El alivio lo hizo estremecerse y el súbito impulso de las caderas de ella lo puso en movimiento. La miró a los ojos; observó que crispaba el rostro y removía la cabeza posada en su almohada. Observó que se mordía el labio mientras sus caderas se alzaban con más fuerza en respuesta a cada uno de los movimientos descendentes de él. Lo ponía a cien, pero al verla excitarse más y más... Dios, no había visto nada más erótico en toda su vida, ninguna mujer más bella. Entonces ella abrió los ojos y en la profundidad de su parda mirada él observó un apremio y un temor que lo turbaron, y en ese instante supo que iba a llevarla a un lugar en el que nunca había estado.

—Itachi. —Era una queda súplica que denotaba que estaba al límite. Dispuesto a concedérselo todo, él deslizó las manos por debajo de sus muslos, le abrió más las piernas y hundió en ella su cuerpo con un único objetivo. Darle placer. «Dármelo a mí.» Pero no podría aguantar mucho. Un poco más. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y reprimió el impulso. Y, al fin, cuando ya creía que no podría soportarlo más, ella arqueó la espalda y alcanzó el orgasmo, excitándolo más y haciendo que se derramara. Él, musitando su nombre, se dejó caer.

 _Miércoles, 15 de marzo, 23.35 horas._

Se despertó con la boca de él contra uno de sus pechos y ovillada como un gato tras haberse removido hasta adaptar la forma de su cuerpo al de él. Él descansaba entre sus piernas abiertas, con el pecho apoyado en su pelvis. Resultaba muy agradable; no tanto como notarlo dentro pero agradable al fin y al cabo. Indiscutiblemente mucho más que el sueño del que la había arrancado.

—Estaba soñando.

Él levantó la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé. Estabas gritando. Me has dado un susto de muerte. —Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa irónica—. Parece que lo has tomado como una costumbre.

Ella le levantó suavemente el pelo de la nuca.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué soñabas, Sakura?

—Lo mismo de cada noche, solo que hoy aparecía más gente. —Cynthia, Avery Winslow. Los Seward. Y hoy también Harrison y el señor Hughes—. ¿Recuerdas el videoclip de «Thriller», con todos aquellos zombis? Bueno, los de mi sueño no bailaban. —Se retiró el pelo de la cara con una mano—. Todo empezó el domingo por la noche. Soñé con Cynthia... y tú también aparecías. Cynthia estaba allí tendida... —Hizo una mueca al recordarlo—. Estaba destrozada, y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Entonces tú te abalanzabas sobre ella y le arrancabas el corazón, y luego me lo dabas a mí. —Tragó saliva—. Me decías que lo cogiera.

Él la miró horrorizado.

—Santo Dios.

—Sí. Creo que entonces también chillé, porque Kiba me despertó.

—¿Estaba en tu casa?

Ella asintió.

—Tiene llave.

Él frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Quién más tiene llave de tu casa, Sakura?

—Ino, Robin. Es posible que Phillip aún la conserve. —Levantó la cabeza de la almohada para mirarlo; no le había gustado el tono de la pregunta—. No puede ser. No es posible que ninguno tenga que ver con todo esto.

—Yo no he dicho nada.

—Lo has pensado.

—Hago mi trabajo, Sakura. —Tensó la mandíbula—. Se supone que tengo que protegerte. Aunque esta noche no me he dedicado a eso precisamente.

Ella volvió a posar la cabeza en la almohada, incapaz de discutir con él sobre sus amigos. Con el tiempo se daría cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

—Bueno, has evitado que matara a ese hijo de puta. Supongo que debo estarte agradecida.

—Tómate tu tiempo. ¿Por qué hay tantas personas que tienen llave de tu casa, Sakura? No es muy prudente que haya tantas copias dando vueltas por ahí. Alguien ha accedido libremente a tu casa durante el tiempo suficiente para instalar ese montón de cámaras.

El miedo volvió a encogerle el corazón.

—David Bacon.

—Es posible que él instalara las primeras cámaras, pero ¿quién puso los micrófonos en las chaquetas? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en tu armario? Me refiero a las chaquetas.

—Depende. —Tragó saliva—. Según cuándo haya asaltado cada tienda. ¿Encontrasteis algún micrófono en la chaqueta roja que llevaba el domingo?

—Sí.

—Pues la compré hace solo un mes. Hacían descuentos por San Valentín. —Cerró los ojos—. Alguien ha estado en mi casa durante las últimas semanas.

—O no. ¿Has llevado las chaquetas a la tintorería?

—Todas excepto la roja. Estaba sin estrenar. Santo Dios, Itachi.

Él le besó el canal de sus senos.

—Chis. No vamos a preocuparnos de eso ahora. Háblame de tus amigos.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—No, no es posible. ¿No te parece que si fuera alguno de ellos lo sabría? —Pero él no dijo nada, lo cual la exasperó—. Conozco a Kiba desde que estudiábamos juntos en la facultad, y a Robin también. Ino y yo somos amigas desde que empezamos el instituto. Por el amor de Dios.

—Tal vez alguien les robara la llave e hiciera una copia.

Ella lo pensó.

—Es posible.

—¿Por qué tienen llave?

—Se las dio Phillip cuando yo estaba enferma.

—¿Te refieres al año pasado, cuando te hirieron?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Detestaba recordarlo.

—No, eso fue después de lo del estrangulador de la cadena. Me pasé unos cuantos días en el hospital. Phillip estaba en un congreso fuera de la ciudad, pero regresó pronto. Me llevó a casa y me ayudó a acostarme. —Sakura miró fijamente el techo—. Se quedó a mi lado vigilándome como si fuera a reventar o algo así. No tiene buena mano con los enfermos.

—¿Qué hace? Profesionalmente quiero decir.

—También es médico. Lo conocí en la facultad, igual que a Kiba.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Es médico y no tiene buena mano con los enfermos? ¿No es imprescindible tenerla para ejercer?

—Por eso decidió dedicarse a la investigación.

—¿Y por qué estabas enferma? ¿Es a eso a lo que Neji se refería cuando te dijo que estabas demasiado flaca?

—Neji siempre me encuentra demasiado flaca.

—Estás saliendo por peteneras, Sakura.

Ella suspiró.

—Estoy aquí tumbada tal como mi madre me trajo al mundo y tú quieres hablar de mi enfermedad. No es muy normal, Itachi.

Él le acarició el pecho con la nariz y la besó lo bastante cerca del pezón para hacerla ahogar un grito y lo bastante lejos para hacerla arquear la espalda.

—Dime lo que quiero saber y pasaré a otros temas.

Ella se echó a reír.

—¿Sueles utilizar esta técnica en los interrogatorios?

—Sakura—le dijo en tono de advertencia—, hablo en serio.

Ella volvió a suspirar.

—Me resulta violento, ¿sabes? Por eso no me gusta hablar de ello. Después de que Phillip fuera a recogerme al hospital debería haber hecho reposo durante una semana y luego haber estado en condiciones de volver al trabajo, pero cada vez que me levantaba de la cama me entraban náuseas y me sentía muy débil. Si hubiera vuelto al trabajo me habría pasado las tres cuartas partes del día en el lavabo, echando los hígados.

—¿Cuál era el problema?

Ella le dirigió una mirada sombría.

—Ninguno. Me miraron por todas partes y no encontraron ningún desarreglo físico.

—Entonces tu enfermedad era psicosomática.

Ella alzó los ojos.

—Al final el médico dijo que lo que tenía se llamaba estrés postraumático. Qué vergüenza, una psiquiatra con problemas mentales. No me atrevía a hacer mi trabajo. —Se encogió de hombros. Pero no importó mucho porque tres semanas después me rescindieron el contrato con la fiscalía. Ya no tenía que preocuparme más porque algún chiflado quisiera estrangularme con una cadena.

—¿Mejoraste?

Ella volvió a mirar el techo.

—Empeoré, y mucho. Phillip estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Se había mostrado tan atento como había podido pero solo pensaba en verme recuperada. Quería... sexo, y yo no era capaz. No tenía fuerzas, no comía nada. A duras penas podía vestirme, ¿cómo iba a ser la reina de la cama? —Cambió de tema—. Él viajaba mucho, por eso les dio una llave a Kiba y Robin. Ino ya tenía una copia. Venían a verme cuando no me sentía con fuerzas para ir a trabajar y me cuidaban.

—Hizo una mueca—. Me hacían tomar sopa. Yo detesto la sopa, pero la que hace Robin es soportable; en cambio la de Ino es repugnante. No se le da nada bien la cocina.

—Ya. Pues para ti no habrá sopa —añadió en tono jovial, y ella se echó a reír—. ¿Qué pasó con don Cabrón?

—Después de unos meses de abstinencia forzosa decidió buscarse la vida. —El sufrimiento se dejó sentir de nuevo, pero con menor intensidad—. Se acostó con otra en mi cama.

Itachi se quedó mudo y la miró muy serio.

—Qué poca delicadeza.

Ella soltó otra risita.

—Sí, sobre todo ella tuvo muy poca al dejarse un pendiente debajo de la almohada y las bragas enredadas con la sábana a los pies de la cama. Ocurrió mientras yo estaba en la consulta de don Cabrón. Cuando llegué a casa él ya se había ido, pero el olor del perfume de ella no.

—¿Le dijiste algo?

—Sí. No se molestó en negarlo, recogió sus cosas y se marchó esa misma noche. No ha vuelto a dar señales de vida y yo tampoco he vuelto a ponerme en contacto con él. Eso es todo.

—¿Y cuándo empezaste a sentirte mejor?

—Después de la luna de miel.

Él alzó las cejas de golpe.

—¿Cómo?

—No me devolvían el dinero del crucero, así que Ino y yo nos lanzamos de cabeza a recorrer la costa de México. En algún momento durante el viaje las náuseas desaparecieron y cuando regresé volví al trabajo. Todos mis amigos saben lo que ocurrió, no puedes cancelar una boda dos semanas antes de la ceremonia sin dar explicaciones. Phillip se convirtió en persona no grata dentro de mi pequeño grupo. Lo último que he oído de él es que tiene novia, una ricachona de North Shore.

Él sonrió.

—Tú también eres rica, Sakura.

—Ni hablar, yo solo llevo una vida holgada. Eleanor sí que era rica. Espera al verano que viene, el contrato de alquiler del piso vence y ya me veo viviendo en un barrio mucho menos agradable y teniendo que patearme toda la ciudad después del trabajo para volver casa.

Él volvía a fruncir el entrecejo.

—¿Alquiler?

—Sí. A Eleanor le gustaba pagar las cosas por adelantado. Había pagado de golpe el alquiler de muchos años y cuando murió me dejó a mí el derecho a disfrutar de los meses que quedaban, tanto del piso como del Mercedes. El treinta de junio a medianoche la carroza volverá a convertirse en una calabaza.

Él parecía sorprendido, lo cual la satisfizo.

—Ya te dije que no era ninguna esnob. Más bien soy una ocupa, pero me defiendo bien.

Él soltó una súbita risotada.

—Sí, me di cuenta anoche. Por cierto, ¿cómo le rompiste la nariz? No ha querido contarlo.

Ella le hizo una demostración, y le dio un suave golpe en la nariz con la base de la mano.

—Así.

Él le besó la muñeca.

—¿Te lo ha enseñado Neji? —masculló.

Ella vaciló.

—No, Neji me enseñó a usar la pistola.

Él le rozó la barbilla con los labios.

—Estás volviendo a salir por peteneras.

—Me lo enseñó mi padre —explicó, molesta por su insistencia—. Vivíamos en un barrio peligroso y mi padre no me dejó salir con chicos hasta que no aprendí unas cuantas medidas de defensa personal. De todos modos, los chicos no eran estúpidos y teniendo cuatro hermanos mayores ninguno se atrevía a intentar nada conmigo.

—¿Todos son tan corpulentos como Neji?

—Más o menos. —Ella suspiró—. Los echo mucho de menos. Neji quiere que vuelva a casa para siempre. —Vio que él hacía un gesto—. Mi padre está muy enfermo. No quiero dejar que eso me influya, pero no puedo evitarlo. Al verte esta noche con tus padres... —Cerró los ojos—. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi familia.

—¿Cuánto?

—Cinco años.

—¿Por qué?

—Decidimos separarnos.

—Sakura...

Ella alzó un hombro con desaliento.

—Mi padre siempre ha sido un hombre muy estricto, además de muy católico. Íbamos a misa todos los domingos. Si dejamos de lado a Papá Noel y al ratoncito Pérez, diría que nunca me había mentido.

—Y llegó un día en que lo hizo, ¿no?

—Le mintió a mi madre.

—¿La engañó?

—Sí. Habían venido los dos a Chicago de visita. Entonces no vivía en casa de Eleanor. Ino y yo compartíamos un pequeño estudio cerca del hospital donde hacía prácticas, así que ellos se alojaron en un hotel. Mi madre y yo fuimos de compras. —Esbozó una triste sonrisa ladeada—. Era nuestro pasatiempo común. Estábamos llegando a la tienda cuando mi madre se dio cuenta de que había olvidado la tarjeta de crédito de mi padre, así que fui al hotel a buscarla.

—Y él estaba con otra mujer.

—Con una niñata de poca chicha que podría haber sido su hija —confirmó con amargura—. Creo que ese día perdí la inocencia. Hasta entonces siempre había sido la niña de sus ojos y ahora no tengo ni idea de quién es ese hombre. Negó haber hecho nada malo, dijo que todo había sido un malentendido.

—¿Y no es posible que estuviera diciendo la verdad?

Sakura tensó la mandíbula.

—Ella estaba desnuda encima de él. La cosa me pareció lo bastante evidente. Al principio no le dije nada a mi madre, pero, cuando me decidí a contárselo, ella se puso de su parte. Hubo una crisis familiar. Cuando mi padre supo que se lo había contado se puso furiosísimo, empezó a chillarme y a decir que iba a darle un ataque. Y al final le dio un ataque, al corazón. —Tragó saliva—. Yo pensaba que fingía y en vez de ayudarle me marché.

—Pero no fingía.

—No. Le había dado un infarto. No fue mortal, pero su vida cambió para siempre. Y la mía también. Desde entonces no me habla. Imagínate, su hija médico lo había abandonado al borde de la muerte.

—Qué dramático.

Ella asintió.

—Sabe serlo. En fin. Neji me ha dicho que ahora está muy mal. Tendrá que vender el negocio y toda la maquinaria. Es ebanista, uno de los pocos artesanos que quedan en Filadelfia. Ha elaborado los muebles de las mejores familias de la ciudad; de la gente «de sangre azul», tal como él los llama. Le parecía irónico que le pagaran miles de dólares por una estantería y que no fueran capaces de dirigirle la palabra al cruzarse con él por la calle. Cuando me hice mayor aprendí a detestarlos.

La mirada de Itachi se iluminó al captar el significado de sus palabras.

—Porque eran unos esnobs.

—No cuesta mucho llegar a conocerme, detective.

—Un poco más de lo que creía —dijo él en voz baja—. Pero merece la pena. —La besó con ternura—. Antes he ido muy deprisa, me he dejado unos cuantos rincones.

Ella arqueó la espalda y fingió quedarse pensativa, lo cual hizo sonreír a Itachi.

—No me ha importado mucho.

—Me parece que podemos mejorarlo. —La besó en la garganta, justo donde la cicatriz le marcaba la piel, y ella se apartó conscientemente. Él la miró con mala cara—. No vuelvas a hacer eso, Sakura—le ordenó en tono suave pero con firmeza—. No te escondas de mí.

A Phillip le repelía. Y eso que más de la mitad de las cicatrices que Sakura tenía se las había hecho él durante el mes que había transcurrido entre que la llevara a casa y llevara allí a otra mujer.

—Es horrible.

—Tú eres muy bella. —Le besó la garganta, de punta a punta, y ella suspiró—. Bastantes rincones. —Deslizó la boca hasta volver a posarla en su pecho—. Unos más que otros. Te lo demostraré.

Y así lo hizo. Y a Sakura le gustó más que la vez anterior. Rindió homenaje a todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo con los ojos, las manos y la boca. Sakura cerró los ojos y lo dejó hacer.

Dejó que le succionara el pecho; primero uno, luego el otro; hasta que cada tirón de sus labios provocaba una pulsación en su interior. Dejó que la recorriera beso a beso, hacia abajo por el abdomen y hacia arriba por el interior de los muslos, y de nuevo él volvió a demostrarle lo sensible que podía llegar a ser, arrancándole súplicas desesperadas hasta dejarla sin apenas voz. Rodeó con las manos sus nalgas y la inclinó hacia atrás para poder hundir en ella la lengua y hacerla enloquecer. La llevó hasta el clímax con la boca, y antes de que su pulso se hubiera sosegado sus ágiles dedos la estimularon de nuevo hasta el final, dejándola anhelante y húmeda.

Y al fin, donde antes se había zambullido con fuerza y rapidez ahora procedía con lentitud, y entró en ella con tal reverencia que los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas a la vez que el inmenso placer de sentirse llena después de tantos meses de soledad la hacía gemir. Él la llenaba con un grosor, una dureza y una profundidad que no había experimentado nunca hasta entonces. Ella pestañeó y las lágrimas le resbalaron por las sienes y le empaparon el pelo.

Él dejó de moverse y se contuvo con un control admirable.

—¿Te hago daño? —Su voz emergió como un grave y tenso murmullo.

—No, no. No pares. —Ella flexionó las rodillas y le sujetó las caderas con los muslos, e hizo que la penetrara más mientras oía sus rápidas inspiraciones—. Es que me gusta mucho.

Él no paró. Mantuvo el ritmo hasta que notó cómo se convulsionaba su cuerpo pegado a él, hasta que ella oyó su propio grito de placer. Entonces, con expresión resuelta y una vehemencia salvaje, entró hasta el fondo una vez más y contuvo la tensión en su interior mientras se derramaba, con los brazos trémulos y los dientes apretados.

Luego se derrumbó sobre ella obligándola a expulsar de golpe el aire de los pulmones. Su suspiro azotó el pelo que le cubría el rostro. Estaba sudoroso y pesaba muchísimo, pero cuando trató de levantarse ella le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y lo mantuvo allí. Notaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón contra el pecho.

—No te muevas, quédate así un poco más.

Él tomó aire con fuerza por la nariz.

—Peso demasiado.

Itachi oyó gruñir a Dolly en el recibidor y levantó la cabeza. Al cabo de un minuto sonó el timbre de la puerta y la perra empezó a ladrar con desesperación.

—¡Uchiha! Abre la puerta.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

—Es Neji. ¿Qué narices está haciendo aquí?

Con la agilidad de un pez, Itachi se deslizó entre sus brazos y se tumbó de espaldas en la cama.

—Probablemente quiere asegurarse de que no haga lo que acabo de hacer. No tengo fuerzas para levantarme.

Pero Neji continuó aporreando la puerta y los ladridos de Dolly se volvieron más frenéticos.

—Va a despertar a todo el vecindario —susurró Sakura. Se levantó de la cama; al ir a ponerse en pie tanteó la firmeza de sus piernas y se echó a reír al notar que parecían de goma. Se colocó rápidamente unos tejanos y la sudadera de Itachi y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Por la forma de comportarse, cualquiera habría dicho que Neji estaba loco. Cuando se dispuso a entrar, Dolly empezó a gruñir enseñándole los dientes.

—Dolly, siéntate —le ordenó Itachi en tono suave—. No le gustan las visitas de extraños por la noche.

Neji no le hizo caso y posó las manos en los hombros de Sakura.

—¿Te ha hecho daño?

Ella lo miró perpleja.

—¿Quién? ¿Itachi?

—No —respondió él, frenético—. Wallace Clayborn. Te he estado llamando al móvil pero no contestabas. Me has dado un susto de muerte. —Le escrutó el rostro—. Estás roja. —Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar y luego miró el rostro desaliñado de Itachi, y su mirada se ensombreció. Itachi no se inmutó, lo cual decía mucho en su favor.

Sakura le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo a Neji.

—Anda, entra. Te contaré lo de Clayborn. Seguro que estarás orgulloso de mí.

 **YA ERA HORA QUE SAKURA SE DEFENDIERA UN POCO JAJAJA**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	17. CAPITULO 16

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 16**

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 6.15 horas._

—Sakura, tu gata está en el lavabo.

Sakura se estiró con pereza y lo miró; estaba de pie enfrente del lavabo. Desnudo y aún mojado después de la ducha, Itachi Uchiha constituía una visión muy agradable a primera hora de la mañana.

—Abre el grifo. Querrá beber del chorro.

—Pensaba que a los gatos no les gustaba el agua.

—A Bella sí. —Sakura, todavía medio dormida, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se sentó en el canto de la bañera. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando Itachi echó a la gata del lavabo y se enjabonó la cara. Bella, ofendida, cruzó de un salto la bañera y se colocó en su regazo—. Es culpa tuya que no nos dé tiempo de desayunar. Me has pedido que lo hiciéramos una vez más; un polvito rápido, sí, sí.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Hace un rato no te he oído quejarte.

Ella le devolvió el gesto burlón, lo cual le sentó la mar de bien.

—No.

Lo contempló unos instantes más mientras acariciaba a Bella, que ronroneaba. Se puso seria.

—¿Qué harás hoy, Itachi?

—Tengo que ultimar unas cuantas cosas sobre Bacon y ver si la policía científica ha encontrado algo nuevo.

—Porque no crees que lo hiciera él.

—No. De todas formas, tengo más casos por cerrar.

Sakura recordó el informe de la autopsia que había visto sobre su mesa de trabajo.

—El niño asesinado.

—Sí. Sigo sin dar con su padre, y creo que la madre sabe dónde está.

—Un padre que asesina a su propio hijo... —Exhaló un suspiro—. Nunca llegaré a acostumbrarme a cosas así.

—Ni yo. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás hoy?

—No lo sé. Bacon ha muerto, Clayborn está en la cárcel... Es probable que vaya a la consulta y empiece a poner orden. Y esta tarde exponen los restos de Harrison en el tanatorio. —La aflicción resurgió y volvió a torturarla—. El funeral es el sábado.

—Dime la hora y te acompañaré.

Un cálido sentimiento de gratitud suavizó el agudo dolor de la pérdida.

—Gracias. Tengo que ir a ver a Ethel Hughes. ¿Le diréis lo de la nota que le prendieron en el abrigo? «Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres.»

—Lo comentaremos durante la mañana y ya te lo diré. —Se secó la cara y se volvió a mirarla con una mueca—. Hay una cosa de ayer que no te he contado. Ven aquí.

El temor la atenazó. Se puso en pie e hizo que Bella bajara al suelo.

—Dime.

—Rick está seguro de que Bacon debía de tener escondidos un montón de vídeos, pero no encontramos ninguno.

Sakura tragó saliva. En el fondo sabía que aquello iba a ocurrir pero resultaba más fácil no pensar en ello.

—O sea que mi grabación sigue dando vueltas por ahí.

—Sí, no sabemos dónde está. Es posible que trasladara los vídeos a otro escondrijo. Hay varios lugares que tenemos que empezar a registrar pero la prioridad por posible homicidio ya no existe. A partir de ahora pasará a llevar el caso el Departamento de Delitos Informáticos. Se encargan del tráfico de pornografía por internet y cosas así.

Ella no pudo contener la mueca de disgusto.

—Si las imágenes salen a la luz... ¿Te importará?

La expresión de los ojos de Itachi adquirió solemnidad.

—Un poco. No me gusta engañar ni que me engañen, y tampoco me gusta compartir a una mujer; supongo que en el fondo soy un machista y no me hace gracia que otros hombres vean lo mismo que yo. ¿Qué harás tú?

Ella forzó una sonrisa.

—Un calendario y un viaje para firmar autógrafos.

Él se echó a reír y la besó en los labios.

—Vístete. Si no te dejo con Neji a las siete y media en punto llegaré tarde a la reunión por culpa de la paliza que me dará.

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 7.30 horas._

Aferrándola firmemente por la cintura, Itachi llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Neji y soportó en silencio la mirada de arriba abajo con que los obsequió el hermano de Sakura.

—Uchiha. Sakura.

Sakura alzó los ojos en señal de exasperación y besó a su hermano en la mejilla.

—Por el amor de Dios, Neji, ya basta. —Luego, rodeó con la mano el cuello de Itachi y lo hizo agacharse para darle un casto beso de despedida—. Vete o llegarás tarde.

—Él puede esperar unos minutos más.

Itachi gimió al notar que las uñas de Sakura se le clavaban en la nuca. Ambos se volvieron a la vez al oír la voz de un hombre de cierta edad muy alto que aguardaba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho robusto. Se le veía fuerte como un roble; su torso evidenciaba los años de duro trabajo manual. En su rostro se dibujaba una mueca feroz: la de un padre al enfrentarse al hombre que había pasado toda la noche retozando con su hija.

—Señor Haruno. —Itachi le tendió la mano—. Soy Itachi Uchiha.

El padre de Sakura se limitó a mirar su mano extendida y la incomodidad crecía a cada instante que pasaba. Con un suspiro cansino, Sakura tomó la mano de Itachi.

—Papá, no esperaba verte por aquí.

Él la escrutó con la fría mirada de sus oscuros ojos y Itachi se percató de que Sakura había heredado de él esa facultad.

—Ya me lo imagino —respondió el hombre al fin—. ¿Podemos hablar en privado, Sakura?

Ella, cautelosa, miró a Itachi con el rabillo del ojo.

—Vete. Te llamaré luego.

Itachi retrocedió y exhaló un suspiro cuando la puerta se cerró en sus narices. Luego se dirigió a la escalera. No quería llegar tarde dos días seguidos.

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 7.30 horas._

Mei examinó con los ojos entornados el interior del cajón de su escritorio. Buscaba el papel fotográfico para imprimir unas cuantas de las fotos que quería utilizar en su artículo sobre el doctor Kiba Carter y descubrió que faltaba la mitad del paquete.

—Keith, ¿has estado imprimiendo fotos?

Él estaba anudándose la corbata y ni siquiera la miró.

—No.

Cartera en mano, se dirigió a la puerta.

Su voz era más fría que un témpano y ella, aprovechando que le daba la espalda, torció el gesto.

—Ya te he dicho que lo sentía, Keith.

Él se detuvo con la mano en el tirador.

—No estoy seguro de que comprendas el significado de la palabra, Jo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de saber quién eres en realidad. Nos veremos por la noche.

La puerta hizo un ruido seco al cerrarla despacio. Habría sido más apropiado dar un portazo, pero Keith no era de ese tipo de personas. Mei se encogió de hombros. No tardaría en darle la razón, siempre acababa haciéndolo. Ya había caído uno de los amigos de Haruno, y el insecticida estaba a punto para matar a la siguiente mosca. De hecho, ya había empezado a investigar un poco. Estaba metida en algo serio, lo presentía.

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 7.40 horas._

Kizashi Haruno era un hombre severo. La madre de Sakura salió de la habitación contigua. Parecía aturullada, cansada y... atrapada entre la espada y la pared.

Sakura los miró con recelo.

—¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

—Ayer por la noche —respondió su madre.

Sakura tomó asiento. Ahora entendía la visita de Neji a medianoche.

—No sé qué decir.

Su madre agitó las manos.

—Como no volvías a casa...

—Siéntate, Mebuki. —Amablemente, su padre hizo que su madre se sentara en una silla y luego se apostó detrás y posó sus manazas en los menudos hombros de ella.

—¿Qué está pasando, Sakura?

Estaba pálido y tenía los labios completamente desprovistos de color. Sus grandes manos temblaban.

—Siéntate, papá.

—Me sentaré cuando me dé la gana. Te he preguntado que qué está pasando. Puedes empezar por Uchiha.

—Es un buen hombre. Est... —No encontraba las palabras apropiadas. Él la estaba protegiendo, pero eso no la ayudaba a proyectar la imagen de autosuficiencia que deseaba—. Estamos saliendo juntos —dijo al fin.

Su padre arqueó las cejas.

—Eso ya lo veo.

Ella imitó su gesto.

—Ya me lo imagino —dijo en tono frío.

—Sakura—la reprendió su madre y Sakura se puso en pie de golpe.

—¿Por qué habéis venido?

—No seas grosera —masculló Neji.

—Cállate. No permitiré que entre todos me tildéis de libertina. Tengo treinta y tres años, por el amor de Dios. Y Itachi es el primer hombre con quien salgo... desde hace un año.

—Desde Phillip. —Su padre hizo una mueca—. Menudo cabrón.

Sakura tuvo que esforzarse por reprimir la risa que le entró de repente.

—Itachi lo llama «don Cabrón» —dijo, y le pareció que su padre se aguantaba también las ganas de reír. Una pequeña parte de su corazón se ablandó, y suavizó el tono.

—Papá, Neji me ha dicho que estás enfermo. ¿Por qué has hecho un viaje tan largo?

El hombre tragó saliva.

—Estás metida en un lío y tu madre quería venir a verte, así que hemos venido.

Su madre se volvió y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Me lo has prometido.

Él cerró los ojos.

—De acuerdo. Yo también quería venir. Tenía que asegurarme de que estabas bien, verlo con mis propios ojos. —El hombre abrió los ojos y Sakura se sorprendió de verlos llenos de lágrimas. En toda su vida no había visto llorar a su padre. Nunca—. El año pasado te agredieron y no pudimos venir porque no supimos nada. No nos lo contaste. Y esta vez hemos tenido que enterarnos por las noticias. ¿Sabes qué mal sienta, Sakura?

Su madre le dio unas palmaditas a su padre en la mano.

—En las noticias dicen que vas por ahí contando secretos de tus pacientes —explicó—. Dicen que no has respetado el código deontológico y que te han inhabilitado.

—Son todos unos embusteros —espetó su padre con la voz trémula debido a la rabia contenida. Alzó la barbilla—. Tú nunca harías una cosa así.

A Sakura se le ablandó un poco más el corazón.

—El consejo de cualificaciones profesionales me ha retirado la licencia, papá. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no tienen razón?

Él la miró con sus oscuros ojos penetrantes.

—Porque te conozco, y por encima de todo sé que tú no mientes. Por algo te eduqué yo.

—¿Así de fácil? —Hablaba con acritud, con sarcasmo—. ¿Me crees?

—Siempre te hemos creído, Sakura—dijo su madre con suavidad—. Te queremos.

Su padre exhaló un suspiro.

—Y yo sé muy bien que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

Sakura cerró los ojos, no quería que la manipularan.

—Yo sé muy bien lo que vi, papá.

—Y te pareció que estaba mal, Sakura. Pero yo no hice nada malo. Esa mujer se hizo pasar por una empleada del hotel y antes de que me diera cuenta entró en la habitación y...

Sakura irguió la espalda y cobró ánimo. Estaba más claro que el agua.

—Me acuerdo perfectamente, estaba allí.

El hombre extrajo una silla de debajo de la pequeña mesa.

—Será mejor que me siente. Escucha, Sakura , siempre fuiste una niña difícil, no parabas de

hacerme preguntas que no tenía ni idea de cómo contestar. Siempre he sabido que acabarías siendo médico, o abogada... algo importante. —Respiró con esfuerzo—. Estoy bien, aunque a veces me siento un poco cansado. —El hombre se serenó y la miró a los ojos—. Pero, Sakura , nunca me preguntaste qué ocurrió aquel día. Esperaba que lo hicieras tarde o temprano, pero el momento no llegó. Esperé durante años. —Su madre le tomó la mano y la sostuvo.

—No hacía falta, ya lo vi —respondió Sakura apretando los dientes; de pronto se sentía insegura, y odiaba ser tan débil como lo había sido su madre.

—Viste una parte —insistió él—. Aún me pregunto cómo después de tantos años juntos pudiste creerme capaz de hacer una cosa así, cómo un único instante pudo acabar con la confianza de toda una vida. —Apartó la mirada—. Y no sabía que algo pudiera doler tantísimo.

Sakura miró a sus padres cogidos de la mano. Envidiaba su solidaridad, y a la vez la sacaba de quicio.

—Yo tampoco. Esperaba que admitieras que habías obrado mal, tal como siempre nos enseñaste, pero no lo hiciste. —El hombre tensó los labios pero no dijo nada—. Y tú... —Miró el rostro desolado de su madre—. Siempre decías que confiabas en mí, pero no era cierto. Me diste un sopapo por mentir y te arrastraste ante él.

Su padre volvió la cabeza y miró a su madre estupefacto.

—¿Le pegaste?

—Estaba enfadada. —Exhaló un suspiro—. Hice mal en pegarte, Sakura. Estaba enfadada, y dolida, y también asustada. Pero nunca me he arrastrado ante tu padre ni ante nadie. Le pregunté qué había pasado y le creí. —Sus labios se curvaron sin un ápice de humor—. Me consideras una tonta.

—Yo no he dicho eso. —Pero lo había pensado, y lo seguía pensando.

—¿También ahora te parezco tonta por creerte a ti?

—No. —Sakura sacudió la cabeza—. Porque yo digo la verdad, no he hecho nada malo.

La sonrisa de su padre denotaba tristeza.

—¿No te parece curioso que nos haya tocado vivir situaciones paralelas? Yo tampoco hice nada malo. Si te dijera que nunca he mirado a otra mujer, mentiría. Pero te juro que no le he puesto un dedo encima a ninguna, ni ese día ni en toda mi vida.

La comparación tocó la fibra sensible de Sakura, quien titubeó, insegura.

—La tenías encima, papá —musitó.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos.

—La tenía encima, pero no la toqué, Sakura.

Su voz expresaba convicción y sinceridad. Había ido hasta allí... y no tendría por qué haberlo hecho. La creía cuando muy pocos lo hacían. ¿Era posible que todo fuera un malentendido? Pensó en aquel día, en lo que había visto. La niñata de poca chicha estaba pegada a él como una lapa. Pero ¿la estaba tocando su padre? Sakura no lo recordaba.

Lo que sí recordaba era que hasta ese día nunca le había mentido, ni una sola vez. Se le veía aterrado, y Sakura tomó conciencia de que lo que ocurriera en esos momentos serviría para superar el distanciamiento o alejarse para siempre.

—Tendría que habértelo preguntado entonces. Papá, ¿qué ocurrió ese día?

El hombre exhaló un suspiro entrecortado y sus hombros se relajaron del alivio, y Sakura comprendió que su padre no quería que aceptara ciegamente sus actos, simplemente esperaba que confiara en él.

—Entró en la habitación, Sakura, dijo que era un regalo. Traté de que se marchara, pero antes de que me diera cuenta estaba completamente desnuda y yo no sabía dónde poner las manos para echarla. Me pidió que no me hiciera tanto de rogar. Y cinco segundos después aparecías tú. Cuando te fuiste le dije que si no se marchaba llamaría a la policía. Ella se ofendió. Dijo que la habían avisado de que era un tipo duro pero que la fianza no estaba incluida en sus honorarios. Y se marchó. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Eso es todo.

«Eso es todo.» Sakura se esforzó por librarse del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta mientras su padre aguardaba con la agonía de la incertidumbre plasmada en el semblante; y de pronto la verdad de aquel momento horrible quedó eclipsada por la del actual. La creía. El hombre que había sido su héroe la creía. Y lo hacía porque la amaba. ¿Cómo podía ella no corresponderle en igual medida? El rostro del hombre se desdibujó a medida que los ojos de Sakura se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Lo siento, papá —musitó—. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

—Ven aquí. —La sentó sobre su rodilla y le presionó la mejilla contra su hombro—. ¿Podremos retomar las cosas y hacer que vuelvan a ser como antes?

Ella aspiró el olor a cedro que siempre impregnaba sus prendas. Las lágrimas de Sakura fueron absorbidas por su sencilla camisa y desaparecieron.

—Suena bien.

El hombre apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Sakura.

—Te he echado de menos, mi niña.

—Yo también, papá. Ha sido un año muy duro, y la última semana ha sido aún peor.

—Cuéntamelo todo, cariño.

Su madre le dio un apretoncito en el hombro a su padre.

—Antes tienes que acostarte un rato. Me lo has prometido.

—Enseguida, Mebuki —dijo con determinación mirando a su esposa.

Ella, sacudiendo la cabeza, atravesó la puerta que daba a la habitación contigua y regresó con una máscara de oxígeno y una pequeña bomba. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Necesitas oxígeno? ¿Y has venido en avión? ¿Estás loco o qué?

—Necesitaba verte —dijo, y alzó los ojos en señal de exasperación cuando su madre le colocó la máscara—. Ahora explícamelo todo, Sakura a —dijo—. Y empieza por hablarme de Uchiha.

—Me ha salvado la vida, papá —explicó, y a pesar de la máscara vio que el rostro de su padre palidecía—. Respira. —Le estampó un beso en la frente—. Y la próxima vez dale la mano, ¿de acuerdo?

Él se esforzó por tomar aire.

—De acuerdo.

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 8.00 horas._

—Así que el caso está cerrado. —Hatake miró alrededor de la mesa—. Hemos terminado.

Hoshigaki y Itachi estaban sentados a un lado de la mesa. Enfrente se sentaban el fiscal del estado, Minato Namikaze, y Hatake. Rick y Naruto ocupaban los otros dos extremos. Ninguno parecía satisfecho.

Hatake hizo una mueca.

—Bacon está muerto, tenemos las fotos y su confesión. A Clayborn van a procesarlo esta misma mañana. Sakura puede retomar su vida habitual.

—Solo que la ciudad entera cree que es una tiparraca sin palabra —masculló Hoshigaki—. No sé, Kakashi. Hay algo que me tiene intranquilo.

—Tal vez sea que no pillaste a Bacon por tu cuenta —respondió Minato—. Arruinó tus propósitos.

—En parte, sí —convino Itachi recordando su propio sentimiento de impotencia al ver a Bacon flotando muerto en la bañera—. Pero es cierto que hay algo que no cuadra. He leído el informe psiquiátrico de Bacon. Por cierto, no todo el examen lo hizo Sakura; ella solo lo entrevistó una vez. La parte principal de la evaluación la llevó a cabo Eleanor Brigham, pero murió antes de terminar.

Hoshigaki parecía preocupado.

—No da la impresión de que pudiera odiarla tanto si solo se vieron una vez.

—Eso mismo pienso yo —dijo Itachi—. Bacon era un hombre sin oficio ni beneficio, pero con un vicio en particular: mirar a la gente a escondidas. Nunca tuvo un verdadero trabajo, así que no puede decirse que fuera una persona de firmes propósitos ni que tuviera más objetivo que espiar a mujeres desnudas.

—No encaja en el perfil —observó Naruto con aire pensativo.

—¿En qué perfil? —quiso saber Minato.

—En uno que ha elaborado Sakura—le explicó Itachi—. Es un voyeur antisocial, organizado, muy centrado en sus objetivos y acostumbrado a delegar. Bacon no encaja.

—Tal vez Sakura se haya equivocado con el perfil —apuntó Minato—. No estaba en su mejor momento.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Aun así no se entiende por qué se ha suicidado justo ahora.

—Tal vez viera el coche patrulla en la puerta del despacho de Lynne Pope —dijo Hatake—. Sabía que íbamos a encerrarlo y le entró el pánico.

—La persona que buscamos es fría y calculadora, Kakashi—repuso Itachi—. Torturó a Adams durante más de tres semanas. No parece que vaya a desesperarse así como así.

—Has dicho «vaya» —observó Minato—. No crees que lo hiciera Bacon.

—No. —Itachi se rindió ante la evidencia, incómodo—. Pero no es más que una impresión.

El semblante de Hatake era adusto.

—La cuestión, Itachi, es que tenemos una confesión firmada. Todas las pruebas apuntan a Bacon. Tenemos incluso fotografías de Hughes muerto en el callejón en la tarjeta de memoria donde encontrasteis el resto de las fotos. A menos que te bases en algo más que una impresión, cerraremos el caso y pasaremos a otra cosa.

—Bueno, a mí aún me preocupa que no hayamos encontrado dónde esconde los vídeos —observó Rick.

—Ni la cámara con la que tomó las fotografías de Hughes —añadió Naruto. Todos se volvieron a mirarlo—. La tarjeta de memoria en la que estaban las fotos no es de la cámara que encontramos en el piso de Bacon. Utilizaron otra.

—Mierda —masculló Hatake, ahora muy contrariado.

—Y está lo del tipo que aparece en la foto con Connell —dijo Hoshigaki—. Él es quien instaló la cámara en el piso de Seward. Hay demasiados cabos sueltos, Kakashi.

Hatake miró a Minato.

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas para denegar las apelaciones?

—Con las cintas de Sakura que encontrasteis en el piso de Rivera ya había bastante. El abrigo y la peluca son un extra.

—Entonces de acuerdo —accedió Hatake levantando un dedo en señal de advertencia—. Un día más, a ver si dais con algo más concreto. Itachi, quédate un momento. —Todos se marcharon y dejaron a Itachi y a Hatake a solas—. Escucha, quiero asegurarme de que tu interés es profesional y no de otro tipo. Necesito que tengas la cabeza en su sitio.

Itachi, ofendido, saltó al instante.

—Ese comentario no viene al caso, Kakashi.

—Sí, forma parte de mi trabajo. Estás liado con Sakura, duerme en tu casa. Como ya no es sospechosa, lo que hagas es asunto tuyo, y de ella. Pero no quiero malgastar recursos persiguiendo a un fantasma solo porque tú estás demasiado liado para poner fin a la cuestión.

Itachi dominó su genio.

—No soy el único que ve que hay cabos sueltos.

—Por eso os he concedido un día más. Tienes otros casos de los que ocuparte, Itachi. No lo olvides.

Itachi asintió con gesto brusco.

—Sí, señor.

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 8.15 horas_.

Sakura cerró la puerta que daba a la habitación de su padre.

—Está dormido.

Lo estaba, pero su sueño no era aquel de sonoros ronquidos que recordaba de su juventud. Era un sueño superficial; sus anchos pectorales se movían al ritmo de su respiración poco profunda. Durante los años de residencia, Sakura había trabajado una temporada en cardiología. Recordaba la piel cenicienta, la dificultad para respirar y la desesperanza de los pacientes cuando el corazón les fallaba y no les quedaba más que aguardar la muerte.

Muy pronto su padre sería uno de esos enfermos. El pesar la invadió como una inmensa oleada y con él también la desesperanza.

—No me imaginaba que estuviera tan mal —susurró Sakura, y se volvió hacia la ventana junto a la que su madre y Neji se encontraban sentados tomando café. Su madre conservaba el semblante sereno, pero su mirada atormentada revelaba la amarga verdad.

—No me dejaba que os lo contara. Bien sabe Dios que de alguien has heredado la testarudez.

Sakura, agotada, se sentó en la cama de Neji.

—Me ha dicho que está en la lista para un trasplante.

—Es verdad. —Mebuki se encogió de hombros—. Pero a su edad... —Apartó la vista y se esforzó por contener las lágrimas.

Neji le estrechó la mano.

—Mamá, por favor, no llores.

Mebuki dirigió una mirada a Sakura.

—Cuando te vio en las noticias... empezó a sentir dolor.

—Lo siento.

Mebuki sacudió la cabeza.

—A lo hecho, pecho. Últimamente le ha estado dando muchas vueltas a la cabeza, estaba muy preocupado por vosotros dos. A veces, cuando cree que nadie lo ve, llora.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas; notaba la quemazón en la garganta.

—Ya basta —le espetó en voz baja.

—Lo siento. —Su madre dio un sorbo de café en silencio—. No quería hacerte sentir más culpable, solo quería que supieras cómo están las cosas. Los médicos dicen que le quedan entre seis meses y un año de vida. El doctor que lo trata se enfadaría mucho si supiera que ha venido hasta aquí.

—Es que no tendría que haber venido —musitó Sakura.

—Por nada del mundo habría renunciado a subir a ese avión. Sakura. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas, ya lo había dejado correr durante demasiado tiempo. —Dando un profundo suspiro, su madre dejó la taza y se levantó—. Lo que te ha contado hoy es la pura verdad.

Sakura asintió.

—Ya lo sé. Tú le creíste desde el principio y yo no.

Mebuki soltó una carcajada.

—No, al principio no le creí.

Sakura interrogó a su madre con la mirada.

—No lo entiendo, dijiste...

—Sí, ya se lo que dije, y también sé lo que hice. He tenido que vivir con ello durante cinco años. Sabía que ese día había ocurrido algo terrible. Cuando volviste a buscarme a la tienda estabas más blanca que el papel, pero en ese momento no me dijiste nada.

—No sabía qué hacer, no quería herir tus sentimientos.

—Ya lo sé. Lo que tú no sabes es que yo sabía lo de esa mujer antes de que te decidieras a contármelo un mes más tarde.

—No lo entiendo —repitió.

Su madre se acercó a la ventana.

—¿Sabías que las prostitutas de categoría tienen tarjetas de visita? Encontré una en el bolsillo de los pantalones de tu padre. Quise convencerme de que no pasaba nada, de que era una clienta y que lo que te pasaba a ti es que, tal como decías, estabas enferma. Cuando al fin conseguí que me contaras lo que habías visto... No sé qué me pasó. Hice una cosa terrible y desde entonces no he dejado de lamentarlo.

»Te pegué y te llamé mentirosa, y le expliqué a tu padre lo que me habías contado. Sin embargo, él dijo que era cierto. Me explicó un cuento chino sobre una mujer que había aparecido en la habitación del hotel y se había quitado la ropa. Me dijo que no la había tocado. Y yo, como buena esposa, le dije que le creía.

—Pero no lo hiciste —dijo Sakura.

Mebuki se volvió a mirarla.

—Ninguna mujer con amor propio lo haría.

—¿Mamá? —Neji se había quedado estupefacto.

Ella suspiró.

—Ya lo sé. Después de enfrentarme a tu padre, Sakura, él se enfrentó a ti.

—Ya me acuerdo. —Su madre le había pedido que fuera a casa porque tenían que hablar. Aquella petición ahora cobraba sentido—. Ese día tuvo su primer ataque al corazón.

El rostro de la mujer se crispó.

—Lo cuidé, pero cada momento me acordaba de cuánto lo detestaba, y de cuánto me detestaba a mí por detestarlo y por lo que te había hecho. Al fin, cuando se hubo recuperado lo suficiente, le dije que me iba unos días a casa de mi hermana para cambiar de aires, pero en vez de eso vine a verte a ti.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Aquí? ¿A Chicago? Nunca me lo dijiste.

—No quería que nadie lo supiera. Aún guardaba la tarjeta de visita y fui a ver a esa mujer. —Mebuki apartó la vista de la ventana y la miró—. Se acordaba de tu padre y confirmó todo lo que él me había contado, palabra por palabra. Después de que tu padre la echara de la habitación del hotel, la chica había llamado a la agencia que la enviaba. Ellos llamaron al cliente que había solicitado el servicio, y él se disculpó y les explicó que el obsequio era para un hombre que se alojaba en la habitación que estaba justo encima de la nuestra. Fui a la agencia y me mostraron el recibo.

Sakura exhaló un suspiro. Se sentía aliviada pero a la vez terriblemente triste.

—Todo fue un error; me he perdido cinco años de relación por un simple error. —Miró a su madre entornando los ojos llorosos—. Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué no me lo contaste?

Mebuki guardó silencio un momento. Luego respondió con un hilo de voz.

—Porque para eso tendría que haber admitido que no lo creí. Y cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos me sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Para él significaba mucho creer que había confiado en su palabra.

—¿Y por qué se lo estás contando ahora? —preguntó Neji con voz entrecortada.

—Porque no se habría perdonado no haberle creído, igual que me sucedió a mí —respondió, como si Sakura no se encontrara presente—. Se habría dicho a sí misma que por su error y su tozudez había enviado a tu padre a la tumba. —Dirigió a Sakura una triste sonrisa—. ¿A que sí?

Sakura asintió; seguía notando un gran nudo en la garganta.

—Sí.

—Siempre has sentido más debilidad por tu padre que por mí, Sakura. Estos cinco años sin hablaros... casi le matan, y no exagero. Pero el hecho de que seas más suya que mía no significa que no te comprenda o que te quiera menos. Al veros hacer las paces me he dado cuenta de que yo también necesitaba congraciarme contigo. A mí me cuesta más porque, a diferencia de tu padre, yo sí que obré mal. Lo siento, Sakura.

Se hizo un largo silencio durante el cual Neji se mantuvo cabizbajo mientras Mebuki y Sakura se miraban mutuamente.

—Supongo que ya te imaginas que no sé bien si agradecerte que me hagas sentir mejor o enfadarme contigo por haberme ocultado la verdad tanto tiempo —masculló Sakura, y Neji levantó la cabeza y en silencio le dirigió una mirada cansina y apenada.

—Imagino que las dos cosas son lógicas —dijo su madre con voz serena.

—De todos modos, la verdad es que hasta hoy no lo habría creído y a partir de hoy no necesito creerlo, así que de algún modo eso lo soluciona todo.

Volvió la mirada hacia la puerta tras la cual descansaba su padre.

—Tengo la impresión de que debería quedarme aquí... observar cómo respira... hacer algo.

—A él eso no le haría ninguna gracia. Cuando vuelvas estará despierto.

Sakura miró a Neji.

—Tengo que ordenar la consulta y pelearme para que me permitan volver a ejercer. Bacon ha muerto y Clayborn está detenido, así que no tienes por qué quedarte más tiempo aquí si no quieres. Ya has faltado bastantes días al trabajo, Neji.

Neji sacudió la cabeza.

—Uchiha no cree que Bacon sea el responsable de las muertes. No me lo ha dicho, pero se le nota.

Sakura notó una opresión en el pecho.

—No, ya sé que no lo cree. Hay una cosa que deberías saber. El hombre al que ayer encontraron muerto instaló cámaras en la consulta y en mi casa.

Mebuki asintió.

—Por eso sabía cosas de tus pacientes, ya nos lo has contado.

Sakura miró al techo.

—Lo que no os he contado es que una de las cámaras estaba en el cuarto de baño. En... la ducha.

Mebuki dejó caer la taza sobre la mesa con estrépito.

—Santo Dios —dijo sin apenas voz.

—Sí. Bueno, ayer ese hombre me amenazó con vender... las imágenes a los medios de comunicación.

—Pues me alegro de que esté muerto —repuso su madre con saña.

—La cuestión es que la policía no encontró los vídeos, las grabaciones originales.

Neji frunció el entrecejo.

—Uchiha me ha dicho que Bacon había destruido el disco duro.

—Sí, pero esperaban encontrar un montón de vídeos en alguna parte y no fue así. Las imágenes podrían salir a la luz. Tenemos que prevenir a papá por si eso ocurre; su corazón podría resentirse.

—Espera un poco, Sakura—le aconsejó Neji—. Es posible que los encuentren.

Sakura se puso en pie.

—Tienes razón. Bueno, me voy a ordenar la consulta y a comprar cuatro cosas para la cena de esta noche. ¿Me ayudarás a cocinar, mamá?

Mebuki asintió con cortesía. Comprendía que el gesto era una invitación para hacer las paces y la aceptó.

—No creo que te haga ninguna falta, Sakura, pero te ayudaré de todos modos.

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 8.45 horas._

—Veo que sabéis tener entretenida a una chica —dijo Hinata Hyuga cuando Itachi y Hoshigaki entraron en la morgue—, para que no se aburra nunca.

—¿Te ha revelado algo la autopsia de Bacon? —preguntó Itachi impaciente.

Hinata sonrió con ironía.

—El señor Bacon me ha contado muchas cosas interesantes. Si no hubierais venido, os habría llamado. Venid, vamos a dar un vistazo.

Retiró la sábana que cubría el cadáver de Bacon y Itachi sintió otra oleada de furia contra el hombre por haber muerto y escapado a su merecido castigo. No obstante, obvió la emoción y se concentró en la voz sosegada de Hoshigaki.

—¿Causa de la muerte?

—Digamos que Bacon podría apodarse Rasputín. —Tomó los brazos de Bacon y los colocó de forma que las rojas laceraciones de sus muñecas quedaran a la vista—. Le cortaron las venas, probablemente con el cúter que encontrasteis en un extremo de la bañera.

Itachi ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que «le cortaron» las venas?

Ella asintió.

—No lo hizo él mismo, aunque eso es lo que se supone que teníais que creer. Miradle los brazos. Los cortes son verticales y rectos. Eso normalmente significa que la víctima quiere que el suicidio sea un éxito, si es que puede decirse tal cosa.

—¿Y? —preguntó Hoshigaki. Hinata sonrió.

—Vuestro hombre era zurdo. —Le levantó la mano izquierda—. Tiene un callo en el dedo corazón de escribir. La herida del brazo derecho debería ser más profunda y regular que la del izquierdo. Lo normal es que primero hubiera utilizado el brazo dominante y luego el otro, es decir primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho, para conseguir un efecto mejor. Normalmente el corte del segundo brazo no es tan regular, suele ser discontinuo debido al dolor y a que el primer brazo está adormecido y además no es el dominante. La herida tendría que interrumpirse y ser menos profunda.

—Pero Bacon no sigue el patrón —adivinó Itachi.

—No. Los cortes tienen igual profundidad; nunca hasta ahora lo había visto. Me extraña que alguien haya podido hacer una cosa así a un hombre con plenas facultades físicas sin que este se rebelase, pero no he encontrado evidencia de que hubiera forcejeado.

—O sea que estaba inconsciente cuando le hicieron los cortes —musitó Hoshigaki.

—No lo creo. ¿Recordáis el informe de tóxicos de Cynthia Adams?

—Setas venenosas —respondió Itachi—. ¿Psilo...?

—Psilocibina —terminó Hinata—. En la sangre de Bacon no aparece esa sustancia, pero sí la de otra planta. Si se ingiere, provoca parálisis localizada en ciertas zonas. Si se inhala, el efecto es más rápido y más general. Creo que estuvo consciente mientras le hacían los cortes, y que lo notó todo.

—Fantástico —soltó Itachi sin vacilar, y Hinata hizo un amago de sonreír.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo, Itachi. En algún momento del proceso ya había perdido tanta sangre que se quedó inconsciente y se hundió. Pero por la cantidad de agua que había en la bañera y el peso y la estatura de Bacon no sería lógico que la cabeza hubiera quedado sumergida. Sin embargo tenía los pulmones llenos de sangre y agua.

—Alguien lo hundió —apuntó Itachi despacio.

—Diría que sí, pero la cosa no termina ahí. Mirad. —Movió el brazo de Bacon para mostrarles el hombro—. En algún momento del día le hirieron con una bala.

—Le dispararon, le cortaron las venas, lo envenenaron y lo ahogaron. —Hoshigaki sacudió la cabeza—. Tienes razón, igual que Rasputín. ¿Y qué fue lo que lo mató?

—¿Oficialmente? Lo más probable es que muriera ahogado. De todos modos lo que está claro es que no fue un suicidio.

 **CUANTAS MAS MUERTES PASARA HASTA QUE ENCUENTREN AL CULPABLE? ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA DE MIS FAVORITAS :)**

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	18. CAPITULO 17

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 17**

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 9.35 horas._

Naruto se encontró con Itachi y con Hoshigaki en el piso de Bacon.

—Rick dice que tenemos que seguir buscando el escondite de los vídeos, que tiene que tenerlos guardados en el piso.

—Pues lo buscaremos. Pero antes vamos a deducir qué coño pasó aquí.

Itachi se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de baño y se plantó delante de la puerta.

—Le dispararon, le cortaron las venas, lo envenenaron y lo ahogaron. ¿Cómo?

—Sabemos que lo último que hicieron fue ahogarlo —dijo Hoshigaki—. Tuvieron que envenenarlo antes de cortarle las venas, si no las heridas no habrían sido tan regulares. Solo nos queda por situar el disparo.

Itachi observó el escenario.

—Creo que el disparo fue lo primero de todo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hoshigaki.

—¿Recuerdas su ropa?

—Estaba aquí. —Hoshigaki señaló a sus pies—. Camisa, corbata, pantalones, calzoncillos y calcetines. La americana estaba en el salón.

—La americana olía a naftalina y a humo de cigarro.

—Igual que en casa de su madre.

—Pero no a meados de gato. No se me ocurrió pensarlo, pero me parece imposible que en esa casa hubiera guardado un traje y que no absorbiera el olor ni siquiera un poco. Los polos de Wires-N-Widgets sí que olían a gato.

—Ayer encontramos cajas con ropa en el salón —explicó Naruto—. Olían mucho a naftalina, pero no noté para nada que olieran a meado de gato.

—Tiene un trastero —dedujo Hoshigaki, e hizo un gesto de asentimiento—. Pero ¿por qué dices que el disparo fue lo primero?

—Porque el traje olía a sudor, pero la camisa olía a una mezcla de humo de cigarro y suavizante.

Hoshigaki arqueó las cejas.

—Era una camisa limpia.

—Tienes buen olfato —bromeó Naruto—. Pues yo tengo buena vista. Mirad ahí.

Itachi miró en la dirección en la que Naruto apuntaba y posó los ojos en la pared del fondo del cuarto de baño.

—Hay un agujero. —El día anterior, absortos como estaban en las pistas que habían dejado para engañarlos, no lo habían visto.

Naruto se adelantó y examinó el pequeño agujero.

—Podría ser de una bala. Si es así, alguien la extrajo. Dentro solo hay mortero deshecho. —Se volvió y miró a Hoshigaki—. Sitúate en el recibidor. —Hoshigaki le obedeció y Naruto se colocó en la puerta, de espaldas a las bisagras—. Imagínate que soy Bacon y que tú tienes la pistola —dijo, y dibujó una trayectoria imaginaria en el aire—. Por la altura del agujero y teniendo en cuenta la estatura de Bacon y que la bala le hirió en el hombro, tenías que estar más o menos ahí; y eres más bajo que Bacon, entre cinco y diez centímetros. Bacon medía un metro setenta y cinco. Tú mides un metro sesenta y cinco; setenta como mucho.

Itachi sonrió con ironía.

—Así que nuestro voyeur antisocial tiene complejo de Napoleón. Muy bien. Te sitúas detrás de Bacon, le disparas en el brazo. ¿Por qué?

—¿Para obligarle a entrar en la bañera o a inhalar el veneno? —apuntó Hoshigaki.

—O las dos cosas —dijo Itachi—. Te han disparado en el hombro derecho, Naruto. ¿Qué haces tú?

Naruto se llevó la mano izquierda al hombro derecho.

—Ay —dijo con voz inexpresiva.

Itachi se rió entre dientes.

—Y ahora tienes la mano izquierda ensangrentada.

Naruto asintió.

—Voy a por el Luminol.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Naruto apagó la luz y reveló unas cuantas huellas de zapatos en el suelo y la forma completa de una mano en la pared, entre el inodoro y el lavabo.

Itachi colocó el pie por encima de una de las huellas.

—Yo calzo un cuarenta y seis. Este pie debe ser... ¿un cuarenta y uno?

—Más o menos —convino Naruto—. Parecen zapatos de vestir. Así que nuestro hombre mide sobre un metro setenta y calza un cuarenta y uno. Por algo se empieza. Me despierta curiosidad la huella de la mano.

El baño tenía una cenefa de flores azules. Por encima la pared estaba pintada y por debajo, empapelada de color azul liso. La huella estaba en la mitad inferior.

—Imaginaos que soy Bacon y me estoy tambaleando; si apoyara la mano en la pared lo haría más arriba, por encima de la cenefa. Vamos a ver por qué no fue así.

Naruto pasó una lima metálica por debajo de la cenefa y tiró suavemente del papel azul hasta despegarlo entero.

—No está pegado con cola —se extrañó Hoshigaki.

Naruto se volvió a mirarlo.

—Los bordes están deteriorados. Alguien ha hecho esto mismo varias veces.

El pulso de Itachi se aceleró un poco.

—El escondite de las grabaciones. —Iban a ahorrarle a Sakura muchas situaciones violentas—. Deprisa, Naruto.

—¿Qué quieres, que lo hagamos rápido o bien?

—Las dos cosas —replicó Itachi.

—Ya habla igual que Hatake —soltó Naruto, y Hoshigaki se echó a reír.

—En este caso, sí. Date prisa, Naruto.

Naruto introdujo el dedo en un agujero de la pared.

—Enciende la luz, Itachi.

Entonces Naruto separó una placa de yeso de sesenta por noventa y dejó al descubierto unas viguetas de madera.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Itachi cuando Naruto enfocó con la linterna alrededor.

Naruto se dio media vuelta, negando con la cabeza.

—Está vacío.

Itachi levantó la barbilla con evidente decepción.

—No quiero tener que decirle a Sakura que no hemos encontrado la grabación. —Una vez más deseó que Bacon viviera para poder matarlo con sus propias manos.

Naruto suspiró.

—Sakura es una gran persona. Es capaz de sobrellevar muchas más cosas de las que crees.

Itachi irguió la espalda, consciente de lo cierta que era la afirmación. Sakura era una mujer muy fuerte, esperaba que lo bastante para soportar aquello.

—Tienes razón. —Su boca se curvó con tristeza—. Me ha dicho que si las imágenes salían a la luz haría un calendario y un viaje para firmar autógrafos.

Naruto se pasó la lengua por los dientes.

—Pues yo no pienso acercarme a menos de tres metros, Uchiha. Estimo mucho mi matrimonio y... —miró los puños de Itachi fijamente— mi cara.

Hoshigaki tosió.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez, Sherlock —añadió con ironía.

—Muy bien. Soy Bacon. —Itachi se centró—. Llego a casa después de intentar venderle el vídeo a Lynne Pope... y espero que Sakura me pague cien mil dólares. Me sorprende una visita. —Miró a Hoshigaki, y de pronto cayó en la cuenta—. El asesino vino a por los vídeos.

—Y vino preparado. Dejó todas las pruebas escondidas en el falso techo porque sabía que buscaríamos allí las cámaras. ¿Qué debe de haber en esos vídeos para que a nuestro hombre le preocupen tanto?

—Tenemos que descubrirlo. Tú me dices «dame los vídeos» y yo te contesto «vete a la mierda».

—Yo te disparo para obligarte a mostrarme dónde están. La bala te roza el brazo. «Dime dónde están», te grito.

Naruto dio unos golpecitos en la pared.

—Cuando lo haces tienes las manos ensangrentadas.

Hoshigaki señaló la bañera.

—«Ahora métete en la bañera», te ordeno, todavía empuñando la pistola.

—Yo lo hago, y tú me obligas a inhalar el veneno.

—En la bañera encontramos colillas —dijo Naruto—. Pediré que las analicen cuanto antes.

Itachi asintió.

—No puedo moverme, y tú me cortas las venas, abres el grifo y contemplas cómo me desangro.

—Pero tardas mucho, o es que soy un sádico. Por eso te hundo la cabeza en el agua hasta ahogarte y te dejo ahí para que los imbéciles de los policías te encuentren —concluyó Hoshigaki.

Itachi se quedó mirando la bañera.

—Luego limpias la pared, cambias la camisa y colocas las pruebas en su sitio para despistar a los imbéciles de los policías. Así te dejan el terreno libre para planear el siguiente asesinato. —Se volvió hacia Hoshigaki con expresión grave—. Dime con quién andas.

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 11.00 horas._

—¡Uau! —exclamó Hoshigaki al entrar en el despacho de Sakura—. Clayborn debió de armar una buena aquí.

—Sí —convino Itachi—. Y anoche estuvo a punto de hacerle una buena a Sakura.

Hoshigaki se sonrió.

—Me gustaría haber visto cuando lo pilló por su cuenta.

Temari, la recepcionista, salió del despacho de Harrison con una caja llena de basura. Al encontrarlos allí los miró sin dar crédito.

—¿Puedo ayudarles?

—Hemos venido a ver a Sakura—anunció Itachi mientras la escrutaba. Temari estaba sorprendida y un poco asustada. Itachi se preguntó por qué.

—Lleva toda la mañana en su despacho. —Con la cabeza, señaló la puerta ligeramente entreabierta—. Entren.

Itachi empujó la puerta y descubrió a Sakura de pie en medio de la sala con una carpeta sujetapapeles en la mano y el pelo recogido en una coleta que le confería un aspecto juvenil y sexy. Se volvió a mirarlos y el momentáneo sobresalto dio paso a la agradable sorpresa.

—¡Itachi! Y Kisame —añadió cuando este último hizo un mohín.

—Veo que has avanzado —observó Itachi.

—Al menos ya hemos retirado los muebles rotos. —Extendió el brazo, del cual colgaba una pequeña cámara—. Estoy tomando nota de los daños para el seguro.

—¿Estás sola? —preguntó Itachi arrugando la frente.

—Temari está en el despacho de Harrison. Neji ha bajado a la calle con los transportistas que se han llevado los trastos más grandes. Kiba ha pasado a verme hace un rato y me ha traído sopa de Robin. —Sonrió.

Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Para ti no habrá sopa.

Sakura se rió en silencio y sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco, y Itachi se percató de que estaba acordándose de la noche anterior, cuando tumbado encima de ella le había dicho lo mismo mientras ella le ceñía las caderas con los muslos y sus senos le rozaban la cara cada vez que la volvía. Se removió un poco tratando de acomodar la súbita presión que se ejercía en la bragueta.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Ino me ha traído una planta. Ella sabe cuidarlas pero a mí probablemente se me morirá. —Se mordió el labio—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Bacon no se suicidó, Sakura—respondió Itachi—. Lo asesinaron.

Ella exhaló un lento suspiro.

—Ya. Entonces... la cosa no ha terminado, ¿verdad?

—No. Quiero que tengas cuidado. Ve siempre acompañada, no te quedes sola, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ya me parecía a mí demasiado bonito para ser cierto. Y a ti también. Avisaré a Ino, a Kiba y a Robin para que sigan alerta.

Itachi sintió ganas de besar la mueca de temor de sus labios.

—¿Se lo dirás a Neji?

—¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme? —preguntó Neji tras ellos.

—Que la epopeya continúa. Al de las cámaras lo asesinaron. Mis amigos siguen corriendo peligro.

Neji enarcó las cejas.

—Qué horror. ¿Y qué pensáis hacer, chicos?

—Investigar —respondió Itachi con calma—. ¿Cuándo te marchas?

La sonrisa de Neji fue solo un amago.

—No tan pronto como te gustaría, campeón.

Sakura alzó los ojos en señal de exasperación.

—Neji. Itachi, mis padres quieren que nos veamos esta noche. ¿Puedo utilizar tu cocina? Pensaba cocinar yo.

A Itachi le entraron unas ganas inmensas de toquetearla, pero la mirada de Neji hizo que mantuviera las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Tienes la llave?

—Sí. ¿Y Dolly qué? ¿Me comerá?

—No lo creo. Si se pone a gruñir, ve a buscar a Izumi. Vuelve del colegio a las tres. Yo te veré en mi casa sobre las siete, ¿de acuerdo?

—Que sea a las ocho. —Sus ojos se ensombrecieron—. A las siete tengo que ir al tanatorio.

—Te acompañaré. Ahora tenemos que marcharnos. —Se volvió a mirar a Neji—. Tenemos que investigar.

Mientras se dirigían al ascensor, Hoshigaki lo miró de reojo y se sonrió.

—Así que vas a conocer a sus padres.

—Dona el dinero de mi seguro de vida a una organización benéfica, ¿de acuerdo?

Hoshigaki se echó a reír.

—Muy bien, campeón.

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 11.00 horas._

Andrew Poston era el hijo del juez de uno de los tribunales del distrito y por eso estaba en libertad bajo fianza mientras los otros chicos que habían violado a Marie Koutrell, de familias más pobres, se consumían en la prisión del condado. Cuando leyeron el acta de acusación se había dirigido al juez con un lacónico «inocente», y luego entre dientes lo oyeron decir que si atrapaba a la persona que lo había denunciado la destriparía con sus propias manos.

Poston tenía unas manos enormes, así que la amenaza no era para tomársela a la ligera. Su abogado le había aconsejado que mantuviera la boca cerrada, y él había dado una respuesta muy ilustrativa indicándole los sitios por donde podía meterse su consejo. Bien mirado, el chico tenía cierto estilo. En unos años podría llegar a tener una influencia tremenda, siempre y cuando lograra librarse de las garras de la justicia, lo cual iba a costarle lo suyo. La víctima lo había acusado a él en concreto, aunque eso no era determinante; a fin de cuentas había media docena de chicos dispuestos a declarar que el acto había sido consentido. Sin embargo, otro testigo anónimo había confirmado por su cuenta y riesgo la identificación, y había dicho que él se encontraba en casa de la víctima, bebido, desenfrenado y haciéndole insinuaciones sexuales indebidas.

El testigo anónimo tenía que desaparecer o era muy probable que Andrew Poston acabara siendo acusado de cometer un delito grave. La vida del joven podía verse arruinada por una sola noche de diversión con una puta que no paraba de provocarlo. Decididamente, el testigo tenía que desaparecer.

Claro que el hecho de que atacar al testigo fuera la manera más rápida de llegar hasta Itachi Uchiha era pura casualidad. Kismet. No cabía duda de que tenía un buen karma. Porque Itachi Uchiha también tenía que desaparecer, se había acercado demasiado a Haruno. Y ella, por primera vez desde que su novio la abandonara, tenía... relaciones sexuales.

Había que acabar con ello. Uchiha tenía que desaparecer. Pero asesinar a un policía era peligroso y no podría escapar sin que lo descubrieran y lo condenaran. Resultaba más factible asustarlo.

Ahora Andrew estaba llegando a casa con su padre, el juez. Recorrían el camino de entrada en un todoterreno Lexus. La señora Poston había salido a recibirlos a la puerta, con semblante preocupado y un sobre acolchado en la mano.

Lo habían entregado esa misma mañana e iba dirigido a Andrew. Si su madre lo hubiera abierto, habría echado a perder la sorpresa. Ella le habría explicado lo que contenía. O tal vez no. En cualquier caso, ahora el sobre estaba en manos de Andrew y, por lo que captaba gracias al micrófono colocado dentro del acolchado, lo estaba abriendo y descubriendo el CD con el post-it pegado. «Escúchame», rezaba. Hubo una larga pausa. La calidad de la grabación era mala, confusa, pero le revelaría todo lo que quería saber. Un violento y original insulto brotó de los labios de Andrew. Lo había descubierto. Fantástico. Se oyeron unos cuantos ruidos más y por fin el chico habló.

—Hola, soy yo —dijo con voz apagada—. Ya sé quién me ha denunciado... Izumi Uchiha. Esa zorra nos estaba espiando.

Escuchó, y luego se echó a reír.

—En eso tienes razón. Debe de ser bastante mejor tirársela a ella que a Marie. Hazme un favor. Agradécele de mi parte que llamara a la policía. Asegúrate de que sepa que sabemos que fue ella y que si no se retracta, lo sentirá. Y hazlo hoy. Gracias, tío. Me encargaría yo mismo pero tengo que estarme quietecito unos cuantos días hasta que todo esto pase.

Al final de la conversación sonó rock duro a todo volumen. El estruendo cesó al accionar un interruptor en el interior del coche. El motor estaba en marcha, tanto en sentido literal como figurado. Una ligera presión en el pedal del gas hizo que el vehículo estacionado en la calle de los Poston se desplazara hasta la carretera principal. Había llegado el momento de volver al trabajo. Y también de conectar la emisora local para ver si ya habían encontrado a Marge Hooper.

Ciertamente la noticia alteraría a Haruno. «Estupendo.» Ya había perdido a su amigo Hughes, y ahora perdía a Hooper, una conocida. Muy pronto perdería también a su amor: Uchiha.

No habría manera de retenerle a su lado cuando supiera que la seguridad de su hermana estaba en peligro. Una vez que la joven Izumi hubiera sido convenientemente advertida por parte de los amigos de Poston, el detective Uchiha recibiría un mensaje amenazando con que a su hermana le sucederían cosas mucho peores por andar él con quien andaba. Como era listo, elegiría bien.

El siguiente golpe sería contra alguien mucho más lejano. Se trataba de un completo extraño que había tenido la desgracia de que su camino se cruzara casualmente con el de Sakura Haruno. Eso la sacaría de quicio. Se sentiría muy culpable y tendría miedo de salir de casa. No se atrevería a dirigirle la palabra a ningún ser viviente. Qué pensamiento más alentador.

Por supuesto, el golpe de gracia tendría lugar mucho más cerca. En la familia. Las opciones habían aumentado con la llegada de su hermano y sus padres desde Filadelfia. No formaba parte del plan original, y era un arma de doble filo. Por una parte los problemas familiares se habían resuelto, así que ya no estaba sola en la gran ciudad. Eso era malo. Por la otra, constituía una deliciosa ironía. Justo cuando la familia volvía a estar unida, comenzarían a caer. ¿A quién le tocaría? ¿A su hermano o a sus padres? ¿Quién le dolería más?

Pero antes... un extraño.

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 12.15 horas._

—No hay derecho —se quejó Sakura en la puerta del despacho del doctor Fenwick. Neji estaba a su lado—. Saben que no he hecho nada malo pero insisten en inhabilitarme. Aún me hace parecer más culpable.

—Tendríamos que haber venido con Ino —opinó Neji—. Ella habría sabido atajar toda esa mierda.

—Tienes razón, pero no creía que fueran tan injustos. —La próxima vez Sakura no iría a ver al doctor Fenwick sin un abogado; parecía que era el único idioma que el hombre entendía—. Vamos. Papá debe de haberse despertado y querrá comer. —Pasó por delante del ascensor y se dirigió a la escalera.

—¿Doctora Haruno?

Ella, que ya asía la manilla de la puerta de la escalera, dio un respingo al oír la voz detrás de ella.

—Periodistas —advirtió Neji en voz baja—. Rápido, vámonos.

—Espere. —Era una joven con indumentaria profesional—. ¿Es usted la doctora Haruno?

—Sí —respondió Sakura—. ¿Quién es usted?

La mujer le tendió un grueso fajo de periódicos.

—Aquí tiene.

Sakura, estupefacta, tomó los periódicos y echó un vistazo a la portada.

—Van a demandarme.

Neji le arrebató los periódicos.

—¿Quién? —Leyó el artículo en diagonal—. Tus pacientes quieren demandarte por haber revelado sus historiales a la policía. —La miró con mala cara—. Los reclamaron como pruebas, no tenías elección.

Ella le quitó los periódicos de las manos y soltó una carcajada sardónica.

—Dolor y sufrimiento. Cinco millones de dólares. La cosa no quedará así, pero me costará que la gente lo olvide.

—¿Cómo saben los pacientes que revelaste los historiales?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea. En las noticias no han dicho nada. Mierda. ¿Qué será lo próximo?

En ese preciso momento sonó su móvil. Era una llamada urbana, aunque no reconocía el número. Se sintió tentada de no responder pero temió que pudiera ser su madre desde el teléfono del hotel y contestó.

—Haruno.

—¿Sakura? Soy Izumi. —La chica tenía una voz extraña, fría—. Necesito... que me ayudes. Es urgente.

Sakura escuchó mientras la chica, tartamudeando, formulaba la petición. Luego echó a correr escalera abajo.

—Corre, Neji.

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 13.30 horas._

Itachi levantó la vista cuando la bolsa marrón aterrizó en su escritorio. Hatake lo miraba con gesto irónico.

—Felicidades.

Itachi abrió la bolsa y husmeó el contenido.

—Baklava. Estoy emocionado, Kakashi—soltó.

—Me han dicho que es lo mejor para sobornarte. —Sonrió brevemente y luego se puso muy serio—. Tus sospechas sobre Bacon eran ciertas. Y también tenías razón al decir que mi comentario estaba fuera de lugar. Has demostrado bastante autodominio y concentración, dadas las circunstancias.

Itachi se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros.

—Tú también tenías parte de razón. Tengo cierto interés personal en este caso. —Señaló una pila de papeles—. Llevo dos días sin tocar nada del caso de Danny Morris. A estas alturas su padre podría estar en México.

—No. Tiene que estar escondido en alguna parte y pronto lo descubriremos.

—Pareces muy seguro.

Hatake se sentó en una esquina de la mesa.

—Lo estoy. A su padre Danny no le importaba una mierda. Lo trataba como si fuera de su propiedad, como algo que tenía que controlar. Y creía que, igual que a él, el niño le importaba una mierda a todo el mundo. Pero a ti sí que te importa, y por eso cuando salga de su asquerosa madriguera lo estarás esperando. Esta noche, de camino a casa, déjate caer por sus andurriales. Si sus amigos te ven a menudo empezarán a ponerse nerviosos y al final alguien se irá de la lengua.

—Gracias, tu consejo me es de gran ayuda. —Itachi se había sentido culpable por haber abandonado el importante caso.

Hatake se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué has descubierto, Itachi?

—Al encontrar el escondite de Bacon vacío, hemos avisado a Rick. Él insiste en que los tipos como él suelen guardar copias de seguridad. Ahora Hoshigaki está en el trastero que Bacon tenía alquilado. Hemos pensado que no hacía falta que fuéramos los dos y yo he venido aquí para investigar la relación que había entre nuestro hombre, David Bacon, y Nicole Rivera.

—Está muy bien que hayáis descubierto lo del trastero —alabó Hatake.

—No ha sido muy complicado. Al obtener la orden y registrar la casa de su madre encontramos los recibos del alquiler en un cajón de la cocina. —Itachi olfateó la manga de su chaqueta y puso mala cara—. No conseguiré que vuelva a oler bien.

Hatake soltó una risita.

—No quiero meterme donde no me llaman pero tal vez tendrías que ir a casa y cambiarte antes de pasar a recoger a Sakura. —Aguzó la mirada—. ¿Y qué has descubierto sobre la relación con los otros?

Itachi miró asqueado las pilas de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

—De momento, nada. Rivera era actriz y camarera. Bacon era un ex convicto que vendía aparatos electrónicos para ganarse la vida. He registrado las llamadas telefónicas y las cuentas bancarias de ambos y no tienen nada que ver. Lo único que tenían en común es que los dos necesitaban dinero, pero Rivera tuvo que cambiar de piso y mudarse a uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad porque no podía pagar el alquiler, así que si cobraba de nuestro hombre bajo mano, no utilizaba el dinero para pagar las facturas. Más tarde he quedado con la antigua compañera de piso de Rivera, espero que me proporcione más datos.

—Mantenme informado.

Cuando Hatake se hubo marchado, entró Sasuke. Llevaba unos papeles en la mano.

—Estoy terminando con el papeleo de Clayborn. —Sonrió—. Sakura lo dejó hecho un guiñapo, parece que se haya peleado con el campeón de lucha libre.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo que haya pasado tanto miedo en toda mi vida.

—Sé cómo te sientes. Mira, Mia y yo pasamos horas con Clayborn anoche. Al final nos explicó por qué no quería que se divulgara su historial. —Sasuke alzó los ojos—. Había hecho una solicitud para entrar en la academia de policía y no quería que sus antecedentes psiquiátricos lo perjudicaran.

Itachi sintió vergüenza ajena.

—Lo habrían eliminado por el perfil psicológico.

—Nunca se sabe. La otra cosa que tratamos de averiguar es cómo sabía que Sakura estaba contigo en casa de papá y mamá. Al final Clayborn nos contó que lo habían llamado por teléfono para avisarle. Alguien le dijo que echara un vistazo a tu casa, incluso le dieron la dirección. No nos dijo quién había sido, pero rastreamos las llamadas del teléfono de su casa y del móvil. Había una llamada hecha desde un móvil desechable y se me ha encendido la bombilla. ¿Tienes la relación de llamadas de los teléfonos de Sakura?

Itachi rebuscó en la pila de papeles hasta que encontró la lista de las llamadas del teléfono de la consulta.

—A su casa solo la llamaron una vez... Fue la noche del suicidio de Cynthia Adams. Las otras dos llamadas las recibió en la consulta. —Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke—. No nos dejaba intervenir la línea; cosas del secreto profesional.

—Pues vuestro hombre lo sabe —dijo Sasuke—. Se aprovecha del sentido ético de Sakura.

Itachi comparó las llamadas de los teléfonos de Clayborn con las del de Sakura y se le aceleró el pulso.

—Una coincide. Es la de Seward, la hizo Nicole Rivera. —Miró a Sasuke—. No encontramos ningún móvil en el piso de Rivera.

—El asesino se los llevó.

—Junto con la peluca y el abrigo. El número es del mismo teléfono desechable. Qué hijo de puta.

Él le dijo a Clayborn dónde estaba Sakura.

—Pero si no habíamos revelado a la prensa el nombre de Clayborn, Itachi. Aunque sí lo habíamos comunicado a través de la emisora. Había una orden de busca y captura.

Itachi apretó los dientes.

—Entonces sabía que estaba conmigo y agitó el cebo en las narices de Clayborn. Hijo de la gran puta. Siempre le encarga el trabajo sucio a otra persona. —Bajó la vista a las llamadas de la consulta de Sakura y frunció el entrecejo—. No me había fijado antes en esto, estaba tan obsesionado con las llamadas recibidas que no me fijé en las que se habían hecho desde allí.

Sasuke se situó tras él y se asomó por encima de su hombro.

—¿Te refieres a la llamada hecha al 911?

—Sí. Sakura recibió la llamada de Seward a las tres quince. Dijo que había salido corriendo y le había pedido a Temari que llamara al 911.

—¿Temari es la recepcionista?

—Sí. —Frunciendo más el entrecejo, Itachi miró las llamadas hechas desde el móvil de Sakura—. A mí me llamó a las tres y veintidós, siete minutos más tarde.

Sasuke se irguió.

—Pero Temari llamó al 911 diez minutos después de que Sakura colgara.

Itachi se volvió a mirarlo.

—Sakura me dijo que no sabía por qué la policía había tardado tanto en llegar a casa de Seward. No tenía previsto intervenir, pero Seward estaba apuntando a su esposa en la cabeza con una pistola. Esperaba que la policía hubiera llegado antes que ella.

—Y lo habrían hecho si Temari los hubiera avisado cuando se suponía que iba a hacerlo. ¿Por qué no llamó enseguida?

Itachi pensó en la recepcionista. Tenía acceso a todos los archivos de Sakura, a sus pacientes; no solo a los historiales, sino también a sus direcciones y sus números de teléfono. Estaba allí cuando el mensajero entregó el CD, así que sabía lo de las grabaciones clandestinas de Bacon. Y no había sido capaz de mirarlo a los ojos esa mañana, cuando Hoshigaki y él habían ido a la consulta para contarle a Sakura lo del asesinato de Bacon.

Itachi esparció la pila de papeles de su escritorio y les echó un vistazo.

—Temari Masterson. Ya he investigado sobre ella, no tiene antecedentes. —Ojeó rápidamente la única información que tenía sobre Masterson—. Lleva cinco años trabajando en la consulta. Antes de eso, estudiaba en la universidad. No tiene deudas importantes. Su coche tiene diez años y comparte piso con otra chica. Es todo cuanto sé. —Infló las mejillas—. Tengo que salir dentro de una hora para encontrarme con la antigua compañera de piso de Nicole Rivera. Después pasaré a ver a la de Temari.

—Podrías preguntarle a Sakura.

—¿El qué?

Sakura observó a los dos hombres volverse con cara de sorpresa. Por detrás eran casi idénticos; anchas espaldas, camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Idénticas cabezas de pelo castaño, idénticas fundas de pistola. Pero Sakura creía ser capaz de distinguir a Itachi en una habitación llena de hombres iguales. La noche anterior había acariciado su espalda. Ahora tenía que darle una muy mala noticia.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Sentaos. Los dos.

—Sakura...

Ella levantó la mano.

—Por favor.

Itachi se sentó en la silla y Sasuke en la mesa. Ambos mostraban la misma expresión preocupada.

—Se trata de Izumi.

Ambos se levantaron de un salto y sus rostros perdieron todo el color. Con un quedo suspiro, Sakura los miró a los dos.

—No le han hecho mucho daño.

—¿Dónde está? —La voz de Itachi era siniestra—. Sakura, no juegues con nosotros.

—¿Te parece que estoy jugando con vosotros? —preguntó ella con aspereza—. Sentaos, coño. Para empezar os diré que por eso es por lo que no os ha llamado directamente. —Ellos volvieron a sentarse despacio—. Está en el vestíbulo, con Neji. Llamó a Karin y a su otra cuñada pero saltaba el contestador. No quería que vosotros ni vuestros padres la vierais tal como está, y como ayer le di mi teléfono mientras la ayudaba con los deberes, me ha llamado y me ha pedido que me reuniera con ella en tu casa y la ayudara a asearse.

Itachi tragó saliva; seguía estando muy pálido.

—No lo habrás hecho, ¿verdad? Necesitamos... pruebas.

—La he llevado al hospital —respondió, y al ver que ambos se ponían muy tensos añadió—: No es que estuviera muy mal, solo le hacían falta unos cuantos puntos. Luego he llamado a un policía que le ha tomado declaración y ha hecho unas fotos, y después la he traído directamente aquí. —Se acuclilló junto a la silla de Itachi y le tomó la mano—. Le han pegado y le han rasgado la ropa. Tiene muy mal aspecto pero en realidad no es nada. No le han hecho nada más, ¿me entiendes?

Él asintió con rigidez.

—¿Quién ha sido?

—Dos chicos de su escuela. Ya lo ha pasado bastante mal esta tarde, no se lo pongas más difícil. Alegra esa cara. —Miró a Sasuke—. Y tú también. Parece que vayáis a asesinar a alguien. Izumi tiene miedo de que perdáis el control y os metáis en un lío que os cueste el trabajo.

Sasuke exhaló un suspiro y se esforzó por relajar el semblante.

—Ve a buscarla.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba complicando las cosas y fue corriendo a donde Izumi aguardaba junto con Neji. Se había echado el abrigo de Sakura por los hombros y con el cuello subido se tapaba las orejas.

—Los he preparado tanto como he podido, cariño —dijo—. Cuanto antes acabes con esto, mejor.

—Se pondrán hechos unas fieras —susurró Izumi con labios temblorosos.

—Pues claro, es normal. Pero son buenas personas y no harán ninguna tontería. —Asió a Izumi por el brazo y la condujo al reservado donde sus hermanos aguardaban de pie. Al verle la cara ambos apretaron los puños.

Izumi trató de sonreír.

—No estoy tan mal como parece. —Gracias a un poco de hielo y unas curas su aspecto había mejorado bastante.

Itachi forzó una sonrisa.

—No sé cómo estás, mocosa, pero tienes muy mal aspecto. —Extrajo la silla de debajo del escritorio—. Siéntate —dijo en tono suave—. Cuéntanos qué ha pasado.

—Me he quedado atrapada entre la gente en una de las escaleras de la escuela. Mirándolo en perspectiva, debían de tenerlo planeado porque cuando ha sonado el timbre todo el mundo ha desaparecido de repente. Entonces me han agarrado por detrás y me han tapado los ojos. Me he resistido, pero ellos tenían mucha más fuerza.

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke se pusieron aún más pálidos y Izumi se estremeció.

—Pensaba que iban a hacerme lo mismo que a Marie, pero no. Me han metido un trapo en la boca y me han pegado, me han rasgado la blusa y me han estampado la cara contra una pared de obra. Luego me han dicho que contara hasta cincuenta antes de volverme. No he ido a ver al director porque habría llamado a casa y no quería que mamá y papá se preocuparan. Así que me he escapado por la puerta de emergencia y he echado a andar.

Itachi se enjugó las palmas de las manos en los pantalones.

—¿No ha sonado la alarma?

—No funciona porque siempre la utilizaban para interrumpir las clases.

—¿Te han dicho algo, Izumi? —preguntó Sasuke.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Que debería tener la boca cerrada. Además de llamarme de todo.

Sasuke le levantó suavemente la barbilla.

—¿Crees que podrías identificarlos?

—Sí. —Izumi asintió muy seria—. Después los he visto. Cuando los atrapéis avisadme para la rueda de reconocimiento.

—Ha dado sus nombres al policía que le ha tomado declaración —dijo Sakura—. Ahora, unos coches patrulla estarán yendo a buscarlos.

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa trémula.

—Esta es mi niña. —Posó el dedo en una esquina del vendaje que llevaba por encima de la ceja—. ¿Cuántos puntos te han dado, cariño?

—Solo tres.

—Pues fue peor lo que te hiciste el año pasado patinando sobre hielo. ¿Cuántos fueron? ¿Nueve?

—Once. —Exhaló un suspiro de alivio—. Te veo más tranquilo de lo que creía.

La sonrisa de Itachi se desvaneció.

—Porque finjo muy bien, pequeñaja.

—¿Por qué no nos has llamado, cariño? —preguntó Sasuke.

Izumi lo miró, y luego miró a Itachi.

—Porque parecía que estuviera mucho peor de lo que estaba. No quería disgustar a mamá y papá, así que he pensado en ir a tu casa. —Volvió la cabeza—. Ya sé que no tendría que hacer salido sola, pero era incapaz de pensar con claridad.

—No te preocupes —dijo Itachi—. Podría pasarle a cualquiera. ¿Cuándo los has visto.

—Me he vuelto y he visto que me estaban siguiendo, entonces ha sido cuando me he asustado de verdad. —Sonrió con tristeza—. Seguramente pensaban que iba a contarlo y se han puesto frenéticos. Han echado a correr detrás de mí, pero he llegado a tu casa y he soltado al perro.

Lo último lo dijo con un fino sentido del humor que pretendía hacerlos reír, pero la gravedad de la situación arruinó el efecto.

—Dolly los ha acojonado —concluyó—. Ha sido muy divertido.

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Ha atrapado a alguno?

—No. —Los labios de Izumi se curvaron y la sonrisa asomó a sus ojos—. Pero uno ha tenido que marcharse a casa a cambiarse los pantalones. Dolly es increíble. He llamado a Karin y a Ruth pero me ha saltado el contestador. Sakura me dio su número anoche por si tenía preguntas de matemáticas, así que la he llamado a ella. Como es médico, he pensado que sabría qué habría que hacer.

—¿Cómo has conseguido que le dieran los puntos sin que estuvieran sus padres? —preguntó Sasuke—. Es menor de edad.

Sakura miró a Izumi.

—Se los he dado yo. Hasta el martes tenía competencias en el County y como tengo la identificación, nadie me ha hecho preguntas. Además, como estuve una temporada en urgencias durante la residencia sé dónde guardan las cosas. El hospital no es responsable de nada; la única responsable soy yo. —Guiñó un ojo a Izumi—. Pero si decidís demandarme tendréis que poneros en la cola.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Tres pacientes me han demandado por dolor y sufrimiento al revelaros sus historiales. —Hizo una mueca sardónica—. Aunque hubiera tenido dinero me habría quedado sin blanca, Itachi. —

Acarició la cabeza de Izumi—. Enséñales el resto, cielo. Lo verán tarde o temprano.

Con un suspiro, Izumi se bajó el cuello del abrigo. El pelo oscuro y grueso que antes le llegaba hasta media espalda era ahora una maraña irregular que apenas le cubría la nuca.

—En realidad es muy cómodo —dijo en tono liviano—. Debo de haber perdido más de dos kilos.

Itachi, afectado, acarició las puntas mal cortadas.

—Cuánto lo siento, cariño.

—Ya basta —soltó Izumi con brusquedad tomando las manos de Itachi entre las suyas—. Solo es el pelo, Itachi, no tiene importancia. Además, ya he pedido hora en la peluquería.

Sakura asintió.

—Uno de los camareros de Robin hace de peluquero en sus ratos libres. Te dejará «hecha una monaaada, queriiida». Con un buen corte y unos reflejos...

Izumi dio unas palmaditas en las manos de Itachi.

—Estaré más guapa que antes.

—Al parecer lo tienes todo controlado, Sakura—comentó Sasuke—. Solo una cosa más. ¿A qué policía has llamado para que le tomara declaración? —Sakura miró el escritorio vacío junto al de Sasuke y arqueó una ceja, y Sasuke suspiró.

—Tendría que haber sospechado que algo pasaba al ver que Mia no volvía después de comer. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Ha recibido otra llamada justo cuando salíamos del hospital, hace veinte minutos escasos. Le he pedido que no os dijera nada hasta que yo hubiera hablado con vosotros. Me ha pedido que la llamarais cuando pudierais.

—Entonces supongo que debe de estar esperándome en alguna parte. —Sasuke acarició con el pulgar el rostro magullado de Izumi—. La próxima vez, avísanos. Somos muy fuertes, pequeñaja, y sabemos controlar los nervios.

—Muy bien. —Ahora que había terminado todo, los azules ojos de Izumi se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo siento. —Sasuke se arrodilló junto a ella, la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla y le acarició la espalda—. He pasado mucho miedo, Sasuke.

—Ya lo sé, pero te has comportado como una valiente. No vuelvas a serlo tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con un escalofrío y Sasuke le dio una última palmada en la espalda antes de ponerse en pie y estrechar a Sakura de modo que esta posó la cabeza en su pecho. Luego la besó en la coronilla.

—Gracias —dijo, y la soltó con una sonrisa trémula—. Cuando las cosas se calmen, quiero que le enseñes a hacer lo que le hiciste a Clayborn ayer. Estuviste muy bien, Sakura.

—Cuenta con ello. Ahora vete, Mia te está esperando.

Itachi se sentó en el borde del escritorio y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, mocosa? Tengo que telefonear a unas cuantas personas.

—Podemos llevárnosla a casa —sugirió Sakura—. Neji y yo.

Itachi miró a Neji, que aguardaba apoyado en la pared, y se dio cuenta de que no había reparado en él hasta ese momento.

—Gracias; yo...

Sonó su teléfono, y cuando se estiró para cogerlo Sakura contempló su estilizada figura.

—Uchiha... Sí. —Clavó sus ojos en los de Sakura y se puso más pálido que antes—. Avisa a Hatake —dijo moviendo los labios sin emitir ningún sonido. Sakura fue corriendo, pero cuando volvió con él Itachi ya había colgado el teléfono y marcaba un número a toda prisa para pedir que rastrearan la llamada.

Los ojos de Hatake se clavaron en Izumi.

—Santo Dios. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sakura observó el semblante de Itachi, y el temor creciente le atenazó la garganta. Estaba visiblemente afectado pero no decía nada, no le devolvía la mirada.

—¿Itachi? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué te han dicho? —Le tiró del brazo—. ¿Itachi? Mírame, joder.

Poco a poco, él la obedeció. Sostuvo la mirada mientras los segundos iban pasando y el músculo de su tensa mandíbula temblaba. Luego fijó los ojos en Izumi.

Y Sakura lo entendió todo. Se llevó la mano a la boca y retrocedió tambaleándose.

—No.

Pensó en cómo había encontrado a Izumi, magullada, sangrando y asustada. Ya le parecía bastante horrible cuando creía que se lo habían hecho para vengarse de la denuncia anónima. Tragó la bilis que le abrasaba la garganta.

—¿«Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres»? —musitó.

Itachi asintió.

—Joder —masculló Hatake. Colocó la silla de Hoshigaki delante de los escritorios—. Siéntate, Sakura, no vayas a desmayarte. ¿Y tú, quién eres?

—Neji Haruno. —Tras ella, la voz de Neji sonó áspera. Tenía las manos tensas al asirla por los hombros y conducirla hasta la silla—. Trabajo en el Departamento de Policía de Filadelfia; soy su hermano.

Hatake apretó los labios con fuerza.

—Llamaré a tu padre para que venga a recogerte, Izumi.

—No. —Izumi negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo que «dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres»? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Quiere decir que te han atacado por relacionarte conmigo —explicó Sakura con voz inexpresiva—. Y no eres la primera.

Izumi volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Esos chicos son amigos de los gilipollas que violaron a Marie. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Sakura se volvió y fijó la mirada en los azules ojos de la chica.

—¿Y cómo han descubierto que fuiste tú quien se chivó, Izumi?

Izumi abrió la boca para contestar, pero volvió a cerrarla al comprender lo que Sakura insinuaba.

—¿Toda esa gente... ha muerto por haberse relacionado contigo? —preguntó con los ojos como platos. Estaba horrorizada—. ¿Tu amigo psiquiatra también?

Sakura asintió. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía el cuerpo entumecido.

—Y el portero.

Hatake vaciló.

—Sakura.

Ella levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en él. Él sacudió tristemente la cabeza y Sakura notó que el corazón le daba un brinco y se le paralizaba. Sus labios se negaban a articular palabra.

—¿Quién?

—¿Conoces a una tal Marge Hooper?

Ella pestañeó despacio. No lo entendía, ni quería entenderlo.

—Es la propietaria de la vinatería.

—Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Mia ha llamado justo antes de que vinieras a buscarme. Ahora está en el escenario de la muerte y Sasuke va a reunirse con ella.

El despacho empezó a dar vueltas y Sakura cerró los ojos y se concentró en la presión que las manos de Neji ejercían en sus hombros.

—¿Cómo ha sido?

Hatake carraspeó.

—No creo que...

Ella abrió los ojos y lanzó una mirada feroz a Hatake.

—Hostia puta, Kakashi—masculló—. Haz el favor de decírmelo.

Hatake dirigió una mirada a Izumi, que seguía sentada en la silla, atónita.

—No lo haré ni aquí ni ahora. Izumi, voy a llamar a tu padre para que venga a buscarte.

Itachi se levantó, su semblante volvía a ser indescifrable.

—La acompañaré yo, Kakashi—dijo en tono grave—. Tengo que salir de todas formas. Vamos, Izumi.

La chica se levantó con gestos vacilantes y Itachi la tomó por el brazo para ayudarla. Se dispuso a devolverle el abrigo a Sakura pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Quédatelo —dijo, y miró los ojos inexpresivos de Itachi—. Le debo una a tu hermano.

Él no respondió, se limitó a hacer un gesto de asentimiento y se alejó.

Sakura no se movió, estaba paralizada. Itachi se había ido sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Pero ¿qué podía decir? ¿«Adiós, Sakura, gracias por la noche desenfrenada pero han estado a punto de matar a mi hermana por tu culpa»? Habría tenido razón. Ni siquiera podía culparlo por haberse marchado. Solo por dejarse ver en su compañía, había puesto en riesgo a su familia, a su hermana. Todos los demás habían muerto, y a Izumi podría haberle ocurrido lo mismo. Ahora no importaba nada, salvo la seguridad de la chica.

«¿Ni siquiera tu corazón, Sakura?» No; ni siquiera eso.

—Qué hijo de puta —masculló Neji—. Me entran ganas de...

—Déjalo, Neji. ¿Qué puede hacer si no? ¿Dejar que el asesino se marque otro tanto? —masculló. Ya ha conseguido que todos mis pacientes me teman. Ahora las personas más cercanas también me tienen miedo.

Neji se acuclilló junto a ella y tomó su fría mano entre las suyas, más calientes.

—Vuelve a casa conmigo, Sakura. Tu sitio es ese.

—No puedo, por lo menos hasta que termine todo esto. No pienso salir corriendo y esconderme.

—Miró a Hatake—. Cuéntame lo de Marge.

—Le han cortado el cuello esta noche, entre las doce y las cuatro.

Sakura cerró los ojos pero volvió a abrirlos enseguida, incapaz de soportar la imagen que acudía a su mente.

—Tenía dos hijos, Kakashi. Los dos viven fuera; están estudiando en la universidad.

Hatake la miró con ternura.

—Los buscaremos y les contaremos lo ocurrido. En cuanto a Itachi, Sakura, no ha querido ser brusco contigo. Estaba conmocionado, igual que tú.

Ella se puso en pie; le temblaban las piernas.

—Podemos irnos, Neji. Llévame a casa de Itachi.

La tensa mandíbula de Neji se abrió del todo.

—¿Después de tratarte como te ha tratado?

Ella asintió.

—Tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas —explicó, y él se tranquilizó un poco—. Tengo allí la ropa, y a Bella. Si en el hotel no la aceptan, le pediré a Ino que la cuide hasta que pueda volver a mi casa.

—Sakura, no te precipites —le aconsejó Hatake—. Por favor.

Ella no hizo caso de su petición, irguió la espalda y lo miró con la cabeza muy alta.

—Kakashi, quien me está vigilando sabe que Izumi está relacionada con la denuncia de la violación a la policía. Eso va más allá de arruinar mi reputación como profesional y de cualquier otro motivo que creyerais que podía tener ese hijo de puta. Está claro que quiere hacerme daño, y le da igual quién tenga que pagar por ello. —Exhaló un suspiro—. No tengo ni idea de quién me odia tanto.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	19. CAPITULO 18

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 18**

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 14.00 horas._

Itachi se incorporó al tráfico con el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja.

—¿Karin?

—Itachi. —Karin parecía molesta—. Estoy hasta arriba de trabajo. ¿Es urgente?

—Han agredido a Izumi. —A su lado, la chica miraba por la ventanilla y sacudía la cabeza.

—Dios mío. —El ruido de fondo cesó de repente—. ¿Cómo está?

—Han tenido que darle unos cuantos puntos. Voy a llevarla a casa. —Le horrorizaba la idea; detestaba tener que ver la cara que pondrían sus padres... de miedo y preocupación.

Lo culparían a él. No lo harían expresamente, pero Sasuke y él les habían prometido que a la chica no le ocurriría nada malo. Qué promesa tan estúpida.

—¿Puedes decirme si alguno de los chicos a los que denunció está libre?

Itachi la oyó teclear.

—Solamente uno. Esta mañana han pagado la fianza de Andrew Poston. Es hijo de un juez. La situación es muy complicada. Itachi.

—Me importa una mierda de quién sea hijo. Quiero una orden de registro.

—Itachi... —Karin vaciló—. No tendrías que meterte en medio, no es cosa de tu departamento.

—Escucha, Karin, justo después de que Sakura trajera a Izumi he recibido una llamada. Me han dicho que si no dejo de andar con quien ando, la próxima vez le harán más daño a mi hermana.

El pequeño grito ahogado de Karin interrumpió momentáneamente la conversación.

—Sasuke me ha contado lo del portero y la nota. ¿Quién te ha llamado era un hombre o una mujer?

—No lo sé. La voz estaba distorsionada.

Karin suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Trataré de conseguirte una orden de registro. Pero prométeme que irás con Hoshigaki.

—Claro, gracias. Tengo otra llamada. —Pulsó una tecla—. Uchiha.

—Soy Hoshigaki. Los hemos encontrado.

Itachi tardó un segundo en reaccionar.

—¿Los vídeos de Bacon? ¿Los habéis encontrado? ¿Todos?

—Es probable que se trate de una copia de seguridad. Están ordenados por años. Hay mujeres y... niños. Dios. —Hoshigaki parecía muy afectado—. Nunca había visto una cosa así.

—Hoshigaki, los de...

—¿Los de Sakura? —preguntó, y comprendió lo que quería decir—. Le pediré a una compañera que los visione.

—Gracias. Ven a mi casa y te pondré al corriente. Tenemos mucho que hacer, y le he prometido a Sakura que esta noche la acompañaría al tanatorio por lo de Harrison Kabuto. —Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y miró a Izumi, que lo observaba atónita.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Vas a salir con Sakura esta noche?

—No es ninguna cita romántica, pero sí, voy a salir con ella. ¿Por qué?

—Porque acabas de comportarte como si no pensaras volver a verla en tu vida.

—Eso es ridículo, seguro que a ella no se lo ha parecido.

—Pues yo creo que sí, Itachi. Le he visto la cara cuando te marchabas. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada y tú vas y te ofendes y te cabreas. Yo no sabía qué decirle. Se ha portado muy bien conmigo y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que cabrearte con ella.

—No me he cabreado con ella, y ella lo sabe porque no es tonta.

—Yo lo único que sé es lo que he visto. Yo que tú la llamaría, si no te dejará, y vale mucho más la pena que Konan, Itachi. Konan nos miraba por encima del hombro. Sakura... es la mujer perfecta para ti.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No has pasado más de cuatro horas con ella en total.

Izumi le dirigió una serena mirada de adulta.

—Anoche y hoy me ha hablado de su familia. En parte creo que lo ha hecho para distraerme mientras me daba los puntos, pero en parte creo que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Es curioso, nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que los psiquiatras también necesitan hablar de sus cosas. Su familia es parecida a la nuestra, pero su padre está enfermo, ya lo sabes. Acaba de enterarse de que necesita un trasplante; si no, morirá.

A Itachi se le encogió el corazón.

—Pobre Sakura. Solo le faltaba eso.

—Llámala, Itachi. No la dejes escapar o te daré una patada en el culo. O mejor le pediré a ella que se encargue. Qué pasada lo que le hizo a ese tipo anoche.

Sí, había sido una pasada. Y después de todo el miedo que había pasado, él la había encontrado de lo más excitante; el mejor sexo que había practicado jamás. Decididamente, Sakura no era como él creía al principio.

—¿Cómo es que eres tan lista, pequeñaja?

Izumi le sonrió, y Itachi se preguntó cuándo se había convertido en adulta.

—Cosa de los genes.

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 14.55 horas._

—¿Por qué tardas tanto, Sakura? —gritó Neji desde la cocina. —No consigo meter a Bella en la cesta. —Sakura estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de Itachi; se sentía agotada. Miró las sábanas que Itachi y ella habían dejado destrozadas en las cuatro veces que habían... En ese momento podía permitirse ser sincera consigo misma. Habían mantenido relaciones sexuales más que satisfactorias. Tal vez cuando todo aquello terminara y ella dejara de representar una amenaza para los que la rodeaban pudieran volver a gozar juntos.

Pero mirándolo desde la perspectiva de ese momento, no parecía muy probable. Él la había rehuido como si fuera un peligro público. Claro que, a efectos prácticos, eso era exactamente lo que era, aunque las cosas siempre se veían más negras cuando uno había tenido un día de perros.

A Marge Hooper le había ido bastante peor. Estaba muerta. Había empezado a asimilarlo de camino a casa de Itachi. No podía decirse que fueran amigas; más bien eran conocidas. Pero ahora ella estaba muerta, y el mensaje había quedado muy claro. Ninguna persona que tratara con Sakura estaba exenta.

—He tenido un día de mierda, Bella —explicó Sakura a la gata, que estaba colocada en disposición de salir corriendo. La confesión de sus padres, la demanda de sus pacientes, los puntos que había tenido que dar a Izumi Uchiha, ver a Itachi marcharse... y sobre todo ello se cernían las muertes de Marge, el señor Hughes y Harrison—. Ayer no creía que las cosas pudieran empeorar más, pero estaba equivocada. —Se levantó—. Así que deja de fastidiar y ven aquí para que pueda marcharme cuanto antes. —Intentó atrapar a la gata, pero solo consiguió que volviera a huir y trepara ágilmente hasta la repisa superior de la estantería que cubría por completo una pared del dormitorio de Itachi. El peso de los libros había combado todos los estantes.

Unas airadas voces masculinas captaron su atención y reparó en que Itachi y Neji estaban discutiendo en la cocina. Sakura sacudió la cabeza con gesto cansino y decidió no hacerles caso. A fin de cuentas, ambos eran jóvenes y fuertes. Y ella tenía que atrapar a la gata. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el estante superior y buscar a tientas el collar de Bella, y justo en ese momento Itachi apareció en la puerta con semblante de enojo.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

—Intento atrapar a mi jodida gata —escupió—. Y de momento no estoy teniendo mucho éxito.

—Sakura... Mierda.

Sakura notó que el estante cedía y Itachi la agarró al mismo tiempo que ella aferraba el collar de Bella; luego todo pareció venirse abajo. Bella saltó, la estantería se despegó de la pared y cincuenta libros cayeron al suelo con gran estrépito. La gata se escabulló; había salido ilesa pero estaba asustada. Sakura se quedó petrificada, con el collar en la mano y el corazón a cien por hora porque Itachi la rodeaba con el brazo a la altura del estómago, levantándola del suelo y apretándola contra su fuerte cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con voz áfona y gutural.

—Estoy confusa, Itachi —dijo en tono quedo—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Aún no lo sé. —Le dio la vuelta para abrazarla y le rodeó el rostro con una mano—. Lo que sí sé es que no quiero que te vayas. Por lo menos no así. Una cosa es que necesites volver con tus padres y otra que te marches por lo que te he dicho.

—No me has dicho nada; ese es el problema. —Sacudió la cabeza con desaliento—. Y esto no cambia las cosas. ¿Cómo está Izumi?

—Está a salvo en casa de mis padres. —Dio un triste resoplido—. Esa mocosa tenía razón. Me ha dicho que te había hecho daño, pero no era esa mi intención, te lo prometo. Pensaba que —se encogió de hombros—... entenderías cómo me sentía. No estoy cabreado contigo, Sakura.

—Entonces, ¿con quién estás cabreado?

—Con la situación en sí. Conmigo mismo. Se suponía que tenía que asegurarme de que a mi hermana no le pasara nada malo, y no lo he hecho. Pero no estoy cabreado contigo. Nada de todo esto es culpa tuya.

—¿No me lo dices sólo para que me quede a hacerte comiditas?

Él esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Ahora que lo dices, se han terminado los cannoli. —La besó suavemente y sus labios se fundieron—. Quédate conmigo, Sakura.

—Lo haré, si me haces un favor.

Él miró la cama.

—No puedo, Hoshigaki está al caer.

Los labios de Sakura se curvaron.

—No me refería a eso. Itachi, soy psiquiatra, no adivina. Ves la diferencia, ¿verdad?

Él le acarició la boca con los pulgares.

—Estaba pensando en la cama, lo siento.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Eres de ideas fijas. —Luego se puso seria y enarcó las cejas—. No sé cómo te sientes si no me lo cuentas, Itachi. Mi trabajo consiste en que las personas se abran a mí para que pueda deducir qué pasa por sus mentes. Pero tú no hablas.

—Si no paro de hacerlo...

—De las cosas que de verdad importan, no. Yo te he contado todo sobre mí pero tú me das largas.

—¿Quieres que hablemos... ahora?

—No, ahora no, pero sí más tarde. ¿Por qué has venido?

—He quedado aquí con Hoshigaki. Vamos a registrar la vivienda de uno de los gilipollas que agredieron a Izumi. Luego tengo que ir a la otra punta de la ciudad a hablar con un testigo. —Le estampó un beso—. Volveré a tiempo de acompañarte al tanatorio.

Sakura aferró la pechera de su camisa y lo retuvo cuando él trató de apartarse.

—Tú también andas conmigo, Itachi —dijo con vehemencia.

—Ya lo sé. Iré con cuidado.

—He tratado de figurarme quién puede odiarme tanto, pero no se me ocurre.

—Ya lo sé, Sakura.

—He pensado que tal vez quienquiera que sea acuda al tanatorio esta tarde. —Sus dedos se crisparon—. Si yo voy, todos los que se encuentren allí se convertirán en un posible objetivo. Si voy de compras, los dependientes son también un posible objetivo. Tú también lo eres. Y tu familia. Y la mía. —Cerró los ojos—. Estoy empezando a volverme loca.

—Eso es lo que quieren —masculló él—. Pero no vamos a permitir que se salgan con la suya. —Volvió a besarla, esta vez despacio y en serio, hasta que ambos quedaron jadeantes—. Ahora tengo que marcharme. Acompáñame afuera y cierra la puerta.

Ella lo acompañó hasta la entrada y lo despidió con la mano al verlo entrar en el coche de Hoshigaki; aún le palpitaba todo. Cerró la puerta y se encontró con que Neji la estaba mirando enfadado.

—No lo hagas —le advirtió—. No se te ocurra hacerlo.

Él la siguió hasta la cocina.

—Debe de haberte contado maravillas ahí dentro —le espetó Neji en tono sarcástico, y Sakura estampó el collar de la gata en la encimera.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Neji? Habla.

—Muy bien. Solo hace tres días que lo conoces.

Ella empezó a pelar tomates con gestos exagerados.

—Cuatro, pero ya te he entendido. Soy una puta que se acuesta con un tío a la primera de cambio. Ya que lo piensas podrías decirlo.

—Muy bien. Te has acostado con él a la primera de cambio.

Sakura blandió el cuchillo en las narices de su hermano.

—Tú eres el primero que se acuesta con chicas a las que acaba de conocer. No me digas que no.

Neji le lanzó una mirada feroz.

—Últimamente no.

—¡Pues hazlo! ¡A lo mejor estarías de mejor humor! —Dejó el cuchillo y trató de calmarse—. Neji, lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo pero te quiero y tu opinión me importa, así que voy a contártelo. En toda mi vida he salido con cuatro tíos. Cuatro. Y a todos los he hecho esperar siglos, excepto a Itachi. Y no lo he hecho por él, lo he hecho por mí, porque lo necesitaba. En estos momentos, él es la persona a quien necesito, así que trátalo bien. Hazlo por mí.

—¿Da igual que haya tratado de ofenderte?

—¿Cuándo? ¿En la comisaría? Ha sido un malentendido.

—Por un malentendido has pasado cinco años sin hablarte con papá, Sakura. Ese tipo aparece de la noche a la mañana y te instalas en su casa, y encima te ofende y tú vas y le perdonas como si tal cosa. —Chascó los dedos en el aire.

—Es posible que el malentendido con papá me haya enseñado unas cuantas cosas. He perdido muchos años. Mira, seré sincera contigo. Desde lo de Phillip me he sentido muy sola, he echado de menos tener a alguien a mi lado. No creo que eso sea tan malo.

Neji se apoyó en la pared y dejó caer los hombros.

—No quiero que te haga sufrir.

—Si lo hace, sobreviviré. —Bella entró paseándose en la cocina y Sakura la atrapó—. Toma, sujétala. Tengo que volver a ponerle esto.

Agarró el collar y tiró de la hebilla.

Pero se detuvo en seco, atónita.

—Santo Dios.

Neji se inclinó para ver qué había encontrado, luego levantó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos entornados y expresión de enojo.

Sakura depositó el collar en la encimera y salió corriendo a la calle mientras pulsaba frenéticamente las teclas de su móvil.

—¿Itachi? Ya sé cómo han descubierto lo de Izumi.

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 15.15 horas._

Karin los estaba esperando frente a la casa de Poston con la orden de registro en la mano.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al ver sus caras.

—La gata de Sakura llevaba un micrófono oculto —masculló Itachi—. Izumi la tuvo en el regazo todo el tiempo mientras me contaba lo de la violación y por eso la descubrieron. ¿Cómo es que has venido tú?

—Andrew Poston padre es juez. Minato lo considera una medida preventiva.

La señora Poston los estaba esperando en la puerta con expresión horrorizada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos una orden de registro, señora Poston —dijo Karin mientras subía la escalera detrás de

Itachi y Hoshigaki—. Está todo en regla.

Itachi empujó la puerta del dormitorio de Andrew.

—Está cerrada con llave. Déjanos entrar, Andrew. —Como el chico no respondía, Itachi golpeó la puerta con el hombro. Al crujido de la madera siguió el grito escandalizado de la señora Poston cuando Itachi irrumpió en la habitación. El chico estaba de pie, con un CD en la mano.

—Dámelo —le ordenó Itachi.

—No. —Andrew partió el CD por la mitad y el chasquido sonó tan fuerte como un disparo. Su expresión asustada se tornó maliciosa—. Llevo aquí todo el día, desde que mi abogado me ha soltado esta mañana.

Itachi observó el CD roto en las manos del chico y su sonrisa de engreimiento, y controló el acceso de ira, consciente de que partirle la cara solo serviría para poner en peligro el caso y su carrera.

Aunque por Izumi merecía la pena.

—¿Te das cuenta de que quien te ha enviado ese CD es responsable de la muerte de ocho personas? Cuando tú seas prescindible, la cantidad podría ascender a nueve.

La sonrisa de Andrew se desvaneció y la señora Poston dio un grito ahogado.

Andrew echó hacia atrás la cabeza con gesto arrogante.

—Ya me encargaré yo de que no sea así.

—¿Igual que te encargaste de aquella chica el lunes por la noche? ¿Igual que te has encargado de Izumi Uchiha? —preguntó Hoshigaki, apenas capaz de ocultar su ira.

—Ellas se lo han buscado. A mí no me hace falta forzar a nadie. Además, a la puta de Izumi no la he tocado. Si dice que sí es una mentirosa de mierda. He estado aquí todo el día. ¿Verdad, mamá?

Su madre se retorció las manos.

—Sí, ha estado aquí. He avisado a mi marido y está de camino.

—Eso está muy bien, señora Poston —dijo Itachi con amabilidad—. Muy bien. Dígale a su marido que vaya a la comisaría. Como es juez, seguro que estará acostumbrado. Por cierto, Hoshigaki, no hemos tenido la amabilidad de decirle al joven Poston quiénes somos. Este es el detective Hoshigaki. Ella es Karin Uchiha, fiscal del estado. Y yo soy el detective Uchiha. —La cara de aquel gamberro palideció, lo cual resultaba muy agradable a la vista—. Vamos, chico.

—¿Adónde? —Su actitud bravucona se había suavizado bastante.

—A la comisaría —explicó Itachi—. Por ahora estás acusado de obstrucción a la justicia. Cuando todo esto se aclare, ya veremos qué más podemos añadir.

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 16.00 horas._

—¿Puedes arreglarlo? —preguntó Itachi cuando Rick ya llevaba un buen rato examinando en silencio el CD roto. Hoshigaki, Hatake y él habían guardado silencio todo el rato que habían podido.

—¿Para que se pueda escuchar como un CD normal? No. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda recuperar parte del sonido. Dadme un poco más de tiempo.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Hatake impaciente.

—No sé, unos días. Es como querer volver a unir un huevo cascado, tal vez no lo consiga.

—Pues empieza —le ordenó Hatake—. ¿Qué hay del micrófono del collar de la gata?

Rick se encogió de hombros.

—Es parecido a los que encontramos en la ropa de Sakura. La transmisión se efectúa gracias a tu conexión inalámbrica a internet, Itachi. Tienes que protegerla mejor. He enviado al equipo de Naruto a registrar tu casa pero no hemos encontrado más aparatos.

—Gracias. —Itachi no quería pensar en lo que el micrófono habría captado la noche anterior, pues ni Sakura ni él habían estado precisamente calladitos durante su... arrebato de pasión.

Rick tomó con cuidado los fragmentos del CD.

—Os llamaré cuando haya descubierto algo.

Hoshigaki dejó caer los hombros con desaliento cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Rick.

—Igual hemos llegado a un punto muerto.

—Suerte que siempre dices que el pesimista soy yo —soltó Itachi—. Tal vez encuentre algo interesante. Y, de todos modos, aún nos queda interrogar a Poston. ¿Qué quieres hacer con ese gilipollas?

Hatake arrugó el ceño.

—De momento dejar que se vaya a casa con sus padres. No quiero acusarlo de nada hasta que sepamos qué hay en el CD. Por cierto, tenemos a los dos chicos que agredieron a Izumi. Parece ser que las cosas no les salieron muy bien. Prácticamente no hay un alumno de la escuela que no sepa que luego les entró miedo y la siguieron. —Frunció los labios cuando notó que se le escapaba la risa—. Al parecer tu perra se llevó una buena parte, Itachi. Ese rottweiler les dio un bocado en el culo de los que hacen historia cuando huían despavoridos.

—Bien. Espero que Dolly también les arrancara un trozo de... —Alguien llamó a la puerta de la sala de reuniones y volvió la cabeza. Una administrativa se asomó; llevaba unos papeles en la mano.

—Itachi, tengo la lista de llamadas que me pediste.

—Gracias, Lori. He pedido que rastrearan el teléfono de Temari Masterson —dijo a Hatake y a Hoshigaki.

—Temari Masterson es la recepcionista de la consulta de Sakura—explicó Hoshigaki a Hatake.

—¿La que tardó en llamar al 911?

—La misma. —Itachi repasó la página de arriba abajo mientras Lori aguardaba—. Aquí está. Una llamada hecha justo un minuto después de que Sakura saliera hacia casa de Seward el martes. Duró ocho minutos y medio. —Levantó la cSasukeza—. ¿Puedes consultar las llamadas hechas desde ese número?

—Ya lo he hecho. —Lori arqueó las cejas—. Es el jefe de redacción del National Eye.

Itachi se quedó perplejo.

—¿Un periódico sensacionalista? ¿La recepcionista de Sakura avisó a un periódico sensacionalista en lugar de llamar al 911?

—¿Quieres que investigue sus cuentas bancarias? —preguntó Lori.

—Sí, lo más rápido posible. Gracias. —Se volvió a mirar a Hatake y Hoshigaki—. Por eso tardaron tanto los agentes. Si hubieran llegado antes, tal vez la esposa de Malcolm Seward estaría viva.

—Tráela —ordenó Hatake—. Y no le digas de qué se la acusa.

—Ella tiene acceso a los historiales de los pacientes, Kakashi. —Itachi empezó a pensar en los cabos sueltos—. Nuestro hombre debía de saber que Bacon había grabado los vídeos... por eso lo mató.

Hoshigaki frunció el entrecejo.

—Temari estaba presente cuando Sakura recibió el CD con el que Bacon quería chantajearla, así que sabe lo de las cámaras. Podría estar ayudando al asesino, y tal vez ni siquiera sea consciente de ello. —Tráela —volvió a ordenar Hatake—. Y pídele a Sakura que venga a observar. Ella conoce bien a esa mujer, podría ayudarnos a descubrir qué es lo que la mueve.

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 17.05 horas._

A través del cristal Sakura observó a Temari Masterson, sentada delante de la mesa de la sala de interrogatorios, juguetear nerviosa con sus anillos. Sakura se volvió a mirar a Itachi con incredulidad.

—No estaréis hablando en serio, ¿no, chicos? Temari no es ninguna asesina.

Itachi, a su lado, no estaba para bromas.

—Tal vez no haya matado a nadie pero parece ser que vendió información al Eye. Y si está dispuesta a vender información a un periódico sensacionalista, es posible que también la haya vendido a alguien más. De algún modo han accedido a la consulta, Sakura. Han tenido que hacerlo para instalar las cámaras y los micrófonos. Si no fue ella, puede que dejara que lo hiciera otra persona. A lo mejor a cambio de dinero.

—¿Estáis seguros de que vendió información al Eye?

—Esta mañana ha ingresado diez mil dólares en su cuenta corriente, Sakura—dijo Hoshigaki en tono suave—. ¿Ha recibido alguna paga extra últimamente?

Sakura suspiró.

—No de diez mil dólares. Mierda. Empezad.

Hatake se reunió con Sakura mientras Itachi y Hoshigaki entraban en la pequeña sala donde ella misma había aguardado a que la interrogaran unos días antes. Itachi se sentó en la esquina de la mesa más cercana a Temari y se cruzó de brazos. Hoshigaki se acomodó en la silla contigua a la que ocupaba la chica.

—¿Cuánto dinero gana, señorita Masterson? —empezó Itachi.

Temari pestañeó.

—No... No creo que sea asunto suyo.

—Itachi, ya sabes cuánto gana —lo reprendió Hoshigaki con amabilidad. Trató de dirigir a Temari una sonrisa benévola—. Lo hemos comprobado antes de detenerla.

La chica lanzó una mirada a Itachi antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Hoshigaki.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo preguntan?

Hoshigaki conservó la sonrisa.

—Queremos que nos cuente de dónde ha sacado los diez mil dólares... Ya sabe, los que han aparecido en su cuenta corriente esta mañana.

Ella palideció.

—Me los han dado. Estaba preocupada porque con la muerte del doctor Kabuto y la inhabilitación de la doctora Haruno es posible que me quede sin trabajo y mi tía me ha dado dinero.

—Qué generosa. —Itachi se inclinó para acercársele un poco más—. ¿Cómo se llama su tía?

Temari se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Lila Timmons.

Sakura miró a Hatake antes de volver a centrar su atención en la mujer a quien creía conocer.

—Lila Timmons era una de nuestras pacientes. Murió el año pasado. ¿No se le ha ocurrido un nombre mejor?

—A diferencia de ti, hay personas que no resisten la presión, Sakura—dijo Hatake.

Itachi anotó el nombre en su cuaderno.

—Lo comprobaremos. —Se sentó y se la quedó mirando sin decir nada más. Sakura revivió el momento en que había utilizado la misma táctica con ella y, a pesar de que despreciaba a Temari por lo que había hecho, no pudo evitar sentir cierta compasión.

Después de aguantar la mirada de Itachi durante un minuto, Temari bajó la vista.

—¿Puedo irme?

—No está arrestada, señorita Masterson, pero tengo que hacerle otra pregunta antes de dejarla marchar.

Itachi depositó una fotografía en la mesa y Sakura quiso que se la tragara la tierra. Era la fotografía de la autopsia de Gwen Seward. Temari se cubrió la boca con la mano para ahogar el grito de horror.

—Señorita Masterson, solo quiero que vea lo que le ocurrió a Gwen Seward mientras usted telefoneaba al National Eye. No podrá exponerse el cadáver en el tanatorio, la cabeza ha quedado destrozada.

A Temari le entraron arcadas y acabó vomitando en la papelera que Hoshigaki había situado junto a sus pies.

Itachi la presionó un poco más.

—Gwen Seward podría estar viva si usted hubiera llamado al 911 tal como la doctora Haruno le pidió.

Temari se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Yo no la maté. Lo hizo su marido.

Itachi le quitó las manos del rostro y le puso la foto frente a sus ojos.

—Porque usted no llamó a tiempo al 911. ¿Por qué tardó diez minutos en hacerlo, Temari?

Temari cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Llévese eso, por favor, no me haga volver a mirarlo.

—Dígame por qué tardó diez minutos en llamar a la policía.

—Los demás ya estaban muertos, no creía que hubiera prisa.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza como si necesitara pensar con claridad.

—¿Nos está diciendo que llamó antes al periódico porque creía que Malcolm Seward ya estaba muerto?

Temari asintió, temblorosa.

—Me llamaron por la mañana y me dijeron que me pagarían diez mil dólares por una exclusiva.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

—El Eye no publicó ninguna exclusiva, Kakashi. El martes había una veintena de periodistas en la puerta de casa de Seward; no le habrían pagado nada de todas formas. —Se le encogió el estómago—. Dios mío. Ella estaba en la consulta cuando apareció el mensajero con el CD. —Aferró el brazo de Hatake—. Averigua si esa es la exclusiva que les vendió.

Hatake le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Dales unos minutos más a Itachi y a Hoshigaki.

—Así que traicionó a la doctora Haruno —decía Itachi.

Temari alzó la barbilla.

—No he hecho nada ilegal. Mi abogado me lo ha dicho.

—¿Quién es su abogado, señorita Masterson? —preguntó Hoshigaki en tono moderado a pesar del desprecio que Sakura observaba en sus ojos—. Quizá la haya informado mal.

—¿Puedo irme?

—Enseguida. —Itachi extrajo otra fotografía de la carpeta.

—¿Quién es ese? —quiso sabker Sakura.

—Es el hombre a quien vimos entrar en el piso de Seward —musitó Hatake.

—Pues yo lo conozco —dijo Sakura, y vio parpadear a Temari—. Y ella también.

Hatake se volvió a mirarla de golpe.

—¿Quién es?

—No lo recuerdo —dijo Sakura—. Pero ya me acordaré.

Temari sacudía la cabeza.

—No lo conozco, no lo he visto en mi vida.

—Vamos, Temari —insistió Itachi en tono burlón—. ¿Él también le ha pagado?

Temari entrecerró los ojos.

—No.

—Preguntadle por el CD —dijo Sakura. «Y si se lo ha contado a alguien, la mataré con mis propias manos.»

Hatake asomó la cabeza por la puerta y le hizo señales a Hoshigaki para que se acercara. Luego le susurró algo al oído. Hoshigaki asintió y volvió a situarse junto a Temari.

—Somos muy curiosos, señorita Masterson. Antes de nada, queremos aclarar de dónde ha salido ese dinero ganado de manera ilegal. ¿Se lo dio Lila Timmons, que lleva muerta un año, o se lo pagó el National Eye?

Temari apretó los dientes.

—Ya les he dicho que fue el Eye. Y lo que he hecho no es ilegal.

—Muy bien, pero yo cruzaría los dedos. —Hoshigaki sonrió—. Ahora dígame por qué le pagaron diez mil dólares por una noticia que una hora más tarde era del dominio público. Lo de Seward no era ninguna exclusiva.

Temari tragó saliva.

—Me voy a casa.

Hoshigaki y Itachi intercambiaron una mirada y Sakura vio que Itachi tomaba rápidamente el relevo.

—Les contó lo del vídeo de la doctora Haruno, ¿verdad? —preguntó Itachi, poniéndose de pie con los brazos en jarras.

Temari se detuvo con la mano en el tirador de la puerta, y a Sakura le dio un vuelco el estómago.

—¿Y si lo hice qué? Eso tampoco es ilegal.

—No, solo es despreciable —le espetó Itachi—. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo?

Temari se volvió con el rostro contrito y airado.

—Porque necesitaba el dinero. Porque lo que me paga y nada es lo mismo. Porque ella tiene un piso enorme y un Mercedes y yo tengo que andar por el mundo con un amasijo de chatarra de hace diez años. A ella Eleanor la sacó del arroyo. ¿Por qué no hace lo mismo conmigo? ¿Acaso me ha preguntado si quiero ejercer en la consulta?

—No recuerdo haber visto en su curriculum que fuera licenciada en medicina, señorita Masterson —dijo Itachi con frialdad—. De hecho, no he visto que tuviera ningún título universitario. ¿Cómo quiere hacer de psiquiatra?

Temari estaba temblando, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Sí que tengo un título. Si me hubieran dado una oportunidad, podría haber hecho algo interesante. Llevo años esperando a que el viejo y ella se decidan a hacer algo decente, pero me tratan como si fuera una simple secretaria.

—Es que es una simple secretaria, señorita Masterson —dijo Hoshigaki en tono suave.

Itachi se le acercó, su semblante denotaba desdén.

—Si fuera mi empleada, la echaría de una patada en el culo, pero me conformo con que mañana no aparezca por el trabajo. ¿Tú también, Hoshigaki?

Hoshigaki hizo un mohín relajado.

—Por mí, bien. La acompaño afuera.

Cuando hubieron salido, Itachi acudió detrás de la sala, donde Sakura aguardaba sacudiendo la cabeza sin dar crédito.

—Harrison y yo le pagábamos un veinte por ciento más de lo que una recepcionista con experiencia suele cobrar en la ciudad, y además le completábamos el sueldo con un subsidio de enfermedad. Incluso le ofrecí facilidades para que pudiera volver a estudiar.

—¿Qué quiere decir que Eleanor te sacó del arroyo? —quiso saber Hatake.

Sakura exhaló un suspiro.

—Conocí a Eleanor cuando estaba en la universidad. Ino y yo hacíamos trabajos eventuales para costearnos los estudios y mi agencia me envió a la consulta de Eleanor y Harrison. Les gusté y me ofrecieron trabajo fijo. No podía cubrir toda la jornada porque aún estaba estudiando pero iba a horas sueltas. Me dedicaba a archivar historiales a última hora del día y durante los fines de semana.

—Eso no parece gran cosa —dijo Itachi con mala cara.

Sakura suspiró.

—Y... Eleanor me costeó los estudios de medicina.

Itachi pestañeó.

—Uau.

—En realidad era un préstamo. Yo trabajaba en la consulta para devolvérselo, y así no tenía que pagar intereses al banco. Para pagar la matrícula no me hacía falta trabajar muchas horas, así que eso me permitió centrarme en los estudios y al final terminé la carrera. Cuando murió había pagado el ochenta por ciento de la deuda; en el testamento me perdonaba el resto.

—¿Por qué hizo Eleanor una cosa así por ti? —preguntó Hatake.

—Eleanor utilizaba un andador y yo la ayudaba a desplazarse. También le hacía recados. No lo hacía por el dinero; era una persona muy agradable y me caía bien. Además, aprendí tanto de ella... —Se le puso un nudo en la garganta—. Y de Harrison. Cuando terminé la carrera me hicieron un contrato de prácticas. Al morir Eleanor creí que Harrison iba a contratar a otra persona, pero él me dijo que me había tomado cariño y me pidió que me quedara. —Levantó la barbilla—. Pero ellos no me regalaron nada; solo me ayudaron a ganármelo.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo es que Temari conoce esa historia? ¿Lo sabe todo el mundo o qué?

—No tengo ni idea. Yo se lo conté a mis amigos de entonces, y luego a Phillip. ¿Por qué?

—Porque ha sembrado el odio en tu recepcionista.

—Sigo sin creer que Temari sea capaz de planear todos esos suicidios. Francamente, no es ninguna lumbrera.

—Pero conoce al hombre de la fotografía —observó Hatake—. El que instaló las cámaras en el piso de Seward. Es posible que también fuera él quien instaló las de tu casa.

Sakura lo pensó detenidamente.

—Tienes razón. Debió de ser ella quien lo dejó entrar, aunque igual no sabía lo que pensaba hacer. No me atrevo a pensar que sí que lo supiera. —Sakura se frotó las sienes y miró a Itachi—. Crees que Phillip ha tenido algo que ver, ¿verdad?

Itachi la miró sin pestañear.

—¿Tú no?

—Supongo que sí. De todos modos, tampoco a él lo creo capaz de una cosa así. Aunque no me imaginaba que Temari pudiera tener tan mala leche. No es que me cayera bien, pero no desconfiaba de ella.

Sonó el móvil de Itachi.

—¿Hoshigaki?... ¿De verdad? Muy bien. Llámame cuando salga. —Cerró el teléfono—. Hoshigaki la está siguiendo. Está haciendo una llamada desde una cabina. Pediré que rastreen el número.

Sakura examinó la fotografía que Itachi le había mostrado a Temari.

—A este hombre lo he visto en alguna parte pero no recuerdo dónde. ¿Puedes darme una copia? A lo mejor me refresca la memoria.

Itachi la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Sí. Escucha, tengo que pasar por un sitio antes de ir a casa. Si me retraso, espérame; no salgas sola. ¿Cómo vas a ir hasta allí?

—Neji me está esperando abajo. Itachi, tengo que avisar a todas las personas que me conocen.

—Puedes pedirles a tus amigos que se anden con más cuidado, pero no les digas nada de la nota.

—«Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres» —recitó Sakura con amargura—. No se lo diré.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	20. CAPITULO 19

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 19**

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 19.15 horas._

Itachi la rodeó con el brazo al verla vacilar frente a la puerta del tanatorio.

—¿Lista?

Sakura asintió con un gesto rápido y rotundo.

—Creo que sí.

Pero estaba temblando.

—Acabemos cuanto antes. Luego nos iremos a casa y dejaré que tu padre me dé una somanta.

Ella se echó a reír, que era lo que él pretendía.

—Espero que no lo haga.

Un hombre de negro les señaló una sala llena de varones trajeados y mujeres con elegantes vestidos. «La flor y nata de la alta sociedad de Chicago», pensó Itachi al reconocer entre los asistentes a varios de los invitados a las celebraciones de gala que el padrastro de Konan solía ofrecer.

Cuando entraron la sala quedó sumida en el silencio, las conversaciones se fueron interrumpiendo hasta que solo se oía la música clásica procedente de los altavoces. Una mujer de aspecto frágil se apostaba a un lado del ataúd de caoba, acompañada de los hijos de Harrison.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó Itachi.

—No, quédate aquí. Tengo que decirle una cosa pero no tardaré.

Abrazó a Flo y le susurró unas palabras al oído. Ella guardó silencio y las lágrimas empezaron a rodarle por las mejillas a la vez que su trémula boca esbozaba una sonrisa. Sakura, también con los ojos llorosos, regresó al lugar donde Itachi la esperaba.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó Itachi, y deslizó la mano por debajo de su pelo.

—Le he comunicado que lo último que dijo Harrison es que la amaba. Ella ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba oírlo.

—Entonces me alegro. —Mirando por encima de la cabeza de Sakura escrutó la sala—. ¿Conoces a alguien?

Ella miró alrededor.

—A muchas personas, pero a nadie que me odie.

—Quedémonos un poco más —le susurró él al oído—. Quiero ver quién aparece. Yo me quedaré aquí a observar. Tú ve con la gente.

El primero que apareció fue Hoshigaki. Con su traje arrugado parecía Colombo en un club social.

—¿Has rastreado la llamada de Temari?

Itachi miró a Sakura que en ese momento hablaba con el alcalde. El alcalde. Mierda. Se acordó de Konan. El hecho de estar entre tantos gerifaltes lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Se centró en la pregunta de Hoshigaki.

—Sí. Ha llamado a una empresa llamada Brewer, Inc. Está registrada como importadora de cerveza.

—Qué interesante, porque justo después de hacer esa llamada Temari ha ido a un piso que no era el suyo, pero al parecer no había nadie. He hablado con la casera y me ha explicado que el propietario es un hombre llamado Lawe. Me ha dicho que es investigador privado y lo ha reconocido en la fotografía que le hemos mostrado.

—¿Para qué querría Temari hablar con un investigador privado? Entendería que fuera a ver a un abogado, pero no a un investigador privado.

—No lo sé. La casera me ha dicho que vio a Lawe ayer por la mañana pero que no ha regresado desde entonces. Tiene un paquete para él pero no ha pasado a buscarlo.

—A lo mejor ha salido unos días.

—Podría ser, pero como tenía un presentimiento he llamado a la morgue. Acababan de recibir el cadáver de un hombre de la misma estatura y complexión que el investigador privado. Está abrasado.

Itachi se estremeció.

—Ah, qué horror.

—Sí. El coche robado en el que iba se incendió, pero los habitantes de la zona avisaron rápidamente a los bomberos y lograron sacarlo antes de que quedara reducido a cenizas. Arson ha encontrado restos de una pequeña bomba casera conectada a un temporizador manual. Tenía el pecho lleno de plomo, del mismo calibre que la pistola con la que dispararon a Bacon. Hinata no estaba en la morgue, pero Johnson me ha dicho que iban a practicar un análisis dental para comprobar si el cadáver corresponde a Lawe.

—Sakura lo había visto en alguna parte, pero no recuerda dónde.

—Tal vez lo viera con Temari. La casera cree que Lawe y Masterson eran pareja.

—Hablaremos con Blaine Connell a primera hora de la mañana y veremos si esto sirve para sonsacarle algo más. Ya he descubierto lo que Bacon y Nicole Rivera tenían en común.

Hoshigaki arqueó las cejas.

—Eres un rayo, tío —bromeó, y Itachi se echó a reír.

—El hermano de Nicole está en la cárcel, esperando el juicio. La compañera de piso de la chica me ha contado que estaba ahorrando hasta el último penique para pagarle a su hermano un abogado mejor que el memo que le tocaba de oficio.

—Así que tanto Bacon como Rivera estaban familiarizados con el sistema jurídico. Y, hablando de sistema jurídico, mira quiénes están ahí.

—Kiba Carter y Ino Yamanaka. —Con otro hombre a quien Itachi no conocía—. Vamos a charlar con ellos.

—Detective Uchiha. —Kiba Carter le estrechó la mano con sobriedad.

—Doctor Carter, este es mi compañero, el detective Hoshigaki.

—Ya me acuerdo de usted —dijo Kiba—. Fue a ver a Sakura al hospital el año pasado.

Hoshigaki le estrechó la mano.

—Sí. ¿Conocía al doctor Kabuto?

—Todos lo conocíamos. Pobre Flo, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo lo debe de estar pasando. Pero sobre todo hemos venido por Sakura. —Tensó la mandíbula y su semblante se ensombreció—. Hemos decidido mandar unánimemente a la mierda a quien esté haciendo todo esto. ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué íbamos a abandonarla? Pues no.

—Kiba —masculló el otro hombre—. Aquí no. No es el lugar apropiado.

Kiba le dirigió un gesto de asentimiento; era obvio que le costaba calmarse.

—Lo siento. Es que todo esto me saca de quicio. Recuerda a Ino, ¿verdad, detective?

—Claro —respondió Itachi, y observó que las mejillas de Kiba se sonrojaban y que le palpitaba la vena de la sien. El hombre estaba furioso, pero se controlaba bien—. Qué bien que hayan venido a hacerle compañía a Sakura. La pobre lleva un día muy duro.

—Una semana, diría yo —lo corrigió Ino con tristeza—. Me alegro de volver a verlos, detectives. Gracias por cuidar tan bien de Sakura. No es una persona fácil de manejar.

—Podrías aplicarte la frase —dijo el otro hombre, y le tendió la mano a Itachi—. No nos han presentado. Soy Robin Archer. Hace mucho tiempo que conozco a Sakura.

Itachi abrió los ojos como platos y le estrechó la mano al hombre.

—¿Usted es Robin?

Kiba hizo una mueca risueña.

—Ya le dije que Sakura y yo éramos solo amigos.

Itachi se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí. He oído hablar de sus sopas, señor Archer.

Robin esbozó una encantadora sonrisa.

—Sakura detesta la sopa, ya lo sé. Por eso se la hago comer.

Itachi dio un resoplido.

—Bien.

Kiba se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla.

—Bien. —Luego se puso serio—. ¿Qué ha descubierto, detective? Sakura nos ha dicho que el hombre del que sospechaban no es el asesino.

—Tenemos varias pistas bastante seguras. Les daré más información cuando pueda. Doctor Carter, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?

Itachi se lo llevó aparte.

—Puesto que me contó lo de su padre, quería decirle que está en la ciudad y que están arreglando las cosas.

Kiba suspiró.

—Ya me lo ha contado. También me ha dicho que está enfermo del corazón. Sakura necesitará apoyo en los meses venideros. Con lo que le ha costado recuperar la relación, y ahora esto... Pobre Sakura.

—También quería hacerle unas preguntas, si no le importa. ¿Puede hablarme de Phillip?

Kiba arqueó las cejas.

—¿Cree que está involucrado en esto?

—Antes tengo que hacerle las preguntas. El autor es alguien con un gran resentimiento hacia Sakura por motivos personales.

—Pero ¿Phillip? —Kiba suspiró—. Sakura y él se conocieron en la facultad de medicina. Él entró a formar parte del grupo porque salían juntos. En general no nos caía muy bien, pero no se lo dijimos a Sakura. Yo no llegué a ver la chispa entre ellos, pero Sakura parecía amarlo. Siempre pensé que era por lo poco que se parecía a su padre. Su padre es muy exagerado y vehemente, y Phillip no es ni lo uno ni lo otro.

—¿Es violento?

—¿Phillip? —Kiba parecía verdaderamente asombrado—. Que yo sepa no. Más bien es comedido. Quisquilloso. Dos semanas antes de la boda Sakura descubrió que la había estado engañando. El tío no lo negó. Hizo las maletas y se largó de su casa.

—Eso es lo que me ha contado Sakura—dijo Itachi pensativo, y Kiba aún se asombró más.

—¿Le ha hablado de Phillip? A mí me costó Dios y ayuda arrancarle esas cuatro cosas.

A Itachi se lo había contado tranquilamente mientras él la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Y esa noche él haría lo mismo. Se sinceraría y le contaría las cosas que le dolían.

—¿Sabe quién era la mujer?

—No. Phillip y yo no hablábamos nunca. Él es más bien... conservador. No tengo la dirección de su casa, pero trabaja, en el Kinsale Cancer Institute.

—¿Y cómo se apellida? —La sonrisa de Itachi estaba cargada de ironía—. Solo lo conozco como «don Cabrón».

Kiba rió en silencio.

—Le va mejor ese nombre. Se llama Parks, Phillip Parks.

—Una última pregunta. Ha mencionado el grupo... ¿Quién más forma parte de él?

Kiba abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿No pensará...? Bueno, supongo que es normal. Seguro que incluso me tiene a mí en la lista. Antes éramos más, pero hay algunos amigos que se han trasladado. Ahora somos Sakura, Robin y yo; y Ino, por supuesto. También están Gen Lake y Rhonda Pérez, pero ya no los vemos tan a menudo.

—¿Quién ha dejado el grupo en los últimos... seis meses?

En los ojos de Kiba se percibió un ligero centelleo.

—Sai Swanson.

—¿Porqué?

Kiba vaciló.

—Se marchó a África a trabajar para Médicos Sin Fronteras.

Itachi percibía que detrás de ese motivo había algo más.

—¿Y se marchó de repente?

—Nos dijo que llevaba pensándolo un tiempo, pero a nosotros nos cogió por sorpresa.

Itachi estaba seguro de que Kiba sabía más cosas, pero decidió atacar por otro flanco. Más tarde hablaría con Sakura.

—Gracias, doctor Carter. Le agradezco la información que me ha proporcionado.

—Puede preguntarme lo que quiera, detective. Después de Robin, Sakura es la persona que considero más cercana.

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 22.45 horas._

—Ven aquí, Sakura.

El padre de Sakura ahuecó el cojín del sofá de Itachi y ella se acurrucó a su lado y le puso la cabeza en el hombro.

—¿Te han gustado los ziti? —Tenía pensado preparar un plato más elaborado pero al haber tenido que ir esa tarde a la comisaría se había visto obligada a echar mano de una receta de última hora.

—Están casi tan buenos como los de tu madre —dijo él lo bastante alto como para que la madre de Sakura lo oyera desde la cocina. Luego susurró—: Están igual de buenos. ¿Dónde está tu joven amigo?

—Aún está de servicio. —La llamada había conmocionado a Itachi. Sakura llevaba más de dos horas tratando de no pensar en quién podía ser esa vez—. Suele pasar cuando se sale con un policía.

—Parece... agradable. —Le costó pronunciar la palabra, pero hizo sonreír a Sakura.

—Es agradable. —Lo oyó resollar—. Papá, no te lo tomes a mal pero deberías volver a casa.

Él irguió la espalda.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tienes que estar cerca de tus médicos.

—Ya. —La besó en la coronilla—. ¿Por qué, Sakura a? Soportaré la verdad.

Ella suspiró.

—Porque aquí no estás seguro. Tres amigos míos han muerto y esta tarde han agredido a la hermana de Itachi. Será mejor que te vayas, no quiero que también tú acabes mal.

—Me iré si vienes conmigo.

Sakura lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Eso no es justo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pues demándame. Ese es el trato, Sakura. Me iré a casa si tú también vienes.

—Te irás a casa porque tienes que estar cerca de tu cardiólogo, y yo me quedaré aquí porque es donde vivo. —Y le pareció curioso que el primer sitio que le pasara por la mente fuera aquel salón.

Se había sentido muy a gusto en el piso de Eleanor, pero la casa de Itachi era un verdadero hogar—. Además, está Itachi para cuidarme.

—Y con nosotros te cuidará Neji, así que estamos empatados. ¿Has dicho que habías preparado cannoli?

Ella se rió.

—Eres muy tozudo.

—Ya lo sé. —Se puso en pie—. Me ha gustado volver a ver a Ino, ha sido casi como en los viejos tiempos. —Ino se había presentado en el tanatorio y luego se había apuntado a cenar con ellos. Ver todas aquellas caras sentadas a la mesa era verdaderamente revivir los viejos tiempos.

—Ella no tenía por qué dejar de ir por casa aunque yo lo hiciera —dijo Sakura.

Su padre retiró la tapa de los cannoli.

—Y no lo ha hecho.

—¡Kizashi! —Mebuki se levantó y le arrebató el plato de las manos—. No debes comer de eso —añadió con más suavidad.

—Por uno no pasa nada. —El hombre miró a la madre de Sakura con ojos de cachorro—. Los ha hecho Sakura.

—¿Qué quieres decir, que Ino ha continuado yendo por casa? —preguntó Sakura.

—No —insistió su madre, y apartó el postre.

Su padre suspiró.

—Ino ha seguido viniendo a casa cada año en el día de Acción de Gracias. Pensaba que lo sabías.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Durante estos años yo he pasado el día de Acción de Gracias con los Hatake. Ino me decía que iba a casa de unos amigos de la facultad de derecho.

—Seguro que no quería herirte, Sakura—dijo Neji, inquieto, y retrocedió cuando Dolly se incorporó y empezó a gruñir—. Esa perra es un peligro.

—No, solo nos avisa de que ha llegado Itachi. —Unos segundos más tarde oyó la puerta del garaje. El estómago se le encogió. Le preocupaba a quién habría encontrado muerto esta vez, con una nota prendida en la chaqueta—. Disculpadme. —Se deslizó hasta el garaje, necesitaba pasar un momento a solas con él.

Itachi salió del coche y al verla dejó caer los hombros con desaliento.

—Sakura.

—¿Quién era?

Itachi frunció la boca.

—La madre de Danny Morris.

—Del niño —masculló Sakura—. ¿La han matado?

Incluso desde una distancia de tres metros pudo observar la fría mirada de ira en sus ojos.

—Se ha suicidado. Ha dejado una nota. Decía que se sentía culpable por no haber protegido a su hijo, que yo tenía razón.

Sakura tenía ganas de acercarse a él pero percibía que necesitaba estar solo.

—¿Sobre qué?

Él bajó la cabeza.

—Estaba seguro de que ella sabía dónde se escondía el padre. El lunes por la noche, después de que aquel hijo de puta me zurrara en el bar, fui a su casa. Le dije que estaba encubriendo a un monstruo y le pregunté qué clase de madre haría eso. —Levantó la mirada, en sus ojos se apreciaba angustia—. La presioné demasiado.

—No, Itachi, no lo hiciste. —Incapaz de controlarse por más tiempo, ella le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y le hizo posar la cabeza en el lateral de su cuello—. No le dijiste nada que no supiera ya. Además, si no le importara su hijo, daría igual lo que le hubieras dicho. En la nota te decía dónde puedes encontrar a su marido, ¿no?

Él alzó la cabeza lo justo, de modo que solo unos centímetros separaban sus ojos de los de Sakura.

—Sí, pero no está en ninguno de los sitios que ella decía. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Ha pasado otras veces. Las personas suelen dejar las cosas arregladas antes de dar el último paso. Ella lo ha intentado.

Itachi apretó la mandíbula.

—Tendría que estar viva para declarar en contra de su marido.

—Seguro que tú lo habrías hecho —dijo en tono quedo, y los ojos de Itachi centellearon.

—Yo no habría permitido que un cabronazo matara a mi hijo.

—No todo el mundo hace lo que debería, Itachi. Y no todo el mundo tiene la misma entereza. —Lo besó con ternura—. Lo siento.

Él volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro con gesto cansino.

—¿Conoces a una tal Sylvia Arness?

Ella negó con la csbeza mientras el temor volvía a atenazarle el estómago.

—No.

Él se irguió y la aferró por los brazos.

—¿No? ¿Seguro?

—Seguro. —El corazón le aporreaba el pecho con tal fuerza que incluso sentía dolor—. ¿Por qué?

Él la aferró con más fuerza.

—Es una mujer afroamericana, de veintitrés años.

—No. Dime por qué me lo preguntas, Itachi.

—Porque está muerta. Howard y Brooks, de mi unidad, han respondido justo cuando yo salía de casa de Morris. Me han llamado cuando han visto la nota prendida en el abrigo.

A Sakura se le puso un nudo en la garganta.

—¿«Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres»?

—Sí. ¿Seguro que no la conoces? Sylvia Arness es el nombre que aparece en su carnet de identidad.

Ella sacudió la cabeza despacio.

—Tal vez sea otro asesino que se ha inspirado en los crímenes.

—Es posible. ¿Te vienes a la comisaría para identificarla? Así nos aseguramos.

Ella asintió con gesto rígido.

—Claro. Les diré a mis padres que nos marchamos.

Itachi se apostó frente a la puerta.

—Si tu padre te ve con esa pinta, va a darle un... patatús.

«Ataque». Había estado a punto de decir «ataque», pero reaccionó a tiempo. Ella se irguió cuan alta era, cerró los ojos y se tranquilizó. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, él asintió.

—Mejor así. Se dará cuenta igualmente de que algo no va bien, pero no se asustará tanto.

—Gracias —susurró ella—. No lo había pensado.

—Es normal.

Abrió la puerta y saludó a la familia con una sonrisa cansina.

—Siento haber tardado tanto. Ha surgido otro caso.

Sakura entró en la cocina detrás de él y al mirar a Neji a los ojos vio que este lo había comprendido.

—Papá, se está haciendo tarde —dijo—. Es mejor que volvamos al hotel.

Kizashi se sentó en una silla de la cocina; el gesto de su mandíbula denotaba obstinación.

—No soy ciego, y mucho menos idiota. Dime la verdad, Sakura.

Ella estrechó la mano de Itachi.

—Gracias por intentarlo —masculló, luego miró a su padre—. Papá, Itachi ha tenido que atender otro caso, pero mientras estaba fuera ha surgido algo que podría estar relacionado conmigo, aunque no es seguro. Tengo que echarles una mano. Por favor, márchate con Neji. Tienes que descansar. Te llamaré, te lo prometo.

Kizashi se puso en pie con la barbilla muy alta.

—¿Me promete que no la perderá de vista, Uchiha?

Itachi asintió.

—Se lo prometo.

 _Jueves, 16 de marzo, 23.20 horas._

Hatake y Hoshigaki se reunieron con ellos en la morgue.

—Si es un imitador, las cosas podrían ponerse feas en menos que canta un gallo —observó Hatake.

—Me gustaría saber cómo ha podido llegar a oídos de otro asesino lo de los mensajes —dijo Hoshigaki—. Hasta ahora habíamos mantenido a la prensa al margen. Ahora la cosa es distinta, porque toda la gente que rodeaba a Arness ha visto la nota.

Sakura apoyaba en Uchiha su tenso cuerpo.

—Terminemos con esto cuanto antes.

Johnson aguardaba junto a la mesa de acero sobre la que yacía una persona cubierta con una sábana.

—Le han disparado a las nueve y cuarto. Parece que lo han hecho a bocajarro. La bala era de un calibre grueso, un cuarenta y cinco más o menos. Le ha entrado por la espalda, ha ido directa al corazón y ha salido justo por delante. —Su expresión era amable—. Si ha sentido dolor, no habrá durado más de un minuto.

—Pero podría haber pasado miedo —masculló Sakura con los ojos fijos en la sábana. Itachi supo que en su fuero interno estaba junto a la mujer en el momento en que esta había tenido que afrontar la muerte. Eso era lo que hacía. Penetraba en la mente de los pacientes de su mano y revivía con ellos sus miedos. Lo hacía porque le importaban. Resultaba curioso reparar en ello justo allí, delante de un cadáver.

—Al oír el disparo, unas cuantas personas han acudido enseguida, pero se ha producido una gran confusión y nadie ha visto nada —explicó Itachi—. La policía científica aún está registrando el escenario.

—Espera. —Hoshigaki levantó la mano—. A Rivera la dispararon con un veintidós y Hinata cree que utilizaron un silenciador. ¿Para qué iba el asesino a utilizar un cuarenta y cuatro con tanta gente alrededor?

—Porque quería que encontraran rápido a la víctima —respondió Itachi.

—Pero se ha tomado el tiempo necesario para prender la nota en el abrigo incluso sabiendo que la gente acudiría enseguida. —El bigote de Hatake se frunció en una mueca—. No parece obra de nuestro meticuloso asesino.

Sakura irguió la espalda.

—Por favor, ¿podemos empezar? Yo estoy lista.

Itachi la aferró por la cintura cuando Johnson retiró la sábana y dejó el cadáver de la mujer descubierto hasta los hombros. Durante unos instantes, Sakura se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

—No la he visto... —Se interrumpió—. Esperad. ¿Dónde la han encontrado?

—En el campus de la Universidad de Illinois. Es...

—Estudia allí. —Sakura terminó la frase por él. Apenas tenía voz y su rostro había perdido el color. Johnson acerco rápidamente una silla y entre Itachi y él la ayudaron a sentarse. Sakura se humedeció los labios—. La saludé; eso es todo.

Itachi se acuclilló para verle la cara.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ayer. Me hacían falta unas botas nuevas, porque toda mi ropa y mi calzado lo tenéis vosotros.

Hatake le dio un suave apretoncito en el hombro.

—¿Coincidiste con ella en la zapatería?

Ella asintió; estaba aturdida.

—¿Cómo sabes que estudiaba allí? —le preguntó Hoshigaki.

—Empezó a... a tontear con Neji. Todas las chicas tontean con él. Yo elegí las botas y me dirigí a la caja; la tenía detrás en la cola y la saludé. Cuando salimos, empecé a tomarle el pelo a Neji y él me dijo que no era más que una universitaria. Solo la saludé. —Apenas podía tomar aire de lo rápida y agitada que era su respiración—. Solo eso. —Se cubrió la boca con la mano. Tenía la mirada perdida—. Y ahora está muerta. Dios mío. ¿Cómo puedo prevenir a las personas que ni siquiera conozco?

Itachi sabía cómo.

—Ha llegado el momento de pasar a la acción. Mañana llamaré a Lynne Pope de Chicago On The Town. Le debemos un favor y le concederé una exclusiva.

—Vas a convertirte en una estrella, campeón —bromeó Hoshigaki con la lengua en la mejilla.

Itachi le estrechó la rodilla a Sakura.

—¿Te parece bien? Así lo sabrá todo el mundo.

Ella parecía tan perdida que a Itachi se le partía el corazón.

—Nadie querrá hablar conmigo —musitó—. La gente se esconderá cuando pase por la calle. —Luego miró el rostro de Sylvia Arness y sus labios adquirieron un gesto resuelto—. Pero al menos vivirán. ¿Tienes la tarjeta de Pope?

Itachi la extrajo de su cartera.

—Sakura, ya hablaré yo con ella.

—No. Lo haré yo misma. Tengo unas cuantas cosas de mi cosecha que decirle a ese hijo de puta. Pienso recuperar mi vida. Si cree que va a hacer que me encierre en un armario, me encoja como un bebé y... me ponga a lloriquear, está muy equivocado. Johnson, necesito utilizar tu teléfono.

—No te lo permitiré —le espetó Itachi, y le bloqueó el paso—. Se pondrá tan furioso que irá directo a por ti.

Ella se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla y lo miró con expresión desafiante.

—Yo cuento con muchísima más protección que ella. —Señaló el cadáver de Sylvia—. Os tengo a todos vosotros. Ella no tenía a nadie que la protegiera, y la próxima víctima tampoco. Mierda, Itachi, es mejor que no haya ninguna víctima más. Deja que venga a por mí. Lo estaremos esperando.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 2.35 horas._

Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama de Itachi.

—Lynne ha sido muy amable de encontrarse con nosotros.

El cámara y ella habían filmado toda la secuencia mientras Itachi se mantenía al margen.

Él se volvió a mirarla con ironía.

—Se llevará un buen pellizco cuando todo esto se airee mañana. —Se quitó la corbata y la lanzó sobre el tocador—. Me parece que todos salimos ganando.

Sakura estaba hecha un lío. Reprimió el impulso de levantarse y pasearse de un lado a otro mientras él se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa.

—Dice que saldrá en Good Morning, Chicago y en Chicago On The Town, en la tertulia de mediodía —dijo; sabía que solo conseguía balbucear las palabras pero era incapaz de controlarse.

Itachi se despojó de la camisa y Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. Vestido, tenía una planta explosiva, pero desnudo...

—Sí, eso ha dicho. —La miró detenidamente—. Sakura, ¿estás nerviosa?

Ella cerró los ojos. Ahora, además de nerviosa estaba avergonzada.

—Sí.

Él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

—¿Por qué?

—Acabo de decirle al asesino que es «un débil y un cobarde» y lo he desafiado a que venga por mí.

Él soltó una breve risita.

—¿Ahora se te ocurre pensar en eso? —La besó en la coronilla—. Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer, Sakura. A mí tampoco me gusta, pero de algún modo hay que solucionar las cosas.

El torbellino que Sakura tenía dentro empezó a transformarse en una sensación más fuerte y profunda.

—No quiero asistir a más funerales, Itachi.

—Ya lo sé. Pronto daremos con él y todo esto habrá terminado.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Y luego qué?

Él no trató de hacerse el desentendido.

—No lo sé. ¿Tú qué quieres, Sakura?

Ella meditó la respuesta tanto como la pregunta. Lo que dijera podía ser determinante para el futuro de la relación... Porque lo que tenían era una relación. Había nacido del miedo, pero no debía continuar así. Tal vez por eso estuviera tan nerviosa.

—Quiero un hogar y una persona que me ame.

—Quieres un marido.

En sus palabras había un aire melancólico que hizo que a Sakura se le pusiera un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí. —Exhaló un suspiro—. Y si eso te asusta, es mejor saberlo ahora.

—No me asusta, Sakura; por lo menos, no de la manera que crees.

—Entonces, ¿qué te asusta? Cuéntamelo, Itachi.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Lo intento, pero me parece que no lo estoy haciendo muy bien.

Ella le rozó los labios con los suyos.

—¿Te ayudaría tumbarte en el diván? —Ella extendió la mano sobre su pecho velloso y lo empujó suavemente de modo que quedó tumbado en la cama de cintura para arriba mientras sus pies descalzos seguían firmemente apoyados en el suelo. Ella se acostó de lado junto a él, sosteniéndose sobre el codo—. Relájate.

Él la miró de reojo, con recelo.

—De acuerdo.

—No estás relajado. —Poco a poco, ella le acarició el pecho con las palmas de las manos, deleitándose con las cosquillas que le hacía su grueso vello.

—Así no me relajo, Sakura—dijo en tono seco.

Ella dejó de acariciarlo.

—Perdona. ¿Quién era Konan, Itachi? ¿Y qué hizo para herirte tanto?

Él cerró los ojos.

—Durante un tiempo, fue mi mejor amiga. O eso creía yo.

—Las heridas que te hace un amigo cuestan el doble de curar.

—De niño, mi mejor amigo era Jason Rich. —Hizo una pausa y con el pulgar empezó a acariciarle el dorso de la mano—. Jason y yo éramos uña y carne; y dábamos mucha guerra. —Sus labios dibujaron una mueca—. ¿Sabes que los soldaditos se derriten si los pones en una cazuela con el fuego muy alto?

—No, pero yo de pequeña jugaba con Joe, el soldado de Neji. Joe se moría por mi Barbie. Yo me habría puesto frenética si me hubieras estropeado la cazuela.

—Eso es lo que le pasó a mi madre. —Se quedó callado y pensativo—. Cuando teníamos diez años, Konan vino a vivir al piso de al lado. Su madre era divorciada y en mi barrio eso estaba muy mal visto.

—En el mío también. ¿Así que Konan se unió a las fuerzas militares en la operación cazuela?

—No. A Konan le gustaba Jason y yo sobraba.

—Yo tengo una sensación parecida cuando estoy con Kiba y Robin —dijo ella en voz baja.

Itachi abrió uno de sus ojos azules.

—Me podrías haber dicho lo de Robin.

—No me lo preguntaste. —Se puso seria—. Además, nunca le he dado importancia. Son mis amigos. ¿Jason y Konan siguieron siendo amigos tuyos?

—Sí, pero al llegar a la adolescencia todo cambió. Se habían vuelto inseparables, y Konan se quedó embarazada a los diecisiete años. Jason y ella se casaron a escondidas.

—Madre mía —exclamó Sakura.

—Para entonces la madre de Konan había vuelto a casarse y se encontraba en una situación más o menos cómoda. Se trasladó y les dejó la casa a Konan y Jason. —Suspiró—. Pero Konan perdió el bebé. No quería divorciarse y pasar por lo mismo que su madre, y además amaba a Jason, así que decidieron seguir juntos. Yo me hice policía, como mi padre y mi hermano. Y Jason también. A mí me tocó patrullar y Jason entró en Narcóticos. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Lo pillaron apropiándose de material incautado para consumo personal. Lo despidieron. Konan se quedó destrozada y Jason...

—Frunció los labios—. Se suicidó.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró.

—Oh, no.

—Pero mi amigo Jason era muy considerado. No quería que Konan lo encontrara muerto, así que en vez de hacerlo en su casa lo hizo en la mía. —Se esforzó por tragar saliva—. Se hinchó de pastillas y las acompañó con unas copas de Naruto Daniel's. Luego se acostó. Cuando doce horas después yo terminé el turno y llegué a casa, estaba muerto.

—Qué cruel. —Su voz sonó más tajante de lo que pretendía.

Él abrió los ojos.

—Pensaba que los suicidas te inspiraban compasión.

—El trastorno emocional o mental que impulsa a la gente a suicidarse me inspira lástima. Los seres queridos a quienes dejan me inspiran compasión. Aquellos que buscan ayuda me inspiran respeto. Jason tenía una vida por delante y la desperdició, y encima te implicó a ti. Me parece despreciable.

Él parpadeó.

—Es lo que siempre he pensado, pero me preguntaba si estaba bien.

—Yo me sentiría igual si alguien que me importa se quitara la vida. A menos que estuviera demasiado enfermo para evitarlo. ¿Estaba Jason enfermo?

—No lo sé, y creo que ya nunca lo sabré. Konan se quedó destrozada. No tenía ingresos, ni siquiera un seguro de vida. No tenía pensión, ni estudios, ni nadie en quien buscar apoyo.

—Excepto tú.

—Excepto yo. Intimamos. De niño siempre había sentido algo por ella, pero ella era la chica de Jason. Al cambiar las cosas y tenerla para mí me sentía feliz.

—Y culpable, porque eras feliz a costa de la desgracia de tu amigo.

—Un poco, sí. De todas formas le pedí a Konan que se casara conmigo y ella aceptó. Había ahorrado un poco y le compré un anillo que no estaba nada mal.

—¿Le gustó?

—Me dijo que sí, aunque no se lo enseñó a ninguno de nuestros amigos. Una vez me insinuó que le comprara un anillo con un brillante más grande y yo me negué. No podía permitírmelo. Pero el marido de su madre se hizo rico cuando su negocio recibió una OPA y su madre le compró a Konan un brillante más grande.

—Vaya.

—Fue nuestra primera disputa importante; pero no la última. Su padrastro estaba forrado y era muy generoso. Le compraba a Konan muchos vestidos, y abrigos de pieles. Luego a ella le dio por decir que quería una casa en North Shore. —Apretó la mandíbula—. Su papá iba a ayudarnos.

Menudo golpe para su orgullo.

—Y tú le dijiste que no.

—Pues claro que le dije que no. Aquel gilipollas no hacía más que mirarme por encima del hombro a la mínima oportunidad.

Eso explicaba bastantes cosas.

—¿Y cuál fue la gota que colmó el vaso?

—Su papá me ofreció trabajo. —Su tono desdeñoso se acentuó—. Yo no lo acepté y Konan se puso a hacer pucheros. Me dijo que ganaría tres veces más que con un simple salario de policía. Un simple salario de policía. —Escupió las palabras—. Lo dijo tal cual, como si fuera una cosa de la que tuviera que avergonzarme.

Sakura siempre trataba de no juzgar a los familiares de los pacientes a quienes no conocía. No obstante, Itachi no era ningún paciente, era su amor y se sentía herido.

—Si quería cambiarte es que no te amaba; y si creía que podía hacerlo es que no te conocía.

Su pecho se hinchió al respirar hondo y despacio.

—Gracias.

Ella desplazó los dedos hasta entrelazarlos con los de él.

—¿Y?

—Y ya está.

No; no estaba. Pero era evidente que no pensaba contarle nada más.

—Muy bien.

El abrió un ojo.

—¿Muy bien? ¿Eso es todo?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me ponga a hacer pucheros? No va conmigo. —Arrimó la cabeza a su hombro—. Aunque sí que hay una cosa de la que me gustaría que habláramos abiertamente.

Él se puso tenso.

—¿Cuál?

—Harold Green.

Él se incorporó de golpe, de modo que desde su postura Sakura solo podía verle la ancha espalda.

—No.

Ella se estremeció.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... —Se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana—. Porque no quiero hablar de él. Fue un accidente, nada más. Punto final.

—Lo mismo le dijiste a tu padre la otra noche.

—Sakura, déjalo estar, por favor.

—No puedo. Pero ya que no quieres hablar, ¿me escucharás al menos?

—¿No puedes callarte? —le espetó él.

Ella trató de no ofenderse.

—Sí. Dímelo y me iré a dormir.

—Ya te lo he dicho y sigues hablando de ello. —Su tono era frío como el hielo.

—Pues ya basta. —Trató de mantener la voz serena—. Es muy tarde, Itachi. Vámonos a dormir. —Se dirigió al baño, se volvió a mirarlo con impotencia y cerró la puerta.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	21. CAPITULO 20

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 20**

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 2.55 horas._

Sakura salió del baño cubierta con una camisa de Itachi. Le sorprendió ver que él no se había movido del sitio.

—¿Hay alguien ahí fuera? —preguntó, y él negó con la cabeza.

—No. Si hubiera alguien lo sabríamos por Dolly.

—Acuéstate conmigo en la cama, Itachi. Te prometo que te dejaré dormir. —Sakura se deslizó entre las sábanas y apagó la luz. En la penumbra de la habitación observó a Itachi de perfil; con el semblante austero y los brazos en jarras, miraba por la ventana algo que solo él podía ver.

—La encontré yo —dijo de pronto en tono brusco—. A la tercera niña.

Sakura se incorporó. Se refería a la tercera de las niñas a las que Harold Green había asesinado.

—Ya lo sé. Hoshigaki me lo contó la primera noche. Lo siento.

—La destripó. ¿Eso también lo sabías?

Sakura tragó saliva.

—Sí. —Había sido horroroso. Las fotografías de las tres niñas brutalmente asesinadas de forma tan absurda parecían un atentado contra el decoro de quien las mirara. Pero había sido necesario mirarlas para poder examinar al hombre que les había infligido un trato tan atroz.

—Creíamos que estaba viva —dijo él—. Green dijo que estaba viva.

—Y en su mente lo estaba.

—Menuda sandez —soltó él—. Harold Green era un puto asesino.

Era mejor afrontar la situación cuanto antes.

—Y yo lo dejé en libertad, ¿no?

Él no dijo nada, lo cual lo decía todo, por supuesto. Ella trató de no ofenderse, pero le resultaba difícil. Por eso optó por regresar a donde mejor se movía y hablarle como si fuera uno de sus pacientes, aunque sin olvidar que estaba en su cama y que solo llevaba puesta una de sus camisas abotonadas hasta el cuello.

—Itachi, ¿qué hiciste cuando encontraste a la niña?

Él tragó saliva.

—Me dejé caer de rodillas y me eché a llorar como un bebé.

—Estoy segura de que no fuiste el único —susurró ella.

—La niña tenía solo seis años —dijo con voz entrecortada—. Qué mierda. No quería volver a acordarme de ella, pero la otra noche, al ver a aquella mujer abierta en canal...

Cynthia Adams. Un suicidio; y había tenido que acudir un hombre al que el suicidio de un ser querido le había dejado una profunda huella. Y encima él se sentía lo bastante comprometido como para tratar de encontrar al asesino.

—Y yo lo dejé en libertad —repitió ella, y dio un suspiro trémulo.

—Fue un error —la disculpó él, con excesivo desespero—. Has actuado correctamente en muchos otros casos. Es normal que cometas algún error.

Ella comprendía por lo que había tenido que pasar, pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerle ver que estaba equivocado.

—¿Has visto la película El sexto sentido? —preguntó de repente, y él, con los ojos llorosos, se volvió a mirarla de golpe. Estaba consternado.

—¿Ahora te pones a hablar de cine?

Ella asintió. Mantenía la calma a pesar de los nervios que le atenazaban el estómago.

—Sí. ¿La has visto o no? El protagonista es un niño que ve fantasmas por todas partes.

—Sí que la he visto —dijo entre dientes—. Cuatro estrellas.

—La parte que da más miedo es cuando ve los fantasmas de día, porque se supone que entonces no puede pasarle nada.

—¿Nos lleva esto a alguna parte, doctora? —le preguntó con acritud.

—Sí. Harold Green no veía fantasmas, Itachi: veía demonios, y no solo en sueños. Estaban por todas partes, lo acechaban todo el día, todos los días y todas las noches, allá adónde fuera. Estaban esperándolo para abalanzarse sobre él y devorarlo. De sus colmillos chorreaba sangre. Y resultó que esos demonios eran unas niñas preciosas, pero él no se daba cuenta.

—Eso es lo que él dijo —le espetó él—. Cualquier cosa con tal de no ir a la cárcel.

—Hay muchos tipos de cárceles, Itachi. ¿Has estado alguna vez en un hospital psiquiátrico?

—No.

—Pues cuando todo esto termine, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a uno. Green se pasa el día entero sedado para no agredir al personal. Está metido en una nebulosa en la que solo una medicación muy fuerte mantiene a raya a los demonios, y aun así los ve. Grita y se retuerce, y tienen que atarlo a la cama por su propia seguridad. Él llora y vocifera porque está aterrado. Toda su existencia se reduce a lo que ve, y no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo. Está muy solo.

—¿Sus parientes ricos no van a visitarlo? —preguntó Itachi con acrimonia.

«¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido?»

—Dicen que el dinero da poder, pero en el caso de Harold Green sirve de bien poco. Su madre va a verlo de vez en cuando, pero cada vez las visitas son menos frecuentes. Tiene la esperanza de que mejore, de que vuelva a ser el hombre a quien ella conocía, el hijo al que amaba y al que a pesar de todo sigue amando. Sin embargo, los días pasan y él sigue encerrado en su prisión mental, asustado y solo. —Inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire despacio—. A veces... —Sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de amargas lágrimas.

Él se quedó unos instantes inmóvil. Luego, poco a poco, se volvió hasta que puso los ojos en ella en lugar de mirar por la ventana.

—¿A veces qué, Sakura? —le preguntó en tono quedo.

Ella se avergonzaba de lo que estaba a punto de decir pero necesitaba que él lo comprendiera.

—A veces cuando veo que pasa miedo y sufre tanto pienso que sería mejor que muriera. Y a veces... —Apartó la vista—. A veces se me pasa por la cabeza hacerlo yo, y no estoy segura de si es por piedad o por venganza.»El día del juicio tenía su destino en mis manos, Itachi, y lo eximí porque no estaba en condiciones de someterse a un juicio y la ley dice que, por tanto, no puede condenársele por sus crímenes. Pero vi lo que hizo y, joder... —Su voz se quebró pero enseguida recobró la firmeza—. Vi la mirada de las madres de las niñas. Y de la esposa del policía a quien estranguló. Odiaba a Harold Green, pero hice lo que tenía que hacer. —Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas—. Y si la situación se repitiera, volvería a hacer lo mismo.

Itachi permaneció inmóvil. Las lágrimas de Sakura le partían el corazón. Era una mujer que había actuado correctamente a pesar de que era la opción más difícil. Al principio le había parecido fría, pero ahora sabía que se preocupaba de las cosas en exceso y que solo su voluntad férrea evitaba que los demás lo notaran y, por tanto, le permitía hacer su trabajo. Él comprendía muy bien lo que significaba tener que cumplir con el deber aunque doliera en el alma. Ambos tenían mucho más en común de lo que en principio creía. Y en ese momento algo brotó de lo más profundo de su herido corazón. De momento, lo consideraría simplemente respeto.

—Lo siento, no supe entenderte. —Se sentó junto a ella—. No llores más, por favor.

Ella apretó los dientes y sollozó.

—No puedo apartar de mi mente el rostro de esa chica... Sylvia Arness. Tendría que estar yendo a fiestas, asistiendo a clase. En cambio, está muerta.

Él le enjugó las húmedas mejillas con el pulgar.

—Porque un cabrón que está mal de la cabeza sabe que es la manera más rápida de hacerse contigo. Pero no le dejaremos ganar, Sakura. —El sollozo se hizo más intenso y él la estrechó entre sus brazos, le acarició la espalda y, al intensificarse su llanto, la besó hasta que reparó en que la única forma de silenciarla era con la boca.

Le apartó la cabeza de su pecho y le cubrió la boca con la suya, con fuerza e insistencia. Durante unos segundos ella se resistió, luego se puso de rodillas y le devolvió el beso con intensidad y vehemencia mientras le acariciaba el pecho entrelazando los dedos con su vello. Jugueteó con sus pezones y le arrancó un gemido gutural.

Él se levantó de golpe y con un movimiento rápido la hizo ponerse en pie; quiso desabrocharle los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta pero al no conseguir pasarlos por los ojales empezó a renegar, y al fin tiró de la prenda hasta que los botones saltaron y sus pechos llenaron las palmas de sus manos. Ella bajó las manos hasta su cintura y de pronto él notó que tenía los pantalones arrugados a la altura de los tobillos y se desprendió de ellos con sendas patadas. A continuación ella le quitó los calzoncillos y lo dejó desnudo salvo por la camisa que aún le cubría los hombros. Él se dispuso a quitársela, pero se detuvo, atónito, cuando ella encendió la luz.

Él le había alborotado el pelo al aferrarla, sus labios se habían hinchado al contacto con los de él y sus mejillas aparecían perladas por las lágrimas. Pero tenía la mirada ardiente y Itachi se estremeció.

—Anoche no te vi —dijo ella—. Hoy quiero verte.

Lo empujó hasta tenderlo en la cama y se colocó a horcajadas sobre su cintura, y cuando él trató de asirla se inclinó y le colocó las manos en la almohada, junto a la cabeza.

—No —le susurró—. Esta noche es mía. Déjame a mí.

Él, con el aire paralizado en los pulmones, asintió al comprender que necesitaba controlar la situación. Le habían destrozado la vida poco a poco hasta dejarla reducida a escombros. El momento era de ella.

Ella se deslizó sobre el pecho de él y lo fue besando de arriba abajo hasta que su espalda se arqueó en un acto reflejo. Entonces se detuvo; tan solo un suspiro separaba sus labios del palpitante pene y él gimió su nombre:

—Sakura.

—Chis. Déjame. —Con las puntas de los dedos recorrió su longitud haciendo que se estremeciera—. Déjame. —Luego siguió el mismo recorrido con la lengua y él volvió a gemir.

—Por favor. —Itachi arqueó la espalda sin poder contenerse; suplicante—. Por favor.

Pero no pasó nada. Él se incorporó apoyándose en los codos y la miró. Lo estaba examinando con suma atención y una curiosa expresión analítica. Ella solo volvió la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos; el gesto de su boca era serio.

—Nunca había hecho esto.

Él se quedó helado.

«No pares. Por favor, no cambies de idea», pensó con desesperación.

Ella se humedeció los labios.

—Dime si algo no te gusta.

«Gracias a Dios.» Y fue lo último que pensó porque a continuación ella lo rodeó con sus labios ardientes, húmedos y sumamente agradables. Él cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Se dejó llevar lejos de la cruda realidad hasta centrarse en lo único que importaba: aquella mujer y el inenarrable placer que lo hacía jadear, arquear más la espalda, con más fuerza. Le aferró la cabeza y empezó a movérsela para demostrarle cómo le gustaba que lo hiciera, y la soltó con un gemido al notar que ella seguía sin perder el ritmo.

Uno de los gemidos desató la pasión de ella. Le había proporcionado placer a él y había excitado el propio. Un estremecimiento y un cosquilleo le recorrían la piel, y el ardiente latido que notaba entre las piernas era imparable. Sentía deseo; no, lo que sentía era necesidad, una necesidad que nunca antes había experimentado. Nunca se había sentido así, nunca había recorrido ese frenético camino hacia la culminación ni había notado ese anhelo de sentirse plena. El sexo era simplemente algo que había practicado. Algo agradable pero no necesario.

En cambio, estar con ese hombre era una necesidad, y hacerlo gemir era más imperioso que dar la siguiente bocanada de aire. Por eso cambió de posición, ejerció más presión con los labios y lo rodeó suavemente con la palma de la mano.

Con un grito entrecortado el espléndido cuerpo de Itachi se arqueó y se quedó inmóvil, soportando su peso tan solo con los talones y la coronilla. Ella, complacida, sintiéndose poderosa y completamente mujer, lo soltó y lo tumbó sobre el colchón. Luego se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y cubrió su cuerpo de besos en sentido ascendente. Él le rodeó las nalgas con las manos y empezó a acariciarla con fuerza.

Al abrir los ojos la respiración de Sakura se interrumpió.

—Deja que te tenga ahora —dijo él.

Y sin esperar respuesta se situó rodando encima de ella, y con un fuerte impulso la penetró, llenándola por completo. El grito de ella se mezcló con su gemido y él mantuvo la mirada fija en sus ojos igual que mantenía inmóvil su rígido cuerpo.

—No quería desearte —dijo susurrando mientras sus impulsos sincopaban sus palabras—. No quería que me importaras. Pero me importas, entiéndelo.

—Lo entiendo. —Ella arqueó la espalda y empezó a emitir sonidos de placer mientras él la besaba en la garganta. Entonces le rodeó con la boca la cicatriz y succionó con fuerza, y ella comprendió que quería dejar su propia marca sobre aquella que tanto le desagradaba. El acelerado corazón de Sakura se encogió dolorosamente.

—Itachi.

El placer se había vuelto muy intenso, demasiado intenso. La sensación empezó a invadirla, sus músculos se contrajeron en torno a él, y él empezó a empujar con más fuerza, con más rapidez, mientras la tensión interna crecía más y más, y sus manos aferraban las de él con más y más fuerza. Y entonces sintió miedo. Miedo de no llegar y terror de lo que ocurriría si llegaba.

—Deja que ocurra —le susurró él al oído como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos—. Déjate llevar.

Deja que te vea y que te sienta. Por favor, Sakura.

—Itachi. —Lo que sonó fue un gemido, una súplica; y al fin, al fin, la exultación cuando la tensión se liberó de súbito y el fuego recorrió su cuerpo. Ella se convulsionó y gimió, apenas consciente de que él también había alcanzado su liberación con el cuerpo rígido y la cabeza echada hacia atrás en un éxtasis espasmódico totalmente silencioso.

Se dejó caer sobre ella; sus manos seguían unidas. Sus cuerpos seguían unidos. A ella le dolía el pecho, y la garganta. Había experimentado algo increíble que no había sentido en toda su vida.

—Ah.

Notó un movimiento en el pecho de él. Debía de haberse reído.

Permanecieron así lo que les pareció una eternidad hasta que él le soltó las manos, se apoyó sobre los codos y la miró con expresión seria.

—No tenía intención de que esto pasara así esta noche.

Ella se quedó perpleja.

—¿Qué?

—Que no tenía intención de que fuera tan intenso, tan rápido. Tenía previsto seducirte poco a poco, pero después de lo que has hecho... No había alternativa.

Ella sonrió y le besó la barba incipiente del mentón.

—Supongo que he vuelto a ser de poca ayuda.

Él no sonrió.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—¿Quieres decir...? Ya sabes. —No pudo terminar la frase, le ardían las mejillas y su mirada se desvió—. Debes de pensar que soy tonta por no atreverme a decirlo.

—Pienso que es la sensación más increíble que he tenido nunca —respondió él en tono quedo.

Ella trató de disimular la satisfacción.

—¿De verdad?

La boca de él dibujó una sonrisa indulgente.

—De verdad. ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Sakura? ¿Por qué a mí?

—Hasta ahora nunca me había apetecido —respondió con sinceridad—. Pero ayer, contigo... —Suspiró—. No voy a andarme con modestias. Sé que soy atractiva y sé que los hombres se fijan en mí. Pero Phillip aniquiló la confianza que tenía en mí misma. En cambio tú me has hecho sentir bella, deseable. Y quería que tú te sintieras igual. —Se encogió de hombros con timidez—. Tú no puedes entenderlo.

Él la miró con ojos penetrantes en medio de la tenue iluminación que proporcionaba la lámpara de su mesilla de noche.

—Tú no sabes lo que yo puedo o no puedo entender, Sakura.

Y, dicho eso, extendió el brazo, apagó la luz y cubrió sus cuerpos con la ropa de cama. En la oscuridad se colocó de modo que ella apoyara la mejilla contra su pecho y la rodeó con los brazos. Sakura oyó el latido regular de su corazón.

La respiración de ella se tornó lenta y superficial, y ya casi estaba dormida cuando él volvió a hablarle.

—Ese día... después de encontrar a la tercera niña... llegué a casa y Konan se me echó encima. Yo estaba destrozado y ella trató de utilizar ese argumento para convencerme de que me dejara ir.

Ella acarició con las puntas de los dedos el grueso vello de su pecho, aliviada de no tener delante a aquella mujer porque le habría dado un bofetón.

—Qué egoísta.

Él soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Al final no sabía qué era lo que había visto en ella. Lo único que sabía era que me sentía tan vacío... Estaba tan enfadado... Tenía ganas de pegarle. Levanté la mano y... me detuve a medio camino. Entonces le di un ultimátum. Le dije que si volvía a pedirme que trabajara para su padre la dejaría. Y lo decía en serio.

Sakura se quedó un rato en silencio. Al fin formuló la pregunta.

—¿Lo hiciste? ¿La dejaste?

—Esa vez no. Estuvo más tranquila un tiempo y yo pensaba sinceramente que podíamos arreglar las cosas. No la dejé hasta el día en que tú declaraste ante el tribunal. El día del juicio de Green. Estaba tan enfadado contigo... Me había tomado el día libre para asistir al juicio. Cuando todos los policías se levantaron y salieron de la sala en señal de protesta yo me marché a casa. Necesitaba que alguien me confortara y creía que esa persona sería Konan.

Sakura creyó adivinar lo que había sucedido.

—¿Y?

—Y cuando llegué a casa la encontré con otro hombre. En nuestra cama.

Ella exhaló un suspiro y dijo lo único que le vino a la cabeza, lo mismo que él le había dicho la noche anterior.

—Qué poca delicadeza.

Él soltó una risita triste.

—Touché. Ella me vio allí plantado. Él estaba... ocupado. Aún hoy sigo creyendo que no se percató de mi presencia. Pero ella sí. Se me quedó mirando por encima del hombro de él con cara de sorpresa. Y ahí terminó todo. Me marché y nunca más volví. Karin fue a buscar mis cosas cuando sabía que ella no estaba en casa. Yo la había traído a ver esta casa porque quería comprarla, pero ella le hizo ascos. Así que dos semanas después de dejarla compré esta casa y me busqué la vida. Y ella se buscó la suya. Se casan dentro de unas semanas. Él trabaja para su papá y ella ya tiene su casita en North Shore. —Exhaló un suspiro—. Ahora ya lo sabes todo.

—Gracias por la confianza.

En el rostro de él se dibujó una sonrisa radiante.

—Gracias por... ya sabes. No ha estado nada mal para ser novata.

Ella lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—Me has dicho que era lo mejor que habías sentido en tu vida.

—Y no mentía. Solo que siendo tu primera vez, en las siguientes no vas a quedarte atrás.

Ella se aguantó la risa.

—No; tendré que ponerme delante. Vamos a dormir, Itachi. Enseguida se hará de día.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 7.30 horas._

—Qué cerda. —Mei se quedó plantada frente al televisor, boquiabierta y con los brazos en jarras. Sakura Haruno ocupaba toda la pantalla. La expresión de su rostro iba del nerviosismo a la tristeza y de esta a la aparente sinceridad. Entonces la cámara recorrió el plato—. Está hablando con Lynne Pope.

Keith levantó la cabeza del periódico con una mueca.

—Jo, déjalo ya. No va a concederte el artículo que quieres. Olvídate y dedícate a otra cosa.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo:

—Gracias, don Apoyo.

—Haz el favor de madurar, Jo. —Dobló el periódico—. Ayer por la tarde recibí una llamada de un banco de Atlanta. Quieren que empiece a trabajar para ellos a principios del mes que viene. Es una gran oportunidad, Jo. Quiero volver a casa. He pensado que si tienes un motivo tal vez cambies de opinión.

—Eres tú quien tiene un motivo para marcharse —le espetó furiosa—. Es tu carrera; tu vida.

—Creía que mi vida también era la tuya —dijo él en voz baja—. Aún no les he dado una respuesta. Podemos hablarlo esta noche; ahora voy a cambiarme para ir a trabajar.

Ella lo vio marcharse; estaba enfadada. No quería hablar del tema. Pensaba quedarse allí y conseguir firmar aquel jodido artículo aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera en su vida. Volvió la cabeza hacia la cocina cuando una imagen del televisor captó su atención.

—A Sylvia Arness le dispararon a bocajarro con un arma de gran calibre. La policía está investigando el caso. Hay testigos que afirman que oyeron el disparo y luego encontraron el cuerpo. En el abrigo de la víctima había prendida una nota con el mensaje «Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres», pero la policía se niega a hacer declaraciones sobre su significado. Les mantendremos informados...

Con movimientos lentos, Mei se sentó frente al ordenador y fue accionando el ratón hasta tener en pantalla las fotografías que el miércoles por la tarde le había hecho a Haruno. Estaba la vinatería, la tienda de jerséis, la floristería, la zapatería... «Aquí está.» La chica muerta en un primer plano con Haruno. Apenas habían intercambiado unas palabras, y ahora la chica estaba muerta. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. «Santo Dios.» Con un nudo en el estómago, fue retrocediendo hasta la imagen de la vinatería, y otro pensamiento se asoció al anterior. Comparó la fotografía granulada de la cuarta página del Bulletin de ese día con la que ella misma había tomado. «Marge Hooper, cincuenta y tres años, víctima de un robo en la vinatería que regentaba», rezaba el titular. Era la misma mujer.

Echó un vistazo rápido al resto de las fotos conteniendo la respiración. El portero también aparecía en ellas. «Tres muertos.» Y todos estaban en las fotografías que ella había tomado. Volvió a pensar en el papel fotográfico que echaba de menos. Alguien había entrado en sus archivos. Se le heló la sangre.

«Llama a la policía, Jo. Llámala ahora mismo.» Al ir a levantar el teléfono se dio cuenta de que le temblaba la mano, y de pronto este sonó y ella retrocedió de un salto como si le hubieran disparado.

—¿Diga?

—¿Señorita Terumi? Soy la doctora Kelsey Chin, del Women's Clinic de Lexington, Kentucky. Creo que me llamó ayer.

Con las manos aún temblorosas, Mei pasó las hojas de su cuaderno hasta que encontró el nombre que había surgido como parte de la investigación que ahora llamaba «operación matamoscas».

—Doctora Chin, gracias por devolverme la llamada. Estoy investigando sobre un caso y creo que usted puede ayudarme.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 7.30 horas._

Hacía, veinte minutos que Itachi había dejado a Sakura en la puerta de la habitación del hotel donde se alojaban sus padres, justo a tiempo para que viera la entrevista con Lynne Pope. Su padre permaneció sentado en completo silencio cuando terminó el reportaje. La madre de Sakura, sentada junto a él, le asía la mano y Neji paseaba de un lado a otro. Sakura suspiró.

—No mienten cuando dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras —dijo Sakura en tono liviano, y quiso que se la tragara la tierra cuando vio que tres pares de ojos se clavaban en ella.

—¿Estás segura de que provocarlo así ha sido una buena idea, Sakura? —le preguntó su madre.

—Pues claro que no —le espetó Neji—. ¿Dónde coño estaba Uchiha durante la entrevista?

—Paseándose, igual que tú. Anoche encontraron otro cadáver. Neji, ¿te acuerdas de la joven que se puso a tontear contigo en la zapatería?

El rostro de Neji perdió el color.

—¿Está muerta? ¿Ese era el problema de anoche? Pero si ni siquiera la conocías. ¿Ahora al asesino le ha dado por matar a extraños?

Sakura asintió.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que todo el mundo estuviera avisado y me pareció que Lynne Pope haría un buen trabajo.

Su padre se puso en pie, tenía la piel cenicienta.

—¿A quién has cabreado tanto para que haga una cosa así? Santo Dios, han matado a una completa extraña.

A Sakura no le gustó nada la manera de formular la frase pero se mordió la lengua.

—No lo sé, papá. La policía ha investigado minuciosamente a todos los pacientes a quienes he examinado antes de que fueran a juicio.

—¿Les has dado la lista de pacientes de la consulta?

—Sí, tienen la lista. Pero, para serte sincera, dudo que ninguno de mis pacientes sea capaz de concebir un plan tan enrevesado, y aunque lo concibieran, dudo que ninguno fuera lo bastante organizado para ponerlo en práctica. Me parece que nunca me he topado con una personalidad de este tipo. Acuéstate papá, tienes muy mal aspecto.

El hombre se sentó en la cama.

—No me encuentro muy bien —admitió—. Mebuki, ¿me alcanzas las pastillas?

Sakura lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama y luego le subió las piernas.

—Descansa, papá. Tendré cuidado, te lo prometo. —Neji y ella entraron en la habitación contigua y Sakura encorvó los hombros con desánimo—. Necesita volver a casa.

—No se irá hasta que tú también vayas —masculló Neji—. Sakura, por favor, vuelve a casa. Por lo menos hasta que todo esto termine. En mi territorio podré protegerte.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Aún no lo entiendes, Neji. Todo esto va contra mí. Si yo me voy a Filadelfia, él me seguirá y lo único que habremos conseguido será trasladar el problema a otra ciudad. Itachi y Hoshigaki tienen unas cuantas pistas y confío en ellos. —Le frotó el brazo—. ¿Tú no?

Él se dejó caer en una silla.

—Me siento impotente. Pronto tendré que regresar al trabajo. De momento no he tenido problemas con lo del permiso, pero ya hace tres días que falto.

Sakura posó la mejilla en su cabeza.

—Todo esto tiene que terminar pronto, Neji, antes de que muera alguien más.

El móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo sonó y Sakura sintió un escalofrío de terror.

—No quiero contestar.

—Podría ser Uchiha. Contesta.

Sakura se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo. Era Ino.

—Hola.

—¿Sakura? Soy Ino. ¿Dónde estás?

De sentir escalofríos pasó a quedarse helada al oír el tono de Ino.

—Con Neji, en el hotel. ¿Por qué?

—Es el Eye. Te acusan de grabar los vídeos por voluntad propia, Sakura. —Ino vaciló—. Sales en

portada.

«Temari». Qué zorra.

—Temari vendió la noticia —masculló—. Juro por Dios que la... —Exhaló un suspiro—. ¿Es muy escandaloso?

—Sí, mucho. En... En la página dos sale otra imagen. Es la que te enviaron con la nota anónima, Sakura. Lo siento.

La bilis se le había subido a la garganta y Sakura le tendió a tientas el teléfono a Neji y se dejó caer en la cama, cabizbaja y con la mirada perdida. Oyó que Neji pedía explicaciones y que renegaba. Luego se arrodilló ante ella y le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —le preguntó con voz queda y abatida.

Sakura guardó silencio un rato mientras meditaba la respuesta.

—Te pediría que mataras a esa cerda, pero cometerías un delito.

Entonces tomó una decisión y se levantó con aire resuelto.

—Llévame al juzgado. Hay un abogado con quien quiero hablar.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 7.30 horas._

«Así que ha pasado a la acción. No creía que tuviera agallas.» En la cafetería todo el mundo tenía la vista clavada en el programa y la simpatía por Haruno iba en aumento. Sin embargo, todo el mundo decía que, si se la encontraba, cruzaría a la otra acera. Ahora le resultaría más difícil deshacerse incluso de extraños. Tal vez se hubiera acabado el jugar al gato y el ratón. Habían atado el último cabo suelto con eficacia.

Ya era hora de asestar el golpe de gracia. Y luego... el máximo placer.

El camarero se acercó con la cafetera llena.

—¿Más café?

—Sí, por favor. Y tráigame la cuenta.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 8.15 horas._

Por el aspecto de Blaine Connell se diría que llevaba días sin dormir. El representante sindical que lo acompañaba estaba sentado a su lado en la sala de reuniones de Hatake con aire arrogante y polémico. Hatake y Minato se encontraban de pie en un extremo mientras que Itachi y Hoshigaki ocupaban las otras sillas. El agente de Asuntos Internos, con su traje negro, se apostaba en una esquina, receloso y vigilante.

Hoshigaki deslizó sobre la mesa la fotografía de Connell aceptando dinero de Lawe. Connell se puso tenso.

—Ya nos han preguntado sobre esto —soltó el representante sindical—. El agente Connell dice que no conoce a ese hombre. Esa fotografía es una evidente falsificación.

—Sabemos que se llama Destin Lawe —dijo Hoshigaki en tono sereno—. Es investigador privado y está muerto.

Itachi observó que Connell relajaba un poco los hombros.

—¿Te había amenazado, Blaine? —Los ojos de Connell emitieron un centelleo. Itachi sabía que tenía familia—. ¿Amenazó a Sandra o a los niños?

Otra vez el centelleo, esta vez más fuerte; Itachi suspiró.

—Blaine, eras un buen policía y aún puedes ser una buena persona. Hay diez personas que han muerto. Si Lawe había amenazado a tu familia, ya no podrá haceros nada. Ayúdanos, dinos dónde lo conociste. Necesitamos establecer la conexión entre el asesino y él, o morirá más gente.

Connell susurró algo al oído del representante sindical.

—Quiere la inmunidad —anunció el representante.

Minato frunció el entrecejo.

—Dependerá de lo que haya hecho. No puedo concedérsela a ciegas.

El representante se puso en pie.

—Entonces hemos terminado. Vamos, Blaine.

Itachi empezó a colocar sobre la mesa las fotografías de los muertos.

—Arness, Hooper, Hughes, Malcolm y Gwen Seward, Winslow, Adams.

Connell se estremeció, pero siguió sentado con gesto resuelto.

El representante sindical le tiró del hombro.

—Vámonos, Blaine.

Itachi prosiguió.

—Todos eran personas inocentes. Mira, estos son los cómplices. A nuestro hombre no le gusta dejar cabos sueltos. David Bacon, Nicole Rivera y Destin Lawe. —Al ver el cuerpo achicharrado de Lawe, Connell palideció—. Ninguno de ellos nos dijo nada. Que sepamos, se mantuvieron fieles hasta el triste final. ¿Crees que tú te vas a librar? Si crees que Lawe representaba la mayor amenaza para tu esposa y tus hijos, piénsalo bien. Tú también eres un cabo suelto, Blaine.

«Vamos, Blaine.»

Connell se soltó del representante sindical.

—Vino a verme. Me pidió que le hiciera un favor, necesitaba unas cuantas fotos del escenario del crimen. Me dijo que le servirían para acabar con la medicucha que había dejado libre al asesino de Preston.

—La doctora Haruno —dijo Hoshigaki, y Connell asintió con un gesto brusco y amargo.

—La misma. Esa cabrona no tiene sangre en las venas.

Itachi recordó la angustia de Sakura la noche anterior, sus violentos sollozos. Debería sentirse ofendido e interceder por ella, pero solo era capaz de sentir tristeza.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo.

Connell apretó los labios.

—Tú te acuestas con ella, Uchiha; no eres quién para opinar. Me imagino que debe de ser muy buena en la cama para jugarte así la reputación —se mofó—. En la página dos del Eye sale una foto tremenda. Así todos podemos ver qué es lo que te ha hecho perder la vergüenza.

A Itachi le hervía la sangre. Al notar que a su lado Hoshigaki se ponía tenso, fijó la vista en la mesa. Cuando se hubo calmado, volvió a mirar a Connell.

—¿Cómo se puso Lawe en contacto contigo?

Connell apartó la vista.

—Me pilló al salir del juzgado. Luego me llamó desde una cabina para informarme del lugar de la entrega, cerca de los almacenes que hay junto al lago.

—¿Recuerdas los días? —preguntó Hoshigaki.

—El catorce de diciembre nos vimos en la puerta del juzgado, y el diecisiete fue el día de la entrega.

—Estás muy seguro de las fechas —observó Hoshigaki—. ¿Cómo es eso?

Connell apartó la mirada.

—Las recuerdo, eso es todo.

Itachi se puso en pie.

—A lo mejor es que son los días en que perdiste la vergüenza —dijo con determinación. Hoshigaki se levantó y le dio un toque en el hombro.

—No vale la pena, Itachi —masculló, y este respiró hondo.

—Ya lo sé.

Y no dijo nada más hasta que los cuatro estuvieron frente a su mesa y la de Hoshigaki. Itachi se dejó caer en su silla.

—Me han entrado ganas de borrarle la puta sonrisa de un puñetazo.

—Pero te has aguantado —dijo Hatake—. Bien hecho.

—¿Qué haréis ahora? —preguntó Minato.

—Seguiremos la pista de las fechas —respondió Hoshigaki—. A ver si damos con algo.

—Y le haremos una visita al ex de Sakura, el doctor Phillip Parks. —Itachi miró el reloj—. Dentro de media hora como máximo tendría que estar en su despacho.

—¿Qué haréis con Connell? —preguntó Hatake.

Minato parecía turbado.

—Está ocultando pruebas. Voy a pedir el cese, y sin pensión. A partir de ahí, no sé qué pasará. Ya os informaré.

Y regresó a la sala de reuniones, donde aguardaban Connell, su representante y el agente de Asuntos Internos.

—He visto la intervención de Sakura en Good Morning, Chicago —dijo Hatake—. Parecía segura y bien dispuesta. Con un poco de suerte cuando todo esto termine Pope volverá a invitarla y así la gente dejará de cruzar la calle cuando se la encuentre. No te preocupes por las fotos del periódico, Itachi. Esas cosas suelen olvidarse en cuestión de días.

Hatake se encerró en su despacho y Hoshigaki se sentó frente a su mesa de trabajo.

—Tiene razón con lo del Eye, Itachi. Ahora parece una cosa terrible pero pronto se olvidará.

Itachi apretó los dientes.

—¿Las has visto?

Hoshigaki vaciló.

—Sí. Pero han recortado la foto, así que en realidad no se ve nada. Eso sí, el artículo está plagado de insinuaciones. Tendría que habértelo contado pero pensaba que ya lo habías visto.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Ni lo he visto ni quiero verlo. Supongo que soy un cobarde.

—Lo que eres es humano, Itachi. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Izumi esta mañana?

—Hoy no ha ido a la escuela.

Hoshigaki hizo una mueca.

—¿Le duelen los puntos?

Itachi soltó una risita al acordarse de lo desesperada que estaba cuando lo había llamado por teléfono a las seis de la mañana.

—No; es el pelo. Tanto quitarle importancia y esta mañana cuando se ha levantado y se ha mirado al espejo ha cambiado radicalmente de idea. Sakura va a llevarla a ese peluquero amigo suyo esta tarde, así que esta noche volverá a estar guapa y atractiva, como siempre.

Bajó la vista a los informes que un administrativo había dejado sobre su escritorio, decidido a no permitir que el Eye lo descentrara. Lawe aparecía como presidente de Brewer, Inc. El piso estaba alquilado a nombre de la empresa, y también era el nombre de la empresa el que figuraba en los contratos de sus privilegios, del coche e incluso de sus tarjetas de crédito. Tenía cuentas en tres bancos distintos de la ciudad y era posible que también las tuviera en paraísos fiscales. En los tres bancos parecía tener cajas de seguridad. Irían a comprobarlo después de visitar a don Cabrón.

Itachi se había preguntado si sería capaz de controlar los nervios cuando lo tuviera delante, pero tras el enfrentamiento con Blaine Connell no le cabía duda de que sí. Si había sido capaz de no arrancarle las entrañas a Connell después del comentario sobre Sakura, era capaz de manejar cualquier situación.

Itachi puso mala cara. Así que el Eye tenía su foto, y seguro que la habían conseguido gracias a Masterson. Lo que había hecho era ilegal. Estaba seguro de que la pequeña Temari acabaría haciéndolo tarde o temprano, pero no había sabido que ya estaba hecho hasta que Connell lo dijo.

Itachi se preguntaba si Sakura habría visto la foto y si se encontraría bien. La noche anterior había sido sincera con Lynne Pope y había declarado ante la cámara que habían obtenido imágenes suyas sin su conocimiento, así que o bien la pequeña bomba que había lanzado el Eye tenía bastante menos efecto o, al contrario, el periódico se convertía en un récord de ventas debido a la publicidad.

De cualquier manera, Sakura era lo bastante fuerte como para afrontarlo. «Y yo también lo seré.»

—¿Lo es o no? —preguntó Hoshigaki sin que Itachi lo esperara. Se volvió a mirarlo. Su compañero tenía la vista fija en su propio escritorio y garabateaba diligentemente en su cuaderno.

—¿Quién? ¿El qué?

—Sakura. Si es buena en la cama.

Itachi pestañeó perplejo; luego una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en su rostro.

—Ni siquiera puede calificarse.

—Me lo imaginaba.

El tonillo de resignación de Hoshigaki hizo que Itachi soltara una risita.

—¿Qué, Hoshigaki? ¿Preparado para enfrentarte a don Cabrón?

—Pues claro. Vamos.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	22. CAPITULO 21

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 21**

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 9.30 horas._

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Karin cuando Sakura asomó la cabeza, por la puerta de su despacho.

—Pasa y siéntate.

—No te entretendré mucho. —Sakura esbozó una sonrisa irónica—. Tú aún tienes una profesión que ejercer.

La alegría se desvaneció del rostro de la fiscal.

—Y tú también la tendrás cuando todo esto termine.

—O no. ¿Has visto esto? —Le mostró un ejemplar del Eye y observó cómo entrecerraba los ojos y se sonrojaba.

—Qué hijos de puta —dijo entre dientes—. ¿De dónde lo han sacado?

—De mi secretaria. —Sakura miró al techo—. Me estoy cuestionando mi valía profesional. Esa mujer me odia y yo no me había dado cuenta.

—Sé cómo te sientes. Yo cenaba todas las noches con un asesino sin saberlo. A veces las personas solo te dejan ver lo que quieren que veas en ellas. Incluso siendo psiquiatra.

—Yo lo único que sé es que estoy hasta las narices de preocuparme, y por eso estoy aquí. La otra noche empecé a recuperar mi vida con la entrevista. —Y con lo que había pasado después. Solo de pensar en cómo había reaccionado Itachi en la cama el corazón se le aceleraba. En cambio, solo de pensar en cómo reaccionaría cuando viera la foto del Eye se ponía enferma—. Quiero presentar cargos contra mi secretaria y contra el periódico. Necesito que me recomiendes a un abogado.

—Me alegro por ti, Sakura. Pero ¿por qué no se lo dices a Ino Yamanaka? Hace mucho tiempo que sois amigas.

—Precisamente por eso. Cuando creí necesitarla para mi defensa penal tuvimos una gran discusión por no estar de acuerdo en si debía colaborar con la policía o no. Le hice daño, y ella me lo hizo a mí, y no quiero poner en riesgo nuestra amistad. Ah, y el abogado también tendrá que defenderme ante el tribunal civil. Mis antiguos pacientes quieren demandarme por dolor y sufrimiento.

Karin puso mala cara.

—¿Te ha pasado algo bueno últimamente?

—La respuesta es Itachi.

Ella esbozó una sonrisita.

—¿A que soy discreta haciendo preguntas? ¿Y bien?

—Ya veremos. No sé qué dirá de esto. —Señaló el periódico.

—Es un buen hombre, Sakura. Es más... voluble que Sasuke, pero en el fondo tienen unos principios muy sólidos. Por cierto, le causaste un gran impacto a Fugaku Uchiha. Anda diciéndole a todo el mundo que nunca había visto a una mujer defenderse tan bien en una pelea callejera.

Sakura alzó los ojos en señal de exasperación.

—Fantástico. Menudo piropo.

—Tratándose de Fugaku Uchiha lo es. Denota respeto, y para los Uchiha el respeto lo es todo.

—Espero que no tenga que volver a repetirse. Estoy cansada, llevo varias noches sin dormir.

La sonrisa de Karin se tornó abierta.

—¿De verdad?

Sakura se sonrojó.

—Me voy a descansar un rato.

—Vuelve a casa de Itachi y duerme. Cuando te despiertes, las cosas te parecerán más fáciles.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 10.15 horas._

—Esto no tiene muy buena pinta —dijo Hoshigaki cuando Itachi detuvo el coche junto al edificio donde vivía Parks. Enfrente había estacionados tres coches patrulla y una ambulancia.

—Esta vez no veo tu optimismo por ninguna parte, compañero. Me parece que volvemos a llegar tarde.

—Me temo que tienes razón —convino Hoshigaki con gravedad—. Siempre nos toca ser los segundones.

Les resultó muy fácil identificar la puerta del piso de Parks en la sexta planta: era aquella frente a la que se apostaban los agentes. Dentro encontraron a dos detectives de su unidad, Howard y Brooks, y a Johnson, el forense. Este último estaba arrodillado en el suelo y levantó la cabeza cuando ellos entraron.

—Tenía la impresión de que no tardaríais en dejaros caer por aquí.

Howard los miró con sorpresa.

—¿De qué lo conocéis?

—Es el ex novio de Sakura Haruno —explicó Hoshigaki—. Veníamos a interrogarlo. Mierda. Es la tercera vez que llegamos tarde.

—Se está convirtiendo en una costumbre —convino Itachi—. ¿Cómo y cuándo ha sido?

—Tres balas en la parte baja del abdomen, la cuarta en la cabeza —dijo Johnson—. Los disparos del abdomen parecen efectuados desde una distancia muy corta. El último fue directo a la cabeza, probablemente por seguridad. La hora; anoche a las doce cincuenta y seis.

—Y doce segundos —añadió Brooks con acritud.

—Llevaba un reloj de bolsillo —aclaró Howard—. Hacía años que no veía ninguno de ese tipo. Una de las balas lo alcanzó. Da la impresión de que acababa de entrar por la puerta. El empleado de seguridad está extrayendo las grabaciones mientras hablamos. ¿Queréis encargaros vosotros del caso?

Hoshigaki infló las mejillas y exhaló un suspiro.

—Ahora mismo tenemos el cupo lleno.

Cuando llegó Naruto parecía contrariado.

—Hoy pensaba tomarme el día libre, chicos.

Itachi miró a don Cabrón. Yacía tumbado sobre la espalda y la alfombra estaba empapada de su sangre.

—Detesto tener que decírselo a Sakura. Parks era un cerdo, pero... —Entrecerró los ojos—. Hoshigaki, ayer le pregunté a Carter acerca de Parks. Cinco horas después, lo mataron.

—¿A Carter? —Hoshigaki lo miró con escepticismo—. Es amigo de Sakura.

—Sí, y tiene la llave de su piso, e instrumentos quirúrgicos.

—Los cortes de los brazos de Bacon. —Hoshigaki frunció el entrecejo—. Y sabe de medicina. Muy bien, os relevamos en el caso, chicos. Mierda.

—¿Detectives? —Un hombre de mediana edad asomó la cabeza por la puerta—. He sacado las grabaciones de anoche de las cámaras de seguridad. Aquí están la del vestíbulo y las del ascensor del primer piso y del sexto.

Itachi se detuvo en la puerta.

—¿Vienes, Naruto?

Naruto estaba plantado en medio de la sala con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No. Voy a registrar la sala con sumo cuidado. El asesino tiene que haber dejado algo.

El encargado de seguridad los llevó a la sala de control.

—Esta es la grabación del ascensor de la sexta planta. Lo he rebobinado hasta diez minutos después de que dispararan a Parks. —Apretó un botón y Itachi contuvo la respiración.

—Mierda. —Una figura con un abrigo de color tabaco y una peluca morena entró en el ascensor; mantenía la cara cuidadosamente oculta—. No puede ser Sakura.

—Claro que no —saltó Hoshigaki—. Pero, solo por curiosidad, dime por qué.

—En primer lugar, tiene claustrofobia. Nunca toma el ascensor, habría bajado por la escalera. En segundo lugar, estaba conmigo. —Brooks y Howard intercambiaron una mirada—. Conmigo, con Lynne Pope y con el cámara —añadió en tono amenazador—. A la una de la madrugada estaba en plena entrevista.

—Es una buena coartada —convino Howard.

—Parece que alguien está aprovechando alguna oferta de abrigos y pelucas. Vamos a echar un vistazo a la grabación del vestíbulo.

El encargado de seguridad accionó unos cuantos botones más.

—El marco temporal es el mismo.

Hoshigaki se acercó.

—¿Puede congelar la imagen? Mira los zapatos, Itachi.

Itachi aguzó la vista.

—Son de cordones. Parecen de la misma talla que los que encontramos en el baño de Bacon.

—Los hombros también parecen bastante anchos —opinó Brooks—. Mirad cómo le tira el abrigo en la espalda. Podría ser un hombre vestido de mujer.

—Carter es demasiado alto —dijo Hoshigaki, y entonces arqueó una ceja—. Pero Robin no. Archer mide más o menos... ¿Qué te parece, Itachi? ¿Un metro setenta?

A Itachi se le aceleró el pulso.

—Vamos.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 10.30 horas._

Sakura soltó el bolso en la mesa de la cocina de Itachi.

—Neji, no tienes por qué quedarte conmigo. Está Dolly, y Itachi me ha dejado su pistola.

Neji arrugó la frente.

—¿De verdad crees que voy a marcharme? Piensa un poco, Sakura.

—Pues tú mismo. Yo voy a dormir un poco antes de llevar a Izumi a su cita con el peluquero. ¿Qué harás mientras tanto?

—Buscaré un libro y me pondré a leer. Uchiha tiene unos cuantos.

—Hizo una carrera, no sé cuál.

Las cejas de Neji se unieron unos milímetros.

—Psicología.

Sakura se detuvo en el vano de la puerta y se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Estudió psicología. Pensaba que lo sabías.

Otro tipo de abatimiento se apoderó de ella. Tenían un punto en común y él había optado por ocultárselo.

—No, no lo sabía.

Neji suspiró.

—Supongo que el hecho de que tú seas doctora en medicina hace que se sienta... raro y por eso no te lo ha dicho. No se lo tengas en cuenta, Sakura. Son cosas de hombres.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes qué es lo que ha estudiado?

—Se lo pregunté anoche, antes de que recibiera la llamada. Nos lo contó a papá, a Ino y a mí mientras mamá y tú terminabais de preparar la cena. —Neji la miraba fijamente—. Se ha pasado años estudiando, tratando de encontrar su lugar. Me dio la impresión de que algo lo hizo decantarse por la psicología, aunque cursó al menos cuatro especialidades distintas. Deberías preguntárselo.

El suicidio de su amigo Jason era lo que había determinado su elección. Pero eso formaba parte de la intimidad de Itachi; lo había compartido solo con ella y por eso le guardó el secreto como oro en paño.

—Eso explica que tenga tantos libros.

Sakura se sintió orgullosa de sus logros, pero a la vez estaba molesta por el hecho de que no se lo hubiera contado.

—Te gustaría que te lo hubiera explicado, ¿verdad? —observó Neji—. Ya te he dicho que es un hombre. Muchos no llevan bien que su chica ocupe una posición más alta en la cadena alimentaria.

«Su chica.» Eso le produjo una cálida sensación.

—¿Crees que él podrá superarlo?

—El tiempo lo dirá. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Solo sé qué quiero creer. Quiero creer que puede superarlo, y que lo superará. —De forma inexplicable, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Me parece que necesito dormir.

Neji la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Sakura, a veces ocurren cosas que no podemos explicarnos. Y muchas veces de lo malo se sacan cosas buenas. Tal vez en tu caso lo bueno sea Uchiha.

—No soporto que salga mi foto en el periódico —susurró—. No lo soporto, ni por él ni por mí.

—Ya lo sé. Pero lo superarás. Ahora vete a dormir. Cuando despiertes, todo te parecerá más fácil.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 11.15 horas._

—Detectives.

Robin Archer abrió la puerta de la acogedora casa de tres plantas construida con piedra rojiza. La sorpresa de su rostro pronto se transformó en inquietud.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Tenemos que hablar con usted y con el doctor Carter —dijo Itachi en tono neutro—. ¿Está en casa?

—Sí. —Frunciendo las cejas, Robin los hizo pasar—. Por aquí. Kiba, los detectives están aquí.

Kiba se encontraba en el solárium, con el mando de una videoconsola en la mano. Al ver sus caras palideció por completo.

—¿Sakura?

—Está bien. Está con Neji —explicó Itachi—. Doctor Carter, tengo que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. ¿Nos acompañarían el señor Archer y usted a la comisaría?

Kiba y Robin intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿No podemos hablar aquí? —propuso Kiba.

Itachi y Hoshigaki habían decidido no presionarlos si se negaban. No conseguirían ninguna orden de arresto inmediata.

—Usted y yo podemos hablar aquí, señor Archer, y mi compañero puede ir... ¿Adónde?

—Venga conmigo —dijo Robin en tono tranquilo—. Hablaremos en la cocina.

—¿De qué se trata, señor Uchiha? —preguntó Kiba con aspereza en cuanto se quedaron solos.

—¿Dónde estuvo anoche, doctor Carter? Después de salir del tanatorio.

Kiba se sentó.

—Fuimos a cenar, a Morton's.

Itachi arqueó una ceja.

—¿No fueron al Blue Lemon?

—A veces a Robin le gusta probar otras comidas. Salimos del restaurante sobre las once y media.

Supongo que esa era la siguiente pregunta.

—Sí. ¿Y luego?

—Fuimos al cine, a ver Los paraguas de Cherburgo. Es francesa, más bien lacrimosa.

—La he visto. Cuatro estrellas. ¿No le parece un poco tarde para ir al cine?

—Es una de las ventajas de vivir en la ciudad, detective. Robin suele cerrar la taberna hacia medianoche y yo tengo un horario irregular. Estoy seguro de que tanto en el restaurante como en el cine había alguien que podría confirmar que estuvimos allí.

A Itachi el corazón le dio un vuelco. Casi. Pero no le cabía duda de que alguien confirmaría su coartada.

—Lo comprobaremos.

Kiba asintió.

—Ya he respondido a sus preguntas. ¿Puede decirme de qué va todo esto?

—Phillip Parks ha muerto.

La impresión hizo que abriera los ojos como platos.

—Santo Dios. ¿Cuándo?

—Hacia medianoche. Justo habíamos estado hablando de él unas horas antes. Tenía que interrogarlo.

—Lo comprendo. ¿Lo sabe Sakura?

—Todavía no. Doctor Carter, no tiene por qué permitirnos hacerlo pero nos gustaría echar un vistazo a su armario. Y al del señor Archer.

—¿Qué están buscando? —Negó con la cabeza—. No puede decírmelo; lo comprendo.

Treinta minutos después, Itachi y Hoshigaki volvían a reunirse. Kiba y Robin estaban sentados en el solárium y un agente se apostaba en la puerta.

—Nada —masculló Itachi—. En el armario de Carter no hay nada fuera de lo corriente.

—Archer lleva mocasines, no zapatos de cordones —lo informó Hoshigaki—. Son una talla más grandes que el zapato que encontramos en el baño de Bacon.

—He llamado al cine. Aún no han abierto, pero en los bolsillos de los pantalones de Carter he encontrado las entradas. Vieron Los paraguas de Cherburgo.

Sonó su móvil.

—Uchiha.

—Itachi, soy Lori. Hace unos minutos has recibido una llamada de África. Era un tal doctor Trueco, de Médicos Sin Fronteras. Dice que le has enviado un correo acerca de Sai Swanson.

Lo había hecho la noche anterior, tras llevar a Sakura a casa después de la entrevista.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que el doctor Swanson nunca estuvo en Chad. Trueco asegura que recibieron una carta del propio Swanson informándoles de que había cambiado de opinión y pensaba quedarse en Chicago.

—Ya. Gracias, Lori. —Colgó y se volvió hacia Hoshigaki—. Swanson nunca fue a África.

—¿Le has preguntado a Sakura por él?

—No he tenido oportunidad. Vamos a ver si Carter sabe más de lo que me contó anoche.

Se reunieron con los dos hombres en el solárium y tomaron asiento.

—Sentimos tener que hacer esto.

—Lo entendemos —masculló Kiba.

—No, no lo entendemos —protestó Robin—. ¿Por qué han venido? Nosotros no hemos vuelto a ver a Parks desde que él y Sakura rompieron.

—Rebobinemos un poco, hasta ayer por la noche —dijo Hoshigaki—. Doctor Carter, le dijo a mi compañero que un miembro de su grupo dejó la ciudad para unirse a Médicos Sin Fronteras.

—Sai. Sai Swanson. Se fue a Chad.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo hizo.

Carter y Archer se miraron perplejos.

—Sí; sí que lo hizo —insistió Robin—. Recibimos una postal unas seis semanas después de que se marchara.

—Y yo acabo de recibir noticias del hospital para el que se supone que tenía que trabajar. Nunca llegó a hacerlo. Le envió una carta al director explicando que había cambiado de idea.

Robin salió de la estancia y regresó con una postal.

—Mi sobrina colecciona sellos, así que la guardé.

Itachi le dio la vuelta.

—Es una tarjeta de su hospital, doctor Carter.

—Se llevó unas cuantas. No estaba seguro de qué podría encontrar allí. Pero en el sello pone «Chad»; está en francés.

—Doctor Carter. —Itachi aguardó a que el hombre lo mirara a los ojos—. Le digo que Swanson nunca estuvo allí. Si sabe más cosas de él, es un buen momento para contarlas.

—Cuéntaselo, Kiba —dijo Robin—. Tienen que saberlo.

Kiba bajó la vista y luego volvió a levantarla con un suspiro.

—De verdad que yo creía que se había marchado del país. Sai sentía algo por Sakura. Al parecer le gustaba desde siempre, pero ella estaba con Parks. Cuando lo dejó, Sai se puso eufórico. Yo me imaginé lo que ocurría, pero no creo que nadie más lo supiera. Esperó unos seis meses y luego pasó a la acción: se le declaró.

—¿Y qué le dijo ella? —preguntó Itachi.

—Que lo veía como un amigo y nada más. Él se quedó destrozado, no podía seguir viviendo en Chicago. El siguiente domingo, durante la comida, nos anunció que había decidido marcharse a África. Todos nos quedamos atónitos, por supuesto. La idea parecía haber surgido de la nada. Pero yo me fijé en el rostro de Sakura. Ella no estaba sorprendida; estaba horrorizada. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos contó nada de nada.

—Y, entonces, ¿cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Hoshigaki.

—La noche anterior a su partida se presentó en casa borracho. —Robin prosiguió el relato—. Se sinceró con nosotros; pobre chico.

—Traté de que se le pasara la borrachera —recordó Kiba—; al día siguiente tenía que tomar un avión. Pero cuando terminó de hablar comprendí por qué tenía que marcharse. Estaba realmente enamorado, y ella no le correspondía en absoluto. No puedo imaginar cuánto debe de doler una cosa así.

Itachi tampoco podía imaginarlo. Sakura Haruno era una mujer que hacía que los hombres se volvieran a mirarla dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces. Sin embargo, una cosa era dejar volar la imaginación y otra muy distinta amarla de veras y no poder tenerla. Algo así despertaría en un hombre amargura. Y sed de venganza.

—¿Y qué hizo?

—Lo acompañé a casa, lo ayudé a acostarse y programé la alarma del despertador. Más tarde lo llamé, solo para asegurarme de que la alarma lo había despertado. No respondió, y un mes más tarde todos los miembros del grupo recibimos una carta diciendo que se había adaptado a la nueva vida y que le iba bien. No volvimos a tener más noticias hasta recibir la postal, y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a saber nada más.

—¿Tiene alguna foto de Swanson? —preguntó Hoshigaki.

Kiba se quedó pensando.

—Yo no, pero Sakura sí. Está colgada en la pared del salón de su casa. Nos la hicimos en el Lemon, durante la última comida antes de que Sai se marchara.

Itachi asintió.

—Ya la he visto. Está junto al dibujo a pluma de la playa que hizo su hermano Tino. Pero todo el mundo está sentado. ¿Cuánto mide Swanson?

—Es más o menos de mi estatura —dijo Robin—. Un metro setenta, o setenta y dos.

«Sí.»

—¿Y cuándo se marchó? ¿Recuerda el día exacto?

Kiba miró a Robin con un interrogante en la cara.

—Unas semanas antes de Navidad. ¿El diez de diciembre?

—Fue el diez —confirmó Robin—. Justo había terminado de decorar el Lemon.

Itachi miró a Hoshigaki y percibió el leve gesto de asentimiento de su compañero. Swanson había dejado la ciudad pocos días antes de que Lawe se pusiera en contacto con Blaine Connell por primera vez. Ambas cosas guardaban relación; lo presentía.

—Doctor Carter, ¿ha hablado con alguien de nuestra conversación de anoche?

—Robin y yo lo comentamos durante la cena, pero en el tanatorio no dije nada. Aunque usted no me lo pidió.

Itachi exhaló un suspiro.

—Alguien sabía que sospechábamos de Parks, porque está muerto.

Hoshigaki se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Pueden mostrarnos la ropa que llevaban anoche?

Kiba empezó.

—No me diga que cree... Claro. Me han puesto un micrófono, como a Sakura.

Cuando Kiba regresó con la indumentaria, Itachi y Hoshigaki lo estaban esperando en la puerta.

—¿Tenía Swanson alguna llave del piso de Sakura? —quiso saber Hoshigaki.

—No lo creo. —Kiba les entregó los abrigos y tomó el recibo que Itachi había preparado—. Escuchen, detectives, Sai estaba perdidamente enamorado pero no es tan retorcido. No me lo imagino haciendo todo esto.

—Bueno, alguien ha tenido que hacerlo —dijo Itachi con determinación—. Y por ahora Swanson es quien más encaja. Gracias por su ayuda, caballeros.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 12.15 horas._

A Sakura la despertó el teléfono móvil. Atontada, lo buscó a tientas y dio un manotazo para que Bella se espantara y se bajara de su trasero.

—Sakura, soy Ino. Despiértate.

El tono de apremio hizo que se espabilara y se sentara de golpe.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Me ha llamado Neji. Han tenido que llevar a tu padre a urgencias, Sakura. Yo voy de camino a tu casa para recogerte.

A Sakura se le paralizó el corazón.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Le ha dado un ataque al corazón, cariño. Está bastante grave. Tu madre ha llamado a Neji. Él no quería despertarte si no era necesario, pero es bastante peor de lo que creía.

—Dios mío, Dios mío. —Sakura saltó de la cama, estaba desorientada—. Tengo que ponerme los zapatos; mierda, ¿dónde están los zapatos? ¿Dónde estás?

—Justo doblando la esquina de la calle de Itachi. Sal a la puerta y te acompañaré al hospital.

Sakura voló; el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. «Aguanta, papá.» El coche de Ino estaba frente a la entrada y Sakura se subió a toda prisa.

—En marcha.

Ino conducía mientras Sakura trataba de respirar con normalidad sin conseguirlo.

—No puedo respirar. Mierda. Tengo que llamar a Itachi. —Buscó a tientas su teléfono móvil; tenía los dedos agarrotados y sin tacto.

Ino se detuvo junto al bordillo.

—Sakura, tienes que calmarte.

—¿Por qué te detienes? Sigue conduciendo, joder.

—Dame tu teléfono. Yo marcaré el número. Relájate o te dará un ataque a ti también. —Extendió el brazo para alcanzar el móvil y tomó la mano de Sakura—. Si sigues así, solo conseguirás que se altere. Cálmate; deja que te ayude. Mi quiromasajista siempre me presiona este punto.

Sakura cerró los ojos y trató de respirar con normalidad; sabía que Ino tenía razón. Si se precipitaba al lado de su padre en aquellas condiciones, lo mataría. Ino le dio un masaje con los dedos en la nuca, ejerciendo mucha presión sobre los tendones que rodeaban la espina dorsal.

—Sienta muy bien —musitó Sakura.

Entonces hizo una mueca de dolor al notar un pellizco justo donde el cuello se curvaba.

—¡Ay! Eso me ha dolido.

—Es un punto de presión. Te hace dormir como un bebé —susurró Ino—. Duerme, Sakura. Cuando te despiertes, todo se habrá arreglado. Ya lo verás.

A Sakura empezaron a pesarle los ojos y se dejó caer en el asiento del coche. El vehículo empezó a moverse de nuevo mientras a ella la invadía una cálida oscuridad.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 14.15 horas._

—He encontrado algo. —Itachi se puso en pie para mirar a Hoshigaki por encima del pequeño montón de papeles que cubría sus mesas de trabajo. Los habían encontrado en las tres cajas de seguridad de Lawe. Durante una hora, Itachi los había estado clasificando mientras Hoshigaki trataba de encontrar alguna pista sobre Sai Swanson.

Hoshigaki rodeó las mesas y se situó al lado de Itachi.

—Parece su libro de contabilidad.

—Lo es. Aparecen las fechas y, en muchos casos, los clientes. Están los pagos recibidos por todos los trabajos anotados, pero los nombres parecen estar escritos en clave. Este tipo ganaba mucho dinero.

—Sí, pero una vez achicharrado ya me dirás de qué le sirve.

—Gracias por recordármelo. ¿Y tú has encontrado algo?

—De momento no. Si Sai Swanson está en el país, no utiliza tarjetas de crédito y este año no ha hecho la declaración de renta. Sus padres murieron cuando él estaba en la universidad y ningún miembro de su familia ha tenido noticias suyas en años. Al parecer era un tipo solitario.

—Bueno, yo seguiré investigando las cuentas y... —Sonó su teléfono—. Uchiha.

—¿Hola? —Era un susurro. Voz de mujer. Asustada—. ¿Está buscando a Dan Morris?

Itachi tapó el auricular.

—Es sobre el padre de Danny Morris. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Sí, señora. ¿Sabe dónde está?

—Está aquí, en mi casa. Si sabe que le estoy llamando... —De fondo se oyó un gran estrépito—. Oh, no. Tengo que dejarle. ¡No! ¡Por favor! —Las últimas dos palabras fueron gritos muy agudos y luego se cortó la línea.

Itachi abrió el programa de detección de llamadas y tecleó el número en la casilla de identificación del emisor—. Es de South Side. —Miró la pila de papeles, y luego a

Hoshigaki, quien asintió.

—Vamos a por Morris para poder ponernos con esto cuanto antes.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 14.45 horas._

El piso estaba vacío. No había ni un solo mueble; ni un alma.

—¿Qué coño significa esto? —masculló Itachi.

—¿Está seguro de la dirección, detective? —preguntó el jefe del cuerpo especial de intervención.

—Yo también la he comprobado —dijo Hoshigaki—. La llamada estaba hecha desde este piso.

Un agente ataviado con un equipo de protección corporal salió del dormitorio.

—Hay un teléfono colgado en la pared. Nada más.

—Pues eso quiere decir que acaban de marcharse. —El jefe entró en el dormitorio con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Nos han engañado —dijo Itachi con gravedad—. Era una pista falsa.

—Entonces es que nos estamos acercando a la verdad —observó Hoshigaki.

El móvil de Itachi sonó y su corazón dejó de latir al ver en la pantalla que era Izumi.

—Itachi. —Su voz sonaba débil y aflautada—. Ven a casa, por favor.

—Izumi, cariño, tranquilízate. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Sakura tenía que pasar a recogerme para llevarme al peluquero pero no ha venido. La he llamado al móvil pero no me contesta. —El miedo que empezaba a apoderarse de él le atenazaba el estómago.

—Seguramente estará con Neji. —«Por favor, que esté con Neji»—. ¿Lo has llamado a él?

Hoshigaki se acercó corriendo con semblante alarmado.

—¿Sakura?

—Neji está aquí, en tu casa. —La respiración de Izumi era irregular y, de pronto, la suya también. Itachi, lo hemos encontrado al pie de la escalera del sótano. Está herido. Ahora mamá está con él. He llamado al 911 pero, por favor... —Su voz se quebró—. Por favor, ven a casa. Hemos buscado por todas partes y Sakura no está.

Itachi salió corriendo y oyó que Hoshigaki, a su lado, llamaba a Hatake.

—Estamos de camino a casa de Itachi —explicó Hoshigaki—. Dile a Naruto Uzumaki que se reúna con nosotros allí.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 15.00 horas._

Estaba oscuro como boca de lobo. «No veo nada.» Presa del pánico, Sakura trató de moverse, pero sus miembros no le respondían. «Duerme, Sakura.» Ino le decía que durmiera. ¿Ahora o antes? Trató de concentrarse. Había estado durmiendo. «¿Estaré durmiendo todavía?» Creía que no. Sentía demasiado dolor.

Sentía dolor. Le dolía la cabeza, el cuello, la espalda... «Algo me pasa en la espalda. No puedo moverme. ¿Un accidente de coche? ¿Ha sido eso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Ino?»

«Itachi.» Había intentado llamar a Itachi. «¿Por qué?» Era por algo importante, estaba segura. «Concéntrate. Piensa.» Trató de aferrarse a la realidad. Pero la claridad que la rondaba desapareció cuando su mente se sumió de nuevo en la calidez de la nada. Se resistió, pero era como si unas manazas tiraran de ella y la arrastraran hacia las profundidades. «No, por favor; otra vez no.»

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 15.15 horas._

Neji estaba sentado ante la mesa de la cocina de Itachi cuando Hoshigaki y él irrumpieron allí. Hatake, con aspecto sombrío, se encontraba de pie junto a los fogones y Dolly ladraba frenéticamente desde algún lugar de la parte trasera de la casa. Neji, que estaba acompañado de Izumi y de la madre de Itachi, tenía la cara más blanca que el papel. El médico de urgencias le estaba curando la herida que tenía en la parte posterior de la cabeza. La única nota de color de su rostro la ponían los cardenales de la frente y de la mejilla.

Neji levantó la cabeza y miró a Itachi; se sentía aterrorizado e impotente.

—Ha desaparecido —dijo con un apagado hilo de voz que hizo que a Itachi se le encogiera el corazón.

Hatake se aclaró la garganta.

—Hemos dado una orden de búsqueda. No hay señales de que hayan entrado por la fuerza. O bien ha dejado entrar a alguien o bien se ha marchado por su pie.

—Dolly no habría dejado que entrara nadie —observó Itachi, incapaz de aspirar suficiente aire—. Por el amor de Dios, Neji, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

—Tu perra se ha puesto a gruñir. —Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el médico empezó a vendarle la cabeza—. He salido a ver qué pasaba. Llevaba la pistola en la mano y he dado la vuelta a la casa. De lo siguiente que me he acuerdo es de que estaba al pie de la escalera del sótano. Ya no tenía la pistola y tu madre estaba a mi lado. —Cerró los ojos—. Y Sakura había desaparecido. He llamado a Kiba, a Ino y a Robin mientras Izumi llamaba al 911. Nadie la ha visto.

En el sótano de Itachi no había ascensor. La puerta trasera daba a una escalera de obra que empezaba un metro y medio por debajo del nivel de la calle.

—Fuera hay mucha humedad. ¿Han dejado huellas?

—Sí. —Naruto subió del sótano—. Estamos tratando de obtener un modelo de escayola. El zapato podría ser de la misma persona que visteis salir del piso de Parks.

Neji se volvió a mirar a Itachi y a Naruto sucesivamente.

—¿Phillip Parks?

—Está muerto. —Itachi tomó una silla y se dejó caer en ella; de pronto se sentía agotado—.

Anoche le dispararon. ¿Cuándo pasó lo que cuentas, Neji?

—Hacia mediodía. Sakura se había ido a dormir... Estaba disgustadísima por lo de la foto del periódico... Le dije que cuando se despertara todo le parecería más fácil.

Un súbito pensamiento asaltó a Itachi y miró a Neji con un gesto de perplejidad.

—¿Por qué no estás muerto? —Hizo una señal con la mano ante el grito escandalizado de su madre—. Todas las otras personas que se han cruzado con él han acabado muertas. ¿Por qué a ti te ha perdonado?

Neji se cubrió el rostro.

—No lo sé. Dios mío, ¿cómo voy a decírselo a mis padres? Se supone que tenía que protegerla. Mi padre se morirá cuando lo sepa.

Itachi se frotó la frente.

—Soy incapaz de pensar. —Su madre se levantó y se colocó detrás de él, y le puso las manos en los hombros. El recostó en ella la cabeza, agradecido por su silencioso apoyo—. Incapaz.

—Itachi, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí? —sugirió Hoshigaki con amabilidad—. Yo volveré al despacho y seguiré con lo que habíamos dejado a medias antes de que nos despistaran.

Itachi se puso en pie.

—Yo también voy. Si me quedo aquí sentado, me volveré loco.

Neji también se levantó. Su paso era vacilante pero sus ojos oscuros denotaban claridad mental.

—Dejad que os ayude. Hasta ahora no os lo había pedido, me he mantenido al margen. Pero, mierda, tenéis que dejar que os ayude. —Miró al médico—. No voy a ir al hospital.

El médico retrocedió con las manos en alto.

—Muy bien.

—Tus padres te necesitarán a su lado, Neji —opinó Itachi.

—Iré a buscarlos y me los llevaré a casa —se ofreció la madre de Itachi.

Este la besó en la frente.

—Gracias, mamá. Neji, si piensas venir, vamos.

Se oyó sonar un móvil y todo el mundo se llevó la mano al bolsillo.

—Es el mío —dijo Neji. Mientras escuchaba se dejó caer en una silla—. ¿Cuándo...? Quédate donde estás. Enseguida voy. —Cerró el teléfono. Estaba petrificado—. Era mi madre —dijo, con la voz igual de apagada que antes, y a Itachi se le pusieron los pelos de punta—. Ha salido a hacer unas compras aprovechando que mi padre se había quedado dormido. Cuando ha vuelto, no estaba.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	23. CAPITULO 22

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 22**

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 17.00 horas._

Estaba oscuro. Y seguía sin poder moverse. «Estoy paralizada.» Pero si estaba paralizada, no debería sentir dolor. No debería sentir nada de nada. Pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza. Poco a poco fue recobrando los sentidos. No estaba oscuro: tenía los ojos vendados. «Y no estoy paralizada.» Tenía las manos y los pies atados, y una mordaza en la boca.

Atada. Amordazada. «Me ha atrapado.» Estaba aterrorizada. «Y sola.»

Le dolía la espalda por culpa de la incómoda y forzada posición. A su derecha, oyó un débil gemido. «No estoy sola.» Aun así, estaba aterrorizada.

La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que incluso le dolía. Aspiró por la nariz y notó un asqueroso olor de tierra húmeda. ¿Estaba al aire libre? No, no hacía frío. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Lo último que recordaba era que se encontraba en el coche con Ino. ¿Dónde estaba Ino? ¿La habrían herido también? Aquel gemido, ¿sería de ella?

Se abrió una puerta y Sakura se puso tensa. Aguardó. Un débil ruido de pasos en el duro pavimento. Volvió a oír el gemido a su derecha y, procedente de arriba, un chasquido.

—Así que estás despierto, viejo.

Ante la familiar voz el acelerado corazón de Sakura se paró y la estupefacción hizo que un estremecimiento sacudiera su cuerpo.

La invadió la incredulidad. No. No era posible. Sería otra imitación. O una pesadilla. «Por favor, que sea una pesadilla.» Una pesadilla horrorosa. Pero el puntapié que recibió en la espalda era real, y le arrancó un verdadero gemido.

—Tú también estás despierta. Parece que nuestra pequeña reunión familiar está a punto de empezar.

La venda de los ojos se le clavó en la piel al tensarse, luego se destensó de golpe y Sakura se encontró mirando los ojos en los que durante tantos años había confiado. Ahora emitían un centelleo intensísimo. Malvado. Enfermizo. El horror se apoderó de ella y fue incapaz de desviar la mirada. «Santo Dios.»

La sonrisa de Ino hizo que se le helara la sangre.

—Ya te he dicho que cuando te despertaras todo se habría arreglado. ¿Lo ves? Papá está aquí.

Aturdida, Sakura volvió la cabeza hacia un lado. Su padre yacía encogido junto a ella, con los ojos cerrados; tenía la cabeza a menos de un palmo de distancia. Su mirada recorrió la habitación. Era un cubículo no mucho mayor que un armario. Un armario diminuto. Un sudor frío le invadió el cuerpo y empezó a sentir náuseas. Lo que en su garganta empezó como un gemido acabó como un gimoteo y Ino volvió a sonreír.

—Es una pequeña habitación. Probablemente te estás preguntando qué va a ocurrirte a continuación.

Sakura solo podía mirarla.

—Debes de pensar: «Está loca.» —Ino la agarró por el pelo y de un tirón le levantó la cabeza; ahora su mirada era fría e inexpresiva. La sacudió con fuerza—. ¿Verdad? —Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y esta dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo que Sakura oyó más que sintió. Se sentía... alienada. Como si flotara.

—Se te está pasando el efecto del tranquilizante —siguió Ino—. Ya ves; tanto preocuparte por tu corazón, tanto ejercicio, la aspirina y el vaso de vino diario... No hacía falta. Eres más fuerte que un roble. Si ese tranquilizante no te ha matado, nada lo hará. —Abrió la puerta y se echó a reír—. No, espera. Lo haré yo. Pero cuando lo haga te quiero totalmente consciente; quiero que lo notes todo. —Cerró la puerta y dejó a Sakura anonadada. Indefensa. Aterrorizada.

Su padre gimió. «Tengo que sacarlo de aquí o morirá.» Entonces, una risotada de puro horror vibró en su garganta. «Pues claro que morirá. Y yo también.»

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 17.15 horas._

Itachi miró la pizarra blanca de la sala de reuniones, con la conciencia puesta en todas y cada una de las cinco horas que Sakura llevaba desaparecida. La pizarra estaba llena de nombres de clientes que había encontrado en el libro de contabilidad de Lawe. Todos eran empresas sin actividad, solo servían para vincularlas con otras empresas también sin actividad. Las flechas señalaban hacia todas las direcciones.

En el centro estaba Deering, que estaba vinculada con Davis, que estaba vinculada con Turner, que a su vez estaba vinculada con Deering. El intrincado laberinto de corporaciones olía a blanqueo de dinero, a alguien con bienes o actividades que ocultar. ¿Quién sería el cliente de Lawe?

El intrincado laberinto no les aclaraba dónde podían encontrar a Sakura. Neji, Kiba y Ino estaban frenéticos y llamaban a todas horas, y cada vez tenía que decirles lo mismo. «Aún no ha aparecido.

Seguimos trabajando en ello.» No se había sentido tan terriblemente impotente en toda su vida.

—¿Qué coño es esto? —preguntó Hoshigaki desde atrás. Había entrado en la sala de reuniones y

miraba la pizarra. Su rostro, habitualmente sosegado, aparecía severo y encolerizado.

—Seguro que no puedes encontrar a Swanson.

Hoshigaki crispó la mandíbula.

—Ni rastro. En la aduana no consta que haya salido del país. He consultado a un filatelista y me ha dicho que venden paquetes para coleccionistas de sellos de Chad en eBay. El matasellos es falso. Nadie ha vuelto a ver a Swanson. O está muerto o se esconde en alguna parte. —Cerró los ojos—. Lo siento; es que ya hace cinco horas.

Itachi apartó de sí el miedo que empezaba a invadirlo y que le atenazaba la garganta.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Y qué coño es eso? Parece el análisis de las mejores jugadas del fin de semana.

—Son las empresas que aparecen como clientes de Lawe. He comprobado los casos de su libro de contabilidad y la mayoría corresponden a divorcios, así que he supuesto que Lawe se dedicaba a buscar bienes o a vigilar en disputas sobre custodia. Esas empresas son sospechosas porque son la manera perfecta de que una persona pueda operar bajo mano.

—El fraude de las empresas fantasma —dijo Hoshigaki.

—Exacto. A y B se unen para formar la empresa C, que es quien contrata y paga a Lawe. No he podido encontrar un solo nombre en la lista de directivos, pero la principal entidad es Deering.

Hatake y Naruto entraron y se quedaron mirando la pizarra con gestos de interrogación.

—¿Nada? —preguntó Hatake.

—Nada —confirmó Itachi con amargura—. Me estoy volviendo loco.

—Bueno, aquí tienes una novedad —dijo Naruto—. He examinado el abrigo del doctor Carter, el que llevaba ayer en el tanatorio. —Extendió la mano y en la palma había otro micrófono del tamaño de una aguja de coser—. He ido a su casa y he examinado el resto de las prendas de su armario y del de Archer. No he encontrado más micrófonos.

—Entonces quienquiera que sea ayer estuvo allí —observó Hoshigaki—, en el tanatorio.

—Hay unas cuantas cosas más que deberíais ver. Uno de mis hombres encontró esto en el piso de Parks. —Era una pequeña bolsa de plástico que contenía un pelo—. No es de la novia de Parks, ya lo he comprobado. Podría ser de la asistenta. Vamos a verificarlo. Parece pelo de mujer. Muestra indicios de color artificial. Reflejos.

Itachi se quedó mirando el pelo; la mente le iba a cien por hora.

—Pero eso no cuadra con los zapatos.

—Hemos examinado los moldes de escayola de las huellas que había en la parte trasera de tu casa, Itachi. El contorno se corresponde exactamente con el de las huellas que encontramos en el suelo del baño de Bacon. Sin embargo, el dibujo de la suela es distinto. La profundidad de la huella cambia en sentido vertical y horizontal con cada paso, como si el pie de dentro del zapato se desplazara. Y la persona que dejó las huellas pesa entre cincuenta y cinco y sesenta kilos.

—Entonces no es un hombre —dedujo Hatake—. Es una mujer. ¿Masterson?

—Temari Masterson encaja con esa descripción, pero no estuvo en el tanatorio anoche; por lo menos nosotros no la vimos —explicó Hoshigaki mientras Itachi pensaba en la gente que habían visto la noche anterior. De pronto, se acordó de un fragmento de una conversación.

—Es una persona difícil de manejar —recordó Itachi.

Naruto lo miró extrañado.

—¿Qué?

—Ino Yamanaka dijo eso de Sakura anoche en el tanatorio. Yo creí que se refería a que no se dejaba cuidar fácilmente. —Se resistía a creer lo que su mente le indicaba.

—Tiene la altura y el peso adecuados —observó Hoshigaki en tono tranquilo, expresando en voz alta el pensamiento de Itachi—. Y lleva mechas rubias.

—Pero son amigas desde hace veinte años. Se ocupó de Sakura cuando estuvo enferma y la defendió cuando nosotros sospechábamos de ella. Son casi como hermanas. Por otro lado, tiene llave del piso de Sakura, y también puede acceder a la consulta. —Se frotó las sienes—. Me ha estado llamando cada hora para preguntarme si teníamos noticias suyas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría una cosa así? No tiene sentido.

—¿Podemos establecer alguna conexión entre ella y Rivera o Bacon? —preguntó Hatake con gravedad—. ¿O Lawe? Para conseguir una orden de registro tenemos que poder relacionarla con alguien más aparte de Sakura.

Itachi se puso en pie, tenía todos los músculos en tensión.

—Si la relación existe la descubriremos. De momento podemos ir a su casa, tal vez tenga a

Sakura allí. Es lo primero que voy a hacer.

Hatake lo retuvo.

—No, tú no irás.

La desesperación lo invadía, pero consiguió dominarla.

—No cometeré ninguna estupidez.

—A sabiendas no, pero si se trata de Yamanaka, es muy lista. Si cree que sospechamos de ella es posible que desaparezca y entonces será imposible encontrar a Sakura. Al menos vamos a hacer que venga para poder vigilarla mientras conseguimos una orden y registramos su casa. La llamaré y con la excusa de que tenemos una pista le pediré que venga a ver unas fotos. Tú te encargas de buscar la conexión.

—¿Y qué hay de Swanson? —preguntó Hoshigaki—. ¿Dejamos de buscarlo?

Hatake frunció los labios.

—¿Seguro que Swanson no estuvo ayer en el tanatorio?

—He revisado la grabación que hicimos —dijo Hoshigaki—. No estuvo allí.

Hatake asintió.

—Entonces centrémonos en Yamanaka. Encontrad ese vínculo.

—Bacon era un ex presidiario —observó Itachi—. El hermano de Rivera está en la cárcel, esperando el juicio. Y Yamanaka es abogada defensora.

—No está mal para empezar —convino Hatake—. Llamadme cuando hayáis encontrado algo más.

Al cabo de treinta minutos Hatake estaba de vuelta.

—He llamado a Yamanaka a casa y al despacho y no contesta. ¿Tenéis su número de móvil?

—No. Sakura lo tiene grabado en su teléfono. Los que sí tengo son los números de Kiba Carter. —Itachi extrajo de su cartera la lista de teléfonos de urgencias que Kiba le había entregado el día que Malcolm Seward había estado a punto de matar a Sakura—. A estas horas es probable que esté en el hospital.

Hatake vaciló.

—No me gustaría que avisara a Yamanaka.

—No creo que lo haga, Kakashi—dijo Hoshigaki con aire pensativo.

Itachi se quedó mirando el papel que tenía en la mano y recordó la tarde en que Carter había anotado los teléfonos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. De hecho, creo que será mejor que venga. El conoce bien a Ino, sabe qué costumbres tiene. Tenemos que ser capaces de ponernos en su lugar para adivinar qué es lo siguiente que hará.

Hatake asintió con frialdad.

—Muy bien. Llamadle. Pero pedidle que venga; se lo diremos cuando esté aquí. Y, puesto que pensamos hablar con las personas que mejor conocen a Yamanaka, haremos venir a Neji Haruno y a su madre. Neji se va a volver loco sentado de brazos cruzados.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 18.00 horas._

El escenario estaba a punto. Todos los actores ocupaban sus lugares. Sin embargo, se respiraba cierto descontento. El desenlace estaba demasiado próximo. Tanta planificación, tantas expectativas requerían una recompensa mayor, más importante. Podría poner fin a la vida de Haruno con un simple balazo en su cabeza. De hecho, podría hacerlo con cualquiera de los Haruno. Probablemente, sería lo menos arriesgado.

Pero también mucho menos satisfactorio. «Jugaré con ella un poco más. Lo haré durar un poco más porque, cuando todo termine, no me quedará nada.» El futuro gravitaba, vacuo y desolador. Y todo por culpa de ella, de Sakura Haruno. Menuda cabrona.

La furia se desató y con ella las imágenes del cuerpo mutilado y descuartizado de Haruno. Tentadoras, fascinantes. Todavía no. «Recobra el autocontrol. Siéntate y recobra el autocontrol.»

El único sitio donde podía sentarse era la silla que había frente al ordenador, desde allí la pantalla ejercería su atracción. Era mejor que la magia. Era el libre acceso, total y absoluto, a cualquier persona a cualquier hora. Y el acceso significaba información. Y la información era poder. Y el poder lo era todo.

Todavía quedaban micrófonos. Aunque ahora que habían limpiado el piso y el despacho de Haruno, había menos. Sin embargo, la parte positiva era que Haruno ya no estaba en ninguno de los dos sitios. Básicamente, se había quedado sin hogar, sin trabajo. Merecía la pena el no tener ya que espiarla.

Sabía que la policía encontraría los aparatos. Lo que no esperaba era que Haruno descubriera el micrófono en el collar de la gata. Qué mala suerte.

La calidad de la grabación era mala, el ronroneo del animal causaba interferencias. No obstante, la información obtenida había resultado valiosísima; lo más útil tal vez fue descubrir que la pequeña Izumi era la chivata anónima y que Uchiha estaba preocupado por encontrar al asesino de un niño. Solo habían hecho falta unas discretas llamadas para averiguar quién era el niño y cómo se llamaba su padre. Un telefonazo a una clienta con algo que ocultar garantizaba unas cuantas llamadas que atraerían a Uchiha a los distintos puntos aleatorios de la ciudad donde presuntamente se encontraba el hombre.

Pronto se daría cuenta del engaño, pero no podría de dejar de acudir a ninguno de los lugares por si acaso. Las personas con escrúpulos resultaban muy fáciles de manipular.

Mei Terumi era harina de otro costal. Su micrófono era uno de los pocos que quedaban por descubrir y funcionaba a la perfección. La chica había hecho un buen trabajo al perseguir a Haruno. Al principio su amenaza de revelar información confidencial sobre los amigos de Haruno había resultado un peligro, pero hasta el momento solo había redactado un artículo muy poco profesional acerca de Kiba Carter. Por desgracia, lo único que había conseguido con ello había sido aumentar la clientela de la taberna de Robin.

Y, pensando en Kiba y Robin, era probable que la policía hubiera encontrado el vídeo del piso de Parks y a esas horas sospechara de la pareja. Parks era un cabo suelto que necesitaba un tijeretazo imperioso y no había tiempo de atraerlo hacia un lugar menos arriesgado. Lo de los zapatos había sido un truco muy ingenioso, y eso combinado con las llamadas anónimas que guiarían a Uchiha a puntos muy alejados de la ciudad mantendría apartada a la policía un tiempo. Para cuando todo hubiera acabado, la mayoría de los cabrones de azul no habrían sido capaces ni de encontrarse la polla al ir a mear. Aunque Uchiha y Hoshigaki eran un poco más listos que la mayoría y, por si fuera poco, leales.

Ese tipo de lealtad era realmente sorprendente. Eran todos unos pobres diablos. El archivo conectado a la línea telefónica de casa de Mei se había abierto. El aparato había emitido y recibido seis llamadas en total desde el miércoles. Un simple clic en el ratón hizo que se pusiera en Kakashiha la cinta. Las primeras cinco llamadas no tenían importancia, pero la sexta...

—Mei Terumi, soy Kelsey Chin.

Notó una sacudida de pura impresión. Había dado con Chin. Chin, que sabía tantas cosas. Cosas personales. Mei se había encontrado con Chin... esa mañana. Como Bacon, Mei poseía información que no debería poseer. Y, como Bacon, tenía que desaparecer.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 18.10 horas._

Hoshigaki colgó el teléfono.

—Adivina quién defendió a David Bacon.

Itachi no levantó la cabeza, de la lista de personas que habían ido a visitar al hermano de Rivera a la cárcel. Ino Yamanaka no aparecía por ninguna parte.

—Arthur no sé qué, un abogado de oficio; ya lo he mirado.

—Pero adivina a qué abogada relevó Arthur al haberse excusado en mitad del caso alegando un conflicto de intereses.

Ahora sí que levantó la vista del papel.

—¿A Ino Yamanaka?

—Ni más ni menos. Arthur dice que solo había llegado a presentar las peticiones cuando asignaron el caso a Eleanor Brigham. Como Yamanaka conocía a Eleanor por Sakura, le pidió al juez que la excusara. En aquel momento Arthur pensó que se debía a la carga de trabajo.

Itachi notaba el fuerte golpeteo del pulso. Por fin encontraban algo que podían utilizar.

—Es un vínculo fuerte. Conocía las dotes de Bacon y tomó nota de su nombre para contar con él en un futuro.

Hoshigaki descolgó el teléfono.

—Voy a llamar a Minato.

—Entonces, ¿habéis encontrado algo?

Sin levantarse de la silla, Itachi se giró hacia la puerta, donde estaban Neji Haruno y su madre. Hatake se encontraba justo detrás. Neji tenía un aspecto horroroso y el corazón de Itachi se llenó de compasión. Había pasado unos momentos incómodos con Gina Haruno. La noche anterior, de camino al tanatorio, Sakura le había contado lo de la reconciliación con su padre. También le había explicado el papel que había desempeñado su madre en el terrible malentendido. Itachi en su lugar no se habría mostrado tan dispuesto a perdonarla. Aun así, su madre le había enseñado a ser respetuoso y se puso en pie.

—Es posible —confirmó Itachi—. Sentaos, por favor. Queríamos avisaros al mismo tiempo que a Kiba Carter, pero aún queda una hora para que salga del quirófano. —Itachi le ofreció una silla a la madre de Sakura, luego se irguió y miró fijamente los oscuros ojos de Neji; se parecían tanto a los de Sakura que tuvo que volver a esforzarse por apartar de sí el miedo—. Se trata de una mujer —dijo sin rodeos—. Creemos que es Ino Yamanaka.

Gina dio un grito ahogado y se llevó la mano al corazón.

—No. No es posible. Es como una hija para mí. Ella nunca le haría daño a Sakura.

Pero Neji permanecía callado.

—No lo sé, mamá. Yo no lo veo tan descabellado.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Neji? —preguntó Hoshigaki—. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Nada en particular —masculló—. Es una impresión que tengo desde hace años. No quería creerlo y no hacía más que intentar convencerme de que estaba equivocado. —Torció la boca—. Tendría que haber hecho más caso de mi intuición. Ya sabéis que Ino estuvo viviendo con nosotros cuando tenía quince años.

—Sakura me explicó que son como hermanas —dijo Itachi—, pero no sabía que hubiera estado viviendo en vuestra casa. ¿Cómo fue eso?

—Porque asesinaron a su padre. Su padre y el mío eran socios y buenos amigos. La madre de Ino había muerto... hacía mucho tiempo.

—Cuando Ino tenía dos años —susurró Mebuki—. Se suicidó.

Neji hizo una mueca.

—Nunca nos lo contaste.

—El padre de Ino no quería que ella lo supiera, así que no se lo dijimos. La acogimos en casa y la tratamos como si fuera de la familia. Te equivocas, Neji. Ella no puede estar implicada en esto.

—¿Cómo asesinaron a su padre? —preguntó Itachi con gravedad.

—Su novia y él fueron apuñalados durante un robo en su casa. —Neji bajó la cabeza—. Atacaron también a Ino; la violaron. —Neji hizo una pausa elocuente—. Eso es lo que dijo. Detuvieron a un vecino.

—Leon Vanneti —dijo Mebuki con voz trémula—. Era un endemoniado. Siempre andaba zumbando como un salvaje con esos motoristas. —Tragó saliva—. Tú siempre has dicho que era inocente.

—Porque es lo que me parecía.

—Has dicho «es lo que dijo» —observó Hoshigaki—. ¿Por qué?

—Conocía a Leon. Era un bestia, pero no era malo. Sin embargo, en el hospital examinaron a Ino y encontraron restos de semen y unos cuantos moratones. Salió a la luz en el juicio.

—Junto con lo del cuchillo ensangrentado que habían encontrado debajo de su almohada —espetó Mebuki—. Neji, ¿cómo puedes decir esas cosas?

—Porque todo era absurdo. Leon no era estúpido. Si hubiera alguna prueba la habría ocultado. Él dijo que nunca había tocado a Ino pero el jurado no lo creyó. Era un motero con mala pinta contra una linda jovencita. No se analizó el ADN porque en aquella época todavía no se hacía. Ahora Leon cumple cadena perpetua.

—Y Ino se hizo abogada defensora —musitó Hoshigaki—. Lo normal sería que, como víctima, se hubiera decantado por la acusación.

Los motivos profesionales de Ino eran dignos de analizarse. Itachi apartó de sí ese pensamiento.

—¿Por qué crees que Ino podría querer hacer daño a Sakura?

Neji se encogió de hombros con incomodidad.

—Es solo una impresión. En casa, Sakura era la única que tenía habitación propia puesto que no había más chicas, pero cuando Ino vino a vivir con nosotros Sakura se moría de ganas por compartirla con ella. Ino quería una habitación para ella sola y armó un buen escándalo. Siempre quería recibir un trato especial.

—Había perdido a sus padres —protestó Mebuki.

—Eso es lo que siempre decíais —respondió Neji—. No parabais de repetirlo. Luego empezaron a desaparecer objetos. Eran pequeñas cosas, nada importante. Después pasó lo del sótano.

Mebuki movió la cabeza con un gesto de desesperación:

—Fue un accidente. Neji, por favor.

—¿Qué es lo del sótano? —preguntó Itachi, aunque creía saberlo.

—Cuando tenía dieciséis años, Sakura se quedó encerrada en el cuarto de contadores que había debajo de la casa donde crecimos —explicó Neji—. Es pequeño, oscuro y...

—Y por eso Sakura nunca quiere coger el ascensor —masculló Itachi, y Neji asintió.

—Habíamos salido a pasar fuera un fin de semana largo. Sakura y Ino se habían ido a casa de una amiga, pero al final Ino cambió de idea y se vino con nosotros. Al parecer, Sakura la siguió pero se quedó encerrada en el sótano de casa. Se pasó allí tres días, sin agua ni comida. Aporreó y arañó la puerta hasta dejarse las manos hechas cisco y quedarse sin uñas.

Itachi se estremeció.

—Santo Dios.

—Ino se excusó diciendo que no sabía que Sakura había decidido volver a casa y venirse con nosotros. Nadie se atrevió a echarle la culpa. Se sentía fatal y estuvo cuidando de Sakura días enteros.

Mebuki se apartó de la mesa.

—Neji, esto está muy mal. —Se levantó, se cruzó de brazos y empezó a andar de un lado a otro, furiosa. Pero cuando llegó frente a la pizarra, se detuvo en seco con el semblante paralizado de pura estupefacción—. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sin apenas voz.

Itachi se levantó y se dirigió a la pizarra. A Mebuki le temblaba la mano al tratar de señalar el nombre de una de las empresas. Deering. La entidad clave.

—He visto este nombre antes. —Se volvió a mirar a Neji; por la expresión horrorizada de sus ojos se veía que lo había comprendido todo—. Es la empresa que contrató los servicios de aquella mujer.

«Aquella mujer.» A Itachi la verdad lo golpeó como un ladrillo y Neji se puso en pie de un salto. Otra vez Ino. El distanciamiento entre Sakura y su padre no se debía a ningún malentendido. No había sido accidental. La ira bullía en lo más profundo de su ser.

—¿Qué mujer? —preguntó Hoshigaki.

Itachi le narró la historia con rapidez y serenidad.

—La que ha tenido a la familia dividida durante cinco jodidos años —soltó Neji hecho una furia—.

La puta misteriosa. Ino quería que Sakura desapareciera del mapa y le tendió una trampa a papá.

—Mientras ella ocupaba su silla cada año el día de Acción de Gracias. —Los ojos de Mebuki se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Y durante cinco años se ha salido con la suya. —Itachi se frotó la cabeza con desaliento.

—Phillip Parks —dijo Hoshigaki tras él en voz muy baja, y Itachi supo enseguida a qué se refería.

—Ino era la otra mujer.

Hoshigaki asintió.

—Si hubiéramos interrogado a Parks, él nos lo habría dicho y la habríamos descubierto.

Itachi se dejó caer en la silla.

—Se ha pasado año tras año destrozándole la vida a Sakura.

—¿Por qué se suicidó la madre de Ino? —preguntó Hatake.

—Padecía esquizofrenia paranoide. —Mebuki temblaba sin poder controlarse—. Estuvimos observando de cerca a Ino porque sabíamos que a veces la enfermedad se hereda, pero siempre nos pareció la mar de normal. La mar de feliz. No se lo dijimos porque no queríamos asustarla.

Neji cerró los ojos.

—Santo Dios.

—¿Lo sabe Sakura? —preguntó Itachi, y Mebuki negó con la cabeza.

—La voluntad del padre de Ino era que nadie lo supiera, así que lo mantuvimos en secreto.

El teléfono de la sala de reuniones sonó y Hoshigaki lo descolgó enseguida.

—Gracias —dijo, y colgó—. Minato dice que nos esperará en casa de Yamanaka con la orden de registro. Vamos.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 18.45 horas._

A veces la mejor manera de esconderse es actuar a plena luz. Unos enérgicos golpes en la puerta hicieron que un hombre saliera a abrir. Era el novio. ¿Cómo se llamaba...? Keith. Tenía que recordar los detalles. Pero no era al novio a quien deseaba ver, sino a Mei Terumi.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó con voz grave y cansina.

—He venido a ver a la señorita Terumi por lo del artículo de investigación que está escribiendo.

Keith tensó la mandíbula.

—Ah —dijo en tono inexpresivo—. Es eso. Pues ahora no está, tendrá que volver más tarde. —Se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando abrió los ojos como platos al ver la pistola; llevaba silenciador.

—¿Dónde está la hospitalidad de la gente del sur de la que tanto he oído hablar? Invítame a entrar.

Él se apoyó sospechosamente en un ángulo del escritorio situado justo detrás de la puerta, con las manos en la espalda. Sus movimientos fueron rápidos, pero no lo bastante. Sus rodillas golpearon el suelo antes de que pudiera empuñar la pistola que acababa de sacar del cajón. Una mancha roja se extendió rápidamente por la pechera de su almidonada camisa blanca. Daba igual. Desde el momento en que había abierto la puerta era hombre muerto. Al sacar la pistola lo único que había conseguido era adelantar los acontecimientos. Una tontería, realmente.

De todas formas, era probable que no hubiera tenido agallas para utilizarla. Cayó de bruces y la pistola le resbaló de la mano y fue a parar a la alfombra sin causar daños. Sería un bonito recuerdo. La distribución del piso era muy parecida a la del de Cynthia Adams, diez plantas por encima. Pronto Terumi llegaría a casa. El armario era un buen lugar...

El disparo de la pistola de Keith retronó al mismo tiempo que el dolor, intenso y abrasador, se abría paso. Y después del dolor vino la estupefacción. «Me ha disparado. En el brazo.» Keith estaba apoyado sobre los codos y sostenía precariamente la pistola con las dos manos. Una lúgubre sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. El hijo de puta sí que tenía agallas, después de todo.

—Jódete —le espetó. Y a continuación se derrumbó y la pistola quedó atrapada bajo su cuerpo.

La estupefacción dio paso al miedo. «Corre.» Pasó un segundo antes de que los pies le obedecieran. La escalera estaba cerca. «Corre. Ya has bajado un piso. Dos. Respira.» La manga del abrigo de color tabaco tenía un claro agujero cuyo borde aparecía ya empapado de sangre.

Se despojó de él con cuidado y caminó por el rellano de la décima planta con la prenda en el brazo de tal modo que le tapaba la herida. El ascensor llegó enseguida y, sin más, bajó hasta el vestíbulo.

Desde allí, salir a la calle como si no hubiera pasado nada no representaba ningún problema.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 19.00 horas._

«No estaba allí.» Itachi estaba plantado en medio del salón de casa de Ino Yamanaka observando cómo el equipo de Naruto buscaba cualquier cosa que indicara que Sakura había estado allí. Por desgracia, no encontraban nada. Nada. Y le entró verdadero miedo. La sensación era fría. Debilitante. Paralizante de tan intensa.

Sakura y su padre no estaban allí. Ni Ino tampoco. La furia crecía en su interior y apretó los puños en silencio. Se esforzó por respirar hondo. Perder los nervios no le devolvería a Sakura sana y salva. Para recuperarla lo que hacía falta era ponerse en la piel de Ino, adivinar cuál sería su próximo paso antes de que lo diera.

«No soy adivina», le había dicho Sakura. De pronto Itachi deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder serlo. Tenía que serlo. Tenía que entrar en la mente de Ino.

«No quieras hacer de adivino. Haz de policía. Haz tu trabajo igual que cada día.» El dolor que le atenazaba el estómago aminoró lo bastante para permitirle concentrarse de nuevo. «Entra en la mente de Ino.» Itachi dio una vuelta por la sala y observó los pósteres de películas colgados en las paredes.

—Es coleccionista —murmuró, ligeramente sorprendido. Era una colección más bien ecléctica que abarcaba desde la década de 1930 hasta la de 1990. Algunas de las películas eran clásicos; otras, más complejas.

Todas tenían un punto en común. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

—¡Hoshigaki! Ven aquí.

Hoshigaki salió de la cocina con dos jarras, una en cada mano.

—¿Qué?

Levantó la cabeza y dio un silbido.

—Deben de ser valiosísimos.

—Sí, pero no por el dinero, sino por lo que significan. Mira. —Empezó por un extremo y fue señalando los pósteres—. Perdición, con Barbara Stanwyck.

—No la he visto —dijo Hoshigaki.

—Una mujer utiliza a un hombre para matar a su marido y se fuga con él. Eva al desnudo.

A Hoshigaki le brillaron los ojos.

—Anne Baxter hace el papel de otra lagarta manipuladora. Son películas en las que siempre ganan las mujeres.

Itachi se quedó mirando el póster que ocupaba el centro de una pared y la última pieza del rompecabezas se colocó en su sitio. El corazón le iba a toda pastilla.

—Escucha, Hoshigaki. —Leyó los nombres de las actrices—. Stanwyck, Turner, Davis, Baxter.

Hoshigaki abrió los ojos como platos.

—Son los nombres de las empresas de la pizarra. —Echó un vistazo a los pósteres—. Pero en el centro estaba Deering, y no lo veo por ninguna parte.

Itachi golpeó con la mano el póster del centro.

—Es de Canción de cuna para un cadáver. Olivia De Havilland vuelve loca a su «amiga», Bette Davis. El nombre del personaje que interpreta De Havilland es Miriam Deering. Todas las películas son sobre mujeres que manipulan a hombres o a otras mujeres. Está más claro que el agua. Seguro que se cree muy lista, porque Sakura debe de haber visto estos pósteres un millón de veces.

—Y nunca ha sospechado lo más mínimo. Ino se burlaba de ella poniéndole la información en las narices y ella no sospechó nada. ¿Cuánto deben de valer estos pósteres, Itachi?

—Si son originales, unos doscientos mil dólares.

—Seguro que hiciste una asignatura sobre cine cuando te estabas sacando la carrera, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió Itachi en tono inexpresivo. La emoción de haber descubierto la clave se había disipado enseguida—. Ya me dirás de qué coño me sirve. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el lugar donde Yamanaka está ahora?

Hoshigaki le estrechó el hombro para darle ánimos.

—Trata de relajarte, Itachi. Piensa en lo que sabemos, no en lo que no sabemos. Piensa en lo siguiente: doscientos mil dólares es mucho dinero para gastárselo en decorar las paredes. He comprobado su declaración de renta del año pasado y solo ingresó sesenta. Eso cuadra con el alquiler de un piso como este, pero no con el precio de los pósteres.

Itachi arqueó las cejas.

—Antes has dicho que te sorprendía que no hubiera optado por la acusación. Pero si lo que quisiera fuera dar con personas sin escrúpulos que actuaran a órdenes...

—El hecho de ser abogada defensora le permite entrar en contacto con todos los depravados que necesita para que hagan lo que ella les pide. —Hoshigaki dio un vistazo alrededor del salón—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que esperaba encontrar? Un gran sistema informático. Cuando Rick nos enseñó todas las cámaras, me imaginé una consola como la de James Bond, con diez monitores ocupando una pared entera. Pero aquí no hay ningún ordenador. Ni un triste monitor.

—Es probable que tenga un portátil.

—Puede ser, pero tenía que controlar las imágenes de un montón de cámaras. Las del piso de Sakura, las de la consulta, las de Cynthia Adams... No me la imagino visionándolas secuencia a secuencia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que dedica al trabajo. Por lo menos debería tener dos o tres monitores, Itachi. Si no la logística no cuadra.

Itachi asintió con gravedad.

—Entonces es que las ve en otro sitio. Investigaré en los polígonos en los que en teoría están sus empresas, empezando por Deering.

—Itachi, Hoshigaki. —Naruto los llamó urgentemente desde el dormitorio—. Venid a ver esto.

Al verlo, Itachi se quedó de piedra. Las puertas correderas del armario estaban abiertas y dejaban a la vista un montón de fotografías. Había una cara que aparecía en todas.

—Swanson —masculló Itachi.

Neji se encontraba a los pies de la cama de Ino con la cabeza inclinada bajo el dosel con volantes de color rosa.

—Aquí hay más —dijo en tono monótono.

Itachi y Hoshigaki se acercaron a mirar las fotografías del armario. La mayoría eran fotos de grupo.

—Esta está tomada en la taberna de Robin Archer. Sakura tiene una igual. —Pero al mirarla mejor se le volvió a poner un nudo en el estómago—. Ha recortado la imagen de Sakura de esta foto.

—De todas —musitó Hoshigaki—. Parece que, siempre que podía, Swanson se sentaba al lado de Sakura. Yamanaka está obsesionada con ese tipo.

Itachi miró a Neji.

—Swanson desapareció hace tres meses.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez hubiera muerto, pero si Yamanaka andaba acechándolo y se sentía amenazado, puede que utilizara la excusa de Médicos Sin Fronteras para desaparecer del mapa —apuntó Hoshigaki.

—Mirad esto —fueron las únicas palabras de Neji, y se apartó de la cama.

Itachi introdujo la cabeza bajo el dosel y se quedó de piedra.

—Mierda.

Toda la superficie de debajo del dosel estaba tapizada con más fotos de Swanson desnudo.

—Da la impresión de que él estaba en el dormitorio de su casa y lo fotografió a través de la ventana.

—Ayer estuve en el último piso donde se cree que vivió —dijo Hoshigaki, frunciendo el entrecejo—. El dormitorio daba a la calle.

Las fotos tienen que haber sido tomadas desde un piso de enfrente. —Arqueó una ceja—. Tal vez es donde tiene lugar la acción.

Itachi empezaba a albergar ciertas esperanzas.

—Vamos.

—Llamaré a Hatake. Así podrá empezar a buscar la dirección exacta y conseguirnos una orden de registro.

—Esperad. Antes de marcharos... —Naruto estaba de pie frente al ropero con un par de zapatos de cordones en la mano—. Son del tamaño apropiado y tienen sangre en los cordones. —Les dio la vuelta—. En las suelas no hay barro. Analizaremos la sangre para ver si es de Bacon.

—Eso quiere decir que tiene dos pares —musitó Hoshigaki—. Estos y los que llevaba esta tarde cuando ha agredido a Neji.

—Si solo fueran dos... —Naruto retrocedió—. Mirad.

En el suelo había dos grandes maletas abiertas; estaban llenas de ropa de hombre.

—En la etiqueta pone «Sai Swanson» —observó Naruto—. Ahí está su cartera, con su carnet de conducir, un billete de avión para Chad y su pasaporte. Y esto estaba envuelto con una camisa. —Era un cuchillo de carnicero, cubierto por una capa de color marrón oscuro.

A Itachi se le heló la sangre.

—Entonces está muerto. Lo mató ella.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Hoshigaki—. ¿Por qué ha tenido que hacer una cosa así?

—Estaba obsesionada con Swanson —dijo Itachi, con el estómago aún revuelto—. La noche anterior a su partida se emborrachó, ¿recuerdas? Fue a casa de Kiba Carter y se desahogó. —Se volvió hacia Neji—. Swanson amaba a Sakura pero ella no le correspondía. Por eso decidió marcharse a África.

Neji abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Es él? Sakura me contó la historia, pero no me dijo cómo se llamaba su amigo. Al parecer solo me lo había contado a mí. Se sentía muy culpable.

—Vamos a reproducir la escena. —Itachi se señaló a sí mismo—. Yo soy Ino. Hoshigaki, tú eres Swanson. Acabas de llegar de casa de Carter y estás borracho y abatido. No te tienes en pie. Mientras, yo suspiro por ti; tengo todas esas fotos tuyas. Tú te vas mañana y es posible que no vuelva a verte nunca más. Voy a tu casa y... ¿Qué? ¿Te declaro mi amor?

—Es posible. —Hoshigaki asintió—. Pero yo te digo: «Ni hablar. Estoy enamorado de Sakura». Tú te pones hecha una fiera. ¿Qué hacía Ino cuando se enfadaba mucho, Neji?

Neji palideció.

—Solo la vi realmente furiosa una vez. Quien tenía que ser su pareja en un baile de la escuela le dio plantón. Parece ser que otra chica más popular también le había pedido que fuera su pareja. Ino dejó su habitación destrozada, empezó a tirarlo todo... —Tragó saliva—. Rajó el vestido que tendría que haber llevado al baile y, de paso, el colchón. Me pidió que la ayudara a sacarlo de allí antes de que mamá y papá lo descubrieran. Me dijo que lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, pero estaba lleno de agujeros, como si se hubiera liado a cuchillada limpia. Si mis padres nos hubieran contado lo de su madre... Habría sospechado algo y no le habría guardado el secreto.

—Debió de quedarse horrorizada al ver lo que había hecho. Lo amaba y lo había matado —dijo Hoshigaki despacio—. Y seguro que ella cree que todo es culpa de Sakura.

—Ese debió de ser el detonante para que pasara del hostigamiento generalizado a una venganza totalmente planificada. —Itachi dio un hondo suspiro—. Quería acabar con todo, con su carrera, con su reputación. —«Con su vida.» No fue capaz de pronunciar las últimas palabras.

—Con vuestra relación —añadió Hoshigaki—. No habría sido extraño que la hubieras dejado cuando amenazaron a Izumi.

—Pero no lo hiciste —dijo Neji con voz trémula—. Gracias.

Itachi recordó la mirada que había observado en Sakura cuando ella pensaba que iba a hacerlo. Él creía que ella sabía lo que pasaba por su mente; creía que lo deduciría fácilmente porque a eso era a lo que se dedicaba. Se dedicaba a analizar y diagnosticar. Ayudaba a los suicidas cuando se sentían más vulnerables. Evitaba que asesinos y violadores utilizaran la enfermedad mental como excusa para librarse de la justicia. Y lo hacía muy bien.

Él creía que tenía tan arraigada la práctica que la aplicaba a todo el mundo. Pero parecía ser que la gente que de verdad le importaba no era objeto de su escrutinio. Ella se entregaba abiertamente y sin reservas, y esperaba que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Pero eso la desarmaba ante aquellos que se comportaban de forma egoísta o cruel: Phillip Parks, Temari Masterson, Ino Yamanaka.

—Naruto. —Un miembro del equipo de la policía científica se acercó con un sobre marrón en la mano. Naruto extrajo de él un montón de tarjetas y una hoja de sellos de Chad.

—Están escritas —dijo Naruto—. Debía de tener previsto enviarlas cada pocos meses.

—Debió de ser ella quien escribió la carta al director del hospital —añadió Hoshigaki—, para ocultar lo que había hecho. Vamos a registrar los pisos que están enfrente del de Swanson.

—Y los bienes inmuebles propiedad de Deering. —Itachi estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando sonó su móvil.

—Uchiha, soy Kiba Carter. Acabo de salir del quirófano y he visto los mensajes. Tengo uno suyo y uno de Ino Yamanaka.

Itachi se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué dice?

—Es muy extraño. Dice que necesita que la ayude, que tiene un problema urgente. Se ve que estaba con un cliente, un joven, y que al parecer se ha puesto nervioso y le ha disparado. Me pide que nos veamos para que le dé unos puntos porque no quiere arruinar la vida del chico solo porque haya cometido un error.

—¿Dónde tienen que encontrarse?

—Le he pedido que esté en mi casa dentro de media hora. Quería hablar con usted porque mientras estaba en el quirófano no he dejado de darle vueltas a una cosa que ocurrió anoche. Ino me sujetó el abrigo mientras yo iba a darle el pésame a Flo. Espero estar equivocado, pero no voy a jugármela tratándose de la vida de Sakura.

—Estamos de camino, Kiba. Llegaremos a su casa dentro de quince minutos.

—Entonces estaba en lo cierto —dijo con voz abatida.

—Sí. —Itachi exhaló un suspiro—. Estaba en lo cierto.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 19.30 horas._

—¿Sakura? —Era un débil gemido, apenas perceptible.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y aguzó la vista en la oscuridad; se sentía muy aliviada. Su padre estaba consciente. Estaba vivo. Poco a poco, se colocó de lado y lo miró a los ojos. Él también tenía las manos y los pies atados, pero por algún motivo Ino no lo había amordazado.

«Ino.» Le había parecido increíble. Hasta que empezó a relacionar ideas. «El sótano.» En aquel momento se había puesto tan frenética y Ino se había mostrado tan atenta. Igual que después de lo del estrangulador de la cadena. Le había llevado sopa. Una sopa asquerosa. Sakura siempre había pensado que Ino era muy mala cocinera. Ahora entendía por qué se había pasado seis semanas vomitando y hecha un trapo. «Me envenenó.» Qué bruja. Pero ¿por qué?

«Porque está loca, Sakura.» Y Sakura había aprendido que a veces esa era la única razón por la cual la gente se comportaba de cierta manera. No obstante, la ira de Ino había cambiado. Antes de lo de Cynthia Adams, su ira nunca había resultado letal; solo... mezquina. ¿Qué había cambiado?

A tientas, tocó la rodilla de su padre con la suya.

—Sakura—susurró el hombre—. Estás viva.

«¿Por cuánto tiempo?» Volvió a tocarle la rodilla para tranquilizarlo, y también para tranquilizarse.

—Tengo una navaja en el bolsillo —musitó él—. La de tallar. ¿Puedes sacarla?

«La navaja de tallar.» De pequeña, su padre siempre estaba a punto para tallarle alguna chuchería con la navaja que llevaba en el bolsillo de su mono de carpintero. Tenía la imagen grabada en la mente. Ojalá fuera capaz de sacarla con las manos atadas.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 19.30 horas._

Mei se dirigió a su casa con paso saltarín. Su viaje a Lexington había resultado una verdadera revelación. La doctora Chin le había proporcionado cierta información que sería la plataforma de lanzamiento de un artículo periodístico de los serios. No había conseguido la exclusiva de Haruno, pero lo que había descubierto de la mejor amiga de la doctora era incluso mejor. No veía la hora de contárselo a Keith.

Lo había conseguido. Por fin lo había conseguido. Un artículo firmado por ella. Y no tenía nada que ver con la trivialidad que había escrito sobre el peculiar modo de vida de Kiba Carter y que aparecería en las páginas de sociedad. Esta vez se trataba de un artículo de los de verdad. De portada. Titular principal.

«Por fin.» Y Cyrus Bremin no le pasaría por delante; el director se lo había prometido. Aunque también otras veces se lo había prometido y había acabado arrebatándole el artículo, así que sería mejor mantenerse a la expectativa. De todos modos, al doblar la esquina una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció y su paso se ralentizó en cuanto vislumbró la puerta del edificio. Por segunda vez en esa semana había una ambulancia aparcada frente a su casa. En el último tramo, echó a correr. Al principio se había mostrado muy entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de informar sobre el suicidio de Cynthia Adams; sin embargo ahora la idea la horrorizaba.

Se acercó a un policía.

—Vivo en este edificio. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Ella miró a la cara con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Mei Terumi.

La mirada del policía se tornó inexpresiva.

—La estábamos buscando. Acompáñeme.

«No.» El horror aumentó cuando el policía la guió hasta el ascensor y juntos subieron al piso donde ella vivía. «No.» La puerta de su casa estaba abierta. Dentro había gente. Bueno, más que gente eran policías. «Keith.»

Un hombre alto y moreno y una mujer rubia le interceptaron el paso a menos de un metro de la puerta. El hombre le puso una mano en el hombro. Y la mujer le preguntó:

—¿Señorita Terumi? —Ella asintió, aturdida.

—Soy la detective Mitchell y este es mi compañero, el detective Uchiha —se presentó— ¿Puede decirnos dónde estaba hace una hora?

El corazón casi se le paró. El alto y moreno era hermano del novio de Haruno.

—Con el director del Bulletin. ¿Por qué?

La mujer la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Tenemos que darle una mala noticia.

Las palabras de la mujer quedaron ahogadas por el chirrido de las ruedas de una camilla. Encima había una bolsa con un cadáver.

—¿Keith?

Se quedó mirando la camilla y el pánico hizo que todos los demás pensamientos fueran a parar a los confines de su mente. El grito que oyó procedía de su boca. «Keith.»

 **O fi Rodriguez**


	24. CAPITULO 23

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Capítulo 23**

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 19.30 horas._

La herida ya casi no sangraba y no le dolía tanto como al principio. Aun así, necesitaba que le dieran puntos; de otro modo, volvería a abrirse. Kiba estaba a punto de llegar. En cuanto la suturara podría empezar la tortura de Haruno.

El camino de entrada a casa de Kiba se divisaba estupendamente desde una manzana de distancia gracias a los prismáticos. Y también el Camaro de suelo bajo que descendía lentamente por la carretera y se encontraba a una manzana de distancia en sentido contrario.

«El coche de Itachi Uchiha.» Tardó unos instantes en recuperarse de la estupefacción. Kiba Carter se había chivado. «Sospechan de mí.» Imposible. El truco de los zapatos era buenísimo. Tendrían que Haber sospechado de Robin Archer, pero aunque la policía había ido a verlo por la mañana, el hombre seguía tan tranquilo en su casa. «Y ahora sospechan de mí.» ¿Cómo era posible?

Y, lo más importante, ¿qué haría ahora? Necesitaba que le curaran la herida. Tendría que hacerlo Haruno. Esperaba que el padre siguiera con vida, porque solo apuntándolo con una pistola en la cabeza conseguiría que ella la atendiera en condiciones. Cuando la hubiera suturado, Haruno y su padre morirían. Con más rapidez y mucho menos sufrimiento del que había planeado. «Tengo que marcharme.» Muy lejos.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 20.15 horas._

—Debe de Habernos visto. —Itachi lanzó el abrigo sobre su escritorio con indignación.

—Hemos esperado cuarenta y cinco minutos —le explicó Hoshigaki a Hatake—, pero no ha aparecido.

Hatake suspiró y dijo:

—Sabemos de qué forma dispararon a Ino Yamanaka. Recibimos una llamada justo después de que salierais hacia su casa. Han encontrado muerto al novio de Mei Terumi en su piso. El chico estaba tendido encima de su propia pistola; el arma había efectuado un solo disparo. Y en el ordenador encontramos fotos. Al parecer Terumi había estado fotografiando a Sakura por toda la ciudad.

Otro muerto. «Mierda.»

—Sakura dijo que Terumi la había estado siguiendo.

—Bueno, su acoso fue un buen trabajo. Encontramos fotografías de Marge Hooper, de Sylvia Arness y de media docena de personas más con las que Sakura se cruzó ese día. Terumi dijo a Sasuke y a Mia que sospechaba que alguien había accedido a sus archivos, pero que se había «distraído» con no sé qué artículo. Así que, según parece, Yamanaka anda por ahí con un balazo.

—Terumi se ha acercado demasiado a Yamanaka —masculló Hoshigaki—. ¿De qué iba el artículo?

—No nos lo ha dicho. Mia nos ha explicado que Terumi no dejaba de murmurar «en portada».

—Así que el novio ha pagado con su vida la obsesión que Terumi tenía con Sakura y con la exclusiva. —Itachi suspiró—. ¿Habéis encontrado algo en el piso de Swanson?

—Lo alquiló hace dos meses una pareja joven —explicó Hatake—. Así que Yamanaka no está allí. Pero antes de eso, estaba alquilado a nombre de Deering, Inc.

«Más cerca.» Pero aun así, no servía de gran ayuda.

—¿Hemos hecho alguna búsqueda de los bienes inmuebles de Deering?

—Lori la está haciendo ahora mismo. Dentro de una hora más o menos sabremos algo. He vuelto a hacer venir a Temari Masterson. Nos ha dicho que quería llamar a su abogado. Adivinad quién es.

—Destin Lawe —dijo Hoshigaki, y Hatake asintió.

—No le ha hecho ninguna gracia saber que está muerto. Él le había dicho que era abogado.

—Por eso lo llamó ayer en cuanto la dejamos Marcharse —dijo Hoshigaki.

—Hemos recibido tres llamadas más diciendo que han visto al padre de Danny Morris. Todas falsas.

—Ella sabe que seguiremos cualquier pista. Menuda bruja —musitó Hoshigaki.

Itachi estuvo a punto de ponerse a chillar.

—Nada de todo esto nos sirve para encontrar a Sakura.

—Tenemos una orden de busca y captura de Yamanaka —anunció Hatake pacientemente—. Escucha, Itachi, hasta que Lori termine con la búsqueda no podemos hacer nada. Aprovecha el tiempo para recargar las pilas. —Entrecerró los ojos—. Es una orden. En cuanto tengamos el listado de los inmuebles, saldrás disparado. Te quiero bien despejado para entonces.

Itachi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para abandonar la sala. De camino al ascensor, se topó con Rick.

—Te he estado buscando —dijo Rick—. Tengo algo. —Al ver que Itachi lo miraba perplejo, Rick frunció el entrecejo—. Te hablo del CD que Poston rompió. Tengo algo.

Una oleada de energía renovada le dio el empujón que necesitaba.

—Vamos a verlo.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 20.15 horas._

Sakura estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Era una petición de lo más ridícula.

—¿Que quieres que haga qué?

Ino no sonrió.

—Aquí tienes una aguja esterilizada y un poco de hilo. —Se descubrió el brazo y le mostró la piel desgarrada—. Sutúrame.—Sostenía la pistola con la mano izquierda, con el cañón apretado contra la sien de Kizashi—. No me hagas daño; en la mano izquierda no tengo el pulso muy firme.

Sakura se puso seria al instante.

—Muy bien, pero no le hagas daño.

—Me matará de todas maneras; no la ayudes. —El hombre gruñó cuando Ino le dio una patada en el estómago.

—Cállate, viejo.

—No te preocupes, papá —susurró Sakura, y miró a Ino a los ojos—. No puedo ayudarte con las manos atadas. —Después de una hora de contorsiones, había conseguido extraer la navaja del bolsillo de su padre. Como tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, el único sitio donde había podido ocultar la navaja era en la parte trasera de la cinturilla de sus tejanos. Por el momento seguía teniendo la funda puesta, y no servía para nada, pero cuando Ino la desatara...

Ino tomó su cuchillo, uno grande de carnicero, y cortó las cuerdas que le sujetaban las manos.

—Un movimiento en falso y tu padre no tendrá que volver a preocuparse por su corazón.

—Te dolerá —le advirtió Sakura—. Aquí no tengo nada para mitigar el dolor.

Ino esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras sus ojos examinaban los estantes de la pequeña habitación donde se encontraban presos.

—Yo sí, pero por nada del mundo dejaré que me lo apliques.

Sakura se esforzó por controlar las náuseas que hacían que el estómago le diera tantas vueltas como le daba aquel cuchitril; acababa de reparar en la cantidad de plantas y botes que se alineaban en los estantes. La mayoría eran setas. Otra pieza del puzle encajó en su sitio.

—Alucinógenos. Los utilizaste con mis pacientes.

Ino extendió el brazo.

—Cállate y cose.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Me estoy mareando aquí dentro. No me veo capaz de hacerlo bien.

—Estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo —dijo Ino en tono seco—. Empieza.

Sakura enhebró la aguja.

—¿Les administraste drogas a mis pacientes?

Ino dio un resoplido de impaciencia.

—Sí.

Sakura dio la primera puntada y Ino silbó de dolor.

—¿Y en mi sopa?

—Pues claro. Era el momento ideal para apartarte de Phil.

Sakura dio unas cuantas puntadas más.

—¿Te acostaste con Phillip?

La sonrisa de Ino denotaba crueldad.

—Pues claro. Y tomé unas cuantas fotos del gran momento. Con eso bastó para convencer a Phillip de que te dejara. No podía dejar que os casarais.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque habríais sido felices. Lo de Green y lo del estrangulador no habría salido mejor ni aunque lo hubiera planeado expresamente, y me ocupé de que tuviera repercusiones.

—Creía que me estaba volviendo loca —musitó Sakura, acordándose de las semanas durante las que se había sentido demasiado débil para ir a trabajar y se preguntaba si su subconsciente estaría rechazando la profesión.

Ino soltó una risita cordial.

—Ya. Por cierto, cuando el domingo te dije que parecías una putilla hablaba en serio.

Sakura tensó la mandíbula.

—Me lo imagino. Eleanor tenía razón; nunca le caíste bien.

Sakura notó que el brazo de Ino se tensaba.

—Qué bruja. También ella se llevó su merecido.

Sakura levantó la vista.

—¿Qué?

—Siempre te estaba ayudando, siempre te regalaba cosas.

Sakura recordó la conmoción que había causado la repentina muerte de Eleanor.

—Tú mataste a Eleanor y te las arreglaste para que pareciera que le había dado un derrame cerebral.

—Sí. —Apretó los labios—. Tenía la piel del cuello tan arrugada que el forense ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la pequeña marca de la aguja.

—Pero no encontraron drogas en el análisis.

—El aire es milagroso, Sakura.

Sakura, confusa, bajó la vista a los puntos.

—Le inyectaste aire.

—Supuse que el viejo te daría una patada en el culo.

—Pero no fue eso lo que ocurrió —musitó Sakura. Ahora muchas cosas cobraban sentido.

—Las cosas te salieron bien —dijo Ino con amargura—. Siempre te salen bien. —Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza—. Bueno, te salían —rectificó—. Porque tu afortunada vida terminará esta noche.

Sakura estaba acabando con los puntos y aún tenía los pies atados.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con nosotros?

—Os pegaré un tiro. Es como cerrar un gran círculo. Empecé yéndome a vivir con vosotros porque maté a mi padre y ahora terminaré matando al tuyo.

Sakura dio un punto en falso que hizo sudar a Ino. Kizashi levantó la vista, apenas podía abrir los ojos.

—¿Mataste a tu propio padre? ¿Por qué?

El semblante de Ino se endureció.

—Iba a casarse y yo no quería. Ella tenía cinco hijos, y habrían invadido «mi» casa, se habrían apropiado de «mis» cosas. —Soltó una carcajada inquietante—. Valiente idea: fui a parar a tu casa, con «tus» cinco hijos. No me sirvió de nada.

—Le tendiste una trampa a Leon —masculló Sakura, tomándose su tiempo con los últimos puntos.

—Fue muy fácil. —Su rostro se ensombreció—. Y creía que tendértela a ti sería igual de fácil, pero no.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Sakura.

—Tenía miedo de que la policía no descubriera las pistas importantes y he tenido que dejar demasiadas.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —musitó Sakura, siguiéndole la corriente.

—Sí —respondió Ino complacida—. Tenderte la trampa del viejo ha sido pan comido.

Sakura apretó los dientes. También eso había sido cosa de Ino.

—Me lo tragué.

—La gran psiquiatra. Pues no eres mejor que los demás; solamente ves lo que quieres ver. —Ino flexionó los dedos—. Tú sí que lo has hecho bien, y por eso el viejo va a morir ahora mismo.

Sakura sabía que era entonces o nunca. Se sacó la navaja de su padre de la cinturilla y, mientras Ino examinaba los puntos, la clavó con fuerza en su brazo sano. Con un chillido penetrante, Ino desvió la pistola hacia arriba y entonces Sakura le hizo lo mismo que a Clayborn. Ino gritó y la sangre empezó a brotar a chorro de su nariz. Sakura se abalanzó sobre ella y la estampó contra una pared. Los botes de los estantes se agitaron y Ino se quedó aturdida unos instantes.

Con una mano Sakura le arrebató la pistola y con la otra serró las cuerdas que le sujetaban los tobillos. Se plantó delante de Ino, pistola en mano, y Ino la miró con desdén.

—No te atreverás.

Sakura sabía que Ino tenía razón. La chica había sido su mejor amiga, pero durante todo aquel tiempo los sentimientos no habían sido recíprocos. Aun así, no se veía apretando el gatillo y quitándole la vida. La chica a quien había querido como a una hermana era una enferma mental. Había absuelto a Harold Green. ¿Acaso no merecía Ino el mismo trato?

—No quiero matarte, Ino, pero si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré. Levántate y no toques a mi padre o te juro que te mataré.

Ino se puso en pie.

—Esto es un cuchitril, Sakura. Seguro que te falta aire.

Sakura apretó los dientes.

—No me está yendo nada mal a pesar del pánico. —Y, para su sorpresa, era cierto—. Ahora, muévete. Apártate de mi padre. —Ino se desplazó unos centímetros hacia la puerta, con la mirada vigilante. Sakura sabía que la chica estaba esperando a que pestañeara—. Ya está bien. Papá, no puedo quitarle ojo de encima para desatarte.

—No te preocupes, Sakura. —Estaba muy débil—. Ve a buscar ayuda.

—Muévete, Ino. Vamos a llamar por teléfono, pero esta vez hablaré yo.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 20.20 horas._

Itachi, Hoshigaki y Hatake se quedaron mirando las fotos que Rick había esparcido sobre la mesa.

—Las pistas que faltan en el CD se corresponden con las franjas que faltan en la imagen —explicó Rick.

—¿Fotos? —preguntó Itachi—. Pensaba que era un CD de audio.

—Ah. —Rick sacudió la cabeza para aclararla—. Me he pasado demasiado rato pendiente de esto. He encontrado un archivo de audio pero está fragmentado, como si durante una conversación por el móvil se perdiera de vez en cuando la cobertura. De todos modos, es suficiente para descubrir a Poston; eso está claro. Mientras trataba de recuperar los fragmentos de la conversación, he encontrado algunos archivos de imagen, muy ocultos. Ino debe de Haber intentado borrar el CD con el Government Wipe. Con eso los datos solo desaparecen si se borran siete veces y aun así se sabe que han estado grabados. A ver si le encontráis el sentido a la imagen.

En la foto aparecía una pared, con cuadros. Eran dibujos a pluma de una playa. Itachi los había visto y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Es el salón de casa de Sakura.

Hoshigaki tomó una de las fotografías.

—Bromeas, ¿no?

Itachi levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Ha hecho lo mismo con Sakura que con Swanson. La fotografía ha sido tomada desde fuera. Allí es donde ella actúa.

Hoshigaki asintió, excitado.

—En el edificio de enfrente. Pero hay veinte pisos que dan a la calle. ¿Podrías saber cuál es a partir del ángulo de la foto?

—Es posible —dijo Rick—. La resolución no es nada buena, pero puedo intentarlo.

Hatake dio un golpe en la mesa para captar su atención.

—Necesitamos saber seguro qué piso es para conseguir una orden de registro. No me sirven las conjeturas.

Itachi llamó por teléfono.

—Lori, ¿tienes ya la lista de inmuebles que son propiedad de Deering?

Al cabo de dos minutos Lori aparecía con el listado y Itachi lo repasó de arriba abajo.

—Hay veinte pisos, pero solo uno queda enfrente del de Sakura. Vamos.

 _Viernes, 17 de marzo, 20.45 horas._

—Detente —ordenó Sakura, y Ino la obedeció con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

Sakura disparó el arma y una bala pasó casi rozando la cabeza de Ino.

—Te pegaré un tiro.

El rostro de Ino enrojeció.

—Eres una bruja, siempre lo has tenido todo.

—Y ahora tendré el placer de verte en la cárcel, adónde tú querías mandarme.

—Y te habría mandado de no ser por los putos policías.

—Pareces uno de los malos de Scooby-Doo —dijo Sakura, y el ceño de Ino se acentuó—. Demasiado cine clásico. —Miró alrededor, pero para su desgracia no vio ningún teléfono.

—No hay ningún teléfono —dijo Ino con suficiencia—. Solo hay internet. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Ven conmigo. Llamaremos a unas cuantas puertas, seguro que algún vecino tiene teléfono. —Hizo una señal a Ino para que siguiera avanzando hacia la puerta—. En marcha.

Pero Ino la atacó. Sakura retrocedió y se quedó atrapada contra el cristal de la puerta del patio y Ino le arrebató la pistola. Sangrando y magullada, Ino apuntó a Sakura en el corazón.

—Ahora muévete tú. Sal a la terraza. Cerraré el círculo con tu padre, y también contigo. Todo esto empezó cuando tu paciente se tiró por el balcón. Ahora en los titulares también saldrás tú. Abre la puerta.

—No. —Sakura sabía que en el momento en que saliera a la terraza estaba muerta.

Ino quitó el cierre de seguridad y abrió la puerta, y el frío aire nocturno se coló por ella. Con una mano agarró a Sakura por el pelo y con la otra apretó la pistola contra su sien.

—He dicho que te muevas. Muévete ya. —Arrastró a Sakura hasta la terraza y le empujó hasta que quedó inclinada sobre la barandilla. Sakura gritó al notar la culata de la pistola contra la región lumbar. Instintivamente, se adelantó para evitar el dolor y perdió el equilibrio. Ino aprovechó para empujarle.

Y Sakura cayó.

—¡Policía! —Itachi se hizo a un lado y el cuerpo especial de intervención echó abajo la puerta del piso. A Itachi se le cayó el alma a los pies. En la terraza estaba Ino, sola. Apenas consiguió divisar dos manos que se aferraban desesperadamente al alféizar. «Sakura.» Itachi echó a correr, pero Ino Yamanaka se volvió con expresión violenta y perturbada.

—Si no os vais todos, le dispararé a las manos —amenazó con total tranquilidad—. Y si se cae, son doce pisos. O muere o deseará Haber muerto, y vosotros también.

Hoshigaki se situó detrás de Itachi.

—A la de tres, Itachi —dijo en voz baja—. Una, dos...

«Tres.» Hoshigaki y Itachi dispararon a la vez y la fuerza combinada de sus armas sobre el torso de Ino arrojó a esta por encima de la barandilla. Itachi no se molestó en comprobar dónde había caído; corrió a la terraza y entre él y Hoshigaki tiraron de Sakura hasta que estuvo a salvo. Estaba pálida y jadeante, demasiado afectada para pronunciar palabra.

Itachi la meció entre sus brazos y la llevó al salón.

—Ha caído a la calle —anunció Hoshigaki desde el balcón—. Está muerta.

—Círculo cerrado —susurró Sakura—. Como Cynthia.

En ese momento Itachi supo que no abandonaría a Sakura jamás. El hecho de ver sus dos pequeñas manos aferradas al borde del balcón había sido como perder veinte años de vida.

Sakura se esforzó por tenerse en pie.

—Mi padre. Llama al 911. Necesita oxígeno.

Y ella también, pensó Itachi. La sostuvo mientras ella corría hacia la habitación donde Kizashi Haruno permanecía tendido, todavía atado y pálido. Levantó la vista y, al verlos, cerró los ojos en señal de alivio.

—Estás viva. He oído los disparos.

Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas y buscó la navaja para cortar las cuerdas. Lloraba pero a Itachi le pareció que ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Tenía las manos temblorosas y la navaja representaba un peligro.

—Está muerta, papá. Ino está muerta.

—Sakura. —Itachi se acuclilló a su lado y le quitó la navaja de las manos—. Siéntate y respira. —Con rapidez, cortó las cuerdas que ataban a Kizashi y ayudó al anciano a estirar las extremidades. Os voy a llevar a los dos al hospital y no protestaréis, ¿de acuerdo?

Kizashi miró a Sakura.

—Si tú vas, yo también.

Ella asintió; se cubría la boca con la mano.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Sakura? ¿Papá? —Neji se deslizó velozmente hasta la puerta abierta y se detuvo en seco—. Santo Dios, Sakura. —Se dejó caer de rodillas junto a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos—. Hatake me ha llamado y he llegado cuando aún estabas colgando del alféizar. Creía que ibas a caer. —La estrechó más fuerte y la meció.

Kizashi abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Estabas colgando del alféizar? Santo Dios.

—Pensaba que iba a darme un ataque —dijo Neji con vehemencia—. Mamá y yo estábamos ahí plantados; nos hemos quedado sin respiración. Entonces Ino se ha caído y Uchiha te ha ayudado a subir. —Levantó la cabeza con gesto trémulo y miró a Itachi a los ojos—. Gracias.

Itachi consiguió asentir con la cabeza.

—De nada. Yo tampoco tengo claro que pueda volver a respirar con normalidad. —Exhaló un suspiro e hizo una tentativa de inspirar—. Sí, me parece que sí que puedo.

Sakura se apartó de Neji poco a poco, se volvió hacia Itachi y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Me parece que nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien como cuando te has asomado por el balcón. —Le dio un suave beso en los labios—. Gracias.

Itachi enterró la cabeza en el lateral de su cuello y se estremeció. Todo había terminado. Por fin.

—De nada. Vamos a comprobar que estés bien y nos iremos a casa.

Ella le ladeó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, sonriente.

—Esta noche no hay comidita que valga, detective.

La carcajada de Itachi sonó entrecortada.

—Me parece bien. No sería capaz de tragar ni un bocado aunque lo hicieras. Tal vez mañana.

—Eso, mañana.

 _Sábado, 18 de marzo, 8.30 horas._

Sakura, con el corazón acelerado, salió del ascensor a la planta donde se encontraba el despacho de Itachi. Se detuvo un momento y respiró hondo.

—¿Aún detestas los ascensores, Sakura?

Ella levantó la cabeza y vio que Kakashi Hatake la escrutaba con una amable sonrisa en el rostro y una taza de café en la mano.

—Sí, pero creo que ahora detesto más las alturas.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Me parece que es de lo más normal que tengas esa fobia, doctora. —Le pasó el brazo por los hombros—. Anoche no tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, un poco dolorida nada más. —Se había despertado en la cama de Itachi hacía una hora. Él ya se había marchado y le había dejado una nota en la almohada. «Duerme», le decía. Pero esa mañana necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba estar con él—. ¿Está Itachi?

Él asintió al comprenderlo.

—Está en la sala de reuniones. Te acompañaré.

Cuando entró, cinco pares de ojos se posaron en ella. Estaban Naruto, Rick, Minato y Hoshigaki. Y también Itachi, que se puso en pie con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Te había dicho que durmieras.

—No podía. —Le mostró el Bulletin de esa mañana—. ¿Habéis visto esto?

Itachi suspiró.

—Sí, lo hemos visto. Siéntate, Sakura.

Ella ocupó la silla que le ofrecía y abrió el periódico. Una vez más, miró las letras en negrita. El titular rezaba: UNA ABOGADA DEFENSORA ASESINA. Debajo había dos artículos. El primero era el más extenso y lo firmaba Cyrus Bremin. Explicaba con detalle el papel de Ino en los asesinatos de la última semana que habían culminado con las muertes de Phillip Parks y Keith Brandon. Al fijar la vista en sus fotos Sakura experimentó una gran tristeza. Ella también aparecía en una fotografía poco nítida colgando del balcón. La imagen la puso rabiosa y le revolvió el estómago. La noche anterior había soñado con ello; veía sus dedos resbalar poco a poco del alféizar al mismo tiempo que oía sonar a todo volumen las bocinas de los coches que pasaban por la calle. Bien pensado, no era ningún sueño. Era un recuerdo del horrible momento que su mente repetía una y otra vez. Pero estaba viva, a diferencia de las otras trece personas.

El segundo artículo era más corto, pero igual de espeluznante. Ino había estado trabajando para varias de las familias más poderosas del crimen organizado de Chicago, y había ganado mucho dinero sucio ayudándolas a enviar a la cárcel a todos los empleados que no eran de su agrado. Invariablemente esos empleados acababan muertos, lo cual resultaba muy efectivo para disuadir a cualquier persona que estuviera planteándose una traición. Al parecer los empleados relacionaban en cierta manera a Ino Yamanaka con ese destino funesto. De algún modo Mei Terumi lo había descubierto, y eso le había costado la vida a su novio.

—Al final ha conseguido el titular que quería —masculló Sakura—. Me refiero a Terumi.

—Pero ¡a qué precio! —replicó Itachi con voz queda—. ¿Estás bien?

«Sí», trató de responder, pero al mirar la portada del periódico dijo:

—No; no estoy bien.

—¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre, Sakura? —preguntó Hoshigaki.

—Está estable. —Consiguió esbozar un amago de sonrisa—. Y de mal humor. Quiere volver a casa. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Y quiere que yo también vaya.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Itachi, pero se limitó a sonreír.

—Ya hablaremos de eso cuando las aguas hayan vuelto a su cauce. ¿Has comido?

—Tu madre me ha obligado. —Sakura se había despertado con el olor de huevos fritos con beicon y la natural sonrisa de Mikoto Uchiha, que parecía restar importancia a las situaciones más difíciles. Sakura había pasado parte de la noche anterior en el hospital, donde la habían examinado y la habían enviado a casa rápidamente. A su padre sí que lo habían ingresado, por supuesto. Neji y su madre se habían quedado con él. Sakura quería quedarse también, pero el hombre no había dejado de insistir en que ella debía Marcharse a casa, a dormir. Su casa era la de Itachi.

—¿Qué descubristeis anoche?

—Que todo lo que cuenta Terumi en su artículo es cierto. Y más cosas.

—Engañó a hombres inocentes —explicó Minato con aspereza—. A unos cuantos los procesé yo. Si la policía estaba a punto de descubrir un delito cometido por alguna de las familias, esa familia la contrataba. Ella buscaba a un cabeza de turco y se las arreglaba para que encontraran pruebas, y encima «defendía» al pobre diablo de modo que no tuviera oportunidad de salir bien parado ante la justicia. —Apretó la mandíbula, en su mirada se apreciaba desdén—. Yo nunca sospeché nada, ni Karin tampoco. Hace unos días nos preocupaban los recursos de apelación por tu causa, y ahora nos enfrentamos a la posible revocación de todos los casos que defendió ella.

—Qué ironía —musitó Sakura.

—El hermano de Nicole Rivera era uno de esos inocentes —explicó Itachi—. Lo eligió porque le pareció que Rivera era quien podía imitarte mejor. Se las apañó para que acusaran a Miguel Rivera de asesinato y luego chantajeó a su hermana.

—¿Está libre el chico? —preguntó Sakura.

Itachi asintió.

—Desde anoche.

—Pero su hermana ha muerto —dijo Hoshigaki con abatimiento—. No tiene a nadie.

—Ino Yamanaka la mató. —Sakura cerró los ojos—. A ella y a todas las otras personas. Aún no entiendo por qué lo hizo, aparte de porque me odiaba. —El silencio general resultaba incómodo y violento. Sakura observó sus rostros—. Decidme por qué; ahora mismo.

—Lo hizo por Sai Swanson, Sakura—dijo Itachi con suavidad—. Estaba obsesionada con él.

—Pero él estaba enamorado de mí. —Frunció el entrecejo—. Hace tres meses que se marchó a África. ¿Fue ese el detonante? —Sakura observó cierto brillo en los ojos de Itachi y adivinó lo ocurrido—. Está muerto, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, Sakura. Swanson no llegó al hospital de Chad. Encontramos sus cosas en el armario de Ino, y también un cuchillo con sangre seca que se corresponde con la de su grupo. Debió de matarlo en un ataque de ira, y luego te culpó a ti.

—Me ha odiado durante todos estos años. —Su boca se torció en una mueca de amargura—. Menuda psiquiatra. Tenía a una asesina a mi lado y no me he dado cuenta.

—Su madre padecía esquizofrenia, Sakura—dijo Hoshigaki—. Tu madre podrá explicarte más cosas, pero parece que Ino lleva años al borde de la locura. Lo que pasa es que era tan lista que nadie se daba cuenta, ni siquiera tú.

—Hace muy poco que empezó a perder el control sobre su enfermedad mental. —Itachi le estrechó la mano—. Ya no podía ocultarla por más tiempo.

—¿Mi madre lo sabía? —Sakura se esforzó por tragar saliva—. ¿Lo sabía?

—Sabía que la madre de Ino estaba enferma, Sakura. No tenía ni idea de que Ino también lo estaba.

Sakura asintió con gesto rígido.

—No importa. Me envenenó, ya sabéis; con la sopa.

Naruto, sentado en el otro lado de la mesa, hizo una mueca.

—¿Con las setas? Tal como imaginaba Hyuga.

—Y se acostó con Phillip.

—Es lo que nosotros pensábamos —dijo Hoshigaki.

Sakura volvió a asentir mientras su mente reproducía las imágenes de la noche anterior.

—Y también mató a su padre. —Para sorpresa de Sakura, nadie pareció extrañarse—. ¿También sabíais eso?

—Neji lo sospechaba. Parece ser que culparon a un chico del barrio.

—A Leon Vanneti. —Sakura arrugó la frente—. Es inocente, tal como decía Neji. Pero con mi palabra no hay suficiente y no tenemos pruebas. —Abrió mucho los ojos—. Dijo que Leon la había violado. En aquel momento no se hacían análisis de ADN, pero si aún guardan las pruebas tal vez podamos demostrar que es inocente.

—Haré las llamadas oportunas durante la mañana —prometió Hatake—. A ver si al menos arreglamos una cosa.

Sakura suspiró.

—También mató a Eleanor.

Ante eso, unas cuantas cejas se arquearon.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Hoshigaki—. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Le inyectó aire. Y todo porque Eleanor era amable conmigo.

Hatake se aclaró la garganta.

—Tenemos una buena noticia para ti, Sakura. ¿Rick?

—Anoche encontramos en el piso los archivos originales de las grabaciones de Bacon —anunció Rick—. Y también un CD etiquetado con tu nombre. Lynne Pope reconoció la etiqueta; era la misma que vio el día que Bacon trató de venderle las imágenes. Por lo menos las copias están a buen recaudo.

Sakura estuvo a punto de marearse de puro alivio.

—No quería estar tan preocupada, pero no he podido evitarlo.

Hatake le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Pues ya no tienes por qué estarlo.

—¿Sabéis por qué Ino quería a toda costa los archivos de Bacon?

—Una policía visionó las imágenes cuando encontramos el CD en el trastero de Bacon. Aparece Ino llevándose los botes de medicamentos de tu botiquín.

—Los botes que luego dejó en el piso de Cynthia.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Parece que estuviera preocupada por una nimiedad, pero supongo que tenía miedo de que

Bacon la chantajeara igual que quería hacer contigo.

—Eso pone el punto final —dijo Hatake—, a menos que tengáis más preguntas.

Sakura miró el periódico de nuevo y apartó la vista de la foto donde aparecía ella misma colgando del alféizar.

—Me gustaría saber cómo se las arregló Terumi para descubrir todo eso.

Itachi le tendió la mano.

—Vamos a hacerle una visita. Luego te llevaré a ver a tu padre.

Itachi le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Sakura estaba sentada en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo y el pálido rostro con la apariencia frágil y vulnerable de una niña traumatizada. Él no dijo nada hasta que se hubieron alejado bastante de la comisaría.

—Tendrías que estar en casa, metida en la cama.

—No podía dormir, Itachi.

Él ya lo sabía. Se había pasado la noche tendida a su lado con el cuerpo rígido y helado y las lágrimas resbalándole de los ojos, hasta que él había dado rienda suelta a lo que ambos necesitaban. Y ella había respondido con tal intensidad que aún notaba el estremecimiento en la piel, de pies a cabeza. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a repetirlo. En ese mismo momento. Pero en vez de eso, le habló con voz suave.

—Podrías Haberte tomado el somnífero que te recetó Kiba.

—Después de lo de ayer creo que no voy a volver a tomarme un tranquilizante en mi vida. —Esbozó una sonrisa tensa—. Gracias de todos modos. No te preocupes, Itachi, solo necesito un poco de tiempo.

—Pues yo no tengo prisa, Sakura.

La seria mirada de ella fue como una jarra de agua fría para su mente febril.

—Muy bien.

—Tengo otra buena noticia. ¿Te acuerdas del amigo del padre de Danny Morris?

—¿El que arrestaste cuando te heriste en la mano?

—Sí. Esta mañana, de camino al trabajo, he pasado por su casa. Adivina quién estaba durmiendo la mona en el sofá.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con satisfacción.

—Has arrestado al padre.

—Intentaba escapar pero estaba demasiado desorientado para hacer cualquier cosa excepto tambalearse. Lo acusarán de asesinato.

Ella hizo un grave gesto de asentimiento.

—Muy bien.

Luego apartó la mirada, y Itachi comprendió cómo se había sentido cuando él se resistía a abrirse con ella.

—Sakura, habla. Cuéntame qué es lo que te preocupa.

Aparcó el coche en una plaza vacía y le volvió la cabeza sujetándole la barbilla con el dedo. Ella tragó saliva tratando de contener las lágrimas pero no pudo evitar que al fin rodaran por sus mejillas.

—Habla, por favor.

—He estado a punto de matarla, Itachi. Era como una hermana para mí y he estado a punto de matarla.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Merecía morir, Sakura. Ha matado a mucha gente.

—Estaba enferma. —Tragó saliva—. Y no la ayudé.

Itachi suspiró. Después de todo, él era policía y ella, psiquiatra.

—¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta ayer por la tarde, cuando estaba en su piso? De que una de las cosas que más me asustaba era que penetraras en mi mente y destruyeras todas las barreras. Luego caí en la cuenta de que tú no puedes hacer eso con las personas que te importan de veras. Por eso estabas desarmada ante Ino, y ante Phillip. Pero eso te pone a mi mismo nivel.

Ella lo miró perpleja.

—Así que no puedo utilizar mis conocimientos con las personas a las que quiero... Como debe ser.

Él se pasó la lengua por los dientes.

—Básicamente es eso, sí.

Los labios de Sakura se curvaron.

—Pues qué bien. —Se enjugó los ojos—. Soy un desastre.

—Lo que eres es muy guapa. Sakura, anteanoche te pregunté qué querías. Dijiste que lo que siempre habías querido era contar con alguien que te amara.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—Y tú respondiste que eso no te asustaba.

—No, no me asustaba. Y sigue sin asustarme. Pero no me preguntaste qué quería yo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Y qué quieres, Itachi?

Él vaciló, cohibido.

—Siempre he querido tener una mujer como mi madre.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Alguien que te haga la comida?

—En parte sí, pero se trata más bien de alguien que represente lo que ella ha representado para mi padre durante todos estos años. Él llegaba a casa, agotado y preocupado por algo ocurrido durante la jornada, y ella siempre... estaba allí. Y lo quiere tal como es.

—Ya lo sé. Es una buena persona, Itachi.

—Y tú también, Sakura. —Le tomó la mano y la apretó ligeramente contra sus labios—. Supongo que tenía miedo de que tú hicieras algo más que limitarte a estar ahí. De que me analizaras y me juzgaras, y tal vez que me dijeras que estaba loco porque así es como me siento a veces.

—Yo nunca haría eso. —Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa—. Además, parece que soy una inepta.

—Pero solo para eso, para el resto de cosas eres bastante hábil. Vamos a hablar con Terumi.

Sábado, 18 de marzo, 9.45 horas.

Terumi estaba plantada en la acera, frente a su casa, con una maleta en la mano. Se la veía pálida y unas ojeras enormes ensombrecían su mirada. No pareció muy contenta de verlos.

—¿Señorita Terumi? —la llamó Sakura—. Siento mucho lo de su amigo.

Mei le clavó una mirada de arriba abajo, escrutadora aunque indiferente.

—Yo debería decir lo mismo.

Pero Sakura notaba que no lo sentía.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted.

Ella miró la calle.

—Voy al aeropuerto, solo dispongo de unos minutos.

Sakura asintió.

—Será suficiente. Quiero saber cómo descubrió que Ino Yamanaka estuvo trabajando para familias del crimen organizado.

Los labios de Mei se curvaron en una triste sonrisa.

—En realidad no me costó mucho. Estaba buscando trapos sucios y los encontré. La historia de su amigo Kiba era una menudencia, pero la de su amiga Ino... Menudo notición. Sabía que siempre acudía a las reuniones en el Blue Lemon todos los segundos domingos de mes y me preguntaba qué hacía una abogada entre tantos médicos. Entonces descubrí que había estudiado en la facultad de medicina de Kentucky mientras usted estudiaba en la de Chicago.

—No pudimos ir a la misma facultad —explicó Sakura a Itachi—. Dejó la carrera porque no soportaba las disecciones de cadáveres. Qué ironía, ¿verdad?

—Ella no dejó la carrera, doctora Haruno. La echaron, o por lo menos lo habrían hecho de no ser por las fotos incriminatorias que tenía con uno de los profesores.

Sakura la miró perpleja.

—Era totalmente predecible.

—Averigüé el paradero de una de sus viejas compañeras de piso gracias a la secretaria del decano de la facultad de medicina. Al parecer Yamanaka no le caía bien y no tuvo el mínimo problema en orientarme en la dirección adecuada. Me puse en contacto con Kelsey Chin, que ahora ejerce en Lexington. Ella me contó lo de la expulsión y lo de las fotos. Me dijo que Yamanaka había tratado de que la ayudara a hacer las fotos y cuando ella se negó se lo pidió a otra compañera de piso.

—¿Y cómo descubrió lo del crimen organizado? —preguntó Itachi con impaciencia.

—Me preguntaba qué clase de ética profesional podía tener una persona capaz de hacer una cosa así. Además, había perdido muchos casos y aun así tenía dinero para comprarse ropa y hacer cruceros.

—El crucero lo pagué yo —aclaró Sakura.

La sonrisa de Mei denotaba amargura.

—Entonces puede decirse que tuve suerte, porque eso fue lo que me hizo echar un vistazo a su lista de clientes. A partir de ahí, descubrirlo fue un juego de niños. —Un taxi se detuvo junto al bordillo—. Ahora tengo que irme. Me marcho a casa. Enterraremos allí a Keith.

—¿Y luego? —preguntó Sakura.

—Volveré. —Su amarga sonrisa se tornó una mueca—. He conseguido que me promocionen. Me han ofrecido un buen aumento. He aprendido a tener cuidado con mis ambiciones. —Entró en el taxi y no volvió la vista atrás.

El taxi desapareció al doblar la esquina.

—Aún no sé si me inspira lástima, Itachi.

Él la ayudó a subir de nuevo al coche.

—Tendrá que aprender a vivir con lo que ha hecho. Le ha tocado pagar el pato a su novio. —Se sentó a su lado en el coche y le estrechó la mano—. Tú no habrías podido evitarlo, Sakura.

Sakura exhaló un suspiro entrecortado.

—Ya lo sé. Y tal vez sea eso lo más difícil de asumir.

—Mira... Conozco a un policía que es licenciado en psicología y que por un precio moderado te acogería en su diván.

Sakura se echó a reír, lo cual le sentó muy bien.

—¿Moderado?

—Vale, de acuerdo. Te aconsejo que hagas un trueque.

—¿En qué tipo de trueque estás pensando?

Itachi puso el coche en marcha.

—Si tienes que preguntarlo es que no eres tan lista como creía.

—Ya te dije que no era adivina, detective.

Él sonrió.

—Es verdad. Será mejor que te lo explique con detalle más tarde. Ahora te llevaré a ver a tu padre; debe de estar esperándote.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


	25. EPILOGO

**TITULO:** NO TRATES DE ESCONDERTE

 **TITULO ORIGINAL:** NO TE ESCONDAS

 **AUTORA ORIGINAL HISTORIA:** KAREN ROSE

 **AUTOR ORIGINAL PERSONAJES:** KISHIMOTO - SENSEI

 **CONTEXTO :** CHICAGO

 **PROTAGONISTAS:** ITACHI UCHIHA Y SAKURA HARUNO

 **SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

 _No sabes quién soy.  
No puedes detenerme.  
No te escondas._

 **Epílogo**

 _Filadelfia, sábado, 28 de octubre, 19.25 horas._

—Lo está pasando bien —dijo Sakura con voz entrecortada.

Kizashi Haruno estaba bailando con su esposa, y por una vez ella no le pedía que no se excediera. La boda de Sakura era un buen motivo para pasar por alto los excesos y todo el mundo actuaba como si fuera la última vez que la familia Haruno se reunía. Por muy amargo que resultara, Sakura había aprendido a aceptar las condiciones de salud de su padre, aunque todos esperaban que apareciera un donante.

Itachi se apostó tras ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Sus pies quedaron totalmente cubiertos por la cola de casi dos metros de longitud del vestido de raso de la abuela de Sakura.

—Sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

Ella se estremeció mientras él le cubría el cuello desnudo con suaves besos.

—Cada vez mejor.

—Pues te garantizo que mañana las cosas aún mejorarán.

Habían desestimado un crucero por ser demasiado «al estilo Phillip» y un viaje por Europa por ser demasiado «al estilo Konan», y habían decidido pasar la semana de luna de miel en la costa de Jersey. Luego regresarían a Chicago y darían una fiesta en el Lemon para todos sus amigos, aunque la mayoría estaban allí, compartiendo con ellos esos momentos. También estaba la familia de Itachi. Izumi y Karin eran las damas de honor. Sasuke era el padrino de boda e incluso Hoshigaki había accedido a vestirse de esmoquin y encargarse de recibir y sentar a los invitados. Neji, también con esmoquin, se veía de lo más natural y en ese preciso momento trataba de dar esquinazo a una jovencita. Como Sakura siempre decía, todas las chicas tonteaban con Neji.

Al lado de Neji se sentaba su amigo Leon, que unos meses antes había salido de la cárcel después de que el análisis de ADN probara que no era el violador de Ino Yamanaka. Gracias al testimonio de Sakura y a la enfermedad mental de Ino, la condena de Leon había sido anulada. Resultaba agradable saber que por fin imperaba la justicia.

Naruto y Hinata también estaban presentes, y Robin y Kiba, y Minato, Flo y Ethel Hughes, e incluso Lynne Pope, que pensaba retransmitir unas imágenes de la boda en Chicago On The Town. Había dicho que lo haría para cerrar el caso. Y, desde luego, el caso estaba cerrado.

El resto del pasillo estaba lleno de miembros de la familia Haruno más de los que Itachi era capaz de contar. En ese preciso momento, Kizashi Haruno se acercaba con una expresión de orgullo paterno en el rostro.

—Este es el baile que la novia dedica a su padre, Sakura. Tendrás que soltarla, Uchiha.

Itachi lo complació, y se percató de que no era el único que se enjugaba los ojos cuando Kizashi guió a su hija hasta la pista de baile. Hacían muy buena pareja. Cuando sonaron los últimos compases, Sakura se acercó a su padre y le susurró algo al oído. Kizashi la devolvió a Itachi y su sonrisa se tornó irónica.

—Cuídala —le dijo.

Sakura alzó los ojos en señal de exasperación:

—Ella sabe cuidarse sola.

Itachi no le hizo caso y se dirigió a su padre.

—La protegeré con mi vida —dijo, lo cual pareció complacer a su recién estrenado suegro. Kizashi se acercó a su esposa y se sentó en una silla antes de que ella le regañara.

—¿Qué le has dicho a tu padre? —preguntó Itachi a Sakura.

—Que lo esperamos en la próxima fiesta familiar. No está autorizado a marcharse antes.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y de qué fiesta familiar se trata?

—De un bautizo.

Los entornados ojos de Itachi se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Sakura?

—No, de momento no lo estoy. Pero tengo intención de estarlo muy pronto. ¿Sabes? Conozco a un policía cuyo diván puede servir para algo bastante más emocionante que una simple sesión de terapia.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Y me han dicho que sus honorarios no son muy altos.

—De hecho, cobra muy barato.

—Entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando?

Itachi le dio un sonoro beso que hizo reír a todos los que se encontraban lo bastante cerca para oírlo.

—Yo ya no espero nada. Lo tengo todo aquí.

 **FIN**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :)**

 **NO SE PIERDAN MI SIGUIENTE ADAPTACIÓN:**

 **EL DEMONIO EN FALDA ESCOCESA**

 **Resumen:**

Itachi MacUchiha el cuervo negro desposa a Sakura MacHaruno solo por el don que ella pose "la videncia" para su propio propósito.

 **Ofi Rodriguez**


End file.
